


A New World: Gods Among Us

by ARGMEHO



Series: A New World Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All Nine Levels of Hell, Anal Sex, Angel Healing, Angels, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Conflict, Curses, Demons, Dethrone the King, Drama, Enchantments, F/M, Gender changing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Romantic Moments, Sexual Content, Souls, Vaginal Sex, absolute power, ancient gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 188,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARGMEHO/pseuds/ARGMEHO
Summary: A year after Bailie takes the throne from his father, Lucifer, things aren't as they seem. Riots in the streets of Hell, fighting among each other, even breaking of trust. No matter what, they have to ban together to fight for what they believe in, or else everything they worked for being ripped away from them. Tensions are high, spirits are lost, and love has been forgotten. Will they find themselves again, or will they lose each other?This is the second story of this series. The first story 'A New World' is a must-read to understand the events in this second story, but read if you like. Most things will be cleared up anyways.Warnings: some MalexFemale scenes, some MalexMale scenes, the killing of an infant, lies, and deception.
Relationships: Aoi/Zero/Kek, Bailie/Odi, Ichirou/Max, Ichirou/Zero, Kenickie/Female, Max/Hyde
Series: A New World Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578151





	1. Chapter 1

After over a year in Hell, the purplish-red clouded sky remained the same. Buildings around were either standing up or had fallen from age. Upon a hill, still stood the Castle of the Devil, never changing. After more than six months, riots started, angry demons were done with their new rulers. Ultimate Chaos had ended on Earth, but the real chaos began in Hell.

There were brawls, fires, breaking down of buildings, and even killings happening in Hell’s city around the castle. Demons were either for or against the new rulers, but even if one of the rulers stepped foot outside of the castle walls, all hell broke loose. This wasn’t how a certain demon wanted things to go, but he had to live this nightmare.

Sitting on a three ram skulls throne of stone, except for the seating area which was red plush, sat this certain demon. Slumped over in his seat, his medium-cut dark chocolate brown hair covered up his golden-yellow eyes, which were searching through his mind. He wore his usual attire of the 18th century. Black breeches, with a gray sleeveless waistcoat, off-white kerchief around his neck, and his black coat with many buttons. He had on high leather boots. Behind him on his back were two very large demonic wings of dark brownish-red coloring.

He did seem to be lost in his mind, but he was the King of Hell and from his throne, he could watch everything that was happening from outside of his castle. The fights, the murders, the rapes, the injustice of this world flash before his eyes. He had tried to make things right, tried to bring justice to this world, but it was crumbling around him.

Hearing the faint sounds of leathery wings flapping in the air, the demonic man straightened himself up in his throne and crossed one leg over the other and waited for the arrival of another. The throne room had no ceiling, so the purplish-red sky was always above, but only those that lived in the castle could enter through the top.

“Oh, good! You are here!” A winged demonic man landed in front of the throne. This demon wore a leather brown vest, with blue denim jeans and black leather boots. Upon his head were two rams-like horns of black, that curled forward and ended passed his ears, in his shoulder-length bleach blond hair. He had an eye patch over his left eye, so he could only use his right eye, which was of golden yellow color.

“What is it, Lord Odi?” The demonic man sitting on the throne addressed the winged demon in front of him. His voice sounds so cold, no emotion in it.

The one called Odi rolled his eye and crossed his arms over his chest. “Really? It’s just us two here, Bailie. When we are alone I am your lover, your mate. But if other demons were around, then I would expect you to call me Lord Odi.” He glared up at the man on the throne, the one he called Bailie.

“Dammit! I am in my throne room, I will call you by your title, whether you like it or not, Lord Odi. Just as you should call me King Bailie in the throne room.” Bailie gripped his hands around the human skulls that were at the end of his armrests.

“What’s got you in this pissy mood? Did you not sleep again?” Odi took a couple of steps up the stairs in front of the throne. “Do I need to take you to our bedroom and put you to bed?”

Bailie was seething in his throne. “I am not a child, so do not treat me as such.” Bailie’s eyes were glaring daggers at Odi. “Now, do you have news or not?”

Odi sighed and backed off a few steps down. “No, King Bailie. There hasn’t been any news that would be new. Everyone down past the city limits is getting the worse of the conflict. Guardsmen Aoi is having trouble. His forces are being killed off quicker than he can recruit.”

“Tell Guardsmen Aoi to retreat his men inside the castle gate. It would be better to build our forces inside the castle walls before the riot comes to the castle.” Bailie told Odi, and with that Odi nodded and took off into the sky again.

As Bailie was about to go back to watching what was happening around the city, the heavy stone doors opened by two familiar guards. A boy about 19, dressed in armor from the neck down, who had minty green hair tied up in a ponytail and emotionless fuchsia eyes stood on the right side of the doorway. On the left side of the doorway was a boy, who was 18, dressed and suited up much like the other boy, had dull white hair and red eyes to stand out from behind his eyes.

The boy on the left-side spoke out loud and clear. “Prince Ichirou has returned and is entering the throne room.”

Bailie waved his hand towards the two boys. “Thank you, Evan, for the introduction. You and DeeJay may close the doors now.”

Just before Evan, white-haired demon, and DeeJay, the mint green-haired demon closed the door, in walked in a tall demonic man. Dressed in an untucked suit and loose tie, wearing converse shoes on his feet. His short ebony black hair was naturally spiked up. His dark red eyes hid slightly under a pair of sunglasses. From his appearance, some may think he was just a Japanese human, but that wasn’t the case. He was Ichirou, Prince of Vampire Demons, the last of his kind. Though he had a childe he sired, but that man was just a regular bloodsucker, created not born.

“Seems like Mister Grumpy-pants hasn’t moved since I left.” A cheeky smirk appeared on Ichirou’s face as he looked at Bailie over his sunglasses. “You should relax, maybe get up from your throne and move around a bit. You ain’t doing anyone any good just sitting there.”

Bailie narrowed his eyes at Ichirou. “You will address me as King Bailie, Prince Ichirou. You are in my throne room, in my presence.”

At this, Ichirou shook his head and removed his sunglasses. “My King, you are acting like an asshole. Hell, I even ran into Odi on the way here in tears. Sure, he doesn’t get too emotional, but for him to cry about you being rude to him. Well, that has got to stop right now.”

“No, you got to stop being so careless. Hell isn’t under the order. There is chaos in the streets. Women are being raped, children are being beaten to an inch of their lives. Men murdering other men, who oppose them. It’s chaos and someone needs to step up and start taking control once again.” Bailie informed Ichirou, as Ichirou hadn’t been around in awhile. “No more playing Mister Nice Guy. It’s time to rule over them, just like my father did.”

“Calm your shit down and think,” Ichirou smirked. “You have to realize that this was going to happen because you enforced too many rules. The reason I had to go on a vacation because you wouldn’t listen to me or the others. You let ruling over other demons get to your head. They were afraid of me taking the reins and ruling over Hell, but you went and fucked it up.” Ichirou walked up the steps of the throne and stood over Bailie. “Demons aren’t like humans. Demons need to have more freedom. Angels have laws they can’t break, but they have the freedom to do as they like, without breaking those laws. You pushed too many rules on these demons and now they are rebelling against you and whoever tries to follow your rules.”

Bailie gripped onto his armrests and cracked both human skulls under his hands. “You think ruling as King is easy? Do you think trying to keep order is easy? I sit here day in and day out and watched it all unfold before my eyes, that is why I pushed for more rules. Rules are meant to correct the actions of those who do wrong and the rules are to keep every demon here from creating chaos on Earth or a war against Heaven.”

Ichirou crossed his arms over his chest. “That is why you assigned a few us to help rule with you, but you took it all into your own hands and look what has happened now.” He shook his head in disappointment. “You need to get out of that throne and stop watching everything around you. You are hurting the ones you love and are hurting your people. All of this mess is because of you. Every murder, every rape, and every bloodshed is all because of you.”

Before Bailie could react to what Ichirou had said to him, he found himself in a very tight headlock. He tried to elbow and jab Ichirou in the side and back, but it didn’t help, it just made Ichirou’s grip on him stronger. Bailie tried to claw off Ichirou’s arm from around his neck, but that didn’t help any.

Even as his arm bled and his side hurt, Ichirou wasn’t giving up without a fight. There could have been other ways to do this, but he knew Bailie wouldn’t give up without a fight. He kept squeezing Bailie’s head in a headlock, hoping it would do the trick. After a few minutes went by and Bailie stopped struggling, Ichirou released an unconscious Bailie. Ichirou wasted no time removing Bailie from the throne and taking him up to his bedroom.

On the way up, Ichirou passed a sandy blond-haired man, who turned around and watched Ichirou carry Bailie to his bedroom with his soft brown eyes. The man sniffed the air and could smell blood, familiar blood, and licked his lips without knowing and followed the two.

Laying Bailie on the bed was the easiest part of his job, but he had a plan. Ichirou always had a plan or a crazy idea. They just seemed to come to him when he needed them. So he started searching around the room, under the bed, in drawers, and the closet till he found what he needed.

Standing outside the door was the sandy blond-haired man, with fangs extended out. He had on a muscle shirt and a pair of topical shorts. With his runners on and a towel over his shoulders, it was easy to see he had just come back from working out or was going to go work out. He stepped into the room and walked up behind Ichirou. “I’m hungry, Ichi.” He said in a deep English accent.

Ichirou already knew the man was there. The man was his childe after all. “Kenickie, I’ll feed you once I have Bailie tied down. We need to lock him in here and let him rest for a while.”

Kenickie rolled his eyes and pouted. “You never asked for permission to be fruity with Bailie.”

Turning around after finally finding chains and cuffs to tie down Bailie, Ichirou shook his head. “This isn’t about sex. This is about Bailie going mad with power sitting in that throne.” He pushed passed Kenickie and walked over to the bed to tie down Bailie. He didn’t have powers to enchant the bindings to stay on, but he hoped they would be enough to hold Bailie down for awhile. After all, he realized how weak Bailie was when hitting him.

“Ah, yes. He really has changed a lot in the last few months.” Kenickie wasn’t apart of the council members, but he did work the registry for new souls to enter into Hell. “I really didn’t think it was bad, till the riots started. I can’t even go outside these walls without someone trying to threaten me.”

“Won’t be safe for long,” Ichirou grumbled, as he finishes tying up Bailie on his bed, spread eagle. “Aoi is bringing what is left of the guards into the castle walls. It’s not worth them losing their lives out there. Odi is having a break down because of the way Bailie is acting. He tries to be strong in front of Bailie, but it’s starting to wear him down. As for the others, I’m not sure, but that is the update I have so far.”

Kenickie sighed softly and headed to the bedroom doorway. “Come to our room after you are done. I am very peckish after you left on your little vacation.” He left the room and walked down the hallway.

After Kenickie left, Ichirou shook his head and finished with Bailie. Something was upsetting Kenickie, and even before he left on his vacation he noticed it too. Ichirou just couldn’t read Kenickie’s mind. Their open relationship was becoming a serious one, then one-day Kenickie pushed Ichirou completely away.

It seemed their entire relationship was coming to an end, but neither one spoke about ending it. Ichirou still respected Kenickie’s wishes and stopped sleeping around. They both sleep in separate beds now. There was just no way of knowing what was going through Kenickie’s mind unless Ichirou asked Bailie to read it, but he wanted Kenickie to come out and tell him, himself.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Ichirou made his way of the bedroom and headed towards his and Kenickie’s bedroom. As much as he would like Kenickie to open up to him, there were bigger issues to deal with right now. He had to come up with a strong plan to fix the problems outside the castle walls.

* * *

Above it all, in another realm where the skies were always blue. The land was littered with white fluffy clouds. Within these clouds, a stairway leads up to a set of pearly golden gates. The golden gates of Heaven. On the other side of these gates, laid the City of Angels. Stony walkways lead to pristine white buildings, with the biggest of them all in the center. Here is where angels worked and helped new souls that passed judgment.

Of course, there were other islands of clouds that souls resided on with luscious green grass and trees, with little buildings or gazebos for the soul needs. There was a set of laws everyone had to follow. Souls could live as they pleased, either by relaxing in their afterlife or open up a small shop to keep themselves busy or get a job to help out others with shops. Most souls were paired up with the family souls of their previous life that made it to Heaven, but that didn’t stop souls from hopping on the train express and traveling to another cloud island, waiting to be born again.

On one particular cloud island was a place for training those that became angels or those that were born angels. A familiar place for two angels that stood side by side and watched as the training grounds became a place of supplies and weapons for an upcoming war.

One of those angels that stood watch was a young-looking boy, with a face with feminine features, soft complexion, and the eyes of the bluest skies. His long black hair was tied at the end with a white ribbon. He wore a robe of white and gold with his white angel wings behind him. His voice was soft as he spoke. “I’m glad Ichirou came here to warn us but is it necessary to prepare for war?”

The other angel who stood beside was at least a head taller. He had sharper features upon his face with pale yellow narrowed eyes. With a bowl cut hairstyle, there were two patches of white in his onyx black hair. His robe was not white, but dark gray with black embroidery. His black wings made him stand out from the rest. “It is better to be prepared, then having to scramble around with little time. At least Ichirou warned up of what may happen and you are on the council and even agreed with the other council members that it was best to prepare for something.”

The white angel let out a sigh. “I know, but is this all needed, Max? It’s not easy to accept that Hell has turned for the worse.”

The black angel, known as Max, placed his hand on the others shoulder. “Hyde, I know it’s hard to accept, but Ichirou is right. He was right to come here and help the council understand that things weren’t going well in Hell. We even left Hell to come to Heaven because our opinions were ignored. Of course, I didn’t expect Heaven to grant me entrance, but I had you to vouch for me, and you made it on to the council.”

“I know. I just wish there was something other than preparing for war to help out.” Hyde, the white angel beside Max, frowned and dropped his head. “I hope Ichirou could get things under control before Bailie loses his mind completely to power.”

“I do not think this is all Bailie’s fault, as Ichirou said.” Max lifted Hyde’s chin to stare into those blue eyes. “Bailie wanted there to be ruling in Hell, for demons to follow and enjoy living there. We all wanted it but as Ichirou said, the more and longer Bailie sat on that throne, his ideals became a nightmare for everyone. Ichirou wondered if the throne is cursed and that the ruler of Hell or whoever sits on it becomes corrupted with power. That could just be the case, so if war happens, we are to get to the throne room and destroy it with everything we have.”

“But couldn’t it possibly destroy Hell, itself?” Hyde questioned Max. “I believe Ichirou, but if the throne is destroyed and destroys Hell with it, what will happen to everything else? Heaven won’t accept demons and won’t accept damned souls, so are they supposed to wander and live life on Earth and create chaos there?”

Max removed his hand from Hyde’s chin and closed his eyes. “This is possibly a question for another to answer, like God, himself. Though, don’t think much on it, I’m sure Ichirou will have a plan or two up his sleeve to fix it all.” At least Max hoped Ichirou did. Ichirou always planned things in his head before acting on them, even if the plan was made up on the spot, he always improved his plan to work for the better.

Hyde nodded his head and continued to watch those that were helping with equipment. It was something Heaven didn’t want to happen, another war so soon from the last. Though, they would be prepared this time.

* * *

“Alright men. Let’s set up camp in front of the castle. A few go to the back of the castle and set up there as well. I want the castle surrounded by us.” A tall Japanese man with cobalt blue hair that was done up with chopstick like hairpins ordered everyone around. He was dressed in red Edo style armor. A dou, chest armor made up of iron and leather. A kusazuri, made of iron and leather hanging from the back and front of the dou. Sode, shoulder protection made from iron and leather. Kote, armored glove-like sleeves. It wasn’t a complete set, but the man wore it comfortably with a black kimono under the armor.

The cobalt haired man let his electric blue eyes scan over the area and men, who were demons. These demons all carried the same beliefs he did. To stand up and protect others from chaos. This man didn’t believe in the rules Bailie kept inforcing, but he made sure that he and his men were in line to protect others and not cause chaos.

Ichirou appeared before the man, walking among the guards who were setting up camp. With a smirk on his face, he greeted the man in armor. “Hey, Aoi. How is everyone doing?”

The armored man rolled his electric blue eyes and sighed. “I thought Bailie order everyone to address everyone as their status, Prince Ichirou.” His name was Aoi, but he was known as Guardsmen Aoi since he was the leader of the guards placed around Hell to keep order.

“Screw that. If I want to call someone by their name and not their title, I will do just that.” Ichirou placed his hands in his front pockets on his pants. He looked around the area and rocked on his heels. “Anyways, I just got back from my vacation. Saw Bailie hadn’t moved much since I left, so I put him to bed.” He told Aoi so casually.

With a look of disbelief, Aoi shook his head. “You… Did you really remove him and he is in bed, willingly?” He narrowed his eyes at Ichirou.

Nodding his head, Ichirou looked at Aoi with a smirk. “He has weakened himself, but the real reason I came to you, is I was wondering where your little mini lovers were? I would like to discuss some things with them.”

Knowing Ichirou since he was a baby, Aoi could see right through Ichirou’s lie, but he didn’t want to know the truth either. “They are off fighting. I told them not to kill anyone, but they are having too much fun fighting the riot. They know to stay within the castle walls, but they can’t sit still.”

“Just when you need someone with dark art power, they aren’t around,” Ichirou grumbled to himself. He didn’t feel like going on a wild manhunt. “I might as well tell you.” Ichirou got close to Aoi and put his arm around Aoi’s plated shoulders. “I have Bailie tied up in bed. I had to get him unconscious. And as I am Prince and the King is out of order, everything is to be reported to me. Odi got the memo, and I told Kenickie, Evan, and DeeJay. Now, I am telling you. Just keep it on the real down low, till I have things figured out.”

Aoi nodded his head. “I will inform the other two when they return from their fun. Of course, I would watch yourself. You may be stronger than him now, but you don’t know how much longer that will last.” Even though he raised Ichirou and Ichirou was his own man, he still worried about him as any caregiver would.

Chuckling, Ichirou waved Aoi goodbye and walked back to the castle. He had to figure out a plan to keep Bailie away from the throne for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the step of the throne, Ichirou was deep in thought. He had to come up with a good strong plan, but nothing worth trying was coming to him. He needed the others here to help him deal with Bailie and deal with the chaos of this world before it became too much and spread itself to the realm of Earth.

Deep in thought, Ichirou didn’t hear Odi coming into the throne room from the sky and landed in front of him. Still, he didn’t even see Odi, until Odi touched his shoulder and he snapped out of it.

“Don’t think too much, Ichirou. You might hurt yourself.” Odi smiled small, before noticing the throne was empty. “Where is Bailie? Did he finally go to bed?”

Ichirou smirked to himself and looked up at Odi. “I made him go to bed. I had to knock him unconscious first, but I left him tied up. I hope he doesn’t break out of his chains soon and buy us more time to settle this chaos.”

Understanding Odi nodded his head and let his demonic leather wings retract and he sat beside Ichirou. “I hope you don’t think of Bailie as a bad person. He has been under a lot of stress and something doesn’t seem right, but I hope he will come around.”

“I would never think of Bailie as a bad person. I know this isn’t him, as I am sure you see it too. I just want to find the source of the problem and solve it before this gets any worse.” Ichirou rubbed his hands on his pants, as a distraction from over-thinking.

Odi placed his hand upon Ichirou’s and they looked at each other. “Tell me, where did you go for your vacation? You just left without an explanation. Only Kenickie read the letter on your bed that you were going on a vacation.”

“Well, funny you should ask…” Ichirou was about to tell Odi when the doors to the throne room opened with the two demon boys in armor. There was no need for announcing the arrivals as Bailie wasn’t in the throne room.

In walked in Kenickie, dressed in black jeans with his white muscle shirt. Aoi walked in, without his armor, only dressed in his black kimono. Behind those two, were two others, short in height, but don’t let it fool you, they were older than most.

The boy who was only a few inches shorter than the other one had sun-kissed skin. Lavender eyes on a flawless boy’s face, shaped with bleach blond hair that came to his chin line. His hair was decorated with a few golden beads to match his golden earring on his right ear. He wore golden armbands on his forearms and a single golden armband on his upper left arm. His attire is not what most would have expected, as he wore a cream-colored hooded shirt with the sleeves cut off and pale blue jeans with rips along the legs. On his feet was a pair of leather boots, untied.

The taller boy with a fang popping out from behind his lips, had a smile on his feminine face, who some have mistaken to be pre-teen girl, had wild silver-gray hair on his head and bright red eyes. He had on the same type of leather boots as the other but were tied up. Around his neck was a tiny black metal chain with a mini scythe dangling off it. He had on a short-sleeved black buttoned-up shirt, opened up to show off his flawless chest and gray denim jeans that were baggy, but cut off at the knees to make them shorts. On his back were two different colored angel wings, the left-wing being black and the right-wing being white.

“Glad to see you all could make it.” Ichirou stood up from the steps and walked down them to be in front of the new arrivals. “Do you two have fun out there? Creating more chaos than needed to be.” Ichirou looked at the two short boys.

The one with angel wings on his back smiled widely showing off his fangs. “I did, I did enjoy it. Demons were being mean to other demons so me and Kek kicked some butt.” He fist-pumped the air.

The one called Kek with the sun-kissed skin rolled his eyes at the behavior of the other. “Of course, Zero would find it entertaining, but I was there to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t cause any problems.”

The angel-winged boy, Zero, looked at Kek with a questioning look on his face. Though, instead of asking a question, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “Yup, he joined in to help me. It was the best fun.” Kek could only roll his eyes again.

Ichirou smirked, Zero may have been older than him, but it was a nice change of pace to have his high energy around. “I’m glad you had fun, but now that we have guards set up around the castle walls, you are going to need to stay inside the castle walls.” Ichirou looked at Zero and Odi. “That means no flying in and out as well. We need to keep an eye out for each other until we can come up with a solution.”

“Does this mean you are taking the throne from Bailie?” Kek asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I warned you before that taking the throne would mean the end to us, but I believe now Bailie's reign of ruling will be the end.”

Odi and Ichirou both shook their heads. “No one is taking up the throne. Bailie needs to spend his time away from it, till we get him back in the right state of mind. Do you understand?” Odi spoke out to everyone. “As much as I love Bailie, he just isn’t the same demon I knew and came to love, but I’m not giving up without a fight.”

Kenickie was the next to shake his head, he spoke in a quiet voice. “Well, as much as I would like to help out, I can’t do anything to help. I’m weaker than you all. I have no special powers to help either.”

“That’s not true. You are very strong in your own way. You have inhuman strength and speed.” Ichirou informed Kenickie. “And you are our friend and you are special to me.”

Kenickie frowned at Ichirou’s words. “Yeah, I’m stronger than any human, but compare me to a demon, I’m nothing. I don’t know why I am here anyway. I need blood to keep up my strength and even then you are the only one who I can feed on, as I can’t feed on anyone else or I lose my human spirit. Seriously…”

Before Kenickie could speak another word, the ground started to shake in the wake of strong demonic power. Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes, knowing just who had woken up. Only a few seconds later and the large stone doors were thrown open to reveal a very angry demon.

Bailie’s demonic leather wings were spread out large and his golden yellow eyes were full of anger. “Who dares to remove me from my throne?” His voice thundered throughout the castle. “It was you! Wasn’t it?” He pointed a claw-like nail in the direction of Ichirou.

Ichirou smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s only fair to assume me as I was the last person you saw. So, yes it was me.” He showed no fear, nor was he scared of Bailie. “You needed to be away from your throne. You were getting weak.”

“Never! I am more powerful than all of you.” Bailie stormed up the way to Ichirou and they both stared at each other, nose to nose. “The next time you decide to take things into your own hands, Prince Ichirou. I will personally see to it that you perish.”

“Yes, my King.” Ichirou resorted back sarcastically. “While you are here, maybe you like to explain why you haven’t done a thing to regain control over your demons?”

“That is my business and none of your business.” Bailie snapped back at Ichirou before he pushed the other aside and climbed up the steps to the throne. Though, before he could take another step to sit on his throne, he was frozen to the spot.

Everyone looked at Bailie then looked back at the short one, Zero, who had his hand outstretched in front of him. He was using his Puppet Mastery on Bailie. Zero wore a menacing smile on his face. “You told us to keep Bailie away from the throne.”

Aoi shook his head. Of course, Zero would do something so stupid, but surprisingly it was working. “Alright, Kek. We need you to chain him down, perhaps to his bed.” He now understood why Ichirou wanted Kek.

“Okay, that's easier said than done. But I may have a better plan.” Kek summoned his parchment book and opened it up to a page. “We could just trap him here, in a cage, but I need some of his blood. It would be easier for all of us to keep an eye on him, rather than keeping him in his room.”

Ichirou rolled that idea around in his head and nodded. “Sure, do that then.” He walked up to Bailie from behind and moved his dark chocolate hair behind his ear. “I was going to enjoy tying you up and making you submit, but this just saved your ass.” He smacked Bailie on the ass cheek as walked over to the throne. Not touching it, but inspecting it with his eyes, Ichirou spoke up. “Kenickie, you read just about every book in the library here. Is there any book that has anything to do with the throne?”

Kenickie ponders in his head for a moment. “I haven’t read every book, but I do recall reading a title called the ‘Creation of the Throne.’ Perhaps that book has answers. I will have to go look for it, but it might take me a while.”

“Yes, that sounds good.” Ichirou turned to look at Kenickie. “Also, any book that may tell the actual history to Hell. The throne may also be mentioned in those as well.”

Kenickie nodded his head and took his leave. After spending more than a year in Hell, Kenickie had Odi to help him learn and understand the demonic language. It took some getting used to, but speaking the language was one thing Kenickie had a hard time doing, but reading it became easier after months of reading. That’s the way he worked at the registry for souls. He could read and write in the language and that's all the skills he needed for it.

* * *

“Let me out of here!” Bailie kept banging himself against the invisible barrier that he was caged into. A spellbinding circle was created with his blood and some chalk, to keep him in and the others out. He first tried to kick at the circle and ruin the spell, but it was burned into the ground around him.

Next, he had tried to open his wings up fully, but they were stopped from going out of the circle. He tried a few other dark art spells on the circle itself, but nothing came of them. He was powerless within the circle and continued to thrash around.

Aoi sat on watch to make sure Bailie didn’t do anything reckless after Kek told him any spell Bailie uses will be nullified. It was meant to be an invisible spell that the one who cast it could spy on anyone. The only downside to it was you couldn’t move or cast any spells from within. Kek tweaked the spell to cage Bailie within and visible.

Kenickie had come back from the library with a stack of books. A few written on the creation of the throne and others with a history of Hell. It was a lot of books and only a few could read the demonic language. Ichirou took a couple and Odi did as well. Together with Kenickie the three of them read through books and tried to make sense of the throne.

As everyone had their jobs to figure things out, Kek and Zero were up by the throne, inspecting it. Kek knew curses and Zero was with him in case he needed to ask about something, as Kek didn’t know the demonic language and Zero did. Though, Zero never really told anyone that, other then Kek.

“As I look at this throne, there is a lot of inscriptions in the stone. Though, none of them do anything. You told me what some of these mean, but there isn’t a pattern either.” Kek sighed. He figured there could be a puzzle with the throne, but none of it made sense.

“Maybe, you are looking at things from the wrong angle.” Zero was laying on his back on the seat of the throne with his legs up the backing. His head hung upside down and he was looking at the room differently.

Kek looked at Zero and shook his head. “As I see it, you're looking at everything upside down.” As Kek wanted to touch the throne to wipe it down, he couldn’t. It seemed only Ichirou and Zero could touch the throne that now belonged to Bailie. Though, if Ichirou touched it, the power Bailie had gained from it would transfer to him instead. Zero could touch the throne and nothing happened.

“No, think about it. If you are going to sit in a chair all day, you are going to want to be comfortable. Yet, if you leave your spot on your chair you are going to want to keep the strength you have from sitting on the chair… But how would you do that?” Zero stretched out his arms.

Kek had to roll Zero’s mumble jumble in his head and see if there was any use from it. It seemed to be pretty much nothing, but Kek got an idea from it. “Zero, remove yourself from the throne. I think you might be on to something.”

Zero let out a giggle. He turned himself into the upright position and stood up. He looked back at the throne. It was covered with red plush, which made that stone seat very comfortable.

“Here, I can’t touch it.” Kek held out a small blade he kept on his belt. “Cut around the edges of the seat and see if anything was written on it or inside.” He looked at Zero and seen an evil glimpse in his bright red eyes.

“Okay!” Zero exclaimed happily and did as he was told. He cut neatly around the red material and passed it to Kek, who looked at it and shook his head. Nothing. Next, Zero carefully picked up the fluff that was inside the seat and handed that to Kek. Again, nothing. The only piece that was left on the seat was a leather patch with red material sewn to it.

Kek sighed in defeat. “Nothing. No inscriptions are written anywhere on the seat. I thought you had a really good theory.” He tossed the fluff over his shoulder and slumped down to sit on the steps. “It looks like there is more to this then I can figure out.” He hung his hand down and looked at his feet.

“There is more to this throne then meets the eye.” Zero attempted to cheer Kek up with his words, but it did not work. So, Zero started to cut the seat-backing off the stone throne. Like he did before, he cut carefully around the edges of the red material and threw it over his shoulder at Kek, who was caught by surprise but still inspected it. Nothing. Next came the fluff being thrown over to Kek. Again, nothing. Now all that was left on the throne was patches of leather, one for the backrest, the other for the seat cover.

“No use.” Kek sighed again as Zero sat beside him and handed his knife back. They sat on the steps of the throne with fluff everywhere around them.

“I found something,” Kenickie spoke a bit too loud for his liking, and turned the book so the others could see what he was talking about. “It says the throne was crafted by Lucifer, himself. His blood was used to keep the throne from decaying. Maybe it’s a blood ritual that Lucifer used that is the curse.”

Ichirou looked towards the throne and saw a disaster. “Really? We can’t turn away from you two for a few moments without you two destroying something.” He couldn’t believe that the two boys managed to rip apart the throne.

“What? We had a pretty good idea, but we came up empty-handed. If we have to fix it, we just need to get the leather off and then put new cushions on it.” Zero pouted, it wasn’t like they meant to create a mess, but they did have a good idea.

“Wait, guys!” Odi stopped anymore conversation from happening as he flipped through one of the books he had read. He found the page he was looking for and turned the book around for the others to see. “This is the first picture of the throne where Lucifer wasn’t sitting in it.”

Everyone looked closely at the picture, but it was Ichirou who found the detail of the throne that wasn’t there. “It has no cushions, meaning they were added after the fact of the throne being made.” Ichirou got up off the floor and walked up to the throne. He reached out to touch the leather patch on the seat, but in doing so, the throne started to change under his fingertips.

With the change came a howl from the side of the throne where Bailie was spellbound to stay. “Damn you! Stop touching my throne!” His anger was clear, but even as his anger grew there was no earth-shaking happening.

Ichirou backed away and the throne changed back to its original appearance. “I guess Zero is the only one who can’t corrupt the throne.” He smirked with a shrug of his shoulders. “Zero, pull the leather off as much as you can.”

Rubbing his hands together and clapping them two times, he reached down on the seat leather and started to pull it up, starting on one edge corner and slowly it ripped off revealing an enchantment circle. Zero tilted his head, not understanding the inscription that was used. It wasn’t written in the demonic language.

Ichirou and Kek both looked at it, but it was Kek who understood the language written on the throne seat. “It is written in Old Persian. It was used over 3000 years ago, but lucky for me I’m over 4000 years old.” He looked at it and read it in his mind, with his lips mouth as he read it to himself. “It’s an inscription to enchant whoever rules over Hell, his mind will see all and he will continue to rule with dark intentions, no matter how pure one's thoughts are.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Ichirou chuckled. “Lucifer himself must have felt that he wasn’t evil enough, so he created this enchantment to make himself an evil ruler. So, when Bailie sat on the throne, his mind became corrupted with evil and blah, blah, blah.” Ichirou spoke as he walked away from the throne towards Bailie. “Now, all we need is someone to heal Bailie’s mind and disenchant the throne. Any ideas?”

Aoi finally got up and looked over at the seat of the throne. Curses were one thing, but enchantments were at a whole different level. “I can’t say that Bailie’s mind can be healed. If it was a curse, I would go and ask Hyde for a favor, but enchantments are spells that are cast to an object or person. Perhaps destroying the throne will reverse the enchantment."

Odi shook his head. “We don’t have the means to destroy the throne, it’s indestructible. Even if we did, the throne was created to seat the Devil himself to be recognized as a ruler. It holds special powers that only the ruler can use or control. If it were to be destroyed all of Hell will fall with it.”

“Well, we don’t have the means to destroy it, but Heaven does.” Ichirou stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his pants and walked back over to the throne steps. “And though I have talked with Heaven’s council members, it would indeed destroy the realm in which Hell resides in. I have thought it over and talked it out with Heaven’s council members. If war were to start on the plains of Earth, they have every right to destroy the throne.”

“What?” Kenickie looked at Ichirou. “You mean to tell us that your little vacation away from here was spent in Heaven? How was that possible for you? What would happen to us if the throne is destroyed? Where would unfortunate souls go? You must have had a backup plan if that were the case.”

So many questions asked by the curious bloodsucker. Ichirou was surprised Kenickie was being his usual curious self. It had been months since he hounded anyone with multiple questions. “Yes, I went to Heaven. They were all cautious of me at first, but thanks to Hyde being on the council himself, they let me stay and plead my case with them. It took us all three days to discuss what could or should happen when the time arises.”

Aoi stood in front of Ichirou. “I should slap you for being so aloof and going to Heaven without telling anyone, but clearly you had a motive and you went there with a plan of action. So, inform us.” He turned around and sat on the steps of the throne in front of Kek and Zero, who were both already sitting there.

Odi and Kenickie took a seat as well on the throne steps so that everyone was waiting for Ichirou to continue. It made Ichirou smirk in delight to have the attention of the others. “Well, if the chaos here ever got out to Earth realm, that would be when the angels come to destroy the throne. As for the souls and demons of Hell, they will be released to Earth. Now, as for where they would go after I’m not sure. Only those angels that talk to the boss upstairs would know. They would wait for my orders to destroy the throne, but I would be on a timeline. If I don’t inform them in the timeline we have set out, they will assume the throne needs to be destroyed.”

“So, what you are saying souls and demons of Hell will roam Earth and create chaos there?” Aoi asked while shaking his head. “I have seen a world where demons alike walked the Earth and it was not pretty. Of course, that was only in Japan, and they burned the history of demons existing because the world thought the Japanese were crazy. It’s easier to erase something from history than try to get others to accept it.” He reached up and pulled the chopstick like hairpins from his hair and let his cobalt blue hair flow down past his shoulders. “If I remember correctly, my clan in the village I was born and raised in, dealt with demons who walked the Earth. We were a village of ninjas. I didn’t understand it at first because I left and became an assassin, but my village protected demons from finding the Warrior God, who was the man to grant me his powers because his time was short and I needed to protect Zero.”

Zero gasped. “I remember now. I remember the kitsune who I had to kill.” Zero stood up and started patting himself down on his chest and groin area. “Wait, I remember becoming a female. I had to birth a child to pass down my powers to because they were too much for me to handle, but what happened?”

Aoi turned around and looked up at Zero. “Your child was stillborn, it was during the last fight that you got cursed to death and you were in a coma for over a thousand years, before Hyde came and healed you.” He turned around and faced Ichirou. “I’m getting off-topic remembering the past, sorry. What I was going to say, is that demons roaming the Earth would be the worse fate for everyone on Earth because there are no living Gods on Earth to protect the people.”

Odi was looking confused now. His mind was trying to keep up with everything Aoi had said, but there was one question on his mind. “I thought there was only one God. Are you telling me there is more than one God?” He grew up knowing there was a God and a Devil, nothing more, nothing less.

Kek snorted. “Really? You believe there is one man who has created everything around you?” He chuckled to himself lightly before clearing up what made him laugh. “The Egyptians know there is more than one God, and they were Gods who walked the Earth before our time. There are over 2,000 deities.”

Odi looked at Kek with amazement. “I never knew. So where did they all go at the end of their lives?”

Zero sat up and raised his hand, waving it around frantically. “Oh. Oh, I know.” Kek nodded to Zero to continue. “The Gods who walked the Earth vanished in their deaths on Earth, but their souls placed them in realms to regain their bodies and continued to live to watch over their people. Just like demons and angels. Demons who die in another realm, such as Earth, their souls go back to where they came from to be reborn, but their bodies are different and they have no memories of their past though. Only Gods regained their original bodies after their deaths and have their memories.”

Kenickie looked around the throne room and laid his eyes on Bailie, who was sitting in his circle with his eyes closed, not looking impressed. “Wait, was Lucifer a God then? Could he come back and regain his throne?”

Everyone stopped to think this over. It seemed Kenickie brought up a valid point, but no one had the answer. Bailie finally spoke up, after stopping his rage fit and sat down to calm down. “My father, Lucifer, the Devil, was a fallen angel. He seeks to gain the highest standing in Heaven and which he was cast down to Earth and he created the realm of Hell to rule. He is without a doubt probably in Heaven now, being reborn as an angel, since that’s where he was born in the first place. He will have no memories of being the Devil, but he will be watched carefully to not make the same mistakes.”

Ichirou smirked at Bailie’s words as he looked over at the demon. He seemed to be in a meditative state, perhaps a way for him to regain his full strength back. “Yes, now that we have had a history lesson and understand, let us part ways for the evening. Someone want to take first watch over Bailie?”

“I will. After all, I’m not much use for anything else.” Kenickie sighed and it seemed he was back to his depressing self, but no one questioned it.

“Good, and Odi, you can take the next shift after you get some rest,” Ichirou told the winged demon he was next to take watch. “I have some important business to take care of, so I will be back.”

Aoi stood up and stretched out his muscles from sitting on the steps. “You mean you are going to Heaven and discussing what you know now and see if there is a solution to our problem.” He let out a yawn as he walked passed Ichirou.

“You read my mind,” Ichirou smirked and softly chuckled as everyone left the throne but Kenickie and Bailie.


	3. Chapter 3

The portal to Heaven was lost when Hyde and Max returned to Heaven, but Ichirou was given a device from Max to go to Heaven whenever he pleased. He couldn’t turn it down, as the portal was a useful device and helped out in more ways than one, but Ichirou also wanted to see his friends.

Using the device summoned a portal and it sent Ichirou to the council members chambers. There he stood in front of seven of the council members, one being Hyde. Of course, there was no way to give a heads up either.

Standing in the middle of the room, Ichirou was surrounded by three armored angels, equipped with spears, ready to attack. “Whoa there, fellas. I’m harmless.” Ichirou raised his hands with a smirk on his face.

The head of the council was in the center of the council table. “What did we do to have you grace us with your presences, Prince Ichirou?” The elderly man seemed annoyed at Ichirou interruption, but clearly, it had to be important for him to be here.

“Well, I got some news, but I also seek knowledge.” Ichirou stared at one of the spears pointed at his face and with a finger, he slowly pushed the spear out of his face with his other hand still up.

The council member to the left of the elder man was an elder woman. “You may stand down men. Ichirou poses no threat to us.” The three armored angels backed away from Ichirou and stood back at their positions, one behind Ichirou, and the other two on either side of him in this small room.

“Thank you,” Ichirou smirked and placed his hands in his pockets on his pants. This way he wouldn’t be accused of something physically. “As of right now, we have King Bailie imprisonment in a spellbinding circle, one that he cannot escape. We still have chaos in the city surrounding the castle. Let me think.” Ichirou paused for a moment trying to find the right words. “Oh, yes. We found out that the throne is enchanted to enchant the ruler to rule with a strong hand. With evil intentions.”

“So, King Bailie is under an enchantment? You figured that was the issue last time you were here, I guess you understand your friend after all.” The head council member said gruffly. “I will have to apologize for my behavior last time.”

Ichirou shook his head. “Don’t worry. I didn’t take that to heart.” This earned him a cough coming from Hyde, a sign Ichirou spoke wrongly to the member. “Oh, I mean, I accept your apology, sir.” And Ichirou gave a half bow to the elderly angel.

One of the younger female angels at the table looked across from where she sat at the crest shaped table, looking at Hyde. “For a council member that just joined our ranks, you seem to have a way of keeping your demon friends in line, but your manners didn’t rub off on them.”

“If I remember correctly, you and I joined at the same time.” Hyde smiled sweetly to her with no poor intentions in his words. “And as for manners, Prince Ichirou does have manners. He just has a free spirit and words nor actions hurt him. Though I know he can be rude at times, I wouldn’t hide that fact.”

The young angel was about to speak again, but the elderly woman interrupted her. “Sorry, but this is no time to be discussing Ichirou’s behavior. Most of us will agree that he has shown a great amount of trust and honesty here, more than I can say for most demons. So if he slips up and Hyde wishes to help him correct himself, then it’s allowed. We are here to help.”

The head councilman gestured to Ichirou to continue. “Ah, yes. Thank you. As we talked about last time, destroying the throne, would mean Hell vanishing with it. Sending demons and damned souls to the Earth plains.” Ichirou hummed to himself. “I was wondering if there is a way to destroy the enchantment or the throne, but still have a throne created in its place. Because that throne makes all demons know who is the ruler and helps the ruler watch over his people from his throne seat.”

“Well, we have the tools to destroy the throne, but as I see it you want the enchantment gone mostly, before destroying the throne. I can speak for everyone here that we do not wish to see demons in the Earth realm, creating chaos.” The elder man looked around and all the council members nodded their heads in agreement.

There was a moment of pause. Ichirou could tell he shouldn’t speak. He had seen those looks on their faces before. They were talking to the man upstairs, their boss, their God. Ichirou turned his head toward one of the armored angels and smirked at him. He didn’t get a reaction out of him. Well, the silence wasn’t helping Ichirou.

“Yes, I see.” The elder council member spoke. “Prince Ichirou, as the enchantment was written in stone, it cannot be disenchanted. I’m sure if you give us time, we will be able to come up with a solution for you and your people.”

Shaking his head, Ichirou spoke with a chuckle in his voice. “Perhaps you don’t understand, we don’t have the time. I’m not sure how strong Kek’s spellbinding circle is and if King Bailie gathers enough strength, he might be able to break through it. I need to a replacement throne and Bailie healed of this enchantment.”

Silence hit the room once again. Ichirou was growing impatient but didn’t show it on his person. He started slapping his hands against his thighs as they stayed in his pockets. Then he started clicking his tongue and humming to himself. With that, he started bobbing his head to whatever music he was trying to make in his head.

Then once against he heard Hyde cough and clear his throat. Ichirou stood up straight, waiting for the verdict. He was already coming up with a plan in his head if there was nothing they could do.

“Well, it seems the throne issue is bigger than anyone thought. Because Lucifer used his blood to create the throne, and it was Lucifer who created the realm of Hell to rule, you would need Lucifer himself, or a blood heir of Lucifer’s to create another throne before destroying the one that is there.” The elder angel woman spoke. “As for healing King Bailie, the throne has to be destroyed for the enchantment to leave him.”

Ichirou thought this over, before asking his next questions carefully. “So, King Bailie is under a spell. He is the only one who is heir to the throne after Lucifer. How would we create a throne of Bailie’s blood? And what about me? I could sit on the throne and rule over Hell, because of my royal bloodline.”

“Good questions, Prince Ichirou,” Hyde tells Ichirou with a smile before it seemed it was going to be another silent wait.

Though, the elder angel man spoke after a few seconds. “Prince Ichirou, you may leave the chambers. Though, do not wander too far from the building.” With that the angel became quiet.

It wouldn’t be the first time Ichirou was told to leave the chambers and not travel too far from the building. He turned to take his leave with the armored angel who was behind him, opened the door for him to leave.

Ichirou knew he couldn’t walk away too far and knew he could at least go outside and sit on the steps, he had done it before. As he walked towards the exit, a body of another bumped into him, and the boy fell to the ground on his behind. “Oh, I am terribly sorry,” Ichirou spoke before reaching out a hand. Smirking, he realized who it was in front of him by the two white strips of hair on a head of onyx black hair.

“Ichirou?” Pale yellow eyes looked up at dark red ones. Max smirk with pride as he jumped up and gave Ichirou a quick hug. “Oh, man. You don’t know how boring it gets waiting for Hyde to get out of the chambers.”

Ichirou chuckled. “Well, I believe it’s just as boring waiting for the council to get an answer for you from the man upstairs.” He started back walking towards the exit. “Would you like to sit with me outside? It’s getting stuffy.”

“Sure, man.” Max followed Ichirou out of the building, and both of them took a seat on the steps away from any traffic of others going in and out of the building. “It’s so boring here when the only thing I can do is follow Hyde around like a lost puppy dog. It’s taking away from my pride as a man.”

“Why can’t you go off and do your own thing?” Ichirou asked Max. His last visit was short with the fallen angel, so now was the perfect time to catch up before he had to go back to the chambers.

“I’m not trusted. Even after they took away all of my powers.” Max shows Ichirou his left hand, which once had a red orb embedded in it. “Powerless and feared. I can’t even walk around with my wings out. It scares the children. They only come out if I have to use them to fly elsewhere.”

“Probably doesn’t help that they make you wear a black robe instead of a white one.” Ichirou pulled at the sleeve of Max’s robe. “But at least you and Hyde are housed together now and can have your alone time with each other, that must help build your pride.”

Shaking his head, Max slumped forward and covered his face with his hands. “That’s the other half of my problems. No intimacy. Hyde and I share a house and have one bedroom, but two separate beds. With Heaven’s Laws, you cannot indulge yourself in any intimate actions. Only small kisses and short hugs are acceptable.”

Ichirou’s eyes got a little wider. He could not believe this, he would probably go mad without intimacy. Then again, it had been a month for him as he had sworn off anything to be loyal to Kenickie. He had Bailie’s rage to help him keep his mind busy. “So, no intimacy, but how do angels have off-springs?”

Max raised a brow at Ichirou, how did he not figure it out. “Angels are born from what is called Holy Eggs. There is a nursery that stores the eggs until they hatch. It can hold hundreds of eggs but only ten are incubated to be hatched. Unless it’s a war and angels die outside of Heaven’s Gates, then the nursery fills up completely and incubation grows.”

“How big are these eggs?” Ichirou wondered. “Where do the babies go after they are hatched?”

Letting out a sigh, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, Max started explaining to Ichirou. “The eggs are the same size as a pregnant human’s belly. Usually, a couple will adopt an infant to raise as their own, but they can only adopt one. Those that don’t get adopted are sent to what is like an orphanage and are raised by many mother hens. I mean, caregivers. Angels that are adopted have a better chance at learning and growing into a strong angel because they get one on one time with two strong parent figures. As for the others, they are raised together and brought up together, and they are only as strong as their weakest angel. Which gives the other young angels a chance to guide the weakest angel and help build their strengths, as well.”

Ichirou couldn’t believe the way Heaven’s Law was and how it was like to be raised in Heaven. He kind of felt bad that Aoi had to raise him on his own without help, and the trouble he caused for Aoi. He was going to have to thank Aoi for putting up with him. If there was a chance Ichirou had to live with other children, he would have surely killed them all.

“Prince Ichirou, you are being summoned to the chambers.” Looking behind him, Ichirou recognized that it was one of the armored angels who has come for him. “And Max, you are being summoned too.” The armored angel turned around to take his leave, not waiting for Ichirou or Max to get up, but they did and they followed the armored angel into the building and to the chambers.

Once in the chambers, Ichirou stuffed his hands into his pockets and stood in the middle of the room. Max stood by his side with his hands at his sides and his back straight. Ichirou snorted to himself softly, seeing Max stand at attention. Never would he have pictured Max acting like a little soldier.

“Max, Fallen by Grace, it has come to our attention that your presence here in Heaven has disrupted many members of our community.” The head councilman spoke gruffly. “You are not being punished as you have done nothing wrong to God’s children. God has decided that bringing you here would have changed the minds of others, but instead, it has put fear in their eyes, so you are being asked that you leave the City of Angels, and Heaven.”

Max’s eyes widen at this news. “You can’t, he can’t. I belong here, by my mate’s side.” He looked in the direction of Hyde with pleading eyes, but Hyde looked down at the table before him with sadness in his eyes.

“Since you were accepted in Heaven, your um, mating bond has been erased. Though, you wouldn’t have known as intimacy is forbidden here. As much as God himself and some of us at this table wished it worked out for the better, that was not the case. You are being asked to leave, but if you refuse, banishment will be the next thing. As Hyde is apart of this council, he cannot go with you this time. He has sworn an oath to God.”

All this news was starting to bring tears to both Max’s and Hyde’s faces. It seemed like it was a story of Romeo and Juliet all over again. Two lovers, that were so different and so much in love, but were ripped away from another and only ending their lives would bring them together once again. Well, maybe Ichirou had the wrong idea in mind, but it was close enough to him.

Max’s hands turned into fists as he stared up hard at the council with narrowed pale yellow eyes. “You all took away my powers, blessed me in holy water, just so I could be with the one that I love. Now, you go and rip him away from me and ask me to leave because I put fear into your people’s eyes. I’m damned if I do and I’m damned if I don’t.”

The elderly female angel shook her head. “We did not take your powers away. They lay dormant within you. When you hatched, your powers were too great to keep within your small body, an enchantment was laid on an orb and blessed to your hand. The reason you do not realize your powers still exist is that you are used to feeling them all bottled up in your hand. Blessing you in holy water was to cleanse your body of sin and make you pure again. It was also an act we performed to see if you would become one of us and not a fallen angel. We were mistaken and apologize for making you pure once again.”

Max didn’t know how much more bad news he was going to receive, and if he could handle it. If he knew he had his powers all along, he would have strengthened himself to use them at this very moment. Though, what good would it do to cause such trouble? He felt weak, and there was nothing he could do about it. “I will take my leave to Earth realm then.” He turned around ready to leave the room, but the armored angel by the door stopped him.

“Oh, Max, we aren’t sending you to Earth realm. We will be assigning you, your first and last mission for the council. You will be traveling with Prince Ichirou to Hell. A mission like this is something unheard of. We were discussing sending an archangel with Prince Ichirou, but Hyde still holds a lot of trust for you and has convinced most of us to let you do the work of an archangel.” The head elder angel spoke in a gruff tone to Max, his eyes only averted to the young female angel sitting cross from Hyde.

This gesture was not unseen by Ichirou, as a smirk came upon his lips. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue brushed out on his upper lip for a moment. “Yes, Max will accept this mission.” He spoke before Max could say a word, and it ended up with Max standing beside Ichirou looking at him, with anger. “Trust me, whatever mission they give to you, they hold you in higher light with an archangel. It’s an honor, Max.”

As Max wanted to argue that it would mistake to give him the mission, he kind of understood what Ichirou said. Most of all, Hyde still held him in higher light enough to get the council to agree that Max should do the mission. Now, just what did the mission entitle?

With no more words spoken, the elder female angel finally spoke. “Prince Ichirou, this is difficult for us to arrange, but God himself said it would be for the best. We will give you the means to destroy the throne that holds the enchantment, but before you do away with that we will give you something that will be needed to create another.”

Like magic, a book appeared in front of Ichirou surrounded by golden light, Ichirou held out his hands to catch the book before it dropped. “This book is the knowledge you need to create the throne. Everything highlighted in red words is the exact spells that helped Lucifer create the throne. We are giving you the only copy of this book and we expect that you return it. That also means an angel with knowledge of dark arts spells will have to help you perform the ritual. That is where Max will come in handy for you.”

“What of the blood needed to do the ritual?” Ichirou didn’t even glance at the pages in the book. There was no need for it, as long as what they said was true. Seriously, would angels who have to do their boss’ bidding lie to him? He was sure they wouldn’t.

“That is where Max’s mission will begin.” The head elderly angel coughed a bit. “Bring in the egg.” Everyone looked to the side where another door appeared and an angel nurse rolled in a cart with a big white egg on it, but this egg seemed to be pouring of black mist. “This is Lucifer’s Holy Egg. It has the blood you need for the ritual. It saddens us that we will not be able to see the child hatch and see what kind of angel he will become, but if you are to break the egg open and kill the infant that resides within in Hell, Lucifer’s soul will come back to be reborn.”

The elder female angel spoke again after. “Though, Max has to carry the Holy Egg through the passage between Heaven and Hell. It cannot be simply passed through a portal, it will damage the egg. It will also be Max’s hands to gather the blood from the infant. The blood can’t be tainted by a demon.”

That sounded like an easy job, but Max’s breathing became heavy as if he was trying to calm himself down from becoming a nervous wreck. Ichirou smirked. “I have one question. As the soul of Lucifer won’t be born in Heaven and forced to be born before time, wouldn’t that mean the soul would be reborn in Hell, and not Heaven?”

Whispering started among the council members before the young female angel spoke. “Since the soul and egg were created in Heaven, it will return to Heaven, Prince Ichirou. It’s not a mystery to figure out.” She had tried to act sweetly, but Ichirou could hear the venom tone in her voice.

“It was simply a question. I was going to ask if my friend could eat the soul of Lucifer to save us all the trouble of dealing with another Lucifer. Yes, King Bailie is the only bloodline to Lucifer, and that’s where it ends unless King Bailie has an heir.” Ichirou smirked. He was thinking of Zero and wondered if Lucifer held any power and Zero could benefit from it, but he shouldn’t push his luck.

Once again, whispering among the council members began again, and they even paused for a moment. The boss upstairs wanted to have input in this conversation as well, it seemed. Now, it was Hyde that addressed the two in the center of the room. “It has come to our attention that if Lucifer was reborn again here, there is no stopping him from being corrupted again. The black mist around Lucifer’s Holy Egg is a sign that the soul within is tainted. As I know Zero, it is wise that if Zero eats Lucifer’s soul and something seems amiss, you bring him as soon as possible to be healed.”

Ichirou nodded his head. “Will do if we find that he has become tainted himself. Thank you for your time and sorry to have barged in like this.” Ichirou gave a deep bow and Max followed suit to show them respect.

“I know this is hard for both Max and Hyde, but we will allow them to say their goodbyes to each other. Remember, it is not forever, Max. You just can’t live in Heaven anymore. You can still visit when it is convenient for you both.” The elderly female angel smiled at Max, who mumbled his thanks. “Now, Hyde, you are dismissed to lead Max and Ichirou with the egg to the passage. Max, you have to guard that egg with your life till you are through the passage. We will allow Ichirou to travel with you for protection. We do not wish for any danger to come to the egg before it has reached Hell.”

Hyde stood up from his spot and came down the stairs beside the table and smiled at both Ichirou and Max. “Now, I will show you both to the passage.” Before anyone could stop him, Max rushed over to Hyde and grabbed Hyde in a hug and placed his lips on Hyde’s. Everyone was shocked by it, but even the council members didn’t dare break it up. It was a long kiss and hug, clearly against Heaven’s Law.

All except one council member, the young female angel. “Max, you may not be a resident of Heaven, but we hope you will still respect our law.”

Hyde pulled away from Max and looked over at the young female angel with tears running down his face. “It’s clear you will never know how to love another or feel their love for you. It is sad really. All you will know is the love of God, but not the physical or emotional love of lovers like Max and I have experienced together.”

Some of the other council members nodded their heads as if they understood what Hyde was talking about. Then again, they have had assignments on Earth and seen the way humans loved each other, it was no different with Max and Hyde.

“That is fine. Hyde and Max had shared a moment, but now it is time for them to leave. Hyde, do not take too long. We do have other business to discuss.” The elderly female angel told him. Hyde nodded his head and lead Ichirou and Max out of the room, but not before Max grabbed the Holy Egg they would need in Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where is he? He should have been back hours ago.” Moaned out Zero, who was getting tired of waiting on Ichirou to return. It had been over a day and everyone had been taking turns watching over Bailie. Except for Aoi, because he was called away to deal with the guards.

“Maybe somethings come up. Such as not giving Ichirou the answers he needs, or perhaps they have imprisoned Ichirou in a cell.” Kek was throwing out ideas that seemed to put Zero in an uneasy mood.

“We should go storm the gates of Heaven and demand they release Ichirou then. Or we sneak in, get him out and escape.” Zero told Kek, who just kept shaking his head. “Then what if we-”

“That’s enough, Zero. Kek was just pulling your leg.” Kenickie interrupted Zero. “If I know Ichirou, he has a plan and if all goes according to his plan, he will return with good news. Ichirou isn’t one to stand down till he gets what he wants. Even if it means sucking cock for a favor.”

Odi looked over at Kenickie, something didn’t seem right the way he spoke those words. As if he was annoyed or something. “What’s gotten into you? You would never speak about Ichirou in that way. He has done nothing but been patient with you lately.”

Kenickie rolls his eyes. “That’s what he wants you to believe.” Kenickie got up and stood over to where Bailie was being kept. “He has been kind of ignoring me. This has been a relief for me, but it’s like he doesn’t care anymore and only cares about keeping order in Hell."

“You got it all wrong,” Odi exclaimed to Kenickie, his wings seemed to shiver a bit at his outburst. “Ichirou promised to not bother you anymore because he was getting tired of being rejected. I could see it in his eyes. Which, why am I explaining this again to you. Ichirou loves you, but he won’t say it till the feelings are returned.”

“Love? Like Ichirou knows what love is. He’s just a sex fiend who has had sex with everyone here but me.” Kenickie mumbles as Bailie stands up in front of him.

“Maybe you should tell Ichirou what’s really going on,” Bailie smirked devilishly at Kenickie as if he knew something about the bloodsucker. “It is you who has been unfaithful, after all.” At those words, he started to laugh with a demonic tone and Kenickie’s eyes widen and he backed away. Bailie rammed his head into the invisible wall, which started to crackle under pressure, so he did it again.

“Shit, he’s going to get out.” Kek stood up from the throne steps and walked over to the spell circle which kept Bailie inside and he started to chant words that the others didn’t understand. The words repeated again and again. Bailie continued to smash his fist against the barrier, trying to break it.

Odi summoned two large swords with his demonic powers, ready and waiting. He knew he wasn’t strong enough against Bailie, but he would try and hold him off. Zero smiled with an evil gleam in his eyes as he stood up and summoned his scythe from the small scythe on his necklace, ready for anything.

Kenickie looked between the two who were ready for Bailie to break free and he dashed out of the room as fast as he could go. He hoped Aoi would at least come and try to stop Bailie as well. Aoi was blessed with Warrior God's powers, so he should have the strength to keep Bailie at bay.

Running out of the castle, Aoi was nowhere to be found, but loud noises were coming from the Gates of Hell, and Kenickie tried to listen to the voices. It sounded like a riot had broken out near the entrance, and that is where most of the guards were and Aoi to keep the riot under control. Listening hard as he could he heard Ichirou’s name in the crowd.

Kenickie’s brown eyes opened up wide, realizing Ichirou was back. Just in time too. With his vampire speed, Kenickie dashed through the crowd and straight in front of Ichirou. He didn’t stop to understand what was going on. “Ichirou. Bailie is-”

The ground started to shake around them. Buildings that were standing on their last leg finally crumbled to the ground. The air and atmosphere shifted to what felt like some sinister was happening, which in this case it did. Up at the castle, a fog of purple smoke was spilling out from the rooftop, windows, and doors.

Everyone around them paused to watch what was happening at the castle and trying to keep their balance with the ground shaking. “Kenickie, what is going on?” Ichirou gritted his teeth, trying to keep Max upright behind him, without touching the egg.

“Bailie… H-he’s broken free. What are we g-going to do? Odi and Zero are r-ready to fight him and Kek-” Kenickie tried to stutter out his words, but he was interrupted by Ichirou.

“Aoi, protect Max. Get him as close to the castle as possible. Kenickie, I’m going to need you to protect Max as well. He is holding a very delicate egg, but we are not to touch it, except Max. Help guide Max to the castle as Aoi keeps everyone at bay.” Ichirou had grabbed on to Kenickie’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes to make sure he was understanding what Ichirou was telling him.

Kenickie nodded his head and Ichirou dashed out of sight as fast as his vampire speed could take him. This is when Kenickie realized Max was standing behind Ichirou this whole time, but one couldn’t tell if it was Max or not, as Max had his black wings surrounding his body for protection.

“Max! It’s me Kenickie! How can I guide you?” Kenickie wasn’t sure if Max could hear him or even see him. Aoi was busy pushing away the demons who finally snapped out of it and were trying to get to Max.

“Kenickie, just grab a hand full of my feathers and guide me. Just don’t pull on them too hard, and follow Aoi.” Max knew what Ichirou was doing before. Hell, Ichirou had been with him, protecting him on his own through the passageway. This would have been a cakewalk for Ichirou and Max, but the situation got worse once they entered Hell and the demons wanted the egg that Max held. Max didn’t know if it was because the egg was harvesting Lucifer, or that the egg was a sign of a newborn angel. He didn’t want to know and just wanted out of this mess.

Doing as he was told, Kenickie helped guide Max as Aoi pushed with his men through the crowd, getting themselves slowly closer to the castle, while trying to stay on their own two feet as the ground shook.

* * *

“Ah!” Odi screamed in pain after trying to block an attack from Bailie. Bailie’s claw-like nails sliced through one of Odi’s leather wings. His wings were usually stronger and tougher than this, but somehow Bailie was able to slice through his wings with no problem, even when Odi tried to slice Bailie’s wings with his swords.

Odi’s wings were torn in different spots, some small, some large. Though, hurting his mate didn’t affect Bailie in the slightest, as he kept on blocking Odi’s attacks. It was Zero who was having the most fun.

Zero’s giggles and laughter rang throughout the room, as he kept jumping away from Bailie’s attacks, but landing his own. Though his attacks with his scythe should have been deadly and even put Bailie in rough shape, that was not the case. It seemed Bailie’s body was faster at regenerating.

Bailie was growling in his attacks, trying to get close to the throne, but Odi kept Bailie back. He was growing madder as time went on. He was trying to slice at the two with his claw-like nails, trying to fight. But the madder he got, the more he was swinging just to hit something, and that something was usually Odi’s wings.

Ichirou had finally appeared, but no one noticed him. He quickly scanned the room and saw Kek was sitting on the floor watching the battle while cradling his arm. He makes his movements fast and appeared behind Kek. “What happened? Why is Bailie out?”

Kek jumped in surprised at Ichirou’s voice but didn’t turn away from the battle in front of him as Zero made another attack with his scythe going through Bailie’s shoulder. “He got strong enough to break the spell. I tried to strengthen the spell, but I didn’t have enough time as Bailie kept damaging it. He broke my arm when he finally got free, and Odi and Zero have been trying to keep him away from the throne.”

“Fuck, I have spent hours trying to protect Max through a passageway from Heaven to here. I don’t think I have the strength to face Bailie right now.” Ichirou fist his hands, wishing he had gotten here soon, but time passed differently in the passageway than here.

“Ichirou, take some of my blood to build your strength,” Kek revealed his neck to Ichirou. “You are weak in this state, you must have lost some blood on the way here.” Kek decided to skip trying to figure out why Ichirou had to protect Max and why they had to take the passageway.

“I’m sorry if you get weak and pass out, but I promise to not drain you.” Ichirou grabbed onto Kek’s shoulders gently as his fangs extended and he sunk them into Kek’s exposed neck. He would have never taken from Kek, but the boy offered, and Kek trusted Ichirou.

Taking what he could from Kek, Ichirou closed up the wound and with a drowsy Kek in his arms, he placed him by the wall. “Th-thanks. I wouldn’t have been able to move.” All Kek managed to say before passing out.

Standing up tall, Ichirou cracked his neck from one side to the other. Rolled his shoulders a few times to feel his strength returning. He didn’t know if it would be enough strength, but now he was on a mission to get Bailie to surrender or knock him out somehow. He dashed fast from his spot and before anyone could see him, he had rammed Bailie into the wall on the other side of the throne.

Both Zero and Odi smiled, seeing it was Ichirou who had appeared. Odi dropped his swords which disappeared out of sight and he fell to one knee. His wings ached and were a mess of scratches. He wanted to help Ichirou, but his body couldn’t take it anymore. “Zero, go help Ichirou in any way that you can. I know it’s hard to attack Bailie, but you are the fastest fighter I have seen in a long time to dodge that many attacks. I’ll go keep watch on Kek, who looks like he is out of it.”

Zero turned back to see that Kek was passed out by the wall, but he was still alive. “I just hope Ichirou got the strength he needed from Kek.” He looked at Kek with a hint of sadness in his bright red eyes, but he knew Ichirou wouldn’t have harmed Kek unless Kek wanted him to.

It was a battle between Bailie and Ichirou, equal in strength, matching each other blow for blow. As Zero joined in, Ichirou was just glad that Bailie’s mind was getting overwhelmed fighting them both, instead of being focused on one of them. This wasn’t Bailie’s true nature at all. Bailie would have taken them both on, fighting headstrong, but this side of Bailie was different. He was just trying to hit whoever he could wildly.

Bailie landed a punch to Ichirou’s face, but Ichirou was ready with an uppercut with his right hand. This made Bailie stumble back a bit. Zero used his scythe to slice across Bailie’s back, which ripped the remainder of Bailie’s shirt off his torso. The swing had sliced through both wings as well.

Bailie hissed in pain as he turned around to face Zero and attack, but his swings were missing Zero altogether. Ichirou kicked Bailie hard in the back, which pushed him closer to Zero, but Zero jumped away before Bailie could touch him. As Bailie turned to face Ichirou, Ichirou was ready with another fist to Bailie’s face.

Though Ichirou had the upper hand, he wasn’t getting exhausted as fast as Bailie and Zero were. It was clear Bailie saved up his strength to break free from the spellbinding circle but didn’t expect to be fighting against someone in equal strength. That meant Odi and Zero had done their job wearing down Bailie.

The ground shook less and less, Bailie’s movements started to slow down greatly. Even as Zero landed a deadly attack on Bailie, his body wasn’t healing fast enough. Zero must have seen this and to stop himself from using deadly force to Bailie, he had swapped his scythe into a sickle and chain.

Using the sickle to slash at Bailie’s body and wings, Zero was waiting for the right opportunity to chain Bailie’s feet. When Ichirou managed to get Bailie in a grappling stance and push him back with ease, Zero spun the chain around Bailie’s legs and pulled, making the chain tighten up and trip Bailie to the ground.

Ichirou saw his opening and jumped on top of Bailie, pinning his arms down with his knees and got Bailie in a chokehold with his hands. He had made Bailie pass out once before with a chokehold, he just hoped he could do it again.

What felt like minutes was only seconds before Bailie’s struggles became still. Ichirou still kept his hands around Bailie’s neck a little longer, just to be sure, feeling out his pulse. When Ichirou was satisfied with the slow beat of Bailie’s heart, he climbed off of Bailie’s body.

“Don’t let him go just yet, Zero.” Ichirou looked down at Bailie before turning to Zero. “Thank you for having my back. I wasn’t sure if I could tire him out as fast as we did working together.” He patted Zero on the shoulder before looking over at Odi and Kek. “Odi, can you stand up yet? Come keep an eye on Bailie with Zero. If you can tie up Bailie’s arms with something. I have to go check on another outside.”

Odi nodded his head, and summoned a sickle and chain much like Zero’s and used that to keep Bailie chained up. “I’m glad Ichirou showed up in the nick of time, but what is it he was doing before he got here?” Odi questioned as he and Zero both looking towards the exit of the throne room.

“Whatever it is, it must be important. He did come back from Heaven and it might be good news for us.” Zero shrugged his shoulders before looking back at an unconscious Bailie with a grin. “Oh, the things I could do to him if only I had a marker on hand.”

With an eyebrow raised, Odi looked at Zero’s grinning face. “I don’t even want to know what you would do to him with a marker.” He lightly chuckled as Zero laughed at his idea.


	5. Chapter 5

“You guys made it!” Ichirou stood in front of Aoi, Max, and Kenickie as they passed through the castle gates. Aoi’s guards were still behind them holding back demons.

“Well, it got easier to move as the ground shaken less and less,” Kenickie told Ichirou, as he let go of Max’s feathers and walked up to Ichirou. “I hope you have a plan, this is getting out of hand quickly.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t worry. I have a plan that should work.” Ichirou said as he tried to reach out to Kenickie, but the bloodsucker avoids Ichirou’s touch. This pained Ichirou more, but he didn’t have time to deal with Kenickie, as he looked over at Aoi and Max, who now let his wings open. He was holding the egg closely to his body and the book they needed for the ritual was hanging from Max’s robe belt. “Aoi, you should join us in the throne room, once you and your men are settled behind the walls. It seems your men have done an excellent job holding everyone back.”

Aoi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but it was more of a trouble with you gone. Something about this egg calls to the demons, even my men. At least I was able to keep my men focused on protecting the egg.” He sounded stressed. With Ichirou around, his men backed away from the egg and tried to protect Max, but when he left a few of them tried to turn around and get Max, but Aoi at least set them straight.

“I’m glad you all made it, at least.” Ichirou turned on his heels and headed back. “We don’t have much time, Bailie broke free and now Zero and Odi have him tied down, but who knows how long till Bailie wakes up. Kek is passed out, so there is no one to bind Bailie again. We must work fast.”

Kenickie and Max both followed Ichirou into the castle. Kenickie looked sad as he took one last look behind himself to the city. “Ichirou, I’m going to help Aoi out. Go without me.” With that, Kenickie headed back the way they came. Ichirou didn’t stop him and continued to lead Max into the castle.

Once they had made it back to the throne room, Zero’s face lit up. He passed his sickle to Odi and ran over to Ichirou and Max, but before he could even reach Max, Ichirou grabbed Zero’s shirt and pulled him away. “What? I can’t hug my friend now?” Zero complained.

Ichirou shook his head. “Not when he is carrying that egg. No one other than Max can touch that egg, or it will corrupt everything.” He looked at Zero in his bright red eyes with his dark red ones. Zero nodded his head fast like understanding Ichirou’s words.

The sound of metal hitting the floor turned everyone’s attention to Odi. His weapon was gone from sight, but Zero’s sickle now laid on the floor. Zero ran over to Odi and picked up his sickle from the ground and made sure the chain was still tight around Bailie’s legs.

Odi looked to be under a spell as he started to shuffle towards Max. Ichirou growled and punched Odi in the face. “Get some control!” He yelled at Odi who was on the ground rubbing his sore jaw.

“What the hell, Ichirou! Why did you go and hit me?” Odi looked up at Ichirou and then his right eye settled on Max. “What is Max doing with that egg?” Then Odi realized his own words. “What is Max doing here?” He was shocked to see the fallen angel in Hell once again.

“Long story, but we need this egg to fix Hell.” Max shifted the egg in his arms. He was getting tired of carrying the egg, but if he put it down he was afraid of breaking it. It wasn’t surprising that everyone was shocked Max was back in Hell, he left them to be with Hyde in Heaven. Which he was still upset about the turn of events. Max put his wings away. “Can someone help me get my robe off?” He looked at Ichirou mostly.

“Sure.” Ichirou walked over to Max and as Max lifted his arms, Ichirou made sure to not touch the egg as he undid Max’s robe. One arm at a time, they both worked to get Max’s robe off, till Max stood there in just a loincloth. Zero and Odi both blushed at seeing Max’s tone body in nothing but a loincloth.

“Pull my robe on the floor so I can place the egg on it. That way the egg won’t touch anything impure.” It was clear Max was getting tired of holding the egg now and Ichirou placed the robe on the floor and made a circular nest like for the egg to rest in and Max put the egg down.

Ichirou had the book that was needed for the ritual and finally opened it up and started skimming through the pages. Of course, the ritual was in pieces to be performed. One page explained what was needed to be used, and a few pages later was another page needing more material objects, and then scattered through the book was words needed to be recited. It was clear they were going to need to combine all the red text onto one page to make sense of this ritual.

Zero giggled a bit. “I’m going to find Max some clothes to wear. He looks like he needs something to cover up that cute little behind of his.” Before Max could get mad at Zero for saying something so rude about his behind, the demon/angel hybrid was gone. Odi didn’t even get a chance to see Zero disappear because he was so sneaky and fast.

“Max, we are going to need to write this ritual out somehow, because it’s all jumbled up. You have to read and use the materials from page 10, then you have to make sure items on page 60 are used as well, but you have to recite the words on page 27 as you add the mixture. There are more steps to this ritual then I can count and it’s not easy to keep up with it.” Ichirou grumbled as he was trying to figure it out. The book didn’t actually have page numbers, but Ichirou was just emphasizing.

Max shook his head. “We can’t write the ritual out. That’s like making a copy of the book, and the council would not approve of that. I will just have to read out the steps myself to memorize the whole ritual and make sure we have all the ingredients we need.”

Odi starts to focus on the egg once again. It’s felt like it was calling to him, calling to him to protect the egg from harm. He inched closer to the egg, but Ichirou noticed what was going on and stood in front of Odi. “The egg, it’s calling to me. I need to help it.”

“No, Odi. The egg itself is holding Lucifer as he waits to be reborn again into this world. The reason you are drawn to it is that Lucifer needs your touch to drain your body of life. All demons are drawn to it, but if you were to touch the egg, it would become impure and the ritual won’t work. Only I can tough the egg.” Max informs Odi of the egg and that they needed it.

“How come Ichirou isn’t being affected by the egg?” Odi looks at Ichirou who is in front of him.

Smirking, Ichirou poked the end of Odi’s nose with his finger. “It’s because I am stronger than Lucifer right now. I was starting to slip at the end of our journey, but I was distracted by protecting the egg in a different means. I had to keep reminding myself the only way to protect the egg was for Max to carry the egg. I could have easily have taken the egg from Max, but I knew that would have ruined everything.”

Odi looked over Ichirou’s shoulder and let out a sigh. He knew he shouldn’t touch the egg, but something in him wanted to. But then he remembers Bailie, his mate. If the ritual was to make Bailie better, then Odi needed to gather all of his willpower to stop himself from being drawn to the egg.

“There is still a question I want to know.” Odi looked at Ichirou with his golden-yellow eye. “Have you found out what you needed to help Bailie?”

“Yes. That is why Max is here. We have to do this ritual to create another throne. Once we have created another throne, we need to destroy the old throne. That would release Bailie from the enchantment he is under.” Ichirou informed Odi. “I wish we could destroy the old throne first to release Bailie from the influence of it, but then Hell would be destroyed. We need a stronger, more powerful throne to be created and to take over this thrones powers over Hell. Once that is done, Bailie can be released and hopefully, everything will return to normal and calm the chaos in Hell.”

Odi nodded his head and looked over at Bailie. “I understand. I am going to take Bailie and place him in our room. That way if he wakes up, we will have a warning before he comes back to take the throne again.”

“Good idea.” Zero had appeared again with a pile of clothes in his hands. “I’ll help you take Bailie to your bedroom chambers.” He smiled as he dropped all the clothes he got for Max on the ground. “I didn’t know what Max would like to wear so I grabbed things from my closet, Aoi’s closet, Kenickie’s closet, and Odi’s closet. At least that way Max wouldn’t be stuck wearing something I picked out just for him.”

Odi slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head. At least Zero had the right mind to get Max something to wear, but really, anything would have probably pleased Max as long as he didn’t have to wear a loincloth. Both Zero and Odi walked over to Bailie and Zero grabbed Bailie’s legs and Odi picked up Bailie’s torso and the two left the throne room.

“Wait, Ichirou. Where is Kek? He could help with this ritual. He is stronger in dark arts then I am.” Max spoke to Ichirou, hoping that Kek was available. Though, Ichirou pointed across the room to wear Kek was still sitting against the wall, passed out. “What happened? Did Bailie kill him?” Max looked worried.

“No, I just drained Kek. I needed the blood to regain my strength and Kek offered. I told him I wouldn’t drain him completely. I moved him over to the wall out of the way before he lost consciousness. He just needs some time to rest.” Ichirou stuffed his hands in his pant pockets. “So, did you at least read what materials we are going to need for this to work?”

“I think I know all the materials we will need, but we are going to need a lot of the materials needed. They even put in a material that is going to be needed to make the new throne stronger than the other, but I don’t know where we will find everything. As much as I figured out, we will need a big cauldron. It seemed Lucifer dug a hole to make this ritual work, but it created the realm of Hell itself. We just need enough of the stone of Hell to create a throne and to fit into a cauldron big enough to do this.” Max said to Ichirou, as he got up and went through the clothes Zero had brought for him.

Of course, some of the clothes that were bright colored were Zero’s clothes. That was a dead give-a-way, which Max didn’t want to wear anything of Zero’s, plus Zero was smaller than him in size so how would he ever fit into those clothes. Max managed to grab a leather muscle shirt that fit him like a glove and showed off his tone muscles. He stripped off the loincloth and put on a pair of boxer shorts. Topped with a pair of blue denim jeans, Max put on a pair of socks, before looking for a good pair of shoes to put on.

Though he didn’t want to wear shoes that were too big for his feet, he looked through Zero’s clothes and found a pair of dark green high-tops that fit perfectly on Max’s feet. Now, Max realized he was wearing at least one piece of clothing from everyone’s closets.

Now, the throne doors opened to Aoi walking in, his armor was gone, meaning he had removed it before coming in, so he just wore a black kimono. “Everyone has backed off and the guards are now resting. I left a couple of guards on duty to make sure another riot wouldn’t storm the castle.” He informed Ichirou as he walked closer. He looked at the clothes scattered on the floor of the throne room and raised a brow. “How did some of my kimonos end up down here, and my boxer shorts as well?”

Ichirou smirked. “That was Zero’s doing. Max was only wearing a loincloth and Zero went to get him clothes. Zero being nice, grabbed clothes from everyone’s closets to make sure Max would be comfortable wearing whatever Zero brought. Though, I think it would have been funny to see Max completely dressed up in one of Zero’s colorful creations.”

Aoi shook his head as Max crossed his arms over his leather-clad chest and glared daggers at Ichirou. “I wouldn’t have thought it was funny. If Zero had picked the outfit for me, I would still be wearing my loincloth instead.” Max told Ichirou, which made him receive a chuckle.

“What happened? Why is Ichirou laughing?” Odi and Zero returned to the throne room. They had Bailie tied up, chained up, with everything Odi could use to prevent Bailie from escaping easily. Zero had his sickle and chain back, as he carried the sickle and swung the chain around.

“Zero, put your weapon away. You do not need it.” Aoi told Zero, who pouted before doing as he was told. The sickle and chain appeared as the scythe necklace around Zero’s neck once again. That’s where his weapon was always kept. “Now, where are Kek and Kenickie?”

This question made Ichirou look at Aoi with confusion. “Kenickie said he was going to help you out before we entered the castle.” Aoi shook his head, indicating he hadn’t seen Kenickie. “Damn, where would he go?” Ichirou got quiet after that as he tried to figure out where Kenickie would have gone.

“Well, Kek is over there, resting.” Max pointed to Kek for Aoi to look over at. “Ichirou drank some of his blood to regain his strength. I would like it if Kek was able to wake up soon because he might be able to put this ritual in order faster than I can.”

Aoi rolled his eyes, as much as he wanted to slap Ichirou for doing something stupid, there must have been a reason. “Zero, you are the only one able to heal another. Please, go help Kek.”

Zero smiled happily and skipped over towards Kek to go start healing Kek’s body. He was always happy to help out whenever he could. He seemed to be enjoying all this chaos more than anyone else.

Odi looked at Ichirou. “I know you are wondering where Kenickie is, but we got bigger things to worry about.” He placed a hand on Ichirou’s shoulder which snapped the other out of his thoughts. “I’m sure where ever he is, he is safe from any harm,” Odi spoke those words for Ichirou and for himself to believe.

“First things first, I know that we need a cauldron big enough to hold the stone that makes up Hell and enough to make a throne out of.” Max kept trying to make sense of the book as he flipped through the pages. “The cauldron has to be spotless inside because it could interfere with the creation of the throne.”

“We got one that we use for a big pot of stew. It’s more than big enough to hold the stone needed to make up a throne if you have to melt it into a plaster form of the throne.” Aoi suggested. “It’s easily cleaned up after the food has been eaten up. I don’t see why we can’t use it.” Aoi shrugged his shoulders.

Odi spoke up after Max nodded his head at Aoi’s suggestion. “Well, all of Hell is made up of basalt, so it’s everywhere. I could go with Aoi to get the cauldron and I could dig up some basalt stones to make a throne out of.”

Max nodded his head again. “That would be perfect, though the stone needs to be crushed into fine sand. Could you possibly make that happen? It needs to be a very large amount.”

“No problem, it’ll be easy.” Odi patted Aoi on the back and the both of them headed off to grab a cauldron and the basalt they needed. “I’ll try not to take too long.” Both him and Aoi had the tools needed for the job and the strength for it. Even though Odi’s wings were still slowly healing from his battle with Bailie.

“So, what else do we need, Max?” Ichirou asked, putting his hands in his pockets once again. “A newt’s eye, maybe some frog legs and a cat’s tongue?” Just the mention of a cauldron made Ichirou think they were making a witch’s brew. It would be interesting for him to see Max using his dark arts to make a potion to make a throne.

“Not exactly.” Max kept flipping through pages until he got to one that he had already read. “We will need hematite, to create an indestructible throne. Also, we need more than enough of it, because this will overpower the original throne. So taking that a three-pound stone was used in the original, we would need at least a six-pound stone. It asked for a three-pound, and if Lucifer did everything by the book, the angels said to use double that amount to be on the safe side.” Max was reading the red text that was instructions written by the angels to the ritual.

Ichirou thought for a moment. Where would they get this exact type of stone? It couldn’t be easy to come by. Ichirou didn’t know about stones so it was going to be a difficult task for him at least. He wondered a bit as Max was reading again before he felt someone come up behind him. “Why hello.” He turned around smirking at Kek.

Zero was nowhere to be found, but Kek stood in front of Ichirou, fully healed and awake. “Hello to yourself, Ichirou.” He grumbled a bit. It was his doing in telling Ichirou to take his blood, but to wake up with Zero over him, healing him, he missed the rest of the battle. “Where is Bailie?” He looked around Ichirou and pointed at Max.

“Max is here to help create another throne. Bailie is upstairs, passed out for the time being.” Ichirou explained quickly. “In fact, Max needs your help with this ritual thing to create another throne, so we can destroy the one that has power over Bailie.”

“Sure. Let me see what you got.” Kek walked over to Max, and that’s when he noticed the big egg sitting beside Max. “What’s with the egg?”

Max passed the book over to Kek. “That egg holds Lucifer within it. Long story short, I had to bring it here through the passageway with Ichirou, since I am the only one who should touch it, or the ritual won’t work. Lucifer’s blood will be needed for this ritual. Of course, I’m having a hard time following and figuring out this ritual. Also, I haven’t used my dark arts in what feels like years. They took away the orb in my hand that I used to do dark arts, and now my power is within my body, but I don’t know how to tap into it or if I will be able to do the ritual in this book.”

Kek hummed to himself for a moment just skimming through the book. “First of all, you need to gather all the ingredients for the ritual, which is the easy part.” He turned over a few pages. “It seems like you have to read the incantation to active the ritual, so you can read it as it should be done while mixing everything.” Kek turned the book to the incantation Max needed to activate the ritual.

“So, you can help me with it? You can read everything in the order that it needs to be done in, right?” Max didn’t realize he could just activate the spell that would allow the book the automatically flip to the pages that were needed.

“Nope. Only an angel can use this book. An angel with the means to use dark arts.” Kek shrugged his shoulders. “It will be easier for you to do it all. Or else everything won’t work if I do it. I can help you understand what you need to get for the ritual, but you have to do it yourself.” Kek kept reading the book’s pages and even the stuff he didn’t need to read. He wanted to know everything there was about dark arts that angels used. “Also, when you start to read the incantation, you will feel your powers awaken because this book can only be used by those that have the dark art power within them. Once you are done with this ritual, you will be able to tap into your powers once again. After that, I can help you train yourself in the dark arts once again easily, if you are sticking around.”

Max snorted. “Oh, I will be sticking around here for a very long time.” He thought of Hyde and his face changed to a sad one. “I was told to leave Heaven. I can’t live there anymore, because my presence isn’t a welcoming one. Even my mating bond with Hyde was erased when I had to go through the blessing to be pure for Heaven. Hyde can’t leave Heaven either, because he swore an oath to become a council member. I encouraged Hyde to do, but I didn’t expect I would have to leave.”

“Well, at least they let you leave on your own and didn’t banish you. Then you would have been an angel with no powers.” Kek gave a half-smile, realizing Max was upset about having to leave Hyde behind.

“Trust me, they gave me the option to leave and if I didn’t, they would have had no choice but to banish me. It was clear they didn’t want to banish me, as they didn’t even want me to leave for Earth. They gave me my first and last mission to help Ichirou carry out this ritual. It was different that they all trusted it to me, all because Hyde still trusts me. This type of mission is usually carried out by an archangel because it is one of great importance and unheard of, to begin with.”

Kek patted Max on the shoulder, trying to give Max some comfort, but not sure how to comfort an angel who has lost so much. Losing someone you love because things didn’t work out the way they should have, must have been hard. “Well, let’s try and gather up the list of items we are going to need.”

“Yes, let’s try and gather them up. I think I know of a place that might help with the hematite stone. But first, let’s at least make a list of items we need.” Ichirou said, after keeping himself quiet enough to think about how they would obtain a stone.

Max looked up at Ichirou and could see two bright red eyes peeking over Ichirou’s shoulder. “Boy, Zero. You are still so quiet I didn’t even notice you were there.” He laughed to himself when Ichirou turned around and jumped at the sight of Zero floating behind him.

“Shit, kid. Are we going to need to put bells on you again?” Ichirou shook his head as Zero giggled with delight and started flying around the room with his wings extended out.

“Well, we are going to need a lot of stone material, the blood of Lucifer, and feathers.” Kek tilted his head. “A pure feather and a blackened feather from the same bloodline. Do you understand what that means, Max?”

“Does it mean the same bloodline as Lucifer?” Max asked, and Kek shook his head. He rolled the idea in his head for a moment before his eyes became wide. “Hold on, I was just taught this in Heaven. Every angel has to learn about how Lucifer became Fallen so that mistakes aren’t made again. It said that during Lucifer’s rise to become God himself, he took one of his white angel wings and made it into a necklace. Years later when Lucifer became a Fallen, falling to Earth, his wings turned black as night except for the white feather around his neck. If he read this book years ago and knew all the rituals, he must have saved one of his white feathers to make sure he could complete this ritual.”

Kek eyed Max for a moment. “Where are we going to get a white and black feather of the same bloodline? That seems impossible unless we go to Heaven steal a feather of an angel and then they become a Fallen, just for our ritual.”

Ichirou whistled a tune behind them as he circled Zero, who was intrigued to know where they were going to get a pure white feather and a black feather of a fallen angel. Ichirou makes swift movement and pulled the two feathers from Zero’s own set of wings without him knowing. “Here you go. Two feathers, one white and one black, from the same bloodline.” He showed the others what he had in his hand.

“How is that possible? Did the council give-” Max started speaking before he realized their answer was right in front of him this whole time. “You stole them from Zero!” He exclaimed, which made Zero start to ruffle his feathers, feeling if anything was out of place.

Ichirou smirked. “Yes, I did. The spell asked for them and they didn’t need to be the same bloodline as Lucifer, just themselves.” That was true and nowhere in the book did it say otherwise, as Kek had basically read the whole book already during his conversation with Max.

“Well, can I leave you two to find the rest of the materials? I really shouldn’t leave the egg alone, and if I go with you guys I have to take it with me and that will start another riot.” Max sighed. He was going to have to stay here until the others got back. At least Kek knew what they all needed now so it shouldn’t be difficult unless they had to dig on Earth in search of it.

“Yes, you stay here and guard the egg. And Zero-” Ichirou was about to tell Zero what to do, but Zero stood at attention. “Um, yeah. You just keep Max company and stand guard.” He was questioning Zero’s actions, but what little that would do as Zero had a hyperactive mind of his own.

“Hurry back guys. Please.” Max smirked slightly as Zero started pacing around Max and the egg, guarding the two. Though, after Kek and Ichirou were gone from sight, Zero had relaxed and started talking with Max.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, where are we going to get stones, and the exact stones we need?” Kek question Ichirou, as always when Ichirou seemed to have an idea about something. It must have been a plan because the idea wasn’t crazy enough for Ichirou.

The streets were dead, no a living soul or dead one wondered the streets. Kek thought it was strange. Usually, there would be a riot somewhere, but as they walked, it was silent.

“Where is everyone? Why is it so quiet?” Kek whispered to Ichirou, afraid if he talked loud demons would pop out of nowhere. It was uncanny, but if they got to where they were going without anything happening, who was he to complain.

“I’m stronger than most demons right now and my aura tells them so. If it were me, I would be hiding too, but I’m not a weak demon so I don’t hide.” Ichirou chuckled, which Kek rolled his eyes. Soon they came to a stop in front of a small shop with the name ‘Magic Gems’ written in the demonic language.

“Seems way too cliche to be true.” Kek snorted as Ichirou opened the door for him and they both walked in. A lining the walls were floor to ceiling shelves of jars with stones, crystals, and even powders. Kek couldn’t believe it and started looking around at the shelves on either side.

Ichirou walked farther in, up to the cash register and stood there. It was strange that the door to the shop was open, yet no one greeted them. His aura wouldn’t affect someone selling items that he was interested in, would it?

As he questioned where the shopkeeper must be, Ichirou’s hearing picked up a strange sound of someone whimpering from behind the door to the back of the shop. Then there was a bit of shuffling before more whimpering began. Ichirou didn’t want to intrude, but curiosity got the best of him, as he walked behind the counter quietly and peeked inside the door.

Just a small peek was enough for Ichirou to spot Kenickie, with no shirt on and his pants down around his ankles, thrusting himself into a demonic woman. Ichirou didn’t waste time as he dashed out of the shop grabbing Kek on his way out.

Outside the shop, Ichirou stopped and started pacing back and forth, unsure of what he saw was real or not. “It can’t be. He can’t do this to me. It must be someone else. Not him. No. It just can’t be.”

Kek was taken by shock as Ichirou grabbed him out of the shop as his hands were both holding a jar of stones he picked up in the shop. “Ichirou, stop! You aren’t making any sense.” Kek shouted at Ichirou, which made Ichirou stop and look at him for a moment.

“Sorry. I don’t know what I saw back there.” Ichirou looked like he saw something that frightens him, but Kek knew Ichirou was never frightened. Or at least he covered it up with a smirk or a laugh. “It can’t really be happening. He would never do such a thing to me, after all this time.”

Kek rolled his eyes, clearly, he wasn’t going to get through to Ichirou in this state and he didn’t want to find out what the demons would do to Ichirou in this state, so he walked away and back into the shop. This time curiosity got the best of him as he walked over to the counter and placed the two jars on it as he walked around to peek into the backroom.

With a silent gasp, Kek understood why Ichirou was losing his mind. Ichirou loved Kenickie, but wouldn’t say it. Though everyone around Ichirou and Kenickie could see how much Ichirou loved him. Ichirou even stopped screwing around with the others to show Kenickie he was ready for them to be in a closed and serious relationship.

But Kek had to wonder. Ever since Ichirou backed off Kenickie, stopped publicly teasing him, and even busied himself with things around the castle, just what was Kenickie up to? Ichirou was trying to show Kenickie he was ready for them to be closer, but it was Kenickie who pushed Ichirou away more and more. He worked overtime a lot at the registry, which now Kek wondered if it was a cover to see a lady. Kek even remembered when Kenickie told Ichirou to get another bed put in the room because he liked sleeping by himself. Kenickie and Ichirou fought less and less too.

Now it was all making sense. Ichirou must have known, must have realized that Kenickie was never going to be into Ichirou because they were the same sex. Both males. Kenickie made it very clear, numerous times, but when Kek first met Ichirou and Kenickie, they were just starting their relationship and Kenickie was acting shy and nervous about it.

Kek couldn’t dare stay in this shop anymore. As fast as he could, quietly, he grabbed all the materials he would need and even a few extras, because why not. The shop owner was busy and for her to keep her shop opened while she was in the back, deserved her right.

Ichirou was still pacing and mumbled to himself as Kek got out of the shop. “Come on, Ichirou. We have more important things to deal with, then some low life bitch.” Kek’s words sounded harsh and it was enough for Ichirou realized there were more important things to deal with than his love life. Ichirou wouldn’t call it his love life now. He was just infatuated with Kenickie.

* * *

“There.” Aoi and Odi both walked in with a very large oversized cauldron filled halfway with fine, sand-like basalt. The cauldron was half their size in height but big and round.

Max got up as they placed the cauldron in the middle of the throne room. “I didn’t think this was the size of the pot you were talking about, Aoi.” He walked over and looked inside and seen how much basalt they collected. “This is more than enough, but it will all be used to make another throne.”

Odi smiled softly and looked around the room with his golden-yellow eye. “So where are Ichirou and Kek?” He wondered where they ran off to. If Bailie woke up, it would have been Zero going one on one with him, and now it would just be him, Zero, and Aoi that would keep Bailie at bay.

“They went to get more stuff for the ritual, one-eyed man.” Zero stuck his tongue out at Odi. It was clear he was bugging Odi, who wore his eyepatch day in and day out, over his left eye that was missing.

Odi smiled slightly. Zero always had a way of being annoying, yet funny. He just rather not be the one Zero was bugging, but he set himself up for it. “Well, I hope they get back soon. I don’t know how much longer Bailie will be out for and I really don’t want to be facing Bailie again when we are doing the ritual.” He pouted as he rolled his shoulder, his leather wings had fully healed, but the impact bruised his poor muscles.

Just then the throne room doors slammed open and Ichirou was ahead of Kek. “We got the stuff we needed, now let’s get this over with and done with so I can hurry up and destroy this throne.” Ichirou seemed impatient to everyone, but it was Aoi who could see Ichirou had built up anger. What could have made Ichirou so angry?

“I got what we needed and more, but can you guys help me with crushing some of these stones down. This ritual can’t be done with clumps.” Kek sighed and everyone but Ichirou and Aoi joined in to help him. Ichirou found himself sitting on the throne steps, his one leg bouncing showing he was anxious about something.

“What’s got you in a sour mood?” Aoi stood in front of Ichirou with his arms crossed over his chest. “I haven’t seen you like this in years, and back then just about anything made you angry. Though you grew up and you grew up out of your anger stage, so why angry all of a sudden?”

“I’m just not processing something well. Just ignore me and help others. Kek understands, but he is not to tell anyone, so don’t bother asking him. I just need some alone time, but I won’t leave the room till everything is done, ritual and destruction of this throne.” Ichirou knew he needed to be here, even if right now he didn’t want to be. It was clear to Aoi, that Ichirou needed to be alone with himself and his thoughts to process whatever happened out there to him, but he wasn’t going to get that alone time till everything was completed. Aoi nodded his head, realizing Ichirou was trying to deal with this the best he could and left him alone.

At least an hour had passed, all the stones and gems were crushed down into fine sand, except for a few other items Kek picked up for himself. Ichirou was still sitting on the throne steps watching everything from afar. Aoi, Zero, and Odi were standing on one side of the cauldron as Kek and Max stood at the other side. Kek was going through some minor details to ready the ritual for Max.

“So, when you speak this incantation, your dark art power will awaken within you. I am sure of it.” Kek told Max who was watching Kek flip through the book. “You should know what material to add as you recite the ritual beforehand, but since there aren’t any clues for you. I’ll just add the minerals as you recite it. That way you just have to focus on the words and your dark arts to keep the ritual going.”

Max nodded his head. He was happy to have Kek around who understood rituals and could help him out. “And the last thing added to the ritual is the blood of Lucifer, which I will have to add myself.”

“Yes, that will have to be done by you. Since it is a blood ritual, it’s very easy. After you read the last part before the blood is added, you will need to add the blood at the same time as you speak, and the blood has to flow till you finish your words, so don’t cut to drain quickly.” Kek said as he looked at the blade they would use. It was one of Aoi’s blades, untouched by demon hands. It was the perfect weapon to use, as it was a blade that was used in sacrifices in Japan. It just had no poison on the blade that was needed for those sacrifices.

“Okay, I think I’m ready to begin,” Max said as Kek handed the book over to him and he flipped through the pages to the one he needs to active the ritual.

Before Max even began, the throne doors were open to Kenickie walking in. “Hey sorry I’m late. I was busy helping some demons downtown near the shops. A riot was taking place and some of the shop owners needed help boarding up their places.” He spoke so casually.

Ichirou and Kek both rolled their eyes, this didn’t go unnoticed by Aoi. Clearly, something wasn’t right here, and the two that knew the truth wouldn’t speak it. Both Ichirou and Kek came from downtown from the shops to bring back the materials they needed without running into a single riot, so Aoi had to wonder. Kek wouldn’t lie and Ichirou had no reason to lie, so that left Kenickie caught up in lying, but why was he lying? Aoi wanted the answer to this.

“Just in time to watch the ritual take place. Stand over by the others there so I can begin.” Max asked Kenickie to go over to where he wouldn’t be in the way. When Kenickie was standing beside Aoi and Odi, Max began.

“I calleth upon thee, to guideth mine own wings into this pit of sand. For mine own words shall maketh the flames to merge these items did need to maketh another.” Max read out the incantation the angels provided to him to start the ritual.

Ichirou raised a brow at this. Just what the hell was Max talking about. He did not interrupt the ritual, as the book given to them from the council members started to glow golden again and float all by itself, flipping the pages to the words Max needed to read next.

Kek was ready with the first sand, lapis lazuli, it was royal blue color with flecks of gold. “To help keep royal blood a flow, with the strength of many, including God himself.”

Another jar of sand, this time it was fire agate, a mixture of red, orange, and yellow sand. “To heal one's self, physically faster than the light of God.”

This time was a bowl of finely crush iolite, a violet-blue crystal looking sand. “To give one the power of sight, to see all, without moving.”

A jar of yellow sand, tiger’s eye stones were crushed down into. “To help one have a strong will against evil energy.”

Next was the hematite sand. Since the old ritual asked for three pounds of it, this time Kek gathered what he could of it from the shop, to make six pounds of it. They all placed it inside a brown sack so Kek could dump it out easily. “To make you strong against others, becoming imperishable.”

Zero was the one to walk forward, his wings stretched out and high over his head, he picked a large white feather and then a large black feather and let them slowly float down into the cauldron. “One pure of light, one impure of darkness, together they accept all.”

Max gulped after the words were spoken and he looked beside himself at the egg. It was uncracked, so he picked up the blade he was going to use and used the butt-end of it to crack the top of the shell. Max had seen an unborn angel before, skin so pale, peach fuzz hair upon its head and wings barely covered in skin.

Though, what he pulled out of the egg by the wings wasn’t what he expected at all. Skeleton bone wings, an infant Lucifer looking like he had suffered third-degree burns. Max’s hand with the blade was shaking. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he was shocked by the appearance.

Kek walked over to Max and grabbed his wrist to stop his hand from shaking, this snapped Max out of his shock. “Thanks.” He mumbled to Kek as he inhaled and exhaled loudly before continuing the ritual. He stood upon a stone stool and held the infant over the cauldron before slicing it with the blade. “This blood is your blood and my blood, to let the strong be stronger and the weak to perish. He bleeds, she bleeds, they all bleed for the ruler of this land. The blood seals the deal, and glues us together for eternity.”

Even after reciting the words, the blood of the unborn infant continued to flow. Kenickie had to look away from the sight of it. He couldn’t believe they had to do this to an infant. Aoi stood strong with Zero rubbing his face into his kimono. Zero couldn’t dare watch it either.

Odi stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He realized that Lucifer’s infant body was just as Lucifer would look in his human form. After all the evil he did, he would have been born a demon, rather than an angel. At least they could end his life before he did any evil, then perhaps Lucifer could be reborn once again, but with the body of an angel.

Kek was unfazed by this. He lived and seen many things that Egyptians did, even to the living. Mummifying a dead body was one thing, but they did do it multiple times to a living human, even children. He was just glad he was never able to take the throne from his father. He was thankful his mother did the ritual to make him immortal.

Ichirou didn’t care, his eyes were on Kenickie. He wanted to confront him, but he wants Kenickie to just come out and say it himself. He wondered just how long Kenickie had been going behind his back. They were still in a relationship. Neither of them broke off their relationship. Ichirou did everything to please Kenickie. He even stopped fooling around with others that Kenickie would let him do it with and even got a second bed to sleep in because Kenickie was more comfortable sleeping by himself. Though, that didn’t stop them from cuddling some nights. So their relationship was still there, but why was Kenickie fooling around behind Ichirou’s back?

“Zero, the council has asked you to take Lucifer’s soul and destroy it as you are the only one with reaper power to do so,” Max said as his hands started to shake again. The infant he held became nothing but dust in his hand.

Zero pulled away from Aoi and looked around. If there was a soul it would be floating, but there was no soul around. “I’m sorry, Max. There doesn’t seem to be a soul anywhere here, I didn’t even see one escape from the baby when you cut into it. Are you sure it had a soul?” He questioned the other.

“It had a soul. Maybe it escaped during the ritual and you didn’t see it. Though, it is no problem for us. It will probably go back to heaven to be reborn once again.” Max sighed. He was glad the ritual was over, or so he thought as the golden floating book came out in front of him, turning pages like crazy till it stopped.

“Max, you have to complete the ritual. The last sentence will seal the deal.” Kek reminded Max that he was still performing the ritual, and all that was left was the finishing touches.

“With these items, I calleth upon mine own powers to burn brightly to maketh another.” Max recited the last of the words and with that, his own body glowed red and from his hands came a power that set the cauldron in flames, but the fire didn’t burn anything around the cauldron, just what was inside. Slowly, as the flames died down, from within the cauldron grew a statue, then the statue became a seat. It was the throne, but a larger one. The same ram skulls that appeared on the other throne, whereupon this throne as well, but larger. If the large size meant anything, that must mean the throne was powerful enough to overtake the other throne.

“How are we to get the throne out of the cauldron and up to where the other throne sits?” Kenickie questioned, as Odi was gawking at the throne, completely envy of it.

“Well, clearly we need the power of a God. Since Lucifer didn’t have the God-like strength until he created the throne.” Max informed them. “Aoi, do you have the strength?” He asked since he knew Aoi was gifted with Warrior God's powers.

Shaking his head, Aoi walked over to the cauldron. “I was gifted to fight in the ring with Gods, I will never lose, nor would I win, because I fight with my strength.”

“That’s why I can’t defeat you in a sparring match. They always end in a draw.” Odi interrupted Aoi, now realizing he could never defeat Aoi.

“Yes, and only will my strength increase rapidly when I fight to protect. That is the only time I can defeat my opponent.” Aoi looked at the throne in the cauldron and then over to where the original throne sat. “I’m guessing we can’t destroy that throne until this one takes its place. Did they say anything about moving thrones?”

Max shook his head. Ichirou got up and walked over. “I have a crazy idea.” His smirk on his face told them that it was going to be crazy. “What if only Lucifer could move the throne himself? Which would make sense why the council members told me that in order for us to destroy the throne, I would have to take over as ruler to destroy it. Perhaps it will make me strong enough to move this one on to the place of the other.”

“That does sound crazy enough to work. Though, what about Bailie?” Odi knew if Ichirou took over, Bailie would lose his powers as ruler, and even so, Bailie would wake in pain from his powers being stolen from him. He remembered Bailie telling him that when Ichirou touched the throne after Bailie took over, he felt like his power was being ripped away from him under his skin.

Ichirou knew what Odi was talking about. “Then, I have to suggest something. Odi and Kek, you go to the bedroom to keep Bailie distracted. Kek can bind him with a small spell, but Odi will need to be there in case Bailie breaks free. Aoi and Zero, you both will be waiting outside the room, in case Odi is overpowered by Bailie. That should give me enough time to remove one throne and replace it with the other before I destroy the original. Max and Kenickie will do everything in their power to keep the throne room doors closed, if Bailie happens to make it past the four of you.”

Everyone looked at each other and looked at Ichirou, before nodding their heads. “You can take a seat on the throne, once you feel my spell take hold. You should be able to notice it.” Kek told Ichirou, who nodded his head as the four left, leaving Max and Kenickie to close the throne room heavy stone doors.

“I hope we are ready for this. As soon as I have the new throne in place and the old one destroyed, let Bailie come in, so back away from the doors. He will be angry most likely and he will want the throne back, so let him come at me.” Ichirou told Max and Kenickie, he wanted to make sure they wouldn’t get hurt in the process of this.

Ichirou sighed as he pumped himself up to take over the throne, this one wasn’t cursed so there should be no repercussion. He stretched one arm, before stretching the other and rolled his shoulders. This was it, he could sense Kek’s powers from within the castle. This was it, it was now or never.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything worked out according to Ichirou’s plan. Kek put a spellbinding circle around Bailie’s body, but it wasn’t strong enough to hold him. Odi tried to keep Bailie pinned to the bed with his swords, but not even Odi could hold him down anymore. Odi realized he was still weakened from their previous fight.

Next, Zero and Aoi had a turn at keeping Bailie distracted. Aoi let Zero take the lead in the fight, as he was small and dodged most of Bailie’s attacks. Then Aoi felt the need to protect Zero and he gained the strength to face Bailie face to face, in hand to hand combat. This raging Bailie was careless and sloppy fighting Aoi head-on, but Aoi made sure he was two steps ahead of Bailie, as Zero used his sickle and chain to keep Bailie in place.

Then out of nowhere, Bailie collapsed and lose consciousness. Aoi had to wonder if it was because of Ichirou completing the mission. He let Zero check Bailie’s body for any leftover magic energy and to heal Bailie. Zero didn’t feel anything and felt it was safe enough to heal Bailie completely.

Once Bailie was healed the four waited for Bailie to wake up. First, they talked about taking Bailie to the throne room, but Odi said it would be safer to wait and see what Bailie was like now, before sitting him on the throne. They knew that meant Ichirou would be sitting there longer and waiting, but it was for the best.

Bailie started to stir awake, as his face flinched in discomfort. “Damn!” He lifted a hand to his head. “Why does my head hurt so much?” Bailie spoke and Aoi looked at Zero, who shrugged his shoulders. He may have healed Bailie physically, but he couldn’t heal mental damage.

“Welcome back, Bailie. Are you feeling any better?” Zero giggled as he said those words to Bailie, who was now sitting up.

“Any better? Was I sick?” Bailie asked as he tried to get up, but both Odi and Aoi had helped him to his feet. “I feel like I was knocked out for a long time like I suffered head damage.” 

“In a way you did,” Kek spoke behind Bailie as Aoi and Odi lead him to the stairs. “You were under an enchantment created by your father. The enchantment was to keep your father ruling with a strong hand in every decision he made. So, when you took the throne, every decision you made became corrupted. Do you have any memories of the last six months?”

Bailie looked over his shoulder at Kek and raised a brow. “The last memory I remember is sitting on my throne, talking to Aoi about increasing the number of guards on hand to keep demons in line.”

“Wow. Okay, that was at least seven months ago. The enchantment must have clouded your memory and everything you did. Odi was right to say you weren’t the same person because you changed.” Kek couldn’t believe it that it took them seven months to correct this. Had they known what they knew now, this could have prevented a lot.

“What seriously happened? Why are you all acting weird?” Bailie demanded to know what was going on.

Aoi shook his head with a smile. “Once we get you to the throne room and sitting upon your throne, everything will be explained.” They all chuckled except Bailie, who was dumbfounded by all of this.

The throne room doors for Bailie and everyone walked in. The first thing Bailie saw was Max. “Oh, hey Max. Could you go get Hyde? I think I need a little bit of his healing from this enchantment.”

Max was taken back by this. Did Bailie not know that he and Hyde left for Heaven five months ago? He was about to open his mouth, but he saw Aoi shake his head and they stayed back as the rest went to the throne. “Bailie has no memory of the last seven months. We are going to explain it to him, once he takes the throne back.” Max nodded to Aoi’s words and they both followed the rest to where Ichirou was sitting, with a leg over an armrest, his arms crossed over his chest. 

The throne was different then what everyone had seen of it before. The onyx stone throne was now deep red oak looking. Where the three gray stoned ram skulls had been placed on the back of the throne, was now one giant golden bat spread across the top. What should have been a stone back seat and sitting area, was now red leather seating. Upon the throne was Ichirou. With brown ram, horns stick up over his ebony black spiked hair. He usually hands that had dull nails, now had claw-like nails, black. His usual dark red eyes seemed to glimmer specks of gold in them.

“Glad you all made it back finally. I was starting to get comfortable.” Ichirou smirked as he sat up properly. “This throne is way better than the last one.” He pointed with one of his claw nails towards a dust rubble pile of what was the last throne. 

“Ichirou,” Bailie spoke as he walked up the steps to the throne. “I thought we all told you, you were grounded to the throne steps. You aren’t supposed to take over my throne unless something had happened to me.” Bailie seemed displeased that his throne was completely taken over by Ichirou. 

Ichirou stood up. “Trust me, it was an emergency and something did happen to you.” He patted Bailie on the shoulder. “I shared my memories with the throne, so once you sit down and take over, all my memories of the past few months will be shared with you. That way you will know what has happened here.”

Bailie raised a brow to Ichirou. “It’s not like you to share memories with anything, so how is it possible you shared memories with the throne and that they will be shared with me?”

“Easy, I knew you would want an explanation to everything, so I made sure to share only the memories I choose. It’s easy. Once you take the throne back, you can share memories of your ruling with the throne, so the next heir can learn from your mistakes or success. Max said it might be because we used a tiger’s eye in the throne creation to prevent any enchantments or evil energy to placed on the throne.” Ichirou walked back down the stairs to join the others, as they all watched Bailie take caution sitting upon the throne.

As Bailie took a seat, Ichirou felt pain like no other. It was covering his whole body like a flame, but a stinging flame. It was scratching its way out of his skin, but there were no marks to see it as it happened. Ichirou curled himself down, screaming and grabbing his head. Bailie had wanted to get up and see what was happening, but Odi flew up to the throne and kept a hand on Bailie’s chest to keep him in his seat. 

“This was going to happen when you took back the throne from Ichirou,” Odi told Bailie as he looked down at Ichirou. Ichirou was fighting to keep himself from touching the ground and curling up like a coward on the floor. Once the power had transferred to Bailie, Ichirou was back to looking like his normal self, short ebony spiked hair and his dark red eyes showed no more golden specks in them. The horns that were on Ichirou’s head were gone and his nails were back to normal.

“Fuck!” Ichirou quickly stood up. “If I ever have to do that again, it better be for a good fucking reason. I am not sitting on that throne ever again.” He pointed up at Bailie who now had his leather wings returned to him, his claw-like nails on his hands, his hazel eyes turned golden yellow.

“I promise I won’t let you sit on my throne, as long as I am around.” Bailie smiled at the idea that Ichirou went through so much pain just to save them all. Bailie took in a deep breath, something about the throne was calling to him and he closed his eyes to focus on it. Right before his eyes, memories of the last seven months of Bailie’s ruling flash before him. In seconds, Bailie had regained all of his memories that the enchantment had taken from him. 

“Shit. This is a lot to take in. A lot has happened because of me.” Bailie runs a hand through his dark chocolate brown hair and sighed. “First things first. I need to have a meeting with my Prince Ichirou and my Lords. Of course, Lord Kek and Lord Zero are to remain here. Since Max has returned and is a permanent resident here, his title is returned to him. Lord Max. Next, is Odi. I had made you a lord recently and then took it away. Would you accept being a lord once again?” Odi nodded his head. “Then Odi is now Lord Odi. As for Kenickie and Guardsmen Aoi, you may leave to resume your duties.”

With that said, both Aoi and Kenickie left the throne room. Aoi was headed outside of the castle when Kenickie called out to him. “I’m going for a shower, in case anyone is looking for me.” Kenickie headed towards the stairs.

Once outside the castle, Aoi took a breath of fresh air. He was glad everything was settled in the throne room. Well, that Bailie was back in power and that this little mess could eventually come to an end. He spotted Evan and DeeJay hanging out by one of the tents. “You two, you can go back into the castle and stand guard at the throne doors. We seem to have everything under control in there.”

DeeJay nodded his head and turned to head back. Evan scratched his minty colored hair. “Thanks, Guardsmen Aoi. I was getting bored out here with the others. I rather guard the doors than stop demons from attacking.” He laughed as he ran to catch up with DeeJay. Aoi shook his head, Evan was a unique kid for sure.

The closer that Aoi got to the guard he left in charge, the more of a conversation was overhearing. “I’m the man in charge till Guardsmen Aoi returns. You have to deal with me.” A woman’s voice spoke. “No, I must talk to Guardsmen Aoi, he will know how to deal with this.”

Aoi sighed, not ready to deal with anything outside the castle walls, but the woman was asking for him. “What seems to be the issue here?” Aoi spoke and both the guard and demonic woman looked in his direction. 

“Guardsmen Aoi, you are back. I didn’t hear-” The guard demon spoke, but Aoi raised his hand to stop him from speaking anymore.

“I just got back. I will quickly deal with this matter before I come and talk to you to hear all the details. You are still in charge till I talk to you.” Aoi told the guard demon, who nodded his head and took off with another demon who had something to tell him about.

Aoi pulled out the two hairpins that held his cobalt blue hair up in place and looked at the demonic woman. She had long black flowing hair down to her back. Her skin was flawlessly red. Heavy black eyeshadow and eyeliner, that seemed to make her orange eyes look pale. On her feet, she wore a pair of high-heeled black leather strapped shoes. Around her petite waist was a small ruffled skirt, that Aoi was sure if she wasn’t facing him, would show off the bottom of her round butt. One reason why Aoi didn’t think she dressed to cover up her assets was that she wore a crop top shirt, that was tied in the front and made it seem like her breasts were too big to have done up the shirt properly. Aoi had to shake his head because he couldn’t get himself lost in the eyes of a succubus.

“Now, Miss-” Aoi started to speak but he had no name to call her by, but the succubus quickly gave it.

“Mistress Velma, at your service. Though, you may call me Miss Velma, if you rather.” Her lips were like poison, making her fangs stick out as she talked. It was like she was trying to draw you to her, like a moth to alight. Aoi was glad a gate was standing between them because he would have reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. Aoi may have been God-gifted, but he was still human after all, even being in Hell.

“Thank you, Miss Velma. Now, what seems to be the issue?” Aoi had to keep his composure. He knew her charm could work on him, and he was sure the succubus knew that too.

“You see, I own a shop downtown and I had to run an errand.” The woman before him pointed out from the gate where her shop would be located downtown. She was trying to get Aoi to look in that direction, but he would have had to step outside the gates to do so. Aoi was smart enough to not do that. “When I got back to my shop, I found several items missing.” She pulled out a piece of folded up paper from inside of her shirt that was tucked beside one of her breasts. She passed it through the gate and Aoi took a hold of the paper as she lightly brushed her fingers against his.

Unfolding the paper, Aoi realized this was written in the demonic language, but it was no mystery to him. As he read, he realized these items were stones and minerals. “Are these small vials or large jars that went missing?”

She let out a small giggle behind her hand, just like Zero would have done. “Oh, if these were small vials, I wouldn’t have noticed or cared. As you can tell I wrote the price amount of each item beside what was stolen. At the bottom is the total amount of everything costs. I’m not looking to punish the thief.”

“Though you are wanting these items back, or perhaps paid for in full?” Aoi questioned the woman’s motive. If something of this value was stolen from anyone else, they would be asking for more than the return of the items.

“Exactly. I know many demons that would love to get their hands on some of this stuff without paying a cent, but if you could retrieve these items, or simply get them to pay the amount owing, I would be so appreciated of you.” She winked her eye at him. 

Well, he already knew who stole these items, but he was thinking he would have to send someone like Ichirou there, who was there for the crime. Because Aoi was smart enough not to send Kek to her, for him to fall under her charm. “Well, this seems like a simple enough job for one of my guards, so why did you want to speak with me exactly?”

“Rumor has it that your guards don’t care for thieves, that they would rather stand on guard to keep the riots down. They don’t care for the civilians as you do.” She brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Well, I did tell them the riots were our main priority, so that’s my fault for not telling them that other crimes still need to be handled by us.” Aoi knew she wanted to sweet-talk her way into this, but none of the demons would fall for her charm, knowing she was a succubus. “I will see to it that it is handled correctly. And don’t be afraid to talk to the other guards, our priorities will be addressed shortly and make it easier for others to reach out to them.” 

“Oh, thank you, Guardsmen Aoi.” She gave a little curtsy and turned around. “I hope you do me some justice.” She walked away down the hill swaying her hips and her long pencil-thin tail with a flat club end swayed as well.

Aoi turned around looking at the list and trying to figure out why Kek and Ichirou would steal these items. It wasn’t like them to steal. A passing guard nodded his head at Aoi, and Aoi put a hand out to stop him. “I have a question to ask you. Has there been a riot downtown recently?”

The guard shook his head. “Ah, no sir. The last riot was the one where you helped the fallen angel get into the castle. There hasn’t been another since.”

That was all Aoi needed to know. “Thank you.” Aoi let the guard go and he headed to a small tent where he was staying for the time being. He walked behind the small desk set up for him and took a seat. On a blank page in a book, he started to wonder.

‘Ichirou and Kek both went downtown to find a shop selling these items that were on the list, which perhaps Kek picked up a few more because he does deal with dark arts. Ichirou had come back frustrated from the trip to the shop. He wouldn’t have been frustrated about stealing as Ichirou had no problems stealing from the past. Then, there was the incident where Kenickie came back and excused himself, which made both of them roll their eyes.’

Aoi had just found out there was, in fact, no riot. ‘So Kenickie was lying about being downtown to help the business owners. Though, what if he wasn’t exactly lying and could have been downtown. Then he may have run into Ichirou and Kek, but neither of them would speak to him.’ This was a puzzle Aoi had to figure out.

Something just wasn’t right. He thought back to the succubus who wanted to speak to him. The items were stolen because the woman wasn’t there to sell them, as she told Aoi she had to run an errand. That meant she left the door unlocked as no forced entry was reported.

Aoi circled the names of Kenickie and Velma, till it came to him. ‘What if she didn’t have to run an errand but was visited by someone who was downtown at the time, like Kenickie. And the two of them were perhaps in the back room. Though, wouldn’t they have heard Ichirou and Kek walk into the shop? Unless they were engaged in a heated conversation or activity that clouded both their senses. If Ichirou had caught them in the act, wouldn’t he have barged in? Unless he was caught by surprise, which would explain why Ichirou was angry.’

Aoi finally talked himself through this whole ordeal and came up with the reasoning for all this. Kenickie was cheating on Ichirou with the succubus and was caught in the act by Ichirou and Kek, but Kenickie didn’t know this.

With his years of being an assassin, Aoi finally got down to the bottom of it. Though, he had no reason to confront Kenickie and had no reason to discuss this with Kek or Ichirou. It was their lives, but he felt bad for Ichirou, who cared deeply for Kenickie. He let out a sigh and gathered himself up. He had more important things to deal with, then a love triangle. Aoi knew he should get the guards ready to hear out any orders Bailie may have and as talk about prioritizing their skills differently as riots wouldn’t be the main problem anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Late in the evening, the meeting between everyone and Bailie finally came to an end. There wasn’t a problem solved at all. It was hard to get anything done when everyone was tired. Even the hyperactive Zero passed out on Kek’s lap. Ichirou even told Bailie there was no way to fix everything in one night. Then Bailie wanted to know what they should fix first.

Kek was annoyed as they were talking in a circle and got up with Zero in his arms, telling everyone he was going to bed. Odi went along too because he was tired. Bailie growled a bit, he was not feeling tired in the slightest. Ichirou had to remind Bailie that everyone had been up for more hours than in a day, because of trying to save the throne.

Then Bailie decided he would sit on the throne and figure out what he could do in the meantime. Max was about to tell Bailie that wouldn’t be a good idea, but Ichirou just told him to let Bailie be alone and they both headed to bed.

Just as Ichirou and Max got to where the bedrooms were, Kek walked out of Aoi’s and Zero’s room and headed across the hall to another room. “Oh, Max. I almost forgot. I have now taken over your room. I had to give Aoi and Zero their privacy. Three of us in the same room isn’t easy.” He stopped as Ichirou and Max had stopped.

“Actually, I don’t want to sleep in that room. Hyde and I made memories in that room, and I rather they stayed there.” Max sighed as he looked at the door to his old room.

Kek was about to tell him the room looked nothing like his old one, but Ichirou spoke first. “That’s okay. Right, Kek? We can figure out where to put you tomorrow, but for now, you can bunk with me. There are two beds in mine and Kenickie’s room. He likes to sleep alone in a king-size bed, so I have a king-size bed to myself as well. You can take one side and I’ll take the other.”

With that, Kek shrugged his shoulders and walked into his room. He was sure Ichirou wouldn’t let Max say no to him. He wouldn’t have minded sharing a room with the fallen angel for just a night.

They headed to the next door down and walked in. It was still a spacious room, even with two king-size beds. There were two chairs in front of the fireplace, with a small end table and candle. Up a step was where the two beds were. One facing the bedroom entrance and the other facing the bathroom door. “Kenickie sleeps on the one closer to the bathroom door. So I sleep on the other one.” Ichirou chuckled as he got undressed on the side of the bed he was taking.

Max walked over to the other side of the bed and noticed the window there, looking out at the city around. Lights weren’t on in many homes, there weren’t even street lamps to help guide anyone home. So the town looked like s shadow building in the night.

“I never imagine myself returning here. Sure, maybe for a visit, if we were allowed to, but not to make my home again.” Max looked at his right hand that once held all his powers, but as they said and Kek said, his powers have awoken within him and now he has no limits to what he could do.

“I would rather live here or there if given the option. Earth is no place for us. Moving around too much, meeting humans you know you would have run away from eventually. I would rather be in a place I could stay and have friends around for a very long time.” Ichirou climbed under the sheet and placed both his arms behind his head. “I know you are missing Hyde the most. It wouldn’t matter where you were as long as you had Hyde by your side. Though your life paths took different roads, you are going to have to find something in this world that makes you happy, because I could see in Heaven that you weren’t happy.”

“I wasn’t.” Max started getting undressed into nothing but his boxer shorts. “Even before when Hyde and I were here, we had to find something to occupy ourselves with because being one of the lords, you really can’t do anything.”

“That’s what you think.” Ichirou watched as Max climbed into bed on his side and laid down to face Ichirou. “Before this whole mess, I was running a brothel, remember. Though, when things got bad, I left that business to deal with Bailie’s mess. Trust me when I say, if it weren’t for me, that whole war against demons and angels would have started all over again.”

“Oh, I believe you. You seemed to handle yourself well with the council members every time you came to visit. I’m surprised they didn’t take the amulet away from you.” Max chuckled lightly.

Ichirou chuckled as well. “They didn’t have the means to ask me to hand it over. I was to use it with precaution and only for emergencies. That’s why you gave it to me.”

“I also gave it to you, to visit us. Though, I don’t know why it always sent you the council chambers?” Max questioned that. He had made it so Ichirou could come to visit them, but anytime Ichirou had used, he would appear in the chambers.

“I’m not stupid. If I used it to seek you guys out, the chances of me being alive are slim. I only knew of the one place they would accept me if I had reason to be there. That is the council chambers.” Ichirou nudged Max on the shoulder with his hand. “Though, I always wonder if they leave that place at all because anytime I go there, they are there.”

“I know Heaven’s time moves slower than Earth, but I found Hell doesn’t move fast either. There is no sun here or there to tell time with, so maybe Heaven moves faster than Hell, or the other way around?” Max just couldn’t tell, though both realms moved slower than Earth realm.

“So, are you telling me that having three hours of sex on Earth is like having 30 minutes of sex here?” Ichirou wondered out loud

Max chuckled. “No, that’s not what I mean. Three hours is still three hours because our bodies don’t change with time, they stay the same. It’s just the world around us that moves slower or faster. Our bodies haven’t changed since we met because our bodies don’t know the time.”

Ichirou must have been tired, or Max was just talking nonsense because his words made little sense to him. He shook his head and was about to close his eyes when Max interrupted the silence with a request.

“Um, Ichirou, would it be too much to ask if I told you being around you is making me feel horny?” Max must have been blushing because Ichirou could feel the heat radiating from the other side of the bed. “I love Hyde and still have feelings for him, but with so much restriction in Heaven, I finally want to relax. I’m sure Hyde won’t mind as long as I tell him about it. If you know what I am saying. I know you are with Kenickie and have been keeping yourself busy to stay faithful to him, but would he mind?”

Ichirou’s eyes snapped open. Max was asking him to sleep with him. His own body was telling him, yes, but his mind was saying no. That was until remembered Kenickie screwing that demonic woman into the desk at the shop. Fuck what Kenickie thinks or says, he controlled his own body and if Kenickie didn’t want to be in a relationship with Ichirou anymore, he should have just come out and said it.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Kenickie will understand.” Or Kenickie will blow up in Ichirou’s face, but he could get back at Kenickie for spotting him with the demonic woman. “Are you sure?” Ichirou asked, looking towards where Max was laying on his side and he could see Max nodding his head.

Ichirou moved closer to Max and pushed the other down by his shoulders, to be on his back. Leading into Max, Ichirou let their lips meet for a few soft kisses before Max grabbed the back of Ichirou’s head and their mouths started ravaging on each other. As much as Ichirou wanted to get this over with and done with before Kenickie returned from where ever he was, he knew that wouldn’t satisfy either of them.

His hands roamed over Max’s torso, finding the fallen angel’s nipples to be oversensitive for sure. Their lips parted for a moment, a thin string of saliva was between them, til Ichirou pulled away and let his mouth capture one of Max’s nipples. He gently used his teeth, nipping and pulling on on the nipple, till he kissed a trail to the other nipple, but instead licked and sucked on it.

Max let out a hungry moan for more. His body needed this, he needed this. He just silently wished it could have been Hyde and not Ichirou, but he couldn’t complain. Ichirou was a sex fiend and knew just how to touch, explore, and even make love.

Letting his hands slid down, Ichirou hooked the band of Max’s underwear with his fingers as he started to kiss down Max’s body. With a little help, Ichirou got Max’s underwear down around his ankles as he met a pleasant sight of Max’s raging hard-on. This time Ichirou climbed over Max to straddle his legs as he let his tongue probe Max’s navel.

“Oh, don’t be a hot tease, Ichirou. Give me that warm mouth of yours.” Max moaned, with neediness. Though, he didn’t have to tell him twice, as Ichirou licked the underside of the shaft up to the tip and placed his lips around the head of Max’s cock. His tongue flicked the tip a few times, before sliding over the tip with pressure, coating the tip of his tongue in pre-cum. Max’s head rolled to the sides as he tried to lift his hips to feel more of Ichirou’s mouth, but Ichirou had his hands holding down Max’s hips.

Knowing that it was just plain teasing Max, Ichirou started giving Max a blow job. Slowly at first to get the wetness of his mouth all over Max before he picked up the pace. He could hear Max panting above him, running his hands through Ichirou’s hair as Ichirou took more and more of Max into his mouth every time he went down, till Max’s tip touch the back of his throat and Ichirou couldn’t go down anymore without a face full of pubes.

Ichirou was going nice and sloppy on Max’s cock, making Max moan a few times. Then he reached under and grabbed Max’s balls and started rubbing them in his hand. “Oh, fuck. Ichi, please slow down.” Max moaned out, as he tried to pull Ichirou’s hair to get him off, but that was no use as Ichirou had Max fully inside his mouth, and Ichirou snorted through his nose at Max’s demand, but it was too late.

Max’s balls tighten up in Ichirou’s hand as he shot off his load inside Ichirou’s mouth. What started as sweet loving foreplay, ended with Max cumming too soon. Max whimpered a moment before he gasped as Ichirou rolled him onto his stomach. “W-what are you doing?” Max didn’t even enjoy his orgasm as he felt that he came too soon.

Ichirou had a mouth full of cum, so he couldn’t speak, but with Max on his stomach, he reached over for a pillow and lifted Max’s hips to place the pillow underneath him. Then with Max’s ass in the air, Ichirou leans down and started to probe Max’s tight hole with his tongue.

Spreading Max’s ass cheeks apart with his hands, Ichirou gained more entrance into Max’s ass and used his tongue against the tight muscle. With his mouth full of Max’s cum, Ichirou started to open his lips around his tongue and let Max’s cum coat Max’s asshole. Probing his tongue deeper, he let the cum slide down and pool in Max’s ass.

Max didn’t know what was going on but he was surprised to know Ichirou wouldn’t call it quits after he came. He moaned out softly, feeling his seed slick up the inside of his asshole. He couldn’t wait any longer to feel Ichirou’s engorged cock inside of him. He knew it was going to hurt to be stretched, but he was willing to take the pain as long as he got the pleasure in return. “Please, no more.” He whimpered out, still feeling Ichirou’s tongue.

Ichirou smirked to himself, to have someone so needy as he was, was even more of a turn on. Ichirou slipped his boxer shorts to his knees, spit the remainder of the cum into his hand and coated his cock. Even touching himself now, he could feel that it had been too long for him.

Finally, he positioned himself at Max’s back entrance and pushed himself in. The tight ring muscles were trying to stop the intrusion, but he grabbed Max’s hips and pushed hard. At this, Max gasped out loud. Ichirou felt the tightness around him completely, Max felt so full he swore he could feel Ichirou’s cock trying to poke out of his belly.

Ichirou tried to put Max’s legs together with his own, with little success. Though it didn’t matter much as Ichirou grabbed Max’s shoulders and brought Max’s back against his chest. “Now, let me feel you.” He whispered huskily into Max’s ear, as he started moving his stiff member from the tight ring muscles, only to move back in, without actually pulling himself completely out.

Max threw back his head on to Ichirou’s shoulder. This was exactly what he wanted. He grabbed Ichirou’s hands and wrapped his arms over his torso. He wanted to feel loved and needed. Max wished the roles were switched and it was Hyde he was doing, but this felt more than perfect as Ichirou’s cock kept brushing up against his bundle of nerves. “R-right there! Yes!” Max moaned so loud Ichirou was sure the others could hear.

Well, they may have heard as the door opened ever so slightly, then closed with a click. Ichirou knew who it was, even with his back turned to the bedroom door. He didn’t care, he rather liked to show Kenickie what he was missing out on. If Kenickie would never submit to Ichirou than it was all the better because no way in Hell would Ichirou ever submit. The only way he submitted is if there was something he wanted in return.

Ichirou kept moving and even took one of his hands away from Max, to turn Max’s head to the side so they could share a kiss. A kiss that made Max moan and want more of. They were locked in a kiss for a while when Ichirou realized the shower was running. He reached down Max’s body and took a hold of Max’s newly aroused member and started stroking it.

“Ichi, you make it so hard to not cum again so soon,” Max whispered these words between their lips. With that, Ichirou stopped stroking Max and stopped his thrusts, just for now as he pulled out of Max.

Max was going to say something, but Ichirou made fast action to have Max on his back, his legs over his shoulders and their lips meeting for a hot heat kiss of passion. Max moaned in the kiss, as he reached down himself and lined Ichirou’s cock against his ass. “More. Give me more.” Max pleaded.

Ichirou didn’t want to deny Max as he slipped back in and rocked himself against Max, his hips coming to a rhythm that Max needed. He was once against rubbing himself against that bundle of nerves and he knew it was getting close as Max’s tight muscles started to pulse around his cock.

“Fuck, Ichirou. Just suck me off, before I cum.” Max pleaded, trying to hold himself back from cumming a second time. Ichirou pulled out and let Max’s leg drop to the side and crawled down Max’s body till his cock was inside his mouth again. Though, this time Ichirou didn’t do a thing, as Max thrust his hips up into Ichirou’s face. He was so close and that he didn’t feel himself cumming until he was on cloud nine, feeling his orgasm take over his body.

Ichirou drank up every drop of Max’s creamy white goodness, humming in satisfaction of the taste. “You taste like angel food.” Ichirou chuckled as he crawled off of Max’s spent body and laid down on the bed beside Max, covering them both up with the sheet.

“Like you know what angel food tastes like.” Max joked back halfheartedly. Sleep was about to take him over. “Thank you, Ichi. I wish I could stay up and help you, but I’m really tired and relaxed now.”

Ichirou chuckled. “As long as you are satisfied, I am happy to please.” He smirked to himself in the darkness of the room. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard the ruffling of sheets over on the other bed. He was passed caring what Kenickie thought. If Kenickie wants to fool around on him behind his back, then Ichirou is just going to do again, but in front of him.

* * *

The next morning Max woke up quite peaceful and well-rested. He couldn’t believe what had happened last night. It just could have been a dream, but the pain in his back-end as he stretched told him otherwise. Sitting up in bed, he looked over and seen Ichirou wasn’t there and then looked at the other bed. No one.

Max let out a sigh, knowing he was going to have to explain to Kenickie why it had happened last night. First things first, he needed a shower. Getting up out of bed and grabbing his discarded clothes from yesterday, Max headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Unsure of what he should do next, Max headed on down to the kitchen. Of course, it was empty. Not a soul was in the kitchen. Max bit his lip thinking about all the times he had woken up and headed to the kitchen to see Hyde cooking breakfast for everyone. Max guessed that since Hyde wasn’t around to cook meals, rarely anyone used the kitchen at all.

Though, feeling a little hungry, Max walked in and looked around for something to make for himself. As he did that, the kitchen door opened to Kenickie walking in from what looked to be a morning workout and walked over to the icebox and grabbed out a bottle of cold water.

It was now or never, Max cleared his throat before he said anything. “Kenickie about last night, I’m sorry I didn’t-” He was cut off by Kenickie’s laughter, laughter that sounded quite sinister.

“You are sorry for not asking me if you could sleep with Ichirou?” He asked but he continued to laugh. “I don’t care what Ichirou does, or who he sleeps with. I thought I made it pretty clear to Ichirou I wanted nothing to do with him when I said he should get himself another bed because I prefer to sleep alone.”

“Though, it is pretty raunchy of you. It only took you one night to open your legs to Ichirou and forget about your mate.” He laughed. “Oh, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Hyde.” Kenickie turned from laughing at Max to now being angry with him. Though Kenickie would never understand, because Max never told him he was no longer bonded to Hyde, but still cared a great deal for him.

Just as the kitchen door opens to Odi and Ichirou laughing about something, Kenickie speaks up to Max. “You can bloody well keep Ichirou as your playmate. Just keep him off my back and away from me for good.” His voice spoke to everyone in the room, Odi looked shocked. Max looked angry at Kenickie, and the one who Kenickie was talking about fell silent, looking off to the side, as his mind went elsewhere.

Kenickie turned around and seen the two who just walked in. “Oh, bloody great.” He didn’t want to deal with this, so he pushed his way past Odi and Ichirou, but before he got to the door, Aoi was standing there ready. He grabbed Kenickie by the shoulder, making sure he wasn’t going to leave.

For Kenickie to be storming off like a bat out of hell, clearly something was wrong here. “What’s wrong, Kenickie? Why are you leaving the kitchen in such a rush?”

Kenickie looked hard at Aoi. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Now let me go, old man.”

Odi was shocked at how Kenickie just treated Aoi. “Yeah right, it’s all nothing. You just told Max to keep Ichirou for himself and off your back as we walked in. That’s pretty low.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Aoi looked at Ichirou, who looked like he wasn’t even in this room anymore. “Kenickie, stop running away from your problems and just tell Ichirou the truth. The more you run away, the harder it is on all of us.” Even if Ichirou didn’t want his personal life to fall onto everyone else, it was clear everyone was feeling something about how much Kenickie upset Ichirou.

“I have tried telling him the truth my whole vampire life. He never listened to me. He always tried, again and again, to get close to me in a way that is frowned upon. No man should sleep with another man. It’s just wrong.” Kenickie starts to struggle to get out of Aoi’s grasp, but Aoi was much stronger than he was. “Fine, I’ll tell him myself. Just let me go.”

This time Aoi let Kenickie go, and he walked over to Ichirou and poked him hard in the chest, which got Ichirou to narrow his eyes at him. “It’s over. There I said it. I don’t want to be with. I only want to be with women. Is that clear enough for you to understand?” Kenickie didn’t wait for a reply as he stormed out of the kitchen, this time no one stopped him.

“Well, now that was pretty clear. After all this time, he acted like a little girl who had a crush on Ichirou, but now he grew a pair of balls and spoke it clear.” Odi sighed and patted Ichirou on the shoulder. “I’m sorry he played you for a fool, man.” Odi ran a hand through his bleach-blond hair, he would be pretty upset if he was in Ichirou’s shoes. Doing whatever was right to please the other, then get into a relationship, just to be played. Everyone knew and Kenickie even admitted to being in a relationship with Ichirou over a year ago, but now it just seemed like a harsh way to end things.

“He is drinking blood from another source.” Ichirou finally spoke and everyone looked at him, expecting him to say something else. He looked at the others and rolled his eyes as a smirk appeared on his lips. “I don’t care anymore. I know he was sleeping behind my back with a demoness. It’s what I deserved after I slept with others, with his permission. Even if he was the one who wanted an open relationship, I knew it would end badly.”

Aoi and Odi both looked at each other, they thought this was going to go a different way. That Ichirou would be upset, would be throwing a fit and beating the shit out of the walls, but instead he was calm and collective. And Aoi was trying to tell if this was one of Ichirou’s covers.

Ichirou snorted. “Aoi, I’m not lying or hiding my feeling about this. After a few months of no sex, trying to please Kenickie, then finding out he was fucking some demoness behind my back, I had a lot to think about. I was blinded by infatuation to get Kenickie to love me, but I knew deep down it was a one-sided relationship. I couldn’t let go of Kenickie because I was infatuated by him, but last night, Max helped me to see I needed to forget about Kenickie.”

Max shook his head. Well, he was using Ichirou for sexual release, Ichirou used him to get over Kenickie. In a way, it helped them both. Though, Max still felt bad for cheating on Hyde. He loved Hyde, wanted Hyde, but they were no longer mated and could no longer be together, or rather he couldn’t live in Heaven with Hyde.

“Wait, Ichirou. What did you mean about Kenickie drinking blood from another source? He looked pretty normal, except acting temperamental.” Max didn’t want the others to focus on him sleeping with Ichirou.

“Oh, he is. I noticed it in his eyes. I kept his human spirit alive for so long, that it has taken him longer to become a full vampire and will still be a while for him to become one.” Ichirou told the others, who all looked at him to farther explain himself. “His brown eyes have small flecks of red. Once his eyes turn red completely, there would be no saving him. Though, I don’t think I can save him, because those red flecks are there forever. I have seen Kenickie’s eyes flash red before telling me he was losing his humanity, so I would feed him. This time is different, he has tasted the blood of another and it’s only a matter of time before he completely turns. Then, he will be able to create other vampires.”

Odi shook his head. “But you won’t let that happen? Right?” He knew if vampires roamed Earth realm again, only Ichirou could control them and make them do his bidding, which Ichirou didn’t want that power, but it would happen.

Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “Kenickie can’t turn a demon into a vampire. Not even I can. It’s impossible, but if Bailie keeps the lockdown on anyone from going to Earth realm, we should be fine.” At least that was what Ichirou wanted to believe. “I’m going to go find Kek. Maybe he has some answers he is not telling us.” Even though Kek never has spoken about having predictions anymore, maybe he could get Kek to predict Kenickie’s future as he is no longer tied to Ichirou. Or at least Ichirou won’t feed Kenickie anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Making his way to Kek’s room, Ichirou knocked lightly on the door for entrance. He knew Kek hated people that barged into his room. Though, as he stood there, he could hear a lock unlocking, before the door opened to Kek’s face.

“What is it you would like, Ichirou? Are we needed to head down to the throne room?” Kek asked, though not seeming pleased he was being interrupted.

“No, Odi managed to get Bailie to come bed last night. Bailie is still sleeping, as much as he has been knocked out, he needs to sleep peacefully to regain his strength.” Ichirou could see there were no lights on in the room, so perhaps he had woken Kek up. “I was actually looking for you. I want to talk to you about your predictions and Kenickie.”

Kek sighed. “Very well, though I don’t know how much help I can be.” He opened the door for Ichirou and closed the door behind Ichirou, but one thing about Ichirou being a vampire demon was he could see clearly in the dark. And what he found wasn’t surprising.

Zero was tied up to the bed, fully exposed and gagged. Ichirou looked towards Kek, who was fumbling around with a candle and getting it lit. Kek was dressed in a sand-colored silk robe, that had the Eye of Horus printed on the back. He got the candle lit and moved over to where a pair of chairs were in front of an unlit fireplace.

“You know, if you want to continue with Zero over there, I don’t mind waiting,” Ichirou spoke and gestured his head towards the bed. Kek’s eyes widen. How could Ichirou sense Zero? He thought no one could sense Zero’s presence. “I’m a Vampire Demon, I have what you could call night vision. It’s a perk to have when your victim is trying to hide from you in a completely dark room.”

“He’s fine. It could be his punishment. To lay there and be ignored.” Kek didn’t seem impressed when he talked about Zero. Zero did something to upset Kek, which landed Zero being punished. It wouldn’t be the first time Ichirou seen Kek punish Zero in some form. He remembered one time that Zero was tied up like a mummy and couldn’t move and Kek locked him in a sarcophagus for a whole day. Ichirou just wondered what Zero did this time to receive another one of Kek’s punishments.

“Well, I came here because I remembered you saying that vampires can’t be created again. And that Kenickie is the last of vampires.” Ichirou was trying to think of the right words to say to Kek. “Well, as long as Kenickie fed on me only, he will always hold on to his humanity.”

Kek signed. “I never said bloodsuckers couldn’t be created again. You have that power to create an army of bloodsuckers if you wish, but you were warned to not to because you won’t be able to handle the power well, and judging by you and how you treated Kenickie, the children you sire would all feed on you, leaving you weakened”

Ichirou smirked. “Yes, that is true. I can’t handle power well. As much as it appeals to me, your warning still runs through my mind anytime I come close to gaining power.” He spoke about the throne. Now that there was no enchantment on the new throne, Ichirou liked the feeling of having that power, but he knew he shouldn’t and was glad Bailie took it back.

“Well, yes. That warning was to keep you from creating an army of bloodsuckers that would just die, because you couldn’t give them the blood they wanted, and to keep you away from the original throne. That enchantment would have corrupted your mind and everyone here wouldn’t be alive. I had seen you with that kind of power and it wasn’t pretty.” Kek, who pours a cup of hot tea in a cup, and another for Ichirou, before passing Ichirou a the cup.

“So, your warnings mean nothing now?” Ichirou raised a brow as he took a sip of the hot beverage. “Mmm, cinnamon spice. Nice touch.”

“Thank you.” Kek blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. “I actually do not know if my warnings mean nothing now. A lot has changed. All of us without fates had changed the world around us. Now, if you were to ask me if there is no end to us then I would have to tell you everything has an end. Our ends are just not written, which is why we all need to be careful.”

“Seriously? What about all those close calls we had before, with Max on his death bed and such.” Ichirou couldn’t believe they had an end, he figured they would live forever and watch the world around them die.

“That was different. Max’s end wasn’t meant to happen there. He was supposed to come to Hell and take over with the rest of us. Now, that we are here, our end could happen at any time, unless something still needs us to change the fates of others. You do a lot of changing of fates, you know that?” Kek looked at Ichirou, who shook his head in confusion. “Anytime you go to Heaven and speak with the council members of what may happen with Heaven and Hell engaging in a war, you are doing everything possible to stop it. Which, really you are changing the fates of those who would start the war, to end it before it began. We still have a lot of influence, which I don’t tell others.”

“Why not? Maybe some of them want to change a few things.” Ichirou expressed himself with words. “All of the riots could have been easily stopped by either one of us and helped stop the killing of other demons.”

“No, you don’t get it. I don’t tell anyone they can still change the fates of others because they need to lead with the heart, not with their heads and what they think is the perfect world. There is no perfect world, and all of us who change fates, need to lead with our hearts.” Kek narrowed his eyes at Ichirou. “Do you get it now? Do you understand the love of the human race is what helped you change the fate of another war being started?”

“Wow, I think I got it. Because I wanted to protect those that couldn’t defend themselves against demons or angels, I saved them in away.” Ichirou could see why Kek didn’t remind everyone they could change the fates of everyone around them.

“Now that we have settled that, what part of Kenickie are you wondering?” Kek gave a displeased look in his soft purple eyes. He didn’t like Kenickie but tolerated him.

“I was hoping you could have given me a prediction about him. Seeing as you haven’t had one in a long time, how would I go about getting rid of Kenickie?” Ichirou sipped the last of the tea and place his cup down on the tea table in front of him.

“You mean killing Kenickie. Yes, it is you who could end his life, but the time for it hasn’t happened yet. He is still tied to you, no matter what you do to him now. When the time comes, you will know what to do.” Kek sighed and he stared at the flame of the candle and started talking about everyone else.

“Odi is forever tied to Bailie through their mating bond.” Kek looked at Ichirou and seen he was still listening to him. “Aoi was tied to Zero forever, actually Aoi has no end now since I killed Aoi and Zero brought him back to life. Don’t tell Aoi though. Aoi is a God, he isn’t just gifted by a God anymore. He can’t die now, but he doesn’t want to tap into his full powers, because that would make him stronger than Bailie since Bailie isn’t a God. Also, I killed him in Hell and he was brought back to life in Hell, so he is tied to Hell forever, living in Hell forever.”

Ichirou’s eyes widen, his caregiver was dead, yet living because he is a God. Ichirou would have never guessed. “So, could Aoi take the throne from Bailie then? I thought you had to be of a royal bloodline.”

Kek shook his head. “Gods follow their own set of rules. Yes, Aoi is higher ranked than you or Bailie now. He could easily sit on the throne and take over Hell, but that isn’t what he wants. He wants to protect those of us that reside in the castle’s walls because it’s in his nature. You are still the heir to the throne if Bailie needs you to take over because he doesn’t have an heir of his own. If you are needed to take the throne, and you didn’t want to and you could ask Aoi to do it, but he would decline anyways, even if he knew he could take it. Aoi isn’t a leader, but a protector, so remember that.”

Ichirou nodded his head. “Well, I won’t take up any more of your time, Kek. Thanks for letting me come and talk to you.” He stood up and headed to the bedroom door, unlocking the door and stepping out. That was a lot of information he didn’t know and some of it he wasn’t supposed to know about, but Kek trusted Ichirou with it. He would have to keep it to himself.

* * *

Once Bailie had woken up from his sleep, everyone met in the throne room, except Aoi, who was dealing with his guards and Kenickie, who was anywhere but in the castle. He looked at the others standing in front of the throne steps. Everyone seemed different, perhaps there was more going on that Bailie didn’t know.

“Well, I know the last meeting didn’t get us anywhere. So this meeting I have decided that we need to resume roles.” Bailie lean back against the throne. “I think it would solve a lot of issues. What do you guys think?”

Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “If we resume our previous roles, which I don’t think will be a bad thing, you are going to have to take up some slack as well. Sitting in that throne day in and day out doesn’t do anything for anyone. You just continue to rule with an iron fist and it’s hard on the rest of us that go out there and engage in activities and do help out where we are needed.”

Kek shook his head. “I think Bailie needs to stay by the throne more than you realize Ichirou. He may get up and mingle with us within the castle, but as a ruler, he must stay here. Just like in Egypt. The pharaoh never left his throne for long. Even when he threw parties or celebrations, he remained seated. He only left the throne to pray, eat, sleep, and shit. Though, when it was a female pharaoh, that was a different story, she would allow a few moments out of her busy day to walk around the palace and enjoy the company of others, before returning her to her throne. Bailie may do that as he pleases, but he is to remain near the throne at all times.”

Odi kind of agreed with that. “As I can remember, Lucifer himself, did, in fact, leave the castle once a day. He would get up, be dressed and bathe, come to the throne room for the day to have a meeting or those who wished to be in his presence. Then lunch would be served to him alone in his chambers. After lunch, he spent time alone or would go out for a scroll in his chariot around the city. When the evening came around, he would feast in the company of those he thought of as advisers, even though he ruled alone. After supper, he would spend a few hours on his throne, till he either called for a mistress to be waiting in his room that evening or go to his room alone for a night's rest.”

“They are, Ichirou. As a ruler, I have little free time now and must attend to my duties of being on the throne and be known as ruler. You would understand if you were a ruler.” Bailie sighed. He could see why now it wasn’t fun to be king. “As it goes, Ichirou and Max will resume with duties of businesses and keeping everything in order. I know there was a lot of damage done, so anything that has to do with businesses being ruined or in ruins, that will be your job to clean up that mess.”

Zero chimed in excitingly. “Then me and Kek would deal and handle with the reconstruction of homes, make sure ever demon family has a home, and make sure everyone has a place to stay.” He started rocking on his heels, knowing that he was right, as Bailie nodded.

“Odi, since we have not discussed what you would deal with in the past, I have a suggestion that you handle all the soldiers training and exercises and keeping them in line. You will be the head trainer. As for Guardsmen Aoi, his guards will be separated into groups. This will be your dealing. One group of soldiers and the other group of law enforcement. The soldiers you will train, or have your best train them, and Aoi will deal in the protection of the civilians. Can you handle that?”

Odi raised a brow at Bailie’s words. Why would they need soldiers trained? Were they expecting a war or something? Well, even when Lucifer ruled, Odi was one of those soldiers, training day in and out even when there wasn’t a war. They were used as reinforcements when guards couldn’t hold back crowds. “Yes, I can handle this opportunity,” Odi spoke with confidence.

“We have one more issue. The Gates of Hell.” Bailie rubbed his forehead. “Hyde was in control of this dealing. He dealt with the registration of souls coming in and demons coming or going. Last night I had lifted a lot of rules, but I still kept the ban on demons leaving Hell. Since Kenickie has dealt with helping out the registry of new souls and where they get placed, maybe I should promote him to Lord Kenickie and have him deal with everything, that has to do with demons leaving the realm or entering and souls coming and going.”

“Is this up for a vote, because if it is, I reject that idea,” Ichirou spoke up. He had a feeling about Kenickie turning rogue on him, and just what he needed was for Kenickie to turn rogue on all of them.

“I second that.” Kek raised his hand, agreeing with Ichirou. They both had their ideas of Kenickie, but Kek knew Ichirou’s instinct was probably best for all of them to follow with this.

Odi looked at both of them. “Kenickie has done nothing wrong to the rest of us, Ichirou. If you're letting your little spat with Kenickie cheating on you cloud your judgment, I vote Kenickie in.”

“Kenickie has been left out of a lot of rulings since Bailie took over more than a year ago. Perhaps it is time to give Kenickie a reason to want to be needed here. Aoi has his duties, which he took upon himself. Kenickie has worked around the city until he found something worth his time because he was bored of sitting around.” Max had to agree with Odi, but he didn’t bring up Ichirou’s poor judgment of Kenickie.

“This has nothing to do with Ichirou and Kenickie’s relationship failing. There is a bigger picture here than that.” Kek spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bailie raised a brow. “Do you have any evidence to suggest why Kenickie shouldn’t be given a higher role here?” At Bailie’s question, Kek froze. He didn’t have a reason, well one that would make sense to the rest. Since he hadn’t had any predictions, he shook his head. “Well, what do you say, Zero? Your vote decides it all.”

Zero looked to the left at Kek and Ichirou than to the right at Odi and Max. He didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of this. He put his hands behind his back and looked down at his feet. “It’s hard to decide. Kenickie is Ichirou’s childe and has known him most of his life and would understand Kenickie. As for Max and Odi’s reasoning, maybe Kenickie would love to be included. I mean, he is probably bored being here and I would be too if I didn’t have a reason to be in the castle.” He looked at Kek, who narrowed his soft purple eyes at Zero. Zero knew he shouldn’t vote against Kek, but he had no choice as there wasn’t any motive to not to. “I vote with Odi and Max.”

“Then it’s final. Kenickie will take the role of Lord Kenickie and take over duties at the Gates of Hell.” Bailie stomped his foot, and a vibration rang out through the whole castle. At that, Ichirou turned on his heels and started walking away. “Where are you going, Prince Ichirou?” Bailie called after him.

“I’m going to attend to my duties as quickly as possible.” Ichirou didn’t turn back around as he left the throne room.

“Well, we are not done here, but clearly Ichirou is taking a hissy fit about the newest ruling, so let us continue with the matters at hand.” Bailie shook his head, it didn’t seem like Ichirou to just storm out because the vote didn’t go his way. Perhaps there was more to it than Ichirou or Kek could explain, but there wasn’t a reason not to make Kenickie a Lord.


	10. Chapter 10

“Fuck yeah! You feel so good.” Kenickie rocked himself in and out of the demoness under him. He could feel her tightening around his member. Fingernails dug into her hips as he reached his climax and her scream just made him feel even better as he felt her pulsing around his cock. He had lean down and bit into her neck to complete the satisfying feeling he got when fucking the demoness under him.

The demoness panted lightly, feeling her blood leaving her body before Kenickie pulled away and cleaned up her wound on her red neck. “You make such a fantastic lover.” She giggled a bit, as Kenickie pulled out of her. She whimpered as she sat up and looked at him, missing the feeling of his cock in her already. “You are one of the best lovers I have ever had, the rest were all boring.”

Kenickie laughs as he kisses her nose and runs a hand through her long black hair. “I was a virgin before I met you, Velma, so I don’t know if I’m that good. Unless my sire’s blood has more perks than giving me life. He is a sex fiend, that's for sure.”

The demoness, called Velma giggled lightly behind her hand. “Then, maybe perhaps we should invite him for a little three-way. Having two men amazing at sex, fucking me would make me feel so high.” She was about to wrap her hands around Kenickie’s neck when he stepped away from.

“No! Never bring that up again.” Kenickie growled at her, already hating that he brought up Ichirou.

Confused by Kenickie’s outburst, Velma got up off her desk and put her clothes back on, which was just a small crop top and small black skirt. She walked over in her leather heels to the mirror in her office and started fixing her hair and her makeup.

Pulling his pants up Kenickie let out a sigh and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Velma turned around in his arms and put her hands on his chest. “Don’t worry about little old me. I’ve dealt with much worse than being yelled at before. You are just too sweet.” She gave him a little peck on the lips.

Kenickie held her closer to him and smiled as she ran her hand through his sandy blond hair. “I know, Velma. But I want to care for you and protect you from harm. Not bring harm to you. You should be treated like a queen.”

Letting out a giggle, Velma smiles up at him. “Oh, but you do. You’ve already made me into your girlfriend, what more do you want?” She teased, not asking him a question.

Though, Kenickie took it as a question as he looked into her soft orange eyes with his brown, red speckled eyes. “Marriage.” With that word, the room got silent as they both looked into each other's eyes. Velma was the first to look away and Kenickie dropped his hands from around her to his sides.

Just then there was a knock on the backroom door, Velma cursed herself for not locking up shop when Kenickie came in, but who could resist a cutie like him. She walked over to the door as Kenickie grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Yes, sorry, but I’m closed for the-” Velma spoke as she opened the door to a handsome man, dressed in an unkept suit with a loose tie around his neck. His dark red eyes drew her closer to him. It was like she was under his charm.

Ichirou smirked as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face. “Oh, I’m not here to buy anything. In fact, I was looking for someone.” His fang popped out from his lip as he smirked.

“Ichirou, what are you doing here?” Kenickie looked at the other, as his eyes narrowed. “You should be busy at the castle.” He didn’t like that Ichirou showed up here, the one place he came to, to get away from him and the others. And on top of it, start flirting with his girlfriend. Kenickie was indeed mad.

“Oh, you work at the castle, like Kenickie or are you one of the guards at the castle?” Velma asked as she reached out and played with Ichirou’s tie. Kenickie could see her thin black tail swaying playfully behind her.

“I work there, I guess you could say. Though, the pay is shitty.” Ichirou chuckled. “My, your eyes remind me of the glow of the sun setting in the sky.” He could see Kenickie was getting pissed. Deserves him right for fucking around with a succubus. They just can’t keep their hands to themselves.

“I suggest you leave, Ichirou. You found me, so what is it that you want from me now?” Kenickie gritted his teeth, trying not to be too angry around Velma, but clearly, Ichirou was making it hard to keep his composure.

Ichirou chuckled lightly, as he reached up and brushed some of Velma’s black hair behind her ear. “Oh, shut the fuck up, Kenickie.” His words weren’t cruel sounding but sounded like he was talking to Velma nicely, which she giggled after he spoke those words. Ichirou didn’t know if she heard him correctly or was just memorized by his soft voice. “You are needed back at the castle. King Bailie has news for you.”

Kenickie rolled his eyes. “Yes, Prince Ichirou. I will go back to the castle as you wish.” He was being sarcastic, which Ichirou only smirked as he continued to look Velma in the eyes.

“Oh, you are the Prince I have heard so much about. I didn’t realize you were so handsome. You must be looking for a mistress to keep your bed warm.” She gave a little giggle with a wink.

Kenickie walked up to Ichirou and grabbed his upper arm. “He is not looking for anyone to keep his bed warm. Come on, let’s go.” He started dragging Ichirou away from Velma and headed out of the shop.

“Come back soon!” Velma called out, but who she called out to, no one knew.

Once outside and walking side by side back to the castle, Kenickie was fuming mad at what just happened. Ichirou could tell by the way Kenickie kept growling lowly under his breath. “What’s got your panties up in a bunch?”

“It’s you!” Kenickie growled out at Ichirou. “You just barged right in and started flirting with my girlfriend. I suggest you leave her alone from now on. Don’t go anywhere near her.”

Ichirou chuckles and shakes his head. “Well, you should have picked a better girlfriend then a succubus. You’re going to have a bad time.”

At those words, Kenickie stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Ichirou round to face him. His eyes staring hard into Ichirou’s. “She is not a succubus. You just want to have your way with her. You used your fucking charm on her. Leave her alone.” With that, Kenickie started walking away again, though this time faster.

Ichirou shakes his head again and smirks. There was little that Kenickie knew about this world, especially to think his girlfriend wasn’t a succubus. It was clear as night and day that she was, but Ichirou didn’t care if Kenickie didn’t listen to him. It was his own fault. Ichirou headed back to the castle, slowly following in Kenickie's footsteps.

* * *

“Kenickie is here to see you, as requested, King Bailie.” Evan and DeeJay both opened the heavy stone of the throne room, and in walked in Kenickie.

“Thank you, Evan and DeeJay.” Bailie motioned to them to close the doors. “I did request your presence when you returned to the castle. I didn’t expect you here so soon.”

“Well, I was out downtown when Ichirou ran into me and told me you were looking for me,” Kenickie spoke as he stopped in front of the steps to the throne. Both Bailie and Odi looked at each other, slightly confused as Ichirou left way before Bailie told the others to let Kenickie know he was looking for him. Perhaps Ichirou already knew Bailie was going to want to speak with him and went to find him after the vote.

“Well, I have some important news to tell you and hope you will accept.” Bailie stood up from his seat. “You will now take over Hyde’s old duties at the Gates of Hell. With that comes the promotion, you are no longer just Kenickie, you are now Lord Kenickie. You will attend every morning meeting here in the throne room if you will take on the duties laid out before you.”

Kenickie was speechless. He didn’t expect to be a lord of the castle, much less carry out the duties at the Gates of Hell. He had kind of skipped out going there and hung out with his girlfriend instead, but given these duties, he may spend less and less time with Velma. He hoped she would understand.

Odi smiled. “I see you are speechless, so you must want to job. Congratulation Lord Kenickie in joining our ranks.” He congratulated Kenickie, who thanked him in return.

“I have only one request, King Bailie.” Kenickie bit his lip, not sure if he could make such a request. “May I have my own room? It seems that being in the same room with Ichirou and Max would just be upsetting.”

Bailie thought about it for a moment. It would be fair since Kenickie and Ichirou shared a bedroom because the two of them were together. Though, times have changed. He took his seat on the throne, closed his eyes, as he gripped the armrest. Sure enough, the air shifted around them and the walls started to shake.

Not before long, the shaking ceased and Bailie opened his eyes. “Lord Kenickie, your request has been granted. You now have your own chambers to sleep in, as well, it’s fully furnished. If you wish to decorate your chambers as you see fit, then you may do so now.”

Kenickie couldn’t seem to want to hold in his excitement, but he tried to. “Thank you, King Bailie.” Kenickie gave Bailie a bow. “I will try my best to please you.” With that Kenickie was dismissed and he left the throne room.

Odi looked at Bailie with a questionable look. “I have never seen you create a room in the castle before. I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I didn’t know if I could do that either, but last night, I realized I could control the walls that make up the castle and even if I really wanted to, I could recreate the castle itself.” Bailie smiled at Odi. “But I think adding two rooms, for now, is just fine.”

“Why two rooms?” Odi raised a brow as he questions Bailie’s motives to create a second room with the one he made for Kenickie.

“Well, with Kenickie out of Ichirou’s room, that leave Max and Ichirou sharing a room. Though the two of them work together on the same duties, perhaps Max would enjoy having some privacy away from Ichirou.” Bailie shrugged his shoulders. “Also, Max is still in love with Hyde and wants to be with Hyde, so he and Ichirou sharing a room might not be such a good idea.”

Odi chuckles and leans down to Bailie and kissed his cheek. “You are so thoughtful of others now. I miss this version of you.”

Bailie nodded his head. He knew from all of Ichirou’s memories he planted in the throne and on top of his own coming back to him, that he wasn’t easy to be around. He even hurt Odi on more than one occasion, he was glad Odi was still by his side.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Bailie looked at Odi with a small smile on his face.

“Actually, Aoi is handling things for now. I talked with him, and he is asking each guard that he has right now, which role they would like to play.” Odi told Bailie. “He had a few in mind for becoming a soldier, but he wants to make sure all his men are going where they wish to go, instead of me deciding for them. It sounds fair enough.”

“Aoi always looked out for his men, even when I was a tyrant. He rather his men be happy and proud, then miserable and depressed. He really understands demons and gets them to open up to him. It wouldn’t surprise me if Aoi’s powers actually made him a God.” Bailie chuckles and Odi laughs with him. Little did they know, they had the right idea.

* * *

Up in the clouds of Heaven, pass the golden Gates of Heaven, pass the City of Angels, and pass Heaven’s Paradise for souls who came to Heaven. There was a tall mountain that reached up farther than the skies of Heaven that sat a royal looking palace for Gods. Though God himself didn’t sit on the cloud-like throne, another man was sitting on the throne of his Heaven.

Wearing a waist wrap that was held up with a golden belt, and draped over his muscular left shoulder, with his long grey curly hair with a long bread covering his face, this God-like man looked into a small pond in front of him. He was gazing at it intensely. It was the Pond of Insight and before him flashed images of the current events happening elsewhere.

A young teenage boy with golden blond hair locks, wearing a toga wrap, with winged golden shoes and carrying a winged golden scepter, came flying over to the man. “We have a problem. It’s just as you said. Hades is disturbing his layer of Hell and the King of Hell, as what he likes to be called, doesn’t know of this disturbance.” He had a high pitched voice as he delivered his message to the other. “Zeus, should I warn God’s Angels in the City of Angels to prepare for war? I have watched them prepare for a war already, but shouldn’t they be gathering more?”

The God-like man, Zeus shook his head. “Even if they were given a warning, it wouldn’t stop any of it from happening. The only one who could have stopped it would have been the new King of Hell. Though, his ignorance has caused this uprise, Hermes.”

The teenage looking boy, Hermes, nodded his head as he looked into the Pond of Insight to see exactly what Zeus was talking about. “It’s just too bad they destroyed the old throne. If they would have kept it, then they could have destroyed Hell with it, destroying and killing all who resided in Hell.”

Zeus shakes his head. “The old throne needed to be destroyed before another took over as ruler. Lucky the King of Hell had a good friend in a certain demon prince, who solved the situation before any more harm was done, but it didn’t stop the disturbance.” He leans back in his cloud-like throne and let out a sigh. “When the time comes, I will go and face my brother, Hades, and put a stop to him.”

“Sir, you can’t leave your home here. The bigger boss upstairs won’t allow it. You know if you upset him as you did in the past, you could face more problems then just leaving this realm to Earth. You could be banished and lose all your powers.” Hermes seemed to care very much about Zeus’s power.

“He will have little choice but let me go down there, or watch his world crumble before his eyes.” Zeus looked at Hermes with stormy grey eyes. “Just have to wait for the right moment and not a moment too soon.” Zeus sat up once again and looked back into the Pond of Insight, waiting for his moment to rise.


	11. Chapter 11

The last two months were filled with the recontruction of Hell. Bailie over seen it all from his throne, as Ichirou and Max ordered and helped businesses recreate themselves and had a building for each indulvual business. Every business building was recontructed in the middle of the city, surrounding the castle.

  


Bailie seen on the outskirts of the city, contruction of homes and new houses for demon residents. Zero and Kek took control of that and made sure demons and their families were together in a home big enough for them and new families had a new house of their own to call home. Bailie was pleased with their work as well.

  


Outside the city, there was some contrution done to fix up the old army barricks, which Odi seen to it. Once Aoi had given Odi a list of demons who wished to farther their skills as guards into soldiers, Odi got to working them hard and strenghtening their talents as soldiers. Once he had seen poteintal in certain demons, he promoted a few demons to generals from privates to help train the privates and newly additional privates into soldiers. You were either a private or a general and Odi was the head commander.

  


Aoi continued to train and set his guards out through the city to keep the peace around the city, especially with contruction going on all around. Though, Aoi kept his headquarters with in the castle walls. It was in the center of the city, and also the castle needed to be guarded as well.

  


Last, Bailie looked over how Kenickie was doing with his new post at the Gates of Hell. As new souls came in, registry was busy. Kenickie was redirecting some old souls back to their level of Hell which they resided in. It was not uncommon for souls to wonder from one place to another, but the first level of Hell was reserved for demons only, of course, that didn’t stop demons from going to other levels of Hell.

  


Sitting there, Bailie wore a smirk on his face. He was quite pleased with himself. He had let go a lot of the rules that he made when he was under the enchantment. The riots ceased to happen, everyone was pleased. Though, demons did have their days, it just wasn’t causing riots or fights against the castle.

  


Just as Bailie was about to push himself up out of his throne, the heavy stone doors opened. “Now announcing the arrival of Lord Nobunaga, Third Level Leader.” Evan spoke as the doors were wide open and in walked a man, dressed in samari war gear. He had a less than pleased look on his face.

  


A questionable look appeared on Bailie’s face. Why would a lord from one of the other levels of Hell come here? He kept himself seated in his throne as the Japanese Warlord walked up to the throne, and gave Bailie a bow.

  


“King Bailie.” Lord Nobunaga stood straight and let his eyes wonder around the room, before they settled on Bailie. “I see you haven’t changed much since your father’s ruling. A pity really. Would have been nice to see how the son of Lucifer lived, but I guess, like father like son.”

  


Bailie was in no mood for chit-chat about his castle’s appearance. “Why are you here, Lord Nobunaga? You should be down at the third level of Hell.” He had to question why the lord came all this way. “Are you not pleased ruling over your own level in Hell?”

  


“You better hold on to that throne of yours with a tight grip.” Lord Nobunaga chuckled with a growing smirk on his face.

  


Bailie narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here, Lord Nobunaga?” He questioned the lord a second time.

  


Lord Nobunaga adjusted his armor on his shoulders. “Well, since you took the throne from your father, you left quite a mess of things. Some are not pleased with your ruling, and it has caused quite the distrubance in the lower levels of Hell.”

  


“What do you mean by that?” Bailie had a quizzling look growing on his face. “I felt that it was only fair to let other lords, such as yourself to keep peace within their level of Hell.”

  


Lord Nobunaga let out a deep chuckle. “You are not as strong as your father was, giving us more power than we needed has created an uproar of power struggles.”

  


Bailie shook his head. “I don’t see how that causes an uproar of power struggles. The lords that were assigned by my father were able to keep their place and they could keep everything in line as how they see fit. I don’t understand why I need to interfere with those lower levels of Hell.”

  


Laughing, Lord Nobunaga held his armor plated gut. “You do not have control of all your lords. That is a sign of weakness, as they see it.” Lord Nobunaga turned around and started to leave. “King Bailie, I suggest you get a strong hold of all your lords, before they come for you and take that throne you are sitting on.” With those parting words, Lord Nobunaga left.

  


Bailie watched Lord Nobunaga leave the throne room. The Japanese Warlord sure had a twisted sense of humor. Though, his words held something that Bailie didn’t quite get. There was no distrubance in the other lower levels of Hell. If there was then surely one of those lords would seek Bailie’s presense. He questioned himself now, but what he needed to know was just who was Lord Nobunaga.

  


“Evan!” Bailie called out and only one of the heavy stoned doors opened and in popped the head of the teen with white as snow hair. “Go fetch Guardmens Aoi. I need to speak with him now.”

  


“Yes, sir. Right away, sir.” The teen closed the door after he was told what he was asked to do. It didn’t take long, before the both heavy stoned doors opened up to Aoi dressed in his usual armor over his kimono.

  


“King Bailie, you wished to speak with me?” Aoi spoke as he walked up to the throne steps and gave Bailie a bow. Aoi rarely did bow, because Bailie told his Lords and Aoi to not bow before him. Though, since they were alone, Aoi did bow out of respect.

  


“How much do you know of Lord Nobunaga? I understand he lived in Japan, and killed many who stood in his way, but what is his history?” Bailie narrowed his eyes at Aoi.

  


Removing the two chopstick like hair pins from his colbat blue hair, Aoi let out a sigh. “Well, his history is before my time, sadly. Though, I can share what is told of his regin and power. He was a Great Warlord, a man who wanted to unify Japan as one. He was a man who lead many battles and was known for his battle plans and stratagies. Though, he was doing something great for Japan, he tried to save many, but battle is battle and he bathed in bloodshed. Long story short, he was assassinated. Though, it’s said one of his advisers back stabbed him, but no one knows for sure, but the temple he was staying at that night, started to burn to the ground. They found a blade in his gut, but the reason for it is unclear.”

  


“So, what you are saying is Lord Nobunaga is a great warrior with knowleadge?” Bailie asked and recieved a nod from Aoi. “Why is it that Lord Nobunaga would come here personally and warn me of what is happening in the lower levels of Hell?”

  


Aoi looked shocked from this. He thought he seen someone dressed in samuri armor, but thought nothing of it. So, it was Lord Nobunaga who came to warn Bailie. “That I have no answer for. Lord Nobunaga loves a good blood bath fight as much as the next guy, but his reasons for warning you maybe because he wanted to offer an alliance, or just warn you.”

  


Bailie shook his head and lean forward in his seat with his elbows resting on his thighs and his head in his hands. “There were no words about an alliance.” He looked up from his hands to Aoi. “He told me that I was weak because I had no control over the other levels of Hell. Was I weak to let them rule over their own level?”

  


Staring up at Bailie, Aoi fixed his hair back up with his chopstick like hair pins. “Prepare for war.” That was all Aoi said, as he summoned a katana and a wakizashi on his belt, before turning and leaving the throne room.

  


Slumping back in his throne, Bailie made a fist with his right hand and slammed it down on the armrest of his throne. This shouldn’t be happening, not now. Not after everything was finally correcting itself. Sure, things weren’t always going to be peaceful in Hell, but an uprise for power meant Bailie could very well lose his place on the throne if he didn’t have the power and strength to keep it. He needed to plan something, but what? He sat for a few moments before the idea came to him. A gathering of all the lords was the best thing to do.

  


* * *

  


News rang out through the city surrounding the castle that lords from other levels of Hell were to meet. This is one event that didn’t happen since Bailie took over. A meeting with Bailie and others happened quite quickly that afternoon.

  


“I want everything in order for when the other lords come. This means there will be a feast.” Bailie sat in his throne as his lords were present. “I need everyone on their best behaviour, including the demons that live in the city.”

  


Odi nodded his head in understanding. He would pass the message on to Guardsmen Aoi to make sure his patrols were doubled around the castle. “Yes, King Bailie.”

  


Bailie looked at the others in front of him and pointed to Kek. “I will give you the most important job, Lord Kek. A gathering usually has a grand feast to feed the lords, so I suggest you find the best cooks and chefs around to make this feast grand, and servers to serve the food.”

  


Kek shrugged his shoulders. “I will do as you ask, King Bailie.” Though, he didn’t really know why he was choosen. Ichirou or Max would have been the better choices as they worked with businesses around the city.

  


“Now, that is all settled. The gathering will happen in three days time, so be prepared. That is all, so go about your business.” Bailie waved off his lords and expected everyone to leave the throne room, but Ichirou was standing before the steps of the throne, not moving. “What would you like, Prince Ichirou?”

  


Ichirou’s eyes narrowed at Bailie. “What’s going on? You never wanted to deal with the other levels of Hell after finding out about them. That is why you made certain poeple Lords out of those levels. What is going through your head?”

  


Bailie shook his head. “I have no reason for this gathering. My father ruled all of Hell and I feel like I should be getting the insight into the rest of Hell, just as my father did. To be the big man on top, I have to regain the trust of my lords. Do you understand?”

  


Something didn’t seem right and it didn’t sit well with Ichirou. “Yes, King Bailie.” Ichirou gave a half bow to Bailie before turning on his heels and making his way out of the throne room.

  


Just as Ichirou left the throne room, Kenickie walked by Ichirou, heading back into the throne room. Neither of them said a word to each other and neither of them even gave the other a glance. It was like they didn’t know the other exsisted now.

  


Though, just down the hallway, stood Aoi waiting for Ichirou. Ichirou gave him a glance and Aoi gave him a finger gester of come closer. He moved closer to Aoi, till Aoi stepped closer to him and whisper in his ear. “Come to my room later tonight.” That was all Aoi said before patting Ichirou on the shoulder and moving passed him to leave the castle back outside to deal with the guards.

  


Clearly something was going on and Aoi knew. Ichirou had to trust that Aoi would give him answers he seeked now. Or prehaps this was about something completely different that needed Ichirou’s attention. Sighing in frustration, Ichirou ran a hand through his spikey black hair and decided to retire to his room for the rest of the afternoon.

  


Ichirou knew Max would understand that he needed sometime to be by himself and leave Max to deal with issues, if there were any. He knew he shouldn’t think about this too much, but Bailie was holding a different aura around himself that Ichirou never felt before and it was bugging him.

  


Time ticked on and Ichirou was getting no closer to figuring out just what Bailie’s plans or meaning of this gathering was about. And why was Bailie keeping it from rest of them? It just didn’t sit well with Ichirou. He knew he could be exaggerating. This could mean Ichirou was just overthinking, which is never good for him. But that aura Bailie held kept coming back to Ichirou’s senses.

  


Realizing he spent the whole afternoon and most of the evening in his room, he decided it would probably be best that he leave his room and wait for Aoi in the hallway. Leaning against the wall, waiting, Ichirou had to look towards the end of the hall as a different presence was coming his way.

  


“So, this is the hallway where our rooms are and where you will be spending the night with me tonight.” Kenickie’s voice seemed to ring high in Ichirou’s ears for some reason. Besided Kenickie was none other than Mistress Velma, Kenickie’s girlfriend. She was dressed in her usual attier of a crop top and a frilly mini skirt, wearing high heeled leather sandals that Ichirou wasn’t sure how she walked in them comfortably.

  


Velma’s orange hue eyes looked at the castle in such amazement. “Oh, Kenickie! I am so glad the King allowed you to bring me here. It’s so beautiful and I love the dark edge of the stones the castle brings out.”

  


Just as they passed Ichirou, Velma stopped in front of him. “Oh, it is nice to see you, Prince Ichirou.” She gave a little curtsy to him. “You have such a lovely place.”

  


Smirking, Ichirou met her orange hue eyes with his dark red ones. “I must say I had no help with the decorating, but I will be sure to pass it along to the King that you enjoy his castle.” He reached out and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. “You have such a lovely face, why don’t you ever put your hair up and show off your pretty face?”

  


A giggle came from Velma first, before Kenickie cleared his throat. “Come on, Velma. I must show you where we will be sleeping tonight.” He took ahold of her hand and lead her down a few doors to his room and let her enter, before he looked back at Ichirou with a scowl.

  


Ichirou only shook his head. Kenickie was trying to show dominance and tell Ichirou to back off from his girlfriend, but it wasn’t going to work. Not on Ichirou. He had no intentions of stealing Kenickie’s girlfriend from him. She was a succubus and she could make the decision herself. Though, Ichirou had to wondered what Kenickie was doing that was keeping a succubus by his side.

  


His wondering had let Aoi come up behind Ichirou and tap him on the shoulder. Ichirou was quick to turn around to see who touched him. “Ah, Aoi. It’s just you.” Ichirou chuckled.

  


Aoi smirked in return. “I never expected to catch you off guard, but something must have caught your attention.” He patted Ichirou’s shoulder and turned around to head into his room. “Come inside.” He walked in and Ichirou followed.

  


Inside Aoi’s bedroom that he shared with Zero, both Kek and Zero were laying on the bed, sharing a book. Kek was reading it outloud to Zero and Zero was following a long with his finger at what Kek read. They were reading their book together and didn’t bother to greet Aoi or Ichirou.

  


“Kek is teaching Zero how to read in different languages, its something they do for fun when they are bored of waiting for me to get off duty.” Aoi informed Ichirou of what the other two were doing. “Would you like some tea?” Aoi asked, though didn’t wait for a reply as he made them both a cup of tea.

  


Ichirou and Aoi moved over to the two couches that were placed in front of the fire place in the bedroom. Every bedroom had a fire place and a small seating area beside the fire place, and a bed off to the side beside the door that lead to a bathrom. Of course, each room was decorated to the taste of the ones occupying it. Aoi and Zero’s room had more of a modern fedual era Japanese look. Ichirou felt more at home here in this room.

  


“So, I must ask. Why did you want to talk with me in private?” Ichirou took the tea cup that was offered to him and took a sip. It definately tasted like something Aoi would make up for him to drink in his youth.

  


Aoi took a sip of his own tea before setting down the cup on the table. “Well, I understand that you can sense it too. Kek and Zero both felt the shift in the air around Bailie. It’s something that most wouldn’t see or feel, but those that are stronger than Bailie, himself. You felt it too, did you not?”

  


Ichirou raised a brow. “Yes, I have felt it. Though, what do you mean by only those who are stronger than him could feel it?” He knew he was strong, but he faced Bailie a lot in fights and there was just no way Ichirou could be stronger than Bailie, unless he was in a weakened state.

  


“Ichirou, as much as you think that Bailie is stronger than you, especially since he has Lucifer’s blood running though his veins, you are wrong. Bailie’s mother was a fallen angel too, meaning that Lucifer’s seed didn’t act alone to create Bailie, as some would expect. Bailie was born of another fallen angel, but because Lucifer had changed himself so much into a demon, Bailie took on the appearance of a demon, rather than an angel.” Aoi explained this to Ichirou, which brought Ichirou’s curiosity to the point of asking questions but Aoi was quick to explain before questions were asked.

  


“All of Bailie’s powers are the combination of Lucifer’s and his mother’s, who was in fact in the ranking order of the Dominion in Heaven. She was bashished as a fallen angel, but that didn’t take away her powers, she hid them from Lucifer. When she got close enough to Lucifer, well she became with child, but not the way most would expect. Lucifer was a fallen angel and if he impregnanted anyone, which was a demoness, that child was created by Lucifer’s seed alone, with no relations to the mother who would carry the child. Bailie was the only child to be created by the demonic seed of his father and the egg of his fallen mother.”

  


Ichirou’s eyes widened. “Are you telling me that a demon and an angel can not birth a child together, but if they are the same speices, they can?” Aoi nodded his head as Ichirou was on the right track in understanding what he was telling the Vampire Demon. “But wait! Wasn’t Zero’s mother an angel and his father was a demon?”

  


Zero piped up hearing his name and the question. “My mother was an angel, but my father was a shinigami God, he was not a demon. Being a God means you can do as you please and create life with another, or create life from your own body.” Zero giggled. “But I gained my mother’s healing abilities and my father’s death abilities, making me a hybrid reaper. Close to the beliefs of a Grim Reaper, except I can heal if I wish, or bring back the dead.” The evil gleam twinkled in Zero’s bright red eyes.

  


“That would make you, like a half God?” Ichirou questioned, but Zero shook his head.

  


“Maybe, because my father needed to pass down his overgrowing powers to his offspring before it killed him, my mother was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and her being a powerful healer, she was able to keep herself alive while carrying me.” Zero spoke. “I too was supposed to pass my powers down to my own offspring, but that didn’t work out as planned, yet I am still here. Perhaps it is because I am not just a shinigami god, but an angel too.”

  


Well, that was one way to look at things now for Ichirou, but it still left gaps that Ichirou was trying to figure out earlier on his own. He took another sip of his tea before he was about to inquire on Aoi exactly what was going on with Bailie, but Aoi beat him to it.

  


“There is a great destrubance in the lower levels of Hell. As I told Kek and Zero about the recent visit by Lord Nobunaga, there is a power struggle, and other’s want the power that Bailie clearly has no control over. Which if I’m not mistaken, has shifted Bailie’s aura to take on the demonic side of himself, created by his father. He is not under the enchanment, but trying to gain that power the enchanment had shown him he could have. The same power Lucifer had, and the same power that the others feared, but since Bailie is only starting to gain that power, he is simply to weak to scare anyone with greater power.”

  


Zero came over and sat beside Aoi. “I have traveled to the other levels of Hell to find information for Aoi, but it was not easy and all I can say is that it looks like everything has changed since Bailie took over and they are trying to grow their own armies, whether those armies are going just against Bailie or each other to gain the power to go against Bailie. Who knows, as I couldn’t stick around long enough to find out answers.”

  


Kek sighed as he came over and stood behind Aoi and Zero, who sat on the couch. “Don’t look at me for a prediction, because all I can say is that when the war starts, Bailie will be dethrone and a new ruler of Hell will take over. None of us will see it coming before it’s too late. That’s the reality of it.”

  


“Well, there must be some way we can know who or how this is all going to start.” Ichirou looked to the three, but neither of them spoke, Kek only shook his head. Zero was looking away, looking at the fire place, and only Aoi was looking at Ichirou.

  


“All I can say, Ichirou, is that Lord Nobunaga came to warn Bailie, and that Bailie decided he needed to follow in his father’s footsteps and call a ‘Gathering of the Lords’.” Aoi told Ichirou, which Ichirou placed his teacup down on the table and slammed his hands down on the wooden furniture.

  


“We have to stop the gathering from happening, right?” Ichirou looked at the three with dead serious dark red eyes. His fangs were slowly popping out from behind his lips.

  


Kek shook his head. “The Gathering of the Lords is actually prolonging the events of a war starting. So we have to let it carry on as planned.”

  


“What we do know from my visit to the other levels of Hell, is there must be an inside source working closely to us, who would relay information to the others.” Zero sighed as he looked at Aoi. “That’s the only conclusion that Aoi and I can come up with. I was only training to be an assassin in the past, Aoi was the real deal and even the better spy to get the information needed. Sorry I wasn’t much help.”

  


Aoi smirked at Zero and patted his head, flattening some of Zero’s silver grey long spikey locks. “You actually did better than I could have done. You can’t be sensed by anyone, unless you wish to make yourself known. I may have the skills to sneak up and spy on humans, but when it comes to demons and spirits, its best to be completely invisible.”

  


Ichirou nodded to agree. “Aoi is right. You have some of the training, and you were able to put that to use, which it does help us out a lot. That just means we have to now keep an eye out for anyone that could be the spy.”

  


“I know.” Aoi frowned sightly. “I have been trying to go back as far as I can to remember everyone that has come to the castle, or worked for the castle on multiple occassions and it isn’t easy.”

  


“Even if we do figure it out, the chances of us stopping the communication between here and the other lords, will only prolong the events from happening.” Kek sighed as he leans over the back of the couch and wraps his sun-kissed arms around Aoi’s neck in a loving gesture, one thing he rarely shows around anyone but Zero and Aoi. “It’s going to happen whether we like it or not.”

  


This left Aoi and Ichirou deep in thought, as Zero and Kek went back to the bed and continued to read from their book.

  



	12. Chapter 12

The night of the Gathering of the Lords had come and everyone was prepared. Kek had gotten a few chefs to come to the castle to set out a menu, more than a dozen cooks were hired and cooking up a storm in the castle’s kitchen. There was about a dozen servers made up from the usual castle’s staff to make sure everything ran smoothly.

From the Gates of Hell to the castle, the city streets were cleaned and a line of guards were posted on route. Aoi had made sure to clean up the courtyard. He didn’t want the other Lords seeing that they had dealt with riots and were now preparing for the worse. He knew he couldn’t attend the Gathering of the Lords, but he had to make sure that the other’s were prepared.

Inside the castle, Ichirou waited by the throne doors with Kek and Zero. They were given intructions from Aoi to keep an eye out for anything unusual that may be said or discussed in the throne room. Of course, as much as the three planned for them to sit at different areas at the table, they found out Bailie already made arranged seating plans.

Keeping his mouth shut, Ichirou knew what Bailie was keeping from them. He wished he could say something to Bailie about the warning Lord Nobunaga gave Bailie, but he still refused to speak to Ichirou or even the others about it. Odi didn’t have a clue either, he figured that Bailie was finally stepping up as King of the Underworld. This annoyed Ichirou.

As the other Lords made their way to the entrance of the throne room, Evan and Deejay, the throne room guards said Bailie requested that they introduce everyone in a certain order for the table. They would begin on the right side of the table. Ichirou looked and he could swear Kenickie wasn’t here yet, but he shrugged his shoulders as the stoney doors opened and Evan began introductions.

“Lord Nobunaga of the Third Level.” Evan called out to the throne room, as Lord Nobunaga entered dressed in his old Japanese warrior armor, making his way to the right side of the table and took the seat closes to Bailie’s throne.

“Lord Odi of Hell’s Elite Soliders.” In walked in Odi, dressed in leather armor with his spear behind his back. His wings had emerald jewels on the hooked claws at the top.

“Lord Seth of the Fourth Level.” Wearing a headdress of an unknown animal demon, long snout and long ears, under the headdress, was unruly black hair, as he stared out at the throne room with dark eyes. Seth the Egyptian God, wore a white skirt with a longer yellow slit to show the white skirt underneath and a blue veil around his waist. He wore a golden necklace around his neck, and blue armbands around his upper arms and wrists.

“Lord Max, adviser for businesses.” It wasn’t a great title, but Max didn’t care. Max had to make sure beforehand that they didn’t introduce him as Fallen by Grace. He walked in, wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots. His wings weren’t visible, as he wasn’t going to be flying anywhere and he rather not go into details of his past. Even though, Lucifer was originally a fallen angel, Max didn’t want to be known as such.

“Lord Hades and wife, Lady Persephone, of the the Ninth Level.” Both walked in side by side, a man with greyish blue skin, long white hair with yellow peircing eyes and the woman at his side, who seemed to have dark colored hair and dark colored eyes with peachish skin tone. Hades wore a long robe of gray, with a blank chest plate armor and shoulder guards. Persephone wore a single shoulder strapped long red dress. With a golden rope around her waist to show off her curves.

“Prince Ichirou of the-” Evan was about to continue but Ichirou placed his hand up and gestered to a woman with a long black skirt and grey tunic. Around her waist was a leather belt that held her leather whip at her side. He offered his arm to her and she took it without a word. Her black curly hair was done up enough to show off her auburn eyes that seemed to have a sinister look about them. “And Lady Nemesis of the Eighth Level.” Evan quickly announced before anyone, especially Bailie, would scowl at him for not continuing with introductions.

The right side of the table was filled up, and now the left side of the table was next, as introductions continued. “Lord Kek of the Second Level.” Kek walked in wearing his usual egyptian attire, which was a waist wrap with golden embrodery with golden armbands and only a single armband on his left forearm. Shirtless as he was, his sunkissed skin showed off his mucsles. His bleached blond hair was straighten with a few golden beads braided into the right side of his hair.

“Lady Sapphire and her daughter of the Sixth Level.” In walked in a woman with white clay tone skin with a few black cracks along her face. Her daughter, who looked to be 11, had the same white clay tone skin, but no cracks. They both had long braided brown hair with cold blue eyes. Lady Sapphire wore a blue tethered dress with a brown leather corset. Her daughter just wore what looked to be a child’s summer dress, but torn around the hem of the skirt.

“Lord Zero, keeper of souls.” With his dual colored wings, left one being black and the right one being white, Zero walked in with a skip in his step wearing a black and white formal kimono, that most would know was for a woman, but Zero didn’t care. His silver grey hair was done up with hair pins, thanks to Aoi. If he had put makeup on, he would have been mistaken for a geisha, with his already feminim facal features with his bright red eyes.

“Lord Osiris of the Fifth Level.” In walked in a proud man, with short straight black hair and dark eyes. He had a cone-like headdress with different feathers layered on the sides. He wore a tan robe made of cotton and had armbands and a necklace made of gold.

“Lord Kenickie of the Gates of Hell and Mistress.” Evan introduced, though he seemed to be confused as he wasn’t given her name. Both walked in hand in hand, Kenickie wearing a brown suit and tie and surprisingly, Mistress Velma was wearing a small black dress that covered her red skin breasts and her butt. Though the back of the dress was low cut and her tail swade behind her. Her usual wavy black hair that covered her back was put up in a high ponytail. Kenickie usual sandy blond hair was nicely combed back into a small ponytail at the back of his neck.

“Lord Nikroson of the Seventh Level.” Next came slithering in was a blue skinned man with white hair and two little black horns on his head. That was just his upper body. His lower body was that of a serpent. Seaweed green scales, a pinkish under belly that he slithered on. Along the back side was a blue dorsal fin and at the tip of his tail was a small blue caudal fin.

With everyone finally seated at the table, the servers started bring out the hot meals to set in the middle of the table for everyone to enjoy. Alone, Bailie sat up at throne, watching his guest be served and start eating their meal. He couldn’t understand why his father would rather watch his lords eat their meal, instead of joining them for their meal and the small talk that was starting to go around the table. This was a real bore for Bailie.

As for Kek and Ichirou, as small talk started at each end of the table, they were interested in what was being said. They didn’t think any one of them would slip up about going against Bailie, but they at least needed to pay attention and perhaps read into what everyone was saying.

As the meal went on, one of the lords, Lord Seth spoke up. “It’s a shame Lord Jarfar isn’t with us anymore. He at least knew how to entertain these gatherings.”

Lord Osiris leans close to Kenickie and not even in a whisper, so the whole table could hear, he spoke. “My dear brother only enjoyed Lord Jarfar’s sorcery magic, much like a child enjoys a magic show.”

This gained some laughs from the others sitting at the table, while Lord Seth glared hatred towards his brother, Osiris. It was clear, even in the afterlife, the gods didn’t get along. Though, it seemed Osiris held no ill-will against Seth for killing him, Seth was still jealous of his brother.

Sitting there, Zero was deep in thought for a moment as the laughter came to an end. “Lord Jarfar wasn’t all that great. His magic was weak even in battle. He was easy for me to control.” He piped up, to which everyone got quiet and looking towards the hybrid.

Kek was thinking of slapping Zero upside the head for saying something like that and ruin their supper conversation, but the daughter of Lady Sapphire, who was sitting right beside Zero, asked a question, killing the silence. “What kind of power do you have that makes you control another?” It was asked with such curiousity in her small voice.

Smirking, Zero had an evil twinkle in his eye. “I could easily show you how I do-” Zero’s words were cut off as he looked across the table at Max, knowing it was him who had kicked him. Max was shaking his head slightly at Zero. “Oh well, I guess maybe some other time I can show you how I do it.” He pouted like a child being told no.

As Lady’s Sapphire’s daughter was excited to see Zero’s powers one day, Max looked over at Kek, who was mouthing the words ‘thank you’. It seemed that even Max knew that Zero’s behavior needed to be grounded from time to time.

During the whole situation, Ichirou sat there in his chair feeling someone’s foot running up his leg, touching and rubbing his inner thigh. He didn’t need to look up to know exactly who it was, Mistress Velma. For a woman in a relationship and Kenickie sitting right beside her, she still tired to flirt with Ichirou. Ichirou knew that Kenickie could never keep a succubus by his side and stay faithful to him.

As conversations continued to carry on, Persephone, Hades’s wife, asked Kenickie a question. “Lord Kenickie, may you tell us about your dear lady friend there? How is it you two met?” She asked innocently, as Ichirou was sitting beside her. He found it odd she seemed to be interested in the two.

“Oh, of course, Lady Persephone.” Kenickie turned to Velma and held her hand on the table, with a sly smile towards Ichirou. “This is Mistress Velma, my fiancee.” He quickly turned his eyes from Ichirou to Persephone and lifted up Velma’s hand to show off a rudy gem embedded on a ring.

Ichirou raised a brow, but didn’t look in Kenickie’s direction, knowing Kenickie was trying to get a bigger reaction out of Ichirou. Though, Kenickie continued on. “I met Mistress Velma one day while I was out shopping downtown. We actually reached for the same book in the book store and we started talking about the book, and before long we met up regularly to talk and realized we had so much in common. I asked her out and we have been together since.”

Ichirou wished he had a gage reflex, because he would be puking out his guts at such a sappy story. He remain composed on the outside. Hades lean closer to Kenickie, which then pushed Persephone closer to Ichirou, at that Velma’s foot had disappeared.

“How long have you two been together? And why marriage? Why not just get bonded as mates like most demons do?” Hades’s question turned the attention of Lord Nikroson and Lady Nemesis into the conversation.

Velma’s giggled behind her other hand. “Lord Kenickie and I have been together for 9 months and it was just yesterday he proposed to me over a candle light dinner.” Her words received an awe from Persephone. Hades sat back up straight, making Persephone sit up straight too, and off of Ichirou’s shoulder.

“I was born a human, and from that life I still wish to carry out one tradition.” Kenickie’s words weren’t directed to the question itself, but for Ichirou to hear. Ichirou wanted to speak up that if it wasn’t for him turning Kenickie, he would have died on the streets of London from a group of vampires, but he kept that to himself.

Lord Nikroson rolled his black eyes, with a snarly smirk. “Wasn’t marriage created by God? Why would you want to do something holy in Hell?”

Lady Nemesis, who sat across the table from Lord Nikroson, shook her head. “Marriage was embraced by the ancient Greeks before love and religion became a big part of it. So if Lord Kenickie and Mistress Velma want to engage in a celebration of their love for each other in a ceremony, I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“I think it’s a lovely idea.” Persephone smiled. “For Lord Kenickie to bring a tradition from his past life to create his future. It seems very romantic and I’m happy for the two of you to join together by tradition.”

Ichirou just about had enough for this. This gathering was getting nowhere and now it was talk about love and marriage. If he had his way the Gathering of the Lords would be just the lords and not their lovers. Even if some of the lords were women, there would be no lovey dovey crap spoken at the table. Still, even so, no one was questioning why Kenickie was marrying a succubus, when everyone here but Kenickie would understand that succubus don’t settle down for one lover.

As much as Ichirou tried to remain composed, Lord Nikroson could see that Ichirou was getting tired of this conversation. “My Prince, do you have any women suitors after a place in your bed, or do you just have concubines?”

Ichirou smirked at Lord Nikroson’s words. “Actually, I am a man with many lovers, but I do not have a harem. I like to share my love with others, experiance new love and to pleasure them. I tried once to settle down, but it was made clear to me that sometimes pleasing more than one lover is so much more satisfying.” His words were spoken with such a smooth tone, that no one noticed the venom in his words towards Kenickie. Two can play this game, Ichirou thought.

“I agree with you there, Prince Ichirou.” Lord Nikroson raised his wine glass to Ichirou, and the other followed through with a clink of their glasses. “Why settle for one when there are plently of fish out in the sea!” The lord’s voice rang through the throne room as he chuckled.

Ichirou then wondered to himself how engaging in intercourse with the half man half serpent would ended up going. Though, he had no time to think on this, as his attention was directed to the throne.

Bailie cleared his throat and snapped his fingers, telling the servers to come gather up everyone’s plate and remove the food from the table. There was barely any food left as everyone had ate most of it. Though, it was clear to Ichirou that Kenickie’s plate was clean, as he didn’t eat anything. Of course, Kenickie couldn’t eat solid food anyways.

After everything is cleared away, Bailie begins. “I have called this Gathering of the Lords, for many reasons. One being that it was cleared to me that these gatherings are a regular thing to have and they will be happening more often between us.” Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

“As well as these gatherings happening more often, the levels I have left you to rule over will no longer be ruled over by anyone, but me.” Bailie looked hard at his lords. “The same rules that I have applied here will have to be enforced by the lords of their level, is that clear?”

No one spoke a word, they all nodded their heads, knowing if they said anything that would mean they were against the new rulings that King Bailie was making. “As travel between level will remain restricted till farther notice, I have decided to assign two lords to be promoted to dukes. Only the dukes will be allowed to travel between levels to gather reports that I will make sure you all submit and to give me their insight on what is happening around your levels.”

Ichirou could see that Bailie was trying to gain his power over the others once again. Though, it seemed to Ichirou that Bailie was treating it more like the blackmart ship he had back in Earth realm. He wasn’t exactly sure, but he didn’t think this was wise.

“As for only the dukes travelling between levels, only Prince Ichirou is allowed to travel to other levels if he deems it nessecary. The dukes and Prince Ichirou will keep me up to date on activities happening and if something is amiss, then I will investigate it personally.” This seemed to get everyone’s attention as usually the ruler of Hell never leaves the throne room, but it was expected for Bailie to get his point across.

Bailie looked out down at the table of lords gathered in his throne room in front of his throne. This was going to be tough decision, but he had to make sure he was going to have complete trust in who he picks. “These two don’t hold any special titles, except being my lords. I have choosen these two as my dukes and they will write their name in blood after the meeting.” With is hand raised, Bailie points towards Zero. “Lord Zero will now be know as Zero, Duke of Reapers. He will be addressed as Duke Zero.”

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with the change that King Bailie made. “My second choice does not come easy for me.” Bailie moved his hand and pointed at Max, who was sitting across from Zero. “Lord Max will now be know as Max, Duke of Fallens. As such, he will also be addressed as Duke Max.” Once again, everyone nodding in agreeing with Bailie’s decisions. It couldn’t have been easy for Bailie to assign a fallen angel and a demon/angel hybrid as dukes, a higher standing than the lords.

Though, everyone was agreeing with the decisions Bailie was making, not everyone could be happy about it. Someone had to be upset, they just weren’t voicing their opinion or showing it. Ichirou could understand now why one of these lords or many of them would want to dethrone Bailie. He had set himself up to fail in the beginning by making these lords rule their own level of Hell, and now that was being changed.

As Bailie went over the rules of what the lords needed to enforce, Ichirou was sitting there with the same smirk on his face, before a certain foot was making it’s way up his leg to his inner thigh. To keep composer, Ichirou had to keep the smirk on his face to show he wasn’t bothered by it, but he was gritting his teeth together.

Ichirou wanted to get up and leave, but he knew that wouldn’t end well for him as Bailie would be at his throat about it. He had another choice to tell Velma to stop touching him, but no matter how he was going to say it, it would end with him and Kenickie at each other’s throats, making a big scene. He wanted to play along with it, but he knew it wouldn’t end well.

Finally once the meeting was over with and the touching ceased, Ichirou got up with everyone else, but stayed back a bit as everyone started to talk and one at a time one of the lords would go speak to Bailie. Ichirou saw this as his chance to escape.

Looking up the balconey from the second floor was still there to look down at the throne room. With his vampire speed and abilities, Ichirou made a disappearing act, making sure no one was watching him or saw him escape. He knew this would no doubt upset Bailie, because Ichirou was prince and that meant he had to stay in the throne room until all the lords left the room. Ichirou was just too annoyed at the whole thing to even care at this moment.

Making his way down the hallway, Ichirou walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh as he leans against his door. There was a lot going through his mind, and they were no closer to finding out which lord was going to go after Bailie and dethrone him.

Ichirou pushed himself off his door and made his way to his ajoining bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would help ease his stiff muscles and maybe help him figure out which lord could be a problem.

Though, Ichirou did have a long shower, due to over thinking, he was no closer to figuring it out. Perhaps tomorrow he would sit down with Kek and they could brainstorm together, even though Kek said the event was going to happen whether or not they wanted to end it, they could only prolong it.

With a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with the towel around his shoulders, Ichirou stepped out of his bathroom. He paused in the doorway, realizing something was different. He didn’t need to, but he turned on the lights with the light switch beside the bathroom door.

There was his bed, was Mistress Velma waiting for Ichirou. She wore her long black wavy hair down and was wearing a see-through black evening gown. Ichirou smirked, realizing that would turn out bad.

“What did I do to deserve a visit from you?” Ichirou asked, though he didn’t care what her answer was, he was trying to think of a solution to this situation.

“Oh, Prince.” Velma moaned as she moved closer towards Ichirou, staying on the bed. “Ever since I met you at my shop, I can’t stop thinking about you.” Her orange eyes started to twinkle at him. “I can’t stop thinking about what you would do to me if I surrendered myself to you. How our bodies would feel pressed up against each other.”

At her words ringing in his ears, Ichirou looked away fast, he could sense something. She was trying to manipulate him into sleeping with her. Whether or not she was a succubus, Ichirou knew he shouldn’t. “Why aren’t you enjoy your fiance’s company?” He walked over to a side table where there was water and poured himself a glass.

“Easy. I told Kenickie that I needed to get things done around the shop. Even though he said he would join me there, I told him that nothing would get done if he came.” Velma moved to expose herself more to Ichirou, even though he wasn’t looking. “I’ll admit I told him a lie, and came right here after I left his room.”

Ichirou shook his head, he could hear the venom in her voice telling him to look at her. “You really shouldn’t be here. You are engaged to Kenickie and you have to remain faithful to him.”

“What Kenickie doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” Velma replied. “Besides, we aren’t married yet, so I am still a bachlorette.” She laughed softly, in a sing song way that made a shiver go down Ichirou’s back.

Rolling his eyes at her words, Ichirou made no move towards her, but instead moved towards his bedroom door. Not saying anything, he opened it up, looked down the hallway and then slipped out of his bedroom and closed the door. He could only guess he left Velma in a state of shock that her powers didn’t work on him. Instead he walked across the hallway to Aoi and Zero’s room and knocked on the door.

Not even a second later, Kek opened the door by peeking his head out, but Ichirou covered his mouth before he could say anything and walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Ichirou looked and saw Aoi and Zero in their bed with a blanket over their waists. He looked at Kek and seen Kek was wear a see-through waist wrap. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one under dressed, he thought to himself.

“Velma’s in my room. She is half naked and asking that I sleep with her. She was trying to use her manipulation on me.” Ichirou quickly explained his problem, before he was soon kicked out. “What should I do that won’t get me in trouble with Kenickie?”

Aoi growled under his breath, annoyed that Ichirou was interuppting them, as he could clearly see, but refused to acknowledge. “Why can’t you go deal with your own situation and let us get back to our situation?”

Zero inhaled excitingly and looked up at Aoi. “Oh, can Ichirou join us?” He giggled playfully and started getting more excited about the idea.

At this, Kek, who had gotten himself a glass of water, almost choked on it. Ichirou’s dark red eyes were so wide that they might pop out of his skull. Aoi went from an angry look on his face to face-palming himself. Ichirou had to quickly recover himself and cleared his throat. “You see, Zero. There is already three of you and adding a fourth, well sorry to say but fours a crowd in my books.”

As Aoi was about to agree with Ichirou about this, they looked to where Zero was on the bed, and realized he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Though, he did disappear, the bedroom door was still closed so he didn’t get far. In fact, Zero was standing right behind Ichirou and he quickly grabbed the towels from around Ichirou’s waist and shoulders. “I don’t care. I demand you sleep with us or go sleep with Velma.” Zero demanded in a dark sinister voice.

Just as quick as Zero demanded, Aoi made two throwing stars appear from his void and threw them at the towels Zero had in his hand. The towels were thrown up against the wall, being held there by the throwing stars. “Zero, you can’t just demand someone to sleep with you or someone else. Us three are in a relationship with each other and Ichirou isn’t apart of our relationship.”

Before another word was spoken, Ichirou raised his hands up. “Okay, I’m sorry I disturbed you guys. I will be taking my leave now.” He went to turn around to head towards the door, but paused when he seen the look in Zero’s bright red eyes.

With no warning at all, Zero inhaled deeply and let out a scream that had everyone in the room covering their ears. The scream sounded something demonic and high pitched in different frequencies. It shattered the windows, but the windows still held onto their place in the window frame. The mirror above the fire place, cracked like a spider’s web and the glass that Kek was holding moments ago cracked and shattered to the floor, in his hand.

Zero turned and stared hard at Aoi as he took a step forward. “Stop treating me like a child, Aoi!” He growled at the other.

Kek was quick to resort. “Stop acting like a child, Zero.” His comment seemed a little snarky.

“Ichirou, stay.” That was all Aoi said as he climbed out of bed in the nude and started getting dressed in his black kimono. Ichirou raised a brow, watching Aoi getting dressed. “I will go deal with Velma for you, as you get to stay here and deal with Zero.” Aoi made eye contact with Kek, who got the hint and grabbed his robe from the back of the couch and quickly put it on.

They both walked passed Ichirou, who was confused at this outcome. The anger Aoi held on his face and the tone in his voice told Ichirou that he was clearly upset, but why leave him here to deal with Zero? No answer was given as the door to the bedroom shut closed.

Looking back at where Zero was, Ichirou had to look over by the fire place this time and seen Zero standing there, looking at the broken mirror as he pouted. Maybe inexchange for dealing with Velma, Aoi wanted Ichirou to calm Zero down, though that made little sense on why Aoi sounded upset to Ichirou.

Having little to no choice, Ichirou decided to walked over to Zero in the nude. He needed to comfort Zero at least to start calming him down, so he wrapped his arms around Zero and pulled him close to his chest. Zero’s body was still that of a young teenage boy and Ichirou kind of felt guilty for not grabbing himself a towel to wrap up in, but Zero was more than two times his age, so he was really holding an elder close to him and not a teenage boy.

Zero let out a soft sigh. “This isn’t the first time Aoi and I fought, and probably won’t be the last time.” He hung his head down in defeat.

“Why do you two fight?” Ichirou asked. “I mean you guys have known each other for a very long time. Well, I guess Aoi has watched over you for a very long time, but you two know each other so well.”

“I just can’t.” Zero starts to say, but he tries to find the right words. “I can’t seem to get Aoi to understand that I can’t love him like he wants me too. I mean, I want to love him, I really do love him, but when we start to get close and I start to love him with all my heart, my body starts wanting to change. Kek understands that I feel this way, and I make him give me punishments to keep my body from trying to change and to stop myself from fighting with Aoi.”

Ichirou hummed to himself for a moment, before asking. “Why does your body want to change if you love Aoi so much?”

“It’s apart of who I am.” Zero starts telling Ichirou as he leans into him. “My body wants to change into a woman’s body, so that I can carry my offspring and pass my powers on to my offspring. But it’s not that easy to just give up my powers to my offspring, as I would die from childbirth, only to see my child for a moment. With my death, also comes Aoi’s death. I just can’t let that happen.”

Ichirou holds Zero a little tighter. “I think you should tell Aoi about this. It’s clear you are in love with Aoi, but you are letting yourself build up this wall to stop yourself from loving him. You love Aoi so much that you don’t want to risk your love, only to die for your offspring.” He smirked to himself softly. “I remember Aoi telling me all about your past before you ended up in a coma. I remember Soji telling me how brave you were.”

At that, Zero turned around and took hold of Ichirou’s hands in his. “I can’t hide from my past forever, Ichirou. Everyday my powers grow stronger and stronger, I fear they may start to take over one day and I will have no control over it, that is why I need to pass on my powers. I know a way, but it involves your help.”

Rasing a brow, Ichirou was confused as he searched Zero’s bright red eyes with his own dark red eyes. “I can’t simply suck your blood, Zero. That’s not going to work, that’s not how it works. I won’t gain your powers from sucking your blood.”

Zero smiled. “Oh, but you have and you can handle it.” Ichirou gave Zero a more confused look. “I believe you can handle the power of a Shinigami God. You have taken blood from Kek already and you weren’t affected by it.”

Ichirou shakes his head. “Blood of a human, demon, angel, or even a god doesn’t affect me. It just becomes my blood, that’s the science behind that.”

Zero giggled softly. “Kek is a god. Aoi is a god and I am a god too. Kek knows Aoi is a god, but doesn’t know he is a god as well. Bailie isn’t just weaker than us, the reason we can all sense the change in Bailie aura, is because we are gods. You have fed on Kek when you needed to face Bailie. His blood double, if not tripled your senses and powers, but because you tend to hold back your powers, to save energy and strength in battle, you would never know you have the strength of a god in your blood.”

“I don’t believe you.” Ichirou looked at Zero, conflicted by his feelings about this, even if Zero was telling the truth. “Even if I have the strength and senses of a god, I am still a demon and I have no right to take on your powers.”

With a cutie smile plastered on his face, Zero stood up on his tippy toes, letting go of Ichirou’s hands and placing his hands on Ichirou’s shoulders. He pressed himself closer to Ichirou, as he whispered in his face. “I can give you a fraction of my growing powers, which would turn you into a god as well with these powers is the life span of a god and that would mean you could never be killed by anyone but a god.”

Intrigued by this information, Ichirou felt it was too good to be true. “I don’t know if it will work, Zero. How is it done?”

“Just do what you do best and let me do the rest.” Zero told Ichirou as he planted a small kiss on Ichirou’s lower lip and gave it a little lick with the tip of his tongue.

Getting the hint, Ichirou smirked as he lead Zero over to the bed and gently pushed him on the bed. All thoughts of Aoi being upset left Ichirou as he started to focus on pleasing Zero. He got on his knees in front of Zero and kissed each knee cap before planting kisses along the left side of Zero’s inner thigh. He continued to do the same on the other thigh when he reach Zero’s crotch.

Zero giggled a bit, as he sat up on his elbow and ran his other hand through Ichirou’s hair. “Oh, you better show me how great of a lover you really are, Ichirou.” His words reached Ichirou’s ears gaining a low growl from him. Zero was just starting to get excited now.

Ichirou grabbed a hold of Zero’s partically limp cock and started stroking it. He wouldn’t have to wait long for Zero to get aroused as he leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of Zero’s cock. He let his tongue do the actions as it slipped in and out of the slit, wiggled a bit, before Ichirou started sucking.

Hearing Zero’s soft, barely audio moans, Ichirou knew he was doing exactly what Zero was asking of him. Zero’s cock became erect in his hand and he let go, only to have his mouth wrap around Zero’s cock, as he deep throated him whole. His hand reached under to Zero’s ball sac and started to gently roll and massage them in his hand. He started moving his mouth up and down Zero’s whole length, deep-throating him the whole time.

Zero let his head roll back as he opened his legs wider for Ichirou, though that wasn’t all he did. He laid back down on the bed, brought his feet up onto the bed and lifted his butt. Taking the hint, as Ichirou did, he removed his mouth from Zero’s cock for a moment. This gained him a whimper from Zero, but he placed two fingers inside of his mouth, got them wet with his saliva, before returning his mouth back to Zero’s cock.

With his wet fingers, he moved his hand under Zero’s lifted butt and found the puckered little muscle. Taking no chances as he continue to give Zero a blow job, he wetted the puckered entrance with his fingers, before sliding one in fully. This gained Ichirou a gasp from Zero and a fist full of his hair in Zero’s hand.

As he continued the assualt with his one finger, Ichirou moved his mouth away and started leaving little kisses up Zero’s abs, as he moved himself up on the bed in between Zero’s legs.

Zero moved his body up on the bed more, making Ichirou move with him, just so Ichirou had enough room to be kneel between his legs. Zero opened his eyes and saw Ichirou smirking down at him with lust on his face, as he continued to finger his ass with one finger.

Ichirou couldn’t believe, he was actually looking down at the most beautiful face he ever saw caused by his pleasing. Those bright red eyes looked at him half lid, those full lips parted slightly, Zero’s whole face looked more feminin to Ichirou at this moment. He had to test the waters and added a second finger, as he leans over Zero’s body, supporting himself with his other arm and captured Zero’s lips in a heated kiss.

Zero’s whole body responsed to Ichirou’s actions. The invasion of a second finger made him tighten for a second before relaxing again as Ichirou ravished his lips and tongue with his own. He couldn’t help but feel something soft, yet hard against his stomach, so he reached down to wrap his hand around Ichirou’s engorged cock. Just from touching alone, Zero knew he was in for a really big surprise and that excited him.

To Zero, Aoi was the biggest he had, ever. He didn’t think he could get any bigger, but boy, was he wrong. He could feel it in his hand and already wanted to feel it inside of him, but he couldn’t let it go in without proper lube. He didn’t want to feel pain.

“Ichi, hold on.” Zero breathed out in their kisses, which made Ichirou pull away and look down on Zero. “Behind you, in the drawer.” Ichirou understood, he pulled his fingers out of Zero’s rear end and sat up more, reaching to the drawer in the side table and grabbed a glass bottle with clear liquid inside.

Before Ichirou had a chance to open up the bottle, Zero snatched it from him and opened it up. He sat up and poured some of the liquid into his hand, before grabbing a hold of Ichirou’s cock and started lubing up the said appendage.

Ichirou hissed out, as he threw his head. It wasn’t any normal lube or liquid, it was like there was little particals tickling and rubbing against his cock, giving a shock of pleasure feeling. Ichirou had once tried tingling lube that humans made but it didn’t do anything for him, but this stuff Zero told him to grab was doing something to him and only Ichirou could guess it was the same pleasure humans got from their tingling lube.

“Does that feel good, Ichi?” Zero’s voice sounded sinister, but in a lustful way, as he continue to lube up Ichirou cock with the liquid. Ichirou panted slightly as he brought his face forward to look at Zero.

“Mmm, it feels amazing.” Ichirou licked his upper lip. “Am I ready enough for ass?” He asked with so much lust, Ichirou wasn’t sure if he could handle fucking Zero at this moment.

Zero removed his hand from stroking Ichirou’s cock and laid himself down on the bed. He grabbed a pillow from the side and placed it under his hips, giving Ichirou better access to his entrance.

Getting into position was easy, but for Ichirou one touch of his hand around his cock sent more little shocks through his cock. This was going to be a different pleasure for Ichirou all around, as he lined himself up and started pushing into Zero’s very tight hole. He could feel that Zero was trying his best to relax around him, but the movement of him sliding in was causing Ichirou more pleasure than he ever experianced.

Once fully sheathed inside of Zero, they both looked into each others eyes, panting. It seemed Zero was feeling the same pleasure as Ichirou was, just from a different angle. Zero reached up with hands and bought Ichirou’s head closer to his and they shared a much more heated kiss than before. This one was mixed with moans from both of them, and seemed that they both were pouring their love for sex into this kiss, alone.

With Zero’s legs wrapping themself around Ichirou’s hips, he got the hint and started to move against Zero’s body. The more Ichirou pulled out and moved quickly in, the more hungrier their kiss became. Ichirou had moved from keeping himself up off of Zero’s body to pressing against Zero’s body and wrapping his arms around the small frame.

Though, no matter how close Ichirou pressed himself against Zero, something was inaccurate. Ceasing his hips movements as he was once again fully inside, he pulled away from their heated kiss and Ichirou looked down between their bodies. Zero was no longer a flat chested boy, but a fully developed woman under Ichirou.

“What’s happening?” Ichirou quicky asked. He didn’t want to stop, but he didn’t know if he should be screwing Zero’s ass, who was now a woman.

In the most soft feminim voice Ichirou ever heard, Zero answered him. “It’s all part of the plan, Ichi. Just don’t put it in my vagina. We need to cum together.”

Ichirou nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around Zero once again, but rolled them over so Zero was on top. Zero giggles softly at this, almost cute like and sits up on Ichirou’s engorged cock, still in his ass. Ichirou now got a full veiw of Zero’s breasts and even as he stared there, he noticed Zero’s face was much more of woman’s face then his normal feminin fascal features.

Now that Zero had control of the situation, he started rocking his female body against Ichirou’s body. Ichirou had his hands placed on Zero’s hips and helped move him along his cock. As Zero started to move faster, Ichirou got to enjoy the bouncing boobs in his sights. He could tell Zero was starting to blush as he stared more, but the feelings he felt surrounding his cock and the sight of bouncing boobs were getting Ichirou more worked up than ever before. “Zero.” Ichirou started to pant. “I’m gunna.”

Zero nodded his head. “I’m gunna cum too. Please, bite me Ichi. Drink from me.” Zero moaned wantonly and leans down against Ichirou’s chest, exposing his neck.

Ichirou didn’t think twice, or even think at all, as he did as he was told. Somehow, the bite combined with their sexual act, made both of them cum at the same time. Ichirou remembers feeling a warm grow encasting both their bodies together for a moment, before everything went dark.

Zero sat up, looking down at a lifeless Ichirou, who had a bit of blood on his lips. Zero’s body had changed back to normal, he was no longer a woman. He giggled as he slipped Ichirou’s cock from his butt and licked the blood away from Ichirou’s lips. “Rest now, Ichi.” Zero’s hands started to glow blue as his healing powers started to work their magic on Ichirou’s body.


	13. Chapter 13

Laying in bed, Ichirou slowly opens his eyes. His mind is foggy about what happened between him in Zero. All he could remember was feeling a warm glow then blackness took over. He sat up in bed and realized he was in his room. How did he get here? It must have been Zero or Aoi who put him in his room after he passed out.

  


Stretching his muscles, he decided that he needed a shower. Getting up out of bed and heading to his bathroom, he turned on the shower and stepped in. He needed to get clean, after engaging in a sexual activity. Ichirou wondered how Aoi would feel about it. He wondered if Aoi would be upset with him, or if Aoi had been expecting it.

  


After his shower, Ichirou felt more rejuvinated and got dressed his usual attire, a suit outfit, untucked and a loose tie. He could still see himself pulling off the highschool boy rebel look. Though, that was a different time and a different era. As well, he was no longer living on Earth.

  


Ichirou decided he would skip eating a meal and head straight for the throne room. He knew Bailie was going to probably put up a big stink about him skipping out so soon last night. Though, Ichirou didn’t really care what Bailie said to him about it.

  


Entering the the throne room, Deejay opened the stone door for Ichirou’s entrance. Ichirou walked in and seen Odi and Bailie. Odi was standing beside Bailie as Bailie was sitting in the throne and both seemed to be talking. Though, as soon as Ichirou walked in more their talking stopped and Odi flew to Ichirou, giving him a big hug.

  


“I’m so glad you are alright. I missed seeing you around.” Odi said with excitment in his voice. Ichirou didn’t understand why Odi was acting this way.

  


“What do you mean?” Ichirou asked as he returned the hug, but had to push Odi off of him, lightly. “I just went to bed. How long was I out for?”

  


Bailie clears his throat, which Odi moves away from Ichirou and rejoins Bailie, standing beside the throne. “You have been out for two days after the gathering. I had wondered if something happened during the gathering that made you take off so soon. Though, Zero was quick to tell us that exhaustion kept you asleep, as he used his healing powers to find that problem.” Bailie sits forward in his throne. “Just what happened after you left the throne room?”

  


Ichirou felt like he was going to be interigated by Bailie, if he didn’t say the right words. Of course, he knew what he did after he left the throne room. “I went for a shower, then after I realized I forgot to ask Aoi something that day. Went to go to his room, but I realized there was something going on and I returned to my room.” Ichirou watched Bailie’s face to see if what he was saying was the answers Bailie was wanting to hear.

  


A big grin appeared on Bailie’s face. “So, it is true. You did walk in on the three of them having sex. No wonder why Zero screamed so loud that I had to get the windows repaired.” Ichirou smirked and nodded his head, that wasn’t exactly how it went but close enough.

  


The doors to the throne room were pushed opened so wide from Max’s entrance. Both DeeJay and Evan had no time to annouce Max’s entrance or even open the doors for him, but they were quickly trying to shut the doors. Max took wide strides up to the throne.

  


Before Max could even say anything, Ichirou placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on, Max?” He asked the fallen angel, who seemed to calm down just from Ichirou’s hand on him.

  


“They are nothing but a bunch of fools in the Eighth Level.” Max spoke, seeming that he was frustrated over something once again. “You go down there and you can’t even fly as the whole place is one big cavern. You trying to walk into the cavern and find your way, but it’s like one big giant maze. Stopped a few demons and asked for directions and they only laughed at me as they continued on. On top of that, you end up walking into or pass a bunch of torture rooms. And no one cares what is going on. They are either being tortured or torturing each other.”

  


Bailie could see the frustration on Max’s face. “Did you at least find out where Lady Nemesis lives?” He sat back in his throne, seeing that this might cause a problem.

  


“No, I didn’t. I was lucky enough to be able to back track my way out of there. If I couldn’t do that, I may as well live there for the rest of my life.” Max shook his head. “I asked Zero to take on the job, but he said no, because we already split the levels up amoungst the both of us and he wasn’t only to have one more than me.”

  


Bailie realized this was going to be a problem. If he couldn’t get anyone to Lady Nemesis’s place in the Eighth Level, it was clear that Bailie was going to have to go down there and try to solve the situation. “Ichirou, as prince, you should have the same amount of clearance as I do, so could you please escort Max to Lady Nemesis and hopefully find a solution?”

  


“Well, I have nothing going on right now.” Ichirou shugged his shoulders. “Might as well have a field trip.” He smirked, thinking this was going to fun.

  


Max held a stern face towards Ichirou. “It’s far from a field trip. It’s a nightmare. It’s a dungeon you don’t want to get lost in.”

  


With their farwell to Bailie and Odi, the both of them made their way to the Gates of Hell. Ichirou walked with his hands in his pockets, and Max walked beside him with his arms crossed over his chest. The two them made other’s surrounding the Gates of Hell part ways for them to jump ahead, just from their appearances alone.

  


At the front was Kenickie directing a few souls to head into the portal that would take them where they needed to go. A lizard-like demon was right there at Kenickie’s side, talking so roughly for Kenickie to understand. Ichirou and Max didn’t care to listen into the conversation, as they got closer.

  


“Now, I told you before. If they don’t know who they are, send them to one of the lower levels, based on their history.” Kenickie told the lizard-like demon this, just as he turned around and saw Ichirou and Max standing there. A grin played across his face. “I take it you two are going to the Eighth Level, seeing how Max failed the first time.” He chuckled, acting rudely with the tone of his voice.

  


Ichirou wasn’t going to stand for Kenickie’s attitude to Max, and with a smirk on his face, he got right up in Kenickie’s face. “You should learn to respect your Prince and your Duke, before you lose your lordship title.” Ichirou spoke lowly for only Kenickie to hear. As they were face to face, Ichirou noticed Kenickie’s eyes were no longer brown with red speckles, but red with brown speckles.

  


Kenickie opened his mouth to give Ichirou a reply, but the way Ichirou’s eyes flashed a moment of dark power, he closed his mouth and pointed to a portal. “This portal will take these two to the Eighth Level.” He spoke out clearly and it seemed whoever was in charge of the portal changed the appearance of the portal.

  


Ichirou patted Kenickie’s shoulder as him and Max made their way towards the portal and stepped through. In a flash they were out the other end. They appeared to be at the Eighth Level of Hell as the walls repersented cave walls and the whole place looked to be the entrance into another cave, as they passed through the rusty looking gates. There were two stone like demons at the entrance, not moving an inch. They were clearly of the golem speices. In front of the them, was a small group of impish demons telling souls or demons to enter the cavern and to go right or left.

  


“What the hell was that all about at the gates?” Max asked Ichirou as they walked in a line with other souls and demons towards the enterance.

  


“I have no idea what you are talking about, Max.” Ichirou looked over at Max with his signature smirk. “Though, I now have an idea why Kenickie acts like such an asshole. He has little to no humanity left in him.”

  


Max knew the reason Ichirou continued to feed Kenickie was to keep his humanity and to keep Kenickie from becoming a rouge vampire. “What are you going to do about it?” He asked Ichirou, who only shrugged his shoulders. So not even Ichirou had an idea of what he would do about Kenickie’s change of attitude, Kenickie was an adult of his own, but Ichirou always protected him, though without Ichirou’s blood and protection, Kenickie could face any danger and that would be the end of him.

  


As Max and Ichirou got up close, one of the imp demons recongized Max. Speaking in demonic tongue, he looked to Ichirou. “Go in if you wish, but keep your angel friend by your side.” And he broke out in a sinister laughter.

  


Ichirou didn’t understand why the imp would tell him that, but both Max and him walked into the cavern. “Come, I’ll show you which way I took, and maybe you can figure out what direction Lady Nemesis is.” Max told Ichirou as they head right into the cavern.

  


They made their way in, and Max pointed out each dead end as they continued on, till Max came to a stop. “This is as far as I got. Both of these ways lead to deadends. From here I can find the entrance and make my way back to the gates, but I need to get to Lady Nemesis. I just have no idea how.”

  


“Don’t worry. Just follow me.” Ichirou felt Lady Nemesis’s presence, but he never felt her presence liked this before. It was stronger as he locked on to it and any other presence around them became a blur. Ichirou couldn’t understand it right now, but went along with Max following close behind him till they came to a draw bridge which was closed.

  


“Now how do we get in?” Max sounded impatient now. It was bad enough he was going to have to remember his way here, every single month to collect the reviews. He wished there was an easier way, or else he would have to take Ichirou with him everytime.

  


Ichirou put his thumb and index finger into his mouth and let out a high pitch whistle. At this, two guards popped their heads up from over the wall, above the draw bridge. “Who goes there?” One called out.

  


“Prince Ichirou and Duke Max.” Ichirou called back, and with no other words the two guards disappeared and the draw bridge started to open for them. Ichirou smirked at Max, and Max just shrugged his shoulders as the two walked on the bridge into a large courtyard.

  


In this courtyard, it wasn’t exactly a courtyard, as it was a grand hallroom. In front of Ichirou and Max were six stock decks with stocks already occupied by souls and demons alike in a half moon shape in front of a stair case. It was clear to them that these souls and demons had been here for awhile, as some had soiled themselves and a few of them had shaking legs, ready to buckle at any moment. It seemed Lady Nemesis enjoyed torturing others.

  


Ichirou and Max walked in between the stocks up to the staircase in front of them. Up on top of the ten-step staircase, was a chaise lounger made of red velvet material and on the lounger was Lady Nemesis laying on her side as she spotted Ichirou and Max enter. “Welcome to the Eighth Level of Hell, Prince Ichirou and Duke Max.” She smiled at them as her auburn eyes shined with evil intentions. “I must say, I wasn’t expecting the prince to show up, but I am very pleased that you did, Prince Ichirou.”

  


Before Ichirou or Max made a move or even spoke, Lady Nemesis made quick action to get up from her lounger and walk down her staircase. “Duke Max, I have the review King Bailie wished for me to have filled out for him. The last three months of changes and total of occupants. I must say, I never kept tally before this, but I was informed by the imps that they kept tally on their own to make sure we wouldn’t be overoccupied.” She let out a giggle, as Ichirou offered his hand to her on her last step off the staircase. “Such a gentleman you are.”

  


Lady Nemesis lead them over to the left side of the staircase, to where a door was under the staircase. “I must say, I never really was for all the extravagant interior of a kingdom, so what you see is what you get. I hope it’s pleasant enough for you.”

  


Her words were clearly towards Ichirou, but he made no reply. Max was the one to reply. “You live with simple taste. It shows you don’t need a big kingdom to live comfortably.” Ichirou nodded his head, as she turned to face the two of them at the door.

  


“Well, I’m glad someone sees it that way I do.” Lady Nemesis smiled, as she opened the door. “This here is my study and bedroom in one.” She showed them the room with an oak colored desk and a high backing chair, both placed on a red furry carpet. Behind the desk was a large bed with see-through curtains displayed all around the bed. There were two dressing screens on either side a few feet from the bed.

  


“This is very interesting to say the least.” Ichirou spoke, as he walked in. More interested in the bed, as Max walked over to the desk. “I feels cozy in a sense.”

  


Lady Nemesis giggled as she walked over to Max. “I don’t know exactly how this review stuff goes, but from the outline I have recieved about it. This here is all finished work.” She pointed the the left side of her desk. “This here is reviews needed to be completed.” She pointed the right side of the desk. “At any moment you come for the reviews, just take from the left side. Sometimes I am here, and sometimes out in the caverns. I hope you don’t mind, and that King Bailie doesn’t expect you to meet with me everytime.” Her words were directed at Max.

  


Max shook his head, and grabbed the stack of papers from the left side. “No, King Bailie hasn’t told me anything about meeting with the lords face to face. I’m simply to grab the reviews, have a look around and to report my findings to King Bailie. Though, I will have to go back and report that to find your quarters is a mess of directions, and King Bailie may want to have words with you.”

  


“Oh no.” Lady Nemesis gasped. “I guess I will have to show you that there is a simple way to find my quarters.” She got up and walked towards her bed. “As you seen, the place is a maze of rooms and such, because it is meant to torture the mind.” She walked behind one of the dressing screens and moved it so Ichirou and Max could both see. “This here is the door to the gates. A simple passage way. Not as much walking as trying to get through the maze. Come, I will lead you to the gates and tell the door guard who you both are.”

  


Lady Nemesis opened the door and she showed them a spiral staircase that came to a flame lite room. All three of them made their way down, till they reached the bottom and seen that it was a hallway lite by enchanted flames to forever stay lite. “I assure you, that there is nothing down this hallway and it’s just a one way passage. A passage from the gates to my room and back.”

  


“Well, this does beat trying to find your way out of the maze. That would give anyone a headache.” Ichirou looked back at Max, who nodded his head, agreeing with Ichirou. Finally, Max would have an easier way of traveling from the gates to Lady Nemesis’s quarters, and even a quick exchange of grabbing the reveiws. Max didn’t need to spent anymore time here then nessassary.

  


“Well, it was a good thing you had Duke Max with you, Prince Ichirou. As you see the walls of the maze are enchanted to keep souls and demons from escaping. Once you enter the maze, you are bound to walk it forever.” Lady Nemesis explained. “Angels aren’t affected by the maze’s enchantment, as they can backtrack their steps. That is why you won’t see an angel here.”

  


Max and Ichirou both found this information handy. It could explain a lot why the walk ways had others sitting there, shaking or rocking themselves. It was indeed a nightmare for most.

  


“Well, here we are.” Lady Nemesis said as she lead them up another spiral staircase. At the top, she knocked on the door twice, before it opened. “Golem sits in front of the door to keep it hidden.” She told the two, before they asked why she knocked.

  


Out the door, both of them could clearly see they were back at the gates of the Eighth Level. Ichirou looked back at the stone demon who was in front of the door. A golem to be exact. “I would have never guessed a door was hidden behind it.”

  


Lady Nemesis smiled at Ichirou’s words before she turned and looked up at the golem. “This is Prince Ichirou.” She pointed to him. “That is Duke Max.” She pointed towards Max. “They are granted to use the door.” She spoke as if she was talking to a toddler.

  


“Yes, ma’am.” The golem said gruffly as his stone mouth moved slowly to say the words. Lady Nemesis thanked the golem and turned back to Ichirou and Max.

  


“The golem will let you both through now. Keeping the door guarded when you come back this way, just knock two times on the door and it will open. If you come with anyone else, the golem will still let you pass with another. Just only I can order the golem to allow anyone in, freely.” Lady Nemesis said as she looked Ichirou up and down for a quick glance.

  


Ichirou and Max both nodded their heads. “Thank you very much for the visit and the tour, Lady Nemesis. I will make sure Bailie gets your review.” Max told her as he patted the back of the stack of papers in his arm.

  


“Yes, and I will tell Bailie all is well and good here. I may not have explored the whole cavern but as far as I can see, you have kept order.” Ichirou told her as he gave her a bow.

  


The two left with Lady Nemesis waving farwell as they walked to the gates and left through the portal, which took them right back to the Gates of Hell. “Well, that was eventful.” Ichirou said to Max, as they started their way back to the castle.

  


“Tell me about it. I was sure she was going to invite you back to her room the way she looked at you.” Max chuckled, to which Ichirou pushed his shoulder, playfully. “Hey, don’t get me wrong. At least she is good looking and I wouldn’t mind warming her bed for a night.”

  


“Right, but we both know you wouldn’t dare do something like that.” Ichirou knew Max was still head over heels for Hyde, even if they haven’t seen each other in a few months. Ichirou was just waiting for Max to ask him to go to Heaven, though Ichirou had no reason to go to Heaven as things seemed to have calmed down for the time being, and he was sure Heaven could feel that the disruption had passed.

  


“I know, though I’m not sure if it will work out between us, if we are worlds apart. My claim is no longer with him. I feel like I failed to keep him by my side. Now that he is apart of the counsil, he will continue to be there till his end.” Max sighed, remembering how he told Hyde to go for it. He didn’t want Hyde to give up the opportunity. He knew Hyde belonged in Heaven.

  


Ichirou placed a hand on Max’s shoulder, stopping him from walking any farther. “Max, you didn’t fail. You protected him a lot on Earth. You at least got to show him how much you loved him, after many years of denying yourself that love. He knows you love him and he loves you too. I know you told him to go for the position, as you knew it would make sure he was safe from harm. I am sure one day, you both will see each other again and you both will decide your fates.”

  


At those words, Max looked hard at Ichirou with his pale yellow eyes. “Ichirou, you should take that back.” But Ichirou shook his head and then continued to walk to the castle. “You could have just screwed up something up. You are the worse.” Though, Ichirou just smirked as he chuckled. It seemed like Max thought Ichirou could still change the fates of the fateless.

  


* * *

  


Inside the throne room, Max presented Bailie with the review of the Eighth Level and both Max and Ichirou spoke of the activities there and what took place. Bailie made sure that Odi was present to take notes of their experiance and of his opinion. Seemed like Bailie wasn’t going to change a thing about that level, as everything had a system and it worked for Lady Nemesis. He made note to tell Kenickie of who should be sent there from now on.

  


Just as Max and Ichirou were about to leave, Bailie called out to Ichirou to stay behind. Max continued to leave and when the stoney doors were shut, Bailie cleared his throat. “Someone has asked of your presence. I would have said no, but I leave this up to you to decide. Mistress Velma would like your opinion on wedding dresses, as she knows you and Kenickie were once close. She figures you would know Kenickie’s taste in wedding dresses.”

  


“You realize Kenickie and I rarely talk or see each other now.” Ichirou smirked, thinking this was a stupid idea and it would just be the perfect excuse to ruin Kenickie’s wedding.

  


“I understand that, but she insisted that you meet with her today sometime. She didn’t give me a speicfic time, just said today.” Bailie frowned, not liking this idea himself. It was clear to him that Ichirou and Kenickie were at their differences and he really didn’t want to make the two interfer with each other.

  


“Fine.” Ichirou rolled his eyes and turned away. “I will help her pick out a dress but that is all. I am telling you this, just in case Kenickie finds us out and about together, and he gets the wrong idea. You are my alibi.” With that, Ichirou leaves the throne room and the castle grounds to the downtown streets.

  


This was going to be a headache, Ichirou knew already. Velma probably asked for him, only to try and jump his bone. He needed to be strong, he needed to make sure that Velma didn’t use her powers to make him sleep with her. At the first sign of trouble, Ichirou was going to leave.

  


As Ichirou made his way to her shop, he noticed a sign on the door. ‘Closed, Be Back Soon’. Seemed Velma took Ichirou’s advice of putting up a sign. Though, he wondered what a sign would do to someone who couldn’t read. He tried the doorknob and found it to be unlocked.

  


Ichirou entered the shop as quiet as a mouse and made his way to the backroom door. Seeing it slightly ajarred, Ichirou smirked, he was going to love popping in on Kenickie and Velma bagging like jack rabbits again. It may just be because he liked embrassing Kenickie still, even though they were at odds with each.

  


“Oh, fuck.” Velma’s voice was heard. “Fuck me harder.” Ichirou was still smirking as he heard her cries. Though as he went to peek into the backroom, he could tell the one screwing Velma was not Kenickie. There with Velma bent over the desk facing away from the door was a scaly brown demon. He was probably of the lizard spieces. So, Ichirou opened the door fully and leans against the door frame, watching the show go on without a sound.

  


“Shit, you whore.” The demon grunted out in demonic tongue. “I’m cumming.” And his body stiffened right up at that moment as he jerked himself inside of Velma.

  


“Oh, such a good boy.” Velma panted. “Now clean up your mess.” She demanded at the male demon, who complied by getting on his knees behind Velma and went face first into her cum-filled pussy. It seemed like the both of them were enjoying it, the demon tasting himself on her, and Velma loving the sitmulation.

  


Just as the two were done, the male demon bent down to pull his pants up, Velma stood up from laying on the desk and turned around. Though, when she turned around she could see Ichirou standing there with his arms crossed and not looking to pleased. “Oh, umm.” Velma said speaking.

  


“Wait. Is this your fiance?” The demon asked, looking slightly nervous for a buff looking scaly lizard demon.

  


“No, I am not her fiance. Though, I suggest you leave quickly or your blood will be on the floor.” Ichirou spoke, not a smirk appeared on his face. He didn’t care for Kenickie’s relationship to Velma, but it was clear to him that if he didn’t step up and do something about it, Kenickie was going to be more heartbroken then Ichirou remembers seeing him be when Ichirou first turned Kenickie.

  


The lizard demon did as Ichirou said and quickly pushed passed Ichirou and left the shop. At least that was one problem out of Ichirou’s way. Velma didn’t look so pleased, but as she was alone with Ichirou now, a smile appeared on her face and she sat on the corner of her desk.

  


“I was hoping you would show up, though a bit later would have been better. A girl needs to clean up after herself.” Velma let out a small giggle from behind her hand. “I’m guessing Bailie told you the reason I wanted to see you, but I think you know the real reason I wanted you to come.”

  


Ichirou decided to avert his eyes from her and look out into the shop as he leans against the doorway still. “Yeah, I figured as much. Though, I was kind of hoping your request was true. You know you are engaged to Kenickie and yet you still fool around behind his back. I would ask if you have any respect for yourself or even him, but I know the answer a succubus will give me.”

  


Velma got up off her desk and walked over to Ichirou, placing a hand on his shoulders to get him to look at her. “What Kenickie doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She placed her other hand on Ichirou’s other shoulder to stand up in front of him to get him to look at her.

  


“I don’t think you understand what marriage is.” Ichirou gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes. He needed to keep her from trying to manipulate him. “Marriage means you spend every waking hour with each other. All day and all night, together. You love and only love each other, emotionally and physically. No one else can get between you two.”

  


Ichirou must have hit a nerve with Velma as she steps away from Ichirou. “You mean, marriage is surrendering yourself to one person for life? Like mating, but you have to spend time with each other every day and every night?”

  


Well, Ichirou wouldn’t have put it that far, but demons didn’t know how marriaged worked. Mating meant you were bonded to the other for life, but you could still live your own lives. Marriage could be forever, but can break in a divorce. She didn’t need to know that. “Yes, marriage is surrending yourself to one person and spending every waking moment with each other. There is no escape.”

  


Velma turned around and started to worry. “I can’t do this. I can’t surrender myself like that. I have needs.” She turned around and walked over to Ichirou and started to try and push him out of the room. “Please leave. I need to be alone. I need to fix this, please just leave and lock the door.”

  


Ichirou let himself be pushed out of the doorway and the door slamemd in his face. Well, this was a turn of events Ichirou didn’t expect would happen, but he was satisfy with it. Now, Ichirou had to wait for Kenickie’s blow up. That was going to be interesting, to say the least.

  


As Ichirou made his way back to the castle, he didn’t notice he was being watched by a woman with green snake for hair and emerald eyes watching his every move.


	14. Chapter 14

Zero and Kek were in the kitchen in the castle cooking up something to eat. Well, Zero is sitting on the counter watching Kek cook up something that looks like rice and meat. Kek and Zero were just casually talking about the different levels of Hell Zero had to visit, when Zero decides to change subject.

“So, you remember the night me and Ichirou spent together, right?” Zero asked, while twirling his hair around one of his fingers.

“Please Zero. I don’t want to know what you two did and how you two did it. I think it’s clear you did something to him to make him pass out on you.” Kek turned the heat on the stove down. “Really, it surprised me you made him pass out for two whole days, but I don’t want to know.”

“Oh, but you would want to know what I did.” Zero smiled playfully at Kek. “I made him a god, just like me.”

“You what?” Kek takes the pan off the stove and sets it aside, before turning the stove off. “Why would you do such a thing? You could seriously upset a lot of people, even Bailie if he found out.”

Zero shakes his head. “I didn’t have a choice really. I either could have given a fraction of my powers to Ichirou, or let Aoi impregnant me. If Aoi impregnanted me, then my powers would pass down to my offspring, which I would die and Aoi would die too.” Zero sighed, not liking how Kek was staring at him.

Kek pursed his lips together, thinking. Zero didn’t know, did he? “Aoi’s lifespan isn’t connected to yours anymore. If you die, he still lives on. As you figured out, Aoi is now a god like you.”

“Oh?” Zero looked at Kek with a bit of surprise on his face. “I thought that even when Aoi became a god, his life was still connected to mine.” Kek shook his head at Zero’s words. “Well, I’m still not ready to die, so I had to give some of my powers up.”

“Couldn’t you have just given a fraction of your powers and not kill Ichirou?” Kek questioned Zero’s motives. “Killing him and bring him back to life with your powers made him a god now. That is the most stupidest thing you could have done. Why didn’t you come to me so we could have figured this out together?”

Zero hopped down off the counter and stood in front of Kek. “I had to weigh my options. Either I give my powers to you or to Ichirou. As you are already a god, giving you my powers was out of the question, and since Ichirou had fed from you before and handled the strength and senses of a god he got from you, he was the perfect canaidate to take on my powers.”

Looking at Zero with disbelief, he questioned Zero. “Why do you say I am a god? I know for a fact I am not a god, so why do you say I am a god?”

Zero sighs and places both his hands on Kek’s shoulders. “No demon or spirit can sense the change in Bailie’s arua because it is masked by the throne. Only those that are gods or have god powers and senses can see and feel the change in Bailie’s aura. That is how Ichirou can sense it, before I made him a god. It was because he had your blood mixing with his when he fed from you, which gave him strength and senses of a god. Though, Ichirou didn’t know it at the time. If Ichirou couldn’t handle your blood, I wouldn’t have turned him into a god. Though, seeing as how he did handle the new strength and senses, he still held himself back, because that’s just Ichirou.”

Kek looks away from looking Zero in the eyes for a moment, till he raised his lavender eyes to meet Zero’s bright red ones. “Just how much more stronger are we to Bailie’s growing powers?”

“Well.” Zero starts to tell Kek. “Bailie’s powers are nowhere near as strong as Lucifer’s powers. It’s going to take Bailie much longer to gain the strength Lucifer had over the gods of this world. Which by then, we know it will be too late and the war will have already begun.”

At these words, the kitchen door close to Zero and Kek slammed open and Odi was seething at the two, already looking like he was about to kill them for being there. “What do you two know? What are you saying about a war?”

Kek backed away from Zero, from the force of the door being opened. That’s when Zero tried to make an escape for the open door behind Odi, but the other had his eyes on him the whole time and caught him in a choke hold. “Please, Odi. Just calm down.” Kek started to plead with Odi, which wasn’t helping the situation as Odi summoned a dagger and placed it against Zero’s neck.

As if on que, Aoi was there in the kitchen with guards Evan and DeeJay behind him. The shift in the air brought Aoi and them to the kitchen fast. “Odi, drop your weapon, or else I am going to have to hurt you.”

“I will not drop my weapon or let Zero go.” Odi seethed as his golden-yellow eyes glared daggers at everyone in the kitchen. “I suggest someone answer me about what war is going to happen.”

“Odi, I’ll explain. Just let Zero go.” Kek tried again to plead with Odi, but he received a glare and a growel from him. At which, the two guards with Aoi, Evan and DeeJay decided to make a move in removing Zero from Odi’s grasp, but it didn’t work out that way.

First, Evan was there to pull Zero away, as DeeJay went to grab the arm that had the blade in it’s hand. Odi was quick to summon another blade in his other hand and stab DeeJay in the heart area. Evan started to summon ice in his hand to cover DeeJay, but because he also had his other hand gripping Zero’s arm, Odi sliced into his arm.

Aoi summoned his own blades in his hands and jumped at Odi, but Odi was able to block with both of his daggers. This made him let go of Zero, who ducked down out of the way and move closer to bleeding DeeJay. “Odi, stand down. You are hurting others who are trying to protect.” Aoi shouted at the winged demon, who just ignored him and went to stab Aoi in the side with his blade, but Evan jumped up and pushed Aoi out of the way and got the blade in the gut. “No, Evan!”

Before Odi could make another move, Zero stood behind him with his arm stretched out and his hand in a fit to make a fist. Zero had Odi under his Puppet Master control now. “Aoi, Kek, take these two out of here. Those blades that Odi has is dealing a deadly course through their bodies. I can’t save them unless I have the antidote for those blades.”

Aoi and Kek didn’t say a word, but did as Zero told them to do. “Zero, let me go.” Odi spoke through his teeth, to which recieved him no reply.

“If you want to be set free, then tell me where the antidote is for those poisonious blades.” Zero turned Odi’s body around against the other’s free will and made him face Zero.

“I don’t have the antidote and even if I did, I’m not going to tell you where it is.” Odi spat at Zero, as Zero gave him movement of his jaw. Though, as Zero gave Odi movement of his jaw, he also made Odi release his blades, which disappeared out once Odi wasn’t touching them.

Zero kind of cursed himself for that, as he wanted the blades for himself to figure out the poison, but now that was too late. Zero’s eyes started to change brightly and a wicked grin was starting to appear on his face. Though, a loud sound shook through the castle. It sounded close to what a gong would sound like.

“Not now!” Zero growled but knew they had to make their way to the throne room. Still not giving up the control he had over Odi, he made the two of them walk into the throne room, where Aoi and Kek had laid the bodies of Evan and DeeJay at the steps of the throne. Max walked in with Ichirou right behind him, they were wondering what was going on. Kenickie came in with a depression written on his face.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Bailie yelled, while he sat in his throne, white knuckling the skulls at the end of his armrests. He was clearly very angry. “Two of my guards are dead from poisoning and I want to know why! Whose at fault!?”

“Zero and Kek, they.” Odi started to explain, but Zero twitched his finger and it made Odi’s jaw cease to move. Still everyone was looking at Odi to continue, even Bailie. Though, all Odi could do was direct his one eye in the direction of Zero.

Bailie growls deeply. “Zero, I demand you release Odi from you power, now!” Zero rolled his eyes, knowing if he did, Odi would put the blame on him and he rather not be at fault. “If you do not release Odi, you will spend 5 days in the dungeon!”

“Come on, Zero.” Kek pleads. “You don’t want to spend your time in the dungeon.” They never have been down to the dungeon, but Kek could only imagine what it would look like.

“Zero, that is enough. Listen to your king.” Aoi was trying his best to stay where he was standing. He wanted to go over to Zero and calm him down with his touch, but Bailie would see it as an act of cooperating with Zero.

With a loud growl, the room shakes a bit, as Bailie raises his hand towards Zero and lets out a powerful force. A force that if it was strong enough, it would have sent Zero crashing into the wall at the far end of the throne room. Though, Bailie wasn’t strong enough to do just that and just knocked Zero on his ass. The small action made Zero release his power on Odi.

Odi let out a high pitch whistle and soldiers came flying in or rushing through the door. “Seize him!” Odi ordered and three of the soldiers grabbed hold of Zero. Zero had no beef with them and let them take a hold of him, though he glared deadly at Odi. He felt he should just kill Odi where he stood, but that would just get him in more trouble and probably banished from Hell.

“King Bailie. Zero and Kek were in the kitchen talking about a war that was going to happen. I believe Zero, Kek, and Aoi are after you to dethrone you.” Odi quickly told Bailie what he believed was happening.

Taking no chances, Bailie pointed to Aoi and Kek. “Grab those two and place all three of them in the dungeon, in separate cells and make sure they are locked up tight. No one is to visit them. They will stay down there till I find proper punishments for them.” The warning from Lord Nobunaga rang in Bailie’s head, though he didn’t believe it could have been his own lords that would come after him.

Ichirou is standing there, watching the three being taken away. He can’t believe what he is watching. The two dead demons, Evan and DeeJay looked to be poisoned and no way in Hell would either of those three poison them. It had to be someone who uses poison, but who? Ichirou wanted to say something, but he knew if he did, he would be next to be sent to the dungeon. It was difficult to be here and watch this happen.

“Since I had to lock up one of my dukes, Duke Max will take over Zero’s jobs.” Bailie started giving out orders. “Guardsmen Aoi is no longer Guardsmen and his duties will be passed down to Odi. As for Lord Kek of the Second Level, I have no choise but to assign you, Prince Ichirou, to the Second Level of Hell. Hopefully you can clean up whatever mess Kek had created.”

With their orders given, Bailie dismissed them all. Ichirou knew this was a bad idea to send him to the second level, but he had no choice. He needed to get down to the bottom of this, he needed advice. But where would he get advice?

Before Ichirou had a chance to pounder on finding out where he could advice, Kenickie managed to catch him off guard and slam Ichirou into the wall in the hallway. “What did you say to Velma?” Kenickie’s red eyes didn’t hold anymore brown in them as Ichirou stared into his eyes. “She told me you visited her and you changed her mind about marriage. What did you say?”

Ichirou rolled his eyes. “I walked in on her being screwed by another demon. I told her if she wanted to marry you, she had to be faithful to you and not sleep around on you.” His dark red eyes flashed for a moment as he stared into Kenickie’s eyes.

“No, you lie.” Kenickie stared hard at Ichirou’s eyes, as something flashed in his eyes. Realization that Ichirou was telling him the truth. Somehow, the images Ichirou seen of Velma being screwed by another flashed before Kenickie’s eyes. Kenickie’s grip on Ichirou slowly let go. “It can’t be true.” Kenickie released Ichirou and started to walk off from the other.

Ichirou wasn’t sure how he managed to show Kenickie exactly what he saw, but he had no time to go chasing after Kenickie. The man had to deal with the truth in his own way, much like before. Now, Ichirou was on a mission to get himself to the second level and see what he could do.

From the Gates of Hell to the Second Level of Hell, Ichirou was expecting it to be dark and gloomy like the rest of Hell, but instead it was bright. There was somehow a sun high up in the sky, blasting heat on the land around. Well, Kek being born in Egypt probably thought this was paradise for him, but seemed the hot rays of the sun was a burning torture for others.

Knowing he had to find where Kek would take his stay, it wasn’t hard to figure it out as there was a pyrimd in the the distance. That had to be where Kek would rule from, when he was around to rule. He used his vampire speed to reach the pyrimd, rather than walking out in this heat.

Once at the pyrimd, Ichirou walked in and found it to be extravigant with sand and gold. Clearly Kek’s taste in decorating was very high value. There were a few souls and demons around, but Ichirou wasn’t sure where he should go or who he should talk to.

Though, a snake woman, top half body of a female and the bottom half of a snake reminded Ichirou of Lord Nikroson. She gave Ichirou a smile, showing off her tongue as she spoke. “Prince Ichirou, I assume. Welcome to the tome of Second Level. I hope your walk here was a dreadful one.”

Ichirou raised a brow. “I rather not walk out in the heat, so I ran here.” He gave her a smirk. “If you know who I am, then you know I am put in charge of the Second Level for the time being.”

“Oh, yes.” She hissed at Ichirou. “News was sent out that the Prince of the Underworld was going to be coming here to rule. Everyone is wondering what you would do with this new leadership role.”

“Well, perhaps you can show me to my chambers, where I shall sleep.” Ichirou winked at her, which she laughed lightly.

“Come, follow.” She said, as she started slithering away. “Most of us hope you won’t change our climate, as we tend to enjoy basking in the heat from time to time. When Lord Kek is away, it is I who is left in charge until his return.”

Ichirou nodded his head. “So, I take it you like being in charge while Kek is away?” He noticed how they started walking up what seemed like a slope within the tome.

The snake woman turned to Ichirou. “I do like being charge, but now that you are here, we must follow your rules. Lord Kek told me he really didn’t wish to rule over us, because we have are comforts here. The scorching sun is enough to keep us in line. Not many of us would last long in the sun.”

“What if I told you, if you showed me to my chambers, you could continue being in charged as long as I stayed in my chambers. I have a lot to think about and really had no time to think before I was told to come here.” Ichirou and the snake woman continued to walk up the incline.

“If that is what my Prince wishes.” She hissed out softly. “As you can tell, things here run smoothly, as Lord Kek made sure there were little rules to follow. If you wish for me to take up charge while you are in the chambers, I will gladly take charge.”

Once they reached the top, she showed Ichirou the door to the chambers. “This is where you may sleep, bathe, or even relax.” Ichirou pushed open the stone slab door.

“Please, resume your duties. I don’t wish to be disturb for the time being.” Ichirou looked back at the snake woman. He wondered if he should get her to invite a few of her sisters or even herself into his chambers, but he knew had other things to deal with.

Looking very pleased, the snake woman gave Ichirou a bow. “Please take all the time you need, Prince.” She turns away and slithers back down the hallway they just walked up.

Inside the room, with the door fully closed, Ichirou looked around. There was red and violet sheets dressing on the bed. Seemed Kek didn’t keep a clean and tidy bedroom or maybe this was for the best to sleep in the heat. Ichirou wasn’t going to find out as he needed to think of a plan, figure out how he was going to get Kek, Aoi, and Zero out of the dungeon.

If the three were in the dungeon, Ichirou needed help getting them out of there. He didn’t have time to wait till they were released. Max was left dealing with all of Zero’s jobs, so he couldn’t pull him away. Kenickie was no use to him now. Odi seemed to be following Bailie like a lost puppy dog, so he was going to be no help. Plus he was the one that sent Zero to the dungeon first of all.

Just when Ichirou needed to think of a plan and ask for advice, everyone was off doing their own thing or behind bars. So he paced the room for a bit trying to think of something, anything that would help him.

“Wait!” Ichirou exclaimed to himself and the empty room. “The counsil. Surely they would have some idea, or at least give me a plan.” He smirked to himself as he reach for the amulet in his pocket. It wasn’t an emergancy, but Ichirou knew they would either give him advice or kick him out. Either way, they would at least want to know the information he had to say incase it would cause a war with them.


	15. Chapter 15

Having taken a chance, Ichirou used the amulet to send himself to Heaven. First, he caught everyone by surprise from his appearance in the counsil chambers, but he didn’t care that he had spears pointed at him as he went on explaining that something terrible was happening in Hell.

First, he told them about the events that a war in Hell was going to start. He said that only him, Kek, Zero and Aoi knew about the war starting to dethrone Bailie, but how or when it would start was a mystery. He even told them that the other three were now in the dungeon in the castle, because of them being suspected of being the cause of Bailie’s dethroning.

Second, Ichirou told them about the Gathering of the Lords that took place and how Bailie made it clear that rules were going to change and that each lord would no longer rule over their level of Hell, but enforce the rules Bailie set out. Ichirou said that this could be a cause for which ever lord to want to dethrone Bailie.

Once his words were spoken, all seven counsil members just continued stared at Ichirou like he had grown a second head. Ichirou raised a brow and looked at them and at the guards with spears pointed at him. They all had this look on their faces, but weren’t moving or speaking. “What is it?” Ichirou asked, taking a step forward, to which the guards didn’t do a thing about, which wasn’t right.

Hyde cleared his throat and pointed at Ichirou, once he snapped out of it. “Prince Ichirou, you realize you are glowing as if you are a god yourself. How is this possible?” The rest of the counsil members now looked like they were interested in hearing how Ichirou had gained this ability.

“Wait, I am a god?” Ichirou asked Hyde, as he started looking at himself and that’s when he realized his aura now glowed around his body in dark red. He couldn’t believe it himself. That night with Zero, and Zero saying he could make Ichirou a god was true. “I can explain. You see, Zero told me he was a shinigami god and said his powers were growing. He told me he could transfer a faction of his powers to me and make me a god, but I thought he was just bluffing.”

The counsil members now whispered with hush voices to each other. Then one of the elders spoke. “Ichirou, in order for you to have become a god, you would have had to die and be brought back. Gods can transfer their powers to those strong enough to handle them, but they don’t become a god that way.”

Hyde’s sky blue eyes widened. “Zero! Zero has the ability to heal and bring back the dead if he can save their soul fast enough before it leaves their body.” He face-palmed himself. “I totally forgot he had the power to do that. I mean I seen him do it to Aoi. Though, Aoi was a god-gifted warrior, does that mean Aoi is now a god too?”

Ichirou nodded his head. “Yes, Aoi is a god as well. Kek is one too, though don’t ask me how he become a god or if he has always been one.” Hush whispers were heard, until silence took over the room. Ichirou knew what this meant. Prehaps the man upstairs would have an idea on how to help Ichirou as they rest still didn’t answer him.

Though, in the silence Ichirou was greeted by a deep graceful voice. ‘Ichirou, you are among the gods now, which is why I can speak to you.’ Ichirou looked around the room and it seemed no one else heard this voice. ‘I am speaking just to you, Ichirou. I am God.’

Ichirou stratched the side of his head, looking curiously out at the room. ‘Okay, God. Can you explain to me what I should be doing, now that I am a god as you all say.’ He spoke to himself, which gained him a jolly laughter in his head from the other.

‘I can not tell you what to do, Ichirou. You are a god and can do as you please, but don’t try anything that would go against the laws here.’ Well, Ichirou could do that, he was well used to the laws of Heaven, or at least the ones he was taught to obey. ‘I know of the events you speak of. They have already begun, as I have been informed by others. I can’t help you decide what to do, but I can give you choices’

‘Wait! The war has already started? You mean to tell me Bailie has been dethroned already?’ Ichirou was surprised. He had just left the castle and went to the Second Level of Hell. He didn’t see anything suspious, but surely he must have just escaped in time.

‘Ichirou, please do not get off track here.’ The voice didn’t sound to jolly now. ‘King Bailie sits upon the throne still, but in moments he will be removed. You have a choice to make. I can send you back to Hell to save your King and his mate, or send you to the dungeon to save the other gods, or I can send you back to save your childe. The choice is yours so choose wisely.’

Ichirou now had a choise to make. Save Bailie and Odi in the throne room, save Kek, Zero, and Aoi from the dungeon, or save Kenickie. ‘But wait! What about Max? Do I not have a choice to save him?’ Ichirou inquired, sure he was already given some tough choices, but Max was a dear friend of his too.

‘Max, Fallen by Grace, is still tied to Heaven. No matter where he is, if he is in danger he will come here, even if he fears banishment in doing so. Though, I would never grant my angels to banish him, as he is a powerful ally to have. He just ended up on the wrong side of good and evil before his birth.’

Well, Ichirou wasn’t sure if Max would actually come back to Heaven for safety. Though, he had to think about it, if something terrible was happening in Hell, Max knew Ichirou would come to Heaven for help, even if Heaven couldn’t help. So, if Max couldn’t find Ichirou in Hell, he would only have to think that Ichirou went to Heaven for safety.

Now was the toughest decision Ichirou had to make. Saving Bailie and Odi would be a good thing, because Bailie has Lucifer’s blood in him so saving him meant saving Hell from destruction if he was to die. Saving Kek, Zero, and Aoi would be a good thing too, as they are gods and could help Ichirou in planning and deciding what the best course of action was with their powers. Saving Kenickie was far on Ichirou’s list, as much as he cared for him, Kenickie was only a vampire and had no powers to help Ichirou. Even after Ichirou tried to keep his humanity intact, Kenickie no longer had his humanity and was now apart of the living dead, so to speak.

‘Time to decide, Ichirou. Your friends won’t have much longer.’ The voice boomed in his head, seeming impatient about it. That could only mean Ichirou had already decided and was now stuck poundering.

‘Take me to the dungeon.’ Ichirou said in his head. The new ruler of Hell would know that Bailie needed to live in order to keep the realm from being destroyed, so the ovbious choice was the three gods. Ichirou didn’t know if any other gods were in Hell, and if there were gods in Hell, and they killed any of the three, they would be gone forever.

‘Wise choice, Ichirou.’ The voice of God said, as if Ichirou could see the man smiling as he said those words. In a bright flash, Ichirou was no longer standing in the counsil chambers, but in the hall of the dungeon.

“Ichirou, where did you come from?” Aoi asked as he moved closer to the bars on the cell he was in. Directly in front of his cell were two other cells that held Zero and Kek.

“I have little time to explain. The events that Kek saw happen are happening right now. I came to save you guys to come to Heaven with me. I need to get you out of here, and fast.” Ichirou quickly explained as he walked over to Aoi’s cell and went to try to pry the door opened, but it flung open with ease, making Ichirou stumble back.

“You should know by now that we can’t be held captive by mere tools that hold the living or dead.” Kek walked out of his own cell and gave Ichirou a hand up. “But really, Zero unlocked the doors just after the guards left incase we needed to escape.”

Ichirou looked over at Zero, who was whistling as he swung a set of keys around his finger. He could only chuckle that someone as sneaky as Zero would think to steal keys. “Well, then no time to waste here, we have to get to Heaven.” Ichirou brought the amulet out of his pocket and opened the portal. Kek and Zero jumped in without a second thought, Aoi looked at Ichirou curiously, but all he got from Ichirou was a smirk, so he followed the other two in. Ichirou looked back down the hallway and could hear a disturbance coming their way. There was no time to think or see what was going on as Ichirou jumped through and the portal closed behind him.

* * *

“And just who gave you permission to bring them here?” The youngest female counsil member asked Ichirou. “You do not have permission to bring whoever you choose to Heaven to save them from the torture they should receive.”

Ichirou was standing in front of the three, glaring up at the counsil member who didn’t see his choice in saving his friends as a good thing. “I did have permission. I had permission to save the other gods from the war about to rage on in Hell.”

“Those three are gods?” The young female spoke again. “Don’t make me laugh. Only you are the god here. Zero gave you his powers, meaning he is no longer a god. Aoi doesn’t glow like you do, so clearly he lost his god powers, and don’t get me started on the immortal human. He maybe immortal, but that doesn’t make him a god.”

Ichirou was about to have more words with the young female, but the room went silent. Ichirou crossed his arms over his chest, which Aoi placed a hand on his shoulder and leans in close. “Ichirou, I know you meant well, but we aren’t welcomed here. We aren’t gods like you are now.”

Just then Zero let out a frustrated growl. “We are gods.” And the next thing they knew Zero released his god aura which surround his body in red and blue. “You can release yours too, Aoi. And you as well, Kek. They aren’t going to judge us here as evil if we show them we are gods.”

Aoi raised a brow as he and Ichirou looked over at Zero, seeing him glow now with his aura. Aoi fisted his hands and as he stared at them, channeling power to himself, before dark blue aura surrounded him. “I see, I never knew I had become a god.”

“Yes, you did. When Kek killed you and Zero brought you back to life, you were reborn as a god with the powers you were gifted. They are now your powers and apart of you.” Ichirou smirked and patted Aoi’s shoulder. “Now, Kek. Time to release yours.”

Kek shook his head. “No matter what you say, even though Zero told me I had become a god, I am not a god. I have no way of showing that I am a god. Remember, I only deal with curses from the Book of the Dead.”

Zero giggled. “Kek, you have been carrying around that book with you for centuries. Who created that book? A god. What did your mother do? She created you to be powerful and immortal, like a Pharoh. And what being is closer to a god by their beliefs? A Pharoh. Really, Kek, you don’t need that book to do dark arts, or to lay curses on others, as you have the power to do that on your own without the book. You just rely on the book, because you feel more connected to yourself if you do. You are the book, Kek. You have become the book with great powers.”

Ichirou and Aoi couldn’t believe what they were hearing. It seemed Zero had some knowledge and wisom in him. Usually something this serious and smart thinking would come from Kek, but now it was the other way around. They both looked at Kek, who shook his head as he closed his eyes. Seemed that whatever Zero had said to him, he was going to play along with Zero’s theory to prove him wrong.

Though, in minutes Kek’s body glow in a violet aura. Seemed Zero’s words encouraged Kek to find it in himself to release his god aura. Kek slowly opened his lavender eyes to see that his aura glowed around him. “Zero was telling the truth all along.” He mumbled to himself.

Sitting there all looking surprised were the counsil members. They had finished their silent moment and heard the man upstairs tell them to let them through, but they kept quiet after seeing what was happening. It was so surreal for them to be infront of not one god, but four altogether.

The four looked back at the counsil members waiting for their word to let them through as they had shown them that they were in fact gods. “Well, what is your verdict guys?” Ichirou stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“We have been informed to let you through.” An elder angel woman said. “We have also been informed that another, most likely an archangel will guild you to the Mountain of Gods. It is where you will find safety for the time being.”

Ichirou wasn’t trying to find safety for them, he wanted to fight back with those trying to take over Hell. Still they needed a plan, so this was for the best. “Thank you, now we will take our leave.” He gave a bow just before the others and him walked out of the counsil chambers.

“This is so weird.” Kek commented as they were heading out of the building, looking at himself as much as he could.

Zero let out a giggle and placed his hands on Kek’s shoulders. “It shouldn’t be weird. You had the powers in you all this time.” He placed a kiss on Kek’s cheek, which earned him someone clearing their throat.

Turning around all four were faced to face with with a tall and lean man. Having short brown hair, his piercing brown eyes felt like they were looking into your soul. Large white wings were upon his back, as he was dressed in a white rode with a blue scaled chest armor plate with a bright red banner hanging off his left arm.

“I am Saint Micheal, Prince of Heavenly Host. I would suggest you all obey Heaven’s Law while you are here.” The archangel known as Micheal stared hard at Zero. Zero wasn’t sure what he did wrong, but he stepped away from Kek and looked at the man like a scared child.

“Saint Micheal, I am Prince Ichirou of the Underworld.” Ichirou stepped forward, giving his name and title, though he really didn’t care for the title at this moment. “I will reassure you once we are settled, I will make it clear what laws we must follow here.”

The archangel Micheal turned to Ichirou. “I know who all of you are, so I don’t need to know your names. I care not if you explain the laws to them or not, but they will be dealt with if they do not obey them.”

Aoi looked at this man, this archangel. It was clear that this man was not happy and very strict. Seemed like leading four gods from Hell was not something this man wished to do. Aoi had to make a mental note that this man was someone not to cross with.

“Make haste. You need to go to the Mountain of Gods now.” The archangel turned around on his heels so gracefully and started walking with long strides on the street of the City of Angels towards a mountain that reached up way above the clouds.

As the four followed, with Kek and Zero trying their best to keep up, they all noticed how other angels would stop in their tracks and bow their heads. Was it because of the archangel or was it because of their god auras? Zero noticed this and had to test it out for himself, as he stopped following and bent down to tie his shoe, even though he didn’t know how to tie his shoes.

The angels on the streets continued to bow their heads, as the others walked farther up the street. So it was because of them and not because of the archangel. Zero smiled to himself as he let out his wings as they had been hidden due to being trapped in a cell.

His white and black wings made the angels gasp for a second as they had never seen anything like it before. To have white wings was normal, and to have black wings meant you were fallen and banished from Heaven, but to have wings that were separate from each other was an amazement but also frighten a few of the angels.

Micheal had probably figured out that Zero was no longer following them and returned for him. “That display will cost you, Zero.” The archangel was not impressed by the fact that Zero was scaring some of the angels. “Move now.”

As quick as he came for Zero, he turned around and headed back to the others, with Zero following along. It seemed they walked passed the city limits and were at the base of a mountain before too long. Before anyone could question Micheal what they were going to do, Micheal whistled loudly and a cloud formed under the four gods’ feet. “The cloud will take you to the top, where you will be greeted by another.” No farwell or any other words were exchanged at Micheal turned away from them and headed back in the direction they came.

The cloud that had formed under their feet was now heading up the moutian. “He sure seems to have a stick up his ass.” Aoi was the first to comment on the archangel’s attitude.

Ichirou nodded his head. “I have seen him around before. He doesn’t say much unless he has to or wants to. He and the other archangels are busier then the others I learned. Saint Micheal is just ruthless and others fear crossing him. Saint Gabriel is who you guys should watch for, he is very strict and stubborn when it comes to obeying the rules. You don’t get a warning from him.”

Kek raised his brow. “What does he do then? Archangel seem to hold a high athority here, but I couldn’t see any of them doing something against their laws.”

“Saint Gabriel wouldn’t have given Zero a warning. He would have placed Zero in shackle and chains. Though, since we were to be taken to this mountian, he probably would have dragged Zero here, instead of handing Zero over to the athorities here, which are kind of like the human race definition of police and lawyers.” Ichirou wasn’t sure how to explain it, but it did seem to get across to the others.

As they moved up the Mountain of Gods, when they got to the top, the cloud they had traveled on became one with the cloud like floor. They could step anywhere on the clouds and not fall through and that kind of amazed them. Though, their discovery was cut short when a young teenage boy with golden blond hair locks, wearing a toga wrap, with winged golden shoes and carrying a winged golden septar, came flying over to them.

Though, it was Aoi who recongized him. “Hermes? What are you doing in Heaven? Last I saw you were at the Gates of Hell making a delivery to one of the levels.”

“Why yes, that was only six months ago. Surpirse you still remember me.” Hermes had a high pitch voice as he spoke to Aoi. “I was making sure Persephone was going to get the package that I had to deliver. Though, I can see on your face you wonder why I am here too. I can simply travel between realms as freely as I wish to, though I must travel by the law or rules of each realm. Where in Heaven, you can travel anywhere and everywhere by flight. Though, in Hell, you must take the portals to the other levels. That’s always a pain, but its what I must do.”

Ichirou wasn’t looking impressed. If Hermes could travel freely, then that could be an issue. Though, seeing how Hermes had his glow like aura about him,it was clear that Ichirou should keep an open mind. Kek could sense exactly what Ichirou was thinking and if even made him question Hermes motives. Only Aoi and Zero were completely oblivious to this. Or so it seemed.

“So, I will be your tour guild for today. Of course, it’s very easy to get around so you shouldn’t get lost at all. Though, I case you do find yourself lost, you can ask anyone for directions.” Hermes than started flying. “Where we are now is South. It is the entrance and exit of the Mountain of Gods. If you need to get down, a whistle should do the trick, and if you are down and need up, once again a whistle should do the trick.”

“What if I were to be out whistling? Would I fall up and down to the tune?” Zero asked, as he smiled curiously about this.

Hermes stopped for a moment to thing. “I don’t think so. I mean it has to be a single high pitch tone whistle. So if you were whistling a tune, it wouldn’t effect the clouds. Though, please do not whistle a tune in the South. I wouldn’t want to be the one to upset the gods. As they all have their own tempers and some you just don’t want to deal with, ever.”

Once again, they continued on till they reached an area where the clouds no longer were the floor and they were walking on hard flooring. “This here is West. This is where most gods comes to eat or socialize with each other. Nothing serious goes on here.”

As they continued to walk, they could see others sitting down at tables talking to each other, or enjoying a meal. What they couldn’t understand was where they got the food. It just seemed to appear in front of the gods as they sat down.

As they continued on, they soon found that the hard flooring they were walking on soon turned to plush carpet feeling. “This here is North. Here, you find many doors which lead to bedrooms, but I must warn you, you can not enter anothers room. Seems that the door knob knows who is who. So if your name isn’t on the door, you can not enter, no matter how hard you try to knock down the door.”

It was clear Hermes must be speaking from experience, or he understood that a certain someone with a curious mind would be asking the question. Though, it was Kek’s question of curiousity that Hermes heard. “Where is the room we will be sleeping in? We only just arrived and we aren’t planning of making this a perminet home.”

Hermes snapped his fingers. “That you are right, Kek. Well, you will all be staying in the room that is labeled ‘Guest’. You don’t get much of a choice other than you have to sleep in your own bed, but you get to pick your bed.”

Aoi was the one to find this the most trouble. “You mean, we can’t sleep in the same bed with each other?” Hermes shook his head. “I guess that means you will have to sleep alone, Zero.”

Zero pouted. “But I never sleep without you.” Ichirou could understand how this might be a problem. Zero never really slept alone since waking up from his coma he was put in for all those years.

“We have to obey the laws that the angels are to follow, with some expection. Though, because you are guest here, you must follow the law with no expection. Sorry.” Hermes turned away from the group and continued on. The area had many doors and what seemed to have long hallways, but above each hallway there was a character, indicating which hallways was what. Though, for them to find the ‘Guest’ room, someone what going to have to tell them which hallway to take.

The plush flooring soon turned into grass as they walked on and everyone could see others either playing games together or reading alone. It wasn’t hard for the others to figure out what area this was, but Hernes told them anyways. “This here is East. You can either play games with other gods, or just relax by yourself. If you need a book, the tree in the middle has a selection of different worldy books. Of course, it is up to you to pick a place to relax where no one is playing a game.” There were many trees around but it was clear that the biggest one was where the books came from as the trunk of the tree was made of shelves.

“Now, I know you guys won’t be here forever and you probably would like to discuss your current situation. As we do have a socializing area, it is forbidden to discuss problems with others, as we all have our own problems, so.” Herms pointed to the top of the mountain where another layer of clouds were surrounding. “That up there is the place you four may discuss your problems, and even the other gods may join you, if only to share wisdom.”

Aoi was about to ask how do they get up there, when Hermes pointed to a staircase that was over in the South. “You can take the staircase up, or if you can fly, you can do that too. That is where you will see me mostly, with the Greek God of the Sky himself, Zeus. I am pretty sure you will want to talk to him as well. He has been keeping an eye on things in Hell of the recent events, but I can not say anymore than that.”

“Before you go, Hermes. I have but one question. Which hallway leads us to our guest room?” Ichirou inquired, as he was sure they would all like to rest a bit before trying to figure out anything, even though Ichirou was ready to get down to business.

Hermes blinked at Ichirou, before he smiled and let out a laugh. “Oh, my apologies. I didn’t say. You will all take the far right hallway before the floor turns to grass and you will find the guest room at the end of the hallway.”

“Thank you, Hermes. For the tour.” Aoi gave Hermes a bow in his thanks to the other. “I am sure we may see each other again.”

“Yes, that is true. We will be seeing each other again. Now, just remember to obey the laws.” Hermes waved his farwell before flying away from them.

Ichirou watched as the young teen flew away and disappeared. He just couldn’t put his finger on it, but knew he shouldn’t judge him. Hermes seemed too cheerful and if he could move from one realm to the next, he could very well be the spy.

“Come on, Ichirou. I know you have a lot on your mind, but I think we all need to rest for a while.” Kek said to Ichirou, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I thought the same thing, but something tells me he isn’t the one.”

Ichirou nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets as he followed the others back to the North to retreat to their room.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since taking the throne, and Hades sat on the throne with his queen, Persephone, in a smaller throne beside him. It would seem Hades was enjoying himself in his new role. The greyish-blue man with long white hair smiled to his queen.

“My dear, Persephone.” Hades started, as he reached over to place his hand under Persephone’s chin to have her look into his dark yellow eyes. “This is what living is like in the Great Castle. We will become the most beloved rulers in all the land.” He stretched out his other arm to make his point. “Soon, one day all the levels of the Underworld will become one. No more levels of torture. If you deserve torture, then torture is what you will get. Though, that’s just for the demons.”

Persephone moved Hades’ hand from under her chin. She fixes her dark hair over her ear and looks at the man beside her with dark eyes. “You do realize that the one you dethroned is still very much alive. Don’t you fear that he will gain power and retaliate against you and retake the throne?”

Hades had a wide smile on his face as he chuckled lightly at Persephone’s words. “No, dear. He will never become strong enough as long as I sit on his throne. All the energy and strength he had shown, all came from sitting on this throne. Sure, he has his powers and strength, but nothing to compare to a god. He is simply weak. As for why we have kept him alive is simple. If he dies, the realm of the Underworld gets destroyed and no longer will exist.”

Just as Persephone was about to ask Hades a question, the stone doors to the throne room opened up. In walked the succubus, known as Mistress Velma. Wearing very revealing clothing on her red skin, as her long black wavy hair flowed behind her. Her high heels clicked on the floor every step she took. In her hand was a chain, and to that chain was a shackle and that shackle was around a certain sandy blond’s neck. In the nude, with what seemed to look like bruises all over his body, Kenickie was dragged into the throne room behind Mistress Velma, as he tried to keep up with her strides and cover his manhood with his hands.

“Ah, perfect timing. I was wondering when our little spy would pay us a visit.” Hades greeted Mistress Velma with his voice. “So, where is Medusa? She is the one who you call master, correct?”

Mistress Velma nodded her head as she took a knee in front of the throne and jerked the chain around Kenickie’s neck to follow suit. “Yes, Medusa is the one I would call my master, Our Overlord Hades.”

Hades seemed to look more excited at that moment when she called him ‘Our Overlord’. This position on the throne came with more perks then Hades ever thought possible. 

“I have not a clue where Medusa is, but I have brought the one who was once a lord to the old king.” Mistress Velma jingled the chain a bit, to show Hades she had brought him and that he was chained. “I seemed to have had some fun with him before you wanted to speak with him. That is why he wears no clothes, to keep him vulnerable for you.”

The smile grew on Hades’ face as he snapped his fingers, and just off to the side the floor started rising. Out of the rising floor, was a caged, and inside that cage was a certain man sitting in the middle of the cage. Bailie looked like he had been beaten and defeated, as the wings on his back slumped down. His golden yellow eyes were bloodshot. His dark chocolate brown hair was a mess. He wore only tethered leather pants. For Bailie to still appear as the King of the Underworld meant that Hades didn’t fully take way Bailie’s powers, only dethrone him as ruler.

Seeing he was out of the dungeon surroundings, Bailie shot towards the bars on the cage. He was trying to pry open the bars, but the bars seemed to inflame his arms and burn his skin. “Damn, Hades let me go!” Bailie growled out, as his arms turned into third-degree burns. As much as Bailie’s body wanted to heal itself, Bailie was just too weak to even heal himself.

Kenickie saw what was happening to Bailie, but he did not attempt to help the other. Even if he could, he would still be no use to Bailie. He was after all only a bloodsucker.

“I must ask, Mistress Velma,” Hades was now looking towards Kenickie, seeing the helpless look in his eyes. “Did you give the poor boy a pleasure of a lifetime?” He seemed to watch Kenickie as he stiffened up.

“Oh, he wasn’t willing at first.” Velma smiled as she licked her lower lip with her tongue. “Then all of a sudden he couldn’t keep his hands off of me.” She giggled behind her free hand.

Persephone shifted in her seat. Something didn’t seem right. Why was Hades showing Mistress Velma a caged Bailie and why did Hades want Mistress Velma to find and bring Kenickie here. Sometimes she wished Hades would tell her what was going on.

Just then the stony door of the throne room swung open, and in walked a beauty of a woman with a purple silk robe dress. Her hair was made up of live green snakes and her eyes of emerald pierced whoever she looked at. Before she could look at Kenickie who turned to see who it was, he had turned away in an instant, knowing what she was capable of.

“Sorry I am late.” Medusa's voice rang out in the room with a hiss. “Seems some prisoners won’t cooperate with orders and need to be stoned. Though, the hard part is forcing them to look you in the eyes.” As she smiled wide, her teeth were sharp and edgy looking, as if she would take a bite and rip the head off of a bat in an instant.

Hades pointed toward Bailie. “I understand. This one is going to look more and more like his father if he keeps trying to escape.” Hades' laughter echoed in the throne room.

Medusa has a bit of a chuckle herself at those words before she looks down at the kneeling Mistress Velma. Her face turns from smiling to a serious one. Medusa brings up her foot and places it on Mistress Velma’s back. “Now, my dear. You were given strict orders and you were to follow through or else face your punishment.”

Feeling Medusa apply weight on her back, little by little, Mistress Velma was having a hard time kneeling on one knee, till her other leg gave way and she was kneeling on both knees. “I’m sorry, Master. The prince was too cunning, too smart for his own good. I tried many times to get him to surrender to me, but he just wouldn't dare fall for me.”

“Then you are useless to me.” Medusa snarled as she snapped her fingers and just like that, Mistress Velma starts to scream a bloodcurdling sound as her red skin starts to smoke before it opens up flaming gashes all over her body. It takes moments, but soon the once-living succubus is turned to ash right before everyone’s eyes.

Hades stands up, clapping his hands. “Bravo! Bravo!” He cheers from his throne. “Excellent show, Medusa. I knew I liked you for a reason.” His evil grin plays on his face as he retakes his seat on the throne. He looks to Bailie, and then down at Kenickie who is still kneeling on the ground, though no one holds the chain to his shackle. “I might have an idea. The boy in the nude, what was his name again?”

Persephone leans over to Hades and whispers in his ear. “Ah, yes. Thanks, my darling,” said Hades as he pointed at Kenickie. “You, Kenickie. How much do you love your beloved king over there?”

Kenickie lifted his head so he could glare at Hades. “Love my beloved king? I only followed Bailie here to Hell, because he was a friend of my sire’s. Though my sire is Prince Ichirou, I care not for him either. He tried to make me his lover, but I find it disgusting for a man to lay with another man.”

On Hades’ greyish blue face, his smile got wider and if possible more evil looking. “I was planning on killing you in front of your beloved king, but seeing the hatred in your eyes makes my bones jittery.” He looks at Medusa, who is staring down at Kenickie’s bareback. “Medusa, what is it that we should do with Mistress Velma’s rape victim here?”

At those words, Medusa's eyes went from piercing cold, to soft and gentle. The word rape touched her and brought back memories of her life on Earth. It was her trigger word. “Rape? You mean my follower had raped you, young man?”

Before Kenickie could answer, Hades was the one who answered for her. “This man here was a virgin before Velma got her claws into him.” Persephone, who was leaning over was whispering in Hades’ ear. “My wife tells me he was saving himself for marriage, but Velma used her ways to get him in bed, and well, he wanted to marry the succubus.”

Marriage to a succubus was a laughing matter to almost everyone, though no one was laughing now. Medusa got on her knees beside Kenickie and placed a soft hand on his back. “Is this all true?” She asked him in a low voice.

Kenickie didn’t dare look up at Medusa, horror stories and tales of her turning any man she looked in the eyes to stone had him on edge from looking at her. “It is true. I was madly in love with her and wanted to marry her. I didn’t know what she was because I didn’t know I was under her spell. It wasn’t till Ichirou showed me what she was doing behind my back as we were preparing for our wedding, that I felt betrayed and used. When things started getting bad, I was trying to run away, but I ran into her, and was captured by her, by just looking at her.” Tears started hitting the floor under Kenickie’s face. “I knew she had just cheated on me with another man, but somehow I couldn’t stop myself from doing what she wanted me to do.”

Medusa wipes a tear from her eye, sadden by the story Kenickie told her. “I understand, young man. I was once a beautiful virgin, till I was raped and turned into an ugly monster as well. I understand what you are going through.”

“I’m not a monster!” Kenickie cut her off from saying any more as he slammed his fist on the floor. His eyes were shut so tight that he didn’t see Medusa’s feet movement, till he felt her hand wrapped around his limp cock, though only a stroke or two, and he was fully aroused. Panting, he licked his lips as hunger started creeping upon him.

“Young man, bite my neck and feed on me.” Medusa’s voice was so soft and gentle, she released her grasp on his cock and Kenickie turned around and without a thought bit into her neck, tasting her blood flowing into his mouth. “You have become a monster for blood when you are sexually aroused, young man. Bloodsuckers are a sucker for blood, especially when manipulated by a succubus. You aren’t the first bloodsucker to fall under a succubus’ spell.”

At her words, Kenickie pulled away from Medusa’s neck, eyes lowered. He turns back around to face the throne and begs on his hands and knees. “Please, Lord Hades. End my life. I have become a monster.”

Hades doesn’t correct Kenickie with his title, as Kenickie isn’t one of his subjects. Though, he gets an idea that may just work. “Kenickie, Medusa can turn you into stone, if she wishes to. If she doesn’t wish to, you can look at her without worry. As she has been hurt by many men in her previous life and this life, with your good intentions and heart, show Medusa how it feels to be loved by a man. Medusa will show you how to live and how to love again if you let her.”

“Y-you would spare me?” Kenickie raises his head and looks at Hades. “Love over another isn’t something you get over easily. It will take time for me to love another.” 

“Take all the time you two need. I believe Medusa would be grateful to have you around.” Hades’ smiles but not with wicked intentions. “Now, you both may leave. And get him some clothes with you, Medusa.”

Both Medusa and Kenickie leave together, with Kenickie walking behind Medusa a few paces, not sure if what he just heard was true. Though, time will only tell. Medusa did look back at Kenickie and their eyes met for once and nothing happened to Kenickie.

When the stony doors to the throne room finally shut, Persephone looks to Hades with a smile on her face. “My husband, I am very proud of you. You showed mercy when you could have granted him his wish.”

Hades leans towards Persephone and kisses her forehead. “There is more to being a ruler than striking fear into everyone. I had time to think and I watched how my brother ruled. You can rule with fear, but you won’t get far. If you rule as my brother did with too much lenience, you are going to have problems. I will still rule with fear, but I will show I can be forgiving and understanding, just not all the time.”

With those words, Hades looks pass Persephone and looks at Bailie, who was still sitting in the middle of his cage with his hands and arms in front of him, suffering from third-degree burns. “Tell me, King Bailie. How does it feel to watch your mate suffer and raped before your very eyes?”

Bailie looked up with a death glare. “Screw you, Hades!”

Shaking his head, Hades snapped his fingers and the cage Bailie was in started to lower. “Some people, I say. He is so selfish watching his mate receive the punishment he should have received.”

* * *

  
Up in Heaven, on a platform above the Mountain of Gods, the only place where one can discuss anything happening in another realm, sits Ichirou at a very large table. He is deep in thought, something that has become the new normal for him for over a week. Coming here was his idea, he figured he would receive the help or at least cook up a plan in his head, but no matter how hard he tried, no plan came to him. 

The first few days everyone was here, Aoi, Kek, and even Zero sat at this table with Ichirou discussing what their next plan of action was. Everyone had ideas as to what they could try or do, but without Ichirou agreeing to it, their ideas were dismissed. Everyone was counting on Ichirou to hatch up a plan because they knew if Ichirou had a plan, it was going to work. But nothing anyone said triggered a plan for Ichirou, as hard as he tried to see the plan, his mind was blank. 

Now it’s been a week, and still nothing. Only Ichirou sits here thinking or at least trying to think of something. Anything would help him make progress towards a plan. 

Coming up the staircase was Aoi with a tray. Upon the tray were a teapot and two cups. He moved ever so quietly towards Ichirou, placed the tray down, and sat beside him. “If you aren’t going to sleep, you need to at least drink this to keep your strength up.” Aoi poured two cups and set one in front of Ichirou. “I know you don’t need sleep, but sitting here and doing nothing isn’t helping you.”

Ichirou leaned forward and grabbed the teacup. He took one sip, and then another, and another before placing the cup back down on the table. “I can’t think. My mind is drawing blanks. It’s like I start to think of a way in and it goes blank. Something’s wrong, things don’t add up. Whatever Zeus is telling us, something is amiss. That has to be the reason I can’t think.”

“You are now saying that Zeus is hiding valuable information from you.” Aoi sighed. He didn’t like to see Ichirou like this. In fact, Aoi has never seen Ichirou like this, stuck in a slump. “Sitting here isn’t helping you come up with a plan any faster, so maybe, just maybe you need to take a break and relax your mind.” Aoi knew he was walking on thin ice with Ichirou, and if he said the wrong thing, Ichirou would blow up.

“I’m not leaving this place. Not till I have a plan.” Was all Ichirou said, no outburst no emotion. Just lost in his head thinking of nothing.

Aoi realized he wasn’t getting anywhere with Ichirou, so he knew it was pointless to sit here all day long trying to get Ichirou to come down. He got up, placed the teapot back on the tray and the two cups, and headed back down the stairs.

Alone once again, Ichirou sighed and sat back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Ichirou didn’t know how long he was sitting there after Aoi left when he heard two unfamiliar voices talking.

“Come on, Ares.” A woman called behind her to another. With dark brown shoulder-length hair, she was dressed in a white tunic and a free-flowing light purple skirt, wearing brown leather sandals.

The one called Ares called out to her. “Athena, it’s none of our business.” A muscular man with short brown hair appeared behind the woman known as Athena. He wore a white tunic that reached down to his knees, a brown waist wrap, and matching brown leather sandals.

“It will be our business if father gets himself involved.” Athena rolled her grey eyes at the laziness of her brother. They both were Gods of War, but where Athena was more about strategy, Ares was more about slaughter without a plan.

Sitting on either side of Ichirou, the two gods that joined him, Ichirou left the inside of his mind to listen to what the newcomers were saying. The woman held out her hand in his direction and Ichirou shook hands with her. “My name is Athena, and this is my brother, Ares. If you don’t know about us, well, I will tell you a bit about ourselves.”

Ichirou released her hand and shook his head. “I know about Athena and Ares. Greek Gods, Goddess of Wisdom and Courage and God of War. Both were war deities. I take it then that you are them.”

Ares snorted as Athena nodded her head. It seemed that Ichirou did know a thing or two about them, but those stories were mainly created by humans, so knew what was true or fake about them. “You got it correct, Ichirou. We came here to help you.”

Ichirou raised his brow at them and looked at both of them. First Ares, who didn’t seem like he wanted to be here, but was. Then at Athena, who was giving off a comfort feeling that Ichirou could only explain as she was clearing his clouded mind. “How do you know my name? I didn’t introduce myself yet.”

“Everyone down on the mountain knows who you are, the god who is trying to save Hell from the other gods.” Ares rolled his eyes. He sat up a bit in his seat and looked at Ichirou. “Really? Why would anyone want to save a shitty hell hole like that?”

Ichirou’s dark red eyes narrowed at Ares. “Maybe you call the clouds and sky your home, but I call the darkness my home. I was just a demon not long ago before I was made a god.”

Athena sighed, perhaps she should have just come here herself. “Please, you two. There is no need for us to fight with each other. Father sent us here to help, Ares. Not make matter worse.”

Ares looked at Ichirou with his deep brown eyes, before frowning and looking away from the other. “Yeah, I guess your right. Still, I rather just go and storm the Gates of Hell and destroy Hades. It’d be easier than sitting here talking about it.”

“Going in without a plan or strategy is a stupid idea. There needs to be a formal plan of attack. That’s probably why you always lose to me, brother. You never think ahead. Only in the moment.” Athena smiled, as Ares sighed.

Ichirou shook his head. “Unless you two have some insight that I don’t know, nothing is going to work. Trust me. Anytime I was in a situation and needed a plan or an idea, they just popped in my head and I could execute them without an issue. Everyone that knew me came to me for the best plan of action in any situation and it always worked out as planned. I just can’t seem to come up with one or think of anything, my mind is blank.”

“That’s your problem. You are trying to think of one. You are forcing yourself to come up with something. Of course, you are not going to come up with a plan like that. You need to live in the moment of now and let it come to you.” Ares spoke, which made Athena look at him with a bit of surprise in her eyes but she had to agree with her brother.

“He is right. No good strategy comes from overthinking it. You need to get your mind off of it for a moment and it will come to you faster than you think.” Athena patted Ichirou’s shoulder. “When it comes, my brother and I will be right here with you to help execute it. You aren’t alone, it’s not just you and your friends against them.”

Ichirou wanted to ask why she said that and who was all with them to help fight this battle, but a bell rang out from down below. That bell only rang once a day and it was the bell of sleep. Those who needed their sleep would know it was night time and would go off to their rooms to sleep. That’s just where Athena and Ares were headed now as they got up and started walking away.

“See you later, Ichirou.” Ares waved farewell to Ichirou as he followed his sister down the stairs.

Again Ichirou was alone, as the bright blue sky slowly dimmed to a darker shade of blue, but to Ichirou, it was still too bright to even call it night. “They are right. I need to stop forcing myself.” He let out a sigh as he finally stood up from his seat. He let out a shaking breath as he felt his legs were a little wobbly, but it didn’t last for long and he headed down the stairs.

Making his way to the guest bedroom, Ichirou could hear familiar voices, not just Aoi’s, Kek’s, and Zero’s. He placed his hand upon the doorknob and the door opened by itself and he was surprised to see two friendly faces.

“Hyde. Max. When did you get here?” Ichirou asked. “Better yet, how are you two here?” He walked in and closed the door behind himself as he walked over to the beds that the five were sitting on.

Hyde gave Ichirou a soft smile on his feminine face. “As a council member, I have a direct connection to God himself. Of course, only if I am sitting at the council's table.” He looked over at Max. “It seems Max took the path between the realms of Heaven and Hell, to hide his whereabouts from anyone looking for him.”

Ichirou raised a brow as he looked over at Max and that's when he noticed the other was wrapped up in bandages on his arms, legs, and chest. “I remember that journey and it was hard for me alone on top of protecting Lucifer’s egg. Why did you go that way?”

Max snarled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Because someone, and I’m not naming any names, used the only portal between Heaven and Hell.” Max looked at Ichirou with his pale yellow eyes blaming Ichirou. “It was either take that path or go straight to Earth and camp out there till someone found me. Taking the path did mean I would hide from anyone trying to follow me.”

Hyde patted Max on his sore shoulder, receiving a flinch from Max. “As I was going to say, the path between realms is actually forbidden for anyone to take. Not even the archangels are allowed to take that path, nor would they want to as it is dangerous and would cost them their lives.”

“But Max did take it and he’s alive!” Zero chimed in, sitting across from Hyde and Max on another bed. “Max shouldn’t have survived, but he did. Which makes him better than an archangel.” He giggled behind his hand.

Aoi shook his head as Zero’s antics. Kek was sitting on Zero’s left and Aoi on Zero’s right. “Zero, it doesn’t make Max better than an archangel. What he did was foolish and could have cost him everything.” Kek informed Zero.

Ichirou was getting confused about what they were talking about. He took that path with Max before and it didn’t cost him anything. Hell, he was told to take that path and even Max was too. So taking that path shouldn’t have been a big deal. 

“That is true. The only reason Ichirou and Max were allowed to take that path before, was because that was the only way to get the egg to Hell from Heaven. The path is closed and forbidden for anyone to take. Though, because of Max’s power to dark arts magic, he was able to find the entrance without a thought.” Hyde sighed. “When Max appeared in Heaven after his journey, he was in pretty bad shape, barely recognizable. One of the archangels found him and because of the shape he was in they took him to the infirmary instead of the dungeon. That’s when God had called all of us to the council room to inform us of the situation. It was there that the council had to decide to let Max die from his wounds or heal him.”

Max let out a sigh now. “Letting me die would have been better, but of course, most of the council saw me as a friend rather than a foe. Except for one.” Max looked at Ichirou and Ichirou understood just who Max was talking about, the young female angel. “Because she disagreed with most of the council, it was her life that was taken to restore my life.” Max stood up and walked over to where Ichirou was and let out his wings. The once black wings were tethered and torn up, but white feathers were growing where the most damage was taken, so his once pure black feather wings, were now spotted and patched up with white feathers.

“Max is now an abomination to everyone in Heaven,” Hyde spoke up and walked over to Max. “He is under my supervision, as he was before, but now he can’t leave my side and he has to keep his wings hidden all the time.”

Ichirou growled and turned away. “God said I had a choice to make to save my friends, one choice was Aoi, Kek, and Zero. The other choice was Bailie and Odi, or save Kenickie. He told me I couldn’t save you because you are still tied to Heaven and would find your way here. I should have been given the choice to save you.”

Aoi stood up and walked over to Ichirou and placed his hand on the others shoulder. “There was nothing you could do. Max was already gone from Hell by the time you were given the choices, I’m sure of it. We should all be grateful that Max is alive and well now.”

Ichirou turned his head to the side to look at Aoi. “We could be grateful, but is he happy? Max doesn’t seem happy.” He whispered to Aoi, who just dropped his hand from Ichirou’s shoulder. 

“Ichirou’s right. I’m not happy, I have lost the right to love my mate. I have lost the right to be able to fly. I’m bound to Hyde like a slave, and have no free will to be myself.” Max said exactly what Ichirou was thinking about him. 

Ichirou huffed. “I realize now what God was saying to me. Max would return to Heaven no matter what because if Max died, he would have been reborn in Heaven.” He started making his way towards the door. “I have to get to him, I have to talk with God.”

“No, Ichirou!” Hyde called out to him, which made Ichirou stop in his tracks. “There is only one way anyone can reach God, and that’s the council room. You aren’t allowed to go there either.”

Ichirou shook his head. “I know one way to get to him and it’s not there.” After that, Ichirou stormed out of the room leaving the five looking at the door Ichirou had just left through.

“Anyone have an idea where Ichirou could go?” Kek asked everyone in the room. “He’s smart and it’s the first time he’s had an idea in days.”

Max retracted his wings out of sight. “Ichirou hasn’t come with a plan yet to take back Hell?” Aoi shook his head at Max's words. “Then I think we are all screwed.”

Hyde placed a hand on Max’s shoulder. “Come on, we should head back to the city. It’s late now and I need to keep you on a curfew.” Both Max and Hyde said their goodbyes to the three gods in the room and headed out. 

Zero laid down on the bed he was sitting on and Kek moved back over to the other bed. “Why would Ichirou want to talk to God? There is nothing that God can do to help us or say what we should do. I mean the thing about Max is pretty horrific, but I’m sure Max will be back to normal once we are back in Hell.” Zero asked no one in particular.

“God wouldn’t let Ichirou save Max, because God wanted Max to die. Max wasn’t supposed to survive by taking that path. Using another angel’s life and goodwill, brought Max closer than ever before to being purified. If Max becomes pure, he will no longer be called Fallen by Grace and instead, he will spend the rest of his life in the dungeons because he is a dark arts user.” Kek explained, to which made both Aoi and Zero look at him as if he'd grown another head. “God has used Max because Max is a great asset to have by connecting Heaven and Hell. Since Lucifer is no longer alive, and who knows if he will be reborn again, there is no need to keep a connection between Heaven and Hell. Max’s use has run out, God didn’t want to make himself the bad guy by letting Max die, so he used the council's decision to make the right choice. They didn’t let Max die, so now if Max gets injured and healed he will become pure with another angel’s life force forcing him to become pure. When he is fully pure, he will be sent to the dungeon and forced to live his life there till he dies, which will kill him off for good, or if he dies elsewhere than in Heaven, he will be reborn pure.”

Aoi growled in anger. He couldn’t believe that the god every angel looked up to had a way of making someone’s life a living hell. It was no wonder Max was depressed now. “Has being in Heaven restricted Ichirou’s thought process? Think about it, Ichirou hasn’t had a single idea or plan about going back to Hell, but just seeing the state Max was in, Ichirou had an idea. Could it be that God is controlling the situation and making sure that Hell destroys itself?”

“Then why are we here? We came from Hell, we are gods, but why keep us here and not in Hell?” Zero questioned the idea. 

Kek rolled his eyes. “It’s because of Ichirou’s influence. We can all still change fates, but it’s Ichirou who can influence the change. Our influence isn’t as strong as Ichirou’s, because he still practices changing with the world around him. He was the only one who traveled the most between realms and has adapted to the change around him. If we wanted to change fates, it would take us a lot longer to do so. Changing human's fates was easy for us, but changing the fate of a whole realm, I think only Ichirou could do that.”

Aoi pondered this for a moment. No one has changed anyone fates since living in Hell, and yet, only when they lived on Earth could they change the fates of others around so easily. Ichirou had always had a strong connection between Hell and Earth, but in the time spent in Hell and traveling to Heaven off and on, Ichirou had adapted to everything around him.

“That’s got to be it. The only reason Ichirou was able to travel the path between Heaven and Hell was that he was able to adapt and change the fate of the travel. Max only made it because he had traveled it once with Ichirou. Ichirou is stronger than we all think, but he still plays by the rules. He must not know it, and if he can’t come up with a plan, it’s because God is forcing his mind to become blank every time.” Aoi came to the realization, and Kek had to agree with him.

Zero, on the other hand, sat up in bed and looked around the room. “I know where Ichirou went!” He exclaimed out loud which made Kek and Aoi jump at his reaction. “Think back on it, out of all the gods that stay here, there is one that is the closest to God himself. Zeus. We have never seen Zeus, but others have talked about him.”

“You think Ichirou went to talk to Zeus to get to God?” Kek questioned Zero. “I don’t think that would be wise, as there are other gods around here who are much older and wiser than Zeus. Zeus originates from the human mythology of Greek, even I know Egyptian mythology is older than Greek.”

“What if Zeus is actually God, but he decided to be born on Earth to see how life was for his people. Which him being God called himself Zeus and-” Zero started explaining himself, but was soon interrupted by Aoi.

“Enough Zero. You don’t know what you are talking about. Don’t go making things up.” Aoi reached over and pushed Zero on the bed with one arm. “Now go to sleep, Zero.” 

Kek turned out the lights, leaving the room in pitch-black darkness. Though they should have been sleeping, each one was rolling ideas about what was said in their heads till morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Up on top of the Mountain of Gods, farther from the rest of the gods, sat a man with greyish white hair, braided in the back, and thrown over his shoulder. His long white bread made him look old and wise, but for a god, he was still youthful-looking. In front of him was a round table like fixture filled with water, the Pond of Insight. Across from him and the Pond of Insight sat a man with spiky ebony hair and dark red eyes, Ichirou.

Dark red eyes stare into stormy grey eyes, and vise versa. Neither of them blinked for what seemed like forever. They both sat there in their comfortable cloud-like chairs and stared at another.

The only other one who was up there with them was flying Hermes, flying around them, and trying to get their attention. “You know not saying anything to each other is just as bad as saying something. You two going to spend the rest of your lives staring at each other?” His high pitched voice didn’t seem cheerful.

Few more minutes passed between them, more comments from Hermes to get one of them to break the ice or at least their concentration on each other. Still, nothing happened, not until the Pond of Insight started to glow and both men sat up and lean over the pond to look at the images shown.

It was a clear picture of the Ninth level and the Eighth level of Hell were combined and now a fight between them and the Seventh level of Hell was beginning and starting to combine the lands. At the head of the battle was the naga man, Lord Nikroson. It seemed that the Lord didn’t agree with Hades’ control and was fighting to keep them at bay.

Watching the battle a bit more before the image faded, Zeus was the first to speak. “I’m sorry you came here looking for answers, but I have no connection to God. As much as I can tell you, God doesn’t want anyone interfering with Hell’s issues.” He sat back in his clouded chair, looking at Ichirou.

“If God didn’t want anyone to interfere with Hell, then why am I here? Why are my friends here with me?” Ichirou snarled his words at Zeus. Hermes was relieved that they were talking now and went to get them some refreshments for their talk.

“Easily answered,” Zeus spoke, as he looked over his shoulder. “God wanted you here so you would not interfere with it, till the time was right.”

Ichirou looked over Zeus’s shoulder but couldn’t see what he was seeing. Perhaps Zeus was being cautious of what he said and wary about God listening to them. “When is the time right?”

Zeus shook his head. “I can only imagine that the time would be right once all the levels of Hell are joined together as one big plain. One big landmass in its realm, there would be no more portals taking you to the different levels as all the levels would be combined.”

Ichirou was starting to see the picture, but as he thought more about it, his mind became blank once again. This irritated him. “Can God stop me from thinking about Hell?” It seemed any thought about Hell, kept coming up blank for Ichirou.

Nodding his head, Zeus relaxed a bit in his chair. “God is controlling all of us right now. All the gods, I should say. He is making us more relaxed, calmer, our thoughts can’t even roam freely right now, and it is an issue, but no one even notices it, except you and I.”

Hermes came back with a glass of red wine for Zeus and he handed another glass to Ichirou, but it wasn’t red wine, but blood. Ichirou was about to say something to Hermes, but Hermes just smiled. “I know, think of it as a treat.” Ichirou wasn’t going to say no now, he realized it was Hermes’ blood in the wine glass. He took a small taste and licked his lips.

Zeus must have just now realized what Hermes had done, but he didn’t say a word about it being blood. He gestured to his glass. “Made from the riches grapes around. It has a tangy taste, but it is so sweet going down.”

Ichirou nodded his head. “Indeed a smooth feeling.” He gave a fanged smirk without knowing his fang had popped out. “So, I must ask, since you seem to know so much about God’s plan, why is Max becoming pure and why would God do that to him?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Zeus took a sip of his wine again. “My opinion is that God is wiping out all the evil in Heaven. Max being born Fallen by Grace wasn’t even God’s plan, as God doesn’t even know how Max was born that way. It’s just that now God has figured out a way to make Max pure and he is going make all evildoers and evil thoughts be erased from Heaven, meaning all humans on Earth will no longer be sinners but saints.”

“That’s wrong,” Ichirou said, shaking his head. “How can God do that? For the world to continue going round, evil and good must co-exist together. There needs to be a balance between good and evil. If evil is wiped out, then there is no reason for Hell to exist, and if Hell doesn’t exist then it will become a forgotten realm.”

“You just answered your question, Ichirou,” Zeus said, folding his hands around his glass of wine and looking down at the red liquid. “There are only two connections to evil in Heaven. Max and Lucifer. Once Max becomes pure and Lucifer’s soul is hatched and killed in Heaven, evil will cease to exist. Even us gods may cease to exist as well. As gods, we are free to think and do as we please and each of us has our own little evil intention. Gods aren’t pure saints as most would think, we are just more stronger and powerful than angels and demons alike. The gods that have done most good are here, whereas those with purely evil intentions ended up in Hell.”

Ichirou hummed to himself for a moment. “One last question.” At least Ichirou hoped it would be his last question to Zeus. “How can I make Max impure again?”

This question shocked Zeus, it was God’s will to make him pure, and Ichirou wanted to defy that will and make Max impure again. Surely, Ichirou had an idea of what he wanted to do and that was why he asked such a question. The silence took over again as Zeus was stumped on how to answer Ichirou, but Ichirou could see there was something Zeus was thinking about, just needed him to answer.

“There is a way. Though, only a god could do it.” Zeus wasn’t sure if he should tell Ichirou, or let Ichirou figure it out himself. “Max would need to become a god himself, just like you became a god.” Ichirou had gears spinning in his head, already coming up with a plan to make this work, as Zeus continued. “An angel becoming a god is unheard of, it might even be impossible. The one who made you into a god is the only god I know who could possibly do it. His powers grow more and more each day, and he is the only one to figure out how to transfer his powers to another to make them a god. You can only be born a god, but he has figured it out with his powers. If he were to transfer his powers to Max, and Max was able to withstand the overwhelming power, then maybe, just maybe he could become a god. Though, if he could withstand the powers given to him, there is still the chance of him being killed once he has become a god because he is only just an angel.”

It may be unheard of, but Aoi and Kek were humans, before becoming gods. Ichirou, himself, was a demon before becoming a god. So, why couldn’t it work? An angel becoming a god. It may have been unheard of, but Max was still no ordinary angel, he was Fallen by Grace.

Getting up, Ichirou placed his empty glass down and gave Zeus a bow. “Thank you for your insight.” He gets up and starts walking away, but before he leaves he has one last thing to say. “Being fateless has taught me one thing, never lose faith in what you believe in.” And he left with those parting words.

Zeus sits there with a clever smile on his face, as Hermes comes around and picks up Ichirou’s glass and pours some more wine for Zeus. “He sure is full of himself. Thinks he can do as he pleases against God’s will.”

Zeus looks at Hermes as he takes a sip of his wine. “That boy may be full of himself, but he is not selfish and does right by what he believes in. It may have been seen as a great disaster for him to sit on the throne in Hell, but if he had sat on the throne and ruled over Hell, only God would be displeased with that and start a holy war against him.”

“And what side would you have chosen to fight with?” Hermes asked, as he magically made the tray with wine on it disappear.

“Before I met Ichirou, I would have gone to war against Hell. Seeing his intentions, I think we would have lost the war if that had happened.” Was all Zeus said before the Pond of Insight glowed again and he peered into the water to see the images.

* * *

After the insightful talk with Zeus, Ichirou’s mind became filled with plans and ideas for him to take action on. He never felt so overwhelmed with ideas in his head before like this, but he needed to calm his thought process and work out a well thought out plan.

Making his way to the South of the mountain, Ichirou let out a low whistle. Like that, the ground beneath his feet broke free of the platform and started to lower him to the ground below. He wished there was a way from him to sneak around, but this being God’s palace in the sky, there was no way to escape God’s watchful eye on his angels. Ichirou just had to be careful not to break any of the laws, for now.

Once on the ground, he heads towards the City of Angels. The sky was still dark blue, indicating it was still night. So most, if not all, the angel were sleeping in there homes, in their beds. So without a second thought, Ichirou closed his eyes and centered all his senses on the one he was looking for, and when he found him, Ichirou used his vampiric speed and disappeared where he stood and was now within the bedroom of Hyde and Max.

Ichirou couldn’t believe that Hyde and Max were right. They had to sleep in separate beds and even then, their beds were a meter apart from each other so they couldn’t even hold hands as they slept. He moved close to Max and placed his hand over Max’s mouth and whispered. “Max, get up. I need you to come with me.”

Max’s eyes had flown wide open and he stared up at Ichirou with shock and disbelief. Ichirou shouldn’t be here, Ichirou shouldn’t have even come to the city. Though he nodded his head and sat up, Ichirou moved his hand away from his mouth.

“I need you to be quiet, you need to come with me. I figured out a plan to save you.” At Ichirou’s words, Max wanted to ask how Ichirou had a plan. He was sure the man couldn’t think of a plan to save Hell, but he figured out a plan to save him.

Ichirou moved over to the next bed, and did the same thing to Hyde, waking up the angel, who wanted to question why Ichirou was here. “I need you both to listen carefully. I have a plan to save Max right now, but I need to take Max with me to the Mountian of Gods.”

In a quiet voice, Hyde spoke. “Sure, you can take him, but you will be breaking the law that Max needs to stay by my side. Even if I come with you, I will be breaking the law of staying at home while it is sleep time. There is a curfew, Ichirou.”

“Well, you have a choice, council member. Come with me and Max to the Mountian of Gods, or stay here and tend to your duties. Either way, I’m taking Max.” Ichirou told Hyde, who was looking at the floor, thinking. “I will tell you this, Max may have to do something intimate with another, but I assure you, it will only be a moment, then everything will be fixed.”

At those words, Max was about to disagree with going with Ichirou, but then Hyde spoke softly. “Zero. It’s Zero right?” Hyde looked up at Ichirou, who nodded his head. “I asked Aoi how you became a god and Zero told us it was him. He had to get you to sleep with him to arouse his female side and that's how it became possible. Zero can only transfer his powers to another when he is a female, but he also has to kill them and bring them back to life to make them a god. Zero figured it out when Aoi refused to have a child with him and Kek said he wouldn’t let Zero die all because of a child. It took time, but Zero realized he could transfer his powers, but needed someone who could withstand god powers to transfer them to. You became the perfect subject to gain Zero’s increasing powers.”

Max was there for the whole thing so he knew what Hyde was talking about, though he didn’t want to. “I won’t do it. I won’t sleep with Zero. I won’t let Zero transfer his powers to me. I just won’t. Even Zero gave us the warning that there was a chance that you would have died. I’m an angel, not a demon. No angel has ever become a god, and I’m not taking the chance to become a god if it means I may never see Hyde again.”

Ichirou looked like he was getting annoyed at Max’s refusal. He was sure it was going to work, he knew it would work, but he needed to get Max to believe it was going to work. “I hate to tell you this, but in the state, you are in, the closer you get to becoming pure, the closer God gets his perfect world of no evil. No evil means the end of existence for Hell and the end of existence for gods. You and Lucifer are the only lives that connect Heaven and Hell, once you are pure and Lucifer is killed in Heaven, there will no longer be Hell.”

Hyde narrowed his eyes. “You are saying that God has a plan to create a perfect world with no sin. Without sin, there will be no reason to continue living as angels, as our exists is to help humans against demons. If there is no Hell, there are no demons, and if there are no demons, there is no reason to have angels.”

At Hyde’s words, Ichirou nodded his head. Max, on the other hand, was sitting there on the bed, his knees brought up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. “The reason God didn’t care about me living or dying, was because of this great big plan of his. The council didn’t want me to suffer and die because of my wounds, so God’s next plan was to use an angel’s will to make me pure. No matter what happened to me, his plan would have gone either way.” Max started to cry, tears fell from his eyes before they became blood tears, but his sobs were silent.

Hyde got up out of bed and sat beside Max and wrapped an arm around his once mate. There were no words he could express right now that would make anything any better. He looked to Ichirou, he face said it all. He was loyal to God to now and if Ichirou wanted to do something about it, he had to be the one to break the laws of Heaven.

Ichirou ran a hand through his short spiky hair. He wanted to do this without causing a scene, but Hyde and Max would cause the scene. “You said it yourself Hyde, if there is no Hell, there is no reason for your existence. I can’t force Max to do what needs to be done and I’m not forcing you guys to break any laws you don’t want to break. I thought if I could get you guys to see what is really going on here, then you would agree and come with me. I was wrong.” Ichirou wasn’t going to spend any more time trying to get them to come with him, so he left them there in their little home as he headed back to the Mountain of Gods.

* * *

In the depths of Hell, Hades sits on his throne, quite pleased in receiving information about winning over the Seventh level of Hell. “Now, we need to regroup, make sure those on our side fight with us and we will take over the Sixth level of Hell from the porcelain doll face, Lady Sapphire. Her men and herself may look breakable, but they are stronger than they appear.”

Persephone nods her head in agreeing with her husband. Down the steps of the throne, sitting on a makeshift couch of pillows is a few demons and demoness, enjoying themselves in pleasure for Hades’ amusement. Off to the side is a table with a feast of food, that a certain bloodsucker sits beside his new woman, Lady Medusa.

Hades walks down from his throne with his wife following him and joins to two at the table. “So, you haven’t turned to stone yet, so I’m guessing you are making progress?” He just so casually asked, picking up what looks to be a turkey leg and takes a bite.

“Hades, that is no way to ask how a couple is doing,” Persephone tells Hades and she looks over and smiles at Medusa and Kenickie. “How are you two finding the accommodation in the castle? It must be better than being on the front lines of this war.”

Medusa grinned and turned to Kenickie, where he returned a soft smile to her, and picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand. This made Medusa giggle in delight. “As you can see, Kenickie is coming around to be quite the gentleman. He still feels heartbroken, but every day I show him what it’s like to be alive.”

“That you do, dear,” Kenickie spoke next. “Sorry, my heart pains for another who is lost to us. Though, I will show you the care and respect you need.” He squeezed her hand gently. “We try every night, but I still become a monster who needs to feed. Though, it’s taking longer for the need to arise.”

“That’s so sweet that you two are helping each other out. Every relationship takes time, and time will only tell.” Persephone said, as she looked over at Hades, who wasn’t paying attention and just eating like a ravished beast. This brought her to frown.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Kenickie, but it wasn’t his place to say anything. He couldn’t believe how he got here. For all, he knew everyone, but Bailie was dead. Though, he didn’t care about any of them. He was only here because Ichirou had come here. Though, he had to wonder how he was still alive if Ichirou was dead.

Medusa snapped her fingers in front of Kenickie’s face, snapping him out of it. “You were daydreaming again.” She gave him a sharp grin.

“Sorry, dear. I seem to wonder why I am still here.” Kenickie’s words hit Hades’ ears and he looked up from his food and looked at Kenickie. Seemed everyone at the table wanted him to explain. “I’m a bloodsucker. I have a sire, though my sire must be alive if I am still alive, right?”

Hades shook his head. “Nope, you were turned into a bloodsucker as you put it, but you fed on your sire, which kept you holding onto your humanity. Being as your sire was a born vampire demon, he didn’t actually kill you but gave you another chance at life. When you started feeding more and more on another and didn’t touch your sire’s blood, you became what you call a bloodsucker. You did it to yourself, meaning if your sire is dead, his death won’t kill you. Your death can only be the natural cause of death of a vampire. Sunlight, holy water, a stake through the heart to name a few.”

Kenickie just realized now why Ichirou wanted him to hold on to his humanity and feed on him. In reality, Kenickie turned himself into a vampire without realizing it, because he wanted nothing to do with Ichirou. “So, Ichirou could be dead?”

“Last news we heard about Ichirou was that he was stationed to the Second level of Hell, and his whereabouts are unknown. He could be very well dead, or in hiding.” Persephone answered Kenickie’s question.

“He’s in Heaven.” Was the words Kenickie said before the table was flipped and thrown across the throne room by Hades, himself.

“What did you say?” Hades was growing angry by the second. “Did you say that Ichirou is in Heaven?”

Kenickie looked wide-eyed at Hades, as he brushed the food off his lap. “It’s the only reason why no one can find him here in Hell. Ichirou has a pass, he can travel between Heaven and Hell as he pleases. Of course, he isn’t exactly welcomed in Heaven, but they let it slide because Ichirou was the Prince of the Underworld and sometimes he had valuable information they need to hear.”

“This fucking changes everything!” Hades started pacing in front of his throne. “If our prince is in Heaven, he could very well get close to the other gods. If that were the case, then they are probably already preparing for a holy war. I can’t let that fucking happen.” Hades turned to the pillow fucking demons and demonesses. “Get the fuck out, all of you!”

As demons scrabble to leave the throne room, Persephone gets up and strides over to where Hades is. “Hades, you need to calm down. We will think of something when you are calm.”

Hades runs a hand through his hair as he tells himself he is calm. Letting out a breath, he turns to Kenickie again. “Just how positive are you that Ichirou went to Heaven?”

Kenickie thought for a second. “I’m about 95% positive that’s where he went. I don’t know where else he could be unless he escaped to Earth. Knowing there are humans there, he couldn’t very well hide among the humans and he wouldn’t want to put any in danger, so that leaves Heaven.”

Hades nodded his head in understanding Kenickie’s theory. He snapped his fingers and the floor shifted to open up to the caged Bailie behind bars. Bailie didn’t look like himself very much. His once leather wings, were nothing but a skeleton of themselves, holding together somehow. His body was was completely all third-degree burns, except part of his face. Half his hair was gone as well.

“Now, Bailie. How much do you know about Ichirou’s visits to Heaven?” Hades walked over to the cage and asked the kneeling demon. “My, can you even speak now that you are all burned up like your father.”

Bailie raised his head and looked at Hades with blacked-out eyes, no longer holding any color or white in them. “Ichirou’s in Heaven?” He questioned.

“That’s what I said. I want to know if you know anything about his visits there, who he has seen, or who he talked to.” Hades was getting a little annoyed.

Bailie shook his head. “I don’t know about his visits. All I was told when I was under the control of the throne my father had created was that Ichirou went to Heaven a few times to sort out issues and recreate the throne.”

“Recreate the throne?” Hades looked back at the throne. “You are telling me this isn’t the throne Lucifer sat on?” He looked at Bailie who nodded his head and even Kenickie was nodding his head. “Well, no wonder why I can’t control or do anything from that throne. It’s not the original one. Tell me you kept the original one around here somewhere. It’s not like you could destroy it without Lucifer around.”

“Actually Hades.” Kenickie piped up. “The original throne was destroyed when Ichirou placed that one there. He managed to get Lucifer, as an unborn child here and used Lucifer’s blood to recreate the throne. Once the throne was created, Ichirou destroyed the original and placed the new throne in its place.”

“Fuck!” Hades got angry again. “That good for nothing bastard!” He started to pace again, not before snapping his fingers and letting the cage Bailie was in descend into the ground once again. “That bastard never lived a day in his life in Hell but managed to screw with everything he touched. Has fucking tea parties in Heaven and destroys the most powerful seat in all of Hell. That’s why I couldn’t make the chair react to me. Only Lucifer’s bloodline has control of that seat.”

“Ichirou isn’t apart of Lucifer’s bloodline. Yet, he was able to take control of the seat.” Kenickie blurted that out but quickly covered his mouth as Hades stared daggers at him. Medusa then shielded Kenickie from Hades’ wrath. Before Hades could ask what he was talking about, Kenickie blurted it out from behind Medusa. “Ichirou is part of a royal bloodline of vampire demons, that was created by Lucifer. They were mixed species of demons and fallen angels. All I know is that Ichirou is the prince of that forgotten and destroyed clan, but he is a prince no less.”

Hades let out a breath and placed his hands by his sides. “Okay, calm down big guy. Clearly, something is missing here. Though, you are getting all the pieces you need.” He walked himself up to the throne and sat down. It was starting to be clear to him that the throne wasn’t reacting to him, which is why Bailie still held his appearance of the ruler of Hell, but because Bailie didn’t sit there and Hades did, things were being controlled by Hades’ ruling. It wasn’t the full power of the throne, but Hades had worked with it this far and was making progress.

“Now, I need everyone’s attention.” Hades’ voice rang out everywhere, every level Hell. “I need a quarter of our forces at the castle and the rest to continue what they are doing. We have another plan of action.” He didn’t care that he sent out his message everywhere, he needed everyone to know they were on the winning end.

Kenickie didn’t know if this was a smart move, but he only hoped that Hades knew what he was doing. Kenickie has seen first hand if Ichirou has a battle plan, he will follow through with it till the end. Though, in Kenickie’s mind, he wanted Ichirou to lose this battle if Ichirou brought the battle to them. He wanted to see Ichirou’s lifeless body at his feet and spit on it.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a few days since the night Ichirou talked to Hyde and Max. Ichirou had returned and started engaging in the ritual of relaxation that all the other gods did. It took a day to get the hang of it, though still in the back of Ichirou’s mind he was still planning his next. Though, his next plan action needed the seeds he planted to sprout.

  


He and Aoi were enjoying the gentle breeze under one of the trees in the East, Aoi was looking out watching Zero and Kek play a game with other gods where one had to kick a ball with their feet and not use their hands. Aoi remembers seeing a game like this in the human world, but he couldn’t recall what they called it.

  


“I forgot to ask you that night you came back, Ichirou.” Aoi softly spoke to the man beside him. “Do you have a plan?” He knew they couldn’t discuss things like that around others, and only upstairs, but Aoi was curious.

  


Ichirou shoulders shugged. “A plan came and went like the wind. Though, it could always come back when it find the need. I’m not worried about it.”

  


At those words, Aoi nodded his head a bit in understanding. He was satisfied with Ichirou’s answer. As long as Ichirou was happy with that, then Aoi could content with that. Though, something was bugging him, so he wasn’t completely content with Ichirou’s answer. “How do you know it will come back?”

  


Ichirou chuckled under the tree. “The plan has to figure itself out. Once it has, it will come back.” Those words still left Aoi slightly confused, but he had to take them as they were since it was forbidden to discuss any issues here.

  


Just as Ichirou and Aoi were getting back to relaxing against the tree and watching the other two play their game, a tall figure came over to them and stood in front of Ichirou. Ichirou looked up to see Athena there. “Well, hello there,” Ichirou smirked up towards her.

  


Athena didn’t look pleased to be there, but she had no choice. “My father wishes to speak with you. He won’t go into details, but he just told me it’s of great importance to you.” Athena sighed and walked away. It was clear she was being left in the dark.

  


“Well, I guess I must go talk to Zeus now.” Ichirou got up and dusted off his pants. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He gave Aoi a wave and headed off to the South to climb the starts up and even then farther up another set of hidden stairs to Zeus’s platform.

  


There was greeted by Hermes, who offered Ichirou a glass of red wine this time before he disappeared. Ichirou raises a brow at why Hermes left as he usually never left Zeus’ side, but Zeus was there to answer. “What we have to discuss is between you and me, and no one else. I know my daughter and son are upset that I won’t share this with them, as they know something is up.”

  


Ichirou walked over to the Pond of Insight and Zeus’ hand touched the water and made it ripple, replaying the scene in front of him. It was the scene of Hades finding out what Ichirou had done and that Kenickie told him that Ichirou was in Heaven.

  


“So, the big guy found out I was in Heaven. What’s the big deal?” Ichirou didn’t seem to find a problem there.

  


Zeus shook his head and pointed to the seat on the other side of the Pond of Insight that formed out of the clouds. Ichirou took up the seat as Zeus explained. “Hades knows you are a powerful demon, he has an army set up to take you out. What he hasn’t found out is that you are a god. Though, because you are here and in reach of gods, he’s figured you would know that only a god could kill another god. Do you not see the problem we have here?”

  


Asking Ichirou a question, he rolled it around in his mind for a moment or two, before he answered. “If Hades thinks I’m creating an army of gods here to come back and take over Hell, he is sadly mistaken. I’m not asking anyone here to come and fight my war. I understand that you want to leave and take out Hades himself, but you have a place here. I would ask you to remain here when and if a war breaks out. I have a plan but it doesn’t involve you or your people.”

  


Zeus shook his head. “I have been involved in this since Bailie took the throne and the Pond of Insight has shown me all the steps Hades has taken to gain the control that he has. Yes, he doesn’t have complete control as Bailie is still transformed into the ruler of Hell, but he has enough control. Only those that followed Hades before will follow him into war.”

  


“Zeus, I got this.” Ichirou sat up closer to the Pond of Insight. “You see my plans never fail, well never fully fail. All I need is my friends to help me out. Zero is our healer, Kek is our range and I have the best fighter among gods, Aoi. Now, I know where to attack and take out the most and I just need the right timing. Once that happens, Hades will fall quickly. He will retreat into the depths of Hell, or he will be slain.”

  


“It’s not as easy as you think, Ichirou. I’ve watched day in and day out all of Hades' planning, and even I can’t find a weak point. You could be waiting for centuries for that weak point to open up.” Zeus’s hands turned into fists. “As long as Hades sits on the throne, there is no easy way in. You are going to need the gods to help guide you through his army. And as long as He has control of us gods, we must tread carefully.”

  


“You still worried about the man upstairs?” Ichirou asked, which Zeus nodded. “Don’t worry about that. I have a plan in motion for that one.”

  


“I know you went to talk to your angel friends, but even I know that won’t happen. Hyde has taken an oath to God, and Max will remain by Hyde’s side like a lost puppy dog. Your friends aren’t going to help you.” Zeus had seen it all and already knew about Ichirou’s encounter with them.

  


“Oh?” Ichirou’s grin grew wide. “If you have seen it then you know my seed has been planted.” He started chuckling, which made Zeus look at the man in confusion. “You see, I know what I am capable of. I’ve been doing it since I was a child. Charm and wits will only let you get so far, so sometimes you need to improvise.”

  


“Ichirou, you can’t control the outcome as easy as you think you can. It’s not in your power to do so. Even here, everything is controlled by God and if you try to intervene with that control, He is going to stop you dead in your tracks.” Zeus shook his head. “I understand that you believe in something, it always works out in your mind for you, but these aren’t simply humans, demons, or angels you are dealing with, but gods. Gods work on a whole different playing field then mortals.”

  


“Actually, that is where you are wrong, Zeus.” Ichirou placed his empty glass of wine down on the floor in front of him. “I have been testing out my theory every day since I last saw you. Yes, gods are on a different playing field, but all they need is the right push. Just like the fateless friends I have, all they need is the right push. You push your pawns in the right direction, they will come up with their own thoughts and decisions and come running to you for help. Just like you came running to me for help.”

  


Zeus narrowed his eyes, and that's when he realized Ichirou was right. Usually, when anything like this sort happened with Hades, he always told Hermes, Athena, and even Ares about it. This time he didn’t, he needed to tell Ichirou about it first before he told them. Just how did Ichirou do this to him.

  


“Now you have just realized I am correct. I did it so you could see that I am correct and not just blowing my horn.” Ichirou sat back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. “Now, about my plan.”

  


“What about your plan? You seem to already have made up your mind about dealing with this.” Zeus still couldn’t believe Ichirou had played him and he didn’t even realize it till it was too late.

  


“Right, you think I have it all planned out, but you know I’m going to need your help.” Ichirou shocked Zeus once again with his words. “I’m not stupid. If we are going to win against Hades, I’m going to need your help. It’s just if you are comfortable sitting up here and watching everything happen, I can’t force you to help me.”

  


“You are doing it again, aren’t you?” Zeus looked at Ichirou with a questioning look. “You are trying to make me do your bidding, aren’t you?”

  


Ichirou shook his head. “I’m not. It’s just I am at a standstill, till my seed sprouts elsewhere. Till then, I need a backup plan. I thought about stealing Lucifer’s egg, but that plan wouldn’t work, not here. I’d be detected before I got close enough. Even then I need an angel, as I can’t touch the egg.”

  


“Really? You thought as far as stealing Lucifer’s egg. That takes some credit.” Zeus wasn’t sure how much more surprised he could get from Ichirou’s words. It seemed that Ichirou had many thoughts, but thoughts Zeus wasn’t even aware of that could exist in one’s mind.

  


“Well, there was stealing the egg, creating destruction in the city, having the archangels turn on each other, the council members killed. That’s just to list a few things. The gears in my head haven’t stopped turning since I last spoke with you, I feel like myself again.” Ichirou chuckled as he scratched behind his head.

  


“All you need is a backup plan, correct?” Zeus asked, to which Ichirou nodded his head. “And even your main plan has to deal with the gods too?” Again, Ichirou nodded. “I’ll see what I can come up with when I speak to Athena. She should come up with a strategy.”

  


Ichirou stood up and bowed to Zeus. “Thank you. I know you will help me as much as you possibly can. Until next time.” Ichirou waved himself off and headed back down the stairs.

  


When the coast was clear, a cloud above Zeus vanished and the three gods appeared, Athena, Ares, and Hermes. “You think he knew we were here this whole time?” Ares asked as he landed back down on the platform Zeus was on.

  


“Yes, he knew. He’s not stupid, but he knew I couldn’t tell you guys anything until I told him, so when I told him what was going on, he already knew I was telling you guys as well.” Zeus shook his head. “How can one man be so powerful enough to play mind games with gods?”

  


“Well, his mind games aren’t hurting anyone, yet.” Athena walked around and sat on the floor beside Zeus’ cloud chair. “He knows what he is doing and he doesn’t seem like the kind of man who would do things to hurt others for fun. He’s got smarts about him, but he knows he is going to need an army to face Hades.”

  


Zeus placed his hand on Athena’s head. “You have more smarts than any man I know, dear.” He smiled at her, to which she blushed and turned away from his smile.

  


“Father, don’t praise me in front of others.” Athena gave a fake cough. “I know what needs to be done, but I need the full cooperation of a few gods. Ares, myself, and others.” Athena looked to Ares, who rolled his eyes and nodded his head. “Good, as long as I have my brother by my side, we will be victorious.”

  


“Who are the other gods you are thinking of, Athena?” Hermes asked curiously.

  


“Well, since we will have to deal with a few Egyptian Gods who are on Hades’ side, I figured we could ask around and see who would join us.” Athena looked to Zeus for any answer to who might be a wise choice.

  


“If Hades has Osiris on his side, then getting Isis to follow you into battle would probably be wise, and her followers will follow her,” Zeus spoke, looking at Athena as the gears turned in her head. “Next is Seth, he would probably be at Hades’ side because of their similar intentions, so Horus would be my next pick.”

  


“Father, you realize Horus is still in Heaven’s dungeon,” Ares told Zeus. “I mean the guy was nice enough all around, but he just wouldn’t follow the laws here.”

  


“He may be behind bars, but it’s not like he has to remain there forever. He can come out if he’s willing to behave. Though if we told him what we are planning to do, he would try his best to remain out of the bars and help us.” Athena spoke, knowing full well what Horus was capable of and knowing Horus’ punishment as she was the one who placed him there for the time being.

  


“So it’s settled, we have a plan and now we need a strategy to go with the plan.” Hermes chimed in, all high pitched and excited. Who wouldn’t be excited to see the gods back at work doing what they do best?

  


* * *

  


Had finally made his way down the flight of stairs to the South end, Ichirou stopped for a moment before taking the last step. The floor opened up in the middle, as two cloaked figures appeared from a floating cloud. A grin grew on Ichirou’s face. One figure was hunched over, as the other was looking around, making sure the coast was clear.

  


Ichirou stepped up the stairs and stood behind them. “You know you can’t get around sneaking like that.” Both figures froze in their place and slowly one turned around. Onyx black hair and sky blue eyes met Ichirou’s dark red ones.

  


“Ichirou! I’m so glad to have found you!” Hyde exclaimed quickly. The other cloaked figure was Max, as his pale yellow eyes looked up at Ichirou, but they seemed to be looking past him. “It’s Max, he’s turned for the worse now.”

  


Ichirou looked around to his left. “Follow me. Quickly now.” He knew he had to get them past all the other gods, but surely they wouldn’t question them, as Hyde and Max had been here before. Even so, he made sure the coast was clear as they head to the North end to the guest bedroom.

  


Once inside, Ichirou closed the door and turned to Hyde and Max, who stood there in front of him now. “What seems to be the issue?” Like Ichirou didn’t know already.

  


“It’s Max.” Hyde took off his cloak and threw it on to one of the beds, as he helped Max take off his own. Max was slow-moving, seemed like he wasn’t even there. “Max, show Ichirou your wings,” Hyde spoke softly and petted Max’s head.

  


Listening to his ex-lover, Max did as he was told and released his wings out wide. That’s when Ichirou noticed, the wings were full white, with the last few black feathers hanging on for dear life, though a few had fallen.

  


“Everything you said, about God’s will for the perfect sin-free life. It’s happening.” Hyde told Ichirou. “God is starting to clean up the house, what I mean is he is starting to make demands on us council members to judge to execute. Even a simple law that is broken, like ruffling your feathers in public. Everyone knows not to do it, but sometimes it’s a reaction that our wings need to adjust. You get slapped a warning to fix your wings before you leave the house next time, but now they are brought to us and being executed.”

  


“What? Can he even do that?” Ichirou asked himself in shock. Though Hyde gave him a serious look and of course God could do that. He sets the law around here. “Hold on, I’ll go get the others.” Ichirou left Hyde and Max in the guest bedroom and went to go find the other three, which wasn’t hard, but even the urgency in Ichirou’s voice alarmed Aoi.

  


Once everyone was in the guest bedroom, Ichirou locked the door. Zero was checking out Max’s wings and picking up the black feathers that had fallen. Kek was standing beside Aoi, who was comforting Hyde, as he burst into tears. Ichirou couldn’t help but look at the lifeless eyes Max had. Had becoming pure change Max that much?

  


“We need to figure out what we are going to do,” Ichirou spoke and everyone looked at him. “Zero needs to do the impossible to make Max a god. That’s the only plan and only way I can come up with to save Max, and hopefully, turn him back to who he was.” He wasn’t sure if it could be done, but he believed Max had a strong enough spirit to do it.

  


“You know you are thinking of the impossible, Ichirou,” Hyde spoke. “No angel has even just become a god, or for that fact, no angel has been a god. Max’s wings started to turn today because yesterday he needed to be healed because his wounds aren’t healing properly. I figured if I came here, Zero would be able to heal Max.”

  


Zero shook his head. “I’m a hybrid. My healing is just like the healing angels do. I can’t heal any different than you or the other angels.” Zero gave him the sad news. “The only thing I can do is give him a taste of god powers and turn him into one. That’s all I can do.” The cheerful hybrid wasn’t so cheerful, rather he was sad and feeling depressed he couldn’t help in any way.

  


Aoi held Hyde close to him for a moment, before pulling him away and looking Hyde in the eyes. “Hyde, would you let Zero do it? Help Max and turn him into a god. You need to give your blessing.”

  


Hyde shook his head. “Even if I give my blessing, Max won’t do it. Max doesn’t want to hurt me, and he doesn’t want to find pleasure elsewhere. After he returned to Hell and spent one night with Ichirou, he’s been beating himself up about it. He feels he failed our relationship because he wanted something I can’t give to him.”

  


Well, it made a lot of sense to Ichirou, though now, Max isn’t even really here to give consent or not. He seems like a mindless puppet, following Hyde around. Though, how can you wake someone who has lost themselves and doesn’t respond to anything? Ichirou stared hard at Max, as Max’s eyes were staring at him, but looking past him.

  


“Well, I can’t find pleasure either in fucking a dummy,” Zero said, as he walked away from Max. “Even if I forced him to do me, my puppet mastery only works when my mind is inside their mind, so no one is going to get turned on.” He sat on his bed he had been using and laid down with a sigh. He was useless now to save Max. Kek saw this and moved over to him to give him comfort.

  


It seemed Aoi and Hyde were looking to Ichirou for an idea. Ichirou didn’t like being put on the spot like this, well guess it was the whole situation that made it seem awkward. There was only so much one could do, and being stared at by someone who wasn’t even looking at you made the situation feel worse.

  


“Well, to wake up sleeping beauty, one must kiss them.” Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. Was he really going to do this? He didn’t even know what would snap Max out of his state of mind. There were no complaints from Aoi and Hyde, so they must have believed that Ichirou’s idea was going to work. Everyone should give Ichirou a break, not all of his plans or ideas were right.

  


Without no one stopping him, Ichirou walked up to Max, look him in his lifeless pale yellow eyes. This wasn’t the Max he knew, he wasn’t even sure if he could wake Max up from this state. Cupping Max’s face, Ichirou slid his own eyes shut and placed his lips on the once fallen angel. A second passed nothing. Another second, nothing. This wasn’t going to work, so Ichirou started to move his lips against Max’s still ones and try to use his tongue to get Max to respond. If this didn’t work, Ichirou was out of ideas.

  


Letting his tongue slip between Max’s lips, it was obvious Max wasn’t responding to the kiss. Ichirou let a growl deep in throat come out just before he pulled away, but that’s when he realized he couldn’t pull away as Max’s hands were running through his hair and the kissing started. A smirk on his lips, Ichirou growled low in pleasure and started ravaging Max’s mouth with his own.

  


The kissing only lasted moments till Max is the one to pull away, panting for air. Their eyes met and Ichirou could tell that there is life back in Max’s pale yellow ones. With life back in Max’s eyes, he looks around and realizes where he is, and just what he was doing. Seeing Hyde, Max pushes Ichirou away.

  


“I’m sorry, Hyde. I didn’t mean it.” Max starts his apology, though Hyde is the one who is smiling and wraps his arms around Max for a quick hug, before pulling away.

  


“I thought I lost you, Max. You haven’t been responding to me for days.” Hyde tells Max. “I don’t care that you were kissing Ichirou. You needed to wake up out of your daze.” Hyde giggled a bit at Max’s confusion about the whole situation.

  


Max then looks back at Ichirou, before looking at Hyde and realization came over him. “We broke a law. Why didn’t you stop us?” Max asked Hyde as he stepped back from being to close to Hyde.

  


Aoi came closer and placed a hand on Hyde’s shoulder. “There will be more lawbreaking soon enough if you agree.” He told Max as he looked at the side of Hyde’s face. Hyde nodded his head slightly.

  


Confused, Max looked at Hyde, then at Aoi, and turned around to see Ichirou. Nothing was making sense right now. “What laws are you guys thinking of breaking? You know we can’t break laws. We must obey the rules, or suffer the punishment.”

  


Hyde raised a questioning looking on his face. This wasn’t how Max acted. Max was a rebel, he didn’t care about laws. Max always wanted to break laws in Heaven to be intimate with Hyde, but it was Hyde who always enforced the law with Max, always reminded him.

  


“Max, are you alright?” Hyde stepped closer, but Max stepped back. He looked at Max’s wings and realized all the black feathers that were on them, were on the floor at his feet. “You are pure. Your wings, they are no longer black.” Tears started to form in Hyde’s eyes.

  


“What? Of course, I am pure. It’s God’s will that I become pure to live in harmony with you, Hyde.” Max seemed like he was getting nervous now. “I thought you wanted me pure like God wants all his angels to be pure.”

  


Hyde shook his head as he buried his face in his hands. “No! No, no, no. I never wanted you to be pure. I loved you just the way you were.” He sobbed out in his hands. “I want my Max back. I want the Fallen by Grace, Max back.”

  


Those words hit Max hard. He stood there hanging his head low, covering his eyes with his black and white streaked hair. He had become pure finally and Hyde hated him. Hyde should have been happy, but it was the total opposite.

  


Just then Zero came strolling over, and he placed a hand on Max’s shoulder, making the other jump. “Look at him. Do you want to take the chance and make him happy?” Zero sounded serious, his cheerful voice was full of sadness. “All you have to do is be with me for a moment and I can make you impure again.”

  


Ichirou shook his head. This was getting out of hand. Everything was about sleeping with Zero, and yet, here he was, the man who lived to sleep with others was feeling like this was a bad decision. He just couldn’t shake the feeling it was a bad idea, maybe it was the depressing setting in the room.

  


Aoi could see in Ichirou’s face that something was off. Though, there was little he could say to get Ichirou to tell him what it was with everyone in the room. “I think we should leave the room for a moment. Leave Zero and Max to talk.” He said, looking at Kek and Hyde. He didn’t sound too happy, but he had to let his lover make his own choices, even if they hurt him.

  


Kek got up and lead Hyde out of the room, talking softly to him. Aoi looked at Ichirou. Ichirou just turned away and headed out of the room as well. They all left Zero and Max in the bedroom, alone.

  


Once outside the room, Aoi stopped Ichirou. “What is it? What’s gotten into you just now?” He questioned him as Kek and Hyde sat beside the door. Kek was still trying to comfort Hyde.

  


“Everything.” Ichirou snarled back at Aoi. “No matter what I think this isn’t right.” He started saying which got the attention off of all three of them. “I know it was my idea to get Max here so Zero could make him a god. But now, Max is pure. A pure fucking angel and now God will figure out what has happened when Max does or if he does become impure again. Before he turned pure, there may have been a chance to keep him from being pure, but now. I don’t know. It’s just wrong to let them do this.”

  


Hyde sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. “You can’t go back on your word now, Ichirou. You said things were going to happen for the worse and I started to see it with my own eyes. I have accepted that Max must be, no has to be impure. He’s who I grew up with, I have seen him in every state possible, but this state he is in is not who he is. If he has to be with Zero to bring him back, then I give my blessing. One day, and I know, one day Max and I will be together again.”

  


Kek lowered his eyes. “No, Ichirou is right. Something is off.” Both Aoi and Hyde looked at the Egyptian boy sitting there on the floor. “I feel it.” Just then, Kek got up and pushed the bedroom door open to see Zero glowing on top of Max. How Zero managed to get the two of them on the bed so fast, no one will know.

  


Ichirou, Aoi, and Hyde came into the bedroom and quickly closed the door behind them. “What is it?” Hyde asked as Zero climbed off of Max’s limp body now. “Oh no, is he dead?” Hyde pushed Kek out of the way and ran over to the bed.

  


“No, he’s not dead,” Zero answered, but he stared at Max with curious eyes, as Zero’s female body turned back to its male state. “I have never seen this before. This didn’t happen with Ichirou.”

  


No one could see what Zero was seeing, but Hyde could feel something off. “No, he’s dying, isn’t he?” He asked as his hands started to glow blue. Though, Zero grabbed Hyde’s hands before they could even begin healing Max’s body.

  


“You can’t do that. You can’t heal him. I killed him and brought him back already, but his body needs to accept the power, but…” Zero trailed off, he couldn’t find the words to say, nor could he explain it himself just what was going on.

  


Though Ichirou and Aoi stayed back, as they couldn’t help the situation, Kek walked over. “Zero, where is Max’s soul?” Kek knew if Zero killed him and brought him back as a god, it would only take rest for Max to wake up. Just like Ichirou. No one could heal him until the connection between being a mortal to being a god was complete.

  


“It’s attached, but not really,” Zero said, as he looked up at Kek. “This didn’t happen with Ichirou. Does this mean Max is going to die?” He was starting to question himself and both him and Hyde were worried.

  


“No, Max. Please come back! Don’t leave me here.” Hyde started crying waterfalls from his eyes and he placed his face on Max’s bare chest and pounded his fist against his heart. “Max, wake up. Don’t leave me!”

  


“You fool! You didn’t even give him a taste of your god powers so we could see if he could adapt to them.” Kek angrily shouted at Zero, who then coward away from the bed. “I can’t believe you thought you could just do it without a second thought for his well-being.” Kek moved closer and grabbed Hyde off of Max’s body.

  


Aoi quickly came over and took Hyde from Kek and wrapped his arms around Hyde’s small frame as Hyde tried to kick and get out of Aoi’s arms to reach for Max. Kek had summoned his Book for the Dead out of nowhere and was flipping through the pages till he found something that he was looking for. He quickly skims read it and then shut the book, to which it disappeared out of thin air.

  


The next few moments were of Kek chanting something, with a dagger he pulled out of nowhere on his body. Ichirou had gotten Zero a robe and was holding the boy close to him. Aoi was still holding Hyde back, and trying to comfort him at the same time. It was a big mess of things happening in the room, that everything seemed to stop when Kek stabbed Max in the chest with the dagger and a dark purple light seemed to illuminate from the wound on Max’s chest.

  


No one moved, no one said a thing. Everything was fell to silence and it felt like an eternity had passed before anything happened. What happened was Max’s body arched up and it sounded like Max gasped for his first breath of air that he needed. His wings extended out, but instead of being white, they seemed to have returned to their normal color of black. Still, no one moved.

  


Laying on the bed, wings spread out, Max’s body stopped arching and was now laying there still. Though the only movement was his chest rising and falling as he continued to breathe once again.

  


Aoi released Hyde, who then ran over to the bed and was crying tears of joy now and holding Max’s hand. Aoi walked over to Kek and turned the small body boy around. “What did you do, Kek? You brought him back to life?” They knew Kek could raise the dead with the Book of the Dead, but why would he bring Max back like that? To control Max as a mindless servant?

  


Kek looked over at Zero, as he put his dagger away as if disappearing out of thin air. “I did, but what Zero said made me do it. Max’s soul was attached to the body still, it couldn’t pass on yet. I did the only thing I knew I could do. In my time, the Book of the Dead was sought after by Pharaohs and thieves alike. At least this original one. The second copy that everyone knows about has incomplete phrases, so it’s useless to the human world. I can raise a dead army that will fight for me as many Pharaohs wanted, but I can also bring back a soul to its original body and make it live again. Of course, when you do that, the body has a time limit on it so I needed to also make him immortal.”

  


“Wait. You made Max immortal?” Hyde looked at Kek as if he was making it up. “I thought it was impossible to be immortal. Even gods aren’t immortal and they are the most powerful beings in the whole universe.”

  


“It’s not impossible. Anubis figured it out and put it in the book. Though for it to work the ritual of bringing a soul back to its body had to be done first, then the ritual of immortality had to be done. Since Max’s soul was stuck from either coming or going, it was easy enough to return the soul to the body and do the ritual of immortality. The ritual of immortality is a costly one though.” Kek explained it and looked away from meeting anyone’s eyes.

  


Ichirou narrowed his dark red eyes towards Kek. “How costly? What did you do? How is it going to affect us now?” He didn’t like the sounds of it being costly, and even if they were up on the Mountian of Gods, they were still under God’s watchful eye.

  


“A few hundred souls were needed,” Kek whispered his words so low, that almost everyone had a hard time hearing them. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but what greater place than Heaven to use souls to do the ritual. At least they would be pure souls and not corrupted. Even in Hell, it would be difficult to do the ritual properly, unless you had all the souls gathered into one area.

  


Hyde blinked a few times. “Did I hear you correctly? A few hundred souls? You realize what you just did?” Hyde shook his head. Max was saved, but at a cost that could bring attention to them now. “I can’t be here. I have to leave.” He started to panic, he looked at Max one last time and rushed to the door. No one thought of stopping him, so when he opened the door and saw what was coming down the hall, Hyde quickly slammed it shut. “The archangels are on their way.”

  


A look of shock went around the room, how did they find out so fast? Of course, the ritual was just done, but could they really gather so quickly? “Hyde, come help me get Max dressed. We will put him in one of my wraps, this way we don’t have to deal with his wings.” Kek was the first to speak as he pulled a waist wrap out of nowhere and Hyde came over to help dress Max.

  


Ichirou pushed Zero off of him. Zero let out a surprised response but didn’t bother to yell at Ichirou as he got himself properly dressed in a kimono. Ichirou stood by Aoi, who was looking at the door. “Do you think we could take them out and escape?”

  


Aoi shook his head. “You and I could probably take out one each, but Zero is our next fighter, he will fight to kill. Which could bring more, if not the gods may fight against us? Kek would be busy protecting himself, Max, and Hyde from any battle, so no. I think we should just go along with them and see for ourselves how to escape once we are trapped.”

  


A growl left Ichirou’s lips, but even though he was frustrated about the situation, he had to agree with Aoi. It was better to face punishment now, as long as they didn’t have the means to kill them right on the spot. If they did, Ichirou was ready for it.

  


A slamming knock came from the door before it was broken in by a kick from none other than the winged Saint Michael. With his short brown hair and piercing brown eyes that stared hard towards Ichirou, he was dressed for battle. Well, he always wore his blue scaled chest armor, but he was welding his grant sword of Heavenly Divine.

  


Behind him were five other archangels, ready for any fight. Saint Gabriel, with his flowing blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, his blue eyes seemed to be calm but held more than they were willing to slow. He wore a blue sleeveless robe tied with a golden rope around his waist. He didn’t have any weapon on him.

  


Next to him was Saint Raphael, standing taller than Gabriel with long brown hair with dark brown eyes to match. He was armed with his spear, Holy Metal, in his hand, standing there at attention. He wore a short knee-high white tunic with a green apron over top. His brown sandals seem to tie up to his calves.

  


Standing on the other side of Michael was a shorter archangel, but only by a hair shorter than the rest. It was Saint Uriel. His short blonde hair and emerald green eyes made him stick up as the most feminine looking one of the bunch. He had on a long white robe tied with a golden rope, but he had a brown cape on his back that went between his wings. He was armed with a dagger in his right hand, Sun’s Wish. A flaming dagger that burned right through the soul when pierced by it.

  


The last archangel to come into the room was no saint. Azrael, the Angel of Death. Sure, Zero has been known as the Angel of Death because of his reaping abilities that made the Grim Reaper look like a novice, but when Azrael is around, no one can hold the title of Angel of Death better then he can.

  


Azrael’s long black hair laid out from under his black hooded robe. If you could see his eyes, they were black pools of emptiness, surrounded by white. He was the one who resembled the most like a human, not having received God’s touch of flawlessness appearance. His wings were white on the outside appearance, but the inside of his wings was layered with black feathers. He was not what everyone would call a fallen angel, as God created him to deal with death in Heaven, his wings turned black on the inside from years of punishing others.

  


“Well, ain’t this a nice surprise,” Ichirou smirked with a chuckle in his voice. All five archangels were here for them. Though none of them said a word and the way they stood there, they were waiting for Ichirou and the other’s to make the first attack. Well, they weren’t getting a fight they were hoping for.

  


Hyde quickly came over to Ichirou and whispered. “Ichirou, this is no laughing matter. Azrael is never to leave the dungeons. If he is here it could only mean we are being sent to the dungeons for a trial. The dungeon will buy you guys sometime, till I figure out what to do.”

  


Hyde’s words didn’t go unnoticed by the archangels as Michael placed his sword back in its hilt on his hip. “That is where you are wrong, Hyde. You have been demoted from the council seat you so proudly sat upon. Since you all seem willing and are not going to put up a fuss, stand tallest to smallest and we can get this over with.”

  


The arrogant attitude made Ichirou wished they had put up a fight, he would have loved to slam his fist into that chiseled face of Michael’s. Then maybe it would knock him down a few pegs from his high and mighty throne. Though, it was best to not fight, because Zero was unpredictable now that his eyes were on Azrael this whole time like he was star struck. A battle between the two only meant destruction and death.

  


Aoi pushed Ichirou behind him as he was the tallest of them all. Hyde got the hint, even though he was upset with himself for losing his seat. Next, Kek pushed Zero over to stand behind Hyde, and Kek was behind Zero. From there Azrael and Gabriel came over with shackles and chains Azrael had brought and started putting them on, first Aoi’s ankles and wrist then his neck, where the chain stretched out to Ichirou’s neck.

  


When they got to Zero, Zero was smiling and giggling. “Why hello there, Azrael.” He licked his lips as there was almost a purr in his throat towards the archangel. “My name is-”

  


“I know your name, Zero. He who kills in a blink of an eye when your left eye turns blue.” Azrael spoke low and gruff sounding like he hadn’t been able to talk for days. “You have quite the reputation of killing bodies and eating their souls for power, even though your power grows stronger each day without devouring souls.”

  


Zero giggled so happily at being noticed by Azrael. He was about to say something till Kek kicked his leg from behind. “Shut your mouth, Zero. This is no talk for chitchat with the ones chaining us.”

  


Zero pouted, which didn’t go unnoticed by Azrael. The archangel seemed to have no emotion on his face, by at the reaction of Zero’s pout the slightest smile came to his lips, but it was got in a flash. It would have gone unnoticed if it weren’t for Kek watching his face under his hood.

  


Next was Max’s unconscious body. No one had time to heal him after Kek’s ritual, but he was fully alive at least. Raphael walked over to the bed Max occupied and help Gabriel and Azrael wrap heavy chains around Max’s body and wings together. After was chaining Max’s hands and ankles together, and since Max was out cold, they used Raphael’s spear to carry him on. Raphael was in front and Gabriel was behind holding the end of the spear as they carried Max out of the room. Azrael took the chain that was on the front of Aoi’s neck shackle and tugged it for Aoi to follow him, as he followed the other two.

  


Michael and Uriel took the rear and followed everyone out. As they passed the West end of the mountain, gods alike were looking their way, though none of them dare whispered a word about what may possibly be going on. The only god to be courageous enough to dare speak was Ares, and as he walked over the line of prisoners stopped.

  


Ares wasn’t stupid, he knew why the archangels were there, but he needed to hear it himself. “Why are you taking these gods away from here?” He asked his question to Michael, knowing Michael was more likely the enforcer.

  


“They were under probation as they do not reside in Heaven, full time. They have broken many laws and even conducted in a ritual, which you know is forbidden to happen. They will be sent to the dungeons, where they will await trial.” Michael spoke loud and clear for all the gods standing around to hear. That way they would not be whispering behind their backs as they left.

  


Ares nodded his head in understanding and the group continued their way to the South end to leave the Mountain of Gods. Once out of sight, the gods all continued what they were doing before they came through. Ares, on the other hand, was deep in thought when Athena came over to him, followed by another.

  


With unruly short black hair and brown eyes, the figure wore the head of a jackal upon his head. He was wearing a short orange tunic with a golden belt around his waist. On either side of his hips were daggers and on his back was a sword.

  


“Brother, Anubis has something to tell us,” Athena spoke, breaking Ares’ train of thought. “Shall we go elsewhere? Perhaps father would like to hear what Anubis has to say.”

  


Ares looked at his sister Athena then at Anubis. “Does what you have to say of great importance that my father would like to hear?” He didn’t see why they should bother their father with nonsense unless it was important.

  


The tall man spoke in a deep accent that most Egyptian Gods spoke in. “It’s about the ritual, not about my father, Seth. If that is what you are asking.”

  


Ares looked at Athena then back at Anubis. No one knew what ritual the others played in, but if it was bad then they should go speak with their father about it. “Let’s go to our father.” Was all he said as he turned around and headed to the South end with Athena and Anubis following him.


	19. Chapter 19

“How is this possible?” Zeus spoke from his seat as the imagines flashed in the Pond of Insight. “Hades has taken everything, and everyone is working for him. I thought the throne wouldn’t work for him.” He lends back in his clouded seat. “It’s clear, Lady Nemesis was working alongside Hades, with Medusa. Hades took over the Seventh from Lord Nikroson in battle, as well as the Sixth from Lady Sapphire. Both fell in battle, but when the Fifth came up, the lands fused with no battle as well as the Fourth. Now only two stand in Hades’ way to fuse. The Third ruled by Lord Nobunaga and the Second, but those two lands already fused on their own and are at war with the lower layer. If Lord Nobunaga falls, then all of Hell will become one big surface, no layers.”

As Zeus sat there, thinking out loud, he didn’t notice that he had guests. “Umm, Zeus. Athena and Ares are here.” Hermes flew around Zeus trying to get his attention. “Hey, Big Guy! Your kids are here to see you!” Still, no response and Hermes shrugged his shoulders.

“It would make sense if Hades brought the Egyptian Gods on his side. Though going against Lord Nobunaga, Hades doesn’t have the battle smarts to fight against him, so their battle is taking longer. But how did the Third and the Second levels fuse without Hades’ control over Hell?”

Ares walked over to Zeus and placed his hand upon his shoulder, to which was a bad move as a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and zapped Ares where he stood. It didn’t kill, just gave him a big shock.

Athena was standing there laughing at her brother’s angered face and swearing curses. Everyone knew not to disturb Zeus, but it must have slipped Ares’ mind. Anubis stood there unphased by it all, and walked passed Zeus and glanced down at the Pond of Insight. It showed nothing.

Seeing another figure looking at his pond, Zeus snapped out of his thoughts and was about to summon a lightning bolt, but Hermes flew in front of him. “Sir, your son and daughter are here to speak with you, as well as Anubis.”

Zeus blinked and lowered his guard. “I understand why my kids would be here, but why have you come to see me, Anubis?” He asked the tall man with a jackal upon his head.

Ares came into view and spoke. “If you have been deep in thought this long, then you must not know what is going on below you.” Zeus shook his head to Ares’ words. “Well, we will explain then and Anubis has something to share about it.”

Just as Ares was about to go into detail, Athena came over and beat him to it. “Ichirou and the others have been taken to the dungeon. They have broken many laws and even performed a ritual. They were taken there by the archangels.”

“What?” Zeus seemed to be fired up from this information. “What ritual did they performed? There isn’t any way they could have the power to do anything at this moment.”

This is where Anubis spoke. “You are wrong. Yes, they are gods. Yes, they reside at the Mountain of Gods, but they weren’t permanent residents. So, God didn’t have full control over their actions. They were simply told to restrict their actions or break the law.” The four other gods looked at Anubis. “Since they still had a lot of their powers, one god was able to conduct in two rituals.”

“Two rituals? Wasn’t it just one?” Ares asked. “I think I remember Michael saying ritual, not rituals.” He said for a matter of fact, to which Athena nodded her head.

“If one of them performed rituals, just what rituals did he perform and why do you know about them and my children don’t?” Zeus narrowed his eyes at Anubis, trying to see if he was working at a different angle.

“The one who performed these rituals was none other than the young Eygptian God, Kek. He may have become a god and uses the dark arts of the Book of the Dead, but he is not the creator of the book.” Anubis looked at the four with his brown eyes closed.

“Wait. If the young one, Kek is a god and uses the same dark arts magic you use, how did he get his hands on the Book of the Dead?” Hermes asked, being confused by this.

“The Book of the Dead was created by me, yes. It was left on Earth long ago. Kek’s mother, who found the original copy I made, used the dark arts magic in the book to make her son a Pharaoh. As Pharaohs are seen as gods, she made her son a god. Though, Kek himself believed he to be an immortal human all his life.” Anubis explained. “Though many copies of the book are made, they are not all complete and the second copy of the original is missing phrases so that no mortal human could use the dark arts. How Kek’s mother found my original copy, I do not know but know Kek holds the original. Which is how they conducted in rituals, to save a friend of theirs.”

“To save a friend of theirs? You wouldn’t happen to be talking about a certain angel, would you be?” Zeus questioned Anubis. “It was their friend Max, Fallen by Grace, I am sure of it. He was turning pure by God himself, and it would make him no longer fallen, or Fallen by Grace. It would be the start of God’s will to eliminate all sin.”

“The first ritual performed was a revival ritual. The ritual is performed to bring back a soul to its original body, even a decayed body the soul would return to it and the body would appear like it did before it’s death. Though, this revival ritual is only temporary, as to keep a soul in a body beyond its timeline would have devastating results. The most time a body has been revived for is five days.” Anubis explained to them the first ritual.

“So, if Kek revived Max that way, it must have been that Zero’s ability to transfer god powers to him failed, right?” Ares asked, knowing from Zeus just how Ichirou had become a god himself.

“That seems like the likely cause for the ritual to be done, but if it has a time limit, wouldn’t Kek know that? And why would he do that just for a couple more days to have his friend around for?” Athena looked at her father for the answer but Zeus was looking at Anubis for the answer.

“This is where the second ritual comes into play, the one that upset God himself and put them in the dungeon.” Anubis was getting to the ritual when the Pond of Insight flashed images and everyone there looked at the pond.

* * *

“Excellent!” Hades cheered as two men stood before him. Seth and Osiris, wearing their Egyptian garb. “Having you both on Team Hades will gain our victory, for sure.”

“Don’t think so highly of yourself, Hades. Seth and I are equally more powerful together then you are on your own. If it weren't for us deciding with you, you wouldn’t be sitting there anymore.” Osiris told Hades.

“Yes, yes. Two old and powerful gods you are.” Hades waved his hand in their direction. “Though, without me, I don’t think you two would have gotten as far as I have on my own. I know you two have your differences and bricker a lot. It would be a fight for who sat upon this throne.”

Seth and Osiris both looked at each other, Seth directed his eyes towards the throne, and Osiris nodded his head slightly. They both looked back at Hades. This went unnoticed by Hades and Persephone, but not unnoticed by the ones looking into the Pond of Insight.

“Now that it is I who sits on this throne. I will grant you your very own kingdoms. Once all the layers of Hell have joined together in one landmass, you may own any section and build your fortress. You will be my advisors from here on out. Till all the layers are connected you will live here in my castle.” Hades informed the two gods in front of him. “Are there any objects to this?”

Seth shook his head. “None on my end. My wife Nephthys and I will enjoy our time here, till we can have our place.” His words held a strong meaning and indication that didn’t go unnoticed by Osiris. It’s been known that when Seth came to Hell, he demanded Lucifer bring his wife here so that Seth wouldn’t cause any issues for him.

Now it was Osiris’ turn to ask. “I will not object, only if you bring Isis here to live with me here in Hell.” He gave Hades a grin.

“Hmm, that may be a problem. As you see Isis is in Heaven. I have only just got the hang of ruling over Hell, that I don’t know if it’s in my power to bring a god here from Heaven.” Hades questioned himself.

“Well, then I shall take my leave-” Osiris turned around and started walking away.

“Just wait, just wait a minute,” Hades spoke out as he leans back in the throne. “There has got to be a way to do this.” He was thinking, but nothing was coming to mind. Just then he snapped his fingers and the floor opened up to bring a cage up.

The man inside the cage didn’t seem like a man anymore, more like a third-degree burn victim with skeleton wings and small ram style horns coming out of his head. Eyes were fully blacked out. He had a new appendage, a tail, a thick tail coming out from his lower back that ended in a point.

“Oh, Bailie. I love the new look.” Hades grinned with delight. “Say, you are familiar with daddy’s dear throne powers. How do you bring a god from one world to the next?”

With blacked-out eyes, you couldn’t tell exactly what he was looking at. “Fuck you, Hades.” Was all Bailie snarled in a deep demonic tongue. Though it was demonic, Hades and the others have learned to understand the demonic tongue.

“Now, now. If you tell me how it’s done. I’ll give your little mate a break. Say, your mate is still alive, right?” Hades was testing Bailie, making him angry on purpose.

Bailie howled out in pain and started thrashing in the cage to break the bars. Of course, the bars were stronger than he was, and they no longer burned him. After the episode of Bailie thrashing around and he became a panting demon, Hades asked him again.

“How does one get a god from one world to the next? There has to be a way between worlds.” Hades looked bored at Bailie, expecting him to growl and thrash again.

“The hidden passageway. The only way between Heaven and Hell, and even I don’t know where that is. The only ones who do are Ichirou and Max, but they are in Heaven.” Bailie finally spoke in demonic tongue again. “Now leave Odi alone. Tell your men to back off of him.”

Hades sighed. “Well, you did answer my question.” He hummed to himself. “Fine, two days. That’s all the rest your dear mate gets.” And he snapped his fingers and down went Bailie’s cage back to the dungeon. “Ah, guardsman.” Hades pointed to one of the guards at the stony doors. “Tell the other guys to lay off of the winged demon for a while. If they don’t, I will personally throw them in the cage with Bailie.” At those words, the guard took off to the dungeon.

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose. “First, he destroys the old throne. Second, he had the only portal between Heaven and Hell. And now, the bastard is the only one who knows where the passageway to Heaven is. How much more can this guy fuck up everything!” Hades had gotten up from his seat and started pacing. “If I ever come face to face with that prick again, I’m going to wring his skinny little neck with my bare hands.”

Seth and Osiris both wore worried and confused looks on their faces. This one person was getting under Hades’ skin so easily, and that takes a lot. Even Persephone had given up calming Hades down and she was the only one who could if he ever got like this.

“I’ll figure it out, I will, and when I do you will have your wife back, Osiris. Now both of you leave!” Hades roared out and they didn’t need to be told twice to leave, and that's just what they did.

* * *

The five gods up on the mountain peak all sat around the Pond of Insight, having gotten comfortable watching the scene in Hell play out. Hermes was the first to move as he decided they all needed refreshments. So down the stairs, he flew.

Zeus was the first to talk. “It seems my brother is having a hard time controlling his temper. If he loses his cool too much, things will only get worse.” He sat leaning on his elbow with his head resting on his hand. There had to be some idea as to what they should do, and soon.

“It seems my father and uncle are controlling the situation,” Anubis spoke, to which the other three looked at him, about to question why he thought that. “Seth and Osiris probably have strong armies, which is why they are not afraid of Hades and his army. They are right, together they could take out Hades. Earlier you said that the Fifth and the Fourth fused with the lower layer of Hell, which had taken over the Sixth and the Seventh. That would mean, Seth and Osiris gave their lands willing to get closer to Hades and even offered him their soldiers. Osiris is a man who is skilled in the Ancient Egyptian magic, so fusing two lands like the Third and Second wouldn’t be a problem for him.”

“Wait, are you saying that Osiris fused the Third and the Second to make them stronger together? But why would he do such a thing like that? Though, if Seth and Osiris’ armies are fighting them, then they would have fused eventually after the battle.” Ares spoke up, interrupting Anubis.

“As I was trying to say.” Anubis gave Ares a glare for interrupting him in the middle of his thought pattern. “If Osiris fused the two lands, he and Seth are not fighting this battle along with side Hades’ army. The Second level was actually meant for all the Egyptian deities, but God got himself involved and those of us that seemed worthy came here and the rest stayed behind. Osiris stayed because he wanted to keep an eye on his brother, Seth, who is my father. Isis came here because most of her children came here. Horus should have stayed in Hell for what he had done, but Osiris gave up his place and Horus was allowed to leave in his place. It’s one big back story that happened between the Egyptian deities and God himself. Lucifer had granted the Egyptians the Second level to live as they pleased since they were the oldest and more powerful beings. We all lived in harmony separate from Hell.”

Hermes had finally come back with glasses of wine for everyone at this point and was floating beside Zeus, listening to the conversation. “So, they want Hades to fail in taking over all of Hell and when Hades uses up his resources in battling the Third and Second levels by himself, Seth and Osiris will strike him down and gain the reins of Hell for themselves.”

“That’s how it seems. Osiris and Seth have had quite some time to talk out their differences, and even if there is still sibling rivalry between the two, they will make it work. Just from their gestures alone, it seems Osiris is giving Seth the throne, meaning they have worked out that situation. Hades thinks the two will fight for the throne if he were to step down to the two gods. Seth, being the God of Chaos and Osiris, being the God of Death, if they ever did fight now, all of Hell will cease to exist, but that seems to be far from their minds.”

“One question though, if Hades found out about them working together, what would come of the situation?” Ares asked, looking at both Anubis and Zeus, who were the closet to know the others.

“That’s easy. Seeing as how Osiris and Seth have their armies and they are stronger than Hades, Hades would be wiped out, even if Hades caught wind of it. They wouldn’t dare sit back and wait for Hades, they would attack first.” Zeus told all of them. He may not know those two gods personally, but it’s clear they have a plan.

Athena was next to talk. “I see what is going on, though I wonder if I should have another plan. If Hades sits on the throne still when we make our attack on Hell, would Osiris and Seth join forces with us to take Hades down, or would they stay on Hades’ side?”

Anubis was now the center of attention to answer that question. “From what I could see, they wouldn’t join forces with us. Bailie is behind bars, caged, and trapped. It would be the perfect opportunity for them to take over Hell. If they took over before we went to war with Hell, then it would be them we would be fighting against. As for if Hades still sits on the throne, it’s questionable what they would do. They may fight along with side Hades, or wait for the perfect strike to kill Hades and us, to gain the throne.”

Zeus sighed in frustration. “No matter what we will be dealing with two enemies and not just one.”

“Just wait for Hades to fall, and then we take out Seth and Osiris,” Ares replied, in an uncaring matter, to which Athena rolled her eyes at his words.

Anubis shook his head. “Time isn’t what we got now. At least for the others, their time is short now. God won’t let them sit in that dungeon forever. God has a will and I don’t know what it is.”

“God’s will to cleanse Heaven of all sin and make Earth sin-free, basically his plan will make Hell a foreign memory and disappear from existence,” Athena explained. “Max, Fallen by Grace was the first step in his plan. To turn Max pure, which he almost succeeded in doing so until Kek brought him back to his normal state of impurity, making him Fallen by Grace again. Which do you want to explain that second ritual that Kek did that only you know about? I mean, Max is alive again from the first ritual, but it’s the second ritual that’s got God all angered about and sent them to the dungeon for even doing the ritual.”

“Ah, yes. I was explaining that before.” Anubis nodded his head and sat in silence to figure out where he had left off. “The first ritual was to revive Max to his original state. This ritual has a time limit of letting the body live for a few days before the soul leaves it once again. The second ritual which was done so close together to the first is why they never realized two rituals were done. The second ritual was for immortality. Kek gave Max immortality.”

“How is that possible? Even gods have tried to gain immortality in the past but it’s not possible.” Zeus had a stern look on his face, he was angered that another could do something so easy, but at what cost.

“It is very so possible. With the Book of the Dead I created, there is only one spell for it, but it costs a few hundred souls to gather in one place to complete it. I tried once to do it myself in Hell, but the souls are so scattered, it was a failure. Here in Heaven, the souls gather together easily. All Kek needed to do was focus on the one area and stab Max in the chest with the ritual dagger and it was complete.” Anubis told them finally how it was done. “The cost of souls, is probably what set God on a manhunt for them, and if Max was pure before and Kek brought him back impure, it’s no wonder God is very angry.”

“What happens to those souls that were used in the ritual?” Hermes asked. “I mean usually rituals that use souls, don’t the souls go Heaven or Hell afterward?”

Anubis shook his head. “Rituals that use souls, those souls are gone forever to complete the ritual. There is no getting them back and they don’t go to Heaven or Hell. This ritual of immortality isn’t something easy to perform in a place like this. A small group of souls disappearing may have gone unnoticed, but a few hundred definitely would be noticeable.”

“Now, the question is, how are we going to save Ichirou and his friends from the dungeon?” Ares asked the question that’s been on everyone’s mind at least once since finding out.

“Hate to say it, but getting in won’t be easy, and getting them out will be just as hard. Azrael guards the dungeon and he lives there.” Athena said, thinking about it. “I mean we could ask for Horus’ release, but if Horus refuses to leave, then there is no way to get any eyes on the inside.”

Zeus hummed, agreeing with Athena. “If only if we could get someone from our end in there without causing too much of a scene, and it wouldn’t raise suspicion of us conspiring.”

“What if I got in?” Anubis had everyone’s attention on him. “I am the closest to Horus. I conspired with him once before to kill my father.”

Zeus shook his head. “It’s different than on Earth. If you did something to upset God, he may make an example of you for the rest of us. He is trying to get rid of all sin, and most gods here, if not all have sinned before.”

“Why not ask me to just go in and see how things are, drop Horus a note and we can figure it out that way?” Hermes spoke, which everyone gave him a questioning look. “I am the only one who can go freely there and back. Isis wanted to write Horus letters, and they wouldn’t allow for it because archangels don’t have time for it. I was there when she asked and I asked if it wouldn’t be a problem if I delivered the letter instead. They were fine with it, as long as I gave the letter to Azrael and left. So, all we need to do is address a letter from Isis to Horus, and hopefully, Azrael doesn’t read it and gives it to him. I usually go back in two days to receive a reply.”

Anubis nodded his head. “That would work then. I can write the letter just like Isis does, but I can encrypt it so only Horus will know what it says. Just question is how frequently does Isis do this and when was the last time?”

Hermes thought for a second. “Last time was a week ago. She usually sends one every two to four weeks, if that makes any sense. She keeps Horus up to date with what is going on here and his replies are how well he is doing. There usually isn’t any other letters sent except the one I deliver and the one I pick up. I guess now would be the perfect time to send a letter, but you only get one reply.”

Anubis gets up from his seat and starts walking to the staircase. “I will have a small chat with Isis. She will write up a letter for us. I will simply tell her that she is the only one who can write to Horus and I will scribe the letter to give Horus our message. She will understand she will not receive a letter back.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? What if she gets involved in this? You know I would be asking questions.” Ares told Anubis, thinking his plan to talk to Isis wasn’t going to work.

“Isis won’t ask questions as to why we need to talk to Horus. She knows Horus and I go way back.” Anubis gave a slight bow in the other gods’ direction. “When I return, it will be with the letter to deliver.” And he left the four gods there to continue chatting.

* * *

The dungeon wasn’t at all what most of them suspected. Being handcuffed and ankle cuffed in their cells. The cells left little to no room to move around in. Three stone walls surrounded each one individually, a caged door in front of them. These cells were meant to torture the prisoners, make them weak and tired. On top of their new living arrangements, they were blindfolded. Handcuffed to their waist chains, there was just no way for either of them to remove their blindfolds.

It was dead silent for the most part, except the soft whimpering sounds that Hyde was making from his cell. This was the place he and Max spent their youth until they escaped Heaven. All Hyde remembers from the experience is watching a young youthful Max being beat to an inch of his life in their cell. That's when guards were patrolling the dungeon.

Now, the only one who guarded the dungeon was Azrael, after he came back from his mission. He even set up his own living space in the backroom at the end of the hall. Where the single cells were placed in the front by the entrance, there were only two big cells at the back, before Azrael’s living area.

It seems like hours passed since being down here, and it was starting to make some agitated. One of those being Zero. His wings were away, he couldn’t release them in this confide space and he hated being blinded. “Agh, I need out! Please someone let me out!” The first words that are spoken from anyone since being down here.

“You will be let out when your trial starts. No sooner.” The low gruff voice of Azrael could be heard echoing in the dungeon.

“Oh, come on. I need to go. Like really badly.” Zero sounded like a small child complaining. “There is nowhere to pee here. I need to pee badly.”

“Release your fluids on the ground in front of your cell, or at your feet, if you wish to stand in your urine. Makes do difference to me.” Azrael gave Zero a reply.

“What?! No, that’s just gross.” Zero whimpered. “Besides I can’t even undo my kimono. I’ll piss all over it if I do. Please, release me so I can pee.” Zero complainings became more high pitched.

There was no reply, nothing for minutes. And as minutes passed, Zero couldn’t hold it in anymore. What he did manage was to grab one end of his kimono and pull it up, but still didn’t help much. As he peed, his urine went to the middle of the passageway, to a draining gutter that ran all along the corridor.

“It’s okay, Zero. It’s not your fault.” Aoi heard the wet sound hitting the floor and knew Zero urinated. “It’s part of the torture to break you.” He heard Zero sniffle then, the hybrid was probably trying not to cry.

Ichirou cleared his throat. “Hey, Aoi. Have you been able to open your void?” He figured it was about time he asked Aoi if he was able to open his void with his hands and pick his handcuffs. Aoi was always good at picking locks.

“Not with these cuffs. Seems I can’t reach my hands in fully. Remember these aren’t human-made.” Aoi gave Ichirou disappointing news.

“Damn,” Ichirou swore under his breath. There seemed to be no way he could properly plan an escape while being blindfolded and cuffed. Aoi was right, these cuffs weren't human-made, or else Ichirou would have already broken the chain that holds them together. “Wish I could see how Max is doing. Hopefully, he is here with us.” Ichirou didn’t want Max to be trapped with them, but the other alternative was death, though who knows if he could die now.

“Your friend is fine. Wrapped up in chains, but he’s breathing.” Came an unknown voice to the group. “Seems like he may still be unconscious.”

“May I ask who are you?” Ichirou called out to the voice. The voice seemed gentle and kind. Not a voice of a prisoner, at least that's what Ichirou thought.

Some shuffling was heard as if the other was walking closer, but didn’t seem to fully get closer. “I’m Horus. I’m a prisoner here. Though I have a right to come and go as I please, my bad behavior makes me end up here more often.”

Ichirou nodded his head, though didn’t know if Horus could see him. “I’m Ichirou, and these are my close friends.” He would have given more of an introduction if it weren’t for the circumstances. “It sounds to me like you can walk around here, am I wrong?”

A gentle laugher was heard. “No, I can’t walk around here. I’m just in one of the two bigger cells they keep prisoners in. From where I stand, I see the blue-haired guy, you, and your fallen friend.”

“Ah, so they do have bigger cells. Would you have any idea how one can make room to move in here?” Ichirou asked, though he didn’t right out and say the word escape, knowing Azrael was listening. He just hoped the other got the hint.

“If you are talking about getting out of your cells, I’m sorry but not even I can get out of here without Azrael’s help. He’s got the only key and he’s got a spellbind on the cells. Something holy.” Horus replied to Ichirou. “I suggest just sitting back and waiting for your trial. There is no escaping.”

“Damn.” Ichirou cursed under his breath. Their only eyes here was another god, who was behind bars as well. Seems he wasn’t getting any closer to getting out of here.

Some more time passed before the entrance door opened and in flew a familiar god, Hermes. “Ah, Azrael. I have a letter here from Isis for Horus.” He said at the entrance end of the long corridor.

“Take it to Horus. I’m enjoying my story too much.” Azrael said from his living space at the end of the corridor.

Hermes wanted to cheer as the letter wouldn’t be handed to Azrael himself, but he kept his cool and flew down the corridor to Horus’ cell. He had to pass the other cells, but he didn’t stop to say anything to them. Simply looked at their conditions quickly. “Here you go Horus. A letter from Isis.” He handed the letter to the Egyptian man with a shaven head and dark brown eyes.

“I know what the letter is about. I don’t need to read it, but you can tell her nothing has changed since last week.” Horus didn’t sound too pleased that his mother was writing to him again so soon since last week.

“This letter has something about your dear cousin, Anubis. She thought you would like to know.” Hermes told Horus, trying to get the other’s attention, rather than just shoving the letter away.

Horus rolled his eyes. “Fine, I will read it. I will reply in two days.” He told Hermes, knowing that was when he was going to come to receive the letter.

Hermes nodded and waved farewell to Azrael before taking his leave. He didn’t want to be around any longer, just in case, Azrael started getting suspicious of him.

With Hermes gone, Horus walked over to his soft mattress on the floor. He had a hot plate beside him with a spoon and fork to eat with. When he got his meals, he had to cook them himself, but that didn’t bug him in the least, as he was the one who asked for the hot plate in the first place. Being a permanent resident here gave him a few extras.

Sitting down, he started to open the letter and begin reading it, but it seemed like any other letter he got from his mother when nothing happened, but at the end was an encrypted spell. A spell he knew that Anubis used when they communicated back in the day when Horus killed Seth using Anubis’ information.

Whispering the chant oh so quietly, Horus was able to see the words on the page rearrange themselves and make out the new message.

‘Horus, as you may know by now there are six new prisoners in the dungeons. They are gods awaiting their trial for dealing in dark ritual magic. Their leader, or at least the one with all the ideas is, Ichirou. We need to get them out of there before their execution. Do you have an idea of how they could do that? If you do, tell Ichirou as much as you possibly can. He will come up with a plan. If there is no way for you to escape, is there a way we can get in and help them escape? We need them to save Hell, as they came from Hell originally and Hades has now taken over Hell, with Osiris and Seth by his side. I know you may not care about Hell, but God has a plan to destroy all sin in Heaven and on Earth. If his plan is successful and Hell is forgotten, then all the other gods will be killed as well once sin has been destroyed. Any help will do, Anubis.’

Horus folded up the letter and let out a sigh. He was going to have to reply to him soon, but what was he going to tell him. At least he remembers the encryption magic chant to seal away the real message, but he had to make one up to write back to his mother. This was going to take some time.

Horus then got a piece of parchment paper out from under his soft mattress and a quill. Though, he had no ink for the quill. “Azrael, may I borrow some ink?” He called out to the archangel in the other room.

“Already thinking of another letter?” Azrael asked as he moved from his desk with a bottle of ink for Horus to use. He stepped out into the corridor and Horus was waiting for him at the bars of his cell.

“Yes, I am.” Horus reached his hand out for Azrael to place the ink bottle in his hand. It was a small vial though, but it was enough to write a letter back. “I have a question though. If you will answer me.”

Azrael looked at Horus and looked to the letter on the floor by Horus’ makeshift bed. “I’m guessing it’s a question for mother?” He didn’t get to read the letter like he usually did, but he could figure out it was probably about recent events.

“Kind of.” Horus answer the archangel, who just nodded in return, telling him to ask his question. “I must ask when is the trial for these prisoners?” He had to keep it short, and only Azrael would know or even give him an answer if the archangel wanted to answer him.

Azrael thought for a moment, staring at the bald Egyptian God. Then in his low raspy voice, he spoke. “I will tell you what I know of these prisoners here. Your mother and the other gods probably wish to know, so what I tell you and you may tell them. Them knowing makes no difference what will happen.” He moved back into his living quarters and sat back at his desk. Horus was sure Azrael wasn’t going to tell him anything, meaning the answer was nothing. He figured not even Azrael knew what was going to happen, until Horus heard Azrael clear his throat.

“Trial dates haven’t been set yet. What I know is each one gets a date separate from the rest. When all six trials are done, then on the seventh day of trials, all six will stand before the council and receive their verdict.” Azrael spoke as he picked up his book from his desk and starting to read it again. “I have told you what I know.”

That being the end of their conversation, Horus got to writing the letter. First, it was a letter to his mother, Isis. He explained how he was doing and everything was pretty quiet until the additional six came. Still, it was quiet.

Once he finished up his letter to his mother, it was the next part he had to be careful about. Writing the enchantment on the parchment paper, soon it became blank again. There was two way to get a hidden message across to another, one was the enchantment words spoken, the other was writing them down. He had to choose the latter because Azrael was nearby and would hear him.

‘Anubis, there is no way to get them out without Azrael’s keys. He is the only one who has them, and they never leave his pocket. I have been told by Azrael himself that there will be a trial for each of them and a seventh trial for the sentencing. Azrael doesn’t even know the dates either. I have talked to Ichirou and told him there is no way out without the key and that the cells have a spellbind on them, so even if you get the key, you need the spell to fully unlock them and it’s a holy spell as not even I can cast, as your dark arts magic isn’t like the holy magic Azrael has. Horus.’

Finally finishing his letter back to Anubis, Horus wrote the enchantment on the paper again and it returned to his previous message to his mother. As the enchantment was written both times, the first enchantment was now gone from the original message, now only to be activated with the reveal enchantment.

Horus folded it up and placed it under his mattress, the same with the rest, the papers, and quill. He walked back over to the bars of his cell and placed the small vial on the floor on the other side. He didn’t want to disturb Azrael, as it wasn’t a big deal to return the ink right away. Horus walked back over to his mattress and laid down, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. There just had to be a way out of here, at least for them. Though, a dungeon isn’t meant for prisoners to escape from.


	20. Chapter 20 (Author's Note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is ArgMeHoe here.
> 
> Just wondering how my readers are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> I have plans to make this go into a third story in the series. As of right now, I am uploading every chapter to finish the second part. Before I get to the third story, I am wondering if any readers would like to suggest something, whether it be a scene between characters, or a history story, anything that you may enjoy to learn about or see what happens behind the story. 
> 
> Please, I'm all ears to listen to suggestions and get them written down on paper before I write. 
> 
> I know it's been a few years between stories, but I promise it won't be a long wait again. I enjoy writing the stories of my original character Ichirou Matsumoto, so even a suggestion on a different story plot or setting with characters I can do, even if Ichirou Matsumoto isn't apart of the story idea. I have many stories, but I would like to hear from readers what they would like to read. It'll help me better my writing skills and be in tune with what people like to read.
> 
> Please enjoy the story as it continues.

Five days had passed. Five long painful days. No food was given to them, though they could smell the food that was given to Horus, making their stomach growl painfully. They weren’t even allowed to have water, so mouths were very dry and throats felt scratchy. No even talked now. Even Hyde had cried all the tears he could cry and now just sat huddled on the floor of his cramped up cell.

Hyde wasn’t the only one huddled on the floor. Zero had squeezed himself down to huddle on the floor of his cell. He was smaller than Hyde, but it still felt cramped to him. Kek, on the other hand, was shorter than Zero and he managed just fine to sit himself down on the floor. Though, the closer they were to the floor the scent of urine hit their noses from the drain that ran through the corridor in the middle.

Aoi and Ichirou didn’t have it so lucky. They were clearly taller than the others and they couldn’t even reach the floor, being cuffed and all. Though, they did manage to keep their backs against the wall as knees touched the cell doors. Ichirou was the one who regretted this position as he didn’t have his hands to help him back up. So, as his back against the wall and knees against the bars, he was stuck and his legs had started to fall asleep on him, with no way of re-positioning himself. Aoi managed just fine, even though he was taller than Ichirou by an inch or so, he managed to get his knees in the right position, between the bars.

However, Max was in his cell, still standing and still unconscious. This was made quite clear from Horus’ remarks. “The fallen has woken up once. Still breathing but dead to the world.” His voice carried out in the corridor.

“Shut up! He’s not dead.” Hyde managed to yell with a raspy sounding voice. “He can’t be dead. We brought him back to life.” He spoke those words softly, almost sounded like he wanted to cry, but he had no more tears to shed.

“No, shit. He’s not dead, but might as well be as he hasn’t moved from the spot they put him in. Hasn’t opened his eyes at all.” Horus’s voice sounded like he was rolling his eyes at Hyde’s words. “Your Egyptian friend there did a ritual that has never, ever been done before. This is probably just a side effect as they call it. Alive, never to die, but sleeping for an eternity.”

“No, he will wake up. I believe he will wake up.” Hyde softly spoke to himself, rubbing his head against his knees. “He’s just gotta wake up. He is my friend, my partner… my lover.” His voice got lower when he spoke those last words.

“I feel it, almost like I can see it. His soul is there, but it needs help.” Zero spoke up, all cheerful life had left his voice long ago and he just sounded dead serious. Which he was being serious for the moment. “The soul is there with the body, but it can’t complete the connection. As if it is floating around the body trying to find a way inside.”

Kek was the next to speak, he sounded a little better than the other two, as he saved himself from talking much down here. “What are you going on about, Zero? The soul is with the body but not in the body? I swear I stabbed his soul back into his chest.”

“You did, but the wound wasn’t closed and it escaped out.” Zero tilted his head, his cell was in front of Max’s cell. Even though they were blindfolded, Zero could see a soul floating around. “It’s trying to get back in, but the wound is closed, meaning bring his soul back to his body didn’t work completely. His body is alive and we know it can never die, but Max’s soul needs to be placed back into his body.”

“What you are saying, Zero? Do I have to do the ritual of returning his soul to his body again?” Kek sighed. There was just no way for him to do from where he was, and he couldn’t even see what he would be doing.

“Mm-hmm.” Zero hummed his affirmative answer to Kek’s question. It got quiet again. No one said a word. They were placed here because Kek did the rituals to return Max to his body and back to life, they didn’t want to risk being found out again, especially since Azrael was sitting in the next room and he had surprisingly good hearing.

“It’s just the ritual to put the soul back in. There is no need for a blade. The blade was to kill the mortal body to make it immortal with the souls of hundreds keeping it alive for eternity. Yes, the soul could escape from the wound if it wasn’t closed or healed in time because having an immortal body means any soul could take over it. It’s just the soul was slipping out when it was trying to stay inside. I’ve heard Anubis talk about the ritual of immortality, as he created it, but he never performed it himself.” Horus mindlessly talked out loud to anyone listening. “Yes, preforming the soul return should have kept the soul in the body, but remember it has a time limit. The wound wasn’t closed up in time, so the magic of that ritual made it slip out. Now that the body is healed from the mortal wound in the chest, now would be the best time to return the soul to its body.”

Kek realized that the words Horus spoke were probably right on. He thought if anyone healed the body before Max woke up, it would have dire consequences. Instead, he made the mistake and now Max’s body is alive, but his soul is no longer connected to it. “How is Max’s soul still hanging around his body? It should have passed over.”

“Max is in Heaven, this dungeon is still apart of Heaven. If an angel dies in Heaven, they are not reborn as an angel, they simply cease to exist as an angel and become another soul. Max’s soul can go where ever a soul chooses now, but seeing as Max’s body is still alive, his soul is trying to reconnect with his body.” Hyde had it all figured out by now. “Kek, can you do the ritual again? I mean, we are here because of the other ritual, but doing the soul returning one shouldn’t affect anything.”

Kek shook his head, though he knew Hyde couldn’t see him. Hyde sounded hopeful, hopeful that Kek could do the ritual, but from where he was sitting, he couldn’t even begin to try to do the ritual properly. “I’m sorry, Hyde. I can not do the ritual from where I am.” The sadness for his friend was clear in his voice.

Hyde sighed. So now there was no way for them to help Max’s soul reconnect with his body. Everything seemed hopeless for Max now.

Until a certain Egyptian God spoke up again. “I could do it,” Horus said, rubbing his hand over his shaven head, his hair never grew when he was alive on Earth and still didn’t grow. His head was smooth as a baby’s bottom as they say. “I mean, it’s just a simple ritual, right? Anubis taught me some dark arts magic of his, but I am only a novice.”

Kek snorted. “A novice can’t do the ritual without screwing something up, though were you taught how to move air around you and even hold air in your hand?”

This question made little sense to everyone else in the dungeon, except Horus and Kek. “I was taught how to push air out of the way, to create a sand storm to hide my tracks. I never understood what Anubis meant by holding the air in your hand, though he showed me once what he meant and it was like a round sphere in his hand, filled with heavy air that it created a storm just in the palm of his hand. I didn’t quite catch on to how he made that possible.”

“Well, to put a soul back into the body, the second part of the ritual is to push the soul in the direction of the body. Since we can not see the souls as mortals, we had to call upon the soul of the body in the first half of the ritual and the second half of the ritual is pushing the soul you summoned back into its original body.” Kek explained the ritual to Horus. “I believe if you were able to call upon Max’s soul, which I guess wouldn’t be hard as it is here, the soul just has to be in front of the body, then as you recite the second half and push Max’s soul into Max’s body with the air in front of his soul. Since air is the only thing that can’t go through a soul. Which is exactly what I did the first time because Max’s soul was still attached to his body.”

Horus cleared his throat. “Then, I just have to practice pushing the air and I can do the ritual.” Though he was talking about doing the ritual, the question on everyone’s mind was how was he going to be able to do it, especially from his cell and with Azrael around. He sat there in the middle of his cell for a moment on his knees. His one arm stretched out in front of him, with his palm facing the ground. He tried to recite a few words, but nothing was happening.

“You have the words right, but are you doing the gesture to push?” Kek couldn’t see what Horus was doing but knew something should have happened.

“I knew I was forgetting a step.” Horus cursed to himself, as he pulled his arm back with his palm still facing the ground, recited the words, and gently pushed his arm out. Dust and dirt moved away from his hand as the air pushed made a little sweep of a line. “There we go. I think I got it again.”

Standing with his arms crossed over his chest, in front of Horus’ cell was Azrael. He showed no emotion on his face, like usual. “I should punish you for doing any kind of magic or using any source of power.” His gruff sounding voice made Horus jump and look up at the archangel with surprise.

“Sorry, Azrael. I just wanted to help their friend. Please, I will not do it again.” Horus begged as he was on his knees, to begin with, he just bowed his head in Azrael’s direction.

Azrael shook his head. “I don’t see why you beg. All the years I have been here, you never once used any power. I can hear you guys talking, but you all probably knew that.” He walked over to the door of Horus’ cell and started unlocking it. “I know you are my prisoners, but I hate to see the guy look so peaceful sleeping away his punishment. I will let you, and only you do the ritual you guys speak of, only because no one else is going to find out about it, got it.”

Horus looked slightly surprised and a bit confused by Azrael’s words. He wanted Horus to do the ritual, just because Azrael didn’t like how peaceful Max looked unconscious. Well, he wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this get away from him. Horus got up and walked outside of his cell, like many times before, but he wasn’t going to the Mountain of Gods this time.

“I’ll just stand here waiting for you to finish what you need to do.” Azrael was standing by the cell door to Horus’ cell, not worried about Horus running away as Horus moved closer to Max’s cell.

“Wait. I don’t even know how to begin this ritual and are you sure I can do it through your magic, Azrael?” Horus looked over at Azrael, as the other slowly walked over and unlocked Max’s cell and ever so quietly whisper a silent prayer that no one could hear. The door to the cell opened and Azrael moved away and stood behind Horus now.

“My power isn’t magic like the dark arts you practice, so don’t get it confused with magic,” Azrael said, directly. “And you have the Egyptian here who could walk you through this little ritual of yours, he just can’t do anything himself from behind those bars.”

“Right.” Horus nodded his head. “Well, then where do I begin and what is it I should be doing?”

At that moment, Kek started speaking in Egyptian, which went over everyone’s head, but Horus and Azrael who could understand him. It seemed to feel like a long moment before anything was done and once Kek finished speaking, Horus began speaking in the Egyptian language. The air and space in the dungeon felt heavy for a moment to everyone till it just seemed to become light once again.

The ritual was done and Horus stepped back from the small cell holding Max. Azrael stepped forward, unlocked the chains wrapped around Max, and in a flash the chains were gone from the cell and hanging over Azrael’s shoulder. That’s when Max’s pale yellow eyes opened and Azrael quickly placed a blindfold over his face and closed the cell door.

“Hey, what’s going on? Why am I here?” Max, started to throw his body against the bars of his cell, as much as he could in the small space he was occupying. His black wings were scrapping against the stone walls on either side of him.

“Max settled down! Fuck!” Ichirou cursed as his knees kept pushing against the bars. “We are here for saving you with dark arts, so shut up and someone will explain.” Ichirou gritted his teeth, the pain from his knees and legs feeling painful from the lack of his blood flowing to them.

Azrael had a hidden smirk on his face, it appeared as fast as it disappeared. He was going to enjoy torturing that one. He turned on heels and walked to Horus’s cell door. “Get in.” That’s all he had to say, for Horus to get the picture. He locked Horus back in his cell before turning away and walking away.

Hyde grabbed the cell bars of his and lifted himself from the ground. “Max, are you alright? How are you feeling?” His sadness on his face showed a smile. “We had to save you. What do you remember?”

Max realized where he was. Fear struck his face. This was the last place he wanted to be. “Hyde, why are we here? Why ask me how I’m feeling?” He paused for a moment. “The last thing I remember… Was Zero being a female.” He shivered at the idea. That was probably the last thing he wanted to see was Zero, a cheerful, full of life, soft feminine faced boy turn into a full-busted, sharp feminine faced woman right before his eyes. It shocked him.

“Zero’s way to turn you into a god failed and killed you,” Kek spoke quickly before Hyde could drag it out. “Zero’s stupidity almost cost you your life. Luckily I knew a thing about bringing back the dead. Well, I guess I made one mistake. Though, we have saved you and returned you to your normal self. Though, bringing you back to life cost us dearly. God wants us dead, but we are awaiting trial right now.”

“Are we all blindfolded?” Max asked fear was rising in his voice. “Are there other guards here, besides Azrael?”

“Max, Azrael is the only one who watches over the dungeon. No one else.” Hyde spoke softly with more of a happier tone. “We don’t have to worry about the other guards.” He knew Max hated the dungeon the most, as he was the victim of the beatings the other guards had done to him. Though, Azrael being the one to be the punisher now, Hyde wasn’t sure how safe they were. Their torture had begun since the beginning but it wasn’t physical, just mental and emotional. Except starving, that would be classified as physical well-being.

Max sighed out loud. He hated this, but what were they going to do now? They had to stand trial now, and he knew they would all be punished and if death wasn’t in their future, surely Azrael would have fun torturing them. “Ichirou, have you thought of anything?”

A low growl came from Ichirou’s lips. He didn’t want to be disturb, he just wanted to get back on his feet and in the cell to his other side, he could hear Aoi’s soft chuckle. That annoyed him more. “No. There is no way out, there is no plan.” He sounded snarky, because of his discomfort. He should have known better than to get himself wedged in a place he had no room to move in.

“What’s wrong, Ichirou? Why do you sound so pissed off?” Max didn’t know the situation.

A laugh came from in front of him, it was a playful laugh. In a place like this, why would anyone have such a laugh? “Ichi got himself stuck and he’s in pain.” Zero’s almost forgotten cheerful voice was heard before his voice went low and serious again. “Azrael won’t help Ichirou stand up. Azrael enjoys Ichirou’s pain.”

Max got the picture. If Ichirou was stuck in this cramped space like he was, then he understood if Ichirou got himself into a bad position, he would probably be pissed too. “When do we eat next? I feel like I haven’t eaten in days.”

“Never.” Were the cold harsh words coming from Kek. “The only prisoner that gets to eat is Horus himself, no one else. It’s apart of Azrael’s plan to make us weak and easily broken.” Being confide to a small space, not eating, and chained up was sure a messed up thing Azrael was doing to them.

Now Max finally understood what everyone has been through before he woke up here with them. It reminded him of the old days in his youth. Close but nothing could compare to being beaten to an inch of your life, every day. Lucky Hyde was there to heal him and share what food Hyde was given, as Max never got anything to eat. Though they weren’t chained up and they were in a bigger cell than this, that he remembered.

* * *

“What? Not again.” Hades shouted out. “How do my soldiers keep dying or go missing? This isn’t right. We should have already slammed Nobunaga into the ground and have Hell one big fucking country.” He was pacing in front of the throne. Nothing was making any sense. “How are your men? Do you guys have any left, willing to fight?” He stopped and turned to Osiris and Seth, both were standing at the bottom of the steps to the throne.

“Just like you, our men have fought and disappeared as well, or were killed in action, Overlord,” Osiris spoke for both him and Seth to their Overlord Hades. Why Hades had chosen to be called Overlord was beyond his and Seth’s understanding.

Hades started to pace again. Nothing was adding up to him. How did Nobunaga have a stronger defensive line than his offensive line? His men with Osiris’ and Seth’s men should have already stormed in, taken the Third layer of Hell over, and have the Second as well in their back pocket, but no matter what, nothing was adding up.

“That’s gotta be it. We have a spy in our ranks. Someone is relaying messages about our strategy and screwing all of us!” Hades was getting more frustrated, angrier, though Seth and Osiris stood there watching. “Why aren’t you guys as angry as I am?” Hades stopped and breathed heavily looking at the two.

“To get angry is just asking for us to think without logic. You must understand, we have gotten angry at just about every little thing in the past and made poor decisions. As you are angry, we must be calm to help you think rationally.” Seth looked over at Osiris, who gave Seth an understanding nod that he agreed with his brother.

“Oh, you think acting all calm and cool-headed is helping me out?” Hades asked them but didn’t wait for an answer. “It’s not! It’s pissing me off more!” One could swear Hades was about to burst into flames. “I don’t need rational thinking, I need action. This war is going on long enough, Hell should all be mine now and everyone bowing at my feet.”

“Well if history has taught us anything, War can range from a day to years. War is unpredictable, and of course, you never bothered to bring Nobunaga to our side, so he had time to gather up his men and make battle strategies. His history tells us of how great of a warlord he was, and without a compelling strategy to go against him, we are running in blind and he has gotten the upper hand.” Osiris wasn’t going to share any battle plans with Hades.

“Oh, I tried. Believe me, I tried.” Hades snarled as he retook his seat on the throne. “Nobunaga didn’t want any part of this, he was happy to sit back and watch. Which if he was so happy to sit back and watch, why it is so hard to kill him?”

Seth shook his head. “He isn’t one to sit back and watch if you are taking something that is his. The Third level of Hell’s Lord was chosen by Ichirou because Ichirou figured it was good to have a warlord among the lords for if war ever raged against Heaven and Hell again.”

Hades snapped his head so fast towards Seth, Osiris was sure he heard something pop. “You dare say the forbidden name in my presence?” Seth realized his mistake and just lowered his head. “I told everyone and I mean everyone, that name is forbidden from being spoken.”

“I’m sorry, Overlord. It will not happen again.” Seth told Hades. Though he rather not lose his head over saying the name, he was correct. They were all there when Bailie first became the ruler of Hell, having taken the throne from his father Lucifer. Bailie appointed all the Lords of the lower levels of Hell, and it was Prince Ichirou that had chosen the last two Lords of the Third and Second levels. Third went to Lord Nobunaga and the Second went to Lord Kek. Though, Lord Kek spent his time in the castle when Bailie sat on the throne.

Since Kek was no longer around, it only seemed right to Seth and Osiris to fuse the Second and Third levels, much like Hades was doing with the rest of Hell. The Second level used to be where all the Egyptians Gods lived, none of them lived in Heaven at the time and Lucifer gave them their own level to live as they pleased, as long as Lucifer didn’t see a problem. So most, if not all the subjects under Lord Kek’s ruling used to follow under Osiris’ or Seth’s ruling.

That’s why it was the perfect plan to secretly team up with Lord Nobunaga behind Hades’ back and have both levels fused and fight against Hades’ soldiers. And just as Hades’ soldiers were dying off or disappearing, Seth and Osiris made the plan for their soldiers to disappear as well, but they were joining the other side against Hades. Everything was working out as planned by these two.

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Hades ran a hand through his long white hair. “If it does, I will have your head.” He let out a breath, calming himself down. Persephone was nowhere to be found in the throne room this time, so Hades had to calm himself down since it was only the three of them here. “How does one take out a warlord?” He asked himself this question.

Just then the doors to the throne room opened and in walked in a lady. She had long black hair tied up high on her head by a red ribbon and wore a long straight red dress. A blue pendant hung from her neck with two matching blue designed armbands. She strolls right up to Seth and placed a delicate hand on his shoulders.

“Nephthys, what brings you here?” Hades questioned the delicate-looking woman. “I can’t have you taking away your husband right now. We are in the middle of a discussion. In fact, you shouldn’t even be here.”

“Oh sorry, Overlord,” Nephthys said, but didn’t look up at Hades, only kept her eyes on Seth. “I have come to bring news to Seth about his army. You may be interested to know as well, Overlord.”

Hades then sat down on his throne and waved his hand for her to continue speaking. “Seth’s troops have seemed to be defeated in the East, one soldier came back, badly injured and spoke of a tale of a red dragon that came and destroyed the army with flames of blue. He may not make it.” Nephthys looked down to the ground. “When the red dragon appeared, the soldier was already receiving treatment from battle wounds, so he ran to come to warn us even in his bad state, but when he turned around the battlefield was in flames.”

Seth looked to Osiris, who gave him a slight nod. “It seems Nobunaga is now using ancient history beasts to do his battling as well. We must gather more demons to fight alongside us.” Seth looked defeated by the news of his men being wiped out.

“Go, deal with your last soldier, before he dies.” Hades waved off Seth and Nephthys, who both gave a slight bow, and left. The two walked out of the castle and out of the castle grounds to a nearby healer's shop. No words were spoken between the two until they were in the healer's shops.

“How bad does it look for him?” Seth asked as he moved to the back of the shop. In the backroom of the shop, there was a man, tied down on a bed, who seemed to be struggling to get out. Only muffled sounds were coming from him as he was gagged.

“Oh, it’s pretty bad. I mean, all your men are safe with Nobunaga now, but they must hide now from being seen by any of Hades’ soldiers. This one was sent to your army’s camp to report.” Nephthys walked over to the man struggling on the bed and started removing the gag around his mouth. “You may speak, but if you yell out for help, I’ll kill you.”

The man panted out as the gag was removed and glared over at Seth. “You won’t get away with this. Hades will find out soon enough.”

Seth raised a brow at him. “Does anyone else know about what you saw?” His army must have been slacking off, to be found out. Though it didn’t matter, they had a backup plan and covered it up with ease. Though, now without an army, Osiris was going to have to step up his battlefield game. Hades would make sure of that.

“I’m not going to tell you anything, you traitor. Hades and your brother won’t let you take control of anything. You will never rule Hell. You disgusting foul god.” The man cursed at Seth, who seemed to roll his eyes and gesture to Nephthys to shut him up.

Seth came closer to the man, almost face to face. “You see, I don’t plan to rule Hell. I leave that for my brother. What you saw has been erased, there is no one left at the camp. So, if you were the only one to see it, then it will die with you.” Seth pulled out a dagger and slashed the man’s throat. “We don’t need anyone reporting to Hades what was seen, though I suggest you keep an eye out for any of Hades’ men coming back. You did well, Nephthys.”

“I only do what I can to please you, my husband.” Nephthys looked at the man gagging on his blood, dying slowly. “I have to ask, what is it you plan to do now? Without an army to control, you are useless to Hades.”

“Not exactly, my dear.” Seth summoned a golden staff in his hand. “I am the God of Chaos, and chaos is what I will create.” A smirk that seemed sinister appeared on his face. “Hades believe there is a red dragon out there on the battlefield. The camp is burning and bones are being burnt as we speak. All we need now is a red dragon to prove it all… and my dear, you are the perfect person for the job. It’ll be easier for you to stop Hades men from coming back if you are there yourself to watch over them.”

“I don’t think this wise, Seth.” Nephthys stood up and looked at Seth. “I mean, I can do as you ask, but being a dragon is another thing.” She had a hint of fear in her eyes looking at Seth’s sinister face. “Surely there is someone else perfect for the job.”

Seth shook his head and stepped up at Nephthys and with his free hand placed it around her neck. “You will do what I tell you to do. You will not disobey me now, will you?” Nephthys shook her head. “Good, now let us go and create a dragon out of you, but first we must talk with Nobunaga and get him informed of the new plan.” And with a wave of his staff, he made a portal and grabbed Nephthys by the arm and jumped through.

* * *

Back in Heaven, down in the dungeon, Ichirou was getting more and more frustrated, spending three days in this position wasn’t helping him think when the pain would interrupt him. But he needed a plan, they all needed a plan, and everyone was asking Ichirou to think of something. Well, thinking through the pain wasn’t working for him.

“Fuck! Azrael, just help me out here.” Ichirou called out to the archangel in the dungeon. “I know you are enjoying me being in pain, but if I can’t stand up for my trial, that will be on you.” He knew Azrael couldn’t do anything to them till they were convicted for their crime. Being there in the same room as the ritual was performed makes you guilty, it was all realized when the archangels first brought them down here.

“I can not release you, and you know that. Besides, you are in your cell and I can’t be blamed for your legs as I didn’t force you into that position. It’s all your doing.” Azrael informed Ichirou as he continued to read the book in his hand.

Ichirou growled, he needed to figure out some way to get Azrael to release him, just so he could stand again. The pain shooting up his leg wasn’t helping his brain think. Then, he realized that if Azrael enjoyed Ichirou’s suffering, wouldn’t he enjoy it more if Ichirou let him physically hurt him.

“Azrael, I will let you do anything and I mean, anything to me. If you help me out here.” Ichirou only realized what he said after he spoke those words that anything could mean just that, anything. He should have just said hurt him. It didn’t matter, as Azrael never gave Ichirou a response to his bargaining. “I mean it, anything you want to do to me.”

“I can’t let you out till it’s your time. Then after your trial, I can do whatever I please to you. So just keep trying to get up, it’s entertaining me.” Azrael’s voice carried out of his room.

Ichirou knew that Azrael wasn’t interested in doing anything before the trial, because he would have his fun after the trial, but what if? “If you leave physical evidence and the council questions it. I will simply tell them I did it to myself. Hell, if they question how I did it to myself, I will tell them I was making a big ruckus and that I managed to escape, because of a faulty lock or hinge and I tried to run and you got a hold of me, to put me back in my cell, but I kept struggling to get out of your reach. Why wait till the trial to do anything to me? I know you want to hurt me, I know you want to cause me pain with your own hands. Just let me stand up in my cell.”

This response piqued Azrael’s interest, even Ichirou gave a compelling story to go along with it. “Is that the story you are sticking to, Ichirou?” Then Azrael would know exactly how to hurt Ichirou if he stuck to that story.

“Yes, I will say it was a faulty lock that made it possible for me to escape.” Ichirou wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard an interest in Azrael’s voice. He could even hear Max beside him whispering; ‘What the hell are you thinking, Ichirou.’ Ichirou didn’t care what happened to him, as long as he got out of this position, even if that meant more pain, at least he would be able to stand or lean against the stone wall afterward. He just needed to be free of the pain in his knees and legs to help him calm down and think.

No response came from Azrael, but then Ichirou heard the jingling of keys right in front of him. “I will unlock your cell door and give you five seconds to get up and run down the hall,” Azrael said, before he whispered something so softly, that only Ichirou could hear apart of what Azrael had whispered.

“Make it ten seconds and I will walk down out of my cell. I need to get the feeling back in my legs.” Ichirou pleaded a deal with Azrael, but his only answer was the key unlocking the cell door and opening up, slowly. Ichirou fell down the rest of the way to the dungeon floor with ease, that’s when he realized his legs started to have a tingling feeling in them as the blood was rushing back into them.

With a growl and grunt, Ichirou managed to pierce the top of his thighs with his nails through his pants. This way the blood would rush out of his body instead of rushing through his veins to his feet. After that, he used the stone wall beside him to help him stand up. He was wobbly on his feet, but he also noticed the Azrael was counting pass five seconds, so he tried his best to move out of his cell and walk down the corridor. Of course, he managed a few steps before he fell to the side, his shoulder hitting Aoi’s cell door, but he didn’t stop there, he kept trying to walk along.

“Ten. Time’s up, Ichirou.” Azrael said from behind Ichirou. Before he could respond, Azrael had pushed Ichirou forward, and him not being stable enough to catch himself and his hands being cuffed to his waist chain, he fell face-first into the cement, this broke Ichirou’s nose.

“Shit. My nose, you bastard!” Ichirou cursed as he felt his hands being crushed by his body. A few broken bones never affected Ichirou. They would heal in time. He tried to wiggle his way away from Azrael, till Azrael placed his foot on Ichirou’s back, that is when Ichirou noticed Azrael was wearing boots.

“I’m going to enjoy this, Ichirou. I hope you scream in pain for mercy.” Azrael’s voice seemed to change, almost as if his guff sound from barely talking left his voice and he was sounding so pleased now. He lifted his boot from Ichirou’s back and kicked Ichirou in the side, making the vampire demon roll onto his back. Azrael’s boot made contact again with Ichirou, but it was his rib cage this time that was being stomped on. Ichirou could hear and feel some of his ribs cracking.

Ichirou knew he wasn’t going to enjoy being beaten, but like hell was he going to scream for Azrael. He bit down on his lower lip, hoping to keep himself from screaming, as he felt each stomp. Then Azrael flawlessly had grabbed Ichirou’s shoulders and slammed Ichirou’s against the stone wall, where Azrael reached for the back of Ichirou’s head and undid the blindfold with one hand. Ichirou’s eyes were trying to adjust to the bright candlelight in the dungeon, but it wasn’t even bright, just seemed that way from seeing the blackness of his eyelids.

“I can tell you are in pain, but I want to see your face fully in pain.” Azrael kneed Ichirou in the groin. This made Ichirou groan in pain as his body hunched over, but he didn’t have time to, as Azrael pushed him up against the wall again and grabbed his head in both hands and slammed Ichirou’s head against the wall. Now Ichirou was seeing stars, just as he fully bit into his lower lip from impact.

“Fuck, my lip.” Ichirou cursed in a hush. He wasn’t expecting that and lucky for him, his fangs didn’t pierce his skin, though it wasn’t lucky for him as he could taste his blood in his mouth. So he spits to the side, to get the blood out of his mouth.

Ichirou’s dark red eyes met with Azrael’s soulless black eyes before he received a punch to the left side of his face. “You are going to have to do better than that Azrael to make me scream.” Ichirou managed to say with a chuckle in his voice. He now wanted to test out Azrael’s strength against him. Sure, he couldn’t fight back, but he had to struggle, at least. He slammed his head right into Azrael’s face, feeling the other's nose break against his forehead.

“Bloody bastard. You are supposed to be taking the beating.” Azrael held his nose with one hand, as he kicked his foot up on Ichirou’s chest throwing him back into the wall.

“Hey. I struggle, you attack.” Ichirou said as a matter of fact. Azrael shook his head and started using Ichirou as a punching bag, where Ichirou was grunting from the blows, he received from Azrael.

“Stop it! That is enough, Azrael!” The plead came from Hyde, the memories of seeing Max receiving a beating from the guards came back to him. “He’s had enough, just let him go.”

Azrael stopped his punches and pinned Ichirou with one hand to the chest against the wall. “I haven’t heard him scream until I do I’m not stopping.” Azrael’s black eyes scanned over a bloody and beaten Ichirou, whose face was starting to swell and bruise.

“If you don’t stop it right now, I will tell the council what went on here, and they know I can’t lie,” Hyde told Azrael again to cease his actions. He knew it, and Azrael knew it too, that the deal was with Ichirou, not the others. His one mistake was forgetting to get the others involved in the deal.

“Fine.” Azrael grabbed the front of Ichirou’s bloodied shirt and dragged him back to the cell that Ichirou had occupied before and pushed Ichirou inside. He closed the door and locked it with his keys. “I was just having fun too. Next time.” Was all Azrael said, back to speaking with a guff tone in his voice before walking away, to go clean himself.

It was moments before Ichirou caught the sound of a shower running. Azrael’s room must also have a bathroom. No one spoke for a moment until Horus was the first to say something. “That takes balls, kid. Why would you want to be beaten up? I rather kneel on hard peas for a week, then ask for a beating.”

“Well, I needed a way to relieve my legs, and if getting beaten up was the only way to do it, then I would take it.” Ichirou chuckled as he leans against the bars of his cell door. “You all look like shit.”

“Wait? How do you know what we look like?” Kek’s question came as a surprise to everyone. None of them could see with blindfolds on, so just how was Ichirou able to see?

“Azrael took off the blindfold. I guess he forgot to put it back on when Hyde interrupted us.” Ichirou pressed what he could of his face against the cold cell bars, it felt nice to not be in such a great amount of pain, even if his body was now in more pain than his legs, he could at least stand and lean against the walls.

“He even forgot to place the holy prayer on your door,” Zero spoke, turning Ichirou’s attention towards him. “I can hear him when he places the prayer on the cell or takes it off. It’s like casting a spell, but he doesn’t use magic or any power. It’s just the holy prayer is like a blessing in a place so holy, no evil can touch it or break it.”

“Really? That’s what he was whispering?” Ichirou question and saw Zero nod his head, but before Zero could reply, Ichirou spoke again. “What language is it? It sounds familiar but so foreign to me.”

“I think it might be Hebrew,” Zero answered Ichirou. “I’m not positive but I picked up what he said, at least.”

Hyde lifted his head and realized something. “Wait! I remember being taught this back when I was little. Oh, but it’s been so long. Any angel can place a prayer on an object. I just don’t remember the reason for the prayer, but it’s clear the reason Azrael places the prayer on the cell doors is to keep them from opening.” Hyde’s cell was in front of Ichirou’s and Ichirou could see that he was trying to think, from his brows slanting downwards. “Zero, I was never taught Hebrew, as I was thrown in the dungeon here when I was little, do you think that maybe you could try to take the blessing off your cell?”

Before Zero could answer, Ichirou interrupted him. “Don’t do it. Not yet.” Ichirou’s ears heard the water shut off. “He’s out of the shower.” And that was the end of their conversation. At least now, Ichirou had a plan brewing in his head. They might just be able to escape, but with Azrael around all the time, their plan would only be successful if he was out of the dungeon.


	21. Chapter 21

Not knowing when the trial dates were going to happen was a nagging feeling everyone had, but it felt like they would be in the dungeon forever till it was decided. Though, that wasn’t the case as Michael had come down to the dungeon. Though they couldn’t tell what time it was, Michael said good morning to Azrael when he came down. That was the only thing that told them it was morning.

Why Michael had come down to talk to Azrael, was unknown for a moment till Michael stopped in front of Aoi’s cell. “Well, are you ready? It matters not if you aren’t, the council will see you now.” Michael’s words were an eye-opener for everyone.

Ichirou stood up from leaning against the back wall of his small cell. “Our trial starts today? Does this mean we have six days till our fates are decided?” He looked at Michael, whose brown soul-piercing eyes looked at Ichirou with shock.

“What happened to you?” Michael asked, shocked from the bruising and dry blood from a broken nose on Ichirou’s face. “Where is your blindfold?” Michael now stood in front of Ichirou’s cell, with narrow eyes trying to figure him out.

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out at a later time,” Ichirou smirked, seeing how Michael was trying to intimidate him into answering, but Ichirou wouldn't fall for it and tell the archangel what happened. “Answer my questions first.”

Michael shook his head as Azrael came up to him. “So the first day has begun, shall we take the prisoner now?” Azrael spoke pulling out his keys. He went to walk around Michael to go to Aoi’s cell, but Michael stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“We are taking this one. He’s caused you trouble, right?” Michael asked Azrael, who just looked at Ichirou’s grinning face and nodded his head. “The council can get pissed at me for bringing the wrong prisoner, but if he has caused you problems, then his fate will be decided today at his trial.”

“Fate? You keep talking about fate. Do you know only I can control my fate?” Ichirou chuckled, this might be interesting enough. He already had a plan worked out in his head on how to escape, but the plan had to wait for the right moment. For now, he will play along with the angels and God, but only he can decide his fate, he is fateless after all. Or did they forget that everyone in the cells here was fateless? Sure, it’s a card they haven’t used since before they took over Hell from Lucifer, but Ichirou knew how to play this card easily.

“Everyone has a fate, has an end to their existences. I have died and been reborn twice, Azrael has died once and been reborn.” Michael told Ichirou, which was starting to make sense, as angels get reborn if they die elsewhere, but in Heaven. “You don’t get to choose your fate, no one has control of their fate. You will learn that soon enough.”

Ichirou chuckled as Azrael unlocked the cell and opened it, still whispering the prayer to release the blessing he never put on the cell door in the first place. Michael grabbed Ichirou’s left arm, and Azrael grabbed Ichirou’s right arm, and both left with Ichirou to take him to trial.

Once they were gone, Horus walked over to the corner of his cell and looked to see that they were gone, before he spoke. “Hey, guys. I think I might know a way to get out of here. It’s risky like any escape, but I realize I can get Azrael out of the dungeon long enough for you to escape. I just have to tell Ichirou.”

“What? Really?” Max perked up at this. To find a way to escape the dungeon that was guarded by Azrael was rare, as it seemed impossible.

“Yes. Zero, can you try that prayer on your cell door?” Horus asked, as his cell was beside Zero’s. “I have a utensil here, it’s my fork. I can reach and touch your lock and probably unlock it, but we need that prayer taken off the door.”

Zero cleared his throat as he stood up from the floor, before speaking the Hebrew words that Azrael used to unlock the cell doors before. Though Zero said the prayer, there was no way to tell if it was free from the blessing. “Now, what? I said it, but how would we know if it worked?” Zero asked Horus.

“Easily, just push on the door, if it gives a bit it’s because the lock is the only thing holding you now,” Horus told Zero, who tried to push his shoulder against the cell door, but it didn’t budge. It was solid.

“It didn’t work, are you sure the lock just isn’t holding it in place?” Zero asked as he kicked at the bottom of the cell door, nothing was happening.

Horus pondered this for a moment. “It should have worked, you are an angel just like Azrael. Sure, you aren’t an archangel, but even your buddy there said angels learn about this stuff when they are younger.”

Zero giggled, the first time in weeks. “I’m not an angel. I’m a hybrid of an angel and a demon, actually I’m more on the scale of a reaper of souls. I have been nicknamed the Angel of Death because everything I’m capable of is based on life or death.”

“This is not going to work then. Unless the fallen can do something like a holy prayer.” Horus suggested, but he saw Max shaking his head.

“Max never did well with learning in school, as I was told. We were kept separated since we were born because they couldn’t read our fates. Or at least wanted to read Max’s fate as he was born with black wings. When they couldn’t read his fate, every angel born after him had their fates read, then I was born a year later and my fate was read but I had no fate. That’s when they read another fate of someone who would die when Max and I were with them. That’s how Max and I ended up down here in the dungeon at a very young age before Max figured a way to escape, and he took me with him when he escaped.” Hyde’s voice hit everyone’s ears, it was the same story everyone but Horus remembers Hyde telling them those years ago when they first met.

Aoi cleared his throat. “Hyde, you do the prayer. You are the only angel here that’s pure.” His voice sounded raspy from not talking for a long time. So, Hyde repeated the same words out loud, just like Zero did, but instead of releasing the blessing on his door, all the doors gave way a little against their locks. There was a reason Azrael always whispered the prayer so quietly.

Horus was shocked that it worked on everyone’s cell door. Even his own. “This might actually work. Now, if Ichirou was here, then you could all escape.” He walked over to his cell door and fiddled with it with the end of his fork. “If I can unlock my door with this, then you can use this to unlock your doors.”

“Are you trying to help us escape now?” Hyde asked. “It wouldn’t be good for us to leave without Ichirou, he’s kind of like our leader.”

“No, I’m unlocking your doors now, you guys just have to hold your doors shut, till I get back in my cell. If I unlock them, then when I am back in my cell, you put the prayer on them, then later when Ichirou is back, you release the cell doors and you all escape.” Horus was telling them as he unlocked their cell doors one at a time and helped them get their hand on the cell door to keep it closed. “I have a plan to get Azrael to leave, but that means I will be leaving as well. He will have to take me to the Mountain of Gods.”

As Horus was finishing up, Aoi stopped him for a moment. “You see my hairpins holding my hair up. If we are going to get out of these chains, I’m going to need my hairpin. Take the one on my right.” Because he was leaning against the cell door with his knees between the bars, he already had his hands in place to hold the door shut. “Just slip it in my right sleeve so it’s covered but touching my palm.”

Horus did exactly what Aoi told him. “Do you want me to leave my fork with you, or could you unlock Ichirou’s cell with this too?”

“I used to be an assassin, getting into locks was a specialty of mine. My hairpins can do the work of a lock or be used to kill someone, never leave without them.” Aoi smiled, to which Horus gave a nod, though Aoi didn’t see it.

Once Horus was back inside his cell, he told Hyde to place the prayer back on the doors. Though, Zero had to tell Hyde the prayer Azrael said. Once said, all the doors squeezed shut against the bars like they were before.

* * *

Going through the walkway, Ichirou understood why they were blindfolded at the bottom of the Mountain of Gods. Once they left the dungeon, Azrael placed a holy prayer on the door and they walked down an empty hallway, all the way to a staircase. At the staircase, they climbed about roughly seventy steps. Ichirou was trying to count each step, but Azrael kept pushing him farther up the staircase, making Ichirou miss count the steps he was taking.

At the top of the staircase was a door, Michael opened the door and the bright light almost blinded Ichirou, until his eyes adjusted and he realized they were in the City of Angels, in the building that held the council chambers. He had been in this building so much before, but he never got to explore the hallways and this was just one of them. Every room in this building was formed as a circle flooring, so the hallways were curved around the rooms.

Though this hallway was short, they came to the entrance of the building. Ichirou remembered this place so well. The hallway they came from is one he had never walked down before, or at least before he was in the dungeon. The hallway adjacent to this one leads to small offices and the washroom. Between the two hallways was the entrance to the building and it showed a big round room with paintings and statues. In the room was the only hallway that Ichirou knew lead to the council chambers. That was where he was going.

Ichirou had planned an escape, hoping that the dungeon was in its very own building, but this would change everything. He didn’t want to fight or put anyone else in danger when they escaped, so he was left to think of another plan. Though, he always had a plan ‘B’, that plan he didn’t want to use unless necessary.

Walking down this hallway, Ichirou remembered that one of these rooms they were passing was a portal room between Heaven and Hell, that they used quite a few times, till Heaven closed their side of the portal when Bailie started going mad with power. Ichirou’s plan ‘B’ was about using the pendant that was still in his pocket to escape Heaven, but it would put them back in Hell, the last place he wanted to go. Their only escape now from Heaven was Earth, so going to Hell was the last resort.

Entering the council chambers, the three were greeted by the three guardsmen that took a post in the chamber. Michael and Azrael let go of Ichirou’s arms, but their grip was so replaced by two of the guardsmen, as the two archangels walked in front of Ichirou. Once the door was closed, the lights were shut off and the only light was now over Ichirou’s head, he couldn’t even see the council members, but being a vampire demon, his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around his spotlight and he could see everyone in the room.

Sitting at the council’s crescent table above Ichirou were only five members. Hyde’s seat was empty, because Hyde lost his position, and the seat across from his was empty as well. That seat sat the new girl whose soul was used to make Max pure. Ichirou chuckled, he never liked her, but their plan to make Max pure backfired on them, or at least God’s plan.

“Michael, what is the meaning of this? You were supposed to bring Aoi.” The guff sounding elder spoke with a booming voice of disappointment.

Michael, who was standing in front of Ichirou beside Azrael bowed slightly to the council members. “It has seemed by the bloodied look Ichirou appears in, he has been giving Azrael a hard time. I decided that his judgment should be done quickly. Wouldn’t you agree, Father?”

Ichirou raised a brow. Father? Who could Michael’s father be? His confusion was cleared up when he heard the deep voice of God. “I will allow for your decision.” Well, Ichirou did remember that God created all angels, so him being Michael’s father made sense now.

“Very well.” The eldest female council member spoke, the one that Ichirou liked. “Prince Ichirou, you are here to be judge by us and God on your actions in the ritual that was performed on Max, Fallen by Grace. As well as your intimate action done to Max, Fallen by Grace.”

“Wait? You guys knew I kissed Max. That’s kind of creepy.” Ichirou smirked. He knew they knew of the ritual, but knowing he kissed Max was a bit unfair. He knew the law in Heaven was no intimacy, but even behind closed doors, they could see what he had done. No wonder Max is in the dungeon with them, he had sex with Zero.

The elder female spoke again. “I would ask you not to interrupt until you are told to speak.” She cleared her throat and continued. “You are also being judged on sneaking out after curfew to the living quarters of Hyde and Max. You have been seen glancing at the Pond of Insight, which is going against your probation on the Mountain of Gods.”

Ichirou opened his mouth to say something, but he kept it shut. How did they know, and how much did they know? He knew they were all on probation because they weren’t full-time residence on the Mountain of Gods, but talking to Zeus was against the rules? Since when? As no one told him that before.

“I know you must be wondering how we all know you glanced at the Pond of Insight. Well, we had to do some investigating before we could hold your trial. So talking to the other gods is how we found out that you used the Pond of Insight to spy on Hell. Of course, no one knows why you spied on Hell, but we can all concluded that you are trying to take it back. We gave you access to the discussion room, hoping you would give up on Hell without a plan, but you went farther into it, which is why.”

The elder female told Ichirou why, seeing the look on his face and not wanting to cause any confusion. Though, finding this out the other gods didn’t give out any other information on why, but the council came to their conclusion as to why Ichirou was there. That made their plan go unnoticed, at least Ichirou had to think the other gods wouldn’t betray him.

“I also bring to the table of his judgment his behavior in the dungeon,” Michael spoke when the council got quiet. “I would like to hear Ichirou’s side of the story before Azrael speaks.”

The council started whispering in hush voices, that not even Ichirou could understand, as they weren’t speaking in a language he knew. They must have figured out from past events that he could hear them even when they whispered. This made it a little more troubling for Ichirou to understand them and use their words against him.

“We will allow Ichirou to speak on his behalf as to what went down in the dungeon with him.” Some of the council members were looking towards Azrael, eyeing him up, almost ready to lay a punishment on him. So, Azrael was right that he couldn’t do a thing to them till after their trial and it seemed he had a past with them too about that sort of thing.

It was now Ichirou’s time to shine, well not much shining going on here, but he was finally allowed to speak. “Well, there is a long story or there is a short story, which one would you like?” He chuckled, just before a spearhead was placed at his throat. “Alright, the long version. So there I was trapped in my cell, bored out of my mind, thinking what I would like to eat, as I haven’t eaten in days and hunger was getting to me. By hunger, I’m meaning the need to feed on blood. Now, I don’t know if any of you guys understand what it means to make a bloodsucker go hunger and turn rouge, but-”

“Ichirou, we do not need to know every detail, just the reason why you are covered in dry blood and bruises and cuts.” One of the council members interrupted Ichirou, seeing how Ichirou was explaining every detail to them.

“Fine, alright. I was in my cell, getting hungry, I managed to slam myself against the cell door. It swung open and I took a chance and started to run, as much as these chains would let me. Well, Azrael saw this and came and slammed me into the floor, broke my fucking nose, and might have broken one of my wrists, but it’s healed now. He tried grabbing me and putting me back into my cell, but I struggled against him, broke his nose, which I must say, Azrael is looking better and healed up. He got me back in my cell and locked me up better. The door or something must have rusted giving me the chance to get out. That’s my story and I am sticking to it.”

The council got quiet for a moment before they whispered again among themselves. They seem to be debating whether or not Ichirou is telling the truth or not, so they look to Azrael to explain his side of the story. “It’s just as he told you. He broke out and I tried to get him back in his cell as he was struggling against me.” Azrael seemed to be pleased, whether it was the fact he got to hurt Ichirou, or the fact Ichirou didn’t blame him, no one knew.

“Why was there no blessing on his cell door then? You know you must bless every door when you get a prisoner.” The council was now focused on Azrael.

“I must have skipped Ichirou’s cell or miss worded my prayer as I had to do six doors.” Azrael came up with an excuse for himself. That’s why he probably wanted Ichirou to stick to the story he gave in the dungeon so he could come up with his own excuse.

They seemed to buy his answer as they looked at Michael and nodded their head. So, Ichirou was now going to be blamed for attempting to escape and for fighting an archangel. Well, he was being judged on other things, so adding a few more didn’t make a difference.

“Now that you know what you are being judged on, we have to inform you, because we are down two members at our council table, Michael and Azrael will both be stepping in as councilors to judge you on your actions and behavior as we go through everything in detail.”

“What if I object to that?” Ichirou interrupted again. “I’m sorry, but you know it’s not going to be a fair trial with these two there with you guys. I mean, Azrael will surely like to get his revenge on me for breaking his nose and Michael has already made it clear he wants me out of here. This is my trial and if I’m going to be judged, I would rather be judge by those that I have had very little contact with.”

“Ichirou, you may not know our laws, but when a council member is missing from this table, an archangel is to take their place. These two have both decided they will be present for all the trials.”

A few of the council members were talking when the one was just informing Ichirou as to why Michael and Azrael were going to be at the council table. “Then I object to Azrael sitting there, he is a victim of one of my crimes, so placing a victim at the table is unjustified.” Ichirou’s words caused more whispering between the council members.

“We agree with you, Azrael will not be apart of this trial, but he will be here to listen. We will need another archangel in the room.” The council members finally decided that Ichirou was correct with his objection.

“Good, because then I choose Uriel to take Azrael’s place,” Ichirou told the council, which made everyone quiet. Ichirou looked around the room, more so at them, even though he was supposed to be blinded to the darkness they created around him. “What? Can’t I choose an archangel that I have had very little connection with? If you want, I can choose another, like Gabriel, he seemed nice when they captured us.”

“That decision is not up to you, Ichirou.” Michael’s voice sounded annoyed. “The council doesn’t even get to choose who sits beside them. We decide if we want to sit with the councilors.”

Just then the door opened to the council chambers and in walked the short blond hair, Uriel. “Sorry, God has summoned me here.” He spoke softly. “What am I needed for?”

“See, even God agreed with me that Uriel was the right choice,” Ichirou smirked. “Uriel, how are you? You are going to be sitting in Azrael’s place at the council table. It seems Azrael is a victim of one of my crimes, so he can’t sit there, but just for today, you get to.”

Uriel looked at Ichirou with surprise. Michael was gripping his hand around the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it out. Ichirou could see some of the council members either shaking their heads at Ichirou or smiling. “Yes, Uriel. God has summoned you here today to sit in for Azrael at the council table. What Ichirou says is true, so will you and Michael please join us at the table.”

Both archangels walked up the steps and took their seat at the table. “Now that everything is in order, we shall begin.”

* * *

With most of the day gone by, Ichirou and Azrael had finally returned to the dungeon, together. Ichirou was walking without the chains or handcuffs, but Azrael still had a grip on his upper arm. Only Horus was able to see this, as Ichirou was taken to the big cell across from his cell, not back to the small cell he was in previously.

Azrael had locked the cell door, whispered his prayer, and walked away, but in a fit of rage, he slammed his room door closed. This made Horus get up and walk closer to Ichirou’s cell from his. “What the hell happened up there? Azrael has never closed his door in all the years he has been here.”

“The only crime I was guilty of is the crime of attempted escape. Azrael got himself punished for manhandling me during my escape, so he’s in a pissy mood.” Ichirou chuckled as he leans against the bars of his new cell. “When they tried to read my fate, seeing as how I should be punished for the other crimes, they were dropped as I have no fate. So, I was judged on the crime of attempted escape, as that happened during my stay here in the dungeon, so I will have to spend a few weeks here in the dungeon with you before I am released.”

This got everyone’s attention, as they started asking how Ichirou did it, what did Ichirou do, and is it possible they could be set free as well? Ichirou shushed everyone before he said anything. “We, who have no fate, can change the fates of those around us still and even change our outcome, remember?”

“Yeah, that was before we took over Hell. We should have a fate by now since we decided to all live in Hell.” Max said, trying to wrap his head around the idea of still having no fate.

Ichirou shook his head. “Hell didn’t decide our fate, we were born without fate and able to change the fate of those around us. Kek reminded me of that a few months ago. As I still changed the fate of the demons around us, you were all living like you couldn’t do a thing to help anyone or destroy another. We can’t change each other's fate, because you can’t change something that doesn’t exist, but it was I who changed the world of Hell when Bailie was mad. I used my resources and did what I thought was best for everyone to change their fate. What is happening to us, is because I tampered with a whole world’s fate and now we need to figure out a way to correct the madness I created.”

Horus was staring at Ichirou, trying to figure out exactly what he was saying. “I’m not following here. You have no fate, which is why they let you go? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Actually, it does,” Hyde said. “The council and even God can’t just put a punishment on those unless they are fated to it. We should all be executed for being there or apart of the ritual when it happened. If we have no fate, the worst they could do to us and make us sit here in the dungeon till we die.”

“So you guys are like immortal then?” Horus questioned. “This has got to be the most fucked up situation I have ever heard of, and I killed my uncle for killing my father, who was jealous that my father ended up with their prettier sister.”

Kek cleared his throat. “No, we are not immortal. Well, at one point I knew myself to be immortal, but now that I realize I am a god, that’s why I was immortal to human standards. The only one here who is immortal now is Max. No human or god weapons can kill him, but the rest of us can die, we just have a way to prevent our deaths, that is all. Having no fate and able to change the fate of those around us, means we can prevent our deaths from happening when we know it’s going to happen. Max refusing to come to the Mountain of Gods, was his way of preventing his death, but Hyde brought him to us when he wasn’t himself, and Zero killed him without realizing it. It was only I who could bring him back to life and bring him back to his previous state. We can only save each other from the deaths that aren’t fated to us. What are our fated deaths? No one will ever know until it happens.”

“But I am fated to Zero, only Zero can kill me.” Aoi sounded down. “That means when they try and read my fate, it should have Zero in it, so then they will get Zero to kill me.

“No, I killed you once, when you all came to Hell and were stuck in that cavern with me. I killed you with a spell that was meant for Zero, but you jumped in front of it. Zero healed you as you died. Only he could save you from your death, erasing your fate to him. You are now fateless like the rest of us.” Kek could remember that day easily and exactly what happened. "Odi is bound to Bailie, and as long as Bailie doesn’t wish Odi dead, he will live through anything, even something that should kill him. Like Kenickie is bound to Ichirou-”

“Whoa, stop right there, Kek.” Ichirou put his hand up, even if Kek couldn’t see. “Kenickie has lost his humanity and took over the bloodsucker side of himself. His fate became sealed when he drank the blood of another, who wasn’t human. I told him if he ever drank the blood of another when we were in Hell, he sealed his fate.”

“You killed your childe?” Zero shouted. “He was good to you, was he not? Oh, wait, he cheated on you. Oops, I forgot.” Zero giggled softly, but it died out as fast as he started.

“What happens if they start to realize you all don’t have a fate before the trials are over with?” Horus changed the subject, having seen a look of torment or despair in Ichirou’s eyes.

Ichirou looked at Horus. “They let us go, well, they let them go. Not I.” He grinned as stretched his arms over his head. “I have a plan, an escape plan, but now isn’t the time, I have to wait till I am free.”

“You have a plan?” Max asked. “We have our plan, but it involved all of us being here and Horus leaving with Azrael.”

“Won’t work. I seen it with my own eyes, Azrael blesses the door when he leaves, but there is also an enchantment around the doorway. I’m not sure, but I caught a few glimpses of it, and it a warning alarm, one that Azrael only notices when anything goes through that doorway. Unless you know of another way out of here, we are stuck here.” Ichirou told everyone, which a few sighs or kicks to the bars were heard.

Horus looked at Ichirou. “Are you sure what you saw was an enchantment? I thought it was simply a decoration around the door.”

Ichirou grinned, showing a fang. “Trust me, it’s an enchantment. I have seen a few enchantments in my days and know the word repeated in the enchantment is warning or alarm. Though, my Latin isn’t exactly good.”

“Yeah, it’s an enchantment then,” Kek told Horus and Ichirou. “The only way to get past an enchantment like that is an amulet that will camouflage your entrance or destroying it, but the lather would be more difficult as you would have to move through it to do just that.”

“Ichirou, I have a concern.” Aoi sounded a bit stressed out, as he managed to get himself up from his perching position against the wall and the cell door. If Ichirou saw that he stood up with ease, it would have pissed him off as he had gotten himself in the same position. “Where will we go after being released? It seems they don’t want us here, even if we are gods, I highly doubt we will be welcomed for very much longer.”

“I don’t know that.” Ichirou looked up at the ceiling. “They could open the portal between Heaven and Hell and send us back, or they could send us all back to the Earth realm. Though we could get lucky, and to keep a better eye on us, place us back on the Mountain of Gods.”

Horus shrugged. “Sounds like you have an idea there. Care to share?”

Ichirou shook his head. “Oh, I have an idea. If we stay at the mountain, we can escape from there easily. Though, because I will be spending a few weeks here if they get sent elsewhere, I know where we can all meet up. Earth realm, we meet in England. If it’s Hell, well they will be screwed because the portal opens in the corner of the throne room. I’ll have to go save them when I get out.”

“Ichirou, if we go to Hell, Hades will have our heads, he won’t imprison us as he did with Bailie and Odi,” Max growled. “You may be a god, but Hades is too. I’m sure he has his plans if he meets you, he is going to play dirty.”

“Not if I have Nobunaga on my side,” Ichirou replied. “I have it figured out. I still hold your amulet in my pocket and I used it in the Second and if I remember correctly, Nobunaga won’t fall to Hades so easily. So I will just open the portal back in the Second, go to the Third, and team up with Nobunaga. Two can play this game.”

“Wow, Ichirou. You are so full of it. Not everything is going to work out like that.” Hyde shook his head from where Ichirou could see him. “Hades probably has everyone under his thumb by now, and there is no stopping him.”

Ichirou never told anyone what he knew exactly about Hell’s situation, but now wasn’t the time to tell them about it. He needed an update before he even spoke about it, just to be sure things didn’t get worse than they were last time. “Well, Aoi you better rest up, and remember when they go to read your fate, clear your mind.”

Aoi was about to ask Ichirou how he managed to clear his mind to control his fate, even though he wasn’t sure if he was fateless, but Azrael opened his door and stalked pass all the cells and left the dungeon.


	22. Chapter 22

Aoi had presented himself to the council and Azrael and Michael, he was judged on being there during the ritual and his cuddling time with Zero at nights in their guest room. Aoi was shocked that they knew about that but was told God sees everything. He accepted the judgment and when it came to see what his fate would be, they found it to be nonexistent. He was let go from his trial, though he had to return to his cell till everyone had their trial. Azrael wasn’t as angry as he was when Ichirou was found with no fate.

Next to go for his trial was Max, they judged him for his intimate moment with Ichirou, which he said he had no control of Ichirou kissing him, then they brought up Zero and that he didn’t have anything to say about that except turning into a blushing mess. They couldn’t put any blame on him for being apart of the ritual as he was the subject of it. Though they called him not by his name but his title he was given at birth, Fallen by Grace, and the more they called him that the angrier he got, till he finally lost it. If he had held out for a bit longer, he would have walked out with no punishment, but because of his outburst cost him a week in the dungeon, so he ended up in the same cell as Ichirou. At least he didn’t have to wear the chains anymore.

Hyde was afraid to go to his trial. He would be facing members that he had become friends with when he took a council seat. Besides being judged for being at the ritual, he was being judged by the small intimate acts that he had done before the day of the ritual, with hugging Max. They never bothered to punish him for them, but they had to bring them up at the trial. The five council members had a hard time deciding if they should read Hyde’s fate, as they knew Max didn’t have one and Hyde didn’t have one at birth, but if he had a fate now they didn’t want to lose Hyde. They didn’t speak this out, but Michael decided to read his fate anyways. When it showed he had none, the council members all seemed to silently sigh in relief, before Hyde was taken away and taken back to his small cell.

This time, Michael came back down with Azrael, and he walked over to the cell with Ichirou and Max inside. “You know, don’t you?” He stared hard at Ichirou.

“What do I know? I know a lot of things, somethings you may know already and somethings only I know. You are going to have to be clearer.” Ichirou grinned at Michael, showing his fangs extending out pass his lips. This he had no control over them, he was bloodthirsty, but he would have to wait till he got out to get some blood from somewhere. He didn’t dare take from Max, as it may come to bite him in the ass.

“No fates. Hyde and Max were born without them, you showed no fate and even your buddy down there.” Michael pointed down the corridor towards Aoi’s cell. “You have something to do with it, don’t you?”

Ichirou shook his head as he walked to the cell bars so he was only a few feet away from Michael. “I have done nothing. We were all born this way. Does it upset you?”

Michael reached into the cell and grabbed the front of Ichirou’s dry bloodied shirt and pulled him hard against the bars. “No one is born without fate unless you happen to be cursed before your birth. Just like that Fallen behind you.”

“Really? Do you believe that? Well, sorry to burst your fucking bubble, but we are all without fate because we control our fates.” Ichirou smirked as his hands were on the bars, trying to push himself away from them from being slammed into them any longer.

“No one controls their fate, it’s written before you are born.” Michael was too enraged to deal with this and pushed Ichirou back before he left the dungeon. Azrael walked over to Ichirou’s cell and stopped.

“Michael believes strongly in fate, he has died twice and each time he knew when his fate would meet him. This time he knows his fate is close and he’s taking it out on you.” Azrael looked down the corridor where Michael left. “I think I figured out who will kill him, and it’s you, Ichirou. He’s loathed you since you first appeared in Heaven and kept his distance, but with this trial, it’s bringing him closer to his death. I wouldn’t worry about it, he’ll be reborn faster than most as he is an archangel and God’s Prince of Heavenly Host. He will have all his memories, but his attitude will be gentle, till he reaches adulthood, like always.”

“What if I didn’t kill him?” Ichirou asked before he could stop himself. He couldn’t give it away that he could change his fate, not now. “I mean, what if I stop myself before I kill him?”

Azrael shook his head. “It’s written already, there is no stopping yourself from killing him. You may have no fate, but he does have a fate. You can’t change his fate, that is not possible.” He turned and walked off to his room, not wanting to discuss this any farther.

Ichirou smirked, he could change Michael’s fate. Michael has been waiting for Ichirou’s strike, but if he doesn’t attempt to kill Michael, then it would leave the archangel in disbelief. That might just make things turn into chaos for the archangel. It might be entertaining to watch.

Turning to Max, Ichirou looked at him with a question written on his face, but Max shrugged his shoulders and that was the end of that. Ichirou knew by what Azrael said, that he may have a confrontation with Michael and if it’s true what Azrael said, Ichirou would have to make the choice. Though, Ichirou knew what choice he would make.

* * *

The Next day, Michael came down for Zero, he didn’t even look towards Ichirou. Azrael came and unlocked Zero’s cell, and the three left the dungeon. Zero was smiling the whole way and giggling to himself, which made him sound like a crazed boy, but none of the archangels asked why he was giggling.

They made it to the council chambers and Zero stood in the spotlight of the darkened room, and his blindfold was removed. “Zero, Demon of Death, we shall call you-”

“Demon of Death? Do I look like a demon to you?” Zero said, looking like he wasn’t impressed with what they were calling him. “I am far from a demon. My mother was an angel and my father was a shinigami god. I’m far from being a demon, though I am classified as a demon angel hybrid because of my reaper powers. I would rather you call me Angel of Death or don’t call me by anything but my name.”

The council member started whispering in a hush to themselves, as Michael and Azrael just sat at either end of the table, not joining in the conversation. Azrael’s eyes were eyeing up Zero, as Michael was looking more professional, waiting for the council members to finish.

“Well, as we have concluded, we can’t call you by the title you wish to be called by, so we will use just your name.” The council members finally agreed as the one speaking was glancing in Azrael’s direction.

“Fine by me.” Zero rocked back and forth on his bare feet, he was waiting for the judgment to start and for them to find out that he had no fate. He already knew that he was going to be walking away from this.

“Zero, you are being judged for being present at the ritual, for your intimate actions with Max, Fallen by Grace, and killing him, originally. As well as your intimate action with Aoi at night.” The council started listing off the things Zero would be judged for.

Zero was too busy looking around the room, trying to see in the darkness to care what they were saying to him, that he didn’t even notice that they were trying to get his attention till a spear came from the darkness and placed under his chin. “Woah, what’s with the violence?” Zero jumped away from the spear.

“Zero, we are trying to talk to you, but you seem to be ignoring us, if you continue to ignore us, we will have to punish you on top of your conviction.” The council member told Zero.

Zero giggled. “You know what? You guys are boring me with this trial thing, you can go through all the details and I won’t lie to you, I have done the things you are judging me on. Just read my non-existing fate and let’s end this already.”

“Your non-existing fate? Are you telling us you have no fate, as well?” The council member asked before they whispered in hush voices again. Michael was now getting annoyed as he started tapping his fingers on the table. It took a moment before the council finally decided to cut this trial short, seeing as Zero wasn’t paying attention and said he had done everything they listed, they just won’t get the reason out of him if he keeps spacing out on them. If he was really without fate, then they had no reason to judge him. “Alright, we will read your fate, but you must realize if you have a fate, you just signed your death warrant.”

Zero giggled. “I laugh in the face of death. I make funny faces too in the mirror.” He nibbled on his lower lip as Michael and Azrael came up to him from out of the darkness. “You know what I need? A shower. I smelly.” Again he giggled as the two started to read his fate, by joining hands around Zero’s body and closing their eyes, speaking in Latin a chant that would allow them to see Zero’s future fate.

What they got was nothing, no fate for Zero to be told. Azrael’s eyes widen, as he looked at Michael’s face, which was showing a lot of hatred for the one in front of him now. Before the council could ask, Michael, stormed out of the council chambers.

“Zero has no fate, just like he said,” Azrael told the council, once the doors to the chamber closed. The lights came on just then in the chambers room and the council was all looking at Zero.

“Zero, why is it that no one can read your fate or the fate of your friends?” The eldest male council member asked. “We have to judge Kek still, but he has no fate, why are we wasting our time judging you all without fate?”

Zero shrugged with a smile on his face. “We were born without fate, and on Earth, if we wished to intervene to change someone’s fate, we could do it. What our actions do to another seals their fate. So, like let’s say I see this young girl being kidnapped, and I somehow knew her fate was going to be death, after being kidnapped, all I have to is save her and she lives longer than expected. Or if I see a rich guy, who got my nerves by the way he treated people, I just have to walk up to him and start a conversation with him and tell him he will die in three days, and that’s what would happen in three days.”

Azrael realizes what he told Ichirou the day before. “Are you serious about changing fates? Can Ichirou stop himself from killing Michael?” These words make the council gasp and start whispering.

Zero nods his head. “Yes, Ichirou can change Michael’s fate by not killing him. You have told Ichirou that Michael was to die by his hands already, so Ichirou can now choose between not killing Michael. If you hadn’t, Ichirou would have chosen by what he felt like doing at the time. Even then Ichirou could have decided to not kill Michael with or without you telling him. We choose what we want to do, and how we want to change things.”

Azrael was in disbelief, everything they knew about their fate could be changed so easily by the decisions the others made at the right time. He looked at Zero in his bright red eyes. He was even more infatuated by Zero but wasn’t sure why he was. Azrael never showed interest in anyone ever, but he was interested in Zero.

“Azrael, we have decided to do Kek’s trial today as well. If Kek has no fate too, there is no need to carry on and wait for tomorrow. We will judge him today and if he has no fate, then tomorrow we will hold the last trial. Please, take Zero back and bring Kek.” The council told Azrael, who nodded and did just as he was told.

No words were spoken as he took Zero back to the dungeon. Though, as soon as Zero walked into the dungeon he cheered happily. “Hey guys, guess who is back with no fate? This guy.” He giggled as Azrael placed him in the cell, but before he could whisper the prayer, Zero beat him to it. Azrael’s emotionless face all of a sudden had the faintest smile on his lips, he could tell that it didn’t work when Zero said it, but he decided to not bother with the blessing just then.

Azrael walked over to Kek’s cell. “The council has decided after finding out about you all not having fates, to finish up with the trials tomorrow. Kek will have his judgment today as well.” He unlocked Kek’s cell and Kek got up and Azrael grabbed his arm and lead him out to the council chamber.

When they were gone, Ichirou walked to the edge of his cell, looking at Zero. “You told them, didn’t you?” Zero looked at Ichirou and nodded his head. “And knowing you and your big mouth, you probably told them everything.” Ichirou didn’t even wait for Zero to give him an answer as he walked away and sat on his cell bench beside Max. “Well, maybe things will be alright, or we will all be kicked out after tomorrow. If they know what we can do, they may not even want us here.”

“Whatever the case, I’m just glad it’s over with. I hate this place, too many bad memories.” Max shivered as he looked away to the floor. “All I have to do is survive another week in this hole and I’m free of it. I’m just glad Azrael isn’t like the guards that used to be here.”

Horus cleared his throat. “You realize after your trial tomorrow, you have a week down here, where Azrael can do anything to you, but kill you? He will torture you guys, especially you, Ichirou. He’s still wanting to make you scream, I can just tell.”

“No, no. Please don’t tell me that.” Max huddled up his knees on the bench and hugged them. “I can’t stand it here. I’m going to go crazy and if he does anything physical to me, I’m going to lose my shit. I swear to God I will.”

Ichirou patted Max’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I have something to bargain with now. If Zero told him every detail about our ways to change fates, he might not want to hurt us at all.” Ichirou smirked, seeing an upside to Zero’s big mouth.

“I hope your right.” Max whimpered and closed his eyes. He knew he could change Azrael’s fate if he needed to, but the thought of being tortured in this place was making him fear himself and freeze up on thinking of anything else. At least Ichirou would be here to set things right.

* * *

Just as it seemed, Kek’s trial had ended with the same results, no fate. Though Kek walked in expecting to be judged for doing something other than performing a ritual, they never realized it was two rituals, they were very surprised that Kek didn’t break any law, no matter how small it could have been. Michael didn’t even show up to his trial, as Uriel took his place at the council’s table.

Azrael escorted Kek back to the cell and was heading to his room when he stopped in front of Zero’s cell. He looked at the other, who was grinning back at him. “You do smell.” He said with a straight face and started unlocking Zero’s cell with just the key. Zero didn’t say anything as Azrael took his arm and took him to his room.

Closing the door to his room, after pushing Zero inside, he started unlocking all of Zero’s chains and cuffs with his keys. “I’ll let you have a shower in my shower. This isn’t something I usually do, never have offered Horus a shower and he’s been here longer than I have.”

Zero giggled as Azrael started to unlock the cuffs around his ankles. “Well, I can’t wait to get washed up, so thank you.” He smiled down at Azrael when the other looked up at him for the moment. Once Zero was free of the cuffs, Azrael gently pushed Zero towards his shower.

Azrael turned on the water and walked away, leaving Zero to shower himself. Though, as Zero started to undress, Azrael couldn’t help but look back at him, seeing the kimono he was wearing slid off his shoulders with ease. Zero’s shoulders looked so smooth from this point of view with a flawless back. Azrael stopped himself from staring and sat at his desk, with his feet up on the desk, and picked up his book, expecting to read it as Zero showered.

Though, reading was the last thing on his mind, as he caught Zero’s body from the corner of his eye. Smooth pale skin made him look more like an angel at that moment. His silvery gray hair was let down and flowed down his back partway. He looked so much more like a goddess than a male at that moment. That’s when Azrael looked away, he realized where his thoughts were going. The impure thoughts of a pervert. Then he realized Zero was just a kid too, as far as he could tell and he was thinking impurely of a child. Azrael was trying to get the thoughts out of his head when he jumped from his seat as Zero just seemed to appear in front of Azrael’s desk.

“I’m all done now. That shower was the best thing I could ever ask for. It got all the grim out of my hair.” Zero had a towel wrapped around his waist, showing his flat stomach and his Adonis belt, his v-shaped muscle running diagonally from his hip bones downwards. That’s when Azrael realized that Zero had no body hair, so surely he was just a child who hadn’t hit puberty. Zero was oblivious to Azrael’s stare, “I really need to get Aoi to cut my hair, it’s too long for me. I usually have shorter hair.”

Azrael cleared his throat. He had to get over his infatuation of Zero. “Yes, well, you may get dress and then we will put you back in your cell.” He expected Zero to go back and fetch his kimono, but instead, Zero hopped up on the desk and sat on it.

“Oh, you expect me to put my dirty clothes back on when I’m feeling so refreshed?” Zero fluttered his bright red eyes at Azrael.

Azrael shook his head. “No, I will find you something else to wear.” He didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t say no to Zero at that moment. He was getting weak, he needed to be stronger, show more dominance over Zero. Though, he walked over to his make-shift closet and started looking for something in his clothes. “For a child, you are so demanding, I should have kept you in your cell,” Azrael said to himself, but Zero’s ears picked up his words.

“I am far from a child.” Zero giggled as he had followed Azrael over but was now sitting on his bed. “I’m over twelve hundred years old. Though, I haven’t aged a day since my 16th birthday.” Zero giggled as he fell back on the bed, feeling the satin material against his bareback. “For the Angel of Death, you sure sleep in luxury.”

Azrael was turned around watching Zero sprawling out over his bed. First, he had gotten the clothes, then hearing Zero say his age, he dropped said clothes on the floor. Azrael was shocked to hear Zero’s age, but he was memorized by Zero’s half-naked body on his bed. He swallowed hard and looked down at the ground at the clothes he dropped and bent down to pick them up again. “I don’t sleep. Uriel decided I needed a bed and brought that down here so I had something to rest on while I read my books, but I rather sit at my desk then lay on a bed.” He had to stop looking at Zero, he brought the clothes over to the bed and threw them on the bed as he walked away. “How can you look so young, yet you are older than I am? Sure, if I combine both my lifetimes, I am older, but you are older than me in this lifetime.” Azrael was talking to himself quietly, but once again, Zero heard everything.

“I didn’t age passed 16, as I slipped into a coma, due to a poison that would kill any human, but it did kill my unborn child because my unborn child was half-human still as I didn’t get the chance to pass on my god powers to my child.” Zero sounded serious for a moment and kind of depressed as he got dressed.

“Wait. You slipped into a coma because of a poison that should have killed you, but it killed your unborn child instead. Were you poison gassed, both you and your lover?” Azrael turned round to see that Zero was dressed in a small tunic and pair of jean shorts.

“Oh no, my lover at the time stayed by my side, till his death.” Zero smiled softly as he ran his finger through his drying wet hair. “I was stabbed with a poisoned dagger, I was the one carrying my unborn child.” Before Azrael could say another word, Zero continued. “I have the ability to change my gender, because of my growing power, I need to pass it on to my child. My father got lucky when he raped my mother and she became pregnant with me and my twin sister. Since shinigami gods are meant to be strong and dominate, he passed everything onto me. My twin sister died at a very young age when the village came to kill my mother because someone caught her being an angel, and back in the feudal era. Japan's demons were hunted by humans and they thought my mother to be one. I was mistaken for a girl at my young age, that a prostitute took me in. That’s how I met Aoi because Aoi was a hair designer for the red light district. I spent 7 years of my life being mistaken for a girl, till thieves came and killed my foster mother. That’s when Aoi and his friends took me in, and then they found out I was really a guy. I fell in love, my powers were starting to grow out of control, I got pregnant, then I got poisoned and that’s my life story.”

Azrael was trying to take it all in, he was amazed that Zero was not only a shinigami god but could change his whole body to bear his child. “If your powers grow out of control again, you just have to have a child and pass on your powers to them instead? Would you lose your powers?”

“My powers are still growing, but because of my age and how long I lived with them growing while being in a coma and all, they haven’t destroyed me yet. Though, I have passed on a fraction of my powers recently to Ichirou, who then turned into a god. I tried to do it to Max, and well we all know what happened when I did that.” Zero walked over and sat on Azrael’s desk again, moving his hair over one of his shoulders. “My powers will continue to grow until I pass them on to my child, then I will die once the child is born and has my powers. It’s why you don’t hear or see many shinigami gods around because they let their powers grow so much they destroyed themselves or they died by demon hunters. I managed to find a way to keep living with my growing powers, though. I turned Ichirou into a god with a fraction of my powers because he was strong enough to handle them and even more still, so all I have to do is transfer more of my power to him a little at a time, though I can’t overdo it, or it might kill him.”

Azrael took in a deep breath and he could smell Zero’s sweet scent. How Zero got a sweet scent from using plain soap with no scent at all was beyond him. “I should take you back to your cell now.” Azrael stood up, but Zero wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He froze.

“Why not after you take me to your bed?” Zero had a sly look on his smiling face. “I can smell your arousal, though you are very good at controlling yourself and hiding it, I can still smell it.” He wasn’t going to let Azrael go that easy. “If you are not into fucking men, I could change into a female for you, but we can only do anal.”

Azrael shook his head. “I shouldn’t. I haven’t done anything of the sort in this lifetime. We are still in Heaven and we do not need to be punished for our intimate actions, so please.” Azrael removed Zero’s arms from around his neck.

Zero huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why can’t I have any real fun? Sex is the only real fun I get to have because killing and bathing in the blood is wrong.” He seemed upset by this.

Azrael took a step back from Zero. “Bathing in blood? Now that is something I have yet to experience.” He gave a slight smile. “Though, you can’t bathe in blood when your victims don’t have enough of it for you to enjoy.”

“Oh, in Hell there is actually a blood pond, I bathe in it a few times. Of course, I would be yelled at by Aoi and Kek for bathing in blood and not showering before I came to bed.” Zero giggled, remembering the one time he rushed back to the castle drenched in blood just to roll around on the sheets.

“Aoi and Kek must be really good friends of yours to be close to you.” Azrael started making his way to the door of his room.

“They are more than just my friends, they are my lovers. Though I love Aoi and Kek, I find myself wanting more than just their attention, probably because they would be better off together without me in the picture. I guess you could say I’m feeling like a third wheel. Aoi was worried he would be the third wheel with me and Kek, and Kek was worried he was ruining years of friendship between me and Aoi, but really, it’s me who has realized I’m the third wheel and they are just by my side to make sure I don’t feel left out.” Zero said as he moved closer towards Azrael. “I’m free to do as I please with anyone, even if Kek and Aoi don’t approve because they are worried I will get hurt. Till I find a lover, I will remain in their triangle love affair, or until they realize they don’t need me around to keep them happy.”

“One question. It’s wrong of me to think this, but how old are Aoi and Kek? Isn’t Kek a bit too young to be in a relationship with someone as old as Aoi?” Azrael was ready to open the door, but he wanted to know more about Zero and his life, so that meant his lovers too.

Zero giggled. “I think it’s the other way around. Aoi is only 6 years older than me, where Kek is like four thousand years old, so more than triple Aoi’s age.”

Azrael was shocked to realize that, as he leads Zero back to his cell and locked him up. When he finished he looked towards Aoi’s cage and seen that Aoi and Kek were carrying on in a conversation with each other as their cells were across from each other.

* * *

The next day was the last day of the trials, and God still hadn’t found a way to stop them. With their fates showing nothing, they got away from being executed. Azrael waited for Michael to show up but he didn’t appear at his usual time, so he decided to escort the prisoners by himself.

Unlocking all the cell doors except Horus’ door, he told everyone to just behave and stay in a line and no one has to deal with him for another week. Kek said he could deal with being trapped in a cell for another week till Azrael told him after the trial, he had free range to do as he pleased to them, except kill them. Well, that made Kek want to get out of here faster, he didn’t want to torture.

Once inside the council chambers, they were greeted by the council and all the archangels who came for them at the Mountain of Gods, except Michael. He was nowhere to be found.

“Well, seeing as this is everyone who is going to be here today, we shall start.” Azrael took his place at the council table and Uriel took the other seat. Gabriel and Raphael were standing on either side of the council table. “First, Prince Ichirou, please step forward.”

Ichirou did as he was told. The eldest female angel looked down at the table reading from her paper. “Prince Ichirou, you were found to have no fate, so you will not be sentenced for the crimes you were judged on. But because of your behavior in the dungeon was unacceptable, you will have to spend an additional week in the dungeon under Azrael’s wrath. This means Azrael is allowed to punish you as he sees fit for your behavior, but he can not kill you.”

Next was the eldest male angel to speak. “Please step forward, Aoi.” Aoi stepped forward beside Ichirou. “Aoi, you were found to have no fate, so you will not be sentenced for your crimes. No additional punishment is required.”

The next council member spoke. “Please step forward, Max, Fallen by Grace.” Max snarled at this, ready to make a fuss, but Hyde jabbed him with his elbow, which Max rolled his eyes and stepped forward. “Max, Fallen by Grace, you were found to have no fate, so you will not be sentenced for your crimes. Though, you will be sentenced to one week in the dungeon under Azrael’s wrath, for your behavior during your trial.” This made Max shiver, that was the last thing he wanted to be told.

The next council member to speak was a female one. “Please step forward, Hyde, Angel of Grace.” Hyde stepped forward right beside Max. “Hyde, Angel of Grace, you were found to not have a fate, so you will not be sentenced for your crimes. Also, you can never apply to be apart of the council again, because your actions were done during your time on the council.”

Azrael got to read the next one. “Zero, step forward, please.” He cleared his throat and spoke in a rough tone. “Zero, you were found to have no fate and for that, you will not be sentenced for your crimes. Though you almost got away with just that, last night you displayed inappropriate behavior and for that I suggest one week in the cells.” He looked to the council members, who just nodded to agree with Azrael. Aoi was about to say something, but when he looked at Zero, he saw that sly grin on his face and knew to keep his mouth shut. Something happened between the two yesterday and Aoi felt defeated now. Kek saw the disappointed look on Aoi’s face, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Uriel read the last one. “Please Kek, come forward.” Kek nodded his head as he stepped in line with the rest of them. “Kek, you were found to be without fate and you will not be sentenced for the crime you committed. No additional punishment is needed.”

The elder female finally spoke again. “It has been decided that Ichirou, Max, and Zero will spend their additional week in the dungeon. During this week, Aoi, Hyde, and Kek will spend their time in the cave at the bottom of the Mountain of Gods. Once the week is up and there is no incident to report, Aoi, Kek, Ichirou, and Zero will rejoin the gods on the Mountain of Gods. Hyde and Max will go to the Mountain of Gods, till a dwelling becomes available. The gods must remain on the mountain at all times, but Hyde and Max may visit the city as they like, as long as it’s during the day and they are back before curfew. One slip up of not making it back before curfew and you will no longer be staying in the City of Angels and you both will be placed elsewhere. Just one slip up from just one of you and no more.” She sounded like a stern mother telling her children it’s wrong to do bad things.

The trial was over just like that, and Azrael leads Ichirou, Max, and Zero back down to the dungeon, as Gabriel and Raphael unchained the other three and escorted them to where they would be staying for a week. At least now those three will be able to eat any food they wanted as the cave at the bottom of the mountain was a kitchen that served the gods on the top of the mountain. They would be put to work for a week, so they didn’t exactly go unpunished.

Azrael put Max and Zero in the cell, but not Ichirou, as he had other plans for him. Along the side of Horus’ cell was a hallway that leads to a room, with weapons and devices. Ichirou should have seen this coming that he would be the first victim from Azrael, though before he let Azrael get started he stopped him with his words. “Why did you sentence Zero down here for a week? He didn’t do anything wrong, you offered him a shower, so you brought on his behavior yourself.”

Azrael rolled his eyes. “Lucky this room isn’t touched by God’s eyes as he doesn’t enjoy seeing me physically torture my prisoners.” He grabbed Ichirou’s arm and dragged him over to the chains on the wall and started making Ichirou starfish himself against the wall.

Ichirou should have struggled, but he knew this was going to happen one way or another. “Answer me. Why is Zero down here?” He spat out at Azrael as the other seemed to be ignoring him, though Azrael grabbed Ichirou by the chin very harshly and it felt that Azrael was going to break his jaw with his grip alone.

“I don’t have to answer you.” And with that, Azrael slapped Ichirou across the face, before he grabbed a whip off the wall. He would rather be torturing to kill, but since he couldn’t kill them, he was going to have to go easy on them as he snapped his wrist and swung the whip over his should and snapped it down across Ichirou’s chest.

Ichirou hissed in pain at the feeling of the whip across his clothed chest, then another. He waited for the third snap but it didn’t come, not until he opened his eyes to see what Azrael was doing, tearing his shirt open. “Fuck! You bastard!” Ichirou cured out loud. He wishes it didn’t have to be this way. “He offered you something, didn’t he?” Ichirou spoke between lashes before they stopped and he looked at Azrael, who was staring at Ichirou with hatred.

“What would you know? Did Zero tell you something?” Azrael gripped his whip with both hands, ready to strike Ichirou again.

“I can smell what he smells. Zero gave me some of his god powers which heighten all my senses and strengths. So I know you have an attraction to Zero, who wouldn’t?” Ichirou’s words made him receive another few lashes with the whip. “Why don’t you just fuck him already?”

“It’s. Not. That. Easy.” Each word Azrael growled at Ichirou he whipped him hard, tearing and slashing, through both his shirt and his skin. Blood started to slowly leak through the wounds, but it was too slow for the wounds Azrael made. “I’m an archangel, living in Heaven. I shouldn’t be infatuated with him, I shouldn’t have this desire.”

Ichirou could smell his own blood. “You’re a being with desires, the desire for affection, the desire to be touched by another. Whether it’s sexual or not, every being has needs and desires. Animals have the desire to mate or comfort their young. Demons have the desire to cause pain and hurt in each other. Humans have the desire to be accepted by others. Even angels have their desires and needs, but under God’s watchful eye, they can’t do a thing to fulfill their needs and desires.”

“What would you know about angels? We are meant to follow God’s will, no matter how we feel about it or how we think, it’s written in our very beings to follow him.” Azrael raised the whip a few more times at Ichirou, slashing into his skin deeper.

Ichirou realized then that his body wasn’t responding to the pain and bleeding as it should. How long ago was his last drop of blood? He couldn’t remember. His fangs bared out from behind his upper lip as he panted. Hunger was racing through his mind. “Maybe that’s the issue. You are who you are, you have your own needs that are different from everyone else. But because God has control over you all like little puppets, you refuse to dive into your needs. The only angels who have followed their heart, all became fallen, not because they wanted to follow Lucifer’s ways, but because they wanted to be free of God’s will.”

Azrael was about to lash Ichirou again until he noticed Ichirou didn’t bleed at all now. There was blood from the first few slashes, but the new slashes didn't bleed, just broke the skin. “What’s wrong with you?” He wasn’t sure if this was an act or if this was how Ichirou’s body reacted to being cut open.

“Like you fucking care.” Ichirou rolled his eyes at Azrael. “You starved us for more than two weeks. Though, I have starved myself of blood for longer than that. I’m starving and my body doesn’t have the blood to continue to bleed or even heal its self. So, please continue to do what you like. I’m starting to become numb to the pain.”

Azrael did continue, a few more whips and he noticed Ichirou wasn’t reacting. Well, that wouldn’t do. Azrael wanted a reaction out of Ichirou. He put the whip back on the wall and walked over to Ichirou to undo the chains.

“Don’t. Not unless you want me to drain you.” Ichirou looked at Azrael through his ebony black hair, his eyes were no longer just dark red, but bright red like Zero’s.

“Are you going rogue on me now?” Azrael asked, clearly knowing about bloodsuckers, though he didn’t know much about vampire demons, besides they created the first few hundred vampires and those vampires created more and so on.

“Kind of. I won’t lose my mind to an animal instinct to feed and be lost to it forever. I will just feed till my mind is clear of the need.” Ichirou dryly chuckled. “I haven’t felt like this in a long time, it’s like a high, an adrenaline rush for blood.” He panted out as he grins so wide, his fangs were fully extended out.

“This surely puts a damper on torturing, I was planning to do much more than whipping you, but it seems you are in no condition for torture without killing you.” Azrael moved back from Ichirou and sat down on a torture table that was behind himself. “I was even going to let your Fallen friend get it easy and not have to receive a thing from me. I only thought to bring Zero along to heal you, but seeing as you are a hungry beast, I can’t even move you or bring anyone else in here.”

“Really?” Ichirou chuckled, dryly again. “You only thought to bring Zero in here to heal me? I think your bluffing. You wanted to get closer to Zero, I heard you two talking last night. Sure, no one else heard, but remember, my hearing is better than theirs. You just want to get to know Zero, maybe create a bond with him because he interests you because he is the Angel of Death.”

“That’s where you are wrong, Ichirou. I am the one and only Angel of Death, Zero is simply an angel who causes death. He would never hold the title.” On Azrael’s face, a slight grin appeared before it was gone. “I have been known as the Angel of Death since I was firstborn, and I am way older than him, from combining my two lives.”

Ichirou shook his head. “Until I see your scythe and killing a hundred men where they stand without moving a muscle, you are no Angel of Death to me.”

“I don’t have a scythe, only a reaper carries a scythe,” Azrael told Ichirou. “I don’t use silly magic tricks to kill people either, that’s cheating.”

“Magic trick? You mean Zero’s left eye is a magic trick?” Ichirou cracked his neck to the side. “Zero’s eye is no magic trick. It’s the eye of the shinigami, when it turns blue, a single thought runs through his head about your death and it becomes a reality. It’s not magic. Shinigamis are known for their eyes and how powerful they are. Zero’s is only half that, but the power he got from his father’s eyes is the most powerful one there is.”

Azrael shook his head. “It’s magic to me. If Zero’s father did and it was passed down to Zero, then it’s like learning a magic trick.”

Chuckling, Ichirou licks his lips. “A magic trick can be taught to anyone. This can’t be taught to anyone. Zero’s eye is unique to him. Other shinigami didn’t have it. They had the shinigami sight that Zero has with both his eyes, but this power is unique to Zero. Just like every shinigami had a unique power.”

“I deal in hand to hand deaths or weapon deaths, I don’t use magic or any special power,” Azrael said, crossing his arms over his chest. No matter what they weren’t going to agree who was the better Angel of Death, as Azrael believed he was, where Ichirou believed Zero was. “So how long till I can release you?”

“Till I get some blood. You wouldn’t happen to have any handy, would you?” Ichirou chuckled at his little joke, going crazy because of hunger was a side effect, but Ichirou would never lose his mind to the hunger.

“What if I brought one of your friends here, could they help you?” Azrael didn’t want to have to kill Ichirou because he lost himself to hunger, because then Azrael would be to blame and he didn’t want to know what punishment he would have to face.

Ichirou shook his head. “I would drain them and kill them.” He spoke too soon before he realized something. “Wait. Max. He’s immortal now. Well, I don’t know what immortality implies, but he can’t be killed by me, right?” Ichirou was asking the wrong person as Azrael shrugged his shoulders. “You are useless, open the door.” Azrael was confused by why Ichirou wanted him to open the door. “HORUS!” He started to shout.

Azrael got up and walked over to the door, in which Ichirou called out to Horus again. “What?” Horus answered without thinking, as Max and Zero tried to get to the corner of their cell to see inside the torture room where Ichirou was.

“Can Max die?” Ichirou asked, which left Max and Zero completely dumbfounded by why Ichirou would ask such a thing. “I’m on the hunger side here and I need blood and Azrael’s too chicken shit to let me feed on him since he starved me to death.”

“I got what you are saying,” Horus called back and looked over at Max. “He is immortal, but I never heard of a vampire sucking an immortal dry because vampires didn’t exist in Egypt and no one every became immortal.”

“Ichirou, why don’t we do what we did before?” Max called out to Ichirou. “Remember how you fed from me and Hyde healed me. Why can’t we do that again?”

Azrael looked back at Ichirou, who seemed to be thinking about it. “Well either take it or I’ll leave you to die,” Ichirou growled at Azrael for saying those words to him.

“Fine, let’s do that again.” Ichirou knew Zero’s healing powers were taking life away from another, or using souls he fed on to heal himself or others, so he wasn’t exactly sure how this would work.

Azrael went and brought Max and Zero to this little torture room. Max had a look of anxiety hitting his face, where Zero’s face lit up like a child in a candy shop. Ichirou cleared his throat to get their attention. “Max, come and stand in front of me. Zero, are you sure you can heal Max if he needs it?”

Zero nodded his head fast like. “I can heal anyone a 100 times over. I have the power to do that. I’m not in a coma where my powers grew but were dormant. I don’t need souls exactly to use my powers like before. I eat souls to stay strong and use for later, so I have one full belly.”

Ichirou nodded his head as Max came closer. Because Ichirou was chained up, Max was slightly too short to get to his neck, so Max reached up and hugged his arms around Ichirou’s neck, bring his neck closer to Ichirou’s mouth. Then it was the initial bite that made Max gasp. He was kind of getting turned on by the fact Ichirou was biting his neck, but the blood was rushing so fast to feed Ichirou, Max had no time for enjoying the moment as the blood was leaving his body.

Zero watched and waited, and waited. Max’s body was different. Ichirou was drinking his blood, that much could be shown from the blood slipping between Ichirou’s lip and Max’s shoulder, but Max’s life force wasn’t fading. Was this what it was to be immortal? Even so, Ichirou kept drinking and drinking more, sure he could pull away now at any moment, but Zero wasn’t doing any healing, meaning Ichirou still could feed on him. Max’s heartbeat never slowed down either, it stayed at its same steady pace, so he knew he wasn’t killing Max either. So Ichirou took his fill and then some more, as his body quickly healed, and he took some more, knowing it would be needed.

“Are you done yet, Ichi?” Max spoke with a hoarse voice. “I’m kind of trying to keep myself up here.”

Ichirou licked the wounds he placed on Max’s neck and pulled away. Max reached a hand to his neck to make sure the bite mark was gone, but there was blood on his hand. “Sorry, I kind of become a messy eater when I don’t feed as often as I should be.” Ichirou chuckled as he lifted his head to look at both Max and Hyde.

“Okay, eating time is over with. Back to the cell for you two.” Azrael started pushing Zero and Max both out of the room.

“Hey, Zero. Give Azrael a big kiss for me, will you?” Ichirou called out before the door shut behind them. He smirked to himself, running his tongue across the front of his teeth feeling that his fangs had gone back to their original size.

Once outside the torture chamber, Azrael was putting Max and Zero back to their cell, when Zero turned around and wrapped his arms around Azrael’s neck and kissed him, before being pushed away. “What the hell was that for?” Azrael snarled at Zero.

Zero winked at Azrael. “Ichirou told me to give you his thanks.” He giggled and turned away to go back to sitting on the bench in the cell,

Azrael shook his head, locked the door and as he passed Horus in his cell, Horus had a big grin on his face. “Don’t fucking think about it.” Was all Azrael said, before going back to torture Ichirou.


	23. Chapter 23

Pain, torment, blood, screaming, and cursing was all Ichirou had felt, heard, and done for three straight days. Of course, none of them could hear or eye it happen. First, Ichirou was whipped some more by Azrael, till Azrael was satisfied by pouring salt in his wounds and jabbing his salted fingers in Ichirou’s wounds as well. Then came the body stretcher table. Ichirou didn’t like the stretching but he could deal with it, till Azrael started using hot candle wax to smear over Ichirou’s wounds to seal them up from bleeding any more. Then came the blowtorch.

A small handheld blowtorch that Azrael used to burn Ichirou’s torso sides. What felt ticklish at first, became a burning sensation that drove Ichirou raging to get out of his binds. So bubble blisters formed on his sides from the burning. He was thrown in an iron maiden and made to stand there, trying to remain still and thin, as the spikes would try to puncture him, at any movement he made. He was sure this was just going to last one day, but somehow it dragged on for three days, enduring this torture, no rest for the wicked.

When knife play started Ichirou never knew how bad being stabbed in certain points on the body would hurt so much, but bleed so little, not just because he was losing blood from his body healing himself. The same acts repeated, till Ichirou had finally passed out from the pain and lack of sleep from the adrenaline rushes his body was making him experience.

Azrael finally opened the door to the torture chamber, satisfied that he had got Ichirou to scream for him, but he couldn’t continue any longer. Ichirou needed to stay alive and there was only so much he could do without killing him. He dragged the dead weight of Ichirou down the small hallway to the corridor where the cells were. Max and Zero both got up and seen the state Ichirou was in. Max gasped as Azrael unlocked the cell door and threw Ichirou in like a sack of potatoes.

“Ichirou? Are you awake?” Zero asked him, getting Ichirou laid out properly. As he was doing this Max, wanted to go see Ichirou and help Zero, but he was afraid Azrael would grab him and it would be his turn.

“He’s a strong one. Lasted longer than I expected.” Azrael said with a stone-cold face. “Now, I need some live entertainment.” He said, looking at Max, who was shaking like a leaf. He told Ichirou he wouldn’t touch Max, and even if it wasn’t a promise, he would keep his word. “You, come here.” He pointed to Zero.

Zero was just getting ready to start healing Ichirou’s wounds when he was called on by Azrael. The state Ichirou was in made it hard to believe he would even survive without Zero healing him.

“He’s fine. He will live, well probably long enough till you come back.” Azrael shrugged his shoulders. Though, he already knew Ichirou was going to live anyways, instilling fear into Max and Zero was all apart of his game plan. Lucky for him Ichirou played a very big part in bringing fear to the others.

Zero got up and walked over to Azrael, while looking back at Ichirou, wanting to help him. “Come on.” Azrael grabbed Zero’s arm and pulled him out of the cell before he locked the cell door again and pulled Zero along with him to the other room. He needed to continue what he started.

When the door to the torture chamber slammed shut, Ichirou sat up as if he wasn’t in any pain. This action made Max jump up on to the bench and scream. Horus ran over to in his cell to get a better picture of what was happening.

“Man, he never stops till your on the verge of death.” Ichirou chuckled as he got up off the floor. He took what was left of his shirt off and started picking at the candle wax on his body.

“How, how is it possible you are up and walking?” Horus asked as Max was huddled in fear. “He dragged you out of the room and threw you like a rag doll.”

“I was getting bored with the torture, that I was becoming numb to it,” Ichirou said, running a hand through his black hair. “Plus, my throat is scratchy from screaming, so I did the next best thing I could think of, fall into eternal sleep.”

Max looked up and rushed over to Ichirou and gave him a quick hug, before taking a few steps back as Ichirou hissed in pain from his action alone. “Sorry. I’m just so glad you are alive. I thought you were going to die seeing you in your condition.” He looked Ichirou over, not sure how the other could withstand moving right now.

“I wanna know how you could fall asleep so easily in all that pain,” Horus asked, looking as what he could see of Ichirou’s wounds. “I mean, I have seen some of those markings before, but how you survive three days of that and still put yourself to sleep and not just pass out from the pain, is unbelievable.”

“I’m a vampire, remember? Vampire and even vampire demons, like myself, can easily put ourselves to sleep. Though, I had to make myself go into an eternal sleep, who knows when I would wake up. I have slept for years.” Ichirou continued to pick at the wax on his body. “Plus, I need some blood if I’m going to continue with this. Zero is only in there for a moment.” He gave Max a fanged grin, he was hungry.

“Okay, but first tell me what you mean by just a moment?” Max asked as he started to bare his neck to Ichirou.

“Azrael is infatuated with Zero, so put two and two together.” Ichirou chuckled as he licked the side of Max’s neck and sunk his fangs in, as he held on to Max’s shoulders. As he drank Max’s blood, Ichirou’s body started to heal fast. The blisters on his body disappeared, the candle wax seals that were placed in his wounds were being pushed out by the healing force of his internal wounds. Max groaned feeling the soft sucking Ichirou was doing, rather than the hard fast suck he had done early.

Licking the wound closed once his body was fully healed, Ichirou chuckled as he licked his lips from the blood on them. “You shouldn’t make such sweet noises when I’m feeding. I might wanna take you.”

Max had a faint blush on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not arousing, Ichirou. It either hurts when you do it, or you are taking your sweet ass time drinking.” He gave Ichirou a dirty look and stuck his tongue out at him.

“I think Zero is rubbing off on you, Max. I would have expected that from him, not you.” Ichirou chuckled once more. “Anyways, it's nice to have a break from the torture,” Ichirou said, rolling his shoulder and stretching his arms about.

Horus shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder about you guys. You seem to be one weird bunch, after sitting here and listening to you guys talk back and forth. I’m just trying to figure you guys out. Though there are missing pieces, like who is the leader of your group.”

Ichirou walked over to his side of the cell and lean against it. “Well, this isn’t the complete group. Sure, I have the brains or the mind to come up with plans and ideas most times, but Bailie, Lucifer’s son is the one who takes charge. Since he’s in Hell, with his mate, Odi, probably locked up in the dungeon there, I have to take charge, and I’m not suited for it.”

“There are the missing pieces, the two other ones. I knew something was missing from your little group.” Horus laughed.

“Well, there were originally three other ones. Ichirou’s childe, but he went full-blown bloodsucker and now, he’s working with the enemy.” Max coughed a bit, not wanting to upset Ichirou, but it was the truth.

“Kenickie can get bent. He’s lost my trust and my loyalty. I made that clear that night I slept with you.” Ichirou snorted, he didn’t give a damn what happened to Kenickie now. He was just another bloodsucker to Ichirou. They all acted the same to him in the first place, even though Kenickie was the only one left in either worlds.

Horus smiled as he got up from his spot and walked over to where he had a hot plate. “I saved some buns for you guys. I’m not sure why Azrael continues to starve you guys, maybe it’s his way to torture you.” He walked back over and Ichirou held his hands outside the bars to catch a bun for him and one for Max. “I have another one saved for Zero, so don’t worry about saving your buns for him.” He chuckled a bit.

“Thanks.” Ichirou gestured to the bun to Horus before taking a bite. At least it was nice to know they wouldn’t be completely starved when they left, thanks to Horus.

* * *

Once Zero and Azrael were inside the torture room, Zero turned around to Azrael with a worried look on his face. “Are you sure Ichirou is going to live?” He was very concerned about Ichirou’s well-being,

Azrael locked the door and nodded his head. “The man can take much more than the average man, that’s for sure. Though, I believe he will be fine. Max is there to give him blood if he wakes up.” He walked up to Zero and placed his hands on the hybrid’s shoulders.

Zero was expecting a more a rougher touch, so he flinched, but when nothing came his way he peeked a look at Azrael and the other didn’t move an inch. “What is my punishment? You must have a plan.” Zero wasn’t sure what his punishment from Azrael would consist of but he would like to know ahead of time.

“This.” And before Zero could react, Azrael had grabbed Zero’s chin and placed his lips on his. This came as a shock to Zero, that he slowly started to put his arms around Azrael’s shoulders and move his lips against the others. Their kiss deepened when Azrael pushed his tongue into the moist cavern of Zero’s mouth and their tongues danced together.

Tongues moving together, the kiss deepened with the turn of their heads, lips massaged against another, and even little nips to the lower lip, their moment had passed for the need of air that pulled them apart. Azrael panted, watching Zero’s reaction. Zero was blushing as he looked into Azrael’s dark black pools for eyes.

“I don’t understand.” Zero was the first to speak between the two. “I thought you had no interest in doing anything with me.” Sure, Zero could smell the growing hormones Azrael had when they were together, but Azrael seemed to pull away from him.

“I had no interest in doing anything with you, under God’s eyes. In this room, it’s hidden from his vision. I can do as I please to whoever I have in here.” Azrael gently pushed Zero towards the stretching table that Ichirou was on before. “Though, I haven’t done it in this lifetime, as I haven’t had a mission worth leaving Heaven for, I’m going to make you my first.”

Zero bright red eyes widen as he felt the table behind him. He pulled his silver-gray hair back over his shoulders. “Won’t you get into trouble for having sex in Heaven. It is against your law. I’m all game for it, but you shouldn’t be punished because of little old me.” He smiled brightly, showing his fangs. They weren’t as long as Ichirou’s and Zero didn’t use them for anything else, except eating his food.

“What God can’t see, he won’t know.” Azrael grabbed Zero’s hips and lifted him onto the tabletop. “It’s been so long, I may not be gentle. Your friend Ichirou has a way of getting into your head and made me want this more.”

Zero giggled as he brought his hand up to his lips. “Ichirou may not be able to read minds, but he does use his charismatic charm to get what he wants or at least to make people know what they need.” He decided to take off his shirt and throw it to the side. “I haven’t been able to release my wings since being here, may I?”

Azrael looked over Zero’s flawless white skin. No tan line, no scarring, just a white canvas that Azrael wanted to paint with the blood of his victims. He answered Zero, by removing his rode, standing in front of Zero in a loincloth, and letting his wings out, Zero followed soon after. “That is different.” Azrael was looking at Zero’s large wings both being opposite in color, his left side black, and his right side white.

Zero shook his head. “It’s not different. Yours are different.” Zero pointed to Azrael’s wings, the top, and outer layers were pure white, but the inside of his wings was black. “I have also had two different colors, but yours are combine to make matching, identical.”

“Being unique means not being the same. And you, Zero, are unique.” Azrael had a slight grin on his face before he captured Zero’s lips in another heated kiss. The two kissed each other, as their hands roamed over each other bodies and their wings. Their moans got needy as they stroked each other's wings and the feathers shivered from the attention they received.

Next, it was Zero’s turn the table towards more sexual attention as he let his hand slide down Azrael’s sides and massage his hips. This made Azrael pull away from the kiss and let out a breathy moan, throwing his head back. Zero took the chance to undo the loincloth and let it drop to the floor. Zero took a hold of Azrael’s semi limp cock and started stroking it.

“You know what you are doing.” Azrael placed his hands on Zero’s cheeks and pulled the other closer for a kiss, as he moaned from the stroking of his organ.

Zero giggled as he reached down with his other hand and massaged Azrael’s ball sack in his hand. “You say you’re a virgin in this lifetime, what was sex like for you in your past life?”

Azrael opened his eyes and looked into Zero’s bright red ones. “I only had sex with one female and I had to force her.” His eyes were so black, Zero could see his reflection in them, but Zero showed no fear of Azrael.

“Well, that’s not much experience. Maybe, we should get Ichirou and make this a three-way.” Zero smiled as he stopped his strokes and retracted his wings away. He moved to lay down on the table on his back. “Making this a three-way would surely excite me and you’d learn a lot from Ichirou as well,” Zero spoke so casually, he didn’t realize Azrael was looking defeated.

Azrael shook his head. “Zero, I want you. Only you. I want to know you and I want to feel your touch.” He moved away from the table picking up his rode and retracting his wings.

“Hey, where are you going?” Zero sat up on his elbows. “I thought we were doing this. I want it just as bad as you do, or so I thought. You are like my idol, a celebrity to me and I want to feel you fuck me.”

Azrael lifted his head but didn’t turn around to face Zero. “It doesn’t seem that way, as you suggest you want another in the room.”

Without making a noise, Zero appeared in front of Azrael, making the archangel jump. Zero saw the few tears that fell from Azrael’s face. There was more to this then Zero could understand, he was never good at reading others or understanding them. He wiped away the tears and brought Azrael’s face down to his and placed soft kisses on his lips, trying to comfort him.

“Don’t cry, Azrael. I want you. I want you to punish me with your cock. Tied me up and make me scream in pleasure.” Zero softly whispered his words into Azrael’s ear which seemed to perk him up.

“Scream in pleasure?” Azrael wasn’t sure what Zero was talking about. “I only make others scream in pain, I don’t have any experience with what you are suggesting.” He dropped robe as Zero took his hand and pulled him over to the table again.

“I have a question, do you know how to have sex with a man?” Zero giggled as he saw Azrael look away from him, though Zero could swear he could see a faint blush on Azrael’s pale face. “I guess I can switch, till I’m bored.” Zero pushed Azrael on the table and cuffed him to the table with the cuffs hooked up to chains to stretch the body.

Azrael couldn’t believe how fast Zero moved and got him chained down without being able to stop Zero, he wasn’t expecting this at all. “Wait. You are not going to keep me chained up here, are you?”

Zero shook his head. “Nope, I’m going to show you how to experience sex with the same sex. I’ll release you once I’m sure you are satisfied.” Zero giggled, this table would be the perfect tool for sex, he was sure. He made sure that the leg chains were loose enough, he didn’t want to have Azrael completely useless.

Zero climbed up on the table in between Azrael’s legs and brought Azrael’s hips upon his knees. Azrael didn’t know what to expect from Zero from this position, though he threw his head back when Zero bent over him and started sucking his cock. “Oh, that’s your mouth.” Zero giggled at Azrael’s moan, sending vibration to his cock from his throat.

Azrael rolled his head back, feeling the different ways Zero used his mouth and tongue against him, somethings he was really enjoying and others he could do without, but he was getting the whole experience that Zero was going to show him.

A soft whimper sound came from Azrael’s lips as Zero pulled away and brought Azrael’s hips back down on the table. “Oh, don’t be so sad. We have only just begun.” Zero moved up closer to Azrael’s face as his knees pushed Azrael’s legs up, Azrael’s wet cock glided against Zero’s clothed cock. “Do you have any lubrication or are we going to do this hard way?”

Azrael shook his head. “I don’t have anything of the sort. What is the hard way?” He was a bit confused about why Zero would need lube and what the hard way was.

Zero shrugged his shoulders. “The hard way it is then.” He placed three fingers in his mouth from his own hand as he had enough saliva in his mouth for this, or at least for now. Zero left Azrael’s question unanswered, till his fingers were slopping wet with his saliva. “This is going to hurt, it’s your first time, but I’ll be gentle. Just relax.”

Zero sat up a bit and placed his dry hand on Azrael’s stomach under his belly button and softly rubbed the area, as he moved his other hand between their legs and made the first move, rubbed his one finger against the tightening muscle of Azrael’s butt hole.

“What are you doing? You can’t put your finger in there.” Azrael tried to lift his hips away from Zero, but he could only go so far as he was chained down and Zero was pushing his pelvic bone back down.

“Relax!” Zero gritted his teeth. This was his first time dealing with a virgin, and a virgin not willing. Anytime he had to deal with a virgin, there was always another around that did the smooth-talking and prepped. Even Zero’s very first experience of fooling around was with two brothers. Azrael was still fighting against him and Zero had no patience for this, as he slammed Azrael’s hips down with his one hand on two of his wet fingers.

This made Azrael's muscles tighten on his fingers and cry out in a voice that didn’t seem like his own gruff voice. It was softer sounding. Though Zero didn’t release the pressure on Azrael’s pelvic bone and started curling his fingers inside Azrael trying to find the bundle of nerves. With Azrael struggling, it was harder to find. Azrael’s hard on became limp, he seemed to be begging for Zero to stop in another language, but Zero was too frustrated to concentrate or listen to Azrael.

Azrael calmed down enough, knowing Zero wasn’t going to stop and tears moistened his eyes that he couldn’t see Zero’s face anyways. Zero had continued to curl his two fingers and move his fingers in a sliding motion until he found what he was looking for. At the touch of the bundle of nerves, Azrael gasped. His body stiffened again, but he was confused as to why that felt good, and trying to talk to Zero now, was like talking to a brick wall.

Zero smirked, finally seeing that Azrael had surrendered to him and started stretching Azrael, all the while hitting the bundle of nerves. He finally moved his hand off Azrael’s pelvic bone and took hold of stroking Azrael’s cock. Azrael’s senses were overloading, he was in pain, yet he was feeling pleasure he never knew. He was upset that Zero managed to turn the tables and take advantage of him so roughly, but he was excited to see how Zero would continue. Azrael never knew you could torture someone with pain and pleasure like this.

Zero moved in a third finger to farther stretch Azrael. He wanted to be sure the other was stretched fully, so he didn’t hurt him, but that ship sailed a long time ago. He could smell the salty tears that had soaked Azrael’s face, but he could see the pleasure on his face and feel how excited Azrael was getting.

Removing his hands from Azrael, he stood on his knees and started to take off the shorts Azrael had given him. He was fully aroused, wanting this in so many ways, but he had to keep himself calm now, at least for now as he got Azrael to relax. He leans up above Azrael, making sure Azrael’s legs were wrapped around his hips.

“I’m sorry I lost my control with you. I have never taken someone virginity alone.” Zero finally told Azrael the reason for his roughness. He gave Azrael a few kisses as he lined himself up to take Azrael’s ass.

Azrael shook his head. “You have no reason to be sorry. I didn’t know how to react and you showed me a side of you that I have never seen before in anyone.” The slight smile returned to Azrael’s face, though his voice seemed heavenly, gentle like an angel's voice should be. “Show me more pain and pleasure.”

Zero blinked. Azrael was enjoying this? Well, Zero wasn’t going to deny Azrael an experience like this. He reached down and got himself lined up better and pushed the head of his cock into Azrael, and just the head entering was making Azrael’s body stiffen up around him and Azrael was whimpering, so Zero shushed him softly and laid kisses on his face and he pushed farther in.

Once Zero was fully settled in, Azrael looked up at Zero with his black eyes. Zero grinned, seeing that Azrael was ready for him to move. And he started slowly, which made Azrael’s body stiffen and shake from the pain course through his body. Azrael wanted this, but Zero went in dry and the saliva Zero had used was drying as well, but he wanted Zero to move faster as well.

Zero could feel Azrael digging his dull nails into his forearms as he held himself up with his hands near Azrael's hands. He needed to make Azrael feel pleasure from this, not pain, so he started picking up the pace, his precum was the only lubrication that seemed to help and spread inside Azrael’s body. The more Zero moved, both of them started to moan and grind against each other, trying to find more pleasure together.

Though their climax was reached together as Zero used his hand to stroke Azrael to completion, and Azrael’s body clenching around Zero’s cock made him cum. Azrael’s seed sprayed along his chest and Zero’s chest. Zero filled Azrael up with his seed.

Zero panted and held himself up with his hands above Azrael. Both men were sweating and panting.”That was… exciting.” Azrael was trying to find the right words to say. Though, as exciting as it was to him, he never experienced so much at once, not like this.

“Sorry.” Zero grinned down at the taller man. “I didn’t want to be rough and I wanted to hold back, I usually never top, but it felt so good.” He laughed softly, making Azrael place a hand on his cheek.

Azrael didn’t say anything as he brought Zero down on top of him and shared a kiss with him. The two kissed and stayed like that for a few moments before Zero grabbed Azrael’s hand and looked confused. “How did you get out of your cuffs?”

Azrael shook his head. “You don’t have the key to lock them. You only closed them on my wrist and ankles.” Zero sat up and seen Azrael was telling the truth as the cuffs were completely off of Azrael. Azrael flinched a bit.

“Oh, sorry.” Zero realized Azrael’s back end would be very sore by now, so Zero’s limp cock fell out of Azrael’s ass and Zero got up off the table.

“Stop saying sorry.” Azrael’s gruff voice had come back and he had tried to sit up but his back end shot pain up his spin that he was breathing heavily and laying back down on the table.

“But, I caused this. Is there something you need? Umm, can I get you a warm bath? Wait, you only have a shower. Do you have any pain medication? Wait, why would you have anything of the sort, you are in Heaven.” Zero snapped his fingers and walked over to Azrael and his hands started to glow blue.

Azrael saw this and smacked Zero’s hands away. “Don’t heal me, not yet anyway. I may be in pain, but this is good pain. Pain that pleased me, I like it.” He told Zero as grabbed Zero’s hands and pulled Zero closer to him as he hugged the small body close to his tall body.

Zero giggled and snuggled close to Azrael’s body. “Okay, but next time I’ll be on the receiving end.” He looked at Azrael’s cum covered chest and started to play with the body fluids, making circles.

“Next time? There is going to be a next time?” Azrael question, he only had them for four more days, so there could be a next time, but what was Zero thinking.

“Why not a next time?” Zero sat up and looked into Azrael’s black eyes. “I enjoyed myself with you, so why not?”

Azrael thought for a moment before he said anything. “Zero, I don’t want to get attached to the idea of having sex with you. I’m an archangel in Heaven and you are a god. You belong with the gods and I belong down here doing my job. You are an interesting person, I’ll give you that much. I wish I could learn more about you, but what happened here can’t be done outside these walls. We can do it again before you leave, but after that, we must go our separate ways.”

Zero pouted, he finally felt like he was enjoying himself with Azrael, but Azrael was right. They were two different species and even that, Heaven wasn’t a place they could just meet up and do things together. Azrael had a job here in the dungeon and Zero had his plan to go back to Hell, it wasn’t any fun in Heaven for him at all.

“I understand. Just make sure we get one more chance to do this.” Zero smiled and Azrael nodded his head. “Now, how about a shower? I really stink of sex now and you do too.”

“Well, then heal me first so I can stand on my feet and you can go for a shower, then after I’ll have my own,” Azrael told Zero, who seemed upset by the idea, but when Azrael pointed up to the ceiling, Zero got the picture.

* * *

The next day, after Zero returned, Ichirou expected Azrael to come and get him to endure more of his torture, but Azrael’s door remained shut. Ichirou wasn’t complaining, it just seemed off. Ichirou had slept on the floor and Max had slept on the bench, when Zero came in after his shower, Azrael had given him a small throw blanket to sleep on.

It seemed now, Ichirou was the only one awake, or so he thought as he moved to the stone wall to sit against. Horus was sitting against the stone wall in his cell. “You seriously think they had sex?” His words made Ichirou turn towards him, as he wasn’t expecting him there.

“I know it. They both smell of it.” Ichirou smirked. “That’s one thing you can never wash off with just a shower. You need to really clean up and it smells like Azrael’s doesn’t have any fragrance soap, so they only cleaned the sweat and grime off their bodies.”

“You can tell all that from just using your nose?” Horus questioned Ichirou. “It’s like you are an animal and you use your nose to hunt your prey.”

Ichirou ran a hand through his droopy spiked hair. “Actually, I did use my nose a lot when I hunted for the perfect meal. Not all blood tastes the same or smells the same, there is a difference and even between blood types. I may prefer a certain blood type, but not all blood from that type is going to be the same.”

“I did not know that.” Horus was learning more and more about them from just little bits of information shared between them. He was more surprised by the fact that so many different people could be friends and stay friends when their tastes in things were opposite from the rest. “So, what about your kind? Are there any more of you around?”

Ichirou shook his head. “There is my childe that I sired, but he doesn’t want to be around me and well, he doesn’t sexually like men. I thought I could treat him better and make him love me back, but I was wrong. Only he could create more of his kind because I refuse to create any more bloodsuckers. There were only six vampire demons created by Lucifer, himself. I just happened to born by two of them. I am the firstborn Prince and the last of my kind.”

“So, as a vampire demon, your kind created what you call bloodsuckers or just vampires with the human race. They are all wiped out, except the one you created.” Horus was making sure he understood what Ichirou said. “Your kind was created by Lucifer, which how did Lucifer do that?”

Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “I guess, only Lucifer would know. Though, what I do know is he used different species to do it. Two of them were fallen angels, and the rest were demons, though as far as I know, my mother was Lucifer’s concubine after I was born.”

“I met the guy once since us Egyptian Gods needed a place of our own, he was nice enough to let us live our lives on the Second level of Hell. Few wandering souls would enter from time to time, but the demons stayed away and Lucifer didn’t care.” Horus was looking at Ichirou. “You look similar to one of the members Lucifer had with him, one of his top advisors. I didn’t see it before, but now I do.”

“Funny you should say that. Both my parents were demons created by Lucifer, and my parents were classified as King and Queen of Vampires. I don’t know the whole story of what happened, but my mother became Lucifer’s mistress after the King died.” Ichirou chuckled. “She even said I resembled him so much, but my eyes came from her.”

“You’ve met your mother, so what happened to her?” Horus was thinking about this more, if Ichirou’s parents were created by Lucifer and stood by Lucifer’s side as advisors, then he may have met them both. Lucifer only kept the best by his side, the ones he created and could control.

“Oh, I killed her.” Ichirou plainly said. “She would have been in the way for Bailie taking the throne from Lucifer.”

“This sounds like another day in my past. Though, I killed my uncle.” Horus chuckled. “You know something, I remember clearly now. Lucifer’s advisors were the only ones that were created with his blood. That’s why there were some fallen angels. I bet you Lucifer’s first advisors were Vampire Demons, but as time went on, he dismantled his advisors and seek out others to take their place.”

I was Ichirou's turn to chuckle now at Horus’s theory. “If that’s the truth, then Lucifer would be like my grandfather or something. No, that doesn’t seem right. I mean, when my mother got pregnant with me, both my father and her gave me up to Aoi to raise on Earth, because he was the only person who wouldn’t age but keep living because he was attached to Zero’s life and Zero wasn’t going anywhere.”

Horus grinned as he stood up from the wall. “You have Lucifer’s blood in you. Lucifer was an angel before and he couldn’t impregnate anyone but an angel, but the angels he created in Hell with his blood weren’t angels as they were demons. The more demonic Lucifer became, he was sure he would be able to impregnate a demon, but that wasn’t the case because he is still an angel who just became demonic with demonic powers, but his blood was still that of an angel’s.” He walked over to the mattress, as Ichirou stood up to watch what Horus was doing. “Your friend, Bailie, who is Lucifer’s son, was his mother, not an angel?”

Ichirou thought back. “Yeah, Bailie told me his mother was an angel, as Lucifer couldn’t produce a child with a demon unless he placed an egg and his seed in a demon to birth his child.”

“Exactly.” Horus walked back over with a few stacks of papers. “These are every letter my mother sent to me since I have been in Heaven’s dungeon since we got to Heaven. I have met the archangel Jophiel, she was the one who wanted to become fallen to help guild Lucifer back to Heaven. She managed to get there, but she was imprisoned by Lucifer. Don’t know what all happened there, but my mother wrote letters to her as the two became close. Hermes is the only god able to travel between worlds without an issue, he is a messenger for the Greek Gods, but he also helped the Egyptian Gods when he could, like delivering letters.”

“So, what you are telling me is that Jophiel is Bailie’s mother. Then explain to me why Lucifer never wanted to have a child, because he was afraid they would take over the throne? You say Lucifer wanted to have a child, but you are wrong.” Ichirou was looking at the other, not sure if Horus had his facts straight.

“Only the blood of Lucifer can have full control of the throne. That’s why Lucifer killed off his creations that had his blood, except your mother. Your mother had already given birth to you by the sounds of it, but why Lucifer kept her, I do not know. Though Jophiel had given birth to Lucifer’s child, she made sure that it was Hermes who took the child away from her to be raised without Lucifer knowing, because it was her who told Lucifer that his downfall from the throne would be his offspring’s doing. So, after Bailie was born without Lucifer’s knowledge, he made sure that any demoness that came to him with news of having his child was killed because he feared Jophiel's words. That’s why your parents gave you up because they knew they were created by Lucifer’s blood and that their child would be like an offspring to him.”

Ichirou closed his eyes as he leans against the cool bars of the cell. He couldn’t understand why Horus was telling him this. He never understood it, why when he touched the throne, he could change Hell it’s self. He figured it was because he was part of a royal bloodline, but that royal bloodline was Lucifer’s bloodline. All of Hell could be controlled by anyone with Lucifer’s blood, which is why Ichirou and Bailie could touch the original throne in the first place, as well as Zero.

“Wait. The original throne, the throne created by Lucifer, himself. The enchantment on it was that only Lucifer’s blood could take the throne, anyone who wasn’t apart of Lucifer’s bloodline would get the shock of their life, and would probably die from the shock too if they touched it any longer then they should have. Do you know why Zero was able to touch it, but he didn’t take control?” Ichirou pointed over his shoulder at the hybrid sleeping comfortable on a blanket.

Horus shook his head. “I don’t know. Guessing if you are talking about the original throne, you must have created another to take its place.” Ichirou nodded. “Then that makes sense why Hades sits on the throne now, but he is just a god, so he can’t take full control because he isn’t Lucifer’s bloodline.”

“Zero was able to touch the throne because he’s unique. No angel can become a god, but Zero is different. He is a god, birth by an angel. If he touched the original throne and nothing happened, it’s because of him being an angel god, but he is a demon angel hybrid first.” Azrael stood in his doorway, having been listening to what Ichirou and Horus have been discussing. “If I had to take a guess, as angels we are created by God himself, but Lucifer was created by God’s blood. Lucifer wasn’t an angel nor an archangel, he was the one and only Seraph, God’s creation of the strongest, powerful, and most wise of all of God’s creations. He was also said to have beauty beyond any angel. God refused to create another with his blood, except a certain human, but any angel God created didn’t have the beauty Lucifer had.”

“Oh, you are awake, Azrael. I’m guessing you are ready to begin.” Ichirou didn’t sound very impressed, but he still wore a grin on his face.

“Not today.” Azrael walked back into his room, but then he came out with dishes with food on them. “Here’s yours, Horus.” He hands the Egyptian God his plate and walked over to Ichirou. “Here, you guys can eat today.” He gave Ichirou three plates of food, plain crackers, some sausage, and cheese.

Ichirou took the plates and placed them on the floor in the middle of the cell. “You don’t feel like torturing me today? That doesn’t sound like you, Azrael. Either you're tired, or you are in pain from Zero taking your ass yesterday.”

At Ichirou’s words, Horus’ eyes widen, Max, who was pretending to sleep when Ichirou woke up, sat up in shock. Zero was the only one still asleep, and Azrael was giving Ichirou a look like he wanted to kill him. “What happened to privacy between two people? You shouldn’t speak such things where God can hear.”

“Well, you can’t keep anything from me, because you smell of sex. Zero didn’t say a thing to me, but I can tell by the way you were walking back to your room yesterday you were in discomfort. It doesn’t take much to figure it out.” Ichirou leans against the bars with his hands as he got closer to Azrael. “And if you don’t want the man upstairs to know, you shouldn’t have broken the law in Heaven.”

“Everything I do down here in the torture room breaks the laws of Heaven, but only I am allowed to break those laws in that room because everything is hidden from God’s eyes there. I would like for you to keep quiet about it.” Azrael told Ichirou.

“Oh, you can break any law that involves violence and death, but you can’t break the no intimacy law.” Ichirou chuckled as he saw Azrael’s eyes widen slightly. “Don’t worry about it. Zero seemed very happy and no one wants to ruin Zero’s happiness.”

“I’m glad you think that way.” Azrael turned around to go back to his room. “Yes, I am still very tired for some reason so I will sleep a few more hours. I haven’t slept in hundreds of years, so I’m taking my chance now to sleep.” And he closed the door behind him.

Max walked over to Ichirou, with a plate in his hand, eating some of the crackers. “You know what I think. I think Azrael has a thing for Zero that runs deeper than just sex.” He spoke so casually, Horus was staring at him. “What? I know God would shun Azrael for even thinking of being in a relationship with a god. Though, God would shun him for sexual relations too. Azrael knows this and knows his place, that’s why he doesn’t want a soul to know what he and Zero did.” Max started to laugh. “I can’t believe he bottom to Zero.” Tears started forming in his eyes as he continued to break out laughing.

Ichirou managed to grab the plate Max was holding before the other dropped it in his laughing fit. As long as they have knowing Zero, he wasn’t the one to top anyone, but Azrael? They would have figured Azrael was more of a topper with his hard attitude, or at least Ichirou figured. Maybe Ichirou could get inside Azrael’s head again and know what the real reason was about. For now, today was a day of rest, and if Ichirou wasn’t going to be torture, he was going to take the time to relax.


	24. Chapter 24

Ichirou’s torture had begun again. Day one when by slower than before, but Ichirou cried out in pain a lot. Day two carried on the same, though as much pain as Ichirou was in, he was starting to realize something. By day three, Ichirou didn’t feel pain, well at least not from being whipped from where he was chained up against the wall, his back facing Azrael. Something was off, and this was the last day they would all be in the dungeon, having served their time.

“You’re not even trying to hurt me now,” Ichirou told Azrael. “It’s like you prolonging this for no reason.” Another whip to his back made him flinch, but it wasn’t hard enough to slash through his skin. “Come on, talk to me, or at least make me want to scream.”

Another whip came down on Ichirou’s back with a bit of force, but the second one was weak again. Ichirou had to get Azrael to talk to him, or he was just going to fall asleep because this was getting boring. “Are you trying to hold off till the end? Or does this have to do with Zero?” Ichirou remembered Zero telling him that he was going to get time with Azrael again, and that made Zero beam with happiness. Happiness that Ichirou had only seen on Zero when it was just him and Aoi before Kek was apart of the equation.

“Fine. I’ll tell you if you just shut up.” Azrael didn’t wait for Ichirou to reply as he whipped him again with little force. “I don’t want to see Zero again. The longer I torture you the sooner you will all leave my dungeon and I never have to see Zero again.”

A few more whips and Ichirou finally spoke. “Zero was looking forward to spending time with you again.” He felt a whip with more power behind it. “I never have seen Zero this happy in a long time. Are you going to deny him his happiness and your desire for him?”

The whipped dropped from Azrael’s hands. “I told you to shut up.” He went over to the iron maiden and kick the door shut, before punching the stone wall, making it crack. “It was wrong to do the things we did. Man shall not lay with another man. It’s been burned in my head since I was born.”

“Oh, don’t give me that crap. What you did was what your body desired, what your heart wanted.” Ichirou tried to move his hands, but the chains were keeping him pinned. “I do it all the fucking time, if my body wants someone I go for it. Screw what anyone says. Or, is it the reason you feel this way is because it’s a sin, that Heaven doesn’t allow intimate relations? Just tell me why you feel this way?”

Ichirou wanted an answer, he wasn’t sure if Azrael would give him one, but he would find out sooner or later. Though, Azrael decided to tell him. “Zero and I should see each other anymore. We are too different, we come from different backgrounds. I am bound to Heaven and Zero is free. I’m just another archangel with no relations, where Zero is a god and can have relations with anyone he chooses. It will never work between us.”

“What if Zero chooses you?” Ichirou decided to ask. “What if Zero wants to be with you only? Sure, it seems pretty normal for Zero to be infatuated with someone, even though he is a relationship with Aoi and Kek. But Zero has been feeling like the third wheel and he wants someone to call his own and he’s got eyes for you now.” Ichirou didn’t know why he told Azrael that, but it was true as far as Ichirou saw it.

“So, what you are saying Zero maybe using me?” Azrael sighed. “Zero can’t have me, and if he was using me, that’s just fine. But this can’t go on anymore, or I will fall more for Zero than a small fling.”

Ichirou couldn’t believe he was talking about feeling with the Angel of Death, who was rumored to not have any feelings, but there is always more to someone than their outer appearance. “If you don’t take the chance to follow your heart, you’ll be heartbroken and regretting your choice for not taking the chance.”

Azrael moves back over to Ichirou and picks up his whip, gripping it in his hands. He must have thought of using it again before he placed it back on the wall. “When Zero and I did it, I fought against him, but he forced himself inside me, creating pain I never thought was possible, but he still brought me pleasure beyond my wildest dreams. I want to remember our first time together for the rest of my lifetime. I don’t want to remember anything else. It was a blissful moment for me, but I don’t want to treat him like he treated me. I don’t want to hurt Zero.”

Ichirou blinked. Was he understanding this correctly? Azrael enjoyed himself so much when Zero forced himself on Azrael, but Azrael didn’t want to hurt Zero the way Zero hurt him? He couldn’t understand. “Is that why you don’t want to see Zero one last time?” He knew Zero was waiting for Azrael to bring him back here before they all got released from the dungeon. “Let me down from here, and I’ll show you what Zero enjoys.”

Azrael was hesitant to do as Ichirou asked, he wasn’t sure if this would turn bad. “Fine.” Azrael released Ichirou from the chains on the wall. Ichirou rolled his shoulders once he was free and rubbed his wrists as he turned around.

“Good, now you remember how rough Zero was. I’m going to show you how gentle you are supposed to be.” Ichirou smirked as he stepped closer to Azrael. “Open your robe and lay on the table with your legs hanging off the table.”

Azrael didn’t know what he was getting himself into as he started to undo his robe, he removed his loincloth as well, knowing Ichirou was going to ask him to take it off anyway. He got himself on the table and sat on the edge as Ichirou walked over to him. “Won’t Zero smell your scent on me if we have sex?”

Ichirou chuckled. “Zero won’t care, but we aren’t having sex. I’m showing you how gentle you should be with Zero to give him pleasure.” Azrael didn’t give any emotion on his face for Ichirou to understand exactly what he was feeling at this moment. Ichirou placed a hand on Azrael's chest and gently pushed him. “Since you have no lube here, I’ll use saliva. Are you okay with me using my own?”

Azrael nodded his head, as Ichirou kneels in front of him and his legs were resting on Ichirou’s shoulders. He knew what coming, as his body stiffened waiting for the first finger. But no finger ever came as Ichirou’s lips kissed down the side of Azrael’s left thigh. Soft and gentle kisses were what Ichirou was doing. Then the next thigh, Azrael was confused, but what Ichirou was doing was relaxing.

Ichirou had to smirk to himself. Seemed Zero didn’t help Azrael relax first, as Ichirou was reading Azrael’s body language. Ichirou slid his hands up and down the outside of Azrael’s thighs and moved his hand under his thighs and lifted them a bit off the table. He wasn’t in this to please Azrael, just show him what it should feel like, so he skipped giving Azrael head and just placed a soft kiss to the archangel’s limp cock.

A small gasp came from Azrael’s lips as he felt the soft kiss and his hips were raised higher. He didn’t know what Ichirou was going to do, till he felt Ichirou’s soft lips laying kissing on his rear end, moving closer to his hole. When Ichirou kissed his hole, having spread his cheek apart, Azrael was ready to stop. He was about to push Ichirou away, but he felt a moist appendage on his hole. It couldn’t have been Ichirou’s finger as he was holding his hips up. That’s when Azrael looked and it was Ichirou’s head between his legs, which meant Ichirou was using his tongue.

It felt weird, different, from Zero’s finger. It was soft and moist. Ichirou was getting Azrael’s hole wet with his tongue, rimming him gently as he started probing his tongue against Azrael’s tight muscle. This new sensation was making Azrael want to pull away, but he wanted to feel more. He was getting conflicted between pleasure and discomfort, unlike he was with Zero feeling both pain and pleasure.

Ichirou continued to work his tongue around and push as much as he could, before he adjusted Azrael on his shoulders and freed his one hand and used one finger with his tongue, mainly to moisten his finger with his tongue before pulling away. Pushing his finger in and out, Azrael didn’t seem to mind, at least his body wasn’t fighting against his finger, so he added a second and moved them together.

Feeling one finger, Azrael didn’t mind the one, Ichirou was definitely more gentle with his one finger than Zero was. It’s when the second joined in, he felt the stretch begin. He wanted to stop at that, but Ichirou was kissing his thighs again, making his mind blur the discomfort with pleasure. He let out a soft-sounding moan. He could feel himself getting turned on by these actions now. Different from Zero, he didn’t feel turned on till after Zero started fucking him.

Ichirou started scissoring his fingers, stretching Azrael farther, this was as far as he was going to go with stretching the archangel. He didn’t need to prep him any farther, just show him what it felt like so he could do it to Zero. Though, Ichirou got a cheeky grin on his face as he started seeing Azrael’s body was enjoying this. He was sure he didn’t need to do this, but he started curling his fingers, searching till he heard another moan from Azrael that sounded needy. He found the bundle of nerves he was searching for. He rubbed against it a few times before he slipped his fingers out and spread Azrael’s legs farther apart so he could get up.

Azrael was in a daze, he was confused. He was starting to feel good, his body wanted the pleasure Ichirou was giving him, but for it to end so suddenly, he was feeling neglected. “Is that it?” Azrael asked sitting up and seeing he was sporting a semi hard-on and threw his robe closed.

“Well, yeah. I said I would show you how you should make Zero feel. You don’t want to hurt him, right?” Ichirou smirked, oh it would be fun to show his tormentor how good he was at pleasing, as Azrael showed how good he was at torture.

“Right.” Azrael seemed to sound disappointed, but his face was showing no emotion. “I guess, I should thank you, take you back to your cell and I’ll get washed up.”

Ichirou ran a hand through his hair as he watched Azrael dress again before Azrael was pushing him out the door and dragging him by the arm to his cell. Both Max and Zero stood up and came close to the cell door as Ichirou was pushed inside. Max was checking Ichirou for injuries that needed to be healed, as Zero’s eyes followed Azrael as the archangel when into his room, and the shower was heard.

“I’m fine. A bit of blood from you and I’ll live.” Ichirou chuckled as he told Max and looked over at Zero. He could see the other was trying to figure out what Azrael was doing.

“Zero, listen to me.” Ichirou placed his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulder and whispered into his ears. “He’s getting ready for you. He took a lesson from me and he wants to wash for you.”

Zero turned around and glared at Ichirou with his bright red eyes. “What did you do to him?” This was a new side of Zero no one seen before, but Ichirou acted like it was nothing.

“Just a little tongue and finger action. He wanted a lesson in being gentle.” Ichirou grinned. “Nothing else happened. Well, besides talking to him into seeing you again. Though, I got him excited to want you.”

Zero was about to ask what Ichirou meant, but the water shut off in the shower of Azrael’s room. If Ichirou was saying he didn’t do anything else to Azrael, then Zero had to trust him. Azrael came back out of his room, his hair was still dry, meaning he just showered his body off, the reason for the quick shower. He walked back over to the cell door. “Zero, come with me.” He sounded guff and no emotion in his voice or face. Zero smiled and went willingly with a skip in his step.

Ichirou sighed and walked over to the bench and sat down. His body was bruised and cut in different places, swelling on his face, but slowly he was letting his body heal him. Max came over and sat beside Ichirou. “So, they are going at it again. What did you mean you had to talk him into seeing Zero?” The same question Zero wanted to ask Ichirou.

“Azrael’s having issues. He wants Zero, but he knows after we leave, he can’t have Zero. He’s afraid of falling for Zero.” Ichirou told Max, plainly. “I don’t blame the guy, but I noticed he was dragging out my torture so I had to find out why. He was going to torture me till we had to leave, so he didn’t have to see Zero.”

“That wouldn’t have been a smart thing to do on his part. Zero was getting impatient after the first day. He wanted to break out of the cell just so he could see him. We had to talk him out of it, me and Horus. Zero planned to break out of the cell and go to Azrael and get Azrael to place him back in the cell for another week, so he could see Azrael for a week straight. And we know how much energy Zero has.” Max laughed. He would have let Zero do it too if it weren’t for Horus’ warning that Ichirou needed them all to escape Hell together.

“Well, good thing you didn’t let him try and escape. I have other plans for us, but I know Azrael and Zero will meet again.” Ichirou nodded his head, and that’s when Max’s eye widen.

“You can do that. So easily. You just wrote Azrael’s fate.” Max poked Ichirou in the shoulder, making Ichirou hiss. “You can’t just do that whenever you feel like it. You take changing and controlling other fates to a new level. Your words are stronger than ours.”

“I practiced, and I have done it longer than the rest of you. Maybe because I lived as a vampire, I already knew I could get people to do as I wished.” Ichirou chuckled. “Though that vampire charm is just a myth, I have my charm and changing fates became natural to me.”

“You can change fates?” Horus asked from across the corridor from his soft mattress. “Can you read fates as well, to know you changed them for the better or the worse?”

“No, we don’t have the ability to read fates. Though, I guess Kek can read into the future, but only when he has visions.” Max shook his head. “All of us with no fate can change fates of others, but whether we know the outcome would be good or bad, we don’t know.”

“Getting visions is apart of Anubis’s Book of Dead. He gets them too. It must be connected to using the dark magic in the book, but if you can change the fate of people, why don’t you change the fate of Hades?” Horus questioned.

“It’s not that simple. Sure, Ichirou is a lot better at doing it and can change fate with mere words, but it’s something else.” Max never could understand how Ichirou did. Sure, he had done it a few times when he and Ichirou worked close together but he did with the person standing right in front of him. Changing someone’s fate with action was a lot easier.

“Yeah, I just can’t wish for Hades’ death, and the next thing you know he dies. You have to understand the person, get to their level, and feel what they feel before you can do it. Why it’s not easy for the others to do it, is because they haven’t figured out how to become that other person. Sure, Bailie could read minds and try to understand that way, but understanding on a personal level is better.”

With Ichirou’s words, Horus thought of something. “But wouldn’t you understand Hades on a personal level because you have seen into the Pond of Insight, you would understand him then.” Ichirou just shook his head. “So, you got to get more personal with the other person.”

Ichirou nodded his head. “Even first interactions I can do it with if it’s a minor change. But watching someone and trying to get the feel for them, is next to impossible. It’s complicated to explain.” And at that their conversation dies out to small little things.

* * *

What felt like a few hours had passed, and the door to the dungeon opened up and footsteps were heard making their way towards the cells. Both Ichirou and Max walked up to the bars the cell to see who it was. It was none other than the long brown-haired, Raphael coming their way with his spear in his hand.

This couldn’t be good, Ichirou figured he was here to see Azrael and was headed to the torture room. He had to stall him, but how? “What are you here for?” He knew he was an archangel but which one, he wasn’t sure.

“Prisoners shouldn’t ask such silly questions. You will find out soon enough. For now, I have to go and find Azrael.” Raphael stopped for a moment to speak face to face with Ichirou.

“Raphael, is that you?” Max knew who it was by just looking. “I can’t believe it’s been so long.”

Ichirou was confused by Max’s interaction, but if Max knew Ichirou wanted to stall him, Max probably had a better chance. Raphael looked at Max for a moment, before he realized exactly who Max was. “Max, Fallen by Grace, is it?”

“Yeah, that’s me. But don’t call me that.” Max gave a slight smile, he still hated being called that. “I remember when you were just a short kid in class.”

Raphael turned to Max this time. “It has been a while since I have been in class and if you remember me so vivid, you must still be enjoying your first life, orphan.”

Well, Max wasn’t called Fallen by Grace, but using his childhood nickname wasn’t any better. “Just because I was the only orphan to be apart of the elite class, doesn’t mean you can call me that. There were many orphans in the regular classes.”

“True, but the elite class has never gotten an orphan before and even after you joined in. Orphans don’t have the skills or knowledge to partake in the elite class. They should have put you in the regular classes, where you belonged.” Raphael snorted a bit at Max, crossing his arms over his chest, still holding onto his spear. “Since you and Hyde, Angel of Grace needed to be separated, Hyde was more of a match for the elite class as he did have the highest marks in his class.”

“I was different, remember. The only angel to be born Fallen and without a fate. They didn’t want me in the regular classes with the weaklings, because they didn’t know what I was capable of at the time. It was only fair to send me to the elite class to fail and have stronger angels watching my every move.” Max said as a matter of fact. “Wouldn’t you agree that they made the right choice?”

“I wouldn’t say they made the right choice, as you still managed to kill that young angel on the streets. They kept you and Hyde apart because his fate was shown with both of you beside him as he died. Hyde wasn’t strong enough to heal him from the injuries you placed on him, because Hyde was placed in the regular classes and didn’t have the stamina or strong enough power to keep the boy alive.” Raphael managed to turn Max’s words around with his facts. “That young angel would still be alive if they just kept with the system that orphans and weaker angels in their class and the gifted in the elite class. Wouldn’t you agree they made an error?”

Their conversation seemed like two old friends just talking, and Ichirou and Horus were lost from it. Ichirou could understand that it was apart of Max’s childhood from before he and Hyde were placed in the dungeon, but that was as far as he could understand the conversation. It carried on a bit more, till Azrael appeared, sweating and drained, the same went for Zero, but he still seemed to have energy with his little giggles behind his hand.

“Sorry, Raphael.” Azrael coldly said, as he moved passed Raphael and placed Zero back in the cell.

Raphael turned to look at Azrael and Zero and raised a brow at them. “Just what were you doing with him in the torture room?” He eyed them both suspiciously.

Azrael locked the cell door and placed the key back in his pocket. “For your information, I do more than just physical torture. Though I haven’t used psychological torture in a very long time, so it is draining. Physical torture doesn’t work on someone like him, and clearly, neither does psychological.”

Raphael seemed to accept the answer Azrael gave him with no questions asked. He knew Zero called himself the Angel of Death, so it was a wonder how one Angel of Death could torture another Angel of Death, but there was no need to go into detail.

“I have come here to tell you that you have been called away for a mission.” Raphael started explaining and saw Azrael was about to interrupt him. “This mission is for you only, Michael would have taken it if he wasn’t off on his mission. No one else can take this mission as it’s for you only.”

Azrael realized this was going to happen sooner than later. He had spent at least over 800 years down in the dungeon after his rebirth. “Fine, but what will happen to my prisoners? They can’t be left here unguarded and I don’t think we want a repeat of the issues we have had with soldiers coming and going and guarding the dungeon.”

“All four prisoners are being sent to the Mountain of Gods, where they will stay and be watched over by fellow gods. The gods can handle their own if they step out of line. They know this and we know this as well. If need be, I will be here to put an end to any violence.” Raphael informed them all with a look in his eyes that told him he meant business. “Now, you must go and get your mission, but I will allow you to clean yourself up before you start stinking.”

Azrael waved his hand at Raphael and moved back towards his room, where he shut the door afterward. Raphael unlocked the cell doors with his own set of keys. “I won’t chain you, as long as you all agree to follow me.” He gave them a warning look, which they all seemed fine in following after him. No chains just meant they didn’t have to walk in a line.

All five of them headed out of the building, walking in a group mostly. Max and Ichirou beside Raphael. Max and Raphael continued their small talk and Horus and Zero behind them. Horus was in charge of keeping Zero by his side, as Ichirou told him Zero gets easily distracted. Ichirou was going to walk with Zero, but Horus told Ichirou to stay ahead and he would deal with Zero. Only three times did Zero get distracted and try to walk off, but Horus caught him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back in line with Raphael. Raphael noticed this, but he wasn’t too worried about Horus running off, as he had done this walk many times with Horus. If it had been Ichirou, he would have stopped and pulled both Ichirou and Zero back in line and chained them, just because.

Once they reached the bottom of the Mountian of Gods, they were met by Gabriel, Aoi, Kek, and Hyde. Hyde seemed happy to see that Max was unharmed, as Ichirou still had fading bruises and cuts on his face and body, but time will heal all wounds. He wasn’t worried about showing off his battered healing body.

“It’s good to see you again, brother,” Gabriel spoke to Raphael. “I have brought the three just like you asked.” He gave a slight bow and moved away from the three standing there.

“Good.” Raphael gave Gabriel a small smile. “This is where we leave you seven.” Raphael gave a high pitch whistle and a cloud formed under the group. “I hope to not see any of you again.” And he waved farewell to them.

Hyde looked at Max with a worried look. “You didn’t have to face any harsh torment, did you?”

Max shook his head. “Ichirou took all the torture for both me and Zero.” He pointed over to Ichirou, not saying a word about what happened between Zero and Azrael, that was for Zero to admit, not him. Also, he knew what Azrael was doing would be punishment for him if Max told Hyde, and Hyde blabbed it to the council. Why Hyde would care so much for the laws of Heaven, was beyond him. Sometimes laws had to be broken.

Once all seven made it to the top, it was like they could breathe a sigh of relief. Kek was happy he didn’t have to do dishes anymore, Aoi was just happy to see Zero was safe and well. Max and Hyde were starting to wonder why they were here, as they were angels. Sure, Max may have been immortal, which would make a little sense why he was here but Hyde was still an angel, he could have been put to work doing some other job. Horus and Ichirou were standing there watching as four others came towards them. One was a woman, who wore a green fitted dress, with a golden necklace and armbands, and her straight black hair had golden beads at the tips. The other three were Athena, Ares, and Anubis.

Horus reached out when the woman held out her hands and he grabbed her hands and placed a gentle kiss to each one before letting go. “Ichirou, this is my mother, Isis.”

Ichirou gave a bow, as Isis held out her hand, and Ichirou, too, placed a kiss upon her hand, but only the one she offered. “It is nice to finally meet you, my dear.”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself so much,” Isis spoke, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Ichirou stood up straight and gave her a grin. When Horus and Isis stood side by side, it was hard to tell if she was his mother or his sister, by just how young she looked. Then again, she was a god as well and anything is possible.

“Ichirou,” Athena started. “We have important updates to bring you. We don’t know if it’s wise to tell you them now or later, but sooner the better Zeus said.” It seemed urgent the way she was dressing Ichirou with a strong demeanor.

“Yeah, Hades is losing his strength against Seth and Osiris. We aren’t sure how much longer he is going to be sitting on the throne.” Ares beat Athena to the news. “Nobunaga still hasn’t given up, and it weighing heavily on Hades, who is trying to strengthen his forces, as Osiris keeps his forces at bay and Seth is without any forces, as they have already gone to Nobunaga’s side.”

Athena jabbed Ares in the gut with her elbow, as her brother interrupted her. “One of Hades’ men found out Seth’s men weren’t fighting with Nobunaga’s men, so to keep him and anyone else quiet, in case he told others, they created a story with a red fire breathing dragon. It seemed believable at first, but there is no dragon in Hell, so Seth had his men join up with Nobunaga’s forces and he made his wife, Nephthys, into a red fire breathing dragon to go along with the story, and Hades believes it.”

“Yes, with Seth’s soldiers on Nobunaga’s side now, the battle is taking longer than expected, for both sides. Hades is trying to grow his forces every day with new souls entering Hell’s Gate. Osiris and Seth had planned to overtake Hades by now, but with Seth without soldiers, it’s taking them longer to overpower his growing army.” Anubis continued farther into the update.

Ichirou doesn’t think. “Then we should move into enemy territory and devise a plan to overthrow them all while they are preoccupied with the battle and trying to take the throne.” It seems like the best plan of action, but Ichirou didn’t know all the details yet.

“No good,” Athena tells Ichirou. “While all three are occupied with other things, it’s Kenickie who is waiting for your next move. He’s taken it upon himself to keep you from the throne. Him and Medusa, that bitch.” She swears with such hatred in her voice. “He’s been searching for you on the plains of Hell and even Earth, he is your childe and the closest to you that could find you faster than anyone else. He’s made finding you and killing you his mission, along with Medusa and using Medusa’s small army to help him as well.”

“Shit.” Ichirou curses to himself. Sure, Knickie couldn’t do anything to him, but Athena was right. If Kenickie wants to find Ichirou, he could do it faster than anyone else, even if Ichirou was trying to hide from Kenickie. He would always be on Ichirou’s tail. “Then, we can’t stay here either. That man upstairs is planning something, something I don’t know and your father probably doesn’t know either. Azrael and Michael are both out on missions and he starting to send the other archangels out on missions too. Raphael said he would be the only archangel left in Heaven. Max got him to talk a bit on our way here.”

“If Azrael is gone, then God has the right to smite and kill anyone he chooses. Without having their fates read.” Hyde tells the group, who all look at him like how does he know this. “I was apart of the council, there had been two times God had done what he wanted to do since Azrael was still being hatched. Once Azrael was hatched, God left everything in our hands till Azrael was old enough to carry out punishments. Azrael skipped going to school because he wanted to cause other pain that badly.”

“Then you all should leave right away.” Anubis looks to Horus. “As long as you are going to stay on your best behavior, you can stay. We don’t need to upset Him.”

“Okay, we can leave, but where to?” Ichirou digs out the amulet that he used to travel between Heaven and Hell. “All the portals are in the same building as the council chamber and we aren’t allowed to leave the Mountian of Gods now. This is my only portal that opens in Hell.”

Isis’ eyes the object before reaching her hand out to it. Ichirou hands it over to her, seeing that she might have a plan. “I can use this object to open a one-way portal, but it will destroy this object. I can place a protective barrier around the portal that will protect it from being detected, and it will place a protecting barrier on you when you reach the other side. The only downside to it is, you all have to be thinking about going to the same place. If anyone thinks differently, then you would be stuck in the portal dimensions forever, with no return, as the amulet will be destroyed.”

Well, that seemed kind of risky, but what choice did they have at this moment. Ichirou looked over at Max, who nodded his head. That would be fine. “Alright, then we are all going to Tiksi, in Russia.”

“Russia? Why not Japan, Ichirou?” Aoi asked him. “You know Japan has better resources that we need.”

Ichirou shook his head. “It’s been over two years since any of us stepped foot on Earth. We don’t know how the world has changed, for it could be better or worse, after what we did. We can’t take the chance on going to Japan. At least in Tiksi, I know people. Some may still be there, some not, but I won’t know till we go there. Once we are there, we can make travel plans to get ourselves to Japan. I know what you are thinking and I was thinking about it too, but it will have to wait till we know our situation. We could be walking into a death trap there, and not know it.”

“Actually, Ichirou,” Kek speaks up. “We can’t die by human-made weapons, as we are gods. Well, except Hyde, since Max is immortal. But I have to agree with you. Though I have never been, it’s where you all met before meeting me in Hell. So it is our safest bet.”

“Okay, I will agree, but on one condition, Ichirou. You and I get to Japan by any means necessary, even if we have to leave the rest of them in Russia.” Aoi narrows his electric blue eyes at Ichirou. Ichirou nods his head. The rest of them can’t understand why Ichirou and Aoi want to go to Japan so badly.

“So, is it decided then?” Isis asks, to which Ichirou nods his head. “Good, I believe I can make the portal to go there without you all thinking about it, but still keep thinking about it as you enter, in case it doesn’t work.” Isis starts to chant her spell on the amulet, to which her eyes turn from brown to a reddish color as she does this. The protective barrier appears, and within the barrier, a portal appears. With Anubis telling them they can go through now, one at a time they jump through the portal, hoping to get to the other side.


	25. Chapter 25

Having all jumped through the portal, they knew it was going to be a short jump, as they could see light at the end of the darkness, but when they got to the light, it wasn’t the end of the portal, but another dimension of purple and green colors swirling around them. They seemed confused by this but then there was another bright light at the end. That's where they were thrown out of the portal, landing on the hard dirt ground. 

“Ouch.” Max got up and turned to give Hyde a helping hand up. “Remind me to never let Isis create a portal for us. Even I can create a smoother jump.”

Kek shook his head. “No, you can’t. Or else you would have created the portal.” He brushed off his tunic and checked to make sure all his golden armbands were still where they should be. Aoi was dusting off his black kimono with Zero’s help.

“Fuck off. I could so create a better one. Just ask Ichirou. He’s used my amulet how many times and he has never been thrown out of the portal.” Max growled back at Kek, who in returned flipped him off. Before Max could take a step towards Kek, Hyde got in between them.

“That’s enough you two,” Ichirou called back at them, as he was the first one thrown out and the farthest thrown out towards the gate of Tiksi. “We are here and there is no need to start fighting.” He ran a hand through his droopy naturally spiked black hair. He needed a cut, but that would wait. He looked over his shirtless body and realized he was still bruises and cuts all over, so he closed his eyes and cracked his neck side to side and his body instantly healed itself.

“Oh, now you decide to heal yourself.” Max rolled his pale yellow eyes at Ichirou’s ability. “Could have done that easily in the dungeon.”

“Wow, have you ever gotten mouthy, Max.” Aoi fixed his cobalt blue hair up with his hairpins before he reached his hand into his void and pulled out two more hairpins to help Zero fix his own long silvery grey hair.

“It’s a blessing they put on Max.” Hyde started to explain. “As long as Max was within Heaven’s realm, he wasn’t allowed to speak as much or as often as he would like. To minimize his profanity.”

They all had to agree there was something different about the way Max talked, but they thought it was from when God tried to purify him. “Well, I guess it would make sense, but try and keep it down, Max. We don’t need you causing problems.” Aoi told the Fallen as he had just finished fixing Zero’s hair.

“Feh, like I would cause problems. It’s Zero we have to watch out for.” Max pointed towards Zero. As he did, Zero put on the best innocent smile that he could come up with, which just made Kek roll his eyes. They all knew Zero was good at causing problems with his sneaky ways.

“I believe we are all getting off-topic here.” Ichirou looked in front of where they landed, just outside of the gates to Tiksi. He had wanted to go straight to the mansion on top of the hill that Bailie once owned, but he was not dressed to walk around as he only had torn pants on. He would stick out in a crowd. “I think I know where I am going, guys.” He turned to talk to the group. “You can all head to the mansion and I’ll be right there after I make a little stop.”

“Sure, that’s fine with us,” Kek said, already walking towards the open gate. Zero followed after him. 

“I’ll come with you, Ichirou,” Max told him. “One thing I know is you can’t speak a lick of Russian, so I should come with you.” He turned to Hyde. “You can go with the others, we won’t take long.”

Hyde nodded his head and both him and Aoi started walking the way Kek and Zero headed, catching up to them. Kek didn’t know where the mansion was in the first place and with Zero with him, there were bound to find themselves in trouble.

Max turned to Ichirou and patted his shoulder. “I’m guessing we are going to the dress shop that we first went to when we started working together.” Ichirou nodded his head and they both walked towards the gates. “I don’t know what you expect to get out of there, we don’t have money now, and we don’t have Bailie here to loan us any.”

Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sure if I ask for a shirt, she may be willing to help out. I don’t think anyone wants me walking around shirtless.” He chuckled as they walked through the gates and seen the streets were busy with shoppers, going in and out of the shops, or chatting with friends on the streets. It seemed much livelier then it was before two years ago. Guessing with the open gates, traveling was now acceptable again.

Max and Ichirou made their way through the crowd of people, some stopped to stare, but they continued on their way. Ichirou remembered a few faces, but they seemed to just ignore him, so he didn’t stop to say anything. When they made it to the shop, Ichirou walked in, followed by Max with a ring of the bell on the door.

Looking around the shop, Ichirou noticed no one was there. There were outfits on display, and even some items to choose from. It was a nice little dress shop, designed for men and women alike. There wasn’t much of a selection for young kids, but Ichirou wasn’t here to browse and buy.

A voice was heard calling from the back, in Russian. Ichirou looked over at Max. “She said she will be right with us,” Max told Ichirou as he walked over to the counter. Just then a young woman appeared.

Now, Ichirou knew this shop was owned by a sweet older lady, not a young one. Though, with the help of Bailie, he was able to reunite the woman with her daughter. He could have sworn the daughter was only 12 at the time two years ago, but the young woman in front of him seemed much older than 14 to him, but she resembled the daughter so clearly.

The young woman saw Max and Ichirou and just ran up to them, hugging them both and talking away. Ichirou couldn’t understand what she was saying but Max could and he was talking back to her in Russian. Once the hugs were done, Ichirou pulled the girl by her shoulders to look at her face, and he was met with tears running down her cheeks. Now he really needed to know what she was saying as these weren’t tears of happiness.

Max cleared his throat as he turned to Ichirou. “She is the daughter of the old shop keeper. They both worked hard making and designing clothes together. About five months ago, the old lady came down with an illness. She said they tried to get her to a doctor, but some of the bigger cities where doctors are stationed still don’t let many people in, especially the sick. A month ago, the illness got worse and there was nothing they could do, and she passed away.”

“Tell her, I am sorry to hear about the passing of her mother. It terrible I wasn’t around to help them out.” Ichirou spoke to the daughter as Max translated what he was saying.

More words were spoken, and Max translated back to Ichirou. “She says she is just happy to see that we are well and alive. A lot has happened. World leaders vanished without a trace and countries started gaining control of themselves. Of course, some laws that were created by the world leaders stayed in place, but a lot has been uplifted.”

“Not enough has been done to help the people outside of the cities though.” Ichirou wiped away the tears on the young woman in front of him. She smiled at him before seeing how he was dressed and blushed. She quickly spoke about something and took off.

“She sees how naked you are and says she has something for the both of us?” Max shrugged his shoulders. He understood and spoke Russian, but not as fast as she was rambling before taking off. 

The young woman appeared with two big brown parcels wrapped up. She started talking and set each parcel into one of the change rooms. Max nodded his head and grabbed Ichirou by the arm, not explaining. Max walked into one change room, whereas Ichirou was gently pushed by the young woman into the next change room and the curtain shut behind him.

Ichirou looked at the parcel on the stool and started to open it carefully. He could already guess that it was clothing, but he didn’t want to ruin anything. Once the parcel was opened his seen just what was inside folded nicely. A pair of black leather pants, along with a black button-up shirt. On top of the pile of clothing was a silk red tie. He smirked to himself, the women knew his style still. Taking off his torn pants and putting on the new clothes, Ichirou felt refreshed when he walked out of the change room. 

When he saw himself in the mirror though, he realized he needed a haircut and badly. Long droopy spiked hair didn’t go with the outfit at all. He was caught off guard when the young woman came up to him and started tucking his shirt into his pants. He quickly stopped her action and held her hands, looking into her eyes with a grin on his face. “I like it untucked better. There is no need to tuck it in." He shook his head and placed a kiss on top of each of her hands, before letting them go. She nodded her head at his words as if she understood. 

Max came out next, dressed in light blue jeans and a red muscle shirt. In his hands was a black leather motorbike jacket, similar to the one he wore two years ago that the old lady had made. Though, this one had spikes along the shoulders, four on each side. It matched Max’s appearance well with his shaggy shoulder-length black hair and two patches of white in the front of his hair.

The young woman smiled with glee as both Ichirou and Max looked so well dressed in the clothes she had given them, but she now noticed that neither of them had shoes or socks on, so she went to the backroom once again and brought out a pair of old army boots and socks for them to try on. Ichirou wasn’t going to say no and Max smiled and talked to the young woman as they both got these boot on. Ichirou rolled up his pants to put the boots on so his pants could go over the top of the boots. Max just put on the socks and stuffed his feet into the boots without tying them up afterward. 

“How much do we have to owe her, Max?” Ichirou was glad to be wearing fresh clothes, but he knew this wasn’t going to be cheap. They were on a time frame, but he knew he would find a way to repay the young woman.

A conversation between the two began and ended before Max gave Ichirou the reply. “She says there is no need to pay her back. Her mother made these clothes for us a while ago with our measurements in mind still. Her mother always believed we would come back once again, and she made these as a gift for bringing her daughter back and for helping her business survive. The boots are from wartime her father used to wear, and she doesn’t want them around, but she also doesn’t want to throw them away, so she is giving them to us.”

If Ichirou was an emotional guy, he would be in tears right now. But he wasn’t, so he just wore a smile on his face and walked up to the daughter and hugged her. He wishes he could have turned back time and saved the mother, but what could have done? Zero and Hyde may have been able to heal her, but that wouldn’t stop her from getting sick again, and Ichirou only knew the one way to fight off any illness or disease, but no one wanted to live their life as a bloodsucker and be feared by everyone around them.

Max and the young woman talked some more before Ichirou and Max left the shop. Max had given her the robe he was wearing, as she noticed it was expensive material, very hard to find. Max did not need his Heavenly robe and let her have it to do with as she pleases. She said she will keep as a keepsake.

“My, how have things changed around here,” Ichirou said as the two made their way to the mansion on top of the hill. “I mean, if the cities are still following the old laws, then not much has changed, but it seems small towns are more open to the villages that were built beyond the walls.”

“Yeah, she said something how the towns with walls around them started opening up their gates for the villages, as it was difficult to make trips to them to get everything that the village needed, so opening up the gates meant the villagers could come and buy what they wanted. It took sometime before the villages earned currency to buy with, but they sold fruits and vegetables that the townspeople bought.” Max walked beside Ichirou, telling him.

Ichirou nodded his head. “Well, that’s good they were able to figure it out.” They took their walk up the hill to the mansion, but as they got closer to the mansion, Ichirou noticed that the place looks run down as if no one was living there. Boarded up windows on the outside and siding falling off, or patched up with more wooden boards. It seemed to be in pretty bad shape.

Ichirou looked at Max, and they both nodded at each other. They could sense Aoi, Hyde, and Kek inside, but there were others as well. Zero couldn’t be sensed, but that was normal as Zero would only let you sense him if he wanted to be found. They slowly made their way to the front door. They could have gone and found the back door, but there was no time for figuring anything out. 

As Ichirou and Max slipped in through the front door, there were shocked by what they saw. Zero was being held back by one man, with a gun being pointed to his head by another. Kek was being held back with a knife to his throat and Hyde was standing there with tears on his face with a gun to his head. Aoi was on his knees in front of a bigger man as a gun was pointed at his head from someone behind him. Besides their friends being held captive where they were, the inside of the mansion was perfect, if not better then before. It was clean, to say the least as well.

“Now, who are you guys? No one should be here. This is our home.” The big bossman spoke to Aoi in a broken Russian accent. Only Hyde could understand Russian between the four, but the bossman must have heard them talking and decided to talk in their language instead of Russian.

“We came here to see if there was anyone here. We used to all live here at one point.” Aoi spoke, looking up at the bossman through his cobalt blue hair as his hair was no longer held up with hairpins as the man behind him had both in his other hand.

“You never lived here before. Only one man did. And you are not him.” The bossman was getting irritated by Aoi’s words. “Kill them one at a time. Find out why they are here.” He spoke out to the group of men surrounding the four in one language, before speaking Russian as well.

Ichirou shook his head and pushed passed the group of men to the center of the group. Max followed behind him and it seemed everything became silent as Ichirou stood there with his hands in his pockets and Max crossed his arms over his chest. The bossman had held up a hand to cease his men's actions.

“Sir Ichirou, you are back? Where is Lord Bailie?” Bossman spoke to Ichirou as he took a step forwards. Max moved in front of Ichirou, acting more like a bodyguard then anything. He was the enforcer back in the day when Ichirou and he worked together.

“Lord Bailie is in a tight situation. My friends and I, the ones you have guns and knives pointed at, are here for a short visit till we can make our way to elsewhere.” At Ichirou’s words of friends, the bossman spoke hushedly in Russian for his men to let the others go.

“Sorry, I do not know these were your friends. Come, we shall talk more in the living room.” The bossman gestured to them to follow him, as he told another man to get refreshments for them. “It has been such a long time since you were here last. Two years ago.”

“Yes, it has been a long time.” Ichirou followed him into the living room, where he sat on one couch and Ichirou sat on the opposite couch with Hyde and Zero on either side of him, as Aoi, Kek, and Max stood behind the couch. “How has the family been running?”

The bossman smiled. “Family has been growing. Since the gates opened, some strong men wanted jobs and I offered them protection from Raiders if they worked for me.” Ichirou gave him a curious looked when he spoke of Raiders. “Oh, you must not know. The villages outside of the walls have no protection and those that seem skilled and cause issues for villages are calling themselves Raiders. They hurt women and children and raid food and other belongings.”

“So, you offer these villages protection, if their strongest men came to work for you?” Ichirou was trying to make sense of the broken language. “These Raiders seem to be an issue now. I hope your ships are fairing better with these Raiders.”

The bossman shook his head. “I offer protection by equipping their strongest men with weapons and even more men to help protect. As ships go, they are no more. We haven’t seen any ships come to dock in months. The one ship that did make it back said other ships had docked and people were killed on the ship. The one ship didn’t take a chance to dock and came back.”

Ichirou’s eyes dropped down to the floor as he brought his hands together in front of his face. He didn’t know which ship made it back, but the ships they had two years ago, there were some good men and women on those ships that Ichirou had gotten to know. Good people that helped with the smuggling on their ships to get supplies to those in need.

A bit of silence passed, the bossman knew Ichirou and Bailie had helped many with the smuggling ships they had passed down to him when they left, but there was little he could have done to help them. “Sorry to inform you.” The bossman spoke, as one of his men came in with refreshments and handed them out to everyone. “Little I could have done to help, but we docked our one ship and never sent out anymore.”

“No, you made the right choice in doing that. I understand times are hard, but you are helping out the villages, which is a good thing. I have heard that the villages had sold fruits and vegetables to make money to spend in town.” Ichirou sighed a bit, but he carried on their conversation. He couldn’t forget those men and women, but living in the past wasn’t his thing.

“Yes, villages grow the best. Try growing in town, but they not as good. Villages made a deal with us to open our gates if they could sell to the townspeople themselves, instead of asking us for things for a trade of their food. It makes things easier for my men to deliver to the villages. Raiders have tried to attack delivery trades. We still do delivery trades, just not as big as before.”

Ichirou grinned at the bossman. It was clear that things were going smoothly with the gates opened, though Raiders were still an issue. If he was sticking around, here again, he would come up with a plan to deal with these Raiders around here at least.

Just then another man walked into the room to whisper something into the bossman’s ear, to which the bossman nodded his head and waved his arm. Then walked in three other men. The two men looked like they had seen the sun a lot and worked hard to get muscles like they had and one man that Ichirou wanted to laugh at, it was none other than Azrael. Hyde looked way, to hide his surprise expression. Zero became a blushing nervous statue beside Ichirou as he looked at the floor. Aoi and Kek had noticed this and were looking at each other. Max with grinning like a fool. There Azrael stood, paler than the other two men, his long black hair tied up on his head in a ponytail, and his black soulless eyes were blue now.

“These are three new recruits, Jonathan, Miles, and Rael.” The bossman introduced them to Ichirou and his friends, each one giving a nod of their head, though Azrael narrowed his eyes at them before nodding his head. “They are working around the mansion to clean up the outside and inside. Fixer men. They do repairs. They make deliveries if need them to.” 

The bossman turned to them and spoke in Russian, to which they nodded their heads and walked away. “I have sent them to clean up the master bedroom. All beds were put into the office Bailie had, as we didn’t need them and use cots. You will be staying the night at least, right? This okay with you?”

Ichirou nodded his head. “Yes, we can stay the night.” At this everyone seemed to look at Ichirou either with curiosity or excitement. “You are a very good host for bringing us into your home. Sorry, we intruded before, but as we need to make plans in getting to Japan, we will need a place to stay tonight.”

At words of going to Japan, the bossman and few of his other men looked at Ichirou with worried serious faces. “You may not know this, but any Asian country is not allowing anyone in or out. You would have to go by boat to Japan, but getting close to the country is a death wish.” The bossman told Ichirou.

Ichirou smirked. “Death is not a problem for us. We have survived much. Shall I talk to in private about helping us out? We will only need supplies and such and a map of the best route.”

The bossman got up from the couch. “Come to my office in the sunroom. We shall talk more there.” Ichirou got up and looked at Max to follow him. The others got the hint that they were not needed. So, as Ichirou and Max followed the bossman into the sunroom attached to the living room, the other four decided on what to do.

“I think I’m going into town to check it out. I never got the chance to really look at it before.” Aoi told the others as he headed towards the door.

“I’m coming with you. I never got to experience how town folk lived.” Kek told Aoi. Kek had lived underground most of his life so he never got to experience or see how others lived, except in Hell, but the human world was different than Hell.

That left Hyde and Zero together. Someone needed to watch over Zero, and Hyde figured he was now going to babysit the hybrid. “Well, Zero what do you want to do?” He asked the silver grey-haired boy.

Zero walked over to the staircase, looked up at the door that leads to the master bedroom before he turned around and sat on the steps. “I don’t know what I want to do. I have an idea, but I have to wait.” He said with a hidden smile on his face.

Hyde rolled his eyes. Now he knew he had to keep an eye on Zero before the other did something that was going to be a problem for the rest of them. At least he thought that way, as he knew if you didn’t keep an eye on Zero and looked away for a second, he’d be gone in a flash.

As Hyde was watching Zero, he was trying to figure out why Zero kept turning around and looking towards the master bedroom door. Was Zero tired and wanted to go to sleep? Was Zero just wanting to be alone? Why was Zero so interested in the master bedroom?

Before Hyde could ask Zero what his problem was, two of the men came out of the bedroom, saying thanks to Azrael. Hyde got distracted in watching the men leave, he noticed Zero was gone from in front of him, but then saw Zero disappear into the bedroom. Strange. Hyde followed up the stairs after Zero, went into the bedroom, and turned around to close and lock the door. He needed to be sure that Zero wasn’t going to escape so easily.

Though, when Hyde turned around to find Zero in the bedroom, he caught a sight he didn’t expect to see. Zero had Azrael pinned to one of the cots, as he was straddling his hips. Zero’s mouth was covering Azrael’s own in a heated kiss with tongue and all. Soft moans came from both of them as if they were desperate for each other.

Not being able to understand the meaning behind this, Hyde clear his throat. “Ahem, you guys are not alone.” He told them. Both Zero and Azrael sat up together, having stopped their deep loving kiss for each other, and looked at Hyde. Fear came over Azrael’s face before it disappeared. He seemed to slip up on emotions on his face more easily on Earth than in Heaven.

“You are going to tell the council, aren’t you? And blow my cover on my mission?” Azrael spoke, but his usual guff sounding voice wasn’t the one heard. Instead, it was soft-sounding, as he panted from his heated kiss. He had an arm around Zero’s waist, waiting for Hyde to respond.

Shaking his head, Hyde moved closer to the pair. “I have no need for the council. Remember I’m not a council member anymore, and once again I’m a runaway. Even if I told them, that wouldn’t give me the chance to get back on the council, because you would just be expelled from Heaven.” Hyde pointed towards Zero. “I can understand somewhat why Zero would act this way, but it doesn’t explain your actions, Azrael.”

Azrael swallowed hard, he knew he would have to explain this one day, but that would be in front of God himself, not to another angel. “It began when I first met Zero. I became infatuated with him. So much, that I wanted to do things I never wanted to do again from my first lifetime.” Azrael sighed. Even though it was once and apart of his mission, he never wanted to rape that woman. “Just being alone with Zero made us get closer together, and that was why I wanted him to spend that extra week in the dungeon so I could get to know him better. Ichirou talked me into following my desire and we just had sex the once. It wasn’t going to happen again, till Ichirou talked me into it again, and it was better the second time around that I fell in love with Zero.”

Hyde raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. “You had sex in Heaven, and didn’t get caught?” That was something to Hyde. He wished he knew about a way to get Max to be more comfortable, but Max still wouldn’t do anything sexual with him, besides kissing and touching, before they even went back to Heaven. Max didn’t want to taint him, even in the year they spent in Hell.

“I know what you are thinking, but the torture room in the dungeon is the only place that God doesn’t have eyes on. It’s because he doesn’t want to watch me hurt prisoners or kill them. That is why the torture room was the best place for Zero and me to have sex.” Azrael explained this. “That’s why I don’t want you to tell a soul in Heaven about this, because they will find out what I did in the torture room, which will get me expelled from Heaven. Doing it on Earth won’t.”

“What does getting expelled from Heaven mean?” Zero looked between the two as they spoke. He wasn’t cleared what that meant, but it seemed pretty serious to Azrael and Hyde.

“Being expelled from Heaven means your wings are torn from your body. Any holy power you possed would be removed from you and you would be forced to live life as a human, but without your knowledge of Heaven or anything you learned while as an angel.” Hyde informed Zero, as he looked to the archangel, who was nodding his head. “Does Aoi and Kek know about your little fling, Zero? You know they are your lovers and you shouldn’t hide this from them.”

Zero looks away and shakes his head in guilt. He just couldn’t bring it to tell them he had moved on. Azrael sees this and uses both his hands to turn Zero’s face towards his own. “Maybe we should cease going any farther, till you have told them. I don’t want to be the cause of your heartbreak with your lovers. I love you, but I know you love your lovers. I have accepted that we will be nothing but a fling.”

“No!” Zero hissed out, as he turns from looking guilty to angry. Hyde’s eyes go wide as Zero releases his wings. “I don’t want to bother with it. “I love you as well Azrael. Why can’t I just be with you as Aoi and Kek have each other and don’t give a shit about me?”

Azrael is lost on what to do to calm Zero down. He has to keep himself hidden on his mission, but he doesn’t know if Zero is allowed to show off his wings or not, so he looks to Hyde. Hyde understands Azrael doesn’t know Zero quite as well as the rest of them do, so he walks over to Zero and hugs the short boy, whose head comes just under Hyde’s chin. “It’s alright, Zero. Calm down.” He could feel Zero seething under his touch. “Aoi and Kek both care about you. They want to be with you, but you are pushing them away. You just need to be honest with them on why you are pushing them away.”

Zero slowly starts to calm down as Hyde rubs his hand over his back, his wings retracting back and disappearing. He pulls away from Hyde and looks up at him. “I will tell them, later.” He moves away from Hyde and goes back over to Azrael, where he leans in and kisses the archangel again. “Then we can continue later as well.”

Zero has a grin on his face as he walks away heading out of the room. Hyde and Azrael both watch him leave, but it’s Hyde who is suspicious of Zero’s actions. He wishes he could talk to Ichirou right now to get Ichirou to deal with Zero without telling Aoi or Kek about what is up with Zero, but that would have to wait. He just hoped Zero was going to tell the two before he did anything else.


	26. Chapter 26

It was later that same evening they had arrived in Tiksi that they all slept in the master bedroom. Those a certain silver grey-haired hybrid couldn’t sleep. He had made plans for this evening after all. He waited and waited till he saw a shadow pass the bedroom door. It was time. Everyone in the house was fast asleep, everyone should have been in a deep sleep by now for it was 3 am.

Zero knew Aoi would wake up at 6 am, no matter where they were in this world or the next, he figured everyone else to be sleeping in at least. He got up and slowly made his way to the door and snuck out of the bedroom with ease. Though, what he didn’t know was not everyone slept.

Making his way downstairs in the dark, he saw a faint light coming from the living room. He made his way towards the living room and closed the door slightly, as there was no need to fully close the door. There in the living room with two candles lit was Azrael waiting for Zero on the couch. Zero smiled with such happiness, he bounced on Azrael knocking the couch over on its backside. He gave a little giggle as this made Azrael on top of him before the two started kissing with such passion, as if two lovers where parted from each other for so long, only to be reunited for one night.

“Oh, how I missed you, Zero,” Azrael whispered in Zero’s ear just before he nipped at it. His hands were already moving down Zero’s sides to hook underneath Zero’s pants and slide them down.

Zero giggled softly as he helped Azrael remove his shorts and then help Azrael remove his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the living room. He pushed Azrael up a bit as he hugged the taller man’s body close to him and captured his left nipple in his mouth.

Azrael flipped his head back as his body enjoyed the suckling and biting on his nipple. He grounded his hips down on Zero’s hips before he reached down and grabbed ahold of Zero’s growing erection in his hand and started stroking Zero’s member.

“Oh, please Azrael. Let’s hurry before anyone wakes up.” Zero looked up at Azrael’s face from his position under him. Azrael nodded his head, his now blue eyes spoke of the same need Zero was craving. He got up and Zero got on his knees in front of Azrael and started pulling his pants down, as well as his underpants, before taking Azrael’s growing need in his mouth and sucking him.

There were sloppy noises made that only the two of them could hear, not knowing another was watching them with violet-colored eyes. Zero stood up and pulled Azrael’s head down to capture his lips before he turned around and lean over the turned over couch and waited for the penetration to begin.

Azrael licked his lips, tasting his precum on them from Zero’s kiss and lined himself up. He slowly pushed into Zero’s entrance, biting his lip in the process. Zero let out a wanton moan, making Azrael grab a fist full of Zero’s long silver-grey locks.

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Zero grinned, as he felt Azrael slowly rock his hips at first. Azrael let out a snort and held on to Zero’s hip with his other hand and started moving the way Zero asked him to. Slamming his hips hard into Zero, making his penis hit against the small bundle of nerves that made Zero cry out in pleasure, though his cries were muffled by his own hands to keep the sound from waking anyone up.

The blond-haired violet-eyed Egyptian God had enough of this, as he threw open the living room door with a raging look in his eyes. “Zero! How could you?!” Kek shouted at Zero before he realized he shouted. He'd make sure to talk in a quieter voice, even though he was beyond livid.

Zero’s wide eyes and Kek’s attitude explained that Zero never told Kek and probably not Aoi either about them. Azrael couldn’t keep himself buried in Zero any longer as he pulled out and pulled up his pants and underwear. This was going to be a fight, Azrael knew this.

“Kek, I love you. I always will love you, but I love Azrael too.” Zero tells Kek, as he looks at the ground by his feet, seeing his shorts and grabbing them. He started putting them on as Kek walked up to Zero, and with one swift arm motion, managed to push the couch from its position on the floor right up against the wall, as it was the only object between him and Zero.

“I don’t fucking believe you! If you loved me, you wouldn’t be screwing that fucking archangel behind my back.” Kek’s violet eyes seemed to glimmer in the candlelight. “Better yet, how would Aoi feel about you fucking Azrael behind his back? He’s known you most of your life and you just fucking shit on his feeling for you.”

Upstairs Hyde was woken by shouting, and he noticed Zero and Kek were no longer there. He swallowed hard. He could guess it was about Azrael. He got up and walked over to Aoi. “Aoi, wake up. Kek and Zero are fighting.” He shook the eldest in the room awake.

Aoi rubbed his eyes as he sat up and yawned. “What’s this about?” Hyde repeated himself, and Aoi snapped awake. He quickly got up and both him and Hyde rushed downstairs to the living room, where Aoi didn’t think twice and put himself in between to angry gods. Kek’s aura was pouring out dark energy, where Zero’s aura was pouring out light energy, ready to protect himself against Kek. “I’m going to ask you both to calm down and tell me what this is about.” Aoi was ready for anything, ready to slam one away, pull a weapon from his void and pin the other down with said weapon, he just needed one of them to make their move first. But the first move never came, only words.

“Zero has been fucking Azrael behind our backs. He says he loves me, but I don’t believe him as he tells me he loves Azrael now too. How can I trust his words when he sneaks off to go fuck another without us knowing?” Kek looks ready to kill Zero as tears threaten to fall from his violet eyes.

Aoi turns to look at Zero and sees how hurt Zero looks at Kek’s outburst. He also sees a flustered Azrael standing back away from Zero and Kek. Aoi knows the issue here and lets out a sigh. He is going to have to explain Zero’s actions to Kek, as Zero can’t even explain why he does what he does himself. “It’s not all Zero’s faults, Kek. Zero doesn’t understand it himself. After Zero’s real mother died, Zero was an orphan and only just a young child, he was fostered in by another woman, who thought Zero to be a girl, but even though she realized Zero was a boy, she still decided to raise Zero as her own child. This woman who took Zero in was a lady of the night, she lived in the red light district and almost every night had different men visit her.”

Hyde’s eyes widen, realizing what Aoi was saying. That Zero’s foster mother was a prostitute and slept with many men to make money. If Zero was just a child and seen this, he might also believe that it was alright to do the things he was doing with Azrael behind Aoi and Kek’s back. Kek, on the other hand, was trying to understand just what Aoi was telling him.

“Zero’s foster mother was a prostitute, selling her body for money and every night bring in different men into their home to be fucked by them. Zero figured if she could physically love many men, he could emotionally love many.” Aoi looked at Kek, hoping he was starting to understand. “This isn’t the first time, and won’t be the last time either. Zero loved me back then, but he also loved Soji, a dear friend and brother in arms of mine. Soji is Zero’s past lover and the father of Zero’s unborn child.”

Looking at Aoi confused like, Hyde stops Aoi from continuing. “How can you just accept what Zero does? If he’s done it in the past to you, why would you let him continue doing it to you now? It’s just going to hurt you, Aoi.”

Aoi shakes his head. “Zero hasn’t grown up yet, he is still in his childish like mind. I didn’t think the coma would set him back, but it did. I love Zero, no matter what state of mind he is in, I do get upset when he falls in love with another, but that’s just Zero. He loves with his whole heart, not just his body. That’s what sets him apart from being a whore. He won’t have sex with just anyone, only those he loves and cares for.”

Kek stops Aoi from talking this time. “Zero has slept with Ichirou and Max. So you are telling me, Zero loves them too?” Aoi nods his head. “That means Zero could go off and be fucking them too?” This piques Hyde’s interest too.

Aoi shrugs his shoulders. “Zero loves them, but seeing as how he hasn’t tried to sleep with them a second time, I can only guess Zero loves them as friends, nothing more than that. Well, Max anyways, so don’t worry about Max, Hyde.” He saw the angel’s interest in this, and he didn’t want Hyde to be afraid that Zero was going to try and sleep with Max again. “Zero has been secretly trying anything to get Ichirou to notice him, and it was just that night in Hell, that Zero finally got what he wanted from Ichirou, which turned Ichirou into a god. And Zero hasn’t stopped there trying to get Ichirou’s attention again, but Ichirou is smarter then he looks and knows he doesn’t want to upset me again. So yes, it does upset me when Zero decides to love another, but I know it’s because of how he was brought up.”

“You said Zero hasn’t grown up yet, what do you mean by that?” Kek was wondering what Aoi was talking about. He never saw their past only their future, so now he isn’t sure if Zero could ever grow up.

“It was a long time ago, just before Zero fell pregnant with Soji’s child. Zero felt something calling to him in the mountains, so Zero and I went towards the mountains that were calling to him. I used to be an assassin way back then, I came from an assassin tribe, who lived in the mountains and the way we were headed was straight back to my tribe’s village, the one Soji and Aoi abandoned and left to go to the city instead. At first, we weren’t welcomed, but Zero’s powers at the time were still new to him, he had no control of them, and he lost control at that moment and my tribe understood why he was there and took him and me farther up the mountain, the part of the mountain I was told to never go as a child of the village. That’s where we met a Warrior God, a man who lived a long time, and it was his soul that was calling to Zero, as Zero is a reaper and eats souls.”

“So, Zero ate his soul and became more mature?” Hyde could only guess where this story was going. Aoi shook his head before he continued.

“No, Zero didn’t eat the god's soul just yet. Because Zero’s powers were out of control, because he had no mental and physical training growing up with his powers lying dormant, that when they surfaced they were out of control. Zero was put through many tests, mentally draining and physically draining. Zero didn’t pass every test at first, but we spent at least a week there for Zero to go through these tests. I also got curious and I happened to take a few tests myself. I couldn’t believe that Zero could survive these tests, the mental had me out for a day and the physical test had me in bedridden for two days. The mental tests grew Zero into the mature person he became and the physical tests made him able to handle his growing powers and able to change his gender freely. That’s why Zero now has no control of changing genders because his body is telling him it is time for him to pass on his powers to the next generation.”

Aoi looked over at Zero and Zero took a few steps back, hugging himself. He knew what was coming next after this, but as Aoi was telling them about it, he didn’t dare say a word.

“Before we left, I was granted warrior like god strength, because they saw me take the tests and felt I would be the one to protect Zero when the time was needed, as demons and such still roamed freely in Japan. So the old god gave me his powers before he allowed Zero to eat his soul. After we returned to the city, Zero chose to be with Soji, as my life was linked to Zero’s, Zero felt it was best to love Soji till the day he died, and if he was still in love with me then, we could be together. I accepted his wish, but we kept the fact that I was granted warrior god strength and that my life was linked to Zero’s. Zero fell pregnant was Soji’s child shortly after.”

Zero looked like he was about to cry, but he backed away from Kek who took a step towards him. Aoi shook his head in a way of telling him to leave Zero alone. Though, Hyde spoke up. “Why would Zero become pregnant if you all knew he was going to die once the child was born?”

Aoi cleared his throat to speak, but Zero beat him to it. “We never knew that me having a child would kill me. We didn’t find that out till I couldn’t change back into a man and we went back to Aoi and Soji’s tribe and found out I was pregnant with Soji’s child. That’s when we found out that when I would give birth to the baby, I would die, passing along my growing powers, and taking Aoi with me in death.”

Aoi nods his head. “Only reason Zero is still here today is because of the battle between assassin tribes. We were found out to be an enemy tribe of another couple of assassins that lived with us at the time. They found out and got their tribe to attack us, that’s when Zero was stabbed with a poison blade. The poison that would have killed any human, but Zero wasn’t human. Sadly, Zero fell into a coma, and the poison did kill his and Soji’s unborn child. After that day, Soji stopped what he was doing for a living and stayed by Zero’s side day in and day out. Hope and praying for Zero to wake up. I had gotten us a simple life living beside a shrine, where Zero was kept. The others went and lived their lives as I stayed with Zero and Soji. That how Ichirou came to live with me, his mother dropped him off at my doorstep, told me I was the only living being who could watch over her son who would live thousands of years, but I had to protect him from Lucifer. I didn’t understand at the time why I had to protect him from someone, but I took him in and raised him as my own child until he realized I wasn’t like him. Then I became his caregiver. Soji hated the fact I took Ichirou in because he hated hearing Ichirou cry when he was a baby because of his grief for the loss of his unborn child. Soji’s hate only grew more as Ichirou grew and his hunger for blood grew with him. As he wasn’t allowed to leave the shrine grounds, the only blood source for him was Me, Soji, and Zero. I never knew he was a vampire demon, Soji didn’t know either until he caught Ichirou feeding on Zero not just once, but a few times. Then Ichirou became 18 years old by human standards, we got into an argument, Ichirou in rage drained Soji in the shrine and ran away. I watched over Zero’s body for over a thousand years after that. Till Hyde came that day to help him heal.”

Kek’s just got hit with a realization. “Ichirou drank from Zero, correct? Meaning Ichirou never drank from a human, only a god at first, meaning his body had adapted to Zero’s blood and power. That’s why Zero was able to change Ichirou into a god by transferring his powers to him. Zero can’t make anyone a god, he could transfer his powers to another, but his powers aren’t meant to be transferred to another which in turn kills them. Zero can only transfer his powers to his child, which means all of his powers, or transfer a fraction of his powers to Ichirou because Ichirou has Zero’s blood running through him.”

They all came to this realization, even Azrael who was listening and trying to make his way out of the room. “For fuck sakes.” Came another voice from behind, they turned to see Ichirou and Max standing there, as they had been the whole time listening as well. “Zero was set out to kill me then.” Max cursed, as Ichirou stood beside the pissed off Max, smirking.

“I didn’t know it would kill you. I thought I could transfer my powers over to anyone, which killing them would turn them into a god, just like it did with Ichirou.” Zero whined back at Max. Though Max couldn’t be mad at Zero completely, they knew the risk, they just had confidence it would work the same as it did with Ichirou.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichirou could see someone sneaking away and quick flash stepped right in front of Azrael. “And where do you think you are going, dear sir?” Ichirou flashed him a fanged grin.

“I don’t seriously need to be here. This sounds more like a family matter, and I am not family.” Azrael told Ichirou sternly. Though with his gentle voice, it didn’t fit the part.

Ichirou grabs Azrael’s shoulders and spins him around. “Nope, you are apart of this whether you like it or not. You are Zero’s lover after all.” This made everyone turn around and look at Ichirou as he walked Azrael over to the other couch that hadn’t been thrown across the room. “I did cause the trouble between Azrael and Zero, making Azrael follow his desire for Zero and letting Zero’s desire for Azrael grow. So I can take the blame for it. You can’t put the blame completely on Zero’s desire to love everyone he falls in love with.” He chuckled a bit.

Aoi shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “You shouldn’t have interfered with them. If they desired each other, you should have let things happen naturally.”

“That is where you are wrong, Aoi. Azrael had a desire for Zero but held back because it wasn’t God’s will for him to desire Zero. I just pushed them closer together, or else Azrael wouldn’t be on Earth. He would still be sulking in the dungeon. Sometimes you have change fate for others when they don’t know which way to go.”

“Ichirou!” An angry Hyde shouted at him. “You can’t just go changing fates and do as you wish with people. They are not your little puppets.” He looked towards Zero, who changed from depressed to devilishly smiling with the intent of using his puppet master skill. “Don’t you start either.”

“I didn’t change it because I wanted it to happen, I changed it because we needed it to happen.” Everyone was now looking at Ichirou like he was growing a second head. “Azrael being close to Zero is a good thing. We need him on our side.” Everyone was still looking at Ichirou with confusion on their face. “Azrael why don’t you explain to them what your mission here is exactly.”

Azrael shakes his head but sees in Ichirou’s eyes that he might as well explain. “My mission here on Earth is to get close to those who were close to Bailie once and kill them. Just like the other archangels are doing here on Earth, though most of them are hunting down the demons that cause humans to sin against their will.”

“Exactly. Which is why we all need to get to Japan, not just Aoi and I.” Ichirou smirked and patted Azrael on the shoulder. Everyone seemed to be indifferent at this moment about Azrael, but not Ichirou or Max. “We have to help stop the killing of demons in Japan, and sadly, there are a lot there right now because of what happened over the years before we fixed things two years ago. And a certain archangel is there killing them.”

“You mean, Michael is there. Though, how would you know he was sent there?” Azrael looks at Ichirou with shock, just as everyone else does, except Max.

“Because I got this friend who just happened to know a thing or two about what your daddy is doing.” Now, this confused everyone, even Max was confused about the explanation. “Okay, Zeus told me where all the archangels were going and that Michael was sent to Japan to clean up the demons there. Reading the letter that was how I found out about your mission here. Hermes brought it here to be delivered to me, that’s why the bossman and I went into his office to talk because he had this letter to me, after I said we were going to Japan.”

“That still makes little sense, Ichirou,” Hyde speaks. “Why should we care about what happens to the demons on Earth and why we have to stop the archangels from killing? They should just continue killing the demons, we or I should say, you have your problems to deal with in Hell.”

“As long as God has his archangels out and about killing demons on Earth, those demons go back to Hell which increases, whoever is sitting on the throne, powers. If Hades is sitting on the throne, his power will increase, if it’s Osiris, his power will increase. That’s why we got to fuck up God’s will of eliminating sin on Earth first before we go to Hell.” Ichirou told them exactly what they needed to hear. “It’s our only way to save Bailie and Odi, or Hell will be lost to us forever.”

“Not really,” Max speaks. “You are Lucifer’s grandson basically. As long as you are alive nothing will happen to Hell.” This makes everyone stop and stares at Ichirou, even Azrael tries to move out of Ichirou’s hands.

“What is Max talking about, Ichirou?” Aoi is now wondering, as he was the one who raised Ichirou as a child. He never seen any cruel intentions in the boy, he was a trouble maker.

“Max is correct, Ichirou is like a grandson to Lucifer,” Azrael speaks, as he was there during the conversation Ichirou and Horus had. “Ichirou’s parents were both created with Lucifer’s blood, meaning they had Lucifer’s blood in their veins. When Bailie’s mother was sent to Hell, she cursed Lucifer, saying any child who holds his blood will take his throne. Lucifer didn’t know about Bailie, and he didn’t know that Ichirou’s parents had an offspring as well. Which they knew Lucifer was killing anyone with his bloodline, so they made sure that Ichirou would grow up outside of Hell and hopefully never be found out.”

“That makes more sense why Ichirou was never allowed to touch the throne again after Bailie fought Lucifer.” Zero smiled with glee. “That’s why Ichirou was able to hold out against Lucifer as well. Oh, I still wish I was there to have seen the whole battle.”

“I still don’t like it. I have been warned many times in my life to never become the ruler of anything, especially Hell. I can’t let the power get to my head.” Ichirou huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He would rather no one knew about that, but the cat was out of the bag now, thanks to Max.

“And who told you that?” Azrael asked wondering. Ichirou pointed over to Kek. “If he has foreseen it, it was probably because of the original throne. You would have ruled as Lucifer did. Bailie was too weak-minded to rule with power in mind because of his mother’s gentle spirit. You are the take-charge guy and show those around you that is your way or they can get out of the way. That’s why you have the plans, the ideas. Both your parents had Lucifer’s blood, so your blood isn’t tainted with the blood of another like Bailie’s blood is. Your first blood intake was Zero’s blood, but even if your blood mixed with Zero’s blood, you are still more like Lucifer than Bailie will ever be.”

Ichirou was getting close, really close to punching Azrael for putting Bailie down, as his one hand was already balled into a fist. Aoi had seen this walked over to Ichirou. “Calm down, Ichirou. We don’t need a fight to break out inside the mansion.”

“Wait. I can understand why Ichirou is a demon, because both his parents were demons. Though, if Bailie’s parents were both angels, why is he a demon?” Hyde questioned this.

“Because Lucifer was becoming a demonic angel. An angel fueled with demonic powers. So, Bailie had a 50/50 chance of becoming an angel or becoming a demon. Him being born a demon was probably the best thing that could have happened to Bailie, as demons were born or created in Hell. If Bailie came out an angel, well that would raise a lot of questions on why an infant angel was born in Hell.” Azrael said what seemed like the most logical answer.

Everyone seemed to accept that answer. Ichirou looked towards the window, even though they were boarded up on the outside, somehow bits of light would shine in. “I believe it's daylight now. I have to talk to the bossman one last time. I’m going to need everyone to stay around here as we may need some help with stocking and packing the ship up for our trip. Yes, we will be leaving today or tonight for Japan.” Ichirou turned around and left the living room.

“Hey, where are you going?” Hyde called out to Ichirou.

“For a shower. I’ve been on those boats before and I’m not leaving without a shower first.” Ichirou called back with a wave. Hyde rolled his eyes and looked back in the living seeing Max start towards the living room entrance.

“Oh no, Max. I know what you are up to.” Hyde glared daggers into Max’s eyes. “If you want to have a shower with anyone, it’s going to be me.”

Max smiled and kissed the tip of Hyde’s nose. “You are so cute. I wasn’t going to join Ichirou for a shower, I have you now. I’m just going to the kitchen to make something to eat.” He chuckled as he slipped past Hyde and headed straight to the kitchen area. Hyde was standing there with a blush on his face, embarrassed that he would even think Max would run up to Ichirou for a quicky in the shower.

“I think someone needs to get laid.” Zero giggled in the background, making Hyde turn even redder.

“Zero, Hyde’s never had sex. He’s still pure.” Kek informs Zero. “Max won’t go any farther than kissing or touching each other over the clothes.”

If Hyde could die from embarrassment, he would have just now. Everyone seemed to know his business with Max, perhaps it’s because Max keeps telling everyone he keeps Hyde pure. Sure they tried once to have sex, but Max just could go through with it, too afraid to taint Hyde’s pure white wings. Azrael sees that Hyde’s embarrassed and taps him on the shoulder to follow him. Hyde takes the leave from the room by letting out a sigh, he wasn’t sure how he was going to escape that embarrassment without running away. Though, Azrael gestures to Hyde to continue following him up the stairs.

Azrael leads Hyde to a bedroom and lets him go in, before closing the door behind them. Hyde looks around the room as sees empty cots. “Where is everyone?” Hyde asks as he turns around to face Azrael.

“Everyone has mostly gone to spend the night with their families. As Ichirou was here, there was no need for everyone to be here to help guard or whatever they do here at night. I have to stay, same with the two other guys that were with me and three other ones too, as we either don’t have a home or our homes are too far away.” Azrael spoke sitting on one of the cots. He gestured to the one in front of him for Hyde to sit upon. “Why do you still wear your holy robe here? Don’t you have any other clothes to wear?”

Hyde shook his head. “No, I was only wearing this when we left. We are runaways now, we left shortly after we got to the Mountian of Gods and came right here, with the help from Isis.”

Azrael nodded his head. “Well, I can teach you one holy blessing that will change what you are wearing into anything you can think of. It’s one that us archangels had learned to use so we could blend in with the humans without having to find or buy any clothes. As I’m guessing Max either traded his robe for the clothes he is wearing or threw away his robe and stole those clothes.”

Hyde shook his head. “Ichirou and Max went to an old dress shop they helped back in the day. The lady that had owned it, had left them the clothes they are wearing right now, believing they would come back someday. She had passed away a month ago, so the daughter they saved now owns it and gifted the clothes to them. Max didn’t want to carry around his robe with him, and because it’s a rare material here in this world, he gave it to her to have.”

Azrael nodded. “Seems like Ichirou and Max both have kindness in their hearts. Even if they don’t seem like it.”

“Well, I guess you have to get to know them better. Max has always been sweet to me, at least. Even when he decided to escape from Heaven with me, he protected me from danger. Of course, back then he treated me like I was a delicate object of his, but he’s changed since we met Ichirou and everyone else.” Hyde smiled at the memories he remembers of him and Max.

“Max still treats you like a delicate object. Even though he managed to place a mating mark on your body.” Azrael told Hyde, as he knew what Hyde and Max were like when they came back to Heaven. “I will tell you this. Max needs to stop being afraid of making you impure. You have hung around with demons, you have probably seen your share of battle, maybe even killed someone. You are far from pure, and that’s why they wanted you on the council, at least the council members wanted you. God, not so much.”

Hyde blinked as he looked at Azrael. “You mean I wasn’t just chosen by God to sit at the table, it was the council members who choose me?” Azrael gave him a nod. “Why? Doesn’t that go against what God believes?”

“They wanted someone with outside experience. Someone who wouldn’t be afraid to take a chance against what God would make they do. The girl who was picked by God himself, who sat across from you at that table was doing everything in God’s power. The council had been there for so long that God has little control over them now, but he still has a voice. It was your voice that would be louder than God’s voice. When us archangels still at the council table, we have free range to think and say whatever we want to, but we know we have to follow in God’s footsteps, so we agree with God’s choice willingly, even if we think it’s wrong.”

There was so much Hyde barely knew. He thought he was chosen by God to sit at the table, but to be chosen by the council members themselves, they were hoping he would make the difference, and he did quite a few times. “So, why did you bring me here? You just wanted to talk to me about Heaven?”

Azrael shook his head. “No, I brought you here to tell you what you and Max do behind closed doors, you can go all the way and you will remain how you are. You are the Angel of Grace. You are as pure as they come because you have no fate. If you had a fate, then yes you would have been impure already. Max is still Fallen by Grace, he is the purest fallen angel to ever exist. Yes, I know what he has done and what has happened to him, but he is pure, and that scares God. No other angel has been born a fallen and has been pure at the same time.”

“I don’t think we should ever tell Max that he is pure.” Hyde giggled a bit, just thinking about it. “Wait, but Max had to be baptized and his hair turned white twice, that’s why he had to white patches on his head. Explain that.”

“Well, Max was baptized to remove his mark from your body. Once he was baptized, his mark disappeared from your body, because he was no longer allowed to have you. He was also blessed to talk very little and only say pure things.” Azrael rolled his eyes. That blessing they placed on Max didn’t work well, but it did stop him from talking too much and he didn’t curse anymore. “What happened to make Max’s hair white?”

“Well, the first time, it was Bailie who used his true demonic heritage to hold Max under a nightmare. I think Max said it took his innocents away from him, that’s why it turned white. The second patch was during when Ichirou took his virginity.” Hyde had to remember each time Max’s hair turned white in a small patch.

“That’s an easy one, Max’s hair turned white on those two patches on his head because he was touched by Lucifer, in a sense. Remember, Lucifer was as pure as they become before you two were born, he was the only Seraph angel.” Azrael informs Hyde. “If Max had been touched by Lucifer’s hands when Lucifer was in Heaven still, he would have turned Max’s hair completely white. Lucifer’s touch could purify any angel. God was afraid when Max showed up, because he had been touched by Lucifer, but not in the sense that we think. Demonic Lucifer could have never turned Max’s hair white, only the purest state of Lucifer could have. Bailie and Ichirou both having Lucifer’s blood mean they were born when Lucifer wasn’t at his demonic state, which we already talked about that. Bailie may have been conceived when Lucifer wasn’t fully demonic yet, which is why Max’s hair turned white when Bailie touched him, even with just using his powers.”

“I’m glad Lucifer is no longer with us, at least. I don’t want to know what he would be capable of now.” Hyde sighed before he thought of something. “Wait, I kiss Ichirou before and my hair never turned white.”

Azrael shook his head. “That’s because you weren’t fully touched by him. A kiss isn’t going to do it. As you said, Max lost his virginity to Ichirou, a full-on sin.”

“So, if I sinned with Ichirou in any way, I would gain that same white patch of hair?” Azrael wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what was going to happen, as Hyde asked his question.

“Yes, Ichirou used his powers on your complete body, which I don’t even know what powers Ichirou has, or if you slept with him, then yes, it would happen to you as well.” Azrael shook his head. “I just told you, you are as pure as they come and said you could have sex with Max, your lover, and now you want to go and have sex with Ichirou. What the fuck is wrong with you guys?”

“Hey, not my fault Ichirou is a sex symbol.” Hyde giggled. “He does have a nice body, but why can’t I have a turn at him? Max has slept with Ichirou numerous times when we were together because he wanted it but he didn’t want to make me impure.” Hyde said for a matter of fact. “I let him go and do it because I’m not going to hold Max back from feeling good about himself, plus the cuddles afterward were the best because Max’s body would be so sensitive and if cuddle my butt to his crotch or put my leg between his leg, he would start to get excited again.”

That was it. Azrael was sure Hyde was the innocent one of the bunch, wouldn’t be so open with himself, but Azrael got more of an ear full then he wanted about Hyde’s little pleasures. He stood up and was about to leave. “Sorry, I just don’t know how you can all be so open about it.” He apologized, rubbing his hand over his face.

“I guess you could blame that on Zero’s and Ichirou’s behavior around us. I still blush badly about it when I’m with them all, but just talking one on one, I feel comfortable about it. Sorry.” Hyde was the one apologizing now.

“Yeah, Ichirou has his way with words, even if they aren’t sexual and Zero, well he is so open about it, he doesn’t care who knows or even who’s watching.” Azrael ran a hand through his long black hair. “I’ll teach the blessing to change your clothes.” He moved back over to Hyde and he started teaching the holy blessing to him, in hopes that it would work for the angel as it worked so well for the archangels.

* * *

Later that same day, after organizing and packing up the ship, they are ready to set sail. The water is surprisingly calm with little wind, which means they would be moving at a snail’s pace. Ichirou didn’t mind, he had a plan. The bossman was still trying to get Ichirou to take more supplies with him, but Ichirou declined. He knew they weren’t going to be on the ship long enough to take the extra, it would just be a waste if Ichirou took any extra.

“Well, she’s all packed up and ready to go.” Ichirou was stand and admiring the ship. It was an old 17th-century wooden merchantman ship. Small compared to the one Ichirou and Kenickie had traveled on two years ago, but it was perfect for them. There were only six of them traveling and trying to man a bigger ship would have been a bit difficult.

The bossman stood beside Ichirou. “Are you sure you do not need anything more?” He asked Ichirou, as the ship was getting ready to launch. It was the only one there, and soon the dock would be shipless.

Ichirou shook his head. “I’m sure I don’t need-” Ichirou paused, seeing Azrael standing there with other men, seeing them off with the bossman. “Actually, there is one thing I would like to ask.” He looked at the bossman as he was waiting for Ichirou to ask his question. “I want to take one of your men, Rael, as you call him. You see, last night we all got to talking and we would be charmed to have on the ship with us. He could also help out.”

Azrael had narrowed his blue eyes at Ichirou, trying to see where he was getting at before the bossman turned around and started talking to him in Russian. From the gestures and body language alone, Ichirou could tell Azrael didn’t want to leave the bossman’s side. Though the bossman started to sound most angry, and Azrael had given up talking about it.

The bossman turned to Ichirou with a smile and laugh. “Seems that boy did not want to go, but I told him he had to. You are the best man out here in the world and he would be safe with you.” Ichirou had to chuckle as well, little did the bossman know about Azrael.

“Well, I guess this is farewell. Don’t know if I will ever come back this way, but I like what you are doing and the townfolks seem happy about it, so you are doing something right.” Ichirou patted the bossman on the shoulder before he waved to the other men behind him and made his way up onto the ship.

The boat was shortly launched into the water, sails pulled down, and off they headed on their route. A final farewell wave to the town of Tiksi and Ichirou turned away. He watched Aoi and Max get the ship going and steering, he saw Hyde tying up the rope with Azrael. Zero was standing close by, admiring Azrael as Kek was shaking his head and doing both his and Zero’s job.

Ichirou made his way down to the main deck. “Hey, Kek.” Kek stopped what he was doing and walked over to Ichirou. “How about once everything is ready, you give us a little push?”

Kek smiled slightly. “I can do that.” He nodded his head and walked away, to finish tying and work his dark art magic to give them that little push Ichirou was talking about. He also informed Max and Aoi beforehand.

Azrael had stopped what he was doing and walked over to Ichirou. “Why the hell did you ask me to come? You know damn well my mission was back there.” He pointed at Ichirou’s chests very hard. “Now it will only take me longer to complete my mission because of your little detour.”

“Chill out, Azrael.” Ichirou chuckled as he moved Azrael’s hand down. “I know what your mission is about and I just saved a whole town of people from your wrath. They did nothing wrong but become acquaintances of mine and Bailie’s. You are the heartless asshole who was going to kill them all, just because you were told to.”

“You don’t fucking get it, do you, Ichirou,” Azrael growled out throwing his hands in the air. “I can’t defy my mission and you coming and butting in, fucked it up. You are an idiot.” He stormed off to the cabin, clearly finished with blowing up in Ichirou’s face.

“Well, he’s got an attitude,” Ichirou said more so to himself. “Zero, go comfort your boyfriend.” He called out to the hybrid, who had been watching the whole thing. Kek and Aoi both looked at Ichirou, not pleased that he had called Azrael Zero’s boyfriend. Though, Zero ran off to the cabin at Ichirou’s order.

Ichirou checked on Hyde’s handy work and was impressed. “You did really well. Where did you learn how to tie like this?”

Hyde shrugged his shoulders. “I got bored a lot in class when I was younger and learned a lot of different things. Mostly self-taught, but I never figured it would come in handy.” He smiled at Ichirou before his smile dropped. “Ichirou, can I ask you something?”

Ichirou smirked as he leans against the railing of the ship and looked down at the water. “I don’t know what makes you thinking you can’t ask me anything without permission.” He glanced at Hyde, who seemed to be looking up at Max. “What is it?” He asked as he stood up again.

“I want to be with Max, in the way you have been with Max,” Hyde tells Ichirou. He could see Ichirou not looking impressed by his words as everyone knew Hyde wanted to be with Max that way, but Max refused. “I know he will never do anything like that with me, so I need you to do it.”

Now, this came as a shock to Ichirou, his dark red eyes looked into the sky blue ones of Hyde’s. He was looking for the right answer to give Hyde. “You know I shouldn’t. Max is overprotective of you. If anyone made you impure, Max would be livid and probably try to kill whoever did.”

“But I can’t become impure.” Hyde quickly spoke. “Azrael told me because Max and I have no fate, we will always remain pure. I have killed and hung around you guys for a while, even lived in Hell. All that should have made me impure, but because I have no fate, I can’t become impure. Max believes he’s impure, but he is pure like me.”

“I don’t think I understand. Max was born a Fallen, doesn’t that automatically make him impure?” Ichirou never questioned anything about the angels, but Max talked about being impure since the day he met him.

Hyde shook his head. “Actually, I found out from Azrael that God didn’t want me on the council, because I have lived to see and have done things that would make one impure. It was the council members who picked me because of that. Max was born pure, and yes, he was born a Fallen, the only one ever to be born like that. It’s everyone else that thought of him as impure and drilled it into his head. God couldn’t accept Max, didn’t want to understand how Max was born a Fallen but is pure.”

“I think I get it now. Max is pure just like you are, no matter what you do.” Ichirou nodded his head for a moment, still rolling the information in his head.

Hyde didn’t wait for Ichirou to say another thing. “A sign of Max’s purity is on his head. It has something to do with you and Bailie both having Lucifer’s blood. Before Lucifer left Heaven, his touch would turn any angel pure, even if they had not become a Fallen, wings, and hair would all turn pure white. Because Bailie had used his powers which consumed Max’s whole body, he gained a patch of purity from that. Having sex with you, well, you had touched every part of him, he gained another patch of purity. You and Bailie don’t have all of Lucifer’s power to turn an angel pure, but you have enough to leave a purity mark behind.”

“Okay, you lost me.” Ichirou walked past Hyde, away from the others that were on the upper deck steering and talking to themselves. He knew they couldn’t hear their conversation, but he wanted to be sure by going to the bow of the ship. “If I have Lucifer’s blood and can leave a purity mark behind on an angel as I did with Max, how come I can have sex with a demon and not purify them?”

Well, Ichirou did make a good point and Hyde knew that. “I’m not sure. I mean you are a demon yourself so being with a demon, you must not have the power to purify them, which would kill them. Though, you have the power to leave purity marks on angels. Have you had sex with any other angels, besides Max?”

Ichirou looked at Hyde, he felt Hyde was trying to be his counselor. Ichirou didn’t need to think of a way to answer this, as it should have been clear to Hyde in the first place. “I have not had sex with any other angel, as it was forbidden in Heaven, remember? Unless you count Zero, but even he doesn’t could as an angel, he may be an angel, but he is shinigami god on top of that.”

Hyde nodded his head. They got quiet for a moment, hearing the waves splash against the ship. Hyde’s long black hair flew in the wind. Hyde had to ask again. “Ichirou, will you have sex with me, so Max can get over his fear and finally have sex with me?”

Ichirou sighed. He hated that everyone came to him with their sexual problems, but then again, he did get around and he enjoyed every moment of it. Though to have sex with Hyde would mean something more, it would mean more to Hyde and if what Hyde said was true about leaving a purity mark on him, then Max would know and Max would be upset with Ichirou for touching Hyde. Probably even angry with Ichirou, and he knew if Max was angry with him, he would try and kill Ichirou.

Looking at those sky blue eyes pleading with him, Ichirou couldn’t dare look at them as he turned his head away. “I can’t do what you ask. I feel if we did, Max would be hurt by it and he would probably try and kill me for even touching you.”

“But Ichirou.” Hyde grabbed a hold of Ichirou’s arm. “You think I’m not hurt when Max goes and sleeps with you? I cry my eyes out every time he would disappear with you because he wouldn’t go farther with me. Sure, the guilt he had for it ate away at him, that he would shower me with cuddles and kisses, but I have needs too, you know. It’s either I ask you, or I go and ask someone else, and that someone else may very well have the power to taint someone with no fate.”

Now Ichirou heard it all. Hyde was trying to guilt-trip him into doing it. He wasn’t going to fall for it. There wasn’t anyone in their group of friends that would be willing to sleep with Hyde, but then again, there was a certain hybrid that did love Hyde as a friend and may just very well do it too. Though, Hyde wanted Ichirou to leave a mark on him so Max knew, not just go behind Max’s back and do it without evidence.

Ichirou had to think of something, anything that would help him out in this situation. “I will do it, on one condition.” He saw the excitement in Hyde’s eye grow. “Max has to know and be there.” The excitement in his eyes disappeared.

“You know Max won’t agree to that. He wouldn’t want you touching me at all.” Hyde whined slightly, feeling disappointed. “If he agreed to you having sex with me, then why doesn’t he just have sex with me in the first place, right?”

“Then you explain to him that he can’t taint you, just like you explained to me. It’s not that hard, was it?” Ichirou groaned, he could feel himself already feeling guilty about this. “If you don’t ask him, then I will.” He started walking back towards the stern of the ship.

“Wait, no.” Hyde grabbed Ichirou’s shirt. “Please don’t. I’ll try and talk to Max about it, but if he won’t listen to me. Will you do it then?”

Ichirou already knew Max was probably going to deny Hyde and become frustrated about Hyde wanting sex and come to him about it, then he would have Hyde knocking at his door, ready to be fucked. This was a situation Ichirou didn’t even want to be involved in now. Fucking Max was one thing, he had a reason for wanting to keep Hyde pure, but he thought for sure they would have gotten it on already by now, but it’s clear that Max still held on it his fear, and now Hyde was feeling physically neglected by Max and was seeking out attention.

“I need some time to think about it then. I just need to clear my head right now.” Ichirou didn’t even turn to look at Hyde, who was looking at Ichirou with pleading eyes. He needed to take a moment to think and figure things out, things that involved their mission about getting to Japan.


	27. Chapter 27

Two days out at sea had passed, there were reaching their destination fast, but not fast enough for Ichirou. Ichirou had locked himself up in a small closet on the ship. Everyone who knows Ichirou had tried to get him to come out, but he refused to unlock the door. He said he needed to clear his head and come up with a plan. That was enough to make everyone back off then.

Though for Aoi, he knew Ichirou better than anyone else did and for Ichirou to lock himself up, it wasn’t to clear his head and come up with a plan, it was to hide from a situation. Ichirou used to do it when he was just a child, he would hide from Soji for feeding on Zero’s unconscious body. It was a childish thing to do, to hide from a situation that was difficult to understand.

Aoi had talked to just about everyone asking if they knew anything, but the answers were all the same. No one knew why Ichirou locked himself away, and only gave the answer that Ichirou wanted to clear his mind and think. Aoi knew it was more than that, but he didn’t want their friends to know that this was Ichirou showing his weakness. Sure they may try and understand, but they would then try to get Ichirou to come out for sure.

Figuring it out was going to be difficult, so Aoi had walked out on to the main deck of their small ship. Maybe the fresh air of the sea would help him think. Just then, he heard giggling coming from the bow upper deck and he saw Azrael there with Zero looking out to sea. He hadn’t talked to Zero or Azrael, as they were always with each other now, or at least Zero was following Azrael like a lost puppy dog. It made the jealousy in Aoi flare up, but he knew no matter what, Zero would still love him just the same.

Heading up to the upper deck, Aoi waved to Zero with a smile, which Zero ran over to him with a bounce and wrapped his arms around Aoi’s neck. Yes, Zero still loved him just the same. “How are you two doing? Enjoying the view?”

“Yes, we are enjoying the view. Azrael says it’s kind of stuffy on the ship’s lower decks, even though he lived in a dungeon mostly.” Zero looked over at Azrael with his bright red eyes and narrowed them playfully at Azrael. Azrael just signed and shook his head.

“Well, I came to ask you both if you knew any reason why Ichirou would lock himself up and keep us in the dark about whats going on in his head?” Aoi questioned them, and just like the others, they shook their head.

“I have no clue. Only you would know, Aoi. You have known Ichirou longer then any of us, but if you don’t know then he is hiding something from you too.” Zero answered the question knowing Aoi would be the one to know, but Aoi did know why Ichirou had done it, just didn’t know what made Ichirou do it.

“Azrael, you were the last to talk to Ichirou, that I saw. What happened during your conversation?” Aoi inquired now, brushing some loose hair behind his ear.

“I got upset with Ichirou for interrupting my mission, but he had a good reason for it.” Azrael looked over at Zero. “I stormed off after, so I don’t know what happened after I left.”

Aoi sighed. He was no closer to finding out the reason until he remembered another small detail. “After you talked to Ichirou, he talked to Hyde, but I asked Hyde and he didn’t know any reason for Ichirou’s behavior.”

“If it was Hyde who had talked to him last, then Hyde might have asked him to do something for him.” Azrael got serious. The serious look on Azrael’s face made Aoi realize he may know.

“What could Hyde have asked Ichirou to do for him? You know, right?” Aoi glanced over at Zero, who was giggling as the wind blow through his hair.

Azrael clears his throat. “Zero, may you leave me and Aoi alone for a bit? I need to talk to him about something, and I rather not do it with you here.” The stern voice Azrael used made Zero’s eyes go wide. Zero hanging his head and whines a bit as he walks away.

Aoi was caught off guard. Zero listened to Azrael. When Zero used to follow Aoi around like a lost puppy dog as a child, Aoi would ask him to leave him alone, but Zero never listened to him. “How did you do that? Zero never listened to me when he followed me around.”

Azrael shrugged his shoulders. “Zero wants something from me. I told him if he listened to me and behaved himself, I would allow Zero to make love to me when we were back on solid ground.” The slightest blush appeared on Azrael’s serious face. Aoi looked confused for a moment, not quite catching what Azrael was saying, because even he tried something like that, and it still didn’t work. Azrael coughs. “The deal is if he does what he is told, I will let him have my ass again.”

Now it all made sense. “Getting the chance to be the one on top is rare for Zero. He never found interest in doing it, but he has an interest in doing it with you.” Aoi chuckled a bit. Of course, Zero never topped Aoi, and Kek always topped Zero in their threeway, so it was a rare treat for Zero to be a top. “So, what do you know about Hyde’s question to Ichirou?”

“I know more than I need to know.” Azrael turns around and looks back out at the sea, it was clear he was hiding his face from Aoi, as his cheeks tinted some more. “Hyde might have asked Ichirou to sleep with him, and it all goes back to Max. Max has two white streaks in his hair, one caused by Bailie and the other caused by Ichirou. They are marks of purity. Max and Hyde were both born pure and because they have no fate, they can never become impure. Hyde probably figures if he has sex with Ichirou, he would gain a mark of purity, so Max would know he is pure, even though Max doesn’t even know why he got the marks in the first place.”

“Say no more,” Aoi tells Azrael. “I know the history between Max and Hyde and I know the history between Max and Ichirou, it makes sense why Hyde would ask Ichirou.” The pieces to figuring out Ichirou’s problem was getting clearer for Aoi now. “Ichirou is probably conflicted with a decision he isn’t willing to make and he is hiding from us, so he doesn’t have to make a choice.”

Azrael turns to Aoi. “Really, you figured it out just like that?” He hadn’t known these guys for long, but they were all really good friends, so no wonder Aoi figured it out.

“Yes, I raised Ichirou and I know more about him then he lets others know. I only knew him for the first 18 years of his life, but that was enough for me to understand him and his habits.” Aoi patted Azrael on the shoulder. “If Hyde’s not going to explain to Max that they are both pure and can’t be tainted. Maybe it’s you who has to explain it to Max. You are an archangel with this knowledge, so he might listen to you.”

Azrael shook his head. “Max is different. He won’t talk to me, because I have talked to Hyde. I think his possession over Hyde’s purity is still there. He gives me dirty looks after that day in the mansion when I pulled Hyde aside.”

“All the more reason for you to corner him and talk to him. Explain to him what you told Hyde. If you don’t then I will and I don’t have all the facts about it.” Aoi looked at Azrael with a matter of fact expression. It was true, Aoi didn’t know all the details, and coming from a friend the information may seem false like Hyde made Aoi tell him. So Azrael nodded his head, agreeing he would try and find the time to tell Max everything.

* * *

Another day had passed, rough winds rocked the ship as Max was at the wheel. He was getting soaked as it rained hard on the deck. They had a choice to keep the ship smooth sailing in the rough waters with Kek’s dark arts, but they decided against it to see if Ichirou would come out of his closet. Aoi knew it wasn’t going to work, but he let the others try.

Azrael had made his way to the small kitchenette area, or at least there was a table and their small supplies of food. He looked inside to see Aoi sitting there, eating an apple, and the way Aoi sat, it would seem he hadn’t noticed how rough the waters had gotten. Azrael had little balance and stumbled to the table Aoi was sitting at.

“I hate to say this, but I would rather we had calm waters.” Azrael looked at Aoi, who hadn’t turned to talk to him. “You are the one in charge, after all. If Ichirou won’t come out and deal with the ship, you are next in line.”

Aoi took another bite of his apple and chewed. “I hear what you are saying, but remember, everyone wanted to see if it would bring Ichirou out. It didn’t. You know what you need to do.” Aoi stared hard at Azrael with his electric blue eyes. “All you have to do is say the word and I will relieve Max of his post and take over.”

“Really? That’s all?” Azrael rolled the situation around in his head, just like the waves were doing to the ship. He couldn’t think clearly. “Fine, I’ll talk to Max. I’ll be waiting in the room. I’ll tell everyone that I need a moment to myself in the room with Ichirou, then send Max down to the room to talk to Ichirou. I’ll corner him and talk this out.”

With a plan in mind, Aoi got up and they headed their separate ways. Aoi walked up onto the main deck and was almost blown away by a big gust of wind. He held on tight as he headed up to the wheel, seeing Max steer the ship into the waves. “Hey, let me take over!” Aoi yelled at Max in the pouring rain.

Max shook his head. “I got this! You go back inside!” Max yelled back.

“No, you don’t! Let me take over, you need to rest!” Aoi told Max, as he stood behind the fallen and took the wheel. Max didn’t want to give up the wheel, but he had to let Aoi do the steering or there were going to steer against each other.

“Fine, I’ll go in and get dried up!” Max shouted as he slipped away from in between Aoi and the steering wheel. Max could have sworn he seen Aoi smiling at him, but it was too dark to tell as he made his way back inside the ship.

Shortly after Max left, Kek appeared. “Right on time, Kek!” Aoi shouted to the shorter man. Kek shook his head and started chanting something in his ancient Egyptian language, it only took moments before the ship was surrounded by what could be classified as a bubble. Aoi guided the ship with ease over the waves now, no wind to blow them around now and no rain. Sure, the ship was soaked from the rain and the sails as well were soaked, but it was easier for them to ride out the storm, while not being apart of the storm.

“I seriously thought Ichirou would have come out and helped, but I guess he has such faith in us to not kill each other.” Kek walked over to Aoi, a purple haze ball was within his hands. He noticed Aoi looking at it so he explained. “This is us, in the storm. It’s calm inside the sphere so as long as I hold the sphere, everything will be alright.”

Aoi nodded his head. “Your powers are sure something. For someone who lived in the desert most of their life, you sure adapt to other elements.” He grinned at Kek in a way that would make one think it was Ichirou grinning at them.

Kek shook his head and looked away from Aoi. Aoi knew that grin got to Kek, but Kek was busy now trying to keep the ship in a calm setting. “Sand storms aren’t so different from this storm. Sure, we aren’t on solid ground, but the sand can become an issue as well.” He looked out in front of the ship, watching how Aoi was steering the ship through the harsh waves on the other side of their bubble.

Just then Zero and Hyde came up from the lower deck. “Man, it’s so good to stretch,” Zero said, as he let his wings out.

“Zero, you really should keep your wings hidden. Just because it’s calm, doesn’t mean they are not going to get wet.” Hyde warned Zero, but the warning came a little too late as a wave came over the deck, soaking both Hyde and Zero. Aoi and Kek were both snickering now.

Hyde laughed so hard, he was holding his gut, as he looked at a drenched Zero. Zero’s silver-grey hair was flattened on his head, his wings were now drooped behind him, being waterlogged now. He resembled much of a soaked wet cat. Zero didn’t find it funny like the rest, but he realized the situation he was in now, being soaked so badly, that he couldn’t help by laugh at his issue.

Though, the laughter was soon cut off, as the door to the lower deck swung open and out came Max, stalking over to Hyde with anger in his eyes. “Max, what’s-” Hyde didn’t even get to finished as Max swung his fist into Hyde’s face. Ichirou and Azrael had both came out on to the deck.

Everyone froze. Max hitting Hyde was something none of them could ever see happening, but it was happening right before their eyes. “Max, stop this!” Ichirou called out, but Max didn’t stop as he pushed Hyde to the floor of the deck and was now standing over him.

“I can’t believe you! You found out something important, and you kept it from me!” Max started to shout in anger. “You had the guts to want to sleep with someone else, but you couldn’t come and tell me the truth! If you would have told me, things would have been better!” Max’s fist was balled up by his side, he was ready to punch Hyde again.

Hyde held the side of his face that Max had punched as he looked up at Max with tears threatening to fall. Though as he looked up at Max, he noticed Max’s shoulders were shaking and tears were falling from Max’s face onto Hyde’s clothed chest. His clothes were wet, to begin with, but he could feel the warmth of Max’s tears through his cold-soaked shirt. “Max, I’m sorry-”

“No, I don’t want to hear your apology!” Max growled out as his pale yellow eyes were glaring down at Hyde behind his hair. “I kept you safe all this time because I loved you. I didn’t want to taint you either, but finding out that you couldn’t be tainted, why did you hide that from me? You should have told me as soon as you found out! We were partners, we never kept things from each other!”

Hyde was feeling the guilt of his actions, he understood now how upset Max was. Sure, Max had gone and slept with Ichirou, but Max never hid that from him. His excuse was to keep Hyde pure, just because he needed the affection that sex brought Max. Though, any time he did, he was right back with Hyde, holding him and kissing him. Max didn’t always go to Ichirou for attention, it was a rare occurrence if he did, but Max would always cuddle and hold Hyde close to him. What Hyde did was hide the facts from Max and try to seek out affection from another, just to show Max he couldn’t be tainted. Max was selfish in his way, but for Hyde to be selfish, well that was a sin and it was eating away at Hyde.

“Max, I realize I should have told you,” Hyde spoke so softly, it was like he was speaking back in his feminine voice that matched his feminine features. He looked like a woman who was afraid of the person standing before her, not looking in their eyes for fear that she would be captured by the look. “I know that now, and I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Max grabbed the front of Hyde’s shirt and punched Hyde in the face again. “Stop apologizing! Apologizing isn’t going to make this okay, and you know that! I hurt you by sleeping around, and no apology from me would fix the sadness in your tears! Your apology isn’t going to fix the betrayal you have shown me! You should have told me, instead of hiding it from me!” He dropped Hyde to the deck by releasing his shirt and walked away, pushing pass Ichirou and Azrael.

Ichirou looked over at Hyde as Zero bent down to help him up. Azrael walked over to them and looked at Hyde’s face, before saying a blessing that would help Hyde’s face heal more quickly and Hyde and Zero didn’t need to use their powers to heal it.

“Stay away from Max, for now,” Ichirou warned Hyde as the three were heading back inside the ship. “Max may have not been to most loyal partner, but he was truthful and respected that you knew everything. He’s been betrayed by you and he needs time to himself.”

Hyde nodded his head, as he looked defeated by Ichirou’s words alone. There was little any of them could do now to help Max, he needed time to himself and time to figure out what he wanted now.

Ichirou headed up to the top deck at the stern of the ship. “How does she handle now?” He asked Aoi, as Kek moved to sit on a crate, still holding the sphere.

Aoi smirked a matching smirk that played on Ichirou’s face. “Oh, she handles better now without the wind and water in my eyes.” He looked back at Kek, who wasn’t paying attention to them. “It’s nice to see you have come out of hiding now. I knew something was up with you, just hadn't figured out what it was.”

“I’m guessing it was your idea to have Azrael and Max discuss that in the same room I was in?” Ichirou's question was answered with a nod from Aoi. “Probably should have warned me first. When Azrael started talking to Max, Max was ready to stab him, though Azrael held his own against Max as he continued to explain. Though, that’s probably why Max was so angry with Hyde and attacked him. I could have stopped all that from happening if I knew.”

“Sometimes lovers fight, not physically, but Max needed to show how hurt he was by hurting Hyde in that way,” Kek spoke, as he came and stood beside Ichirou. “Max has a lot of built-up aggression from being in Heaven and not having his freedom. He’s going to be a loose cannon, we should try and keep Max from any confrontation for now.”

“Well, it’ll be hard for us to do that, as when we get near Japan, we may have to fight our way through. Finding Michael will be just another fight, and I need to do it on my own.” Ichirou spoke, which Aoi and Kek gave him questioning looks. “Michael’s fate ends with me killing him. To prevent that, I need to fight Michael one on one. If Max is with me, he may kill Michael just because.”

“You are going to keep Michael alive? I hear what you are saying but Michael is cruel and ruthless, he fights to kill. If you don’t kill him first, he will kill you.” Azrael had spoken from behind Ichirou and Kek. “Michael can’t be reasoned with, unlike Raphael. Which is why Michael isn’t fit to lead anyone into battle.”

“You are the one who told me Michael’s fate ends with me, and I just so happen to know I could change that fate.” Ichirou looked at Azrael with his dark red eyes showing how serious he was with a smirk on his face.

“Think about it for a moment, Ichirou. If you spare Michael’s life from what is fated to him, you might as well be signing everyone’s death warrants. Giving Michael hope that he can be immortal to you, he will stab you in the back. Michael was more interested in how you were all able to make Max immortal. Michael knows he is immortal as a phoenix, being reborn every time he dies, but that isn’t good enough for him.” Azrael’s blues eyes had changed back to their black pools surrounded by the whites of his eyeballs.

“So, you are telling me to not spare his life?” Ichirou asked as he ran a hand through his longish black spikey hair. “I don’t see an outcome where that is the best choice. He needs to be spared, as I see it. He will live life confused and dazed-”

Aoi had let go of the wheel to cover up Ichirou’s mouth. Seeing this, Azrael quickly grabbed the ship's wheel when Aoi let go of it. They couldn’t risk wrecking the ship now, even if Kek had a bubble around them, the ship was still riding the waves. “Ichirou, you need to stop it. Rewriting one’s fate could very well rewrite other’s fates and be dangerous. You can’t save everyone. You may have written all the townfolks' lives to live longer as you took Azrael away from them, but you have to remember, just because you saved them from one thing, doesn’t mean you can save them from another.”

Kek nodded his head. “Aoi is right. You have changed a lot of people’s fates so easily. Look at what happened in Tiksi. I know you helped those people out 2 years ago, you and Bailie both believed with your help and your choices to spare them from death would be the best course of action, but now look at them. They have no tradeline with the ships, as every one of those ships was captured and the people were killed. Without that tradeline, they needed to open up their gates to the villages so they can supply the townfolk with food. Though, now that the villages are growing more and more food for the town, Raiders have started popping up everywhere and attacking those villages.”

“What are you saying? That we should have never helped them out and should have never been involved with them?” Ichirou was looking at Kek, trying to understand what he should have done.

“Wasn’t Bailie on the verge of shutting down his end of the trade ships? He knew he couldn’t keep up with the demands and was going to end his part, which then it would have been the people’s choice to carry on without him. You and Max changed that and grew the whole town into believing that the trade ships were best for the survivability of the town. People have to learn to adapt to the cards they are dealt with, not be given a free pass. Your involvement made them end up opening their gates to the villages and you have now let Raiders into the town, is that not correct, Azrael?”

Azrael looked at Kek, just how did he figure it out. “Yeah, sure. I mean, there was me and 4 other men that came to town and two of the four decided they would go for the bossman, and the other two would stay in town, they were planning a big raid. That’s where my mission would start, being on the inside with the other two meant I could work with them, killing everyone who knew Bailie. Once my mission was completed, I would disappear and go back to Heaven.”

Ichirou couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You are saying I should have never gotten involved with them, so they would still have their gates closed and only have their trade ships going on their own for supply to feed and grow the town on its own.”

The two nodded their heads. Ichiour couldn’t believe it, he changed the fate of a whole town just two years ago. Taking Azrael away from them, just meant the townsfolk would still end up being taken over by Raiders, as the bossman would still probably hire other men, not knowing they were Raiders he was hiring. He just figured out that Azrael being there meant that not everyone would be in danger, as Azrael wouldn’t slaughter everyone at once, but take his time torturing them, allowing the others to escape.

“You finally realized why it was essential for me to stay, right?” Azrael’s serious face had the slightest grin, but it was hard to tell if he was grinning or not. “You thought you were saving them from my wrath, but really, you were sending them to their deaths, all of them.”

“Fuck!” Ichirou cursed as he fisted his hair in his hands. “We have to turn around and go save them!” He looked at Aoi, who shook his head.

“It’s no use Ichirou, you wrote their fates. Going back, you might save one or two of them, but by the time we got back, it would be a lost cause for you to save everyone.” Kek spoke, looking down at the sphere in his hands. “I have already seen their fate, rewritten by whatever action you choose to make. I’m sorry, Ichirou that I can’t share my information with you about what your actions will do, because you have to make up your own decision.”

Aoi nods his head. “That’s why we are warning you to kill Michael. Azrael knows Michael better than anyone of us and Kek has seen the world with and without Michael because of your actions. Kek has just gotten his ability to see the fate of others because he is on Earth. Kek can only give predictions to those on Earth with fates.”

“That’s why I have stopped sleeping. Every time I close my eyes I see images of what will or could happen. I can’t tell you the best course of action to take to save people, because every action has an equal or worse reaction.” Kek looked at Azrael. “Azrael is right though to warn you not to spare Michael’s life. Don’t rewrite his fate. Michael has to fall.”

Ichirou didn’t know what to think now, he wasn’t sure what he should do. Knowing he had to kill Michael, his plans were falling away. He had it all planned out before they even got on the ship and now, every plan of his was disappearing into the wind. He nodded his head in understanding that he should rewrite Michael’s fate and just go with it. Just go with the flow of time, the one thing Ichirou always ran away from.

* * *

The storm had settled down, the water was like glass, still as can be as the ship sailed through it. Of course, with no wind, the ship barely sailed. Kek was out of energy from keeping the ship safe from the storm, so Azrael, Aoi, and Zero just made sure there was someone on deck to keep the ship moving in its course. Hyde was tending to Kek, though Kek was exhausted by the use of his magic, Hyde was keeping him company as he rested and got Kek anything he needed.

Ichirou had a lot on his mind and had been wandering around the small ship. There wasn’t anywhere go but up on the main deck, or the two lower decks. The first lower deck was where they mostly slept or ate, and the lowest deck just held crates and barrels for some reason. Probably to do with the trading that the ship was doing.

Making his way down to the lowest deck, Ichirou was just walking along, he didn’t expect to find anything or anyone down there till his nose caught the smell of blood. The smell made his mouth water and his fang extend on their own. It was the blood of someone he had tasted many times before.

As he followed his nose, he started hearing whispers, whispers in some language that Ichirou didn’t understand. He walked around the stack of barrels and crates, till he found the source. Max was sitting on a stool, with a nail in one hand and craving something into his arm. Both arms were cut open and dripping with blood. The chanting whisper continued as Max hadn’t noticed Ichirou’s presence yet.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were trying to kill yourself.” Ichirou walked over closer to Max.

Max had looked back and seen it was just Ichirou and he let out a sigh. “Well, being immortal has its perks, but still.” He dropped the nail he had in his one hand and looked at the handy work of the cravings he had done to his arm. “I believed all my life that I was impure, just to be told now that I am pure and can never be tainted. Even dark enchantments that should make me impure don’t even work on me.”

Ichirou sat beside Max and grabbed the arm closet to him. He looked it over, seeing that Max was indeed trying to enchant himself to be impure, but even Ichirou could tell it wasn’t working. His mouth watered more now and he couldn’t help himself but start to lick the blood and wounds closed on Max’s arm. Max didn’t even dare stop Ichirou.

The last wound was closed and blood licked up, it looked as if Max hadn’t even been cutting himself open. No scar left behind. “You shouldn’t be trying to taint yourself with such magic. You are pure and even your blood is pure tasting to someone like me.” He smirked at Max, who turned away from Ichirou’s look. Ichirou reached up and started touching one of Max’s white streaks in his hair, the one that appeared after they had slept together for the very first time.

Max brushed Ichirou’s hand away with his other arm that was still bleeding slowly. “Cut it out.” He turned on the stool and offered up his other arm for Ichirou to lick. Max knew his wounds would heal in time and he didn’t need Ichirou licking the wounds closed, but it was a faster healing process then waiting. This way no one else would know what he was trying to do to himself.

After Ichirou had closed up the last bleeding wound, he looked up at Max, stared into Max’s pale yellow eyes with his own dark red eyes for a moment. Both of them were searching for the answer to the unasked question before Ichirou grabbed Max’s face and crashed their lips together. They kissed each other, with tongues dancing against another, nips to another’s lower lip. Max had reached his hands into Ichirou’s hair, keeping them close together for some time in their heated passionate kissing, till they both pulled away and stared at each other again, panting.

Being breathless, neither of them spoke a word as they stood up and started stripping down to nothing. They knew that they had no other clothes on the ship but had to keep their clothes cleaned as well, so there was no need to be ripping each other’s clothes off. Though, as soon as both were naked, they clashed their bodies together and started kissing again.

Max wrapped his arms around Ichirou’s shoulders, as Ichirou had placed his hand at the small of Max’s back. Not breaking their kiss, Max managed to use Ichirou’s shoulder to hoist himself up and wrap his legs around Ichirou’s hips. Ichirou’s hands moved to Max’s ass and held him up. Though, that wasn’t all he was doing, as he moved one of his fingers closer to Max’s asshole and started fingering the fallen angel.

Max had groaned in pleasure at Ichirou’s intrusion. No questions were needed to be asked as their bodies responded to what each other wanted. A second finger entered and Max bit down on Ichirou’s bottom lip, causing the vampire demon to growl in pleasure. Max took the opportunity to move off of Ichirou and go down on his knees in front of Ichirou.

Grabbing a hold of Ichirou’s engorged member, Max stroked it in his hand, as Ichirou looked down at him and ran a hand through Max’s hair. That was all Max need to know to go for it, and he opened his mouth and let his tongue lick the tip of Ichirou’s cock, tasting the precum that dripping out.

Swirling his tongue around the head of Ichirou’s shaft, Max slowly took Ichirou inch by inch in his mouth, till he couldn’t take anymore and gripped his hand around the base. A soft moan came from above, telling Max he was pleasing Ichirou well. So Max continued, sucking in as he moved back from Ichirou’s cock and taking him in again in his mouth. His movement was slow at first, as they slowly picked up, with Max’s hand at the base giving short jerks of a stroke.

Ichirou moaned a bit, till he let out a soft groan, having had enough of this foreplay. He moved his hips back away from Max. Max got the hint and started to stand up, but he wasn’t fast enough to react to Ichirou, as Ichirou grabbed his shoulders, spun him to face the other way, and pushed him onto a crate.

“Whoa, Ichi.” Max softly whispered, caught off guard by Ichirou’s actions. He was sure Ichirou was just going to take him right now as Ichirou placed a hand on the small of his back, but he was caught by surprise when he felt a moist tongue licking his puckered hole.

Slowly, Ichirou licked and moisten the outer tight muscle, till he felt Max relax against his tongue and he started pushing his tongue in. His tongue could only go so far, but he was getting Max prepped to take him. As he moved his other hand to push a finger in, Max had reached back behind him and grabbed Ichirou’s hair, pushing Ichirou’s face closer to his ass as he felt the tongue and finger enter him at once.

It seemed like Max was ready for the real thing, so Ichirou pulled away and stood up. He wiped his mouth against his upper arm and lined himself up against Max’s asshole. Ichirou’s head pushed in making Max gasp as he started to be filled. As quiet as they were being, he knew they weren’t going to quiet for very much longer.

Ichirou made sure he was fully inside, before he leans over Max’s back, his one arm over Max and in front of Max’s face, as he started moving his hips and grinding into Max. That how it started, Max bit down on Ichirou’s arm, feeling the fullness of Ichirou’s cock sliding in him. He couldn’t keep quiet at this point, but Ichirou’s arm was there to muffle his cries of pleasure. Ichirou started to feel good himself and his moans were getting too much to keep quiet any longer, so he bit down on Max’s shoulder, moaning into it as the blood flowed into his mouth.

Max was first to reach his climax, as Ichirou bit into his shoulder, making him cum all down the side of the crate he was on top of. Ichirou soon followed, the taste in Max’s blood changed and made Ichirou fill Max’s ass with cum, involuntarily. Though, Ichirou enjoyed the taste of Max’s blood, even if it made him cum when the other did.

Before Ichirou could close up the wound on Max’s shoulder he created, Max stood up and pushed Ichirou to the floor of the ship. Ichirou was caught by surprise, but the look in Max’s pale yellow eyes told him this was far from over. Max crouched over Ichirou’s body, kissing his lips softly a few times, before moving down and kissing Ichirou’s pecks.

Max’s dripping cum filled ass moved against Ichirou’s cock. After cumming, Ichirou’s hard member stayed hard, and Max knew he could get Ichirou into another round. Though, it seemed like Max’s body wanted it more as he was still standing at attention for more attention.

Sitting up, as he hovered his ass over Ichirou’s cock and slowly penetrated himself on Ichirou. Ichirou’s hands went to Max’s hips as slow guided him down. Max moaned softly, feeling Ichirou fill him again but this time with more ease, before he rocked his hips against Ichirou’s body, with Ichirou helping him move against him for both their pleasure. When Max found the right rhythm, Ichirou let on of his hands slide from Max’s hip to his cock and started stroking him in time with the moment.

Letting out a groan, Ichirou’s mouth was quickly covered by one of Max’s hands. He couldn’t take it any longer, he wanted more, so he grabbed Max, laid him on top of him, and used his heels to dig into the hardwood of the ship and bounce Max on his cock. Max wanted to scream in pleasure, as Ichirou kept hitting his spot again and again. Max had to keep Ichirou’s mouth covered with his one hand as he covered his mouth with his other hand as he came between them and Ichirou filled him up a second time.

Laid like that for a moment, panting and catching their breath. Ichirou was satisfied with what they had done, no regrets for it at all. Max, on the other hand, wasn’t finished, he wanted more, more of something he didn’t understand. He watched Ichirou’s face as he moved off of him and laid beside Ichirou. He reached down and stroked his cock, it was still throbbing in his hand and hard as ever.

Ichirou put an arm around Max, and with his other hand, he touched Max’s chin. Max turned his head towards Ichirou and Ichirou then started kissing Max with some passion. Lips moved together, tongue danced and rubbed against another, Max let out shaking breathless moans, as his hands roamed over Ichirou’s chest.

The moment was sweet and tender, Max’s hand roams over Ichirou’s chest, till he had an idea and let his hand go farther down Ichirou’s side and over to grab Ichirou’s ass. This made Ichirou jump slightly, as he opened his eyes to look at Max, who was wearing a devilish smile. He allowed Max to move his hand in between his butt cheeks and rub against his hole as if asking for permission.

With a low growl, Ichirou closed his eyes. He was surrendering to Max’s will. He would allow Max to venture farther. Max got the hint and he rolled Ichirou on his back, as Max got in between Ichirou’s legs. Ichirou bent his knees up as Max used what semen from their bodies that hadn’t dried yet to coat his fingers with. He reached a hand down between Ichirou’s legs, hooking one of Ichirou’s legs with his other arm, and lean over Ichirou capturing his lips in another kiss.

Max could feel how tight Ichirou was with just one finger. He wasn’t sure if this was normal or if Ichirou never had sex this way before. It was a new experience for Max to be on the other end. He shoved his finger in hard, which made Ichirou tense up, but Ichirou knew he had to relax and did so with little effort.

Fingering Ichirou with one finger was making the muscles loosen around his finger and Max figured it was time for a second finger. Though, with the second finger, Ichirou’s muscles tighten again, before he relaxed the second time around. Ichirou was groaning in their shared kiss, but Max wasn’t sure if Ichirou was being pleased or if he was uncomfortable with this.

Ichirou moved his hand between their bodies, removed Max’s fingers, and lined Max’s hard member towards his entrance. This was one thing Ichirou never understood about himself. He would never get aroused by this, never be able to cum from this, and his limp dick showed it to be true. He didn’t want to rush Max, but if Max was waiting for him to be pleased by this, they would be waiting years.

Max took the hint, though he didn’t know what was going on with Ichirou, with much effort, Max managed to thrust his way inside of Ichirou. Max paused and opened his eyes to look at Ichirou.

Ichirou’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. The sensation of being filled up was was overwhelming for a moment, his muscles squeezed and clenched around Max’s cock. He had to talk to himself in his head to get himself to relax around Max, or this was going to be painful for both of them as he saw Max looking down at him.

Nodding his head for Max to go continue was all it took. Max got the hint and started to move slowly at first, getting the feel for it. Ichirou rolled his head back into the wooden floor of the ship, he was feeling slight discomfort from Max’s slow movements, but Ichirou let him continue.

Max started moving quicker and he sat up to get a good look at Ichirou’s body as he thrust hard into him. That’s when he noticed Ichirou was limp and he paused his actions. Max licked his lips before speaking. “Are you not pleased with this?” He whispered so softly, he was afraid Ichirou didn’t hear his words.

Though Ichirou opened his eyes and looked at Max as he got up on his elbows. “It’s not your fault. My body just doesn’t respond to this type of pleasure.” He saw that Max was about to pull out and he still him for a second by clenching his ass around Max’s cock. “Don’t stop. It does feel good, my body just won’t respond to how I feel.” Max was hesitant at first, but with a little encouragement from Ichirou, he continued.

Eventually, he found his rhythm and drove it home, cumming deep inside of Ichirou. To cover his moan, he covered his mouth with Ichirou’s in a heated kiss as Ichirou hugged Max close to his body. Ichirou could feel Max’s cock pumping cum into him, twitching with such sensation. This was a moment Ichirou was ready to hide from.

Max pulled out of Ichirou and caught a glimpse of his milky seed dripping from Ichirou’s body, before he laid down beside Ichirou, panting and sweaty. Ichirou on the other hand was feeling slightly embarrassed and had an arm over his eyes. He wasn’t embarrassed by the fact Max had just fucked him, it was the fact that his body just wouldn’t respond to such an act.

Ichirou cleared his throat softly before he spoke. “I’m sorry, Max. I’m sorry that my body wouldn’t respond to the pleasure you were giving me.” He felt bad about it.

Max cuddled in close to Ichirou, resting his head on Ichirou’s chest. “It’s fine. I mean it was the first time you let me fuck you. Maybe it’s just that you aren’t used to it.” Max was trying to come up with an excuse for Ichirou’s problem. He could tell Ichirou felt bad by just the sound of his voice. “I mean it was my first time ever fucking someone, maybe I’m not that experienced enough for your body. Though, that was the best sensation and pleasure I ever felt with my penis.”

“Wait, that was your first time?” Ichirou was having a dumb moment. “What about Hyde? I thought you were saving your first fuck for him?” At least as far as he could remember, Max never wanted to top, as he wanted to know and feel exactly what he should be doing, so he could do it to Hyde. He never did get around to it, because of his fear that he would make Hyde impure.

Max shook his head and sat up to look down at Ichirou. “The chances of me and Hyde ever being together again are slim.” Max went from pleased to serious, real quick. “Hyde broke my trust for him. I trusted him with my life, my dreams, and even my secrets. I never held anything back from him. I can’t easily let this go and all be forgiven.” He laid right back down beside Ichirou.

A moment passed between the two before anything was said again, Ichirou wanted to tell Max to try and give Hyde another chance, at least let Hyde redeem himself, but he wasn’t sure how to put it. Max said something that Ichirou wasn’t sure he heard right. “If Hyde comes to you again, Ichirou. And it’s about sex, will you promise me that you will show him a good time? And will you promise to tell me as soon as you can that you had sex with Hyde?”

Ichirou chuckles lightly, he could sense the concern for Hyde in Max’s voice. “Yes, I will tell you. I never hid the fact of who I have sex with from anyone before. Though, I think you should try and give Hyde a chance, at least.”

Max shakes his head. “I can’t. Not now.” He lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. “Right now, I so badly want to go and beat the shit out of him. This feeling is something I never felt before towards Hyde. I always wanted to protect, keep him safe from harm, but now it’s me who wants to harm him.”

Ichirou nodded his head in understanding. “Alright, I guess you two may need a short break to calm down first, but promise me you will try and figure it out together.”

“We will see,” Max said as he slowly closed his eyes. “Perhaps you are right. But right now, I need to fight and kill something.” Those were the last words Ichirou heard from Max as they both drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Being out at sea for five whole days, everyone was getting restless. Nothing eventful was going on and it was either steer the ship or sleep. Max and Hyde still weren’t talking to each other, Zero followed Azrael around still. Kek used a few of his dark arts to make them move faster across the water. There had been no storms, so Aoi mainly steered the ship. And Ichirou had spent time shirtless on the main deck, getting some sun on his pale skin, but being who he was, a vampire demon, he never got a burn or a tan. Life was too relaxing at sea.

Staring out at the sea in front of them, Aoi was leaning against the railing of the ship at the bow. Max had taken the wheel and was steering. He noticed something in the water that caught his attention. On closer inspection, he dashed from the bow to the stern where Max had taken the wheel.

“Drop the anchor!” He shouted out, and when he reached the wheel, Max and Kek were working on releasing the anchor as Aoi did his best to slow the ship down to a complete stop with the anchor.

“What is it, Aoi?” Kek asked, looking concerned about why Aoi would stop the ship.

“If I had to take a guess, we are near the Sea of Okhotsk,” Aoi spoke as Kek was trying to figure out just how Aoi knew that for a fact. “You see that in the water?” He pointed quite a ways out in front of the ship. Kek had to squint his eyes to even see it and he had perfect vision.

“What is that? A piece of driftwood or something?” Kek asked, as Ichirou came up the steps and was wondering why Aoi stop the ship.

“No, it’s a submarine,” Aoi said, as Ichirou looked out and he could kind of figure it out to be a submarine, but how Aoi spotted that so easily was questioning. “If the logo I saw on the submarine is any indication, it’s Japanese.”

Max had now rejoined them at the wheel. “How could you possibly see that from here?” He was now looking out at the water.

“I’ve got a sight for seeing things, but that’s beside the point. I believe as long as we stop here and out of their water, we should be okay.” Aoi was now looking at the map they had nearby the wheel. “I could be wrong though, and we may have entered their water, this map is so outdated and with the changes in the world, who knows where one countries water ends and the other begins.”

“Could it just be unmanned? I mean, it could have drifted out to sea sometime and now it’s just floating along in the water.” Max shrugged his shoulders, he hadn’t seen any automobiles move, metal ships sailing, or even airplanes in years. Everything had turned back to wooden ships, carts, and even riding horses.

“Here’s something you don’t know. Japan thrived on their technology, and as long as it was kept up, their systems could still work. Remember, Japan and China were classified as the training ground for the world government to do their little experiments on and such, to see if they would work for the rest of the world.” Aoi informed Max, as he had lived through it the most, being in Japan till two years ago. “Sure, technology was the first to go, but people didn’t let it go to waste, they kept it in running condition for a time when they would need it most.”

“Wow, that’s crazy,” Max said as he looked back out towards the object that Aoi said was a submarine. And just like that, the object started to descend into the water. “Shit, it’s going down!”

Ichirou sighed. Everyone had come to gather around already. “So, a little problem with our plan, but it was to be expected. Guess we are going to have to fly the rest of the way to Japan.” Max, Hyde, and Zero all released their wings, ready for flight. Ichirou turned to Azrael. “You are going to be taking me. I’m not leaving you behind or leaving you alone to fly yourself back to Russia.”

“You think I would escape so easily?” Azrael shook his head. “I guess, I will have to take you then.”

“Good, Zero takes us up to the clouds and everyone follows.” Aoi hopped onto Zero’s back and with a push of his wings, Zero took off like a bat out of hell to the sky. Max picked Kek up in his arms and took off after Zero. Hyde just followed after, not as fast as Zero, of course, but slowly right behind Max.

Azrael released his wings, did a little flap, before jumping up in the air. Ichirou was about to yell at him, but Azrael came down and scooped Ichirou up from under his arms. Ichirou’s feet dangled in the air as Azrael carried him. Though, before they could get any farther from the ship, an explosion happened and they were both blown through the air. Ichirou saw water and closed his eyes, ready for the impact of his body hitting the water, but it never came.

“My wings are stronger than you’d expect,” Azrael said as he was flying up towards the sky again.

Ichirou opened his eyes and looked down at the ship burning now. Well, they would have to make do without a ship now. Though, on land, one didn’t need a ship. “I wasn’t worried about hitting the water. Sure, I didn’t want to get wet, but thanks.” Ichirou just decided to thank the archangel for not crashing into the water.

They flew up into the cloud, higher than the naked eye could see. That would give them some coverage for the moment. Zero had Aoi on his back, almost a small boy giving a bigger child a piggyback ride. Max flew in spot holding Kek in his arms as if he was carrying a child due to Kek’s short nature. Hyde just hung around, keeping an eye on the water where the submarine had blown up their ship.

“I noticed an army base just off the coast of Japan on the island. I’m not exactly sure, but we should be wary of it.” Aoi said, informing everyone there.

Hyde nodded his head. “You don’t want to be shot down by one of their anti-aircraft bullets. Been there, done that.” Just thinking about it made Hyde’s wing ache just now.

“Why have them, if there are no planes?” Kek questioned this.

“They are military still and they don’t know what other countries have. Sure, it’s been years since seeing any airplane, but they are not taking the chance that someone does have an airplane.” Aoi knew it was pointless because they mainly shot down birds, which wasn’t a good thing, but they weren’t stationed everywhere.

“Well, guessing we can’t just land anywhere, so Aoi and Zero are going to find the best possible place to land, probably as close as we can to where we need to go,” Ichirou says, not enjoying how he is just hanging in the air with Arael holding him from under his arms.

Aoi leads Zero the way with the others following them. Aoi seemed to have the best sight for looking for things. “There, Mount Tokachi.” Aoi pointed down and Zero got as close to it as possible in the sky so the mountain was under them.

“Why Mount Tokachi? It’s nowhere near Tokyo.” Hyde asked as he flew close to Zero.

“It’s the mountain my tribe had their village on. It’s probably gone, by I’m sure I can find it once we are down.” Aoi was looking for the best place to land. The land had changed so much since he last came here, and even now there was overgrowth.

“So, our whole plan is to find some nonexisting village, why?” Max inquired, not seeing why they would need to. If it was gone, why look for it.

“It’s because-” Aoi was cut off as Zero was being impatient and decided to descend, closing his wings around himself and heading headfirst towards the ground with Aoi on his back still. They could hear Aoi cursing Zero.

“Well, this the area to drop from.” Hyde shrugged his shoulders. “Max, Azrael, just flip upside down, wrap your wings around yourself and Ichirou or Kek, make sure you spread your wings before getting close to the ground. Don’t back flap.”

“Hyde, I don’t think this is our first time descending.” Max lowly growled, which he received a glare from Hyde, who just left them descending to the ground. Max rolled his eyes and hugged Kek close to him, out of carrying him bridal style and followed after Hyde.

“Well, don’t drop me,” Ichirou said to Azrael. He realized that now he was leaving his life in Azrael’s hands. He was regretting his decision of keeping Azrael with them by making Azrael take Ichirou.

Shaking his head, Azrael lifted Ichirou closer to his chest. “I wouldn’t dream of letting you drop down to your death.” His words sounded sarcastic. “You have been entertaining to torture.”

Ichirou wanted to turn his head to look at Azrael, but Azrael had started to descend and it was pitch black incased in Azrael’s wings, though, as the land came closer, Azrael spread his wings and let their landing be slowed by the wind resistance. Ichirou was just glad to have his feet touch the ground once again. Flying wasn’t something he was used to.

Though, looking around, Ichirou realized they were near anyone. They were spread out on the mountain. “Well, something went wrong.” Ichirou scratched the back of his head, standing there and looking around.

“Airflow.” Azrael dusted himself off, retracting his wings away. “We could have caught a current, something that’s unpredictable. Also, we didn’t all follow down exactly where Zero descended.” Well, at least someone knew what happened.

Ichirou sniffs the air. The trees are thick, but he was sure he found Aoi. “Aoi, he’s this way.” Ichirou pointed and both him and Azrael followed a short walk through the brush to see Aoi angered at Zero, who was hugging his knees playing with a stick on the ground. “Don’t yell at him, he was too excited to get back.” Ichirou chuckled, as Aoi turned around and sighed.

“I’m just glad you were able to find us, though, where are the others?”Aoi asked as Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. Azrael was just standing behind Ichirou when Zero appeared behind him and jumped on his back, this kind of scared Azrael. “Zero, be nice.”

“How the hell did you sneak up on me?” Azrael questioned, but before he could receive an answer, a high pitch scream was heard quite not so close. Both Ichirou and Aoi looked at each other and at that moment, Ichirou dashed with his vampire speed, Aoi just ran in the direction that Ichirou went. Leaving Zero and Azrael behind, but Azrael knew it was probably the smartest idea to follow, so he followed after Aoi with Zero on his back.

When they found Ichirou, he had stopped a spear with a fallen tree from hitting Hyde. Max had Kek hidden and covered with one of his wings, protecting him, as he held out a hand towards the attacker. Standing as high as the trees, his body was like dirt, and rocks mixed to form the attacker. It was clear from his face alone that he was a ground demon. A demon made up of the ground and dirt around him, his kind was similar to golems, as he was made to protect from intruders. So why the attacker was here was unclear.

The attacker spoke rough sounding, but what he spoke was a language that no one knew. Well, no one except Zero, who answered the demon back. The demon exchanged words with Zero, before pulling his spear out of the tree that Ichirou held up. Ichirou threw the tree to the side and turned around to help Hyde up. Hyde stood up and put his wings away. “What is that thing? He just came out of nowhere and started to attack us.” He pointed at his attacker.

“I’m not sure,” Ichirou replied, looking back at the demon, as Zero and the demon spoke to each other slowly. “Whatever it is, Zero seems to understand it, so we should be okay.” Ichirou looked at Aoi, hoping he would know, but Aoi just shook his head.

Azrael wasn’t at all curious about the creature, but trying to understand the language. “I have seen these demons before, they only have one weak point that would destroy them in an instant, but the language, it’s foreign to me. I have heard that shinigami have their own language to speak and that others have been taught the language, I just never heard the language myself.”

So, Zero was talking to this demon in a language that Shinigami’s had probably created and known their whole life. Though, Shinigami were specifically different from this ground demon, so clearly he had been taught to speak in this language.

“Come on, guys. We have to follow him.” Zero called out to everyone, from up on the ground demon’s shoulder. When he got up there, Ichirou didn’t know and why they were following him was another question that would be left unanswered as well.

“We are headed to a demon fortress,” Azrael spoke, walking beside Ichirou as the others followed. “It’s hard to explain, but the entrance is just one big sliver of a doorway. We could be walking through many doorways, not knowing it. I have hunted demons in my first lifetime, and when they just disappear from the spot you are following them, that a demon fortress. I had to put stones around what I thought was the demon fortress entrance. From the ground, you see just a line of stones, but if you fly high enough above, the stones spread out to the size of the demon fortress. Because one cannot simply pass through the entrance to see the demon fortress, I had to attack what was the middle of the fortress to destroy and kill all the demons within. Of course, once you destroy anyone's home, they start to leave it and run away. I had to kill roughly a hundred demons that came out of the fortress.”

“You better not be thinking of killing all the demons we run into,” Aoi spoke clearly from behind, in a warning tone. “They may be our only allies here.”

Azrael shook his head. “It’s not my mission to hunt and kill demons here. Remember my mission is in Russia. Michael’s mission is here.” He glared at Ichirou, who just smirked back at him.

Just then the ground demon stops and Zero hops down from its shoulder and stands where the demon points with his spear. From there it appeared the ground demon opens up what looks to be a rip in the fabric of time and Zero just walks in without a second thought.

“Wait, Zero,” Kek calls out and follows after Zero through the rip. The rest decide to follow after. The ground demon closes the entrance and then disappears into the ground, hidden from anyone.

Walking through, everyone was amazed at what they saw. Michiya shops were lined down the street they were standing on. Behind them showed the exact forest they had come from. Aoi was the only one fitting in with the attire as creatures and demons, strange and new were in kimonos and such of past Japan. Some creatures slithered, others crawl, but most walked on two feet. It wasn’t completely strange to the group, as they had seen things like this in Hell, but Azrael was the one who was shocked by it the most.

In the center far down the street, past small huts and michiyas, they could see a stone wall surrounding a villa. It was clear that was where the most important demons were probably living. They all decided to just walk down the street, hoping they would come across someone important.

Before they could even get halfway down, a humanoid chubby short kitsune stopped in front of them. It had the face of a kitsune but was clearly walking on two feet. The kitsune spoke and Zero nodded his head. Then the kitsune gestured for them to follow him and that’s what they did. Ever so often a demon would stop to sniff out Max, Hyde, or Azrael, growling low. It was clear they suspected them to be something other than demons or gods.

“Yeah, I’m getting the feeling they don’t allow angels here,” Max whispered, as he brushed off his shoulder from a demon sniffing him.

“Shh, Max,” Hyde said softly. “Remember, Michael is killing and if they have encountered him already, it’s no wonder they think of us in such a bad way.”

Azrael had to agree with Hyde, but in reality angels and demons never got along, at least angels and demons from Hell didn’t get along. Demons from Earth were a different story, as he learned Ichirou was from Earth, probably born on Earth, but he was raised on Earth and even made friends with these two angels. He was sure if they all had their wings out at this moment, there would be a brawl, lucky, it was just their scent that was making the demons growl at them.

They walk down the street to a stone wall, but to a wooden gate that opens for them. Still following the chubby kitsune, they pass by a pond with a lavish garden around it, another garden with a sakura tree in the middle, and of course buildings that were up on platforms surrounded by a wooden walkway that you had to use stairs to get up. The kitsune stopped in front of one of the buildings the biggest one there in the center that they could see and walked up the stairs in front of the sliding door. Turned around and spoke to Zero, who was then taking off his shoes. Both Aoi and Ichirou understood this and took off their shoes and placed them beside the door.

“You guys should take off your shoes if you want in. It’s customary to do.” Aoi whispered to the others, who understood and took off their own shoes. Once everyone had taken off their shoes, the kitsune slide the door open and bowed. Zero and Aoi walked in first as Ichirou gestured to the others to follow. They walked into a big room, almost empty. Zero stopped in the middle of the room and kneeled on a mat that was placed there. Ichirou took up the one beside Zero, kneeling as well. “You guys should kneel behind us,” Aoi told the other four, as he kneeled on the other side of Zero. The four looked at the wooden floor in front of them and tried to follow suit to kneel like the other three.

Hyde was busy looking around the room from where he knelt. The other three in front of them were sitting up straight. Beside him was Kek, who was looking down at his hands, cleaning the dirt under his nails. Azrael sat next to Kek, trying to keep the same posture as the front three. Max was at the other end, beside Azrael, he was grumbling how he didn’t want to kneel on the floor and would rather be sitting the way he wanted to.

Moments passed, before the sliding door to the left of them opened and in walked in a tall man, though the appearance would have said human, he had a wolf tail and his human ears were pointed at the tips. His pale yellow eyes matched those of Max’s but his fanged smile told a different story. He was dressed to the nines in bright red colored, what Aoi would have told them was emperor garment, sokutai. Beside him were two other demons, what appeared to be a spider demon from the extra legs coming from its back and one appeared to have some lineage to the feline demons, both were dressed in plain brown garments.

The main demon spoke in the language none of them could understand except Zero, who had given the man a reply. Aoi couldn’t take it any longer, as he wasn’t sure how much trouble Zero could get them into. He put a hand in front of his mouth and whispered towards Zero in Japanese. “We need to know what you two are talking about.”

The wolfman demon in front of them, cleared his throat, as his ears twitched to hear Aoi’s exact words. Ichirou thought they were going to be in trouble now for interrupting him, but he had to agree with Aoi. Who knows what kind of words Zero was saying and what kind of trouble he would get them into.

At the clearing of the wolfman demon clearing his throat, Aoi got down, pressing his head to the floor as he was bowing, speaking in Japanese. “Sorry, your lordship. I didn’t mean to interrupt your speech.”

The wolfman demon raised a brow. “Clearly, you can not understand the tongue we are discussing in, so I will switch to a tongue you all understand.” Though, Aoi didn’t rise. “Never in my years have I met a god that would bow to a demon such as I like a peasant in the presents of royalty.” He sounded like he wanted to chuckle at his own words.

“Your lordship, it would be rude to your house and yourself, if I showed disrespect,” Aoi spoke again in Japanese. Though, he did rise back up to his previous position, feeling a little embarrassed as the wolfman demon was probably correct that no god would bow or beg forgiveness to a demon. “I wasn’t always a god, and I have grown accustomed to peasant ways as such was my life before I became god gifted.”

The wolfman demon gets quiet for a moment as if he is trying to figure out Aoi’s words exactly. Ichirou figured this might cause confusion, as no human just becomes a god, kind of like how no demon just becomes a god. As Kek was cursed to being a god, Zero was the only born god really in their group of friends. He was ready to explain when the wolfman demon spoke again.

“Just who were you as a human?” The wolfman demon’s eyes seemed to narrow at Aoi.

Aoi silently gulps. “I was a human assassin, Aoi of the Asagi Tribe on this exact mountain. We have come to find the old resting grounds of my village.” He held himself up straight, wanting to bow in an apologetic way for his outburst. He wasn’t asked why they were there, but Aoi told him anyways.

The wolfman demon turned to the spider demon to his right and whispered something in the language none of them knew, and the spider demon nodded it’s head and left the room.

“I will introduce myself, as I have done with your friend Zero here.” The wolfman demon pointed to Zero, before placing that hand on his chest. “I am known as Lord Kogarumoshi, the lordship of this demon sanctuary. I have lived here for many upon many years with my family and other demons alike. I am the 5th generation to sit as the lordship. I have only sat here for 523 years and counting, but my family before me have sat here longer than that.” He gestured to Aoi to begin.

“I am Aoi, Warrior of Gods. I have been known in my human years as Aoi of Asagi Tribe, and after that God Gifted Warrior, Aoi. I have not changed my birth name in my years of living.” Aoi introduced himself to Lord Kagorumoshi and his feline adviser, who was surprisingly taking down notes now.

“Of course, I already told you about me. I’m Zero, Angel of Death on Earth. Though, I am just Zero.” Zero giggled, and Ichirou and Aoi both wanted to slap him upside the head, but they didn’t dare do it in front of the lordship.

“I am Matsumoto Ichirou, though I no longer go by my surname since I was 18 years of age. You may call me Ichirou, your lordship.” Ichirou spoke, though they had to wonder why Ichirou didn’t give out his title. Was he trying to hide the fact that he was the Prince of the Underworld after Bailie renamed himself the King of the Underworld? Even hearing that Ichirou had a surname was a shock, but Aoi just smiled, probably feeling the joy that Ichirou had used his whole name Aoi had given him.

Lord Kogarumoshi nodded his head, having accepted that Ichirou would rather be called by his given name. “I understand those behind you are not demons, but angels. Except for the sun-kissed one, he is a god. They may as well introduce themselves.”

Hyde being on the end near Aoi started, unsure of how to go about this, but followed suit. “I am Hyde, Angel of Grace. It’s a pleasure to meet you, your lordship.” Short and sweet was all Hyde thought would please the demon lord in front of them.

“I go by the name of Kek, I am a God, though I used to think I was just a cursed immortal human since my mother wanted me to be an immortal Pharaoh.” Kek wasn’t good at introductions and figured telling the wolfman demon exactly what he was would be useful for the feline demon to write down. “I never served as a Pharaoh because I was cursed.”

Next was Azrael, as Lord Kogarumoshi looked to him. Well, this might be awkward. “I am a servant of God. Archangel Azrael, Angel of Death.” What he expected was a bunch of demons pointing swords and spears at him, but in fact, nothing happened. Why was that, he wondered to himself.

“Max, Fallen by Grace. Though, just call me Max, please. I hate the title business.” Max straight up told them, though he used manners, at least. He didn’t want to be disrespectful.

The feline demon stopped writing after Max had finished speaking and handed the paper to Lord Kogarumoshi, who looked it over with a hum and nodded his head, handed the paperback. The feline demon quickly got up, bowed, and left the room through the left door.

“You shall be staying the night, and tonight we will have a feast.” Lord Kogarumoshi spoke, though just as Ichirou was about to open his mouth he raised his hand for Ichirou to shut it. “I understand you have urgent business, but I can assure you that you have two days to ready yourself, so for tonight you shall relax and enjoy what our little sanctuary has to offer.”

This brought on a lot of confusion across all their faces. They haven’t said exactly why they are here, but before any of them could answer that question the door to the left opened again, and in walked a beautiful woman with ivory-colored hair. Wearing a loose pearl white kimono, her hair was done up with hairpins. She never lifted her eyes from the floor as she walked over to the lord and knelt beside him. She started making tea and pouring it out for the lord. Catching a glimpse of her eyes, Ichirou noticed they were the same electric blue color as Aoi’s own eyes. It was strange for anyone of the Japanese decent to have that eye color, but Ichirou always figured the eye and hair color was blessed upon him because of his god gifted powers.

Though, strangely enough, that wasn’t the truth. Aoi was born with cobalt blue hair and his electric blue eyes. The woman before them was born with the same colored eyes, but aging had turned her hair ivory, but she still looked so young.

Taking a sip of the tea handed to him, Lord Kogarumoshi set the cup on the floor to be filled again by the woman. “I have a question for you.” He pointed in Aoi’s direction. “Does this woman look familiar to you?”

Aoi had a look at her, but he really couldn’t place her as familiar. “Sorry, no. She doesn’t have a familiar face to me.” He shook his head.

“Very well.” Lord Kogarumoshi picked up his teacup. “Turn around and show these men your back.” It was an order that came from him for the young woman, and she followed with no reply. She turned herself around on her knees and let her kimono fall off her shoulders as she took her arms out of the sleeves. The back of the kimono fell off her body and she moved her long hair over her shoulder.

Aoi’s eyes went wide. A realization came over Aoi as he whispered the name, “Tsumiku.” He couldn’t understand it, all his people from the village were killed long ago. There weren’t any survivors as much as he knew about it.

Lord Kogarumoshi set his cup down again, and the woman beside him remained facing with her back exposed to everyone, not moving in inch. “It happened shortly after you both left the castle of the old god.” He pointed to Zero and Aoi this time. “With the death of the old god, demons seeking revenge on the Asagi Tribe came from near and far to attack and destroy all who lived there. The woman, unmarried, was sent with ten youngsters into the forest to escape the destruction of the village as the god who protected the village was no longer. That is where I met this woman and the ten children with her. She was ready to fight to protect the children, but as I had no history with the Asagi Tribe, I offered protection from the demons following them. She didn’t trust me, but as demons came closer, she took my hand and I brought them here. Demons may leave, even you may leave the demon sanctuary, but you must have the permission of the guardian to enter as you first learned when you came here.”

Well, they didn’t know this fact as the guardian, the ground demon, had only talked to Zero, but Zero nodded his head, he had clearly been told this in his conversation with the other demon. Lord Kogarumoshi continued to speak. “I offered her and the children protection and in return, I expected them to serve me in the villa here. As long as they remain within the walls of the villa, they are protected. Though you may ask why I would take in humans who have a short life and the answer is, I have allowed them to drink the blood of the kitsune, the same kitsune who brought you here. As long as he lives, this woman and the children will live and never grow old, as long as they drink his blood every 100 years.”

It started to make sense, but why would the humans want to live with the demons with another question, no one that couldn’t be answered by anyone but the woman in front of them. “Cover yourself up.” The Lord told the woman, who moved again to cover herself and fix herself, before turn back around pouring more teat for the lord. “You may leave now.” After the cup was poured, the woman got up carefully and left the room through the left door.

Aoi watched the woman leave, guilt sets in and Lord Kogarumoshi sees this. “There was nothing you or Zero could have done to prevent the destruction of the village. The old god was on his death bed and it would have happened anyway.” The lord stood up. “I will leave you to be lead to the East Wing where you will be sleeping tonight. You will have clothes chosen for you to wear to the feast. I hope you will enjoy my hospitality.” He gave them a bow as he left the room to the left.

Zero gets up first stretching out his legs, as Ichirou follows him up but moved over to Aoi. He wanted to ask Aoi a question, but Aoi shook his head as he got up with Ichirou’s offered hand. “Not now. There are too many unanswered questions.” With that, the chubby kitsune man comes for them again and they leave out the door they came in from and headed to the east wing.

* * *

Hyde had gotten dressed up in a sky blue white floral kimono with a white obi sash around his waist. Aoi had taken it upon himself to do up everyone’s hair, so Hyde’s long straight black hair was put in the style of a tight bun with a white lily hair comb accessory that Aoi pulled from his void to fasten it.

Zero didn’t like the kimono he was given to wear, made for a man to wear, so he had Aoi bring out one of his yukatas. He wore an emerald green with florescent pink flower petals designed all around the yukata, and the bottom of the yukata ended in faded white color. He wore yellow obi around his waist. He had his silver-grey hair done up in a fukiwa hairstyle with two hairpins holding up the bun in the back, two hair strands over his shoulders in the front, and a few more hair combs in place to keep the hair from falling out of place.

Kek saw that he was given a pink kimono and right away turned up his nose. He knew there were customs, and had asked Aoi if he could wear what Zero was given and Aoi said he could as Zero wasn’t going to wear it. So he put on the transitional black kimono with the grey striped hakama, he still felt out of place. Aoi suggested he would fix his hair and Kek put up his nose. Instead, he fixed his blond straight hair with Egyptian golden beads at the end of his hair. If he had to wear so much, he was doing his hair, his way.

Max and Azrael were both given the same, black kimonos with grey striped hakamas. It seemed that the women's clothing was more colorful, but Max didn’t want to wear something so colorful so the dark clothing he was given fit him just fine, even Azrael turned his nose up to the colorful clothing, though he wouldn’t admit out loud that Zero did pull off his colorful creation. Azrael and Max both had their hair pulled back in ponytails, Azrael had a medium one and no bangs, where Max had a short ponytail and his bangs framed his face.

Ichirou was told by Aoi so many times to get dress, but Ichirou refused. Until Aoi was done with Hyde’s and Zero’s hairstyle that Ichirou told him he wanted his spikes back. So Aoi got to cutting his hair outside the room on the wooden walkway. Ichirou had long and droopy spikes and after Aoi was done, Ichirou had his two-inch spiky ebony black hair again. Making him look more handsome now. After Aoi was done, Ichirou went back inside to dress in the black kimono and grey striped hakama. And Ichirou pulled off the look well as if he was made to wear it.

Aoi wasn’t sure what to wear, the garments they left him of one of his own. He decided of the latter, pulling out a dark blue kimono with small white petals all around, he tied it off with black obi and fixed his hair up with two hairpins that created a bun on top, but the lower layer of his hair covered his neck and laid on his shoulders. They were all given white socks to wear with their outfits and didn’t have to worry about taking off their shoes when they went back to the big building where the feast was being held.

After Aoi is dressed, he tells everyone they must head to the feast now, as they don’t want to be considered late. Just as he opened the door to the room they would be sharing tonight, the chubby short kitsune is there about to kneel at the door. He looks up at Aoi and apologizes in the language none of them can understand.

“He’s apologizing for being in your way, but he says the feast is about to start,” Zero tells Aoi, who looks at the short kitsune and nods his head in a bow. To which the kitsune leads the way to the feast.

As they get to the feast, it wasn’t hard to pick out the ten children that were saved by the demons, as they were young looking, but all had ivory hair. There were gatherings of other demons none of them recognized there when they first came, but they were of the high class. Some feline-like, some dog-like, a few bird type demons, and a few mixed types. Most looked close to humanoids, but they knew better.

They were lead to the head table, which surprised Aoi and Ichirou. “Don’t give our Lord such a look. You are the guests of honor for the night.” A female feline spoke from the table right beside the group with a fan in her hand. “Usually I would be sitting up there beside his Lord, but tonight we have given you all the pleasure of sitting beside him. Don’t disrespect him.”

She seemed kind of catty to them, but who were they to complain. Sitting up by Lord Kogarumoshi was a great deal, even to these other demons. So, the line up went from the left side of the lord Aoi, Kek, Ichirou, Max, Azrael, Zero, and Hyde at the end. Hyde wanted to switch places with Zero, but the other wouldn’t give up his seat next to Azrael. Hyde was more afraid of being sniffed by demons that may walk passed him. He had the choice to sit between Azrael and Max, but he declines the offer Azrael made.

To the right of the lord was Tsumiku, wearing the white pearl dress she had been wearing earlier, the spider demon, then the feline demon they met earlier. Two more demons were sitting at the table they hadn’t met and last but not least, the chubby short kitsune took up the last seat.

Lord Kogarumoshi started the feast with a welcome speech, that Zero gave in short that it was an introduction to them and that they were blessed to have Gods in their home followed by allies in the angels at their sides. Of course, during the welcome speech, Aoi and Ichirou could notice the slight glares directed towards Max, Hyde, and Azrael. Lucky for them, the demons couldn’t do a thing as long as Lord Kogarumoshi had welcomed them into their home. Ichirou knew that if they did anything wrong during their stay here, they would be making enemies with them. Hyde and Max would behave themselves if they didn’t speak to each other right now. Azrael had his hands full with Zero attached to his hip. Aoi was just glad they had Azrael here for the reason alone. Zero may have been a god, but if he released his wings out of boredom they would be kicked out for sure.

The feast began and everyone ate their portion of their meal. Each was given a small bottle of sake and a small glass to pour the sake into. As the meal was finished tables in the room were cleared off except the table that Lord Kogarumoshi sat at with the others. Music began as a small band was brought in for dancing.

Hyde was asked to go up and dance with a couple of feline demons, but he was scared to move from his spot, till Zero filled him in that they were just asking him to dance. When they realized Hyde spoke Japanese they changed their tongue and spoke to him, telling him they just wanted to dance. He went up as he noticed Max look away from him. Though once Hyde was up dancing with the feline demons, Max’s pale yellow eyes never left Hyde. Watching his every move with the demons.

Zero held on to Azrael’s arm, as Azrael just kept pouring himself more and more sake, having finished his small bottle and Zero’s bottle. He reached for Hyde’s small bottle when Aoi intercepted with words. “You know you shouldn’t be drinking so much of that. When you get up, you will fall on your ass.”

Azrael snarled. “I am an angel, human liquor never bothered us before and it’s not going to bother me now.” He rolled his eyes as he poured into his cup from Hyde’s bottle.

Aoi was about to open his mouth, but then Kek jabbed him in the side. When Aoi looked down at Kek, he could see the hidden smile Kek wore on his face. That was a sign for Aoi to leave Azrael alone and that he will learn his lesson soon enough.

Aoi noticed Ichirou wasn’t beside Kek and looked behind him to see Ichirou enjoying the company of three succubuses against the wall. One was to his left, the other to his right, and one between his legs leaning on her elbows enjoying the conversation or story Ichirou was talking about. Of course, as he was talking to the one between his legs, the one to his right was nibbling on his ear and neck, as the one on his left had a hand in his kimono feeling up his chest.

“Your friend there has a strong will.” Lord Kogarumoshi spoke to Aoi. “He doesn’t have one but three of them trying to put him under their spell. I know gods are strong-willed and all, but I have seen gods fall for a succubus’ tricks.”

“Yes,” Aoi turned to speak to the lord. “Well, Ichirou has had his practice against succubuses before. He doesn’t fall easily. Though, he’s had a succubus or two fallen for his charm. He does have charisma and knows how to use his tongue.” He chuckled a little as Lord Kogarumoshi laughed at what Aoi had told him.

“From this angle, it’s clear to see he has one under his charm and the other two are trying to get him under theirs.” Lord Kogarumoshi laughed again. Aoi nodded his head with a smile on his face. He thought he should pull Ichirou away from them before he made a mess of things, but as long as Ichirou wasn’t doing anything but talking, he should be alright to leave alone.

“I wanted to decide this before I discussed this with you.” The lord seemed to turn more serious, but still held a smile on his face. “I have asked and tomorrow this woman will take you to the grounds of where the Asagi village was.”

Aoi looked over to the other side of Lord Kogarumoshi and saw it was her, it was Tsumiku. He wanted to ask her a question, even want to just talk to her, but he couldn’t find the words to speak.

“She is her own woman, if she wishes to talk to you, she will now or tomorrow.” Lord Kogarumoshi could see the desperate look in Aoi’s eyes and even the guilt there in them. He could only assume this was about the destruction of the village.

She doesn’t even look Aoi’s way, not once since he has entered the room. The woman gets up and bows to the lord, before leaving the room. “She said she wants to get a good night's rest before taking your group there.”

Aoi can’t hold it in anymore, his wonder, but he doesn’t leave the room to follow her. Instead looks to the lord. “Does she know who I am? Or even remember me at all?”

The lord is taken back by the desperate sound in Aoi’s voice. He shakes his head. “She doesn’t know who you are because she refuses to look at anyone, but the children she brought with her. I had to ask her to take you there, and she first refused as that is the resting place of your people, she says it’s scarred ground now and no one should be welcomed there, demon, angel, or god. Though I told her that her people meant a great deal to the gods here and they wanted to pay their respects and release the souls that live there. I had to say something to convince her.”

“Thank you. I know it was going to be hard to find on my own, but if she takes us there, it will save a lot of time.” Aoi sighed. “If she was married at the time before the village was attacked, she would have had to stay behind with the rest and the children would have had to run off themselves. I’m glad the children are safe and that she was able to find you for protection.”

Lord Kogarumoshi looked at Aoi. “Is there a reason she was unmarried? Why would she have had to stay behind?” He didn’t understand why that would mean she could escape or she would have had to stay in the village to be slaughtered.

“There is something on those grounds that only the men and married women knew about. I guess I can tell you about it now as only we know about it, and if she still hasn’t figured it out, I’m the only one left who knows.” Aoi thought back in his memories. “It was always proto-call for the men and married women of the village to stay with the village to protect it. All unmarried women and children were forced to escape. Usually, if the village got attacked the children would escape, and the village would be saved, somehow. Though, the children never came back or were found. Hearing that the village was protected by the old god, meant the old god took them as a reward for saving the village, which explained a lot of what I saw at the castle.”

“That’s right, you went to the castle to get your god gifted warrior powers, it was after you left, you never came back to the village.” Lord Kogarumoshi told Aoi, as he poured himself some more sake and poured some more in Aoi’s glass. “That doesn’t explain why she is unmarried or is it because there was no one to marry her?”

“There was no one to marry her.” Aoi took a sip of the sake. “Sometimes that happened in the village, though an older man would step up and mate the unmarried woman before she couldn’t conceive a child. If the odds were just a man left unmarried, well he was allowed to choose a child to marry when the child became of age. That’s just how it worked. And judging by how young she looks, and hasn’t been married, she was coming up on the age of a man impregnating her.”

The lord looked at Aoi and pictured the young woman in his head before he got the picture. “Well, I think you should know she hasn’t been touch either.” Aoi blinked at the lord, unclear of just what he meant. “She is still a virgin here, some have asked me to deflower her for a price, I refused. Even my brothers told me I should deflower her myself so men would stop asking me, but I refused. She is her own woman and she follows the rules I have laid out for her, and if she chooses to find a mate, then that is her doing, not mine.”

“That sounds fair, I believe. Though, she may not want to be deflowered now that her reason for living before was taking care of children and having her own.” Aoi realized with age meant she could no longer have any children, and the women of his village were just meant to reproduce the next generation of assassins and hoped to birth males. Females were for reproducing, but males meant they could be trained hard than the females. If she had lived for this long and never had a child of her own, why would she want to mate with a demon?

“Ah, much like my family. We are what humans would call wolves. In my family, the children were to grow up at a certain age and train to be fighters, though when the women came of age, they had to reproduce the next generation. Some women went back to fighting after giving birth and others mostly stayed back and cared for the young. I think that maybe where your village had picked up on that practice, as your village was a close family.” The lord poured more sake into Aoi’s empty cup. “Keep drinking, it’s a feast with music and dancing. We will deal with the serious stuff tomorrow.”

Aoi raised his cup to the lord and took a sip. As much as he wanted to be partying with the others on the dance floor, he had more serious matters going through his head. Kek had left Aoi’s side to go dance with Hyde and the other demons, Max had scratched nail marks into the table where he sat, unmoving staring out at Hyde. Aoi may have to explain that later to the lord.

Azrael still hadn’t moved from his spot but had now drunk all of Hyde’s and even Max’s sake. Zero just sat there giggling with an evil smirk on his face. Aoi was sure he should get Azrael up and send both Zero and Azrael to bed, at least he would know they would be in the room, though leaving Zero alone with Azrael was probably not the best thing. He would have to leave those two alone for now.

Looking over his shoulder, Ichirou had disappeared, the same with the three succubuses. Aoi knew he shouldn’t have left Ichirou alone with them, or kept a closer eye on him. Ichirou being under their charm was the most likely thing to happen since Aoi didn’t take him away from them.

Just before Aoi decided to stand up the spider demon came over to talk to Lord Kogarumoshi, who grabbed ahold of Aoi’s kimono sleeve to get him from standing up anymore. Lord Kogarumoshi turned to Aoi. “My advisor said he followed the four, with much difficulty as your friend was watching him as he was trying to sneak. Your friend took the succubuses to their room, where he had them undress him but while he was being undressed, he was feeding on one of them at a time, knocking them out. Your friend left the room and told my advisor to come out of hiding and to make sure that the succubuses were in good health still as he dressed. Your friend should be returning shortly after he washes up.”

Aoi breathed out a sigh of relief. “I hope he didn’t cause too much trouble.” Aoi looked to the spider demon, who shook his head and walked away. “Raising that boy was difficult, but even as an adult, he can cause trouble.”

“Oh, you raised your friend?” Lord Kogarumoshi asked, which Aoi nodded his head. “Well, my advisor said he drank their blood, but didn’t take enough to kill them. He was quite shocked to find out your friend was a bloodsucker. If we had known he had a certain diet, we would have changed his meal plan.”

Aoi shook his head and without thinking just told the lord who Ichirou really was. “No, he doesn’t have a diet. He is a vampire demon, the last of his kind. As you have most likely figured out he is a god, but don’t let that fool you.” Aoi chuckled a bit.

“A vampire demon? You mean to tell me he is related to who we do not speak of here.” The look on Lord Kogarumoshi’s face said it all. Everyone who was a demon knew no matter where they lived in the world, vampire demons were created by Lucifer’s blood and only six of them ever lived.

Aoi realized his mistake and was about to say something when Lord Kogarumoshi got up quite fast in all his garments and rush out the left door to leave, though upon opening it, he came face to face with Ichirou and the two of them stared at each other for a long moment. Ichirou had a smirk on his face, but his dark red eyes seemed confused as Lord Kogarumoshi stared at Ichirou with a worrisome look in his pale yellowish eyes.

By now the music had stopped and everyone was looking towards the left sliding door at Lord Kogarumoshi and Ichirou. Something was off and he knew it, so Ichirou stepped forward and Lord Kogarumoshi stepped back. Ichirou looked over Lord Kogarumoshi’s shoulder and seen Aoi with an apologetic look on his face. Ichirou sighed and turned around to leave. There was no need for him to stay anymore as Lord Kogarumoshi found out through Aoi who he was exactly. There were only two choices that could be made, Ichirou and everyone kicked out of the demon fortress, or everyone just fears Ichirou. Demons were more accepted in Japan with other demons and the devil, Lucifer, was a myth, because of the evil he could cause the whole world, at least that was what Ichirou’s understanding was growing up and meeting other demons and seeing the look on Lord Kogarumoshi’s face was all the answer Ichirou needed.

Ichirou walked back to the building where their room was and hopped from the ground to the roof in an effortless motion and sat on the roof, looking out at the sky and all the stars that covered it. He might as well enjoy the sight he missed so much as a child for the moment before something happened. Though, as the night went on, no one came for him. He figured that Lord Kogarumoshi must have settled things down, or lied to everyone about who he was. Either way, it was starting to get chilly and Ichirou hopped down from the roof and swung himself down on the wooden walkway in front of the door to the room.

Ichirou slid it open and snuck in with a silent shut of the door. He started removing the hakama and taking off the kimono. Everyone was asleep except Aoi, who made Ichirou jump when he cleared his throat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to let it slip. I guess I had too much sake.”

Ichirou finished undressing and stood naked in the darkness of the room. “What happened after I left?” Ichirou asked coldly, wanting to know the answer and bit angry at Aoi. He could see in the dark, seeing Aoi sitting against the wall with Kek’s head in his lap. So Ichirou went to grab his underwear with his leather pants and put them on.

“Lord Kogarumoshi played it cool, as he could, saying he had to use the toilet badly. He reason for getting up so fast, and that you scared him when he opened the door to leave not expecting you to be right there.” Aoi told Ichirou when had happened. “After he came back from using the toilet, he came to me and I followed him to another room. He told me that we should have told him sooner about you, but I asked if they would have let us stayed. Of course, he said no, we would have been escorted out of here. So I asked what the issue was now that he knew. He couldn’t give me an answer. I told him that we will leave tonight when everyone is gone, but he said no. You haven’t caused any issue, so to speak. He will keep it a secret for now, but you have to watch yourself. Anyone could have found out from overhearing us last night.”

Ichirou nodded his head and moved over to sit beside Aoi. “Well, at least we get to sleep with a roof over our heads tonight. Tomorrow, after we go to your village, we should probably find elsewhere to sleep. That way if anyone overheard last night, we will have moved on and it won’t cause an issue.”

“I think you are right. Though, why are they so afraid of you, just because you are blood-related?” Aoi questioned. He never figured demons would fear the devil himself, but it was happening.

“Demons come to Japan to escape the never-ending torture of Hell. Earth has it’s own hell with the hunting and the churches created by humans. Japan is that escape has been for years. Who I am blood-related to, has a death warrant out for all demons that choose to reside in Japan. What they don’t know is he isn’t around anymore for the death warrant to exist. Demons can come and go as they please where ever on Earth, but one step in Japan and they are free game to be killed when they walk out of Japan, by any demon or angel, because they are saying they have given up their rights to live as a demon. If you ask Azrael, I bet he will tell you that in his past life his hunting grounds were in Japan. I learned this growing up in Tokyo. I managed to escape Japan with my life because I could blend in with the human race easily. These demons you see, they can’t blend in as easily because they have apart of who they are on the outside and their scent smells of demon and aura they can’t hide well enough from others outside of Japan.”

Aoi shook his head. “There are churches in Japan though. What of their scent and aura would make them a target for others to kill if they left Japan?”

“The few churches that came have stayed around, yes. Though, look back on the history of it. Christianity was banned a lot because of demon influences. Though, when demons slayers decided that slaying wasn’t enough they brought back the churches and converted themselves to hide within the churches. Though trying to get every human to join wasn’t happening, and soon the demon slayers had died out. The churches here are few and demons stay away from them.” Ichirou had heard a lot growing up in Japan, and even after he left Japan, he learned more by listening to conversations that weren’t meant to be heard. “The scent of a demon living in Japan is unique. And their aura isn’t stressed or tortured. It’s strange to explain.”

“Okay, so there are issues. Though, you have the power to change that.” Aoi looked towards Ichirou. “You know you can fix how they think about you.”

Ichirou shook his head. “It’s like telling an old-timer he can’t use his coupon at the store, even though it doesn’t have an expiry date and he’s used it before a week ago, but because it’s outdated. Telling them he doesn’t exist to rule anymore would offset their balance. They have made a life here and they are at peace with it. As long as no one else finds out who I am, they should continue living in the peace they have here in Japan.”

“I see. You don’t want to cause the chaos they fear.” Aoi finally understood what Ichirou was telling him. “As long as they live in their world they have made peace with, they shouldn’t fear anything else.”

“Now you get it,” Ichirou smirked. “Though, I can’t believe you let Zero and Azrael fuck in here.”

Changing the subject made Aoi do a double-take. “What do you mean? They didn’t do anything. I brought Azrael here, and had Hyde and Max watch them as I went to go back and get Kek.”

“My nose doesn’t lie, Aoi. They are under that sheet right now, which I can guess by the way Zero has his leg over Azrael’s legs, and Zero has his back pressed up against Azrael’s chest, they fucked as Max stared at Hyde, and Hyde just rolled over and fell asleep.” Ichirou pointed out what he could see, though Aoi didn’t have Ichirou’s ability to see in the dark, so he had to take Ichirou’s word about it.

“Azrael could barely stand up from drinking all that sake at the table. I’m surprised he even got it up.” Aoi sighed, sometimes he wished he wasn’t the second eldest, next to Kek who was the eldest, or the one babysitting everyone.

Ichirou chuckled softly. “Well, it is Zero and what Zero wants, Zero gets.” He felt Aoi playfully push his shoulder. “Hey, you know it’s true.”

“I know.” Aoi had a hand on Kek’s head, petting his hair. “I just wish it was me getting all of Zero’s attention.”

“You are jealous of Zero giving Azrael all the attention. I know you guys had a deal long ago, that you and he would be together.” Ichirou put his hands behind his head and rested against the wall.

“Yeah, I guess you are right. I am jealous.” Aoi sighs softly. “I love Zero, and Zero knows it, but he can’t keep his mind on one person to love. That’s why he pulled Kek into our relationship. He wanted me to settle down with someone mature. Sure, Kek is mature, but he doesn’t keep me on my toes as Zero does. Zero thinks I want to settle down, but that’s far from the truth.”

Ichirou looked at Aoi, he could see Aoi was trying to hold back tears. “Why? You always seem like the one who wants to settle down. Why don’t you just settle down with Kek and let Zero go?” What was he saying, he knew Aoi could never do that, but Aoi never came across as the type Zero wanted. Really, what was Zero’s type?

“I always enjoyed the women that surrounded me, some would throw themselves at me just for my attention. Though, with Kek, he’s not like that and Zero is. I miss the old days and I even miss the days Zero wasn’t sure if he wanted to be with Soji or me. Then Zero became mature and he wanted me still, but he felt bad for Soji. That is why Zero choose Soji over me because we had a lifetime together and Soji was a human. Settling down with someone was what I ran away from back then, and if I do that, I feel the guilt build up. Being with just Kek now, I feel the guilt. Also, Kek grew up too fast, matured too fast, that he doesn’t understand how to have fun like Zero does.”

“You ran away from settling down? I can’t picture it really. Not with you. You seem too mature to just go out there and have fun.” Ichirou smirked.

“Yes, I ran away from settling down in my youth. I had to mature when I raised you because I couldn’t have you seeing the way that I lived my life, even as Zero was out and Soji was watching over Zero. Of course, you left and Zero was alone, so I stayed by Zero’s side. Living the life I did before you came into my care seemed like a distance memory and with no one to be by Zero’s side, I felt bad.” Aoi finally let the tears fall from his eyes. “I don’t want to settle down because I feel guilty about it, but I don’t want to lose Kek either.”

Ichirou didn’t know what to say, the man he grew up knowing was a mature man with discipline and he really couldn’t see it any other way. Zero, Ichirou came to know, was a wild child doing whatever he felt like, whenever he could. Kek was different, he was more mature having watched the world go round but never took a risk without logic. Zero somehow opened Kek up to the idea of a three-way relationship, that he left for Aoi and Kek to be together alone.

“Maybe, you should have this conversation with Kek.” Ichirou was trying to find the right words, but he was coming up short-handed. “You have fallen for Kek, but don’t want to lose him, but you don’t want to settle down and you want to be free. Maybe, Kek wants to be different too. Maybe Kek wants to experience things that he never got the chance to experience. Maybe a relationship without Zero isn’t what you want as Zero pushed it on you both. You can fall in love with each other, but you don’t have to be together, you know. I guess it would be as friends. You can fall in love with your friends, but that doesn’t mean you love each other like a couple.”

Looking at Aoi now, the tears had stopped, but the sadness on his face was still there. “I think you were right Ichirou. About the old man using a coupon that never expired then one day they won’t accept it anymore. I never loved another man, always women, then Zero changed that for me. Now that Zero has left us, maybe I don’t love being with another man.”

Well, that was a change if Ichirou ever saw one happen right before his eyes. Aoi seemed serious about it too in voice, though he petted Kek’s head. “I think you need to talk to Kek about this. I can’t figure you out right now, and maybe because I need some sleep, though I think you need sleep too.” Ichirou wasn’t sure how to take Aoi now, as Aoi came to his realization. Though, Aoi probably needed to talk about it to someone who wasn’t Kek or Zero to come to this realization. If Aoi wasn’t into men, but into Zero, it would make a lot of sense on why Ichirou felt so much jealousy with Aoi in the years he spent in Hell when he had to leave Zero with Kek. Aoi was jealous then just as he is now, but that’s his love for Zero and only Zero. Maybe, Ichirou needed to make something happen but had to tell himself not to interfere with it.


	29. Chapter 29

As the sun came up touching the side of the mountain, Ichirou opened his dark red eyes. He sat up and looked around the room, everyone was still asleep. Too much sake would do that to the early risers of the group, Ichirou figured. Aoi was still out, Azrael was dead asleep, and even Kek was still snoring away. The three that Ichirou figured would be up were out like lights. He shook his head as he stood the stretch his body and reached down for his shirt and tie.

He walked out the door to the outside and slid it closed behind him as he dressed in his shirt and put his necktie over his head, keeping it loosen. No shoes or socks on his feet, Ichirou didn’t care as he made his way around the wooden walkway and towards the center building. He had no idea what was going to be in store for him today when they found the village, but he had an idea.

Aoi may have thought he was the only one to know exactly what it was they were going for, and only told Ichirou that there was an item that would help them. What Aoi didn’t know was Ichirou knew exactly what that item was, just trying to find it was something only Aoi knew how to do.

As Ichirou rounded another corner, he bumped into another. “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Ichirou quickly spoke as he looked up and realized who it was. It was the lord, Lord Kogarumoshi.

They didn’t say anything, or at least the lord didn’t say anything to Ichirou. Ichirou knew what the lord knew and this was not how he wanted to start his day, but if he had to clear things up, might as well be when no one else was around. “I know you know now. This isn’t easy for me to say, but please, don’t do anything rash. My friends are good people, they aren’t here to hurt you and I’m not here to cause a problem. We came to go to the village and that is all.”

The lord shakes his head and gulps silently. “I’m not sure what I should do for my people. I realize you aren’t here to cause a problem, but I feel having you around is going to cause a problem for myself and my people.”

“If it’ll make it easier for you after we go to the village and bring back the young lady, we will go. We won’t stay the night, I’m sure sleeping on the ground somewhere away from here is better for you and your people. My friends and I don’t have an issue doing that.” Ichirou just hoped everyone understood why probably after he explains it to them they will.

Lord Kogarumoshi thinks as he narrows his pale yellow eyes. “I don’t think that would be such a good idea.” He doesn’t know how to put it but says it plainly. “My people already think something is going on between you and me.” 

Ichirou looks puzzled for a moment, but just before he opens his mouth, his feline demon advisor came running up to him and talking in that language that Ichirou doesn’t understand. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Was all Lord Kogarumoshi said, before following his advisor.

This peeks Ichirou’s attention as he follows them, but silently and as they head out the gate, Ichirou ducks down and stays close to the stone wall to hear what is going on, on the other side of the stone wall. He was sure they were talking in that language he doesn’t know, but then he realizes they are also talking in Japanese. Well, he could make out what this was about from the Japanese alone.

“I heard last night you have a secret lover and we want to meet her!” A female voice who spoke Japanese said. “Yeah, bring her out!” Another said. “Don’t hide your lover from us!” “Show her to us!” The voice Ichirou could understand spoke.

Just then Lord Kogarumoshi spoke, but not in the language Ichirou couldn’t understand. “People, please. I have no secret lover. What you are hearing are just rumors. I am not looking for a lover just yet.” Then the crowd just gets louder with their demands for the lordship to stop hiding her. “I have no secret lover and it would be none of your business who I sleep with.”

“It’s that human bitch he bought in years ago!” Ichirou hears one yell.“Yeah, it’s got to be her, his father should have kicked her and those children out long ago!” Well, Ichirou thought that was quite rude, but it wasn’t his place to say anything. These demons lived life as demons and probably never met a human, and when one comes into their fortress, it could be very well upsetting. “It was that female that came with the guests!” Now, Ichirou was confused. What female? There was no female with them, well the only one who would be mistaken for a female was Zero, but then again, no one could tell what Zero was exactly as he hid and he aura so well all the time.

“People, please. There is no one lover and I met our guests last night just like some of you did. I never met them before.” Lord Kogarumoshi was sounding hopeless trying to call off his people.

“Then who did you run into when you said you were going to the toilet? It was your lover as you didn’t expect them to be there!” Now they were getting louder and Ichirou had enough of this. It wasn’t his problem to deal with. He got up and started walking back to the east wing. He had to inform the others that staying another night might not be such a good idea.

Though, as he walked away, he was soon grabbed by someone he passed. Ichirou looked at who grabbed him and it was none other than the spider demon who was Lord Kogarumoshi’s advisor. “I know just who you are, son of the devil.” He whispered in such a low hiss only Ichirou could hear. “I helped spread the rumor about the lordship having a lover because I overheard the lordship and your friend talk about you. If anyone were to find out who you really are, what do you think would happen?”

“So, you started the rumor, to what exactly?” Ichirou narrowed his dark red eyes at the spider demon. 

“I’m about to go out there and expose just who you really are and why the lordship acted so strangely last night. Everyone who was there knows the lordship doesn’t scare easily and it was easier to say it was a lover, the one thing the lordship doesn’t want in life right now. Seeing as this has caused quite the crowd, it’s the perfect moment to expose you.” The demon hissed again in Ichirou’s ear.

“You’re bluffing. Why would you do that? Just cause chaos and trouble for your lordship?” Ichirou didn’t quite understand what the big deal was with this demon.

“Exactly! It’s time for a new lord to rule over these weaklings.” The spider demon started walking away from Ichirou towards the gate. This made Ichirou stop going anywhere. Problems were happening in the fortress that Ichirou knew he shouldn’t get involved with, but this was a peaceful place as far as Ichirou could see. But if that spider demon was causing problems for Lord Kogarumoshi just so he could do something better with the people and this fortress, well Ichirou had to decide the best plan of action. He told himself he wouldn’t get involved with changing anyone’s fate for a while, not after what happened in Tiksi, but Lord Kogarumoshi has done nothing but been kind to them, and they people really support him, so much they want him to have a lover and possibly an heir.

“Fuck me.” Ichirou cursed to himself. “Fuck me hard and make me cum already.” He turned around and headed towards the gates.

“People, Our Lordship has said he doesn’t have a lover. It’s clear to see as no one has stepped forward. The guests we met last night as just our guests. One of Our Lordship’s guest isn’t his lover, but in fact, the son-” The spider demon started to calm down the crowd, though Ichirou knew he had to move fast to make this work, so with flash stepping, he appeared right in front of Lord Kogarumoshi, whisper a quick sorry, before placing his lips upon the lord’s lips. This had interrupted the spider demon as gasps were heard throughout the crowd. The spider demons planned to expose Ichirou as the son of the devil backed fired now. The forbidden love between Ichirou and Lord Kogarumoshi would make sure of that now. If the spider demon even said Ichirou was the son of the devil now, the crowd would hate on him for hating on the lord’s lover.

Though as quick as the kiss was, Ichirou was pulled off of Lord Kogarumoshi by two strong feline demons pulling him away. He had to sell it, he had to make a show of his affection. “Please, my Lord. Take me to bed with you. I want to be loved by you again.” Ichirou pleaded with a longing face of desperation for the lord. This just had to work as he was carried away.

The crowd starts up in excitement rather than in the previous anger from Ichirou’s act. He felt he won, but now he knew he was going to be in trouble, not just with Lord Kogarumoshi, but with Aoi and the others. 

As the lord and his two advisors shut the gates behind them, Lord Kogarumoshi was looking anywhere but towards Ichirou who was being dragged away to the south wing, where Ichirou was expecting the dungeon to be held. And boy, was he correct as he was thrown into a cell and the door slammed in his face.

Well, he couldn’t exactly complain, the cell was bigger than the single-cell he shared by himself in Heaven, and there was even a cot in this one for him to rest on. It was more relaxing here than in Heaven.

Some time passed, and without a watch, but realizing the sunlight that came through a pinhole it was only an hour if that, that had passed when the door opened to the jail cells. In walked Lord Kogarumoshi elegant as usual in his garments. Ichirou took a sniff of the air and moved over to the cell door where the lord had stopped.

“I have come to talk to you about your actions earlier.” Lord Kogarumoshi started. Though, Ichirou placed a finger to his lips telling the lord to be quiet. This confused Lord Kogarumoshi as he was about to talk again, but Ichirou moved his hand fast out and back into the cell. In between his fingers was a spider, one that made Lord Kogarumoshi’s eyes widen as if he recognized that spider. Ichirou crushed the spider between his finger and thumb. Then he looked around the room, seeing nothing out of place, at least for now. He leans in close to the bars and gestured to the lord to come closer. He did without hesitation.

“Your advisor is plotting against you. He found out who I am and was going to use that against you. Knowing the people would gather from a rumor about you having a lover he spread, he was going to use the gathering to expose who I really am. I couldn’t allow that to happen, so I am sorry for what I did.”

Ichirou’s soft whispered was heard by Lord Kogarumoshi and him alone. He nodded his head at Ichirou and left. From that reaction, he figured this was nothing new to the lord. Seems behind the scenes, the spider demon had pulled actions against the lord before. Ichirou was glad he didn’t have to think of an easy plan out of this situation, that may have caused chaos and destruction. He wasn’t going to change the fates of others, he had to let things happen on their own.

Ichirou was sure he would be stuck in the jail cell a while longer, but the door opened again. Lord Kogarumoshi walked in with his two advisors and two guards. It seemed he was going to be punished for something he did to protect himself from being exposed.

“It has come to my attention that someone is plotting against me.” Lord Kogarumoshi spoke, as the demon feline was busy writing down what the lord was saying. “This someone has caused treason numerous times and has plotted against me to take my family's seat as the lordships of this fortress.” The spider demons eyes started to narrow, he didn’t like where this was going. “I sentence Hohakumaru to decapitation at noon.”

The spider demon heard his name and was about to turn around and escape, but the two guards caught him and chained him. The didn’t throw him in a cell, but took him out of the jail cell building. Ichirou wondered why that was. The feline demon blinked as he reread the words he wrote before handing it to the lord to look over. 

“Yes, very good.” Lord Kogarumoshi nodded his head and handed the paper back. He walked over to the cell door and started unlocking it. The feline demon stopped him, in slight confusion. “He has done nothing but protected himself and myself from Hohakumaru, he is free to go.” The feline demon nodded his head and wrote that bit of information down and left.

“Seriously, this is my shortest stay inside a cell, and this was the most comfortable cell too,” Ichirou smirked as he walked out of the cell. “I wouldn’t have minded staying in this cell a bit longer.”

“I could always throw you back in and throw away the key.” Lord Kogarumoshi spoke as he dangled the key from his hand in front of Ichirou’s face. 

Ichirou shook his head. “No, I think Aoi would get pissed at me for even being locked up.” He chuckled at the two walked out of the jail cell building. “I think this was an eventful morning, but I don’t need any more excitement,” Ichirou said as two maids ran up to them.

“Is it true? Are you two lovers?” One female feline asked. “I heard the two of you kissed in front of everyone.”

The other maid was of a dog demon species. “Can you please show us how you two kissed? I heard it made the women whoo and the men snarl. We just one to see one little peck.”

“Well, ah. As you can see.” Lord Kogarumoshi started to stutter with embarrassment clear on his face. “There may have been a slight misunderstanding earlier.”

The maids, both looked confused at Lord Kogarumoshi. Ichirou could tell this was a difficult situation for the lord and he knew what to do. “As your lordship is trying to explain, we put on an act to catch someone off guard. Though, the kiss wasn’t a real kiss. You see, I played a lot of theater in my days and one thing you had to learn was how to fake a kiss, but make it seem real.”

“Oh, really?” The feline maid looked at Ichirou, slightly not believe him. 

“Was it in your days as a human?” The other maid spoke, she was more believing than the other one.

“Yes, it was in my days as a human. You see, back in the century where Shakespeare was big, his theater caught the attention of me as a young lad. Then women weren’t allowed to play in the theater, so yours truly had played both roles and when it came to kissing scenes, I managed to blow away the audience with a show like no other with just the kiss alone.”

Ichirou blabbed on about the theater with the two maids. “Oh, can you show me how you kiss then? A kiss you would do in the theater?” The dog demon maid asked. “Oh, yes, me next. I want to know how real it would seem.” The feline demon was now believing Ichirou’s story the more detail he went into. Ichirou looked back at the lord and gave him a wink as he walked off with the two maids.

Well, Lord Kogarumoshi felt he shouldn’t let Ichirou go out of his sight, since Ichirou could cause him more trouble. Though, Ichirou saved him from trying to explain the situation to the maids. He touched his lips. He remembered Ichirou whispering against his lips, grabbing his head, and then it was like that was the kiss of a ghostly kiss. Maybe Ichirou did know how to fake kiss, maybe Ichirou wasn’t lying about being in the theater either.

Making his way towards the center building, Lord Kogarumoshi was lost in thought, as he walked on the wooden walkway and bumped into another. He looked up and saw Aoi there right in front of him. “I apologize. I was caught in-”

Aoi shook his head. “No need to say anything, I wondered where Ichirou had gone and found you two with two maids. It’s clear that you are trying to figure out Ichirou’s motive to his actions, but don’t think too hard on it. Ichirou is a man with a plan.”

“He saved me the embarrassment of trying to explain the situation to the two maids.” The lord spoke as he slides open the door to the main building and walked inside. Aoi followed him and closed the door behind them. “I’ve known about my advisor's plans to corrupt the fortress, he’s had it in for my family since my grandfather was lord. My father found evidence against him and then he was killed. I took his place and the advisor became sloppy, but I couldn’t quite catch him in the act or understand how he did it. With this morning's event with Ichirou, he figured he would have it easy to spill exactly who Ichirou was, though Ichirou did something unspeakable and he was the one who explained to me why he had done it. I had to take the chance my father never got and sentence my advisor to death. With the evidence and the witness, no one is going to ask questions as to why he is being killed for his actions. Your friend is our witness. The public rumors are the evidence needed. He will be sentenced at noon to his death.”

Aoi scratch his head. “Ichirou as your witness. Is there going to be court?” He wondered why the event was happening so fast. Why the sudden call for the death sentence at noon.

“No, there will be no court. When my advisor takes the stage for his death, everyone who had been a follower of him will realize that I take no mercy. My father and grandfather before me held court to determine if the guilty was guilty, but I do things differently. I just need evidence and a witness and the guilty will face punishment.” The lord was showing just how ruthless he really could be. He came across as a nice guy, but this situation showed Aoi they had better watch themselves.

“Though, I have to wonder if that could put innocent people to their deaths?” Aoi didn’t want to get involved with how the lord did things, but this did seem kind of cruel.

“The evidence and witness must point to the guilty one. If the evidence says otherwise, no one is punished. Now, you may say someone could tamper with the evidence to match up to the witness’ story, but when you have dog demons around, that is unlikely to happen as they would find out it was tampered with if it’s physical evidence.”

Well, Aoi wasn’t going to say anymore. It seemed even in a fortress, there can be corruption within the lord. He didn’t see it as fair, but then again, he used to be an assassin and you needed all the evidence you could get on someone before you killed them for no reason. He wasn’t exactly an assassin for hire, he was just an assassin that worked for justice when no one else could find the evidence.

“Where is Ichirou now?” Aoi questioned. He needed to gather everyone up so they could head out. “I would like to hopefully get a move on today to find the village.”

“Your friend is occupying two maids. The young woman knows what is expected of her today and she will come to me after her chores are finished. It shouldn’t take her much longer, you can all expect to leave before noon. I don’t expect my guests to stay for the punishment of my advisor when they have their own agenda in mind.” Lord Kogarumoshi moved to the center of the back wall and took a seat on the floor.

Aoi gave him a bow. “I shall return with everyone, and hopefully Ichirou will make his return here in the meantime.” He turned around and headed back out to the east wing, hopefully everyone was getting up by now.

* * *

  
“Oh, my head!” Aoi had walked into the room where everyone was sleeping and opened up the door to let the sunshine in. Azrael was the first to be woken by the sun and groaned out in pain.

“Time to rise and shine everyone,” Aoi said, kicked Max in the leg, which woke up the fallen angel with a fright. “We had to get ourselves dressed and ready to take on the world. We have a hike to do today.”

Hyde pushed his upper body up and looked at Aoi. “Do we really have to walk today? My legs hurt for all that dancing.” He dropped his head down and his black hair fell in front of his face.

Zero woke up, cheerfully, with bed head. His hair was sticking out in different directions and hairpins and combs were stuck in the mess that was his hair. “You know something, Aoi. Maybe you can go with the young woman and we will stay here to catch up on sleep.”

Aoi shook his head. “That won’t do. I may need you all with me.” He said as he started rolling up the futon he slept on last night and folding up the blanket. Kek got up silently and started rubbing his sore muscles.

“You say you and Ichirou could do it, so why don’t you take him with you?” Max rubbed his eye as he yawned. He followed Aoi’s lead and folded his futon up and folded his sheets.

“I said that he and I could do it, but the chances of it being successful are slim. The more we have, the better our chances are.” Aoi spoke as if they others knew exactly what he was talking about, though they didn’t.

It took some time for all of them to get ready. Zero went into healing Hyde of his aching leg muscles as Aoi brushed out his hair. Then Hyde helped Azrael with his hangover and Zero helped Kek with his aching muscles too. All the while Max was folding up futons and folding sheets.

Aoi kept on the dark blue kimono he wore last night, same with Zero, though Zero didn’t have hair done up and Aoi just made a bun with his hair and two hairpins. Hyde puts on his holy robe and did the blessing that changed the robe into a white t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. Max got dressed in his red sleeveless shirt and faded blue jeans, as he gave Aoi his leather jacket to put away in his void for later. Azrael had done his blessing so he was wearing a grey button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of grey jeans. Kek had made Aoi pull out his Egyptian attire of a short tan tunic and short red skirt. He had placed all his golden armbands on his forearms, and his single armband on his left upper arm. All the golden beads from his hair last night were taken out and that left his bleach-blond hair to hang straight down almost touching his shoulders. 

Everyone was as ready as they were ever going to be taking a hike and they took their shoes with them in their hands as they made their way to the main building. Once there they set their shoes outside the door and slide the door open and walked in.

Inside sat Lord Kogarumoshi and beside him sat the young woman with ivory hair up high in a ponytail. She wore what looked to be a black skin-tight body outfit with armor shoulder pads and an armor skirt around her waist. Aoi bit his lip. He hadn’t seen anyone wear clothing like that in ages and he was wondering if he should have pulled his out to wear, though he didn’t remember if it was still wrecked from the last time he ever used it. No matter what, what he was wearing was fine for him.

Ichirou sat in front of the lord as the young woman poured them tea. “You know I haven’t had this tea in ages. I can’t remember the last time I had a cup this sweet.” He spoke to the lord as he took a sip of his tea. 

Aoi sat beside Ichirou and took the teacup and sniffed the fragrance. “You had it when you were just 10 after you decided to throw a fit around the house.” He told Ichirou exactly when he had this type of tea before and even Ichirou was shocked at Aoi’s memory.

“I think you're right. It helped calm me down.” Ichirou smirked. “I guess my memory isn’t as good as yours.”

“Well, seems everyone is here. I hope you are all ready.” The lord spoke as he slapped his clothed thighs once. “We have rice cakes for each of you, you can take as you leave and a bottle of water. I hope that will be enough for you all.”

“I’m sure it will be. Have a bite to eat and make our way through the forest, we should be fine.” Aoi nodded his head. He didn’t see why they would need anything else. He knew this mountain to have fruits and berries back then. Even a small stream, though that was the time before this time.

“Then I won’t keep you any longer. I hope you have a safe journey and that you make it back in one piece. If not tonight, hopefully, tomorrow.” The lord raised his teacup to them, as the young woman stood up, bowed to the lord, and headed out the door, clearly not waiting for them.

“Tomorrow? Just how far is this village?” Hyde wondered out loud.

“It’s far enough away from here.” The young lady spoke with attitude. Clearly, she wasn’t happy about going back to the village that was the resting grounds of her people.

The journey began with everyone following her outside of the fortress, a back door that she said, as sometimes the lord needs one to escape from the villa. She would only speak if there was something important to talk about the landscape they were traveling on, but wouldn’t answer any other questions, especially questions that Zero was bugging her to answer. He wanted to know who she was, what her name was, how old she was if she had a lover, etc. The questions even annoyed Aoi, probably because he knew the answers to them, but she wasn’t giving any of that up. 

Though, Ichirou noticed she never looked up to see where she was going, always had her eyes to the ground. “Are you okay, miss? We are outside of the fortress and if you would like to look up and see where you are going, that’s fine by us.” He wasn’t sure if she was ordered to look down or not, but he wanted her to be comfortable, not this stiff walking woman with her eyes to the ground.

“It’s fine. I can see where we are going. Just like to the right of you used to be a demon’s layer in that cavern.” What she said had everyone looking to the right and there was a cave hidden by brush. 

“You mean you are using your nose to sniff out your path.” Zero giggled from on the back of Azrael, he didn’t want to walk and talk the archangel into carrying him. Kek was about to slap Zero upside the head, but his hand was caught by the young woman.

“How I get us there is none of your concern. I use my nose to sniff out danger as well, so we can get there without an issue.” The young woman seemed to almost hiss her words towards Zero, but her head and eyes remained on the looking towards the ground.

Ichirou, who had stopped ahead of the group pointed up. “You mean like that danger?” Everyone except the young woman looked up into the sky to see twenty if not more flying creatures, some humanoid, some not.

“Shit, Birds of Prey.” Aoi opened his void and pulled out two swords, tossing one to Ichirou and the other to Max who released his black wings. The final weapon he pulled out was chain and sickle.

Zero clapped his hands and grabbed the necklace from around his neck and a demonic-looking chain and sickle appeared in his hands as he released his wings. “Watch me kill with ease!” He said as he took off to the sky.

“Ready yourselves men, these creatures have no emotion.” The woman readied herself with two daggers and took off running towards a tree to jump up into the sky. 

Hyde had Kek pulled back away and Azrael just stood there watching as Max grabbed a hold of Ichirou’s arm and threw him up into the sky at the creatures, before attacking the creatures himself. Aoi used the chain part of his weapon to throw up towards the creatures and pull them down for the attacking. The young woman used the trees to her advantage and slice what was in front of her, as she didn’t both to look. Ichirou had managed to get himself on top of a bird-like creature and as it tried to attack him or throw him off, he was using the sword to attack others that were coming to the birds' rescue.

“Azrael, why are you not helping them?” Hyde wondered out loud. “They could probably use your help right about now.”

“Me helping them would tell Michael, I am here. As long as I keep a low profile than he won’t find me, or us. Even if he is still healing, if he catches my scent out here, he will find out I have been to the demon fortress and kill all those in the fortress.” Azrael tells Hyde. “Is that what you would like?”

Hyde shakes head. They had found out that Michael had been injured in a battle with the demons and even some of the demons from the fortress they were staying in. It was going to be a few days until Michael was fully healed. They knew that, but once Michael was healed, he would be coming back for more blood. It was like clockwork now, Michael would battle till he was injured and could do no more, hide for three days, come back out of hiding and fight, and repeat. He was taking his mission very seriously.

“Wait. What about us? Would Michael figure us out?” Kek questioned to Azrael. If Michael could sense Azrael was here if Azrael started fighting, what about them?

“No, you guys seem like demons fighting demons. As long as Zero and Hyde don’t have to heal major wounds, we should be alright. Minor healing doesn’t radiate out enough holy energy, only major wounds do.” Azrael informed them, looking back at Hyde, who got the seriousness of his words because Hyde’s holy healing powers would radiate off holy energy if he had to use it for major wounds that took more energy to use. Zero was a hybrid and his healing powers came from his angel self, so even he could radiate off holy energy too it seems for Azrael’s warning.

Aoi had killed four on his own, alone. Using the chain to bring them down and the sickle to slice and dice through to the heart of the creature and another two that had fallen from Zero’s attacks in injury he had killed. Zero was having a blast, flying through the group of creatures and just swing his sickle by the chain, slice the creatures but not killing them. This was a fun exercise for him.

Ichirou, on the other hand, had taken down a hand full of the creatures already as he rode on the back of one of them. He was getting cuts and bruises from the creature trying to get him off its back, but Ichirou had his ankles locked together and he was killing those that came to the creature's rescue. The young woman who was up high in the trees only managed to injure the creatures as she cut through them, but didn’t kill them. Max had only down two of the creatures with the sword he was given. He knew he could fight without the sword, as his swordplay was rusty, but he had to take precaution. 

“Why isn’t Max using his dark arts? He sucks with a sword.” Kek questioned this, but Azrael was there to answer.

“Max knows using his dark arts magic will attract Michael. Yes, it is dark arts, but there are different kinds in all the worlds as we know it. The dark art magic you use is ancient and only those with ancient blood can use it. It can’t be taught to anyone else. The dark arts magic Max uses is tainted holy energy, the kind only he can use, as no one else has been born with the ability to use it. He uses just one spell, and Michael will know it’s him for sure.”

Azrael seemed very informed about everything that Kek or Hyde had questioned. It showed how much he had learned in his past life and this lifetime. He had knowledge that not even Kek knew about and it was intriguing. He wanted to ask what else Azrael knew, but to do that, he would have to ask things that he didn’t know about, and if he didn’t know about that, how would he be able to ask them.

Aoi had taken down another just as Ichirou had finished off the one he was riding on, having gotten bored with flying through the trees and being hit with branches. Ichirou ran up to Aoi, both of them panting. “I need to get up there, but Max is busy.” Aoi panted out as he placed a hand on Ichirou’s shoulder.

Ichirou was bent over, hands rested on his knees as the sword Aoi had given him was stabbed into the ground beside him. “I got you. One second.” Ichirou was catching his breath when he just hurled up the food content in his stomach.

“Whoa, are you alright?” Aoi asked, never had he seen Ichirou vomit before. He rubbed Ichirou’s back as he hurled again in front of himself.

Ichirou spat a few times, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m fine. I’m just not meant for air travel like that.” Ichirou huffed a few times before taking a few big deep breaths and felt ready for action again as the dizziness in his head vanished. “I’ll throw you up there, but you got to trust me.”

“You. Throw me. All the way up there.” Aoi snorted, he couldn’t understand how Ichirou was going to do that as he was taller than Ichirou by a few inches and the fact that Ichirou did have wings either.

“Trust me. Okay?” Ichirou walked a bit through the dead bodies of the creatures until he looked up at the perfect spot, the center of the action. Aoi followed him and was still trying to figure out what Ichirou was planning. Ichirou squatted a bit and held his hand down in front of him. “Okay, run and jump on to my hands and I’ll toss you up there.”

“Really? You think this is going to work?” Aoi shook his head. As much as he didn’t think this was going to do anything, it was a plan of Ichirou’s and he had scouted out the area to make sure this was going to work.

With nothing else said, Aoi did exactly what Ichirou told him to do, he ran and jumped and Ichirou caught his footing and tossed him high into the air with his strength. Though, as much as Aoi wanted to be amazed by Ichirou’s actions he got ready to attack. Throwing his chain around one of the creatures he used the momentum to get himself close to another and pierce it right in the heart. He swung himself through the air while his chain was still wrapped around the one creature and summoned a bladed from his void, that he used to finish off the one Max had been fighting. 

Since there were only two left, Aoi thought of jumping down to the ground, but Zero whistled out and caught Aoi’s attention, who nodded. Zero turned his sickle and chain into a scythe and cut the creature in half before grabbing the chain Aoi was holding on to and flew Aoi closer to the last one that the young woman was trying to finish off. Stab in the right place was all Aoi did and the creature fell to the ground dying. Aoi’s blade disappeared back into its void as he grabbed ahold of the woman’s extended arm and Zero took them to the ground.

“You seem to know your enemy quite well.” The woman still didn’t look up at him, her eyes were closed.

“You seem to have forgotten to keep your senses up all around you.” Aoi grinned as he taunted her back.

“My senses work well for me. I don’t need to watch everything that goes around me.” She said as she stepped back from Aoi. “I had just forgotten to sense above us as well. It’s been ages since I have left the fortress.”

“Any well-skilled assassin knows to keep their senses up when they enter a new area,” Aoi told her as a matter of fact. “Don’t tell me after all these years, you have forgotten the key elements of your training.”

“I may dress as an assassin, but it’s been years since I had taken up the profession.” The young woman turned around. “If you are done criticizing me about my forgotten skills, we should continue. Their blood will attract other demons.” She put her daggers away and started walking away from the group.

The only one with any injuries was Ichirou, and they were so minor they healed on their own. So they all followed after her, take sips from one water bottle, sharing to make the rest last.

“Feel like something is going on between her and him?” Hyde whispered to Kek, who nodded his head, agreeing with the angel.

“If I had any suspicions, it would seem he knows her, and she takes his teasing like an old friend, though I don’t think she has a clue who he is.” Kek had given what he was thinking to Hyde, who hummed.

“How would she know when she doesn’t look at anyone but the ground? Even her senses couldn’t tell her who is in front of her.” Max spoke quietly beside Kek. “I think if we got her to look at him, things would be different.”

Zero, who was back on Azrael’s back turned to look at the three behind him. “Oh, you don’t want to know how different things could be. I have seen her once before a long time ago, she thought he had come back to her, but that wasn’t the case. She was madly in love with him probably then. Who knows how she would react now.”

Madly in love with Aoi? Just who was this woman to Aoi, they all wondered. They figured from hearing things before that they came from the same village, but how exactly did they know each other?

“You can all stop with the whispering. It’s getting annoying.” Ichirou, who had really good hearing could hear what they were talking about behind him. He didn’t know much about Aoi’s past life like Zero did, but he was pretty sure Aoi didn’t want them talking about him, even if they weren’t using names it was clear to understand.

Azrael had a hidden smirk on his face from Ichirou’s reaction. He found a slice of joy from Ichirou just getting annoyed at the others. Oh, if he could get the others to annoy Ichirou more, he would feel quite happy, though he kept his mouth shut.

They walked farther across the mountain until they got to a drop off point. That’s where the young woman stood still. “We are going to have to head down and climb back up. Going up from this point would just leave us open for an attack and going across isn’t an option.”

“Are you sure?” Ichirou asked her. “Some of us can fly and it wouldn’t be an issue.” He wondered if she had forgotten that she was traveling with angels.

“The gap is too out in the open and easy to spot anyone or anything go over it. We will just be attacked. It's easier for us to stick to the bush line down the mountain and just climb up through the bush line. Going up has too many open spots to be spotted.” The young woman didn’t even turn around to face Ichirou as she came to this decision.

“I say we have a vote on it. Take the risk or take the easy way out?” Ichirou smirked, as he heard her give out a soft sigh. 

“This isn’t up for a vote. You want me to take you to the grounds of my people, you will do as I say.” She seemed to stand firm about her decision. “I can just leave you all here to fight off every demon that comes to get you and make it back to the fortress undetected by others. Are you sure you want to give up on your mission?”

Ichirou was about to open his mouth when Aoi covered his mouth with his hand. “We aren’t close enough yet. Let’s just take her detour and carry on. She’s not much of a fighter anyway. That’s why she doesn’t want to take the chance.”

“Oh, really. You say that like you know me. I’m trying to get you all there without any danger.” The young woman snarled back at Aoi, keeping her back to the group.

“Well, news flash. We had a run-in with Birds of Prey, and even then I still managed to kill more than you. Actually, everyone that was fighting killed more than you. You killed none.” Aoi smirked, a smirk that matched the one on Ichirou’s face right now.

“I was leaving the killing for the men to do, women are meant to attack, not kill.” She said as a matter of fact.

“Maybe, if you were with a group of fighters on a hunt, that rule applies. But when you are leading a group, you have to make sure you show your group how much stronger you are by killing the most, in a short amount of time.” Aoi through her fact right back at her. “Seeing as you are the leader and are leading us, you aren’t showing much strengthen, so if you want to take the easy way, then we will follow.”

There seemed to be thick tension between the two at that moment. Ichirou didn’t say a word and the others kept quiet themselves. The young woman nodded her head and started on her way down the mountainside through the brush. Aoi followed after her and soon everyone was following her down the mountain. 

Going down the mountain and back up again seemed to take longer than fighting those Birds of Prey. Hyde, Max, and Zero had all complained at least once about having to climb the mountain, as Azrael, Kek, Ichirou, and Aoi just followed the young woman up without a word. When they started back walking through the brush on flatter ground, Zero climbed back on Azrael’s back and made him carry him once again. 

It was getting hotter as the day continued and it was then that the young woman asked if they wanted to take a break. Everyone agreed a break would be a good idea. Zero sat beside Azrael, bugging Azrael to sneak off and do something else. Max sat with the two, not caring about their conversation as Azrael kept declining Zero’s invitation. He was more focused on watching Hyde, who was sitting beside the young woman and Kek. Trying to get her to speak to them.

Ichirou and Aoi had walked off to talk about what they were going to do. “Are we even close enough to what you remember?” Ichirou asked Aoi, he didn’t like how long it was taking them. 

“I know it’s rough, but even I have a hard time remember how to get there. I don’t think we are close enough for me to lead us there.” Aoi sighed. His memories were there, but the details of the land had changed so much.

“Okay, but what is up with your behavior towards her. One minute your Mr.Smooth, next it’s like you’re her teacher.” Ichirou had to ask as it had been bugging him.

“Just, her attitude. It gets to me.” Aoi shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter, we just need to get to the village, and judging by the time of day it is, we will get there by evening if that.”

“So much for returning tonight,” Ichirou mumbled, as he turned away from Aoi and headed back closer to the group, seeing Max sitting there and glaring, he need to get Max to stop glaring so much.

Aoi let out a soft sigh, of course, there was more to this than he wanted to admit. For now, he just wanted to get to the village. He was sure where they had come and landed in Japan was so close, but the way they were going was in the opposite direction of where they had landed. Of course, he never looked down at the village from the sky before but he had a pretty close idea. What was it the Lord Kogarumoshi said that got her to take them to the village? Something about letting releasing the spirits. 

It slowly came to him just what was happening. She never wanted to take them to the village grounds and she wasn’t going to lead them that way either. Her excuse about the Birds of Prey attack was just that, an excuse. She knew better and it had been drilled into her head like it had been drilled into his. She knew the weak points of the Birds of Prey and even complimented him on knowing his enemy well.

Realizing she was just playing them for fools, Aoi slammed his fist sideways against the tree, which made the tree crack down the center and open up. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle this, as he knew the truth now. He could kind of guess why she was doing this, but there had to be more. Was she going to send them on a wild goose chase and play dumb? Was she waiting for them to give up after a day or so? Or was she going to lead there, but the long way? He needed to know her true motive besides keeping them from the village.

Aoi walked back to the group, looked at her, and walked over to Ichirou and Max. He looked around to see where everyone was. Kek and Hyde were sitting near the young woman, having given up talking to her. Though, he glanced around for Zero and Azrael and was about to open his mouth.

“They walked off up the mountain.” Ichirou held up a wire type string that was wrapped around his wrist. “Azrael doesn’t want to be alone with Zero, but if he sends an electric shock through this wire string it means we have to go get him.”

“Can he not handle Zero right now?” Aoi wondered. When he saw Azrael tell Zero to give him a moment alone, Zero did it with no whining. Though, Aoi remembered the details of their little deal. Being on the ship, Azrael said no sex, and when they got to land he would give Zero whatever he wanted, as long as he left Azrael alone on the ship when he asked. Guess that was backfiring on him now.

Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows, but what I do know, Azrael enjoys torturing me, so I know he will be sending an electric shock through the string.” He looked over at Aoi and seen his knuckles were cut. His hand wasn’t like that before, because Ichirou would have smelt the blood. “What got you angry?”

Aoi looked down at hand and realized it was cut up. He saw the hunger in Ichirou’s eyes and handed him his hand to lick clean. It was better for Ichirou to clean up than waste medical supplies they were given very little of. “I figured out something and I need to know if you’d help me, Max.”

At his name, Max’s eyes moved from Hyde to Aoi. “What do you need help with?”

“It’s a risky move.” Aoi looked over at the others where the young woman was sitting before he leaned back behind Ichirou’s back and Max followed suit. “I need you to fly me up in the sky, I have a feeling she has been leading us away from the village. I know exactly where the village was supposed to be on the mountain, as I lived there my whole youth, but I think we are heading in the opposite direction. We would have landed close to it, but we ended up in the demon’s territory.”

Max nodded his head. He would that for Aoi. It wouldn’t be a problem, though he wondered what the young woman would say about it. “We can’t just leave though if she is here. We need a distraction.”

“I have it.” Ichirou raised his hand again with the wire string. “First sign of shock we go after Azrael.” He didn’t need to tell them anything else. Ichirou would go find Azrael and Zero as Max would take Aoi up. Perfect plan, though would Azrael call for Ichirou, or would he come back with Zero?

A few moments passed, and their wonder was answered in curses. “Fucking shit! I’mma kill him!” Ichirou stood up and held his wrist with his other hand, hoping that would ease the pain, but then another shock came through. “Fuck, asshole! Fuck!” Kek and Hyde looked at Ichirou, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

“Fucking, Azrael! I’m fucking coming!” Ichirou shouted, which made a lot of the birds hiding in the trees fly off. He gritted his teeth and took off in the direction the wire string had headed. “Shit! Fucking bitch!” Clearly, Azrael was sending more than once shock at a time.

“Where is he going?” The young woman asked though she didn’t look up from the ground.

“We are going to go and save our two friends that took off earlier, we will be right back,” Max said, as Aoi ran after Ichirou and he dashed to follow after Aoi. He quickly released his wings once he was cover by the brush and came up behind Aoi and wrapped his arms under the other’s arms and took him up to the sky in fast flight, not as fast as Zero, but Aoi needed to just get high enough to see where they were. Doing this may make them a target, but Ichirou’s cursing could very well call demons to them as well.

Up they went, past the clouds and Max stopped as Aoi looked around. He was right. “That’s where we landed yesterday, the village is that way and I’m pretty sure the fortress is over there.” Aoi pointed out. “We are headed in the opposite direction. Take us down.” Max did as he was told and held Aoi close to him, but he did wrap his wings around them as they descended to the ground and Max spread his wings out at the nick of time as he reached the trees and let go of Aoi, who landed on his own with a roll and Max landed on the ground as his wings were no longer there.

“Sorry, I should have told you I would drop you to make the landing less noticeable.” Max scratched the back of his head with a light laugh as he held out a hand out to Aoi to help him up.

Aoi took his hand and got up and dusted himself off. “Don’t worry about it. I’m used to being on Zero’s back and he does a lot of stupid things. He would have gone right through the trees without thinking.”

From where they landed, Ichirou came out from the brush holding a kicking and screaming Zero under his arm with Azrael behind them. “Hey, glad we caught us with you guys. Shall we?” Ichirou pointed in the direction they had to take back to the rest of the group.

As Ichirou walked passed them with a kicking and screaming Zero, Azrael stopped by Max and Aoi. “Ichirou gave me a rundown of what you guys were doing. As you can see Zero didn’t like the interruption and is taking it out on Ichirou.”

“I’m sure he would take it out on Ichirou in more ways than that.” Max snorted, and Aoi pushed his shoulder in the direction that Ichirou took. “Hey, it’s true, isn’t it? Zero would have Ichirou tied up right now and using his body if he could.”

Aoi rolled his eyes. “Zero isn’t like that exactly. He doesn’t have angry sex as you and Ichirou do. He likes fun and likes to enjoy himself.” He told Max, who glared at him from mentioning him and Ichirou. 

“Angry sex? How would one go about that?” Azrael asked out loud before he closed his mouth realizing he said it, instead of thinking it.

Aoi and Max had both stopped to look back at the archangel and shook their heads as they headed back to the group. They just had to listen to Zero screaming to find their way back. And just as they got back to the group, the young lady fixed her ivory hair as she stood up.

“We are leaving now. I suggest you shut him up before we have uninvited guests.” She turned and started heading in the direction they were going in the first place. Ichirou handed Zero to Azrael, which shut Zero up as he climbed on Azrael’s back and cuddled into Azrael’s back, smiling.

Ichirou looked at Aoi and tilted his head back and Aoi nodded his head. Now most of them knew she was heading in the opposite direction. Though, what they were going to do about it, Aoi was still thinking about that, as Ichirou could see he was thinking. Ichirou could have had a plan made up and have it progress, but he decided to sit this one out too. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking through the brush. 

The farther they went, the sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. With the tree coverage, it was truly dark when the young woman stopped. “Here, this is where the village was.” She gestured towards an old wooden hut that was caving in. “This is where my people and I lived before we were attacked by demons. There were many more huts around, but they got caught up in the fires and attacks, now only one stands.”

Aoi looked around the area, something was off-putting about this area. He walked up to the building and looked at the outside. There was a nail sticking out and he knew that wasn’t handmade, but machine-made. The wood was more cut then carved. Who was she fooling?

Ichirou came beside him and seen the nail and that was all he needed to see to tell. He pulled the nail out and walked over to Max, who looked at the nail in Ichirou’s hand and nodded his head. Azrael may have been an angel and up in Heaven for over 800 years, but he got the picture when Ichirou shook his head that this wasn’t the place.

The young woman had started a small fire in front of the only hut. “We might as well stay here the night and you guys can do what you need to do now or tomorrow and we will head back when you are done.” She got up and started headed behind the hut. “I’m going to the bushes back here. Please some privacy.”

As soon as he left, Aoi gritted his teeth together. Ichirou spotted something in the shadows. The small fire was making his eyes have a hard time adjusting to the darkness. Max noticed Ichirou struggling to look and he put a finger to his lips as he put out the fire by removing his shirt and using it to smother the fire.

That’s when Ichirou saw, they were surrounded by multiple demons. He realized the problem now. “Shadow demons.” No one was moving as Ichirou spoke these words, they knew what shadow demons were, but what kind Ichirou didn’t tell them. Ichirou snapped his fingers. “Lighter.” Was all he said as the demon jumped at Ichirou, now Ichirou was engaged in battle with the shadow demon who was near him. Having no weapon, Ichirou had to use brute strength, but he only managed to get himself out of their grasp, as his attacks just went through them.

Aoi had pulled a few flares out of his void and through three around them, which the demons scurried out of the light. Ichirou was in the darkness still but he was thrown into the light of the flares, as he landed on his feet and placed his hands on the ground to catch himself as he slid. 

“Fuck, where did she go?” Ichirou looked back at Aoi, wiping the blood from a cut on his lip. He stalked over to Aoi. “I suggest you get her, or I will hunt her down.” Ichirou’s dark red eyes flashed brighter for a moment and Aoi nodded his head understanding.

“If she knows this area, she knows to have a light with her. I need to see where her light is and find her.” Aoi told Ichirou, and he looked over to Max. 

“I don’t think me going out there is such a good idea,” Max told Aoi. He knew what shadow demons were and he wouldn’t be able to help himself and use dark arts to repel them.

Azrael stepped up and pushed Zero away from his side. “I’ll take you, but you have to be fast. I’m faster than shadow demons, but when we spot her, you have to grab her and we are coming back here with her. I can’t do anything else to help you out but fly you to her and back.”

“That’s all I ask.” Aoi nodded his head, as he stood with his arms out and back facing Azrael. Azrael took the hint and before Zero could stop him, he ran, released his wings and grabbed Aoi from under his arms, and took off faster than Aoi has ever flown with an angel. Azrael was the first to spot her and descended to her, Aoi got ready, there was only one way he was going to be able to do this and that was with his legs.

Azrael flew a little to low for Aoi’s liking as the young woman’s body slammed into Aoi’s groin, but he couldn’t drop her now, so he squeezed her with his legs as she screamed and managed to stab Aoi with one of her daggers. 

As fast as they went to get her, they made back in record time, if there was ever a record for it. Azrael’s wings disappeared as he landed from dropping Aoi and the young lady to the ground. Ichirou moved fast and had the woman in a full nelson hold. Hyde and Kek moved over to Aoi and seen that he had a dagger in the side of his leg calf. 

“I’m fine guys. It hurts like hell, but healing it would mean too much, right Azrael?” Aoi looked at Azrael, who nodded his head. He tried to stand up but the pain was too much.

“Max, I have an idea. Hold her like this.” Ichirou passed the young woman over to Max, where she didn’t have time to react out of Max’s hold. Max made sure to apply pressure to the back of her neck, more pressure than Ichirou used, but he had to make sure he had her for good.

Ichirou walked over to Aoi. He licked his lips at the smell of the blood, his mouth was starting to water. “Let me give this a try. Someone give me some water.” Hyde passed Ichirou a bottle of water and Ichirou drain down the whole thing before he reached down and removed the blade. He knew Aoi would be bleeding fast and there was no way for Aoi to gain the blood he would lose from this. Ichirou had to remind himself to not suck on the wound as his saliva mixed with the blood as he licked and drooled on the wound. 

“Oh wow, Ichirou. That’s gross, even for you.” Kek commented on Ichirou’s quick healing ability he was using on Aoi. He held Aoi’s hand, as Aoi gripped it and hissed at the feeling and pain of his leg being healed and Ichirou’s tongue hitting nerves.

Ichirou managed to drool enough to heal the inside of the wound, but it was still a deep surface gash. “Give me the first aid kit we have.” He licked his lips of the blood from Aoi, as he opened the kit and seen a needle and thread. He decided he could stitch Aoi’s leg up and wrap it after. At least that would help stop the bleeding till they were able to heal it right.

After stitching and wrapping Aoi’s leg quickly, as Ichirou used his vampire speed to do it without causing Aoi any more pain than he needed to be in. “There.” Ichirou wiped his chin with his arm from the blood and licked it off his arm. 

Hyde shook his head. “Now that is gross, use a wet nap or something,” Hyde told Ichirou, who was smirking at him with a red mouth, as some of the blood dried to his face.

“Thanks, Ichirou. I knew teaching you first aid when you were a child was the right thing to do.” Aoi chuckled and ruffled Ichirou’s hair on his head. He got up easier this time, with Kek at his side for support, but Aoi felt alright, he hadn’t lost enough blood to feel lightheaded from. He walked over to the young woman in Max’s grip. “Let her go.”

Max did as he was told and the woman went to grab her other dagger, but Aoi snatched up her wrist making her dagger fall to the ground. He pulled her close to him. “You think your little trick would work on me?” He hissed the words in her ear. “Why didn’t you take us to the actual village grounds?”

“I don’t have to answer you.” The young woman had her eyes shut tightly. Everyone watched the encounter, not saying a word. Zero was on Azrael’s back, trying to get the best seat to watch this. Max had moved back to the others, grabbing Kek with him to give Aoi space.

“I know this isn’t the grounds where the village used to be. It’s on the other side of the mountain. So answer me, why did you bring us in the opposite direction?” Aoi kept his grip on her wrist, holding above her head and his other arm wrapped around her waist, in case she tried to use her feet or legs to escape him, and pressed her hard against his chest.

“If you knew it was in the opposite direction, why did you follow me this far?” She did have a point with that question.

“I’m not going to leave a woman out here to defend herself against whatever demons roam these lands. Now, I suggest you start answering the questions I asked you.” Aoi hiss again at her and in the process squeezed her wrist in his hand with a pressure that made her scream in pain for a moment as he released some of the pressure so she could talk.

“I must protect the grounds for my people. No one is allowed there and it will remain hidden as long as I live. If I were dead the secret dies with me.” She cried out, still not opening her eyes. “If you are after the secret, I will never tell it to you or anyone. You can kill me all you want or let the demons tear me to pieces, the secret will die with me.”

“Good. At least you learned, though you only know of the secret, you don’t know how to find it.” Aoi smirked. His humourous voice caught the rest of them off guard, much like the woman too. Now Aoi was playing a trick on the woman? At least that’s what it seemed like.

“It’s you who doesn’t know anything. I know how to find it. It was passed down to me when I became an assassin.” She sounded like she was pissed at Aoi for telling her otherwise.

“No, you are an unmarried woman. Only women who were married knew how to find it. It was a tradition for the newly married couple to find it together as the men of the village learned of the whereabouts at a young age. If they found it together, they were allowed to partake in creating the next generation.”

“How-how do you know that?” The young woman stuttered her words, she would have never expected anyone to know all this. The only members of her village that did were long gone.

“Because I grew up there with you, Tsumiku,” Aoi called her by her name, which came as a surprise to the onlookers. No one at the fortress used her name, they didn’t even know her name, but Aoi did.

The young woman, Tsumiku opened her eyes, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she lifted them to look into the same electric blue eyes that she had. Her mouth opened but no words came from them. Then she became limp in Aoi’s arm and Aoi moved to hold her in both arms, before picking her up bridal style. 

“Hmm, that went different than how I expected it to happen,” Zero spoke first as Aoi brought her over to what was the fire pit and started making a fire.

Aoi still wore a smirk on his face as he made a fire. “What did you expect, Zero? She was head over heels for me in the past. Seeing me now, unchanged since then is like seeing a ghost of your past. I wouldn’t be surprised if you fainted seeing the twins.”

“Oh, those two. I actually wouldn’t faint, I would be too excited to faint. I would hug and kiss them till I squeezed their lights out and drown them in a pool of their blood.” Zero giggled, as everyone looked at Zero and Hyde moved away from being near Zero.

“Only you, Zero. Only you.” Kek shook his head as he brought his hugs up to hug them where he sat on the ground by the newly started fire. “Aoi, you said she was head over heels for you, what were you to her in the past?” He was curious now.

“I’m her fiance. Well, was her fiance.” Aoi chuckled as his words. “I should have married her, but I left the village for the city for something new and different. I was banished from returning because I left. She was my fiance since the day we were born. Then, I had to bring Zero to meet the old god, and my village was protected by the old god, and that's when Zero briefly met her. She thought I had come back for her.”

“Now I see why Zero thought their first encounter would be different. She was left twice by Aoi.” Max whispered to Ichirou, who nodded his head agreeing with Max.

Hyde looked at Aoi. “Was it because you enjoyed the company of men and not women the reason you left?” From his question to Aoi, Max couldn’t help but narrow his eyes towards Hyde.

Aoi shook his head. “Actually, quite a different reason. I never wanted to settle down and going to the city meant I got around with the ladies because of my unique looks. I was only 12 at the time when I left and hung around the red light district. I was picked up by a wealthy man, who ran a hidden assassin business, and that's where I used my skills. I also fell in love with doing women’s hair, so I got skilled in doing hair within 6 months, so I was working as a hairstylist and I was an assassin too. I met Zero through one of my clients and joked with her about marrying her princess.” 

“Wait. You were only 12 when you left home and you started doing stuff with women?” Max asked as he looked at Kek would resemble that of a fourteen-year-old, though he was the eldest of them all. Well, probably not Azrael.

“That’s where my height can into play. I was taller than I should have been and I matured faster than my friends in the village. I was mistaken for being a 15 year old at the age of 12 and also well matured in a way that women enjoyed my company.” Aoi smirked, as he looked over at Ichirou, who gave him the same smirk in return.

Kek looked between Ichirou and Aoi, not understanding what they were smirking about. “So, I take it you have come back for her?” Kek asked the question that wasn’t on anyone’s mind. “I mean, if you enjoy the company of women, why not be with a woman?”

This wasn’t how Aoi wanted Kek to find out. He wanted to talk to Kek first, but he didn’t want to talk about it with everyone listening. “I don’t want to discuss this right now, Kek.”

Kek crossed his arms over his chest as his knees fell to the side. “I suggest we talk about it now. Let’s go away from these guys first.” He stood up and Aoi looked down at Tsumiku, but Ichirou waved his hand and Aoi got up. He sighed as he turned to follow Kek to where the light almost touched the light.

“Wow, I never saw that coming.” Zero looked towards the two. “I thought Aoi was always into men, that’s why he enjoyed doing hair so much. Because he gossiped about sex with my foster mom. I sure messed that up.”

Ichirou shook his head and talked lowly. “Zero, Aoi was in love with you, before he knew you were a boy. When he found out you were a boy, he accepted that he fell in love with you. He fell in love with you for you, not because you were a boy.”

“Oh.” Was all Zero sat before climbing off Azrael’s back and walked over to two who were talking.

Max looked at the fire and poked it with a stick from the ground. “I guess Aoi fooled us then. I thought he was in a pretty understanding relationship with Kek, as Zero left them.” 

“Yeah, he fooled everyone. It makes sense why he got jealous when he would see Zero hanging off of me. I know he tried his best to hide it, but it would slip up here and there.” Azrael said as he thought it over in his head. “Aoi never wanted to settle down, but with Zero things changed for him. That’s his true love and Zero has walked over his love because he is just too hyper.”

“There is more to the story than that. Zero has always loved Aoi, just things keep getting in between them having a relationship.” Ichirou tells them as he leans back on his elbows. “I know if things didn’t get in the way and Zero was back to his mature nature, he and Aoi would be together.”

“Zero being mature?” Hyde said shockingly, as everyone looked at Ichirou as if he didn’t know what he was talking about. Zero never seemed mature.

“Long story, but the old god spirit that Zero ate helped with maturing him, besides going through the trials to get his powers under control. Zero’s powers are continuously growing and after being in a coma, Zero had gone back to how he was before the trials and Zero will probably never mature again.” Ichirou said it coldly. He hated talking about his friends like this. He fully laid on his back and closed his eyes.

Everyone got the hint to shut up about it, though there was still some chatter between Hyde and Azrael. Max watched over Tsumiku as Ichirou rested his eyes. It was going to be a long night for them.


	30. Chapter 30

As the night continued, the fire crackled in the pit. Hyde and Azrael have taken up sitting on a log in front of Tsumiku, as her body was lying in front of the fire. Max sat near her feet, watching Hyde from his position. Beside Max was Ichirou, who was laying on his back, eyes closed and his feet pointed towards the fire. The other three had returned a while ago from talking, Zero sat closes to Ichirou than Kek was in the middle, as Aoi sat the closest to Tsumiku’s head.

The flares that Aoi had thrown in four corners around the fire had gone out, but Azrael made sure to get enough wood to continue burning the fire and made sure it had a big flame on it to keep the shadow demons away. Though it seemed like the shadow demons had given up, there was always the chance.

No one could sleep, there was too much on everyone’s mind to even think of giving sleep a chance. Though sleep didn’t mean much to them, they could all go days without it. It just was nice to rest, but the tension in the air made it impossible for anyone to relax.

Being frustrated, Ichirou sat up with no effort. “That’s it. I can’t take this anymore. Aoi, I know it’s a personal business or whatnot, but we need to know the status update on this relationship you three have. It’s going to affect us as a group and you know it.” He looked over the fire at Aoi, who seemed defeated.

“Ichirou, we have decided that Kek and I will be together from now on.” Zero turns to look at Ichirou. “It was a tough decision, but it all boils down to Aoi causing the problem. Aoi has been jealous, even when it was just me and him, he would get jealous of other men talking to me, even women. Being with Kek, me and him had fun together and enjoy each other’s company, but when Aoi was around, Kek felt he didn’t belong because of Aoi’s jealousy. I always felt Aoi and Kek were made for each other because I felt Aoi’s jealousy when I was around Kek, but I didn’t know who it was directed towards. So, Kek and I have decided to give our relationship another go without Aoi.”

Aoi had sat there in silence as Zero explained it all to Ichirou and the others. In other words, Zero was never going to be with Aoi, it was too much for Zero to handle. Zero must have seen this in the past and when he had to make a decision about Soji and Aoi, he picked Soji over Aoi. If that was the case, then Aoi was sitting there, trying to hold it all in and not show how upset he was.

With a guy like Aoi, Ichirou had known there was one way to get Aoi to let out his frustration of just how upset he truly was. “Aoi, get over it. You don’t always get to be with your first love.”

“Ichirou, you shouldn’t be butting into other people’s affairs. This has to be upsetting to him, but we have no opinion in the matter.” Hyde huffed, getting annoyed that Ichirou had to get into their business in the first place.

Ichirou snorted. “Aoi was acting like an asshole, so he deserves what happened to him. I should know from experience of being an asshole to the one you love.”

Everyone was kind of staring at Ichirou now. They could believe he was saying such things about Aoi. Aoi was like a parent figuring to Ichirou and Ichirou was acting like a jerk to him when Aoi was heartbroken. “What experience do you have? You have never been the relationship type, as you sleep with everyone, even if you know they are in a relationship with another.”

Ichirou knew he got around, but he didn’t deny many people from experience his love. A smirk worked its way across Ichirou’s lips as he spoke the name most had forgotten. “Kenickie.” Kenickie was the one Ichirou was after for a long time, and even when they were in a relationship, Ichirou slept around on him. What most didn’t know was Ichirou stopped doing that very quickly and tried giving Kenickie time to adjust to him and love him back, but that failed, and look where they ended up now. Enemies. Sire and childe have gone from being friends to enemies.

“Fuck Ichirou.” Aoi finally spoke, he glared hard at Ichirou. “There is a different from me being the jealous type and overbearing that the ones I love need space from me, versus you being the asshole turning a human into a bloodsucker, then trying to force a straight man into a gay lover.”

Ichirou chuckled slightly. “I never forced him. I waited for Kenickie to fall in love with me, then he acted as he cared for me the same way I cared for him. I fell for his little act, but that was all it was, an act. Kenickie couldn’t keep the act up any longer.” Ichirou stretches his arms where he sits and rolls his shoulders. “I was the asshole thought Kenickie could love me back, just like you are the asshole for being jealous and overbearing towards your lovers.” The look in Ichirou’s eyes told Aoi he was challenging him.

And that look was all it took. Aoi had quickly jumped to his feet and moved across the fire to jump Ichirou, as the two tumbled away from the fire, barely in the fire’s light. They grapple each other, with Aoi giving Ichirou a half nelson, till Ichirou turned it around on Aoi. They faced each other trying to get a chokehold on the other, but they were sly to get caught in each other's chokehold.

Then the fists started coming into play with Ichirou making the first swing and Aoi blocking it and trying to land his fist against Ichirou’s gut, but Ichirou was quick enough to jump back away from the fist before coming at Aoi with another fist landing on Aoi’s cheek.

As the two got into now a fistfight, Zero was about to get up and trying to stop them, but Max held out a hand. He could see the smirk on Ichirou’s face, this wasn’t serious, at least Ichirou was playing with Aoi. “Let them fight it out. Its clear they need this more than we will understand.”

With Ichirou smirking and Aoi with a serious look on his face, the two continued to fight with the others watching, hoping it wasn’t serious. They had to take Max’s word for it, as they could barely see the smirk on Ichirou’s face. “You are a jerk, Ichirou,” Aoi yelled out as spat blood to the ground and went back to elbow Ichirou’s chest and swung his fist to collide with Ichirou’s arm, as Ichirou blocked the fist from his face.

“You’re fucking slow, old man.” Ichirou chuckled as he uses his head to headbutt Aoi’s jaw, making the other stumble back a pace before Aoi had speared Ichirou. Ichirou took the chance to grab Aoi by the waist and flip him up on Ichirou’s shoulders. Before Ichirou had a chance to slam Aoi’s body on the ground, Aoi was punching Ichirou’s head, while holding his hair.

Aoi slid off of Ichirou’s shoulders and tripped Ichirou by swinging his leg behind Ichirou’s feet. “Come on, fight me like a man, Ichirou.” He was ready for Ichirou, as Ichirou kicks his legs up and was back on his feet and standing.

“Says the man wearing a dress.” Ichirou teased Aoi, as he went to punch Aoi in the face, but Aoi was faster and blocked Ichirou’s fist and held it in place. He punched Ichirou in the gut once, but the second swing missed as Ichirou moved to the side and he gave Aoi an uppercut punch.

“You know damn well that it isn’t a dress, you bastard.” Aoi was getting more and more worked up, swinging his fist at Ichirou’s side as Ichirou managed to release his hand from Aoi’s grasp.

Ichirou found himself standing behind Aoi and he grabbed the neck of the kimono at the sides and ripped it down Aoi’s shoulders and snatched the two hairpins in Aoi’s hair and jumped away. Aoi stood there with his long cobalt blue hair hanging over his shoulders and down his back. He looked vulnerable at that moment and removed his arms from the sleeves of his kimono.

Within a flash, Aoi had summoned a sword from his void and turned around towards Ichirou, swing the blade towards Ichirou. Ichirou managed to jump out of the way, but Aoi was on him with the sword again and Ichirou had to use the two hairpins he had taken from Aoi and block the blade from slicing him in half. Ichirou knew Aoi’s hairpins would withhold the blade, as Aoi specially made his hairpins to be used in battle if he needed a weapon.

During the altercation between Ichirou and Aoi, Tsumiku had opened her electric blue eyes and seen everyone around her wasn’t watching her. She took the distraction and moved away from the group quietly, before standing up and going to run away. Though she didn’t get far as a hand moved over her mouth, and another around her body and arms. Azrael had noticed and caught her. He turned her around to face the fire, which beyond the fire she saw the battle between the two going on.

Another swing of the sword and the blade cut through all the buttons on Ichirou’s shirts, letting it flow open, but down the middle of his chest was a straight line of blood from being cut with just the tip of the blade. Ichirou looked down at his chest, his tie was still in one piece at least. He crouched down with the hairpins in his hands ready for the attack and he took off towards Aoi, as Aoi tried to block his attack. Ichirou used only one hairpin to stop the blade in action and grabbed the blade with his bare hand as the other hairpin made it towards Aoi’s nape of his neck where his shoulder met, stabbing Aoi.

“I win,” Ichirou said to Aoi, as he let go of the blade. Aoi thrust the blade into the ground at his feet and took a knee, he bowed his head to Ichirou, clearly the winner of their sparring match. Both fighters were panting at this point.

Aoi raises his head and moves his head to the side to bare it to Ichirou. Ichirou moved Aoi’s long hair over his shoulder and removed the hairpin in one swift movement before sinking his teeth in.

As Ichirou bites down on Aoi’s neck, Tsumiku began struggling in Azrael’s embrace. She used the heel of his foot to back kick Azrael in the knee, slamming her heel into the top of Azrael’s foot. “Shit.” Was all Azrael said as his grip loosened on the young woman and she took the chance to escape.

Tsumiku surprised everyone as she ran through the fire and about to attack Ichirou. Ichirou was faster than her, having sealed up Aoi’s wounds, he used his flash step to disappear from in front of her to behind her, but she was only watching what was in front of her. As she reached Aoi, she checked to see if he was alive and lifted his head by the chin and she could see the bloodied and bruised face of Aoi. He could barely open one of his eyes at this moment, as she moved his hair away from in front of his face.

“Oh, Aoi. It’s really you, right?” Tsumiku asked in a softer voice. “I thought you were dead, even now. I thought you were going to die at the hands of that bloodsucker.”

“Ichirou is no bloodsucker. He made the final blow that could have been fatal, but he healed it.” Aoi smiled at her. He looked over at Ichirou, seeing his silhouette as the fire was blazing behind him. “You knew I needed to vent, so thanks.”

“Hey, you ruined a good shirt. The woman who made this for me died. Though it’s just buttons, so sewing buttons on it wouldn’t be the end of the world.” Ichirou smirked as he turned around and headed back to the fire. His face was in bad shape as well, but his face didn’t have as much swelling as Aoi’s did, as Ichirou’s body was already healing itself.

Azrael had a hidden grin on his face when he saw Ichirou’s face, but it faded quickly as Ichirou’s face was healing. He knew Ichirou wouldn’t get too terribly injured, as he tortured Ichirou to near-death if he could kill a god from torture alone. Though, Ichirou was his favorite person to see in pain and torture.

Max shook his head. “You know you could at least tell one of us your plan, before turning into a jackass. I seriously thought you had turned your back on Aoi, till I saw you two fighting.” Max offered his wrist to Ichirou, but Ichirou pushed it away.

“It was a spur of the moment. Just knew something was off and I knew Aoi needed a release, so I made myself the enemy. Though, I knew one of you would figure it out eventually.” Ichirou chuckled, as he cracked his neck to the side and started padding himself down and checking his pockets.

“Ichirou, you gave that up two years ago.” Aoi came back over walking with Tsumiku at his side, trying to be his support, but Aoi didn’t need it. He flicked his hand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his void. To Tsumiku it looked like he did a magic trick like if he had sleeves, he pulled them from out of his sleeves. Though the top of his kimono was around his waist, torn. He pulled one out for himself and tossed the pack to Ichirou, who took one out as well and lit it with the fire in front of him.

“Wait. You two smoke?” Kek looked at them, he never seen Ichirou have a cigarette in his hand before and Aoi having one in his mouth. He had spent most of the time with Aoi and Zero and never had he known.

Max grabbed the pack from Ichirou and pulled one out for himself, and lit his smoke as well. He could feel Hyde glaring at him, if he knew this would have gotten Hyde to notice him, he would have asked for a cigarette earlier.

“Yeah, Aoi only does it after a good fight. I started after seeing Aoi smoke when I was younger, so I just went behind his back, smoking. Then I left home and continued, till I met Kenickie who hated the smell.” Ichirou flicked his smoke and took another puff.

“You think you were hiding it from me, but I knew Ichirou. I could smell it on you, but stopping a 13-year-old boy from smoking was something I couldn’t do. I started smoking when I was 12 when I moved to the city.” Aoi smirked with the smoke in his mouth, taking small puffs and not long drags like Ichirou.

“When did you start smoking, Max? Just now?” Azrael asked, being sarcastic as he noticed Hyde glaring at Max and Max was finally not looking at Hyde for once.

“No,” Max said, as he leans against the log and brought his knees up to rest on his arms. “I started smoking when I was in the First World War, and after that, I still smoked until after the Second World War. I didn’t start back up till I met Ichirou, but kept it on the down-low.” Max shrugged his shoulders, before having another drag of his cigarette.

“You all know it’s a bad habit.” Hyde crossed his arms over his chest. “You may not die as humans do, but it’s gross and disgusting.”

Ichirou shrugged as Aoi answered. “It’s not like we make it a daily habit. Just something about the tobacco soothes your aching muscles and makes you feel like you have an attitude to take on the world.” He chuckled, as he looked at Tsumiku at his side, as she stared at him, she still couldn’t wrap her head around Aoi being alive.

“I don’t think any of you need any more attitude to take on the world,” Azrael said, as he put another log on the fire and poked around the coals to light the log ablaze.

Ichirou finished his first and tossed it into the flames. “Still, it’s better than those mind alternating drugs humans used to make. They don’t affect you the same as they do the humans and it messes with your body rather than your mind.” Ichirou shook his head, seeming to know a thing about them.

“I thought you slept for 500 years at a time. You weren’t around when the drug scene was heavy with humans.” Hyde told Ichirou, who was looking at him with a knowing smirk. “You are saying you lied to us?”

Nodding his head, Ichirou laid back down on the ground with his hands behind his head. “I was lying to Kenickie. I let him sleep for the whole 500 years, hoping he would change his mind about me, but that never worked. I would sleep for a year or so and wake up and explore the world of England. I never left him for long and always made sure he was safe. Though anytime I do sleep, I have to wake up after five hours or I will fall into a deep sleep.”

“But that wasn’t what I learned about you, Ichirou. Even I knew you slept for 500 years at a time. So, are you pulling our leg?” Kek glared at Ichirou, he knew Ichirou from predicting other's futures.

“No, you knew Kenickie slept for 500 years. You predicted his future with me, and even then, I stayed out of the vampire scene. I didn’t want them knowing Kenickie was asleep and drink the blood I gave him to sleep. My blood was addicting. I enjoyed life with humans, they took more risks and knew if something went wrong, they would be dead.” Ichirou told Kek he predicted the wrong person’s future as Ichirou had no fate, so all he could do was predict Kenickie’s fate that was barely there as he was attached to Ichirou. “But I do have to admit when the world was taken over by those goons from Hell, I did sleep a long time. About 32 years.”

Max had thrown his cigarette in the fire and looked over at Hyde, who quickly looked away from Max. He grinned, but he kept looking towards Hyde by resting his head on his arms and just watching him. Azrael looked at Hyde and then at Max, something was wrong with these two. They wanted each other, but there was a wall between them that needed to be broken down. Telling Hyde he would always be pure no matter what sure caused tension between these two that he was sure would have disappeared by now, but the tension was growing more and more.

“So, are you going to talk to us now? Or are you just going to stare at Aoi like he’s a ghost, miss.” Hyde looked at the young woman they had been traveling with and set them up. They probably should have been angry with her, but somehow they didn’t seem to mind.

Tsumiku blinked her eyes and looked at Hyde for the first time. “Oh, you have strikingly beautiful eyes.” She looked at his sky blue eyes. Then she noticed Azrael and seen he had the blackest eyes, she had ever seen. “Your eyes seem so soulless.”

“Alright, we all know we have different color eyes, you don’t need to look at everyone’s eyes,” Max mumbled, but loud enough so she could hear.

“Your eyes, they are the same color as His Lordship,” Tsumiku said, looking at Max’s pale yellow eyes, who rolled his eyes and looked away. They may have been the same color, but they were different.

“Dear, I know you haven’t seen other eyes in a while and you are trying to read them, but I’ll tell you now. It’s pointless.” Aoi lifted her chin to look into his eyes, his face had slowly been healing so it wasn’t as swelled as it was before. His body didn’t heal as fast as Ichirou’s, who face was in perfect condition now. Bump and bruises his body could heal from easily, but cuts or any wound his body needs time.

“I’m not so sure about that. I looked into your eyes and I see sadness like your heart has been broken.” She said as she ran a hand through Aoi’s hair, tucking his long cobalt blue hair behind his ear.

“Yeah, that was recent events, but trying to read our eyes to understand us, is pointless. I mean, you can try, but you will only see recent events in our eyes, not our past.” Aoi said, as she looked into Aoi’s eyes and realized it was hard.

Tsumiku shook her head and closed her eyes. “Why can’t I see your past? I can’t even see the past we've had together.”

“Tsumiku, your gift is special but you are only human. Who has lived off of blood to stay alive.” Aoi said. “You can’t read our past because we are without fate. The events that happened in the past can’t be reached. Only the present is where we are living in.”

“I’m not.” Azrael raised his hand. Tsumiku looked at him and looked into his eyes. She was lost in his eyes for a moment before she blinked her eyes. “I’m not sure what you are, but your past is dark. It’s like you were reborn at one point, and then lived in peace.”

Azrael nodded his head. She has a pretty unique gift, but of course, he wasn’t sure what she all saw. “Well, that’s is because I have been reborn.”

Looking back at Azrael, Tsumiku looked confused. “How is that possible? You are alive, so you aren’t a bloodsucker and I’m pretty sure no one can raise the dead back to life yet.”

Max snorted, holding back his laughter. He was the prime experiment that one can raise the dead and bring it back to life. Though, he was pretty sure being immortal wasn’t in her equation with raising the dead. “You have a lot to learn still.”

Tsumiku was giving everyone a confusing look now. Just who were these guys with Aoi, she didn’t recognize them from her past, so clearly Aoi had met them when he had disappeared. Except one, the silver grey-haired boy with the bright red eyes, looking back at her.

“You, I know you.” She pointed to Zero, who looked side to side and pointed at himself. “You came with Aoi to the village once, long ago after Aoi ran away and you were looking for the old god.” Then everything in her world started to fall into place, the reason why the village was attacked a week after she saw Aoi and Zero. “You two killed the old god, which is why the village was attacked. Our protection had died the day the old god died.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Aoi started to speak again. “But that wasn’t the case. We didn’t go to kill-” He was cut off short as Tsumiku attacked him with a punch to the face, pushed him back on his back, and climbed on top of him to continued punching him.

Ichirou rushed over and grabbed her in a full nelson and lifted her off of Aoi, to which she kicked her feet at Aoi’s head. Aoi managed to escape the kicking of feet and move away from her.

“Listen, the old god was on his death bed. He was calling for Zero to come and help him pass on. We didn’t know his passing would end up putting the village in danger.” Aoi rubbed his chin and spat to the side. “If I had known, I would have gone back to the village and been there to defeat our people.”

“I don’t believe you,” Tsumiku screamed at him, as she still fought to get out of Ichirou’s grasp. “You and your friend are murders! All of you are!” Tears started to run down her face, as her struggle started to weaken.

“It isn’t like that.” Zero had gotten up and now stood between her and Aoi, his arms crossed over his chest. “The old god was on his death bed. He was the only one who could help me with my growing powers as a shinigami god, and he wasn’t going to pass over till I met with him, because he knew about me.” Zero got right up in her face, his bright red eyes flashed with anger. “The old god who protected your village needed to pass over, he was too old to be on Earth anymore. No one had the power to help him, though, except me. Though, as his dying wish, he passed on his godlike warrior strength to Aoi as a gift for bringing me there and for Aoi to protect me always. We were never told to come and save the village because of his passing, we were simply transported out of there back to the city, so we would have never known the danger. So, don’t blame me and Aoi for the destruction of your village when you don’t know the whole story.”

Tsumiku looked up at Zero before she spat in Zero’s face. “You are the bitch that stole Aoi away from me, aren’t you? You probably tainted him into loving you with your slutty ways. All women from the city are sluts to foreigners.”

Zero undid his obi so fast and opened up his kimono and flashed the young woman his naked body. “I am not a woman!” Zero shouted at her, as she took in his nude body and quickly looked away from him. Then Zero started fixing his kimono up. “I don’t care if I am mistaken for a woman, but when you start name-calling, that’s where I draw the line.” Zero walked up to her and slapped her in the face. “Again, what happened to your village was not mine and Aoi’s fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later. The old god was on his death bed, for crying out loud.”

Tsumiku looked up at Zero, and there was a red handprint on her face, as tears still fell from her eyes. “I still hate you for taking Aoi away from me. I remember the look of love in his eyes for you. He never looked at anyone that way. Not even me, and I am his betrothed.”

Aoi stepped up and put his hands on Zero’s shoulders and looked at her. “He didn’t take me away from anyone, I left on my own free will to escape the life of the village and have the freedom to do as I pleased. Yes, I fell in love with him years after I left, and before I came back, but he is the one for the cause of heartbreak in my eyes that you have seen, so don’t get mad at him because I fell in love with him.”

No other words were spoken as Tsumiku bowed her head in defeat. Zero brushed Aoi’s hands off his shoulder and walked back over to Kek. They whispered to themselves about Zero’s actions, but he did what needed to get the point across. Aoi walked back over to the fire and Ichirou let go of Tsumiku. She fell to her knees on the ground, sobbing quietly. Seemed no one was caring for her now, so Ichirou bent down in front of her and lift her head to look at him. “There is no reason to cry, what happened in the past is the past. We all have to move on. Sadly, we have learned to move on from our past, but you are still stuck in it. Tomorrow, we are going to the village. I suggest you help us get to the right place this time.”

Tsumiku looked away and nodded her head. With these angels, demons, and gods around her, there was no escape this time. She moved over to the fire and sat beside Aoi and Kek. Ichirou took his place at the fire again. “I suggest we all try and get a little rest for tomorrow, we have a tight schedule now.” Everyone agreed with him and started to relax, except Azrael. “Are you not going to rest?”

“No, I haven’t done anything that would require rest. Besides, I’m the one who has stayed awake for almost all 800 and some years of my life so far. One night without rest is like any other day. You rest up, I’ll keep an eye on the fire. That way the shadow demons won’t come back.”

Ichirou nodded his head. It seemed Azrael was on their side more now. Though what the reason for Azrael being on their side Ichirou didn’t know. Ichirou laid back with his feet facing the fire and closed his eyes. Rest was only going to be a few short hours, but it was resting nonetheless.

* * *

The sun came up shortly, and Aoi opened his eyes. Beside him was Tsumiku with a hand on his bare chest and lying beside him. This wasn’t what Aoi was expecting, but he ran his hand over her ivory hair which stirred her awake. She sat up and realized what she was doing and moved away. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Tsumiku apologized.

Aoi sat up with a slight chuckle in his voice as he looked her over. “No need to worry. You were probably cold and need some warmth.” He moved to his feet and brushed his torn kimono off. He could change it, but he decided against it. He pushed his long cobalt hair back and started twisting it up. He then realized he didn’t have his hairpins and just pulled two out of his void and used them, before walking away to where he and Ichirou had fought and picked up the two hairpins Ichirou had used against him.

Aoi inspected the hairpins, seen they would need to be cleaned up, but after a battle, they may need some work. He pulled his sword out of the ground and inspected it as well, as Tsumiku cam over. “I can fix that up for you if you like.” She could see the blend in the blade that Aoi noticed when he looked more closely.

“You don’t need to. I have others I can use for the time being.” Just as Aoi said this he made the sword and hairpins disappear into his void, leaving Tsumiku to wonder where they had gone. “I have the power to store my weapons and other things in a storage void that only I can access. It’s easier than carrying my weapons on me.”

“But you do carry your weapons on you.” Tsumiku pointed to Aoi’s head. “I would have never taken you for a fashion man, wearing hair accessories like a woman. Then again, you have loved a man, so perhaps that’s what you prefer.”

Aoi shook his head. “There is a difference in falling in love with someone for who they are, then falling in love with some for what they are. I only loved two men in my life, but I have always enjoyed the company of women.” He walked passed her and gave Ichirou a gentle kick in the side. “Time to get up. I know you have a plan.”

Ichirou’s dark red eyes snapped open as he looked up at Aoi. The other’s face looked healed, except for the few scratches on his face. “Well, how do you know I have a plan? I haven’t said a thing.” Ichirou got up and when to try to do the buttons up on his shirt, but he realized it didn’t have any as Aoi sliced them off earlier. He removed his shirt and tie and passed them to Aoi. Aoi knew to put them in his void without question.

“You two should probably cover yourselves up.” The words came from Hyde, who had woken up from lying in front of the log. “A lady is in your presences and we don’t need to be looking at how well muscular and defined your bodies are.”

Max, who had been sleeping against that same log rolled his eyes at Hyde’s words. “You don’t need to criticize them, Hyde. If they want to walk around shirtless, let them.” Max looked over at Hyde and Hyde looked away from him right away.

“I’m not bothered by it. I have seen Aoi naked when we were just children, training under the waterfalls. Sure, his muscles are more defined now than they were back then, just like how I have more of a chest than I did back then too.” Tsumiku spoke these words with an uncanny attitude.

“Hyde, you wouldn’t have liked to live in Heaven when it was first there. No one wore clothes, but as time went on, clothes became a must. You can probably figure out why as intimacy is forbidden.” Azrael said as he stood to stretch his body. “We are in the human world, and yes, as it’s a custom to respect those around you, if she doesn’t have an issue with it, leave it.”

Zero and Kek woke up from cuddling each other last night, though Zero still wanted to cuddle more, it’s Kek elbowed him. “Get up. We have to start our journey.” Kek had told Zero, who whined in response to it but got up.

“So, what’s your plan, Ichirou?” Max asked rolling his shoulders.

“What are you talking about, a plan? We have to go back the way we came, it’s that simple.” Tsumiku wasn’t sure what they were talking about. “There are demons out there and if you fly, they will spot you and attack you.”

Ichirou smirked, facing Tsumiku. “We are going to fly. Probably higher than you have ever flown. You will be in the front, and you will tell us where to land, as close as possible to the village, it’s that simple.”

“What if I refuse?” Tsumiku looked at Ichirou with a not so pleased look in her electric blue eyes. “You can’t make someone fly if they don’t want to.”

Ichirou turned around, he had a plan of letting Hyde take Tsumiku, but she was being stubborn, Azrael would probably be a wise choice, but he was fast and he was already put to use in Ichirou’s plan. Zero was out of the question, so that left Max. “Max, you wanna do the honors of escorting our dear lady to the sky?”

A grin came across Max’s face and with a release of his black wings, Tsumiku tried to move away from Max and run for the trees, but Max was quick with scooping her up and taking off to the sky with a screaming woman.

“Really, Ichirou. If she didn’t want to fly, why make her?” Hyde asked, as he released his wings and was about to take off after Max, but Azrael caught his ankle and pulled Hyde back down to the ground.

“Someone needs to take Ichirou to the sky and without Max, you are the only one who doesn’t have an extra body to take,” Azrael told Hyde.

“Exactly. Aoi and Azrael will take up the rear for if any enemies come for us, Aoi is skilled and Azrael is fast.” Ichirou told Hyde, who didn’t seem willing to take anyone with him. “Hey, you could take Kek, if that would please you, but remember, you will have to rip him away from Zero.”

“No way. Mine.” Zero heard Ichirou’s suggestion and grabbed Kek close to his body as he released his wings and took off to the sky where Max had disappeared behind the clouds. That left with Hyde with taking Ichirou, and Azrael takes Aoi.

Hyde wrapped his arms under Ichirou’s arms and took off to the sky as fast as he could, but he was the slowest of all of them with flying. Azrael grabbed a hold of Aoi, but Aoi shook his head. “Let me climb on your back. It’ll be easier for me to move and not hurt you if we get attacked.”

“True.” Azrael agreed, as he gave Aoi a piggyback and took off. Aoi had done this enough with Zero to know how to hold on with his legs and his hands holding on the waist of the other, to still give Azrael wing movement to use his wings.

They came above the clouds where the others were waiting. Tsumiku had settled down, but instead of Max just hold her under her arms like before, he was holding her bridal style as she had her arms crossed. She must have moved too much for Max, or she wanted to be held as she was up in the sky with no support.

“That way.” Tsumiku pointed as Max followed her direction. “We could still be spotted this high up. Plus, I’m finding it a bit difficult to breathe up here.”

“Don’t complain. Keep your mouth shut unless you have to give directions and breath slowly. It’s easier for you.” Max told her as they took off in the direction she said to go with everyone else following behind him. As they traveled through the air, it was peaceful, even spotted few flocks of birds flying alongside them. Even though they were flying through the air, they were making better time than just walking.

“There, you see the small clearing in the trees there?”Tsumiku pointed it out and Max looked as he continued to fly with the clouds getting in the way of sight, but he nodded. “That’s where we can all safely land.”

“That’s about where we met the demon that came out of the ground,” Max said as he kept flying straight ahead, he wanted to get above the area as much as possible.

“Yeah, that’s because the demon fortress is close to the village, but it doesn’t reach the village, just the training grounds,” Tsumiku told Max, knowing exactly who he was talking about. “If you had landed on the other side of the training grounds you wouldn’t have run into him.”

“Well, that information would have been useful if Aoi knew exactly where we were going.” Max chuckled as he could see all the land on the mountain all looked the same, but Aoi was pretty close to where they needed to go, nonetheless.

As he kept his eye on the spot she pointed out, Max started to slow down when he got closer to where they needed to drop from, still hidden in the clouds. Max had flown farther ahead than the others, but he was the one holding the one who knew where they were going to.

“Hey, are we there yet?” Zero and Hyde had flown side by side with Azrael still behind them. Zero was the one who asked the question, as he was now holding Ichirou and Kek was with Hyde.

“Yeah, we are close. How did you guys switch in the air?” Max grinned as Ichirou wasn’t looking pleased with it.

“Hyde decided to drop me and Zero grabbed me by the ankle still holding Kek.” Was all Ichirou said and it was clear Zero couldn’t carry Kek with one arm and Ichirou hanging upside down, or at least with Ichirou struggling, he wouldn’t have been able to do it.

Azrael and Aoi came soon and Azrael stopped to land on a cloud, which made the others look confused. “I am a soldier of God and clouds can become solid objects if we touch them.” That’s all he needed to say as the others got the picture.

“Well, we are right above the training grounds. So we should probably land there as it’s the most open area around.” Tsumiku spoke.

Max got an evil grin on his face. “Oh, we will be landing, you better catch yourself before hitting the ground.” Max dropped her legs and wrapped his wings close around them as he headed head first towards the ground. No one moved as they watched where Max had landed. Just before they got to the ground, Max opened his wings to slow them down, but then his wings retracted back and he was making a landing to the ground. Tsumiku released what Max had down and screamed as she reached for any tree branch that was in the way.

Tsumiku managed to grab onto a tree branch that held her weight, as Max let her go and landed on his feet and hand in a hunched position on the ground. He looked up at the trees and saw Tsumiku hanging there before she lost her grip and came down the tree. Max was there to catch her. As Max was grinning at her, she slapped Max across the face and got out of his hold on her.

“Bastard, you almost killed me. Is this how you treat your girlfriend?” Tsumiku raised her voice at Max, as she dusted off her black bodysuit.

“Actually, he treats his boyfriend better than that.” Hyde had come down with Kek, floating down with his wings still out and catching air. He had a smile on his lips. He landed on the ground with Kek and retracted his wings as he let Kek.

“That’s probably the truth. He crashed landed with me when he brought me down the last time. I swear we hit every branch on the way down, as I wouldn’t let him go and he just let it happen.” Kek rubbed his neck, remembered Max carrying him. Sure Max held onto him tight, but when he got close to the ground, Kek had to hold on tight to Max so he wouldn’t be thrown to the ground.

Tsumiku shook her head, she was surrounded by psychotic people she swore. Every one of them. She looked around the old training grounds, it had been grown over with overgrowth and the grass that covered patches of ground now were as high as her waist. Weeds grew where there use to be dirt ground.

Zero came down with Ichirou and basically dropped Ichirou and flew over to Kek, retracting his wings to hug Kek. Ichirou was quick enough to land on his feet and dusted himself off from the leaves and twigs Zero took them through. “Well, glad everyone has made it. Aoi and Azrael will be with us shortly. As expected, some demons saw us coming down and they went to distract them and kill them, before they will be joining us.” He spoke so casually.

“I didn’t see anything,” Zero said, as he looked at Ichirou like he was crazy. “How did you see when we covered by my wings?”

Ichirou smirked. “As you tend to move without thinking or feeling out your surroundings, I noticed. Then when I had a chance to look behind us, I saw Aoi and Azrael going for the kill. There were only three that I could tell, so they will be joining us shortly.”

And just like that, Aoi landed on the ground on his hands and feet beside Ichirou with his sword out. “Whoa, that was a close one. Lucky, Zero didn’t notice.” Azrael came and landed on his feet behind Aoi, retracting his wings.

“Yeah, I missed the fun.” Zero pouted. He did like fighting, but he always likes the fact of playing with the enemy. Enemies that were too slow to hit him, he enjoyed playing with the most. Kek patted Zero’s back and that made Zero stop pouting as he looked at Kek.

Aoi finally took in his surroundings, he noticed the few make shifts ladders carved into the trees and seen a platform that was hidden under the overgrowth. This where he used to practice his fighting skills and learned more about using nature to your advantage. He shook his head and looked at Tsumiku. “We should head to the village from here. We need to find the elder’s hut.”

Tsumiku shook her head. “I’ll take you to the village, but very few huts stood a chance against the demons attack and they have been raided. If you want something from the elder’s hut, it’s probably gone by now.” She turned away with a sad look on her face as she headed towards the thick trees and brush. The group followed her through the trees.

It was a short trek through the trees, but they came upon their first hut. Barely standing, torn down, or crushed. Beyond that, you could see where crosses were sticking out of the ground and more torn and decayed huts were barely weathering.

As the group walked through the debris, everyone noticed that on the thick sticks sticking out of the ground there were the names of the fallen that were buried there in the ground. “I came back after the destruction with Lord Kogarumoshi and he let me bury everyone and helped me. It was what I needed to move on, but it made me refuse to look anyone in the face, but the children. Living among demons felt so wrong, so not looking them in the face made it feel like I was living with humans. I also refused to be called by name, only human lips should speak my name.”

“Then that means, none of us should speak your name, even though Aoi has.” Max shrugged his shoulders, just as he was slapped in the back of the head by Aoi. Hyde stood behind Max and smiled at the action. He would have done it himself, but he was still mad with Max.

“Aoi is still human. He’s god gifted. There is a difference there.” Tsumiku turned around and glared at Max for what he said.

“Aoi is a god now. He became a god when we lived in Hell. He was no longer a god gifted human whose life force was attached to Zero’s life.” Kek spoke to her. “I used to think I was just an immortal cursed human, till I found out I was a god. It’s you who are still human, if you don’t drink the blood of that kitsune, you will age and die. I’m guessing your hair was never this white and may have been a different color to begin with, just like the children back at the fortress. As you all age, your hair aged, but drinking the blood of that kitsune kept your youth and long life. If you skipped the day you needed to drink the blood, you would start to age and then the blood wouldn’t even be able to stop your aging.”

Tsumiku looked at Aoi, he seemed like he did back then. Though he hadn’t aged a day since the last time she saw him, she couldn’t believe he was a god now. And hearing that they lived in Hell was more of a shock. She didn’t even hear the rest of the words Kek told her.

Aoi cleared his throat and looked away from her and looked at the grounds that was the village. If she wasn’t going to show him where exactly where the elder lived, he was going to have to remind himself. Though there had been more huts built from when he was just a child, he had moved further into the village, leaving Tsumiku there to process her thoughts. He saw a name engraved on a stick sticking out of the ground and stopped to take a knee.

Ichirou came up behind him and patted his shoulder. Ichirou figured the name was someone Aoi was close to, though Ichirou didn’t ask. He didn’t want to bring up memories for Aoi. He continued, he may not have been a part of this village, but he started noticing how these huts used to look like and he was sure the elder’s hut would have a different appearance at least on the outside.

Zero was kind of spaced out and crouched down on the ground and looking in front of him. Kek raised a brow as Zero laughed, then Zero replied. “I know what you mean. I haven’t seen a soul like you in a long time. Seeing people here you must be surprised as well.”

“Zero, who are talking to?” Kek asked, and everyone looked in Kek’s direction. They could see Zero was talking to the air in front of him, but it was clear Zero could see something or rather someone who was there.

“Oh, this is Rei. He’s been alone here for a long time. He’s just happy to see someone as he hasn’t seen anyone in years.” Zero pointed to the space in front of him. Aoi stood up and walked over to Zero.

“Rei, as in Rei the child of Mookie and-” Aoi blanked out on the name, but Zero started nodding his head, so he was correct on who Zero was talking to. Tsumiku ran over and looked at the space but saw nothing there.

“Oh, he says hi. He says Aoi hasn’t changed a day, but he says Tsumiku’s hair has gotten white.” Zero giggled and turned back to space. “So, what do you want to do? You want to stay here, or pass on to the next world?”

Aoi narrowed his eyes at Zero. “Zero, you can’t help him. You eat souls and they are lost to this world and the next.”

Zero shook his head. “That’s not true. Well, it is, Rei, but we have another here who can help you pass on.” It was clear Zero was trying to calm down the spirit he was talking to.

Azrael came up behind Kek. “Well, it is your choice. I am an archangel and I can open the doors to Heaven for you, but I can’t go with you.” Now they looked at Azrael as he was looking down at the space Zero was looking at.

“You're telling me, you can see spirits that haven’t passed on yet?” Tsumiku was so confused. She thought for sure she helped her people pass on when she buried them and said a little prayer.

Zero looked at Tsumiku. “You did well to come back and help everyone pass on, but Rei here couldn’t pass on as he had to know his child was safe, so tell him so he can pass on without Azrael opening the door.” Zero explained to Tsumiku the only thing that would help Rei pass on without Azrael opening the door to Heaven. Azrael nodded his head.

Tsumiku bit her lip, she was having a hard time talking to space, but if he was there and that’s all he needed to know she would do it. “Young Hito has grown well, he is still the young child, you remember, but he is safe with a long childhood in front of him.” And just like that, a shift in the air from heavy to light came over all of them as Zero and Azrael watched the man disappear. “Oh my, he was there, wasn’t he?” Tsumiku’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, but no longer. He has passed on. Just because you bury a body, say your prayers, doesn’t mean they will pass on easily. Only an angel with the highest rank can open a door to Heaven for them, or talking to them about the people in their lives that they cared for. Sometimes hearing that they are safe and good health is all it takes.” Azrael explained to her, as Zero stood up.

“Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt, but when you are done, Ichirou found what he believes is the elder’s hut.” Max called out to them from where he was, before turning around and heading back to Ichirou.

Everyone started moving in the direction that Max went, leaving Tsumiku and Aoi there for a moment. “Tsumiku, you did what was right, and even now you helped him move on now. Don’t beat yourself up for letting him suffer this long without knowing what he wanted to know. You wouldn’t have known if it weren’t for Zero or Azrael.” Aoi put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around so the two headed towards the hut everyone was gathered at.

“How do you know this is the elder’s hut? It looks like the rest.” Kek questioned as they stood there in front of a torn down hut.

“Easy, look at the shape of it,” Ichirou explained. “It was made with no corners, so to speak. The branches used to make this hut were either forced to curve or carved to be curved. Here was the door, but the shape is curved where there should have been a corner, like the rest.”

Aoi and Tsumiku came up. “Ichirou’s right. The elder’s hut was the center of the village and is the center point the hut had to be made in a circle shape with the other huts surrounding it.” Aoi told them as he let go of Tsumiku and walked to where Ichirou was standing. “We have to take everything off the platform.” Aoi started grabbing the wood that was once the roof and moved it off, as Ichirou, Max, and Azrael helped move the rest of the platform that was the floor of the hut. The others stood by as it would be pointless for all of them to help and get in the way. Though, Zero grabbed a thin branch with leaves on it and used it as a broom and sweep the rest of the debris.

There in front of them was a circular platform that was the floor of the hut at one point. Aoi walked over it in certain points, before he found what he was looking for and got on the floor and started pulling up the floor. Everyone lets Aoi do what he was doing as they watched him pull the flooring up and under the floorboards was a hole that had been dug out long ago and a makeshift ladder against the wall of the hole.

“Wait, Aoi. I thought you said that all the men were taken to the entrance as a child, and then when they married their wife they had to go off with her to find it again. I don’t remember ever seeing any newly married couple come to the elder’s hut.” Tsumiku was confused about why Aoi wanted the elder’s hut if he was looking for something that only a married couple knew about.

Aoi looked up at them and chuckled. “I forgot where the actual entrance is that the newly married couple would use, though I remembered being told that the back entrance was under the elder’s hut.”

“The elder used to spy on the newly married couple?” Tsumiku’s eyes widen again, in horror this time. “That’s kind of perverted.”

Aoi shook his head. “No, There’s resin on these boards, so it was closed off to even the elder to open. No one knew about the back entrance, except the elder, and one very curious boy who use to visit the elder quite a lot.” He grinned like a fool.

Tsumiku rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, are we all going, or are you just going to sit there?” She said with attitude to Aoi, who chuckled.

“We can all go down. The back entrance is only met for one person, but once we get through it, the main chamber is opened for all of us to fit.” Aoi put his legs into the hole, before he just slid himself into the hole, not using the makeshift ladder. Ichirou walked over and looked down the hole and seen it wasn’t that deep, so he jumped in and followed Aoi, and soon everyone followed after.

Aoi had moved a stone that was blocking their way into the chamber. The stone was there to hide the back entrance in case anyone got curious about the passageway. They were in a large cavern that had a makeshift bed of furs against one wall and across the room was a small shrine temple with two lit candles. Aoi could already see everyone wondering why the candles were lit.

“They aren’t real candles. It is a flame, but the flame will never melt the wax and stay lit for years. You can’t even blow them out.” Aoi explained as he said that, Zero got close and blew out the candles. Though, within a few seconds, the flames relit themselves.

“Of course you had to see if it was true or not.” Kek rolled his eyes as he grabbed Zero’s hand and pulled him away from them.

Max moved over to the makeshift bed of furs and lounged himself on them. “I’ guessing new couples came down here to fuck on these furs. They are pretty comfortable, to say the least.” He grinned as he winked at Hyde, who looked away from him and walked over to Aoi.

“So, what’s so special about this place, that we needed to come here?” Hyde asked as he noticed Aoi reading the inscription on the shrine.

Aoi sighed. “I was once told that the power held here was stronger than any god's power alone. If it’s that’s true, we can use the power against the gods in Hell, maybe even the man upstairs.” He stood up and looked at Tsumiku. “Are you a virgin?”

Tsumiku was taken back by Aoi’s question. “How dare you ask me a question like that. I’m not going to tell you who I’ve slept with.”

“You are a virgin then. Good.” Aoi read the inscription again. “To bring power to those, to open these doors, the blood of the innocent must spill, before the joining.”

“Are you saying we need to kill her now?” Zero asked. “The blood of the innocent must be spilled, so it’s her head then.”

Azrael came up from behind Zero whacked him on the back of his head with his hand. “You idiot, the blood has to be spilled to open those doors, so only a few drops must be needed, not a whole body of blood. The doors aren’t even big enough for that much blood needed.”

“Oh, okay. I see what you mean then.” Tsumiku walked over to the small shrine temple and picked up the dagger there. Though Aoi shook his head as he handed one he pulled from his void to her. It was much cleaner and wasn’t rusty either. She sliced her opposite palm and let the drops of her blood drip into a small bowl that seemed to be connected to the doors.

They expected something to happen, though it took a few seconds and only one door lit up, but Aoi couldn’t even pull it open. “What’s wrong, Aoi? I split my blood, but the doors won’t open up.” Tsumiku seemed worried that they came here for nothing.

“Blood of the innocent must spill, before joining. When you are supposed to come here, it’s a couple. A man and a woman. Both are innocent and they must spill their blood together before joining as one.” Kek told them, having a clearer knowledge of these things.

Then everyone, but Tsumiku looked right at Hyde. Hyde felt everyone looking at him, and started to look nervous. “What? Why are we looking at me?” Then it hit him. “Wait, I’m not spilling my blood and having sex with her. I won’t do it, you can’t make me!” He started to freak out.

Max rolled his eyes as he stood up and pulled Hyde by the hand over to the small shrine and sliced Hyde’s palm with his nail, as Hyde struggled to get away from Max. A few drops of blood hit the small bowl and it took a few seconds for the other door of the shrine to light up and then both doors opened. Hyde was in tears, thinking he was going to have to sleep with Tsumiku, that he didn’t realize he was crying into Max’s chest and Max held him close.

The door had opened and inside sat a small jar that seemed to have something glowing inside of it. Aoi reached in and grabbed the jar and looked at it closer. A small person was inside the jar, with wings like a fairy. “It seems like a fairy is inside. But fairies aren’t real, and if it’s been down here for so long, it’s probably dead.” Aoi sighed, as he was about to set the jar down, but the small creature inside had sat up with a yawn.

“My, that was a long sleep. Hisa never slept that long before.” The small creature spoke. It finally stood up and dusted itself off before waving to everyone. “My, we have a lot of spectators here. Hisa doesn’t mind, as long as we get started. Please, release Hisa from this jar.”

Everyone was looking at this creature, spoke so clearly and now it was asking to be released from the jar. Aoi did as it asked anyways and screwed off the top and set the lid aside. The creature fluttered its tiny wings and came out of the jar and landed on the ledge. “My, you are all different. That’s okay. Hisa can work with it. The blood of the two who woke me, who are you?”

“I am.” Tsumiku raised her hand a bit, kind of nervous about what was going to happen. The tiny creature nodded its head and looked at Aoi.

“My, you must be the other. Hisa can give you the gift of a child, but wouldn’t it be better if you gave her your seed. You are a god and your seed would be more powerful.” The creature asked Aoi as it tilted its head trying to figure out what the issue was.

“Umm, it wasn’t my blood that wakes you. You see, I’m not as innocent as you might expect.” Aoi nervously chuckled. “We used the blood of an innocent angel to waken you.”

“My, that isn’t a problem. Hisa can still gift you with a child. You are Hisa’s creation and Hisa doesn’t care if you are innocent or not.” The small creature flew up and looked Aoi in the face, making him go cross-eyed. “Hisa likes you, you are strong as a god.”

Ichirou had enough of this and moved close to the small creature. “We aren’t here to impregnate anyone, we are here because we needed to know if you are powerful enough to kill gods.” Ichirou watched as the small creature moved towards him, making him go cross-eyed.

“My, you have such beautiful red eyes. Hisa never saw such a handsome demon before, but you aren’t a demon, as you are a god.” The small creature leans against Ichirou’s nose. “Hisa would like to see you have a child with her creation, but demons can’t mix with humans.”

“I’m pretty sure demons have impregnated humans before. Well, more so a shinigami impregnated an angel, so they can mix.” Max said as he looked over at Zero, and the small creature moved over to Zero.

“My, your eyes are brighter than the others. Hisa would rather have you impregnate her creation, but your face isn’t handsome, it’s too girly for a boy. Hisa can tell you are an angel, but also a shinigami. You are a god, which is impossible for an angel, just like a demon can’t be a god.” The small creature continued flying around but didn’t make any comments on the others.

“Well, we have been known to do the impossible, but that still doesn’t explain anything about you. You seem to read us with ease, but that isn’t answering our question.” Ichirou shook his head as he moved to sit on the ground in front of the shrine temple.

The small creature moved to the ledge of where the temple sat. “My, Hisa doesn’t know how to answer you. Hisa wasn’t created, Hisa just became. An old couple found Hisa wandering, they were sad and wanted to end their life together because they couldn’t have a child. Hisa gifted them with a child with blue eyes and golden blonde hair. They didn’t stop there, because the child Hisa gifted them was an outcast, they wanted another for their child to love and grow old with. Hisa granted them another child. A boy and a girl. Hisa was sealed in this jar by the old couple because they didn’t want to lose me. Hisa began to sleep in darkness and only wakes when the light comes on. Soon Hisa’s creation grew older together and found Hisa, they were afraid to have intimate relations because they were related, but Hisa told them they were her creations gifted to their parents to raise as their own and none of my creations are the same genetics. That eased their worry, but they asked if Hisa would gift them a child too. Hisa did, then their second child came out dark-eyed and dark-haired, they asked Hisa why. Hisa told them that was because of the people of this land weren’t Hisa’s creations, Hisa’s creations can only naturally have a child of this land. Hisa gifted them a third and fourth time. Hisa’s creation soon learned why they were created. They were created with strength and skills to protect and defend the innocent, every one of Hisa’s creations. Years went by and it was simply natural for Hisa to be locked away in the darkness until the doors opened and Hisa would gift her creations with a child, a child who would grow to be a skilled fighter to protect and defend the innocent.”

Max had moved himself and Hyde over to the makeshift bed of furs and listened. Hyde realized then he was hugging Max for dear life, but he didn’t move. Hyde felt the comfort he had been missing for a while now. Azrael leans against the rock wall and listened to the story of the small creature. Kek and Zero had knelt in front of the creature on the ledge and listened. Aoi was standing the whole time in front of Ichirou. And Tsumiku had walked over to the furs and sat, the farthest side from Max and Hyde.

“So you, Hisa, are not a creation, but a creator of life?” Azrael asked, having an idea of what she was talking about.

“My, you got it. Like a few others, we are just creators of life and everything that surrounds you. This one here,” The small creature pointed to Ichirou. “Has the blood of a creator, though the blood isn’t pure, meaning the creator that created others from blood, created others from blood, but somewhere down the line, he wasn’t created from blood, but born. Which could make sense why now you were made a god, because of your creator’s blood.”

Ichirou shook his head, trying to understand exactly what was just said. He tilted his head back and looked up at the rock ceiling. “So, the only reason Zero was able to make me a god, was because of my bloodline?” Ichirou spoke that to himself, not wanting an answer to it. He looked over at the small creature who nodded its head. Ichirou sighed and decided to explain things to the small creature.“Can we go through this again before you ask any impossible questions? Aoi is your creation, your creations are human, but are skilled to be protectors. Aoi was gifted with warrior god strength, making him even better as a protector. But he became a god. Kek was cursed at birth to become a Pharaoh and the closest thing to a Pharaoh is a god, so he became cursed to be a god and never take the throne. Zero was born of a shinigami god and an angel, he took on both traits of his parents, because he wasn’t just planted in his mother, but conceived. Your other creation, Tsumiku, is human and still human, but drank the blood of kitsune and its extended her life as long as she drinks the blood of the kitsune. And Max is a born Fallen Angel, and Hyde is a born Angel, and Azrael is a born Archangel. Anything else I need to explain to you so you don’t keep saying that things are impossible when we have made the impossible, possible.”

The small creature listening to Ichirou's explanation of everything. It flew around a bit by Ichirou’s head as Ichirou pointed out everyone. It was now resting in Ichirou’s spiked hair and looking around with only its head popping up from the spikes. “My, so many impossibilities. Never were these creatures meant to co-exist together. Angels were created by another, and demons were created by another, and even monsters were created by another. Gods were created to rule over humans, and humans were created to follow. Each of us could create humans, but to give humans the power of the gods was an impossibility. Hisa created humans to be protectors and defenders of the innocent humans that fell victim to humans who were cruel to them. This world was created by us for human existence only. Another world was created by us to send the gods that we created before to it, so humans could exist without fear of the gods. Angels were meant to live in their world with the creator and demons were meant to live in their world with their creator. Monsters live in every world because their creator seeks chaos and destruction, the purest evil was used to create them. Seems Hisa has been asleep a long time and everyone coexists together. If Hisa was around, Hisa would have kept everyone in their worlds.”

“Is Hisa like a creator of creators?” Kek asked, more interested in learning than the others.

“My, that’s a tough one to answer.” The small creature tilted its head before pointing up in the air. “Other creators are like siblings to Hisa, even though we weren’t created or born of parents, we all became at the same time.”

“So, God is the creator of angels and he exists to create angels and humans alike,” Azrael spoke finally understanding what Hisa was going on about.

“I thought Lucifer created demons because God created him with his blood. Then Lucifer created the realm of Hell.” Zero informed the others what he thought happened.

“My, this God, creator created another with his blood. That creation could very well create others too, but demons existed at the same time as the angels. So, this God’s creation didn’t create demons exactly, at least not the first ones.” The small creature told them. “This Lucifer may have created demons in the image of the creator of demons.”

“I find that we are getting nowhere fast. Hisa, can you destroy another creator?” Ichirou asked, wondering if he could come up with a plan from her response to this question.

The small creature thought for a silent moment, everyone waiting for the answer the small creature would give them. “My, Hisa believe anyone can destroy a creator. Just like how humans are weaker than gods, but with the right tools, humans can destroy the gods. Of course, gods can destroy humans with ease, not need the right tool, but a god could very well destroy creators with the right tools. The same goes for angels and demons. They can destroy themselves and humans with ease, but they need the tools to destroy gods.”

“Ichirou, don’t even think about it,” Aoi warned him. “I know God is trying to kill off all sin in this world and his world, but we shouldn’t destroy Him.”

“My, sin can never be destroyed. All creatures created are a mix of good and evil. Though the creator of angels creates more good than evil, and the creator of demons creates more evil than good. Since each creation is mixed, even if one outweighs the other, they aren’t monsters.” The small creature got up off of Ichirou’s head and flew around a bit more.

“You talk of monsters. Just what are monsters and why is there a creator of monsters?” Aoi inquired, angels and demons have existed for a long time with the gods, but the monsters were demons, were they not?

“My, monsters are a species of their own. The creator of monsters can not create humans, because the creator can’t conjure up good, only evil. Monsters are made of the purest evil. They don’t have a world to call their own, they live in other worlds.” The small creature explained the meaning behind the monsters.

Kek now had even more questions, but everything was jumbled to him. “So, we all know God is the creator of angels and resides in Heaven with his angels, but what of Hell, who is the creator of Hell, if not Lucifer? Because it is in a different realm than Heaven or Earth. And if there is a creator of Hell, just who are they and why are they not known. And just what are you the creator of if humans can be created by every creator and where is your world?”

“My, Heaven is one where angels live, and they call their creator God. That seems selfish, as their creator is more than a god. The creator of angels goes by Ehyeh.” The small creature started to explain. “Heaven’s world is filled with sky, correct? Hell’s world is filled with dirt and fire, correct?” The small creature turned to everyone to confirm this. “Demons reside in Hell, so their creator is Ahyam. The creator of monsters is named Kiila.”

The small creature got quiet. Silently quiet that no one could hear anything but their heartbeats. A soft sigh came the small creature. “My, this world is similar to Hisa’s world, but Hisa’s world was destroyed by monsters. Hisa created creatures of woodland and fire breathing. Creatures that look similar to humans, but had pointy ears, beautiful blue eyes, and golden hair, and used the land to their advantage. They were great warriors and protected the land and those around them they were the woodland. Fire breathing creatures had wings to fly, claws, and scales. They lay eggs to reproduce themselves. They were feared by the woodland but the woodland hunted them for food and such. Hisa’s world thrived and other creators were jealous and picked on Hisa. That’s why the monsters came and destroyed Hisa’s world, Hisa was the only one to escape the destruction, so Hisa came to the world that joined all worlds, here. Hisa tried to create Hisa’s creations, but they perished easily. Hisa can only create humans with the skills of the woodland, which is why Hisa’s creations have the blue eyes of the woodland.”

“These woodland are starting to sound like elves and the fire breathing sound more like dragons. If that’s true, then the mythical creatures as they were lived here long ago, but didn’t make it.” Azrael spoke just what everyone else was thinking from Hisa’s story. “So, Aoi and Tsumiko are the remakes of the mythical creature that we call elves, but they are human.”

“Well, I think we learned all we can learn. If we can find this Ahyam, then we can fix Hell as we know it. I think we are done here.” Ichirou got up and dusted off his pants. “Let’s go and find a way back to Hell, or inform the gods in Heaven what we know. Does anyone know how to get a hold of Hermes?”

The small creature flew up to Ichirou. “My, leaving so soon. Why not stay here a while?” It sounded so sad that they were leaving.

“We have an archangel to destroy and a world we need to take back from other gods. We spent enough time here as it is.” Ichirou explained, it seemed everyone was so caught up in the moment that even they forgot why they were here.

“My, take Hisa with you! Hisa has been alone and locked up for so long, Hisa wants to come and be apart of your journey.” The small creature was starting to pull on Ichirou’s hair, wanting to come with them.

Ichirou shook his head and grabbed a hold of the creature in his hand. “We can’t be seen with a small creature like you. You’ll stick out with us. You are bright and fly with wings like a fairy. Maybe you did create what we think are mythical creatures, but you look exactly like the mythical creature we call fairies. If you are around, things could very well upset the balance of this world and the next.”

The small creature flew from Ichirou’s hand and it spun itself around in the air, creating a small tornado that didn’t affect the air around them, but as it disappeared from the ground up a body of a female stood before them. The small creature had turned itself into a human with soft pink hair and emerald green eyes. Sure, it wasn’t exactly human looking with those features, but demons around them had similar features, and even Aoi, a creation of hers had cobalt blue hair.

“My, does Hisa appeal to you as you are?” The female in front of them spoke in the same soft-sounding voice it spoke before, but not as high pitched now.

Kek and Zero looked away from the creature that stood before them, having a view of its backside. Azrael looked in another direction as he notices it to be naked and he had started to blush. Aoi and Ichirou just smirked, the same smirk it was identical. Tsumiku, who saw what was happening came over and covered the creature's body with her own.

“You guys are perverted for letting a lady stand in front of you in the nude.” Tsumiku glared at Aoi and Ichirou, before turning to the creature. “We need to cover up your body, you can’t walk around like this.”

Aoi did his trick and pulled out a kimono from his void and handed it over to Tsumiku. “Here, help her get dressed.” Tsumiku looked at the kimono and nodded her head, taking the garment and helping the creature dress in a light blue kimono with shadow floral designs upon it.

“My, it is lovely. Thank you, creation.” The creature looked down at her body and twirled around. It wasn’t flowy but it was simple and perfect.

“So, question. Should we head back to the demon fortress, or should we go hunting for Michael?” Ichirou asked the group as a whole.

“Back to the demon fortress,” Tsumiku said, making sure the kimono was fitting properly around the creature. “The one you seek is still hiding and when they appear, you will know. Demons will be trying to get into the demon fortress, but will be locked out with first warning, then you can leave and hunt them down.”

It was decided then and Aoi agreed with Tsumiku, they needed to get back to the demon fortress. There was no reason to go hunting for Michael at this moment. So they made the trip back with their new companion, Hisa.


	31. Chapter 31

Going back to the demon fortress was easier this time around. The ground demon that protected the whereabouts of the fortress, let the group in and they made their way to the villa. Their new companion, Hisa, seemed to be amazed at how demons lived with each other as she had never seen it before.

When they came to the villa, Lord Kogarumoshi was there to greet them and they had another feast that night for their return. This time Azrael stayed away from the sake, Aoi explained who Hisa was to Lord Kogarumoshi, and Ichirou kept Hisa company, who want to dance just like the others. Zero and Kek danced as well with Hyde, and Max sat back watching. The two still hadn’t said a word to each other since leaving the village, clearly there was still tension between them, but now Max wasn’t glaring and Hyde wasn’t either.

The night carried on and the group made their way to the building they stayed in last time, without Tsumiku, who had been sitting near Lord Kogarumoshi all night and had gone back to her way of not looking at anyone, but the children. Zero and Kek shared a futon and blanket. Max slept on one side of Azrael and Hyde slept on the other side, on their futons, making Azrael sleep between them. Aoi and Ichirou slept sitting up against the wall, with Hisa sleeping on the floor in the middle. Tsumiku didn’t want Hisa to go with them, but she had let it happen as she didn’t know exactly what to say.

The early morning came and the sunlight had woken up Ichirou and Aoi, as well as Hisa, who could only sleep in complete darkness. The three sat against the wall and talk to themselves softly as the others slept. They didn’t want the peace they were feeling at this moment in Hisa’s presence to disappear, but they had the looming feeling that it was going to end soon. And it did, with Azrael waking up.

“Shit!” Azrael sat up so fast where he lies, it made Aoi jump a bit. “Michael, he’s nearby.” He looked towards Ichirou, who nodded his head in understanding. Everyone that had been sleeping all woke up, yawning and stretching.

“Who’s nearby?” Hyde asked with a yawn, getting up. Both Zero and Kek woke up and stretched out their arms and legs, before standing up.

“Michael is,” Max got up and grabbed his leather jacket that he had gotten back from Aoi. “Is he here? Or is he just nearby? Does he know we are here?” He started questioning Azrael, thinking the other knew all the answers.

Azrael shook his head. “I don’t think he knows we are here as we are in the demon fortress, but he is flying nearby, meaning he is on the hunt for demons as we speak. If he finds out about the demon fortress, he will destroy it without a second thought and kill us in the process.”

“Let’s just go and leave. He’ll come after us and leave the demons alone.” Ichirou, who was already standing up shirtless, walked out of the room and headed towards the main building, with Hisa behind him and the rest would soon follow. He walked up to the main building, not worrying about his shoes, and opened the door to Lord Kogarumoshi sitting there with his advisors and even Tsumiku was there serving tea. “I know, but this is important. Michael has come out of hiding. He’s flying around but hasn’t attacked anyone yet.” He spoke before he could be told to get out or show some respect.

At his words, the advisors got up and left, Lord Kogarumoshi came to Ichirou and looked at Hisa for a second before at Ichirou. “Are you sure? We have scouts out there, watching the forest and the sky for any signs of him.”

“I’m sure. He is like a brother to me and we can sense each other presences without a moment's notice. He’s out there, to the west. He may have found our killing of the Birds of Prey and will figure out it was us who killed them, by our scent alone.” Azrael spoke from behind Ichirou. “I suggest if we are going to confront him, we do it with a distraction attack. Have your bravest men set up a distraction point where we can surround him and attack him from behind. With Michael you have to be more cunning than he is, meaning you have to play dirty with him.”

Lord Kogarumoshi nodded his head. “If he is to the west, opening up the main entrance would be the closest route to the west. Though, we have a back entrance that would be more advisable for my men to use, though how they would get him to notice them is questionable. If they use the back entrance, you can use the hidden side entrance to leave the fortress and sneak around. That’s my only suggestion.”

“If you have 6 or more men willing to go out there and be a distraction, risking their lives, then we will use the side entrance to surround him. I’m only telling you this because they will have to fight Michael and Michael is ruthless.” Azrael looked at the others with him. If Michael didn’t know any of them, he would have sent them out with the soldiers to save their lives, but Michael knew them all.

Lord Kogarumoshi nodded his head. “I will send for my men now and to have a short farewell to their loved ones.” He quickly moved passed Ichirou and others and ran to the north side of the main building.

“My, risking the lives of others to kill one life, this is indeed exciting. Never has Hisa experience battle like this. Hisa is in for a treat.” Hisa smiled, acting clueless for the seriousness of the situation.

“Please, Hisa. We need to prepare for battle. You should probably stay back and out of the way. It’ll be too dangerous for you.” Aoi told her, he had a worried look on his face, knowing that men were going out there to sacrifice themselves for their chance to kill Michael.

“My, Hisa is a creator, not a simple human. The battle is meant to be fought with all able bodies. Hisa can do more than just stand around and look pretty.” Hisa had a look in her emerald eyes that told them she was serious. No one was going to have the power to keep her there.

Inside the doorway, Tsumiku was listening to their conversation. She was going out there, whether they wanted her to or not, so she ran out of the building through the back exit to the left and to her quarters where she stayed with the children. She didn’t want to leave the children, but she had to tell them what was happening and that she was doing this for them. They may have been young in appearance, but they were older and understood, but they weren’t going to leave her to fight alone.

The stage was soon set, Aoi managed to equip everyone with a weapon of their choosing and dress himself up in his black kimono and hakama with his samurai armor over top. His cobalt blue hair was tight off to the top of his head with hairpins. He had a sword hanging off one hip and a dagger on the other side. Ichirou decided that without a shirt, he was going topless and just wearing his black leather pants. He had chosen a sword from Aoi’s collect to his liking and it hung off the left side of his hip. Max had kept his leather jacket on and asked for two daggers that he kept in the inside pockets of his jacket. He wasn’t much of a weapon user, but he was going to rely on them if he ended up in close combat. His dark arts magic was going to be his weapon of choice.

For the others, Zero had on a short kimono style dress, showing off most of his legs, but he was equipped with his scythe necklace that was still in its necklace form till they reached the battlefield. Kek stood beside him wearing his Egyptian garments and had a small dagger attached to his thigh. Like Max, he was going to use his dark arts magic unless he needed to defend himself with a blade. Azrael was back in his black holy robe with the hood up. He knew Michael better than the others, but knowing your enemy was just half the battle. He had his Holy Daggers up the arms of his sleeves, but using them would cause more trouble for them and himself, so he was going to have a fight fist to fist.

Hyde had changed his clothes back to their holy appearance, he knew he wasn’t going to be much help in the fight, but he was going to use all the holy energy he had to heal the injured. He was more anxious to get out there before the soldiers left just so he could heal them and save them from Michael’s deadly attacks. He had taken a dagger for protection, even if he knew he wouldn’t be able to defend himself and heal at the same time. Then there was Hisa, standing with them in the blue kimono Aoi had given her. She was going with them whether they liked it or not. She said she would help Hyde with injuries, but never said she could heal them. Hisa had on her back a medical backpack that held things that could help the injured, but she wasn’t sure if they would need it. Aoi had given her a sword, in case she needed to protect Hyde, she would be able to.

As they had gathered by the hidden side entrance, the soldiers that were leaving to be the distraction were saying their final farewells to their families and leaving out the back entrance. The back entrance was sealed up as soon as they went through. A horn sounded off that soldier had left and the group by the side entrance took notice and left the fortress. Though the side entrance wasn’t sealed off, only those that knew about it could leave through it, but not return that way.

Azrael felt Michael on the outside right away and informed them to stop where they were hidden under the trees for Michael to fly by and go after their distraction. Once they were in the clear to move, they split off into a group of two and made their way towards the soldiers, who had given Michael a big target to hit. The ground demon. He came from the ground and stood up tall, hearing what was going on he let himself be a target for the soldiers to attack Michael. Michael had come out of nowhere with his two-handed sword of Heavenly Divine and struck the ground demon. The ground demon didn’t take the chance of death and disappeared into the ground as the other six demon soldiers came weapons swinging at Michael.

As they attacked at once, Michael was only able to swing his sword and take two of them down, gaining injuries from the other four attackers. Though, that didn’t stop him from using his feet and kicking them back, separating the group and going for the kill on one at a time. By this point, the two groups had surrounded the forest where Michael fought and was about to jump out and get him, but another group came out of nowhere. The children with Tsumiku came out of hiding and attacked Michael with everything they had. The little ones were quick to dodge and spring out of the way, that Michael was having a difficult time wielding his sword fast enough to get them. Tsumiku was using the trees to jump from and slice Michael when he was not looking. She wasn’t as quick as the others, but she was fast enough to attack.

Aoi had seen this and was about to blow their cover till Azrael pulled him down. “Don’t. They choose this, but it won’t last for long. Michael has already started calling the other angels to fight with him. When they come, we will attack.” Aoi wasn’t sure what Azrael was talking about, he was too worried about the children and Tsumiku, but even the group on the other side of the bushes hadn’t moved out into battle. Max must have sensed it too. The calling Michael was doing.

Then came what appeared to be 4 other angels, ready for battle and fighting alongside Michael. Azrael nodded his head and Aoi took it as a signal and the group jumped into battle, along with the group on the other side. Blades clashed with blades, and dark arts magic flew in close range of its enemy, but not always hitting its target. Hyde had run off to heal who he could heal from the demon soldiers, but he couldn’t save them all, only two out of the six. Just as Ichirou was getting close to Michael, another 5 angels came out of nowhere and Ichirou was knocked back down to the ground. He hadn’t pulled out his sword yet, to busy fight with his bare hands.

Azrael was doing what he could to help the children with fighting off angels that were there and had come, but even he was starting to see that this would be a blood bath as the children fell to the ground, lifeless. Tsumiku had her eyes on Michael but was too busy fighting what angels appeared from behind her. Max and Kek were on the defensive side, trying to help those by distracting the angels with dark arts magic. Kek’s powers would leave wounds and beetles eating their way at the wings of angels, where Max’s powers were of decay, decaying the angel’s wings and grounding them.

Zero had managed to escape the onslaught of angels coming to Michael’s aide and had Michael busy with his scythe fully out and slicing the air or making contact with Michael’s sword. The dark energy of Zero’s scythe would start to surround Michael’s Heavenly Divine blade, till Michael fought back with more holy energy than Zero’s scythe would start to envelop in holy light. It was a battle between good and evil, with no end in sight.

Hisa stood back, having shrunken down to her small size, and stayed hidden from sight from both sides. Though, she wasn’t just hiding. She was using her powers of creation to help heal those in battle from the wounds faster than they could notice they had gotten any wounds. She knew she could be of use, but this wasn’t her fight. She would help those that she considered worthy of her powers to heal. Even though the young children were creations of her own, they never stood a chance and she knew this.

“Fuck. I need to get closer.” Ichirou cursed as he landed on the ground for what could seem like the millionth time to him. He would get so close before he was knocked down to the ground by another, never getting the chance to strike at Michael.

Hyde was the only one on the ground with the bodies of the fallen, from both sides. “Ichirou, I know a way.”

Ichirou looked at Hyde and he could see the tears of sadness on Hyde’s face. He couldn’t save everyone and it was affecting him, but he looked up at the sky with determination. “Are you going to lend me your wings?” Ichirou knew Max would not approve of this, but Max was busy doing his own thing.

“I’ll help you get up there, but I can’t stay up there for long. I’ll blend in with other angels and be attacked by the others.” Hyde knew the risk, that was why he stayed on the ground and kept his wings hidden from sight.

“That’s fine, get me close to Zero and I’ll use him as my flight.” Ichirou walked over to Hyde, as Hyde stood up and released his wings. Hyde took hold of Ichirou under the arms and flew up with a quick motion. And like Hyde predicted he got hit in the crossfire by someone’s attack to his wings and before he could fall he threw Ichirou up, to where Ichirou had just enough time to grab a hold of Zero’s ankle.

Hyde had fallen to the ground, break a wing in the process of falling on it. He cried out in pain. He couldn't bear it, he needed to find cover soon. He crawled as much as he could towards the brush and hid. One wing was broken, the other had been hit by Max’s power and was starting to decay his wing. Just his luck, he knew it was going to happen, but he didn’t think he would get hit by Max’s power. He had to stop the spread of the decay and he only knew one way to do it, as he couldn’t reach around and heal himself. So, he reached as far as he could with the hidden dagger he got from Aoi and sawed off his wing. The wing continued to decay beside his body till it was nothing but a skeleton of itself. The other wing still wouldn’t retract as the broken bones prevented it from doing so. Hyde looked at the bloody dagger in his hand and he made up his mind and sawed off the other one. Bleeding from his back where his wings once were, Hyde cried in sorrow. He was useless in battle and he was useless now without any wings to fly.

The battle continued and Ichirou still hung from Zero’s ankle, as Zero would distract Michael, Ichirou used the distraction to attack Michael with the sword he got from Aoi. He was aiming for Michael’s wings that were flapping. He could get a hit on one of the wings or he would swing and miss, but the sword would hit Michael’s legs.

The smell of blood all around Ichirou was getting to him, he was getting hungry, his thirst for blood was growing. And where he hung from Zero’s ankle, there was no way of satisfying his hunger that was growing, as his eyes turned bright red and his fangs had extended out from behind his lips. As the battle below him continued and no one’s eyes, except Michael’s, were on him and Zero, he put his sword away and grabbed Zero’s other leg. Zero felt the weight shift and had to make up for the extra with a double flap of his wings. He felt Ichirou using his legs in a grip to climb up his body and Zero had to flap harder to see from falling in line with Michael.

“Zero, higher!” Ichirou called out in a hissing tone, which caught the two off guard, but Zero continued to flap his wings hard and he lifted Ichirou higher. Ichirou had gotten in line with Michael and used that chance to jump from Zero and dig his claws into Michael.

Michael was now trying to remove Ichirou from his body as Ichirou hugged him around his torso. He went to use his sword to stab Ichirou but Zero had quickly blocked the attack with his scythe. The dark energy from Zero’s scythe seemed to have gotten stronger as if Zero was holding back the whole time as the darkness seeped on Michael’s sword and even as Michael tried to counter it, it got stronger and seeped until it had turned the Heavenly Divine sword into darkness.

Ichirou used the struggle to lift himself with his arms alone and got close enough to Michael’s neck, where he bit down and started sucking so inhumanly fast, that Michael’s body was struggling to heal. Then the darkness of his sword burnt his hand and his body was draining so fast, that he lost the ability to continue to flap his wings and both he and Ichirou were headed to the ground, with Zero following as close behind as he could.

They broke branches on the fall down, which slowed the impact of their bodies hitting the ground. Though, Ichirou had fallen on a branch that was sticking up through the ground. It impaled him in the gut. Michael was impaled through the left shoulder and his upper right thigh. They both were trying to move, but they were in too much pain to get anywhere. Ichirou was glad for the blood he sucked out of Michael, or he would probably be a goner right now.

Michael’s body was losing more and more blood now and he started laughing with tears running down his cheeks. “I knew you’d be my end, Ichirou. Though, I didn’t think I would be taking you with me.”

“That’s what you think.” Ichirou seethed at Michael, his hunger was satisfied with Michael’s blood before, but now his body needed more again and was trying to heal itself around the branch that Ichirou was impaled on.

“Oh, that’s what I know.” Michael laughed some more before coughing. Zero had landed and seen the sight before him, but before he could move Ichirou looked hard at him and scared him in place. “You may think having no fate means you have no end, but you are wrong. Everything has an end, just like you.” Michael coughed up more blood from his lungs, clearly, they were damaged on the way down.

“Yeah, I have an end. I know that. But my end isn’t here and isn’t now, you bastard.” Ichirou spat blood from his mouth at Michael. He watched for a moment as Michael smiled, but then realized the smiling archangel had no life in his eyes as he had met his end. Ichirou tried to chuckle, but he couldn’t and started coughing up blood from his mouth, his head hung low as he tried to stop himself from slipping even further down the branch. “Maybe you are right after all. This is my end.”


	32. Chapter 32

At the end of the battle, the angels that were summoned were laying on the ground, in a bloodied mess, dead. There were a few children for the demon fortress, laying on the ground dead. Only two of the soldiers from the demon fortress were alive, barely. The victory was theirs, but it didn’t feel like a victory. They were all exhausted physically and mentally they were just starting to realize what all happened.

Hyde had been busy trying to heal the soldiers that were alive, he didn’t notice the out of all the children, two of them were hanging on to life. Tsumiku was in tears overseeing the children on the ground, unmoving, but it was Azrael who noticed the two that were still breathing. He walked through the bodies of the dead angels and picked up the two.

Hisa had come out of the bushes, trying to fix her clothing when Azrael walked over to her with the two children in his arms. “My, Hisa has medical supplies to use and fix their wounds.” She spoke as he moved the two children to the ground and she pulled out the medical bag that she had brought with her. Azrael lifted one of the children’s shirt and saw the internal bruising, telling him it was internal bleeding. Hisa checked out the other child and she too came to the conclusion they had internal bleeding.

Tsumiku knew the children she was crying over wasn’t helping them out, so she moved over to the other two who were trying to help the surviving children. “Can you heal them?” She asked, but all she got was silence from Azrael and Hisa. The two knew there was nothing they could do to help them, but they didn’t know how Tsumiku would react.

“I can try, but we have to get them the blood of the Kitsune. That will be their only chance.” Azrael told Tsumiku, giving the lady assassin a little hope. His eyes met Hisa’s and from the steely look in them, he knew that he had just given Tsumiku false hope.

Max had landed and saw Hyde was healing the soldiers that came before them. He seemed uninjured to Max, which Max was thankful for. He didn’t want Hyde to be hurt in any way, even if he still had indifferent feelings about the other. That’s when Hyde looked up at Max and tears started running down his face, Max got worried as Hyde ran over to him and started crying against his chest. “I had to do it. It was the only way.” As Hyde cried into Max’s chest, that’s when Max noticed the blood and the sticking out sawed-off bones where Hyde’s wings would be.

“How was it the only way? Why couldn’t you fix them?” Max started to become angry, but then he realized from just the smallest detail on where Hyde’s right-wing should have been was clean bone. The left side still had flesh and the bone was still bloodied. “Did I…” Max couldn’t even finish as Hyde nodded his head against Max’s chest. Max just held on tighter to Hyde in a hug. “I’m so sorry, Hyde.”

Aoi and Kek were looking around the dead, trying to find the other two, Zero and Ichirou. They could seem to find Ichirou’s aura and Zero never revealed his aura. Without that they had to look with their eyes and search, then Kek spotted white and black wings off in the trees so he started running towards them. Aoi followed, but he walked.

Kek was the first to reach Zero. “Are you alright, Zero?” He looked Zero up and down and saw no wounds, but Zero’s eyes were fixed on something, unmoving. He glanced in the direction Zero was looking and that when Kek’s eyes fell on Michael, laying there, motionless. And beside Michael was a lifeless body of Ichirou having been impaled on a thick branch. Kek’s hands flew to his mouth as he let out a scream.

This made Aoi panic and he took the last few feet with a rush towards Kek as he followed where Kek was pointing with a shaking hand. Aoi looked in the direction of Kek’s finger and he saw Ichirou there. Without a second thought, he rushed over to Ichirou and lifted his head. Ichirou’s eyes were closed and he checked for a pulse. No pulse was found. “Ichirou? Ichirou, wake up.” Aoi panicked even more. He lifted Ichirou’s body off of the branch and some of his organs fell out onto the ground. “No, no, no. Ichirou, you can’t be.”

The others had come to see what the screaming was about and as they saw Aoi on the ground-hugging a lifeless body of Ichirou. Sadness hung in the air around everyone now. Hisa was the only one to not be showing sadness on her face as she walked over to Aoi. “My, let’s wrap up his body, at least to hide the wound.” She suggested as she had brought over the medical bag with her and with Aoi’s help, she had wrapped up Ichirou’s torso.

“How could this happen?” Hyde asked softly, wanting an answer. “I thought he couldn’t die?” Tears were streaking down his face as he buried his head in Max’s shirt again.

Max held Hyde as close as possible to his chest. “We aren’t immortal. We can die at any given moment.” Tears threaten to fall from his eyes, but he refused to show weakness, especially around Hyde. Though he wished Ichirou was immortal, he would give up his immortally to have Ichirou back as he was the only immortal.

Azrael walked over to Michael’s body and seen the archangel was smiling in his death. Azrael knew why too, Michael would be reborn and Ichirou was gone, meaning Michael had the upper hand. He moved the body of Michael into the sitting position. “Can you give me a hand?” He asked Hisa as she stood up from Aoi and Ichirou.

“My, you want to bring his body back to the fortress?” Hisa questioned Azrael. “Shouldn’t we leave his body to decay?”

Azrael shook his head. “I have a plan for the body. The demons have lost a lot of lives because of him, and it’s proper to burn the body so he can be reborn. I might as well do it before other angels are sent to come to collect the body and burn it.” He glanced towards Hyde seeing the bloodstain back of his with the two sawed-off bones sticking out. “And I think I can help our friend, but he’s going to have to be willing.” All Hisa did was nod as she helped Azrael place Michael on his back for the archangel to carry back to the demon fortress.

Aoi had picked up Ichirou as if he was a sleeping child in his arms and carried him towards the demon fortress with the others who were heading in that direction. When they came to the entrance, no ground demon appeared because the two soldiers that were with them opened the back entrance as if it was a rip in the space in front of them.

Walking through, they were greeted by Lord Kogarumoshi who was glaring at the sight of Michael’s body. Hisa took it upon herself to tell the lord exactly what happened. As she did that, Lord Kogarumoshi sent the few soldiers that were standing behind go and retrieve the bodies of the dead. “My men will gather all the fallen and we will burn those that were enemies and bury our fallen.” He turned around to face his advisors. “This calls for a celebration, gather up what we have and set up the celebration on the main road for everyone to be apart of.”

Kek looked at the Lord Kogarumoshi. “How does this call for a celebration? We should be mourning our lost?” He said exactly what everyone else was thinking.

“In our culture, we mourn our dead with a celebration if the enemy is dead. Seeing that our enemy has been defeated, we must celebrate the victory and the lives that were lost. We do not cry over the dead.” Lord Kogarumoshi told the group before turning around and taking his leave of the group to get ready.

Azrael sighed under the weight of Michael, the archangel was only heavy for him because of the wings. “I wanted to ask if there was an infirmary.” He shifted Michael on his back.

“I’m headed there with the two children,” Tsumiku said, holding the two children in her arms. “Just follow me and you can do what you need to do with Michael. Though, might I suggest burning his body with the others.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Azrael looked at Hyde and Max. “Hyde, Max, can you come with me?” The two angels looked at Azrael. “I want to give Hyde his wings back, but I need him to come with me.” This shocked both Max and Hyde, they knew once an angel removed their wings, there was no getting them back, but they followed Azrael and Tsumiku, with Hisa following them.

Kek and Zero looked at Aoi, wondering what he was going to do now, but their question was answered with Aoi walking away towards the East Wing of the villa. Aoi wanted to be alone and he left. Zero and Kek looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, there was nothing they could do to help Aoi grieve now. So they decided to go sit by one of the ponds and relax their sore muscles.

Once the others got to the infirmary, Azrael was telling Hisa to him as Tsumiku took the children to a bed and placed them side by side. “Hyde, can you keep an eye on them, I have to go find my master.” She was talking about the Kitsune that had kept her and the children alive. Hyde nodded his head and sat on the foot of the bed watching the children. They had very shallow breathing that Hyde wasn’t sure if they were going to make it.

Max watched what Azrael and Hisa were doing, putting two tables right beside each other with a small walking space between them. Just what were they going to be doing, and how was this going to get Hyde back his wings?

The Kitsune came running into the infirmary and rushed over to the two children, to which Hyde got off the bed as the Kitsune looked over the children and sniffed them. Tsumiku came running back in and watched as the Kitsune shook his head. “There is nothing I can do. My blood doesn’t have healing properties. They have come to the end of their life, my dear. I can’t save them if the angels can’t save them.” He spoke so softly, it was clear the chubby Kitsune was feeling sad for the passing, and Tsumiku broke down crying on the bed, hugging the children, who were barely clinging to life. The Kitsune rubbed her back and hugged her, as she whispered sweet, soft words to the children, telling them she loved them as her own and that they fought well and helped them.

Hyde looked away, the touching, sad moment was getting to him. Max came up to him and placed a hand on Hyde’s shoulder. Before Hyde could look up at Max, Azrael cleared his throat. “This is what I am going to do, Hyde. I need you to get on the table, so I can slice your back open and take out your wings. Then I’m going to take Michael’s wings and attach them to your back.”

Max and Hyde were both looking at Azrael as if he had lost his mind. “That’s not possible, Azrael. Hyde’s wings were smaller than Michael’s, and it’s impossible to reattach something that isn’t yours to be with. There is science behind this.” Max shook his head. “Besides, Hyde’s had small fluffy feathers, where Michael’s had the large feathers that show he is an archangel. Hyde isn’t an archangel, so putting Michael’s wings on him is wrong.”

Azrael rolled his eyes. “I have done this before with many subjects of mine back in the day. I used to mutilate angels with other angels, it’s a simple surgery. Sure, I never got a chance to mutilate another archangel, but it’s not that different. Sure, Hyde will have to get used to having bigger and heavier wings, as his wings were smaller and fluffier, but if Hyde grooms them the way he groomed his other ones, I’m sure they will look like his old ones.”

Before Max could open his mouth again, Hyde spoke. “Are you sure you can attach Michael’s wings to me?” Azrael nodded his head to confirm Hyde’s question, Hyde looked at Max. “I wanna do it. I want to see if Azrael can give me wings. I’m useless without my wings and you know that. So what if they are bigger than my own, it’s something I will have to learn to deal with.” Max nodded his head, there was no talking Hyde out of this now.

“Good, now I’m going to need you to take off your robe so I can have access to your back. Usually, this is something I have done with the dead, but seeing as you aren’t dead, you are going to need to be healed-” Azrael was starting to explain this and Max quickly interrupted him.

“Wait. Did I hear you correctly?” Max stepped forward. “Have you done this, but only with corpses? That’s what it sounds like.”

“Yes, I have done this with only corpses, but doing it on a live subject is something I haven’t done. Though, Hisa is here to help me with the healing process. As I won’t be able to heal and work on Hyde at the same time, she is going to keep Hyde alive.” Azrael looked at Hyde, seeing if he was going to back out. “But I assure you, nothing bad will happen. The worse thing that could happen is you won’t have any wings, even your little nubs you have will be gone.”

“No, I won’t let you cut him open.” Max crossed his arms over his chest. “He doesn’t need hope or disappointment.”

Hyde turned around and looked at Max. “I need the hope that I can have wings back. This is because of you that I removed both of them.” Hyde saw the guilt take over Max’s face. “Well, I could have removed the one, but having one wing seemed pointless. At least, Azrael is telling me that if it doesn’t work, I won’t have these nubs sticking out of my back anymore.”

“Please, Max. I need to get this process going as soon as possible before the wings become useless.” Azrael groaned. “Just leave, Max. You can see Hyde after it’s all done. Besides, I think someone should keep an eye on Aoi. He seems too attached to Ichirou’s dead body at this moment.”

Max was going to stay no matter what, but bringing up Ichirou made Max realize his friend was gone. He wanted to see Ichirou one last time, say his goodbye, but he wasn’t sure if Aoi would let him. He had to go see anyways, and turned and left the three to do their surgery that Max didn’t think was going to work in the first place.

Making his way to the East wing, Max found Aoi’s aura in the building that they had used their first time here to sleep in. He walked to the room and opened the door, there he saw Aoi kneeling beside an Ichirou’s body that was laid down as if he was just sleeping. He could see tears in Aoi’s eyes spilling out onto Ichirou’s hand that he was holding. Max decided to leave him be and closed the door, as tears started to form in his eyes.

Before he could release them, a voice spoke from behind him. It was Zero. “I have talked with one of the advisors and he told me we can spend the night in the next room, and leave Ichirou’s body in that room.” He gave a sweet sad smile. “Come on, you need a bath, join us for a bath.” Zero grabbed Max’s hand as he leads him away from the room, with Kek following behind them as they went to go for a bath together.

* * *

The evening had come and a celebration had started in the streets surrounding the villa. Against Max’s will, Zero was dragging Max around with him and Kek. He was keeping Max’s mind preoccupied, as he knew the other wanted to go see how Azrael had done with Hyde. He had sent Kek to go get an update, but the update was Hyde needed to rest, so Zero was keeping Max from the infirmary.

The two children Tsumiku had brought back with her, had lost their fight to stay alive during the afternoon and she asked Lord Kogarumoshi if she could go and bury the children in the old tribe village. She had gone with a few shoulders with the ten children, she had watched over all their lives and went to bury them in the village. She had accepted that they fought like the warriors they were meant to be and the children had accepted that they could lose their lives during the battle, she just didn’t expect all of them to go out fighting as they did. She should have taught them better fighting skills to help, but no one can turn back time now.

Azrael and Hisa stayed in the infirmary with Hyde. Azrael had successfully removed Michael’s wings without an issue, it was removing Hyde’s that was complicated as Azrael had never seen so much abuse done by just cutting off his wings that the muscles were swollen or torn, but he was glad Hisa was there to help heal Hyde’s muscles as he went on attaching the archangel wings to Hyde’s muscles and bones. Hyde had passed out due to the pain he received from having his wing sockets removed. He had to bite down on a leather strap, but the pain was too much to stay conscious.

Once the wings were attached and Azrael and Hisa healed all they could with attaching the wings to the muscles and bones, even reattaching the nerves to the wings, they waited for Hyde to awaken on his own. When the small angel opened his eyes and all he saw was a wing in front of his face, he sat up too fast. “Whoa there, Hyde.” Azrael jumped up and helped Hyde sit on the table with the wings over the outer edge of the table. “I think we did it. I’m going to ask you to not move the wings for a few days, till they healed themselves to your body. Hisa and I can only do so much healing, but since they aren’t your original wings, they need to get a feel for your body as well as you have to get a feel for them.”

Hyde pouted. “They feel so heavy.” He slouched forward. “Why do they have to be so heavy?” He looked at Azrael with a pout on his face they made it seem like he was regretting this.

“They aren’t heavy. Well, maybe they are to you because your wings were lighter and not meant for battle.” Azrael scratched his chin. “Yeah, that’s got to be it. Archangel’s use their wings as shields when we need the protection. Your wings weren’t meant for that. Even Max uses his wings for protection, meaning he built up the strength. You just need to walk around with the wings till your back builds up the muscle to carry them.”

“I can’t put them away?” Hyde looked defeated. Sure, he had gotten the chance to have wings again, but at the cost of the weight, he wasn’t sure this was so good.

“No, not till they are healed to you. I fused the nerves as much as I could, but now the wings and you have to accept each other. I also noticed you might be too short for them.” Azrael looked away at this. “Your wings must have been at least 8’ in wingspan. Michael’s are 12’ in wingspan. Michael was also taller than 6’, and you aren’t exactly 6’, you are shorter. So when you walk around, the wings are going to drag on the ground. I can’t shorten them without going complete mutilation on them to make them shorter and expect you to fly after that. So, after you have healed for a few days, you are going to probably want to keep them away, unless you need to fly. Also, if you ever go back to Heaven, you aren’t going to want them out in the open either. Archangel's wings on an angel is unheard of.” Azrael kind of chuckled as his own words.

Hyde nodded his head in understanding what Azrael was telling him. “Thank you, Azrael. You have given me wings. I thought I would never fly again.” Tears started to spill from Hyde’s eyes.

“No need to cry, Hyde.” Azrael patted Hyde’s head. “After I check on your wings again in two days, we are going to need to give you flying lessons again. You have to get used to them and build up the muscle, so back to square one.”

“Don’t tell Max. He’s going to want to help with that.” Hyde scowled, already hearing Max in his head yelling at him trying to teach him.

“Well, you are going to have to tell him. Don’t keep things from each other. Or we are going to have issues between the two of you again. Max still hasn’t gotten over how you kept the whole pure thing from him and he doesn’t trust you now, so I suggest you tell him.” Azrael reminded Hyde of the first thing he kept from Max and the reason they were talking to each other, but somehow, Hyde kept going to Max for comfort. Maybe, he did need Max.

“Fine, I will tell him,” Hyde said, as Azrael and Hisa helped him up off the table with the wings. And Azrael was right, the wings now dragged on the ground and Hyde could feel them pulling on his back as he walked forward. There wasn’t anything they could do for him and he just had to suck it up.

“My, Hisa is going to check up on Aoi,” Hisa told Azrael. “Hisa understands that you want to do something with Michael’s body and Hisa thinks Aoi should be a part of it.”

Azrael nodded his head, looking at a wingless Michael. “Yeah, I know I have to burn his body, and it might be better to burn his body in front of everyone who was affected by him.”

“My, Hisa shall go deal with Aoi. He hasn’t let anyone see Ichirou.” Hisa said as she moved out of the infirmary. She made her way to the East wing. Hisa could feel the gloomy atmosphere as she got closer. Walking down the wooden walkway, she hesitated to reach out for the door. Having to take a deep breath, she slides the door open and seen Aoi sitting there, rocking back and forth, holding Ichirou’s hand.

Hisa moved into the room, sliding the door shut behind her, and walked over to Aoi. She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his back, this made Aoi jump and turn his face towards Hisa. His electric blue eyes were puffy and red from all the crying he has been doing. “My, Hisa can’t stand to see Aoi crying like this.” She reached up with her other hand and wiped the tears away. “Hisa thinks Aoi should go to the celebration, not for the fun, but to be there when Azrael takes Michael’s body there. It’ll help with your grieving.”

“No, I can’t.” Aoi looked back down at Ichirou. “I failed him as a parent, and as a friend. I’m a protector, I’m a warrior who is meant to protect those I care for, and I failed to protect Ichirou. I can’t leave his side now.”

“My, Aoi isn’t doing himself any good if he sits here and cries over a child who is gone. He’s not going to rise with you here. You have to understand, you need to take care of yourself, drink some water. Also, others need to say their farewells to Ichirou and if you are here, you scare off everyone.” Hisa needed to find the right words to get Aoi to move, leave Ichirou’s side.

“I’m not leaving him. Not till he is buried.” Aoi shook his head.

“My, Hisa would like a moment to say farewell to Ichirou. Hisa only knew him a short while, but Hisa wants to say things that only Ichirou should hear. Hisa won’t leave his side till Aoi returns. Please, get some water, if you can a bite to eat, but please.” Now Hisa was sounding like she was begging Aoi to leave Ichirou.

Aoi blinked at her. He started to realize that some of their friends may need to say things to Ichirou and him being here was scaring them away. He came to this realization. He nodded his head and stood up. “I will go get some water to drink, but I want you to stay here. I will send someone here to visit Ichirou. I get what you are saying now.” He sighed in defeat, as long as Hisa was going to be here to watch over Ichirou, he felt he could leave. Maybe he had more of a connection with Hisa then just being a creation of hers.

Hisa gave Aoi a soft smile as he left the room. She waited till she felt that Aoi was far enough away before she turned to the body of Ichirou and placed her hand over where he was impaled. Her hand glowed with a light blue aura till it surrounded Ichirou’s body as well. “My, you can stop acting like you are dead, Ichirou. Hisa knows you are just faking it.”

Ichirou’s mouth formed into a smirk as she finished healing his wound. His dark red eyes snapped open as he looked at her. “You are smarter than I took you for. I figured they would bury me and leave me for dead.”

“My, Ichirou played a cruel joke on his friends. Your friends are crying and grieving over your death. How you are still alive Hisa won’t understand.” Hisa had raised her hand to slap Ichirou, but she paused her action. She could see something in Ichirou’s eyes that was sadness and defeat.

“I can’t defeat them. Not yet. I needed to die to get them to leave me. Fighting Michael made me realize I’m not as strong as I think I am as a god. I’m still fighting like I’m not a god.” Ichirou sat up and looked at Hisa in her emerald green eyes. “I need to go to Hell, but I need to go without them knowing.”

Hisa shook her head. “My, Hisa can’t lie for you. You can’t go to Hell either. All Hisa can do is help you go to the world that Hell is apart of. Hell was created by Lucifer, but wasn’t a part of the world, it’s a part of, originally. Hisa understands now that Lucifer did a ritual to make his world but what he didn’t realize that the world created is apart of another. That’s why Lucifer could control it and why demons live there. Hisa takes you there, Hisa takes you to the land of fire and rock. Ahyam’s world is bigger than Hell, Hell is only a small fraction of it.”

Ichirou nodded his head. “If you can get there then, maybe I can help myself and grow my strength. You know Aoi left you to watch over me, if we both disappear, he’s not going to trust you ever again.” He stood up and removed the bandage wrapping around his waist. His flawless torso was there with strong abdominal muscles. He dropped the bandage to the floor.

“My, Hisa knows her creations. They are like her children, they can hate Hisa, but they trust her more than you’ll understand.” Hisa transformed herself back into the small fairy creature she was before when they first met her, her body glowing golden.

“Alright, parents know best.” Ichirou chuckled as he watched the creature start to fly around in a big circle in front of him, then a portal opened and the creature flew into Ichirou’s hair. “Here we go. Hold on, Hisa.” And Ichirou walked into the dark portal and it disappeared after he fully stepped through.


End file.
